


Out of breath, out of mind

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College Student Stiles, Daddy Kink, Edging, Eventual Relationships, Lawyer Peter Hale, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Control, Roleplay Logs, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensation Play, Snowballing, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Sweet, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 175,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: Instead of making Stiles open the door, Peter strides over and does it for him. Hedoeslike throwing people off of their game, and there's something entirely too satisfying about catching someone off guard. This is no different, and as Peter quickly looks over wide brown eyes, pale skin, and a face so non-threatening that it's almost charming, he lets himself smirk."You must be Stiles. Peter Hale. Please, do come in."





	1. A veritable buffet of vices

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence after watching Moulin Rouge with RMC and I wanted to write some sort of prostitute story. I wasn't really even into Steter until we started this, but now it's delicious and we are filthy sinners. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format. At times we can be pretentious, repetitive and annoyingly wordy, but we're not going to change so please forgo any "constructive criticism" regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories.
> 
> Stiles written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Peter written by ReallyMissCoffee ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))

 

So, apparently some dudes have a kink for the boy-next-door type. That's his niche. That's his specialty. Because Stiles isn't some exotic foreign beauty. He's not a male model nor is he a jock and he's definitely not an androgynous or effeminate guy (which there's nothing wrong with, of course). When he meets his clients, he's wearing his normal everyday get up: sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt and a plaid button-up over it. He looks like the quintessential college student (or high school student if the someone was a perv). He dresses and pretty much gets to act like himself and it's definitely not what Stiles would have thought someone would like.

But people do. Both male and female.

It's a pretty good gig, you know, for being an escort. The agency he works with is all confidential and seems as legit as an establishment can be. The clients are vetted. The escorts are also vetted. Tested. Interviewed. Stiles literally has a profile page that details every little fact about him. All his measurements, what he does and doesn't do. It's thorough as fuck. It's professional. Respectable as it can be.

He doesn't walk the streets and get picked up by strangers. They take care of the financials. He has a choice in who he sees and how often he wants to work. He only works Friday evening, Saturday and Sunday and it pays more than enough for him to keep attending college. Escorting isn't like his dream college job but it beats flipping burgers and he's not about to put his dad out. His dad has done enough for him. Stiles is an adult, he's going to take care of himself. He's going to make it.

And sometimes it's not even fucking or kinky stuff that he does. Sometimes Stiles just gets taken out for dinner or pampered by someone older who wants someone younger with them. He sure as shit won't complain about being spoiled. Everyone gets lonely. Of course, sometimes it's weird when he's supposed to be filling the role of _someone_ _else_ , but he makes it work.

Stiles has been doing this for exactly three months now. He almost has enough regulars that he won't have to take new clients and he could then take it easy. If he's lucky, maybe he can scoop this new guy up and keep things stable. This is Stiles Stilinski's hope as he hops out of the cab at his client's workplace... which is a big honking skyscraper that looks both pretentious and modern.

It's not unheard of coming to a client's place of work. He's learned that people are simply workaholics (but there are some who get like power boners doing anything in their office too). Stiles pulls up the details on his phone. It has the security code he needs as well as the directions. Given the time (10 pm), Stiles has only seen one janitor who pays him no mind. In five minutes he's in the appropriate elevator ascending to the top floor (because of course Peter Hale would be on the top fucking floor).

Stiles has all his necessary supplies in his messenger bag. One hand grasps onto the band as his other arm swings beside him. The place is posh as fuck and Stiles can't help but feel a little weird with his scuffed sneakers and his stud muffin t-shirt, but whatever. Apparently he's who this client wants, so Stiles is going to go with it. Money is money and every once in a while the sex is above tolerable.

* * *

It had been his secretary who had dropped the name to him in casual conversation. And by 'casual', Peter means that she'd snapped at him for being a little overzealous at the guy who gets the coffee. She'd gone on a rant that he'd honestly tuned out for the most part, but when she'd snapped the words 'sexual frustration' and 'get laid' and had slapped a card down on his desk before storming out, he'd been intrigued. Put out, annoyed, and mildly amused, but still intrigued. He'd slipped the card into his desk and closed the drawer, then gone back to work, sipping at sub-par coffee that he hadn't really _needed_ , but it has been the principle of the matter.

Nepotism does have its faults though, because as it so happens, Peter's relatives are just as stubborn as he is. When he winds up snarling at Derek (literally) a week later, he comes back into his office to the sight of his niece with her arms folded tightly across her chest and her eyes glinting a very disapproving gold. Again, he's delicately reminded about the card she'd left, and he fishes it out for her to prove he'd not thrown it away.

"Call. Or I will," she says flatly.

Peter does. But not before he spends the next three hours of company time casually perusing the available candidates online, clicking from one page to the next.

He doesn't ask Laura where she'd found this specific service provider. Peter has learned not to ask in the time since the fire. She can be formidable when she wants to be, and while she's not the Alpha of their little pack, she _does_ carry her own level of respect with her. So Peter gives her the benefit of the doubt, and when he can't find any reason _not_ to, he picks up the card, reads the name, sighs in a supremely put-upon way, and calls.

It's a simple process to go through the company's vetting policy. It's not the first time that Peter has done this. He doesn't necessarily _need_ to pay for sex, but going out to a bar and finding someone he'll never see again is unfulfilling and he doesn't have the _time_. Taking someone from work is an HR _nightmare_ , and he hasn't built the ashes of their lives from the ground up only to burn it to cinders again on a passing fancy. So this is a fair alternative.

Sometimes he pays for sex from properly-vetted companies. Sometimes he pays for sex but spends the time chatting. It's simple.

He hears Stiles - the boy whose profile had intrigued him the most - a few minutes before he actually walks in through the doors. (And seriously, _Stiles?_ Peter's heard odd names before, but never _Stiles_.) Peter looks up and listens, tracking the unfamiliar footsteps as they approach his office and then come to a stop. He checks his watch and then stands up, pleased that Stiles is at least on time. If the scent coming from behind the door is any indication, he's clean, and he's well-prepared. Peter can respect that.

Instead of making Stiles open the door, Peter strides over and does it for him. He _does_ like throwing people off of their game, and there's something entirely too satisfying about catching someone off guard. This is no different, and as Peter quickly looks over wide brown eyes, pale skin, and a face so non-threatening that it's almost charming, he lets himself smirk.

"You must be Stiles. Peter Hale. Please, do come in."

* * *

At least there isn't any lame elevator music that Stiles has to suffer through. That music always sucks. It's like the most passive-aggressive shit ever, purposefully tailored to attempt to be pleasant and mild-mannered, but not like, _enjoyable_. Stiles almost whistles a contradictory tune, but he doesn't let himself. The panels of the elevator are mirrors which is kinda weird, but rich people often like to look at themselves.

Stiles doesn't shy away from his reflection. His hair still is styled on point and his clothes fit him well, not too baggy, but the appropriate size to accentuate that he's in decent shape. Boyish figure, on the hinge of manliness. Or something. Stiles doesn't _feel_ like a boy, but he's only eighteen and moving to the city has been a pretty big adjustment.

He's doing fine. He _is_ fine. Sure, this is a part of his life that he probably isn't going to tell anyone ever, not even Scott or Lydia, but he's doing what's necessary. Stiles is going to make it. He's going to succeed. He needs to get his degree and get a job and be able to support his dad. He's already started squirreling away money.

The elevator reaches the top floor and dings, the doors sliding open and Stiles' brown eyes narrow as he takes in the somewhat dimly lit corridor that awaits him. He knows Peter Hale's office is at the end. Stiles glances around as he walks casually to the awaiting office. There's art. Fancy moldings. Washrooms. Before he reaches the office doors and knocks to announce himself, the heavy dark inlaid door is opening and there's Peter standing there.

A slate grey suit, with a somewhat sheen-looking fabric, white dress shirt, cobalt blue tie, cufflinks. Groomed, styled hair, fit. Peter's profile picture doesn't do him justice. That's Stiles' first observation.

"Hey," Stiles greets and flashes him a cursory smile as he steps into the office. Stiles isn't worried about sucking up and batting his eyelashes. He's already been paid for. "You want me to call you Peter or Mr. Hale or something else?" Stiles asks, an eyebrow lifting as he glances around the open space that isn't quite what he'd been expecting. It's not as stifling as most offices he's been in. There's actually a flair of personality seen in the art and sculptures which Stiles can appreciate.

* * *

Stiles' numerous profile pictures are accurate, but the first thing that Peter thinks as he gets a good look at him is that reality fits him better than photographs. Stiles is a dynamic character immediately, his eyes bright and expressive, his eyebrows adding personality to everything he says. There's an easy, carefree grin that touches his lips when he speaks, and Peter finds himself watching Stiles maybe a little too closely.

He makes a mental note to possibly thank Laura for the idea. Even if this is nothing more than letting off steam, a pleasant face is nothing to scoff at, and those lips _do_ look like they'd provide hours of entertainment.

"Peter is fine," is the easy answer.

Oh, a part of him could definitely get behind 'Mr. Hale', but seeing as his assistant is his niece, he has no latent fantasies to play out _there_. His sense of humor might have grown darker since the fire, and he might not be the most stable man in the world, but he's not quite that far gone. Though as he looks Stiles over and notes the deceptively broad shoulders and the nice curve of his ass in his jeans, he _almost_ reconsiders. A little fantasy never hurt anyone.

But no. Peter sweeps one hand toward the interior of his office, decorated in a modern style that echoes the aesthetic of the building. The floors are smart and dark with accent rugs, and while the walls are white, there's color in the form of artwork and statues. It looks comfortable. Not quite comfortable enough to be someone's home, but there had clearly been thought that had gone into the decorating. Peter gestures Stiles to one of the chairs in the room - large, plush, and comfy, but with solid frames for lumbar support - and then walks over to its twin. He undoes the top button on his suit jacket to let the fabric part, then sits back.

One leg crosses easily over the other and Peter relaxes, the picture of casual. It's immediately easy to tell how people come to trust him. "To clarify, I have you for the rest of the evening? You'll not be driving back after?"

* * *

Peter Hale is hot. Not all of Stiles' clients are, but that hardly matters. People can be attractive in other ways. Personality, outlook, humor. Stiles tries to look for the good in people. His clients _seem_ like decent people, at least. Stiles doesn't want to get involved with anyone shady. He goes for the divorcees, the widowed, the single and socially awkward entrepreneur. Peter's looks, status, and demeanor has Stiles curious. Peter seems confident. Peter isn't married or engaged (Stiles doesn't fuck with that, he's not about to be some little trampy homewrecker). Peter Hale could definitely get laid whenever.

So, it's either a time thing or a power thing, or perhaps both. Stiles will figure it out. He likes figuring out his clients, trying to see how they tick, what gets them going and what they're after. Most people think it would always be fucking or getting off, but that isn't always the case. Sometimes companionship and intimacy far outshine an orgasm. Stiles has learned a lot in these few short months and he's had to adapt his outlook. He'd definitely had a few blunders, but thankfully he hasn't screwed anything up.

What does Peter want or need? Stiles will learn. He likes the problem-solving component to this job. Sometimes his clients don't even know and they discover it together.

When Peter answers him, Stiles gives a nod and a "mm" sound to indicate he's heard. He's gestured to a rather comfortable looking chair and Stiles goes. He slips off his messenger bag and lets it rest against the side of the chair before sitting. Stiles watches Peter sit. He watches the motions Peter goes through, all proper, but Stiles doesn't think Peter is actually an uptight guy.

Stiles doesn't cross his legs. He keeps his body language open, his hands coming to rest on his lap. "You paid for me until the morning, so unless there's some emergency or the contract is breached, you're stuck with me until 7 am," Stiles answers with an eyebrow waggle and a smile. "Did _you_ have anything in mind? You're aware of what I don't do, anything that I should be made aware of? No rush of course. We can talk. Drink. Flirt. Get to know each other, get naked. Whatever, really."

* * *

Stiles is charming. Peter will give him that much. He's seen his share of escorts in the past and most of them have a particular niche to fill. Seductress, innocent, master or mistress, and a few other types he'd never glanced at beyond a morbid interest. Stiles is charming and easygoing, a boy-next-door type, which Peter silently finds amusing as he hadn't _had_ neighbors growing up. But there's something about Stiles' realism and his attire that does interest him. There's something else too, though Peter can't put his finger on it just yet. He'd paid for a whole evening after all, not just a few hours. Something about the write up he'd seen...

No matter. There will be time to pry deeper. For now, Peter nods at Stiles' answer and he allows himself to smile at the little wiggle of Stiles' eyebrows. Charming, outgoing, humorous... he can see why Stiles had been expensive. At least... he can if the next few hours aren't a disaster (and Peter still hasn't really made up his mind about that yet). So when Stiles asks him about his plans, Peter simply lifts an eyebrow and considers.

"A veritable buffet of vices," he says, and while he's not smirking, there's amusement in his eyes.

Peter stands then and walks over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. It's old and heavy and intricate, with half of it holding books and files and the other half a set of smaller cupboards. He opens those and pulls out two glasses, then glances back at Stiles.

"I _was_ going to offer you a drink, assuming you aren't driving, but you _are_ eighteen... I won't tell if you won't." A smirk touches Peter's lips as he turns away. "Wine, whiskey, rum, sherry - take your pick. After that, much as I'm tempted to get right to it, I'm not against learning a bit about you, since I _do_ have your company for the evening."

* * *

_A veritable buffet of vices_ is vague as fuck, but it is technically an answer still and a pretentious one at that. Stiles isn't too worried, though. Peter doesn't give off the way-too-out-there vibes in terms of kinks anyway. He's not going to be asking Stiles to shit in his mouth or anything gross like that. The reason this works at all is that both the clients and escorts respect the agreements and rules of conduct set out by Beacon Entertainment. There's a whole zero tolerance policy.

So Stiles isn't concerned about the unknown. While he's not a veteran by any means, he's not a newbie either. He's always been a little too brave (which has gotten him into a few scrapes).

Stiles watches Peter rise and walk to a rather old and impressive looking bookshelf... That apparently houses alcohol and glasses. How snob-ish but fitting. But alcohol is good.

The comment about his age has Stiles snorting softly. If they were in Canada it would have been totally fine. Silly US laws... "Rum and coke? If you have coke, that is. If not, I can be a man and drink it straight if I gotta," Stiles says easily. He has spotted a mini fridge in the office but it could have like protein shakes or salads... "I like spiced rum the most, too." He adds on with a smile.

While Peter fixes him a drink, Stiles considers what he wants to share with Peter. It doesn't take him long to decide on a subject. "I want to be involved in law enforcement. I'm studying Criminal Psychology. My dad's a sheriff of a small town. Suppose that influenced me. I like solving puzzles. Have always been interested in connecting the dots."

* * *

Peter isn't necessarily surprised at Stiles' answer, but there _is_ a small part of him that's impressed that the answer hadn't been beer or any of the ten-dollar wines (of which he has none, thanks). The coke might have once been a complication, but Laura has very selective tastes. While she can toss back a shot of anything under the sun and not flinch, there have been a few days where she barges into Peter's office, kicks her shoes off on his coffee table, and demands, 'something that tastes as good as you should be paying me'. Peter honestly looks forward to those days; Laura is spirited and always busy, but when she settles down for the day, she can usually convince Derek to do the same. Being around pack still means something.

He walks to the mini-fridge in the corner and opens it up, pulling out a coke before walking back to the cabinet. He makes the drink with only half of his usual flourish, aware that his goal isn't to irritate his niece into flashing her eyes at him to get him to hurry up. When he turns back to Stiles with a rather ornate, heavy glass, it's to the sight of his smile. Peter tilts his head, thoughtful. He looks attractive when he smiles.

"Criminal Psychology is no simple task," Peter says as he walks Stiles' drink over to him. He hands it over with a subtle-but-intentional brush of fingers, then turns to retrieve the bottle of spiced rum. He pours a little for himself, though it won't get him drunk or even tipsy. The taste is almost as pleasant, though.

"You'll be in school for some time if you're only eighteen now. You'll have a long road ahead of you, but if you're a problem solver and like trying to figure out the way people think, you'll hardly notice it. Though if you enjoy figuring people out, taking this job is ingenious. Do you often pseudo-profile your clients?"

* * *

There's a chance that simply mentioning his dad and law enforcement coupled with psychology could rub Peter the wrong way. Many people from the city can be edgy about cops and authority (especially given that what they're doing is technically illegal). Stiles gets it, but he'd grown up around the life and he's seen that more of 'em were good and hardworking than not. Assholes are in every job. Assholes are everywhere.

Peter makes _his_ drink first and delivers it. When the fancy schmancy cup is handed over, Peter's fingers graze his and Stiles knows that it hadn't been accidental. Suave cat, this Peter Hale. It is nice that he's being treated like a guest and as Peter returns to make his own drink, Stiles doesn't hesitate to check out the attractive line of Peter's neck and back. Once again, Stiles is reminded that Peter isn't a troll nor is he lacking in confidence or charm.

Peter proves it again when he speaks. Stiles makes a thoughtful sound before taking a sip of his drink. Peter had given him spiced rum. Niiiiice. When Peter goes on to ask about him pseudo-profiling his clients, Stiles sits up straighter. His head tilts to the side in appraisal.

"Not that they'd know it," Stiles shares, brightening up. "But I use my powers for good. Or I at least try. Sometimes clients aren't aware of what they need or want. It's in my unwritten job description to try and uncover that."

* * *

There's a hidden smile in Peter's eyes as he puts the stopper back on the bottle and then walks over to the other chair opposite Stiles. Peter glances around the room surreptitiously; he'd intentionally taken down the nameplate on his desk, and the degrees and credentials he often has on his wall. He's not pretentious enough to boldly display the name of his office building, nor even mark the door. If clients come to him, it's for a _reason_ , and often times they don't want to be seen. It just so happens that this time, _Peter_ is the one benefiting from his subtlety. Hiring an escort wouldn't exactly look good in the paper or tabloids after all.

But when he sees Stiles brighten and catches the flash of excitement behind his eyes, Peter tilts his head thoughtfully. Stiles sits up and Peter wonders if he even knows he's doing it. Likely not. Amused, Peter watches and listens, sipping at his drink as Stiles rushes ahead to talk. While Peter _is_ fairly certain he'd known what he'd wanted upon hiring Stiles for the evening, he can't help but be curious over what _Stiles_ will wind up seeing. With a subtle boast like that, Peter can't help his interest. He's always been drawn to people who know what they excel at and can back it up.

Crossing one leg over the other as he sits back in his seat, he nods slowly, a faint smirk on his lips and a smile in his eyes as he looks Stiles over. Only eighteen and still so driven. Very interesting.

"And do you find yourself able to discern what your clients want? If you've only got a few hours, or, say... an evening," Peter says, with a quick spark of something almost mischievous in his smile, "I can't imagine that would be a simple task."

* * *

Stiles has never had anyone really take in an interest about his study. He's used to approving looks because post secondary is the end all, be all for some people. Of course his clients are glad he's not a putz who plans on skating by with his good looks and even better personality. While some of the escorts he's met do in fact make a living off of this, Stiles know that this isn't an occupation that has much longevity. Stiles doesn't want his ass being old and used up. This can't go on forever. The money is good and it's not all older creepy people, but Stiles wants a profession he can be proud over and talk about.

Which is maybe why this is nice because Peter is asking him about his schooling and this current endeavor of his. Some people like to forget what he is and what he does. It's like him being an escort is an unsightly blemish. Sometimes it's about jealousy, too. Jealousy is a thing because he's technically being 'shared.' Usually an ugly thing and people don't want to ever admit it, he gets it.

He sees the challenge in Peter's face, the smirk, the gears turning. There's both an interest and a challenge in the question. Stiles takes a slow sip of his drink, considering. He's careful to not come across cocky, but instead confident. His posture reflects an easygoing air, but not _too_ casual.

"Not always but usually," Stiles eventually answers. "It's easy to assume sex. An orgasm. The pinnacle of pleasure, but sometimes sex is just a tool and there's underlying shit I have to sift through. For example, I look around this office and you've taken down your credentials. The nameplate." Stiles glances around at the corresponding bare spots on the wall and desk. "But I know your name - you were okay with giving me that. It's not a pseudonym. So I'm going to assume that me knowing what you do - probably a lawyer or something - isn't crucial to you. You don't _need_ me to be in awe of your position. Your name, though? Your name is important to you."

* * *

It's a challenge. Peter's fairly certain that if Laura knew the little game, she'd at least try to cuff him upside the head for being sly, but Peter can't help but push the boundaries when it comes to claims like the one Stiles had made. Peter's biology makes him an ideal lawyer, as it's quite simple to catch the lie when prosecuting someone in court. Once he's aware of the lie, it's a relatively simple matter to press and shove until the person eventually breaks. He's a leader of his industry for that reason, and his family follow suit. Derek is well-known for doing pro-bono, and while Laura calls herself his assistant, she's got her own degree to brag about.

So having this young man claim to be able to read people so well... Peter can't help but push a little. It hadn't registered as a lie, but he's curious. Maybe in a sense, this is why he'd been drawn to Stiles' picture on the site. He's certainly attractive, but his profile had screamed _intelligence_. Maybe this is what Peter had wanted.

He listens as Stiles speaks, and he casually sips at his drink. Stiles takes the time to draw himself together, and Peter feels a small spark of both respect and interest that Stiles isn't one to just rush ahead and take a blind guess. Instead he looks around and when he speaks, his voice is clear and casual but still confident.

Peter's honestly not expecting much. His expression doesn't so much as flicker when Stiles mentions the word _lawyer,_ though Peter is honestly surprised. He might not make it obvious but he's impressed. But what truly surprises him is that Stiles is absolutely right regarding the rest of his assessment. Peter's drink stills halfway to his lips and when he looks at Stiles again, it's with an assessing expression, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

He's quiet for a long, drawn-out second. Then he seems to make a decision and lowers his glass. Peter isn't smiling, but there is something in his eyes as he looks Stiles over once, slowly.

"Impressive. I believe you'll be quite successful in your academic pursuits, Stiles. You're right on all counts. I have no interest in impressing you with my title; sometimes a certain level of anonymity is refreshing. But my name..." He tilts his head. "That's different. I'll not bore you with details, but suffice to say, you hit the nail on the head."

* * *

This isn't usually how his nights go. While each appointment with a client isn't the same, this almost-banter? This challenge that Peter has issued him? It's out of the norm. Usually if something sexual isn't jumped into, it's Stiles listening and being non-partial. It's him being _there_ for someone who is likely lonely and stressed and usually both. Stiles knows better than anyone else that money doesn't buy happiness. Money comes with its own problems and while Stiles isn't about to rank suffering, he's seen less well-off people who seem more content than half of his clients.

As Stiles talks, he does observe Peter, looking for any sign or confirmation, but Peter doesn't let much show. Still, Stiles believes that he's right because as he finishes, Peter looks him over and Stiles sees what he thinks is a look of thoughtfulness or appraisal. Peter is in no rush to reply and Stiles wonders if it's for the theatrics. Peter Hale seems like someone who would be exactly like that -- especially if he's a lawyer as lawyers are rather showy twats at times.

When Peter finally speaks, Stiles listens and he finds that he doesn't have to feign any interest. He's actually interested in Peter -- at least more so than he usually is in a client in the first ten minutes. And Stiles _likes_ being right, okay? And there's something sexy about a well spoken guy telling him that he's correct. There can be a lot of false bravado in clients but Peter doesn't seem to be like that. Stiles merely grins before taking a rather large swallow of the rum and coke.

"You're obviously attractive and confident enough to get laid, aren't ya?" Stiles begins with the raise of his eyebrow. "So, you either don't make time - a workaholic - or you _like_ the idea of paying for someone. Maybe both?"

* * *

Peter has to admit, even inwardly, that he's impressed. He makes a mental note to get Laura something. An assortment of flowers would only piss her off, and a fruit basket is something she'd just pelt him with, but he's tempted on both accounts both to show his appreciation and to see the look of flat annoyance on her face. She'd done a good job, though, as while Peter hadn't been sure how this night might go, he's finding himself pleasantly surprised. Stiles isn't _just_ a pretty face, and Peter finds himself more interested now than he had been even five minutes ago.

Stiles clearly likes the praise. Peter doesn't make it obvious that he knows, but there's a lightness in Stiles' eyes, a pleasure that only comes from meeting and exceeding expectations. Peter's lips pull into the faintest hint of a smile and he takes a sip from his drink, taking in the veiled excitement in Stiles' eyes and wondering how he might react to _other_ sorts of challenges. Perhaps he'll get to find out. But for now, listening to Stiles rush into another assessment, coupled with a truly charming grin, Peter is content to learn how Stiles _thinks_ before pushing further. He's already got an idea of what he might want, however...

"I've rarely had issue in finding companionship," Peter allows, and somehow he sounds modest despite the clear boast. "But right again. I admit, I rarely pay, though not out of a false sense of moral superiority. I am a self-admitted workaholic, and when I'm not working, I spend most of my time with my niece and nephew. I find time for myself when I can, but _this_ is... an indulgence."

Peter takes another sip of his drink, the look in his eyes smooth appraisal.

" _You_ are an indulgence. So I suppose in that regard, I do like the idea of paying for someone... I'm impressed, Stiles. Very astute."

* * *

It's almost like a game trying to figure out what clients want and whether or not they're even aware of what they want. And maybe Stiles likes that game a little too much at times. At least the game is enjoyable because sometimes the sex or physical stuff isn't so enjoyable. While Stiles is never forced into doing anything he's not comfortable with, he still has preferences, okay. There are clients that he's less enthused to be with. There are clients that he has to visualize as someone else. And there are a few clients that he honestly does enjoy, too.

Peter Hale... would probably fall into the latter category. At least, Stiles is enjoying himself now. There's always the chance that Peter could turn out to be some weirdo and want something off the wall that Stiles would do (as long as it's on his approved list), but he could be less stoked about. Now that he's thinking about it, Stiles is curious about what kinds of things Peter _could_ be into. While Peter _looks_ refined, Stiles has the sneaking suspicion that maybe Peter is a little wild underneath his composed exterior.

Anything Peter willingly tells him is important. Stiles listens as Peter defines himself and makes it a point to mention that he doesn't possess any sort of moral superiority. What's interesting is that Peter mentions _family_ and that fills in part of the picture. Work may come first but Peter's niece and nephew are important to him and if Stiles were to hazard a guess, he wouldn't be surprised if those family members weren't kept close and perhaps even apart of the business somehow. It would be simple enough to look up Peter Hale online _after._

It's when Stiles is called an _indulgence_ that his head quirks to the side. It's obvious he hadn't been expecting the label. Stiles finishes his drink and then licks his lips slowly.

"Perhaps you just had low expectations, Mr. Hale," Stiles says with a cheeky grin, adding on the Mister to see how Peter deals with it. Stiles places his empty glass on the side table before standing up. He's purposeful in turning to Peter as he shrugs off his button-up plaid shirt and folds it over the back of his chair. The logo t-shirt is one size too small so it clearly accentuates his frame.

"But thank you. I hope to continue to impress." Stiles doesn't sit down. Instead, he wanders around the open space, coming to a bookshelf filled with expected law books and some interesting trinkets.

It's obvious that he's putting himself on display for Peter.

* * *

Peter has no hesitation in imparting a few facts to Stiles. While sleeping with someone completely nameless has its appeal, that isn't what he wants tonight. A part of him wants to ask questions in return, but Stiles' ability to read him _without_ the aid of deeper senses is truly impressive and Peter is enjoying the show. Yet regardless of how interested he is, he isn't so detached from his own sexuality that he can't recognize flirtation when he hears it.

Despite how infrequently Peter indulges, he's _quite_ connected to his sexuality, and tonight is no exception. The words _Mr. Hale_ are grinned out, but there's a slight undercurrent to them that catches Peter's attention. He can tell he's being assessed, that Stiles is poking to try and find an in, but in this case, Peter is quite happy to allow him to do so.

He watches with open interest as Stiles licks his lips and stands. Peter sips quietly at his drink, though there's a glitter of interest in his eyes as Stiles shrugs off his button-up and Peter is treated to how tightly Stiles' shirt hugs his body. There's an unexpected strength there, Stiles' arms strong with just enough masculinity there to remind Peter that he isn't simply picking a _boy_ up off the street. He watches with approval as he admires the tightness of Stiles' chest and the unexpected width of his shoulders, and it _is_ nice to notice that Stiles' body is just as thrilling as his mind is.

Peter lets him step away, watches him turn (likely to blatantly show off his ass, which Peter is _quite_ appreciative of) and go stand by one of his bookshelves. There's silence as Peter finishes his drink, letting the moment stretch on naturally even if he's controlling it. It's as clear a sign as any, and when Peter finally sets his glass down and then gets to his feet, there's intent in his eyes.

He takes a moment to slide his suit jacket off, laying it neatly over the back of his chair. Then Peter quietly crosses the distance to where Stiles is 'admiring' the law books and he reaches out, setting both of his hands low on perfectly narrow hips. He touches to let Stiles feel the strength in his hands, then draws him back a step, leaning in to press a neat kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I'm sure you'll continue to impress. Though you _have_ set the bar quite high." Another kiss, this time just under Stiles' ear. "But then, you _like_ impressing people, don't you? Especially if they hold some position of power. Professors, I'm sure. The police. Myself."

* * *

It's a bit like a dance. Ask questions, reply. Share a few morsels of information, nothing too personal. Smile. Let the silence settle over them (because you can't appear to be too eager). Talk some more. Stand up and show off the goods but not too blatantly. Peter wouldn't care for blatant, at least not right now. Stiles is convinced that Peter very likely has a dirty side, but this - this right here - is seduction and teasing. And Stiles isn't going to lie, he _likes_ this.

Until now, he's only had hints of such a thing, but Peter is the real deal. He can feel Peter's eyes on him as he walks away. He knows Peter is sizing him up, likely checking him out, and Stiles doesn't mind. He's used to it and it honestly builds up the anticipation. Stiles hasn't forgotten 'a veritable buffet of vices' had been Peter's answer.

Stiles hears Peter stand up. He hears the sound of clothes ruffling and Stiles doesn't look back. He assumes Peter is likely taking off his suit jacket which is Peter evening out the playing field between them. They've each stripped down one layer of clothing now. Peter is eerily quiet as he makes his way over and Stiles feels hands come to his hips and there's a real strength to these hands and it's proven a second later when Peter urges him a step back. Stiles' pulse has picked up at this contact and it only jumps more when a deceptively simple kiss is placed on the back of his neck.

Peter's tone is light and Stiles' lips twitch at the compliment of him apparently having set the bar quite high. He has the feeling that Peter is reaching, that Peter _likes_ to be charming. It's something to keep in mind. Peter's mouth moves under his ear, another brush of a kiss that has Stiles shuddering despite himself. Normally he prides himself in being in control. It's not that reacting genuine is _bad,_ but this is just proximity and barely kissing. It's hardly worth getting worked up over.

It's Peter's words that bring Stiles back. It's an observation from Peter now.

Stiles' hands lift to grasp onto Peter's wrists and first squeezes. Then he presses the hands against his hips, encouraging Peter to be rough.

"The right kind of people, yeah," Stiles murmurs warmly. "Connections and favors... They can be more beneficial than money itself." Stiles leans his head back. "Do you think _you're_ the right kind of person?"

* * *

It's the way Stiles' pulse picks up that truly satisfies Peter. Stiles isn't wrong; he likes being charming. He likes causing reactions, likes being the catalyst to the way someone else acts. Be it through serious irritation in the courtroom or a simple courtship in a bar when he's feeling social, Peter likes knowing that his actions have consequences outside of his personal circle. And Stiles is so wonderfully responsive just at the simplest touch; it bodes well.

He _could_ talk still, could guide Stiles in further conversation, could coax him back to the chairs and start their conversation up again but he doesn't. Instead Peter speaks, and he _feels_ Stiles' reaction before hands come down on his wrists. Peter is quiet until Stiles urges him to press harder, and really, who is Peter to argue? His smile is hidden against Stiles' neck and he squeezes tighter, enjoying the solidness of Stiles' body, but the give to narrow hips under his hands. And perhaps he's just being cocky, but when Stiles tips his head back in a way that seems receptive, Peter suspects it isn't _just_ the acting of a particularly-talented escort.

Stiles certainly knows what to say. Peter has to hand it to him. Very few would dare to be so bold, and yet Peter feels a welcome heat slide under his skin as Stiles talks about him being the _right_ kind of person.

"I could be. For the right incentive," Peter murmurs back, guiding Stiles back again until he's pressed flush to Peter's chest.

Peter hums a soft note in the back of his throat, and he takes the clear offering of Stiles' bared throat to press another kiss there, making a point to let the scratch of his facial hair drag just over the prominent line of his pulse.

"But then, I doubt I'll _need_ proper incentive with you. Incentive implies coercion, but I find you interesting enough without the added benefits you might bring to the table." The curve of Peter's smile can likely be felt against Stiles' skin. "You're enjoying this. Are you not used to seduction?"

* * *

Maybe it's something about Peter's voice, his soft tone that gets to Stiles, that has tempted him. It's not the money. It's not the expensive suit and lavish office. Stiles is pretty sure that he's been with wealthier clients (but it's hard to tell). A lawyer is a reputable career, but Stiles doesn't think it's that either. There's something about Peter Hale that's... captivating and Stiles wants to discover it, he wants the mystery to be solved. There's charm and there's confidence and yeah it's sexy, but Stiles can't shake the feeling that there is something _underneath_ it all. He can't ask, though. It's rude to blatantly ask and he wouldn't know how to phrase it either.

Stiles has no idea what's going to happen this evening. Peter had wanted to converse and get to know him and Stiles had complied for a little until what? Until Peter had complimented him and called him impressive, called him an indulgence and Stiles had taken it upon himself to start the undressing game and showcase his body. Peter could have steered them back into G-rated conversation, though.

Peter holds _all_ the cards (which usually would be infuriating under normal circumstances but Stiles consents to this and he gets paid for it). But Peter had followed him, slipped off his suit jacket and initiated touch. They're all positive signs that he hasn't taken a misstep here, but it's a little worrisome that Stiles had sought to redirect them anyway. His client had voiced an interest in talking and yet--

And yet Stiles likes this particular dance. Peter pulls him back and Stiles goes willingly. The suit jacket is off, too and Stiles almost smiles to himself before observing how _good_ Peter feels against him. Peter is firm and solid and a kiss is given to his throat, stubble scratching against sensitive skin that has Stiles swallowing back a gasp or whatever sound that wanted to come out. Once again, Peter is forward and Stiles likes it. It's refreshing to not have to deal with beating around the bush.

"A little coercion never hurt anyone," Stiles jokes softly. His hands slide down to cover Peter's own. The question regarding seduction is easier to deal with than the fact that he's _enjoying_ _this_. Stiles digs his fingernails into the back of Peter's hand, curious how Peter will respond. "Seduction directed toward me isn't usually on the docket," Stiles states simply. "You plan on changing that?"

* * *

This is not something Peter had expected, yet he finds himself quite taken by this unexpected treat. Stiles is more than a pretty face and an intelligent mind. He's witty and there's a hint of cunning, of mischief in him that Peter can only just make out through whatever professional persona Stiles undoubtedly wears with clients. Peter isn't bothered by it; Stiles is warm and solid against him, and as Peter's lips skim over the line of Stiles' throat, he has to inwardly hand it to his niece for this suggestion. Laura had been right; this _is_ what he's needed.

Peter observes small things as Stiles lets him kiss his throat. He monitors the small jump in his pulse, and the swallow that had clearly been done to fight back a sound. He hums his satisfaction when blunt nails bite into the backs of his hands, and Peter makes a point to squeeze Stiles' hips tighter. It's a sharp juxtaposition to how gentle the kisses to his throat are, and Peter deftly slides Stiles' shirt up just enough for his fingertips to brush over the small strip of skin at the hem of his shirt.

"Coercion _does_ have its place," Peter agrees, his voice holding a hint of amusement. "But in times like these, seduction seems far preferable. It's a shame that you've not had the experience that often. You're young, you're attractive, and you're intelligent. You should _expect_ seduction."

As if to make that point stick, one of Peter's hands slides under Stiles' tight shirt, feeling warm skin (that does feel cooler under his hand by comparison) and the solid line of muscle. Peter traces the dips and valleys with one thumb, sliding it casually back and forth as he leans in and delicately takes the lobe of Stiles' ear between his teeth to nibble at.

"I don't know about you, but I don't find sex worthwhile unless my partner is properly satisfied."

* * *

It hasn't even been half an hour and Peter is proving himself to be like no other client Stiles has dealt with. Stiles doesn't know if it's necessarily a good thing. What's familiar and expected is safe, but boring. Safe is good, though. His dad likes safe. Most sane people like safe. Safe is definitely a good as an escort. Stiles doesn't necessarily know how to quantify how Peter feels _dangerous_ , though. Stiles doesn't have a great reason for associating Peter with danger other than his intuition but his intuition has always been good...

Peter may potentially be dangerous, but being pressed back into a hard body feels undeniably good. Stiles pushes the hint of a threat from his mind. Peter is here and he's here and Stiles is committed to this for the night. His nails digging into Peter's hands are received well. Peter doesn't try and stop him which Stiles makes note of. Peter's mouth is gentle along his throat, lips grazing and peppering his throat with gentle kisses as hands grip tightly against his hips. Stiles is a little surprised to find himself growing hard so quick from so little. The touch of fingers against his skin underneath his shirt? Also a little thing. Not even directly sexual, but his dick apparently likes it. His free hand fidgets by his side now, fingers twitching.

Stiles breathes deeply, willing himself to calm down if possible. Peter's words are said so practically that Stiles can't help but give a soft snort. He's an escort. _Him_ being seduced isn't the name of the game and given that what his job is, Stiles doesn't exactly attempt to get laid or date in his free time.

A hot hand slides under his shirt and the touch that follows has Stiles' abdomen quivering. The touch is light and directionless. Maybe even whimsical. Teeth at the lobe of his ear is something Stiles is more familiar with and it's funny how relief flits through him.

That relief doesn't last as Peter speaks again. Confusion filters into Stiles as he tries to focus on the volumes of legal books. Peter doesn't strike him as someone who derives self-worth from pleasing their partner, but _pride?_ Yeah, Stiles thinks it's likely an issue of pride, but he's not going to say as much.

"Oh, Mr. Hale, you going to _properly_ satisfy me then?"

* * *

There's something quite satisfying in feeling Stiles shift and squirm almost restlessly against him. Peter is sure that while Stiles likely doesn't deal with clients who willingly degrade him or treat him roughly (it _is_ a professional service, after all) he probably doesn't often enjoy the benefit of attention. Peter can't say that he doesn't understand the appeal of taking pleasure from a willing body, and he can't say he doesn't understand the appeal of being a little selfish.

Yet when Stiles' experiences have undoubtedly followed that general formula, Peter finds himself far more tempted by the thought of being an outlier. Getting off and enjoying a partner for physical pleasure is one thing, but having said partner _remember_ him? That's what he wants.

It's clear that Stiles isn't used to having this drawn out. Each touch draws a reaction that Peter takes his own pleasure from. His eyes glitter with satisfaction as the scent of arousal begins to spike, and he must say that Stiles' scent is _quite_ thrilling. Peter doesn't make his scenting obvious, but there's an addicting edge to the musk of arousal, like hints of oak in an aged brew. Stiles clearly doesn't know how to react, and Peter catalogs his genuine responses. Gentle touch makes him quiver, teasing makes him restless, and he seems to enjoy attention paid to his neck.

There's clear coaxing when Stiles once more calls him _Mr. Hale_ , and Peter is not so modest that he can't admit that he likes the sound of it on Stiles' tongue. He hums in answer, and as his hand strokes broadly over the flat planes of Stiles' stomach, his other hand finally moves down, his thumb tracing the 'v' of his hip where Stiles' jeans block him from going any lower. Peter strokes his thumb there rhythmically, slowly, the touch full of promise.

"I believe I will," he says, and there's a smirk in his voice as he slowly presses down on Stiles' abdomen and takes a slow few steps back. It's akin to dancing as Peter leads him back, then guides Stiles away from the bookshelf and instead over to the heavy oak of his desk. He has to give Stiles something to hold onto, after all. He can hear him fidgeting.

"Though something tells me that you doubt I'll be able to. Have you ever had someone _satisfy_ you before, Stiles? Leave you wrung out and boneless?"

* * *

Stiles is being a little sarcastic, a little sassy and it could very well backfire. He's still learning Peter, learning the lay of the land and while Stiles hasn't lost his footing yet, that doesn't mean he won't. He doesn't know Peter's threshold concerning shows of attitude. Sure, it's listed on his profile, but that doesn't necessarily mean he can say and do whatever he wants. Stiles still needs to keep the client in mind. He can't lose focus, no matter how different this particular experience may be.

Thankfully his comment and use of Peter's last name isn't met negatively. Peter hums a response, his hands coming to touch his stomach and hip but not going lower. And it's not like every client is overly quick and handsy, but it's like Peter has fine-tuned seductive touching. Stiles' eyelids flutter as he tries very hard to control his breathing and not come across as needy because this isn't supposed to be about him.

Peter flat out confirms that he plans on properly satisfying him and if that isn't the hottest thing Stiles has heard he doesn't know what would be. It goes right to his dick, making him ache but Stiles doesn't have time to think about it as Peter is stepping away and Stiles has to lift his head off of Peter's chest as he's lead to Peter's desk. Stiles' eyes glance at the desk. Given that there are items on it, Stiles doesn't think Peter wants him to lie down on it.

_'Have you ever had someone **satisfy** you before, Stiles? Leave you wrung out and boneless?'_

Stiles doesn't plan on commenting whether or not he doubts that Peter will be able to because what Peter says after seems more pressing. He hazards a guess that Peter is going to want to fuck him so Stiles steps to the edge of the desk, clears an area for him and then goes down on his forearms, his ass blatantly on display for Peter. Stiles looks over his shoulder, eyes mischievous.

"Do you worst, _daddy_ ," Stiles murmurs. Another test. And Stiles wiggles his ass, beckoning Peter over.

* * *

It's fascinating to watch Stiles' mind work as Peter leads him back to the desk. Peter can already tell that he is not like Stiles' usual clients. Stiles doesn't seem uncertain, but he _also_ doesn't seem like he's aware of what to do next. His confidence in guessing Peter's desires has been replaced with something somewhat confident but also a little unbalanced. It doesn't detract from Peter's enjoyment at all; as much as he enjoys Stiles' confidence, he is thoroughly enjoying the small glimpses past the shield Stiles likely has up for most of his clients. Peter intends to strip that down more than he intends to strip _Stiles_ down. Genuine is always better than fake.

But he has to applaud Stiles for trying. Peter watches, curious, as Stiles seems to consider what to do. In a way, it's a bit of a test from him as well, and so when he watches Stiles politely clear a spot on the desk and then lower himself down onto his forearms, Peter's tongue touches his lips as he wets them. It's interesting, and the view is _quite_ satisfying. Yet it's when Stiles looks back over his shoulder that Peter sees the glimpse of attitude, of a challenge, and the small smirk that touches his lips says quite a lot.

Admittedly, despite the power dynamic between them, Peter _isn't_ expecting Stiles to call him what he does. 'Daddy' is not something Peter has ever encouraged from his lovers, but he's not adverse to it. Anything that lets his chosen partner fall apart because of _him_ is preferable, and hearing Stiles' voice coy around the word is tempting. But Peter can hear the slight inflection, can hear the test in Stiles' voice, and despite the darker look of lust in his eyes, he draws his hands back to slowly slide them down Stiles' back. It's almost a massage as he touches, but despite his coy seduction, Peter _does_ slide his hands down to Stiles' ass, squeezing slowly and appreciatively. Then, without preamble, he gives the right cheek a quick swat with his hand.

"Is that something _you_ enjoy, Stiles?" Peter asks, his voice low and smooth. His other hand slides up to press down between Stiles' shoulder-blades, showcasing some of his strength. "Or is it something you're trying to decide if _I_ like? Be genuine with me, as much as you feel comfortable with, at least. I have no issue calling you my baby boy. Nor my good boy, if that's something you enjoy."

He leans over Stiles, his lips pressing to Stiles' nape with a low hum of satisfaction. He's at least aware that Stiles enjoys domination and submission from his profile.

"What do you prefer? Am I Mr. Hale? Sir? Daddy? I'm versatile."

* * *

Some people like daddy, mommy, sir or ma'am. Other clients like the familiarity of using first names or the distance or power dynamic of last names. Stiles usually figures out pretty quick what clients like. And while he'd asked or at least given the option of first or last name to Peter, Peter had told him that "Peter" was _fine_. The word fine isn't exactly fine with Stiles though. He wants to know what Peter _likes_.

Because right now it feels like Peter is learning _him_ and it's not supposed to be that way. 'Daddy' has a small smirk pulling onto Peter's face but Stiles thinks it's more out of amusement than an overbearing like toward the title. Peter is in no hurry to answer and for a moment Stiles looks hesitant - his eyebrows draw in, his mouth a little tight - because Peter chooses to touch him, strong hands running down his back and Stiles doesn't know if he should look forward.

It's a bit awkward to be staring back at Peter so Stiles does turn his head. When those hands come to his ass, Stiles makes an appreciative sound. That sound turns into something sharper at the sudden spank to his ass but it's not bad. It causes Stiles to jump a little and his trapped cock presses against Peter's desk which Stiles likes. He likes the idea of making this nice office a filthy mess.

Peter's question isn't what Stiles is expecting at all. While not all clients are selfish assholes, they're usually not too interested in calling him out on something he says or does as disingenuous. Stiles is glad his face is hidden because he likely looks like an idiot as he's trying to process Peter's weirdness. Once again, Stiles is impressed that Peter is so comfortable just discussing fucking baby boy or good boy and Sir and Daddy. Shit. Peter holds him down and Stiles instinctively pushes against the touch, enjoying the strength there.

"So you're whoever _I_ want you to be?" Stiles asks, intrigued. "Talk about a role reversal, hmm."

Stiles taps his fingers against the surface of the desk. He has no plans on revealing too much here and it's still strange to be consulted.

"I'm more partial to the Mr. Hale or your first name. When the mood is right, the others can be fun." Potentially. He's mostly tolerated such scenes but with the right partner? With the right partner Stiles can see a lot of things being fun. Wait. Peter isn't his partner. Peter is a _client_.

* * *

There's a delightful blip in Stiles' pulse when Peter just up and lists off the titles he's content to use. Oh, he has certain ones he enjoys, but he hadn't been lying when he'd implied his vices. What he prefers to be called changes based on what it is he's doing, and right now, there's no set definitions to what Peter is doing with Stiles. It's slowly growing into what it will be, but right now is like a dance. Both of them are pushing and testing one another to see what sticks and what doesn't. Peter knows, for instance, that Stiles likes being held down, and he _likes_ being off-balance even if he wants to prefer stability. He doesn't know what Stiles has managed to glean from him.

Stiles' voice is intrigued when he replies, like he can't really believe that Peter is being honest, or that he wants this. Peter supposes it makes sense; he is likely an outlier in his desire to pay for another feeling good, but he has no interest in containing that desire. Peter can wander off to any high-class bar and find someone to take home with him, but he can't guarantee quality, connection, banter, or skill. Like this he can guarantee everything, and the knowledge that Stiles will undoubtedly remember _him_ sits pleasantly inside.

"Indeed," Peter says, amused.

His hand gives Stiles' ass another slow, appreciative squeeze, then slides up to dip his fingers under the hem of his shirt in back. Peter slides his hand under Stiles' shirt, tracing lithe muscles and each ridge of his spine like he's counting each off. His stubble rasps over Stiles' shirt, making a clear sound as Peter turns his head to press his cheek to Stiles' shoulder. This close, Peter's pressed closer, and there's no denying the hardness in his own slacks as he rolls his hips slowly against Stiles' ass.

"Then call me Mr. Hale. Or Peter, if you will. Though by all means, if the mood strikes, feel free to call me whatever you wish, Stiles." Peter says Stiles' name like it's a secret, lower and coy.

Then he slides his hand around to Stiles' front, lifting his stomach from the desk, and Peter's fingers skim over the thin line of hair just under Stiles' navel. He follows it down to the thickness of Stiles' belt, and Peter presses his palm to it, playing with the tongue with his fingertips.

"Is there something _you_ prefer to be called?"

* * *

This has got to be a game of some kind. Seduce the escort. Stiles has half a mind to tell Peter that it had better not turn into some Pretty Woman thing. This night better just be a night. He better not get bling and luxurious dresses - er, clothes - and then accompany Peter on some fancy schmancy event and they watch old movies and there's bubble baths-- although truthfully, a bubble bath sounds amazing. His apartment only has a shower--

Before his mind can wander off _more_ , Peter replies and grabs for the booty -- but it's still slow, like Peter wants to savor it. Hands slip under his shirt and Stiles has the realization that he's actually _really_ into this. He shouldn't be. He knows better. But as Peter's hands travel over his skin leisurely and he drapes over him, there's no disguising the breathy moan he gives from feeling Peter's dick against his ass. And Peter goes a step further, circling his hips and Stiles' fingers curl into fists as he tries to come to terms with being ridiculously turned on by a stupid weird client.

But the thing is, Peter _isn't_ stupid. Peter is intelligent and interesting and Peter is also hot. Exactly the kind of guy Stiles would love to go for in, you know, a few years when he was older and more established. Peter is built but not overly so. Broad shoulders, great chest. He's got nicely styled hair (which Stiles can appreciate) and well groomed facial hair too.

Peter's hands don't stay still, the touch keeps changing, a hand snaking around the front to touch below his bellybutton. It's hard to think of anything remotely smart to reply with because Peter is giving him the illusion of control in one area - in letting Stiles choose what he wants to call Peter - but Peter is so obviously the one leading this. That exploring hand slides lower to his belt and Sites squirms, wanting it to go lower but it never freakin' does of course and there's frustration but it's mostly at himself.

"Stiles is good," he blurts out, and his voice - much to Stiles' horror - is a little reedy.

* * *

There's nothing like having someone so responsive under his hands. Maybe Peter will get Laura more than just a fruit basket, and not just to save his own head from having an orange thrown at it under high velocity. Stiles is delightfully expressive when it's _real_ , and Peter can tell when Stiles lets himself go. His breathing changes from affected to hitched, and the sounds he makes are richer instead of heavy. The moan Peter manages to coax out of Stiles' lips as he rolls his hips against Stiles' shapely ass is genuine and precisely what Peter wants. He doesn't want a show, or someone to moan on command. He wants the breathy curses, wants each shiver and twitch, wants the way that Stiles seems a little dazed and angry at himself for it. Nothing else is as much of an ego boost as this.

The squirm once Peter's hand skates over Stiles' belt says more than Stiles ever could. Peter's eyes glint - though not red - and he smiles to himself, ducking his head to press his lips to Stiles' nape once more, as if in praise. And when Stiles answers him, his voice thin with arousal, Peter's answering hum is rich and pleased.

"Well then, _Stiles_ ," again Peter says the name like a purr, "as much as I intend to truly indulge this evening, and as _deliciously_ form fitting as your clothes are, I hope you'll not think me impatient if I move this along."

Peter suspects he knows what that phrase likely means to Stiles on a regular evening. That his client intends to strip him and fuck him and get on with what they'd paid for. Peter's intent is... different.

He slowly slides the tongue of Stiles' belt through the loop like the act is lascivious on its own, and Peter makes a show out of unbuckling the belt. His fingers linger there, pinching the metal button on Stiles' jeans until the denim slides over it, and when he works Stiles' zipper down, the sound is almost obscenely loud in the room. Peter noses at Stiles' jaw as his other hand leaves Stiles' back - Peter's weight is enough to keep Stiles where he is - and relocates to his abdomen, sliding slowly down to Stiles' jeans in order to ease them down _just_ enough to make Stiles more comfortable.

Peter chuckles warmly close to Stiles' ear, and like this, he feels self-satisfaction all but dripping inside. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be so hard already. How delightfully salacious."

* * *

He's never been like this - at least - not of his own accord. Sometimes if Stiles is roleplaying, a client will like if he's awkward and Stiles puts on his acting-cap and acts the shit out of that no problem. But the fucking answer he gives is all _ugh._ It's not confident nor is it sexy and Stiles is all-too aware that he's sounding really damn affected by everything... and the thing is, _everything_ is hardly that much. Peter has kissed his neck and held his hips. Peter has felt underneath his shirt and felt his ass over his jeans. Nothing overly sexy has even been talked about either. It hasn't been filthy, filthy dirty talk that would make a nun blush. It's been like, the insinuation of Peter planning on pleasing him and Peter wanting him to be genuine? What the fuck.

It's off putting is what it is and it's not what Stiles had expected. A hot guy? Cool. A hot _smart_ guy? Even better. But a hot, smart guy who's odd and not playing according to the usual rules? It's freakin' weird and Stiles has yet to wrap his head around everything. Why? Why is a Peter doing this? Is this all an issue of pride or something else? Stiles isn't used to this and he finds himself totally unprepared for this level of _wanting_ and being seduced.

Wait, _is_ he being seduced? Is this what seduction looks like? Stiles hasn't ever thought about it. Before the escorting business, he'd had hookups and it's not like he _preferred_ casual sex, but it just worked out that way. He'd always thought seduction was for romance novels or movies or for married couples or for married men trying to cheat on their wives and seduce their secretary or something -- but not for him.

And Peter says his name oddly. Sexually? He can't fixate on trying to find the appropriate descriptor because it finally sounds like Peter is going to get to business and business is what Stiles is comfortable with so he sees nothing wrong where this is heading. Time to ditch the clothes!

Except Peter is absurdly slow in even undoing his belt. Stiles blinks his eyes open, eyebrows drawing in. Like, Stiles knows there can be an art in undressing slow - he's done it before - but usually someone is watching and there is more blatant sexual touching? When Peter _finally_ drags down the zipper, Stiles almost snorts at the sound because apparently when you unzip super slow it just emphasizes the sound. To top it off Peter barely pulls his jeans down.

Then Peter laughs and points out how hard he's is and the 'shut up' is on the tip of Stiles' tongue. He knows Peter's intent isn't to be cruel about it at least, but still. Delightfully salacious? Who even talks like that? Stiles stuffs down his indignation. He's a professional.

"You're pretty aroused as well, Mr. Hale," Stiles comments. "Is it actually _me_ or does pride factor into your boner too?"

* * *

The flare of indignation sends a nearly-spiced scent through the air between them and Peter's eyes alight with coy interest. It's been a long time since he's found anyone who feels comfortable enough to _feel_ indignant around him instead of bowing and scraping. And as much as Peter enjoys power dynamics, and making a strong impression, he's equally as interested in _earning_ the positive regard. Stiles might not _say_ anything outright, and Peter might be able to almost hear him visibly calming himself back down, but that Stiles had protested even inwardly is interesting.

Peter's smile is a curve at the corner of his lips as they press again to the nape of Stiles' neck. Seduction is a careful game, and Peter is intentionally remaining slow. He has his reasons, and they are not _all_ to simply enjoy Stiles' body as it's revealed to him. But Peter is still quite taken with what he sees as he eases Stiles' jeans down over the swell of his ass, allowing them to go down as far as the backs of his thighs. Peter satisfies himself with a sliver of skin (and oh, yes, those beauty marks _do_ go down below Stiles' face and neck) and his attention is split when Stiles replies, his voice careful. It's another mask, and really, as much as Peter understands it, it won't do.

"There _is_ pride involved," Peter admits shamelessly. "I told you. I enjoy _thoroughly_ satisfying my partners. I enjoy the knowledge that I have made an impact, in whatever way that might be. But that said... you're deceptively stunning."

Peter's hands slide up, nudging Stiles' shirt halfway up his abdomen, and Peter draws back to look down, then allows his fingers to trace the small dots on Stiles' skin from one to the next, like there's an unseen pattern hidden on his skin. His voice is lower, almost conversational, but it holds promise, like there's a secret hidden within it as well.

"You wear clothing that makes you seem approachable and friendly, and yet you put work into your body. You like to cover your arms, as they're _quite_ defined, and it hides how strong you are. Perhaps to appeal to a particular audience, or perhaps because you _like_ people underestimating you. You like the surprise on their faces when they realize how attractive you truly are."

Peter rolls his hips again, letting Stiles feel the hardness against his boxers. Only then does Peter let his hand slide down, and in one careful glide, his hand disappears under the waistband of Stiles' boxers. Peter fits his palm to the velvet heat, brushing the tips of his fingers just under the sensitive head. When he leans down again, it's to kiss his smirk into the skin just below Stiles' nape.

"Now... be a good boy for me and take off your shirt."

* * *

What would have happened if he'd told Peter to shut up? Would Peter have laughed and been amused by his gall or would it have offended the lawyer? Somehow Stiles thinks the first option sounds more like Peter (and he also thinks that that's dangerous too because if Peter is like him -- nope not going to think about that...)

Stiles is fairly certain such an outburst _would_ have amused Peter. He's also fairly certain that in general _he_ amuses Peter and that should be fine. It should be a good thing to amuse a client because that means they're interested. It shouldn't matter _why_ a client is interested -- any interest is good interest pretty much and yet it kind of irritates Stiles for some reason. Yeah, he's here to provide a service - company or pleasure, usually both - and that sort of makes him a thing, or at least Stiles feels like a thing and normally he's fine with it, but does he want to be an amusing toy for Peter?

Maybe.

Stiles is pretty sure he can feel Peter grinning like the devil against his neck. Peter doesn't reply immediately. Peter is a fan of timing apparently. Stiles' jeans are slipped down over his ass, exposing youthful red plaid boxers. And Peter is the perfect definition of shameless as he responds, once again mentioning satisfying - oops, _thoroughly_ \- satisfying partners and there's that word again. _Partner_. Stiles isn't a partner though. Stiles is a paid for escort, a few steps up from a street whore. Apparently Stiles is also deceptively stunning and it takes a great deal of effort to not laugh. He's used to flattery, just not Peter's variety.

Stiles doesn't reply. Instead he basks in the attention as Peter's hands glide over his skin and under his shirt. He feels fingertips trace along his skin and he somehow immediately knows Peter's connecting birthmarks and moles. It's Peter who speaks up again and Stiles is beginning to think Peter might be more chatty than he is. Peter sees fit to give him an assessment of sorts about his clothing and Stiles knows he doesn't need to tell Peter that he's right.

A grind of hips has Stiles sighing but it seems like Peter is finally getting somewhere as his hand slips inside the front of Stiles' boxers. The light touch has Stiles groaning softly in appreciation. Stiles resists pushing into Peter's hand as another kiss is placed against his neck which has Stiles shivering.

But there can be no disguising how Stiles jerks in response to Peter referring to him as a _good boy._ Stiles exhales loudly as he pushes off the desk. With Peter's hand in his boxers, Stiles works off his now rather wrinkled t-shirt, but this time he balls it up to toss it on his former chair. His heart is beating fast as he looks over his shoulder at Peter while he's still standing.

"You keep mentioning _partners_ , but I'm an escort and you're my client... You either not very discerning, or does the idea of _thoroughly_ _satisfying_ someone who's needs aren't usually taken into consideration that much of an ego boost?"

* * *

_Well, well_ , isn't _that_ interesting? Peter's gaze sharpens at Stiles' little jerk. It's subtle, something other people might not have noticed, but that coupled with the exhale before Stiles pushes himself up to take off his shirt has _quite_ a few questions in Peter's mind being answered. He feels the throb of Stiles' cock - and Stiles certainly doesn't have anything to be ashamed of, even if Peter doubts he typically uses it for its intended purpose - and the knowledge that Stiles had just blatantly revealed his hand sends something hotly satisfied through Peter's chest.

Stiles Stilinski is turning out to be quite a feast for his senses, and not just the ones typical to humans. Peter's already picked up on a few things, which might come in handy if he decides that this is an avenue he wishes to travel down again in the future. The more he learns, the more he's tempted. Admittedly it's a bad idea. One-and-done is likely the name of the game in this particular business, especially considering Peter's reputation and the grey-legality of this situation. Yet he can't help but be intrigued.

He hadn't missed Stiles' flare of temper, even if he'd kept it hidden. Peter kind of wants to see that control snap, to have Stiles' tongue form the words his manners won't let him say, but Peter's not about to push too far like this. That isn't something to force on Stiles just yet. Peter doesn't do this often, as he has a particular... _intensity_ about him that not everyone can handle comfortably. Perhaps Stiles might change that...

Peter's gaze sweeps appreciatively over Stiles' bare torso once his shirt is unceremoniously tossed away. There's a lick of hunger in his eyes as he looks Stiles over slowly, following the trace of each mole and birthmark that Peter thinks he might like to map out with his tongue and teeth later. He doesn't miss Stiles looking back at him, but there's no shame in Peter's eyes as he keeps staring. He likely would have continued to stare for some time, too, had Stiles' words not registered.

Peter looks up at Stiles, and while his gaze is still calm, there's a small furrow that pinches on his brow at Stiles' words. _Escort,_ and _client_. For the first time, a hint of something close to disapproval passes behind Peter's eyes. He slides his hand from Stiles' boxers, but instead of withdrawing, Peter takes the moment to urge his jeans down his hips, helping Stiles take them down until Stiles is just standing there in his red plaid boxers and nothing else, while Peter is still fully-clothed. Peter nudges the jeans aside, then reaches up with one hand, cupping Stiles' jaw as he encourages him to turn more to face him. Peter half-leans over his shoulder to put their faces _very_ close. This close, he can feel Stiles' breath on his lips.

"I consider anyone who shares my bed - or my time in this manner - to be my partner. Don't get the wrong idea. I am in no way under the illusion that I'm _not_ paying for your time, nor will I forget what this is. But I _personally_ derive no pleasure from using another person to get off without taking their needs into consideration. If I wanted something faceless for sexual release there are plenty of toys to cater to that need. I'm not sure what you're used to, nor will I insult you by asking. But when you're _here_ , with _me_ , I intend to treat you with basic decency at _least_. I would prefer to spend the evening with the intelligent, observant young man I spoke with when you first arrived, not a nameless hole expecting to be used."

* * *

Stiles isn't about to admit that he'd actually really liked Peter calling to him a good boy. It's nothing new. It's nothing special. Stiles has been called everything under the sun and sometimes it's even _him_ that's being called Sir. But for whatever reason, Peter saying it had been hot. For the first time ever, Stiles had wanted more.

And wanting more, wanting something - anything - from a _client_ is a no-go. That's actually dangerous as is almost snapping out a retort. Stiles can't lose his cool. He needs to do better. He has to. His livelihood depends on not messing this job up.

So Stiles looks back and tries to clarify things with Peter. Stiles attempts to emphasize the boundaries, to draw a freakin' arrow pointing at them even. Stiles is an escort who provides a service and Peter is his paying client. That's it. It's a business transaction.

Blue eyes are boldly staring at him. Peter's eyes take in every inch of exposed skin and it's difficult to just stand still in his underthings and socks but Stiles isn't self-conscious. He knows he looks good. He's by no means a male model, but he looks pretty damn good for the boy-next-door type. But after Stiles delivers his comment, Peter doesn't especially look pleased by it, but it's too late. His jeans are pulled down and Stiles steps out of them and peels off his socks while he's at it. Stiles is used to undressing first so he's not bothered that Peter remains clothed.

What's interesting is Peter grasping his jaw and turning his face and then Peter's face is quite close. They're sharing the same air. Stiles' lips part as if expecting a kiss but it never comes. Peter speaks (of course). And Stiles is speechless as Peter details what he wants and how he thinks of this current situation. And it's so bizarre to have a client - Peter - claiming to want to take his needs into consideration, and not looking to just use him.

"I want you," Stiles whispers, like this is a secret he's confessing. "Badly. And I'm not just saying it to fluff your ego because it sure as hell doesn't need it, but I've never been this hard so quick from so little. You're kind of knocking me off balance and even though it pisses me off, I also like it." During this admission, Stiles' hand has reached out and grabbed onto Peter's arm.

* * *

It's important for them to be on the same page, even if brutal honesty likely isn't the go-to for many people in situations like this. Peter could beat around the bush, and he often does, particularly in court. The easiest way to throw a rival off-balance is to goad them like this, to encourage them to lose their cool, but this is not court and Stiles is not a rival. He's a boy who's old enough to know what he likes, but still so young that he doesn't yet have the confidence required to point it out effectively. With age will come experience, and with experience will come more confidence and set ground rules. Peter isn't about to take advantage of that, though he knows he _could_ quite easily.

So despite how blunt his words are, he makes a point of keeping his voice level. Stiles looks surprised as Peter speaks, but he doesn't look like he's about to curl in on himself and sulk. Instead he stares and Peter waits for him to get his bearings back.

When Stiles finally does answer, his voice is a whisper, like speaking too loudly might somehow be shameful. Peter feels the twist of desire that is quickly becoming comfortable, but he's even _more_ impressed that Stiles doesn't grovel or apologize. There's even some fire in his words that hadn't been there before when he talks about Peter's ego, and about being pissed off. Peter's smile is more a smirk then, but it's not boastful. He simply looks pleased.

"You're not used to being taken care of. As you said before, it's your job to anticipate what a client needs before they do and play the role. I don't want an act, and that's new ground for you. So, Stiles..." Peter trails off, and when he leans in, it's to brush their lips together, nothing more than whisper-soft. But perhaps to compensate for the teasing, Peter allows his free hand to slide back down and press over the hardness in Stiles' boxers. He cups his palm over Stiles' cock and begins to rub, not light and gentle, but firm and slow. "Speak your mind. Be yourself. Be selfish. And above all, be honest."

Peter kisses him then, legitimately. He catches plush lips with his own and enjoys the sensation and softness. And when he coaxes Stiles' lips parted with his tongue, he doesn't immediately lick into his mouth, choosing instead to lick and taste Stiles' lips with greater intent. It's only when he breaks the kiss that Peter strokes his thumb along Stiles' jaw.

"Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me?"

* * *

Fuck, Stiles can't believe he just said all of that to Peter Hale. Peter's still a client. Peter may not think of _him_ as just an escort, but that doesn't change the fact that Peter has put up good money for his time. Peter selected him from a website of available escorts and chose him specifically. That fact can't be changed. This is still business...

And tonight, business is good. Really damn good, at that. Stiles is going to indulge. If Peter is interested in him and interested in pleasing him, who is Stiles to say no or argue? There is no rule or guideline that he _can't_ enjoy himself and it's not unheard of for Stiles to get off when he's with clients. It usually takes him longer and he's usually the one to get himself off, but that's not important. Stiles never goes with the expectation of getting off and enjoying himself.

But he has one now.

Peter looks pleased by what he's admitted and this reinforces the claim that Peter wants him to be genuine. It's Peter who bridges the distance, their lips touching but nothing else comes. It's a tease of a kiss but it has want slamming into Stiles, anticipation causing his pulse to climb higher. Peter's other hand presses against his dick but this time Peter actually moves his hand, a decent amount of pressure being applied which has heat and pleasure growing. Peter tells him to be himself, to be selfish and to be honest and the words sound exciting -- the _prospect_ is exciting. Stiles' hips shift forward into Peter's touch when Peter kisses him.

It's finally a real kiss, too. It's luxuriating. That's the damn word. It's not coy nor is it frenzied or messy. Peter is a great kisser, thorough and steady and Stiles willingly goes along with the pace, opening his mouth for that tantalizing tongue -- but Peter never licks inside. Instead he tastes Stiles' lips and Stiles feels lightheaded with wanting _more_.

The kiss ends when Peter pulls away and Stiles' pushes his jaw into the touch. ' _Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me?_ '

Stiles answers without hesitation. "I want to be a good boy for you and I want you to get me off _hard_." There's clear arousal and challenge in Stiles' eyes.

* * *

Peter doesn't say so, but he's impressed with how easily Stiles seems to accept and learn from the quick reprimand. Peter hadn't given the lecture to be cruel or to shove Stiles' face in his mistake. He'd given it to educate, and despite Stiles' self-proclaimed irritation, he bounces back quickly.

Peter inwardly basks at the feeling of Stiles' hips rocking forward, grinding against Peter's coaxing palm. But it isn't until Stiles returns Peter's _real_ kiss that Peter knows Stiles will go through with this. There's a dazed hunger in the touch of their lips, and Peter can scent the spike of desire and hear the quicker pulse. It's thrilling to pull such a reaction from someone.

And when Peter asks his question, his voice low and coaxing, Stiles doesn't hesitate once before answering. His tone is thick with desire, but despite the quickness of his pulse, it doesn't skip. He's not lying, and Peter feels a quick rush at the boldness of Stiles' answer. He's smiling before he's decided whether he wants to.

"I'll take great pleasure in doing just that for you," Peter says, his voice half-threat, half-promise. "Lean over the desk for me. I think I have something in mind."

There's a coy lilt in Peter's voice as he slowly drops his hand back down to Stiles' hips. He squeezes once as he leans in, nuzzling his cheek against Stiles' spine, and reluctantly frees his other arm from Stiles' grasp. Only then does Peter finally turn his attention to Stiles' boxers and their awkwardly charming plaid pattern. He briefly considers how Stiles might look wearing something _else_ , but... that is a thought for later. For now, Peter takes far more pleasure than even he had expected as he pulls Stiles' boxers down, admiring the pert swell of his ass and the rush of arousal he can suddenly smell.

Peter touches because he can, because it's a challenge now, and he quite enjoys a challenge. Stiles' ass is soft, but there's muscle there. It's perfect for spanking - another thought for later - but Peter doesn't linger. Instead he takes one of Stiles' cheeks in each of his hands and squeezes slowly, massaging to truly get a good feel.

Then, without warning, Peter suddenly drops down onto one knee on the rug on the floor. He spreads Stiles wide, wide enough to see the tightly-furled pink skin that makes his own cock ache. And with no indication aside from that, Peter leans in and licks suddenly and wetly over Stiles' hole with a low breath that can't be taken as anything but 'pleased'.

* * *

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Stiles feels both thrilled and apprehensive. Mostly it's thrilled, though. It's sort of emboldening to be able to be so fucking blunt with someone. It's emboldening to be demanding and selfish and know that Peter _wants_ him to be. Stiles has never had a partner (okay, fine, he'll use the word) that had been so intent on him before. It's weird, but weird in a good way, weird in a way that Stiles is planning on fully experiencing.

And even though Peter Hale is a lawyer, definitely has a penchant for charming and is probably a cunning asshole, Stiles believes that Peter will take 'great pleasure' in doing this for him. The challenge is issued and Peter isn't back down. It's not terrifying. This is new territory. It _should_ probably be terrifying, but Stiles finds the recklessness addicting in a way.

So he leans over Peter's desk, back on the spot that he'd cleared out previously. It's arousing to be in such a vulnerable position. Stiles doesn't understand all the nuances of domination and submission, but it's all fascinating to him. Under normal circumstances, Stiles isn't that rip roaring to go be submissive. He can _play_ at being submissive, he can go through the motions and put himself in the position of someone who would enjoy it... but right now he's _actually_ enjoying it. Stiles is pretty sure this is going to just be a one-off. Like Peter. It's a night of debauchery where normal shit apparently isn't going to happen.

Peter slides down his boxers as Stiles rests his cheek against his forearm on the desk. Peter's hands are quite warm as he familiarizes himself with Stiles' now-exposed backside. Stiles makes an approving sound, liking the attention from Peter. He knows he has a good ass. He's thinking Peter may spank him or grab some lube and begin the preparation necessary for fucking--

Everything happens rather quickly with no words. His ass is spread open, Peter lowers himself behind Stiles' ass and then Peter's face is coming closer and a tongue unapologetically licks right over his exposed hole.

Stiles yelps, jerking from the touch as sensitivity and pleasure jolt through him. Stiles has only had this done to him once and he'd liked it then and he _definitely_ likes it now, so Stiles groans and pushes back encouragingly.

When he gets his mouth to work, he gasps out, "Fuck, yeah-- yes, please, lick me. Get me nice and wet." Peter isn't the only one who can be chatty.

* * *

Normally Peter would insist on a shower before this, and thorough cleaning, as despite being a werewolf, certain things are still unpleasant. Yet Stiles is a professional and Peter had been able to smell the preparation on his skin the moment he'd stepped into the office. It's one plus side of hiring someone; there's no skimping on hygiene, and Stiles has likely done things _like_ this enough to know the proper way to prepare himself. So when Peter's tongue first passes over his hole, he's more than pleased to find exactly what he'd hoped for.

Stiles' skin is clean, no harsh chemicals from soap left behind for Peter to taste. It's just straight skin and the musk of arousal, and when Stiles suddenly yelps and jerks, Peter tightens his hold to keep him from lurching forward against the desk and hurting himself. Satisfaction glitters in his eyes and Peter hums his praise, a casual, almost whimsical sound as Stiles pushes back against his face _precisely_ as Peter had wanted him to. There's a delicious flare of greed in the action and Peter makes a point to press a sucking kiss over pale pink skin as if in reward for doing as he'd asked.

He's not expecting Stiles' commentary, but somehow it suits him perfectly. Peter's eyes glint legitimately this time, a hint of red bleeding out into his iris before he manages to force it back under wraps. There's little he likes more than having someone desperate for what _he_ can give them, and Stiles is no exception. But it's clear from Stiles' words that he thinks this is some sort of preparation for _more_ , and Peter lives to be contrary. He wonders just how long it will take for Stiles to realize what he intends, but Peter is more than pleased to let him think what he does for now.

" _That's_ what I want to hear," Peter replies, his voice as close to a purr as it's possible to get. "Let yourself enjoy this, and let _me_ enjoy _you_."

Peter is more than capable of easing into this, of going slow and letting the pleasure build, but he's more intrigued by Stiles' greed than he is by the prospect of teasing. So while he presses a few open-mouthed kisses to Stiles' hole, feeling the muscles twitch against his lips, it isn't long before he spreads Stiles open a little more and delves in with his tongue, tracing around the wrinkled skin before licking broadly and shamelessly over it. There's a barely-restrained hunger in Peter's touch as he laves his tongue over Stiles' hole, his hands massaging slowly at Stiles' ass as Peter wastes no time in eating him out properly.

* * *

Wow, Peter Hale is going to seriously eat him out? Even with his ass spread and Peter's saliva on his skin, the realization still hasn't sunk in for Stiles. It's times like this that Stiles is glad he's always maintained proper hygiene. Even if there _shouldn't_ be any ass play happening and he's booked just for a social outing, Stiles preps himself because you never know and he's not about to deal with accidental accidents of the fecal variety. Nope. No. Never.

Stiles wouldn't talk like this with just anyone. He wouldn't dare dip into pseudo feminization. Peter seems to prefer elevated talk, but Stiles has the feeling that Peter is _also_ a huge perv and won't actually mind it. Stiles has been instructed to be genuine and selfish, so that's what Stiles is going to do.

He assumes this is going to be leading up to getting fucked. It's a great precursor to getting fucked, at any rate. Gets the body worked up, the asshole all sensitized and familiarized with attention. Stiles is so on board for Peter fucking him, but he's going to thoroughly enjoy Peter thoroughly satisfying him until then. Peter's tone and words have Stiles giving a close-mouthed groan that turns into panting and near-squirming as Peter blatantly kisses at him. Stiles doesn't have a lot of experience being on the receiving end of this so the sensations are new and demanding.

When Peter's tongue works at him again, Stiles lets himself moan unabashedly. It's really sensitive and intense, more so than most guys would think. Stiles has no qualms in being vocal. He rocks back greedily and basks in the shivery pleasure. His dick is rock hard and not quite pressing into Peter's desk but Stiles almost wants it to be. He wants to come all over Peter's desk, actually. Pleasurable seconds surely turn into minutes and Stiles keeps expecting it to stop. He expects a finger to come out to play instead, to begin stretching him, but it never happens.

Stiles feels sweaty and almost-antsy. Of course it feels good, but he's waiting for progression. "Sir doesn't want to fuck me?" Stiles finally asks, near breathless. "Because I-I want that. Want you to fuck my nice hole." Stiles fingers uncurl from fists and rest on the cool surface of the desk.

* * *

These are the sounds Peter wants to hear. Stiles' voice is delightfully masculine, but there's a thinness to it that reminds Peter that he's likely not _that_ experienced despite his title. Youth has never mattered in Peter's partnerships before. He doesn't care if his partner is eighteen or in their fifties provided they meet his expectations and allow him to do the same. Yet there _is_ something pleasing about knowing that this is likely something that Stiles isn't as experienced with, and Peter has never done anything halfway. So he doesn't hold back, hardly gives Stiles time to catch his breath, and he indulges like he hasn't been able to in months.

Stiles is beautifully reactive, his hole twitching, his muscles tightening one moment and relaxing the next. Peter sees his calves shake with the effort to hold himself up, and as Peter's stubble drags over Stiles' skin, he feels each perfect shiver and cry, feels Stiles wriggle back on his tongue. Each sound is like music to his ears, and as Peter licks over his hole steadily and begins to tease with pointed little flicks of his tongue, he can scent Stiles' arousal growing exponentially. Yet unlike what Stiles is likely expecting, he doesn't stop.

So when Stiles finally speaks up, his voice breathless and jittery, Peter takes his time in drawing back, though not without a wet, sucking kiss to Stiles' now-swollen little hole. Peter slides one thumb over, pressing against it until the deep pink blanches with pressure, and he enjoys the sight of the color returning after he moves his thumb away.

"I'm sure you do, and I might just do that if you're good. I definitely want to, but I _did_ promise to satisfy you _properly_ , didn't I?" Peter asks, his voice low and smooth. The _sir_ lingers on the back of his mind, sending heat prickling down his back as he rubs at Stiles' ass with both of his hands. "I intend to indulge. I assume you're capable of getting off more than once, and we have a long night ahead of us."

Peter leans in, pressing another wet kiss to Stiles' hole. His chin is slightly wet with saliva but he doesn't care as he takes his right hand away from Stiles' ass and instead reaches between his legs. Peter finds his heavy cock and presses his fingertips just under the head, rubbing slowly back and forth for _some_ sensation.

"You have my permission to come whenever you can. If this gets to be too much, use the stoplights for me. But aside from that, let me make my good boy _feel_ good." It's the only warning that Peter gives before he leans back in, and as if to switch things up, he focuses on Stiles' hole with his tongue, pressing shallowly against it and then beginning to press in _deeper_ , fucking Stiles shamelessly with his tongue.

* * *

Bottoming isn't horrible. It's a necessity of the job and Stiles assumes it's something that's compromised on in actual relationships. Stiles is versatile. He knows what he generally prefers, but a lot of sexual arousal is psychological. If he's relaxed and prepared, Stiles can go along with taking a dick up his ass and _maybe_ he's thinking about other things with most of his clients, but Stiles has always had a great imagination and none of his clients seem to notice.

He doesn't plan on thinking about anything or anyone else with Peter though. It'd be difficult to even manage such a feat. Right now Peter is pretty much rocking his body while rimming him and it's fantastic. A+

Peter gives him another fucking kiss to his asshole and Stiles is half-laughing, half-gasping because it's slightly ticklish or something or maybe it's just the sound and thought that does it. It's hard to think clearly when a rich hot guy has been eating you out, okay.

Stiles gives an excited sound when he feels Peter's finger (maybe his thumb) press against him. The sensation is different and rough, commanding his attention and Stiles is thinking about Peter's fingers slowly stretching him open--

But then that touch disappears and Peter's voice is what fine silk feels like, smooth and luxurious and Stiles wants to be wrapped up in it. He wants Peter to keep talking which shouldn't be a problem because Peter has consistently proven himself to be a chatty motherfucker. And Peter's _words_? There's real promise in them and Stiles has no doubt that he's going to be strung out and fuck-happy by the morning. The thought is hot. Multiple orgasms? Who wouldn't be stoked?

When Peter's fingers find the head of his cock and tease, a soft "fuck yeah" escapes Stiles' mouth. His stomach tightens and his hips jut forward of their own accord to seek more, but it's all too clear what Peter plans on doing when he continues and fucking _permission_ to come is given (which is way hotter than it should be). Peter intends to have him come while his ass is getting eaten out and Peter is aware that it might be too much and thus the standard 'stoplight' safewords are given. Stiles is so unbelievably down for this. It's pretty much scary-exciting--

Stiles' reflection is cut off because he processes that Peter just said ' _my good boy'_ and apparently Stiles is really into that, arousal mixing with embarrassment because it's never affected him this much before. Peter's tongue is back, pushing and coaxing its way inside. Stiles keens into the touch, grinding back like a hungry slut. It's completely intense and not enough at the same time. How could it be enoughs when, in the back of his mind, Stiles is imagining Peter _really_ fucking him.

Stiles tries to not let his frustration get the best of him, though. He's panting and groaning as Peter works him up. He has no plans on safewording. He wants to come and he wants Peter to make him. "Fucking fuck," Stiles hisses out after what could be minutes or hours later. His knees feel weak, his muscles sore from straining and still Peter hasn't let up. Stiles trembles as he feels a droplet of sweat slide down his forehead. He's shuffling from foot to foot, antsy to get off but unsure when he'll finally be able to. It can often be difficult to come without direct dick stimulation.

"Please, god, please." The begging pours out of his mouth as Stiles tries to push his aching cock against the desk. "Please _Da_ \--" But Stiles doesn't let the word slip out. His mouth snaps shut instead.

* * *

There's nothing like this. Like having a willing, wiggling body grinding back against his face. Male, female, somewhere in between, Peter doesn't care provided they're falling apart because of _him_. His hand is strong on Stiles' ass, keeping him spread even if it is more difficult without his other hand, but Stiles more than makes up for it. As while Peter had spread him before to delve in deeper, Stiles begins to push back against Peter's tongue, grinding and bucking and forcing Peter's tongue in deeper, trying to match his rhythm until Peter up and changes it because he can.

Stiles is beautifully desperate, and Peter wonders if anyone has truly pampered the boy before. Each gasp is like music to his ears and he doesn't spare Stiles every sensation he can manage, damning the ache in his jaw (which heals) and the few times Stiles bumps back against his nose (again, healing in less than a second).

Peter fucks him wetly with his tongue, his fingers skirting over the sensitive skin just under the head of Stiles' arousal. Peter can feel each jerk and twitch, can feel how hot Stiles' cock is, and when he breaks away to drag his teeth over the firmness of one of Stiles' asscheeks, he catches a glimpse of how heavy and red Stiles' cock is. Satisfaction all but pours from Peter's skin as he leans back in with a low, rougher groan, licking broadly as if to clear the earlier sensitivity from Stiles' mind before delving back into it with the same intensity.

It isn't too long before Stiles' knees begin to shake and he starts to shift from foot to foot, and Peter subtly braces his own legs closer to make sure he doesn't fall. Groans and moans become breathless begging, and Peter's senses are full of Stiles' desperation. He tastes salt on Stiles' skin and feels the way Stiles begins to try to press his cock against the desk. Peter considers it, musing over what Laura might say, but his thoughts are interrupted completely when Stiles chokes out another plea-- and then stops himself.

But the damage is done.

Peter's eyes bleed red, as while Stiles has used his name, his title, and 'Sir' a few times this evening, nothing has sounded quite so impassioned as _that_. The word he's apparently embarrassed to use unironically, and Peter can't have that, now can he? He makes his decision with ease, and when he draws away again, it's with a wet suck to Stiles' swollen hole.

"I already gave you my permission," Peter coaxes, his voice even smoother. He nudges Stiles forward a step, just close enough for his cock to brush against the edge of Peter's desk. "I know you can do it. You want it so badly. Let go, baby boy. Let Daddy take care of you."

And without further comment, Peter leans back in, fucking his tongue back into Stiles' hole with quicker, sharper movements, teeth occasionally scraping at his rim, and lips sucking when Stiles seems like he's right on the edge of being able to handle it.

* * *

It's just one syllable that escapes out of his mouth. One fucking syllable but Stiles knows that he's damned himself. Peter may have his face buried in Stiles' ass but Stiles fucking knows - he just _knows -_ that Peter heard it. Because of course Stiles wouldn't be lucky and have his slip-up go ignored. He's never been lucky like that.

Daddy. He'd almost said the name _Daddy._ No, what the problem is is that Stiles had almost called Peter _Daddy._ Two syllables. Just two freakin' syllables. He'd been 50% there, but 50% is enough because it's obvious what Stiles had almost said. He honestly thinks it's _more_ damning because he stopped himself and Peter (or anyone) would be able to put two and two together. If Stiles had just said the damn word it likely wouldn't have been a big deal. Peter had mentioned that he was fine with it even. Peter had practically listed off the options with no major preference toward any one of them. And it's not that Stiles is _against_ the whole daddy/baby boy or good boy thing anyway. He's done it before. It's nothing amazing. At least it hadn't been _before_.

But this is Stiles legitimately _into it_ and doing it of his own volition. Peter hadn't claimed that _Daddy_ was a preference even. Peter has used _good boy_ a few times but not enough where it can be considered that Peter is attempting to hint at anything. And yet it had slipped out of Stiles' mouth. Stiles doesn't know why thinking of Peter as Daddy is causing him the most delicious amount of stress and heat, but it is. It fucking is.

Then Peter is easing away but sucking at his hole and causing Stiles' to shudder. Stiles can't do anything about the slip-up but Peter's voice washes over him and when he's nudged forward, Stiles gasps as his cock grazes against the edge of the desk. And Peter is all coaxing and encouraging and fuck, why does Stiles _like_ being called baby boy and _like_ Peter referring to himself as Daddy? The questions go unanswered because Peter's tongue dives back in, and sensitivity shoots through him.

Stiles can't be logical right now. Any apprehensive thought or concern is demolished as he's forced to let go of his reservations because Peter wants him to, because Peter knows he can do it.

"Fuck, Peter," Stiles groans and rolls his hips, his cock dragging against the desk, precome rubbing against it. He's close. He thinks. Stiles hopes. God, he hopes. His dick is aching, his balls tight and he feels wound up and desperate. "God, I need it - need to get off." Stiles scratches at the desk and he fucks himself back on Peter's tongue. "Daddy, please," Stiles then whines and maybe that's what does it because Stiles is pushed over the edge and coming so hard that he feels winded.

* * *

Peter wouldn't do this with just anyone, but someone so clearly willing is another matter entirely. He's catered to a number of kinks in his bed before, and he has very few things he considers off-limits. Domination is his leaning, and so he _has_ run into 'Daddy kink' before, at least often enough for him to know what about it he likes and what he dislikes. It's not about the age, or the innocence. It's about the power dynamic and the trust. Peter would call someone his age 'baby boy' or 'baby girl' if they required it of him, just as he'd do the same to someone Stiles' age. It's providing and protecting on one hand, and satisfying on the other. Given Peter's penchant for all three things, this suits him just fine.

And it _clearly_ suits Stiles as well, as Stiles takes to the change in dynamic immediately. Peter lets him rut against the polished, smooth surface of his desk, undoubtedly leaving trails of precome behind that Laura will smell in the morning. More importantly, _Peter_ will be able to smell it, and that thought burns pleasantly in the back of his mind as he challenges every moment of sensitivity in Stiles' body with his tongue and with the strength in his hands. Stiles' hips begin to roll, pushing against the smoothness of the desk and then bucking back against Peter's tongue, and Peter meets him inch for inch. He sucks and he licks, he drags his stubble over the sensitive skin near Stiles' hole, and he spreads him wide enough to leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

He can _smell_ when Stiles is close, and Peter doesn't let up. Instead he listens as Stiles begins to babble, as his voice begins to get higher with desire and need, and Peter can feel his own dick leaking as he basks in the desperation before him. Stiles' blunt human nails scratch at a desk arguably more costly than anything Stiles owns, and Peter muffles a low growl in his throat as he fucks Stiles with his tongue, his grip tight enough to hint at bruising.

Then Stiles' voice chokes out that phrase - _Daddy, please_ \- and my, my, he _does_ have that particular kink buried deep. Peter feels the first deep, twitching shudder as Stiles' body finally throws him over the edge. He groans rough and pleased as Stiles' whine breaks the air, and Peter tenses his tongue as he presses it in as deep as he can, feeling each tight twitch and spasm as Stiles spills his come along the polished wood of Peter's desk. He shakes like he's about to fall apart and Peter takes him through it, his hands no longer grabbing but instead stroking slowly at Stiles' ass, the backs of his thighs, and up his back.

And it's only when Peter smells the first hint of sensitivity that he finally begins to ease up, sliding back gradually. Stiles' body shakes under his hands and Peter lets his eyes bleed back into blue as he struggles for his own control. It's been awhile since he's felt so affected, and even as he slides a handkerchief from his pocket so that he can wipe the wetness from his chin, he knows he's not even _close_ to done with this boy.

* * *

Fuck, it's really good. It's better than good. Stiles shakes and shudders and makes a mess, his cock shooting come on a desk that probably costs more than everything he owns. It really can't be helped. He doesn't think to try and cover his dick with the palm of his hand. His release isn't much of an actual _relief_ because Peter keeps at it, he keeps licking and it feels like it might drive him insane with sensitivity. No more _Daddy's_ slip out as Stiles pants and basks in the high of an orgasm that is nearly bordering on over-stimulation.

Thankfully - _mercifully_ \- Peter eventually stops and Stiles gets a much needed reprieve. He blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to gather himself, a dopey but tired smile on his face. He hears Peter stand up and Stiles takes a few moments to get his breathing under control. He knows Peter is pleased. Peter at least doesn't say anything smug and it's a small concession. (It probably won't last.)

Upon suggestion, with wobbly legs, Stiles walks naked to Peter's private washroom and he cleans up. Before leaving he looks at his disheveled appearance in the mirror: his neck is slightly red from the scratch of stubble, his eyes glazed, his hair a mess, cock spent. He looks delightfully ravished and he knows Peter is not done.


	2. Pretty lips stretched full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to do something for you now," Stiles murmurs as he folds the towel and then drops it to the floor beside Peter's chair. Stiles lowers himself to kneel on it. Peter will have to swivel the chair to allow Stiles any access, but Stiles is fairly certain that this will be allowed. Who doesn't like getting head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sin! ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆
> 
> Stiles written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Peter written by Dapperscript ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))

The evening is precisely what Peter had hoped it would be. Stiles Stilinski - if that _is_ his real name - is exactly what Peter had expected. He's responsive and open-minded, and he's not afraid to make demands once he's loosened up. He begs like the words are spun gold, and when he gets close to coming, he begins to make these bitten-off, high-pitched sounds that go right to Peter's cock.

Peter basks in the sated look in Stiles' eyes after he comes for the first time, and while it takes a little coaxing for Stiles to get his thoughts in line after, he follows Peter's instructions and heads to the bathroom to clean himself up. Peter watches him go, admiring the shine of wetness on Stiles' thighs and the staggering walk. Peter takes the time to clean up, and when Stiles comes back out, his eyes glassy, a flush on his skin, Peter's plans of bending Stiles over his desk to fuck him fly out of the window. There's something almost drunk on pleasure in his eyes, and a different desire twists in Peter's chest.

Peter winds up fingering Stiles until he's on the edge of his control. He aches at the tightness around his fingers and learns Stiles' body as best as he can in the time he has. He finds his prostate and works at it until Stiles' toes are curling and his breathing is sharp and stuttered. And when Stiles _does_ call yellow, Peter stops and focuses on smoothing his free hand slowly over Stiles' back, murmuring praise as Stiles gathers himself back together. It doesn't take Stiles long each time Peter has to stop, and when he finally feels Stiles' body jerk in pleasure, finally feels Stiles' muscles clamp down on his fingers, Peter revels in the aching cry.

He helps Stiles clean up, and when he sees Stiles' eyelids beginning to droop, Peter wraps him in a luxurious towel and lets him lay back in the chair. Stiles is asleep before Peter has so much as finished cleaning the come off of his desk.

Peter sends a single text to Laura: ' _Don't wait up.'_ He ignores her response of a few apparent devil-face emojis in response and, smiling, he gets to work.

* * *

The next orgasm is harder to bear because it's Peter fingering him ruthlessly over the chair he'd first sat in and Stiles really wants to fuck. As usual, Peter has his own plans. Peter's shirt sleeves are rolled up but in this position Stiles can't see much of anything. He wants to see Peter though, but he can't even get his mouth working to ask about changing positions.

Peter is unrelenting, fingering him slowly but thoroughly, edging him perfectly until Stiles is writhing and shaking, his throat sore from how vocal he's been. Twice Stiles calls "yellow" and the activity ceases. He doesn't usually have to use a safeword, but it's good to know that Peter respects his limits. Only after calming down does Peter ask if he may begin again. Stiles can't find it in him to say no.

Two fingers in, Peter is practically a sadist as he holds Stiles down and milks his prostate until it's painful. Stiles' eyes are glassy when it's finally over and he collapses in the chair as Peter fetches him a towel. Stiles closes his eyes and wonders what it would be like to have this more often. He's not aware that he nods off, a towel wrapped around him, exhausted and wrung out.

It's some time in the morning when Stiles wakes. It's still dark. Only a lamp is on and the desk must be cleaned as Peter is working. Stiles isn't surprised by the sight. He takes a few minutes to fully wake, enjoying the quiet and the comfort of the chair. This still seems like a dream. Maybe this is karma. Whatever it is, he likes it. As soon as he's cognizant Stiles knows what he's going to do. There's no way he's going to not get Peter off at least once. Stiles has standards, okay.

He stands and gathers the towel up. His ass is a little sore, but it's nothing bad. It's been well-loved and if anything, it reminds him that this is real. Stiles strides over to the desk.

"I want to do something for you now," Stiles murmurs as he folds the towel and then drops it to the floor beside Peter's chair. Stiles lowers himself to kneel on it. Peter will have to swivel the chair to allow Stiles any access, but Stiles is fairly certain that this will be allowed. Who doesn't like getting head?

* * *

It takes time for Peter's arousal to fade, though it simmers low under his skin like a pleasant burn. He'd been tempted to touch himself, particularly as he _knows_ his stamina is not lacking, but somehow achieving pleasure without Stiles had seemed somewhat empty. Besides, on a visceral level, Peter feels satisfied. Perhaps he might not have gotten off, but having an attractive young man begging and singing his praises is _better_ stress relief than orgasm in his books. It's akin to the feeling Peter gets when Derek or Laura need calming, or when he manages to bring back something for his pack that they'd wanted. Providing is instinctual, but his pack consists of Hales. Visible gratitude or need are hard to come by. So seeing Stiles' expression twisted in obvious bliss had settled something down to Peter's instincts.

He works through the night, dozing lightly here and there, but every time Stiles shifts, Peter wakes up and watches him. It's nice to have another person in his space, even temporarily. It's almost a shame that Stiles had been hired and that Peter hadn't simply brought him home. But those thoughts aren't helpful and Peter dismisses them.

He's making the final touches on a particularly-grueling case when Stiles' pulse finally changes and he begins to stir. Peter watches him casually, watches awareness slide over Stiles' face, watches him bask, and when Stiles finally blinks himself into awareness and sluggishly gets onto his feet, Peter pushes his laptop away and sits up straighter.

There's _intent_ in Stiles' eyes as he walks over, and Peter swallows back what he'd been about to say. Instead he watches as Stiles folds the towel (exposing his skin to the air beautifully) and then drops down onto his knees. There's no need for clarification, and Peter feels that simmering desire bubble to life again. He considers, thoughtful. Then Peter turns his chair and spreads his legs slightly, reaching up to pointedly undo the button on his slacks with a small quirk of a smile.

"Good morning to you, too," Peter says, teasing but fond. "By all means."

* * *

As he settles onto his knees, Stiles feels more awake and alert. Purpose is giving him renewed vigor and he's always been able to operate on little sleep if there is something to focus on. It's helped him in school and it helps him in work. Right now, his focus is on Peter Hale. Despite their activities, Peter still looks hot and mostly composed. He's down to only his dress shirt and pants and they're wrinkled, but hey, Peter has been rocking his world sexually, there are bound to be wrinkles.

When the chair swivels and Peter turns to face him there is no mistaking the boyish grin on Stiles' face. A tiny miniscule part of him had thought Peter might say no. It was always a possibility, after all.

"Morning, Peter," Stiles murmurs as huskily as he can manage.

While he wants to do this, there does exist a small amount of trepidation because well... Peter has been really fucking good (like the best he's ever been with) and what if _he_ isn't? What if he's actually just subpar and disappointing? He's never had any complaints but Peter is not like anyone he's ever been with. Stiles swallows down his nerves. He's done this before. He'll be fine. He is fine. Repeat after me...

Stiles scoots closer between Peter's legs and his hands rub up Peter's shins, over his knees and then slowly press into Peter's thighs in a little massage. Stiles comes closer yet, his hands slide to rub against Peter's clothed cock, giving an acknowledging squeeze before dragging down the zipper (not as slow as Peter, but still slower than he normally would).

The dress pants open showing expensive boxers that look to be silk. Stiles doesn't pull out Peter's cock though. He leans forward and buries his head against that opening. His hands snake under Peter's shirt, feeling up Peter's abs and chest while Stiles nuzzles affectionately, his cheek rubbing against Peter. He hasn't been able to touch Peter that much and it's something he's going to fix right now and enjoy.

* * *

Peter is tired, but after last night, he feels pleasantly energized in the way that counts. He's not had nearly enough sleep, true, but he feels _better_ even without Stiles showcasing a few of his not-so-hidden talents. Peter enjoys the feeling that he's provided for someone under his care, even under different pretenses. And now, reading the charming grin on Stiles' face and the way his voice dips - rough with sleep and intent - Peter suspects that's about to be reciprocated.

Stiles must have learned something last night as well, for instead of just going for it, instead of unzipping Peter's slacks and using his mouth instantly, Stiles chooses instead to touch. Peter watches, feeling that small flame of desire inside spark brighter as Stiles' hands slide slowly up his shins and then smooth over his thighs. The squeeze of a slow massage has Peter humming a soft note of pleasure, and he settles himself back a little more comfortably in his chair as Stiles' hands move up to undo the zipper of his slacks. Yet instead of using his mouth to suck and try to get Peter off as fast as possible, Stiles instead uses a little seduction of his own.

It works. Heat pools low in Peter's stomach as Stiles leans in, and Peter watches without shame as Stiles turns his head, pressing his cheek to the rise in Peter's silk boxers. They likely still smell a little like arousal and musk from the night before, but Stiles either enjoys the scent or doesn't _mind_ it. Peter waits until the first little nuzzle to sigh his satisfaction, and then one hand moves down to slide his fingers slowly through Stiles' hair. Peter doesn't tug, doesn't pull. He merely strokes, encouraging and allowing Stiles to take his time. Given how lazy the morning feels with another in his office - in his space - Peter approves.

He's not really expecting Stiles' hands to quest up higher, to slide over warm skin, but Peter supposes he understands. Stiles' hands slide up over the dips of his muscles, the broadness of his chest. Despite his clothes being a good fit, they never quite manage to accentuate his muscles, and Peter finds himself wondering if Stiles is surprised to feel them or if he'd already suspected. He's intelligent. He's clever. He could have suspected, but Peter enjoys the touch regardless, his nails scratching softly at Stiles' scalp as he strokes his hair.

"I didn't give you a chance to do this last night, did I?" Peter asks, mostly rhetorically. His voice is coy, perhaps even warm. "You're in no rush. Enjoy yourself, Stiles. You've more than earned it."

* * *

Normally Stiles would have just gone for Peter's dick, no pretense or anything, but _normal_ has not been this appointment at all. Normal is not the name of the game here and maybe normal is overrated. The words _satisfied_ and _thoroughly_ float through Stiles' head. He's been properly and thoroughly satisfied by Peter twice now and Stiles hopes he can do the same for Peter.

Being close to Peter's cock brings with it a masculine musk of arousal and sweat but Stiles thinks he likes it. There's a bit of a fine line between awesome-sex-smell and funky-sex-smell, but this is definitely not the latter. Every time he's went to clean up in the bathroom Stiles has _thoroughly_ washed his junk and ass as to not get over-sexed smelly.

One of Peter's hands comes to his messy hair and Stiles makes a pleased sound at the touch, enjoying the attention and sensation of his hair being displaced, of fingers almost combing through it. He'd known Peter was attractive, but Peter is also like, built and Stiles likes, oh yes he does. He's shameless as his fingers explore and touch. And when Peter speaks up, Stiles is once again reminded how much he really likes that almost-demure lilt to Peter's voice.

"Not that I'm complaining," Stiles comments as he blatantly rubs his mouth against the growing evidence of Peter's arousal while he scratches softly down Peter's abs. He breathes hotly before glancing up, his eyes wide and imploring. "Does Daddy want my mouth?" Stiles asks, feeling a telling heat slide through him. "Will he say 'please?'"

* * *

Perhaps it's a little too prideful, but Peter can't help the way something in his chest warms and feels suddenly stronger at the appreciative look in Stiles' eyes. He can only just see Stiles' face like this, his cheeks a little flushed from sleep, his hair beautifully mussed, his body still lax with relaxation, but he can see the pleasure in Stiles' eyes as his hands roam over Peter's torso. Peter smiles. It's a small smile, almost secretive, but he _is_ a prideful man by times. He'd prefer someone to be impressed by him than the alternative. Call it a form of hedonism.

But hedonism or not, it still feels good to have Stiles' hands wandering over his skin. They're skilled enough that Peter appreciates the dedication, as Stiles seems to learn rather quickly just where he likes to be touched, and where he doesn't. Through it all, as Peter feels himself hardening steadily under the almost kittenish rubs of Stiles' cheek, he's even more charmed by how interested Stiles is in touching him. His hands don't stop once even as he replies, turning his head to press his mouth to the fabric of Peter's silk boxers. It feels tempting, enough that Peter does consider giving Stiles' hair an encouraging tug.

Then nails scratch softly over his skin and Peter's breath catches just enough to be noticeable. Couple that with the look in Stiles' eyes when he looks up at him, and the _Daddy_ that again slides so sweetly from his lips, and Peter allows himself a low, pleased groan. His fingers tighten in Stiles' hair just once, more praise than any sort of reprimand. He's never had a partner quite so bold once they've taken on this particular role, but he's most certainly not complaining. He's also not stubborn enough to deny Stiles this small indulgence.

"I don't think there's much I wouldn't do to see those pretty lips stretched full," Peter says, half-praise, half-coaxing. "Please, Stiles. Be a good boy and let me feel your mouth?"

* * *

Ooooh, this could be interesting and this could be a fuck-up too. Trying to encourage Peter to say please... Well, it's rather unorthodox for a Sir or Daddy to be suggested to do such a thing by the one in a more submissive role. It goes against the expected power dynamic, but Peter doesn't seem like the overly rigid type and the dynamic hasn't been officially decided or set either.

He's also purposefully said Daddy again and it's not even in the throes of passion or during over-sensitivity. There can be no denying it to himself. Stiles likes it. He really does -- at least with Peter Hale. He has one other regular that he does it with and Stiles has never been overly eager or into it and yet here he is, a little hard from saying it and teasing Peter, hoping that Peter will say please.

Stiles doesn't need to wait long before Peter is indulging him and Stiles' heart rate speeds in excitement when Peter obliges him. Stiles lets himself moan softly, digging his nails into Peter's sides before sliding his hands down in order to pull out Peter's cock. It's a nice dick. Uncut and clearly not lacking in size especially when it would be fully hard. Soon he won't have to imagine. One hand wraps around the heated flesh before stroking tight and slow.

"Of course I'll be your good boy and let you feel my mouth," Stiles whispers as he leans over Peter's cock. His hand holds the not-fully hard erection still and Stiles gathers spit in his mouth and while maintaining eye contact with Peter, he purses his lips and lets a glob of spit fall onto the tip of Peter's dick from his mouth.

Stiles then parts his lips more fully and bends down to lick at his spit slowly, his tongue flicking against Peter's slit.

* * *

Peter has no hesitation in asking. Stiles has certainly done a great deal for him tonight; Peter can indulge him in return. If this is a one-time-thing, Peter intends to make it count, to make it memorable, and he'd given Stiles his preferences. Stiles, for all his spirit, has followed Peter's instructions to the letter. While it had taken him time to _really_ understand that Peter had meant it when he'd said he'd wanted Stiles to be genuine, the moan that Stiles lets out after Peter says please proves that he's not forgotten it. Peter's lips quirk in a small smile, but even that hitches at the drag of Stiles' nails over his skin, drawing a slightly tighter sound from him as well.

Peter watches with barely-contained hunger as Stiles' clever fingers dip into his boxers and delicately pull his cock free. He's got control enough to not demand or push. Peter's honestly curious to see what Stiles might _do_ like this, and the appreciative look in Stiles' eyes makes Peter's fingers card slowly back through his hair, his nails scratching gently at the back of Stiles' neck. Just the _sight_ of Stiles so close is enough to make heat pool lower again, and when Stiles' hand wraps around him tightly and begins to stroke, Peter tips his head back with a pleased sigh.

He doesn't break eye contact with Stiles, though, which turns out to be _quite_ important, as Stiles makes a point of leaning over his lap and Peter is left to watch as Stiles essentially spits on his cock. Peter surprises even himself by the slight twitch, by the way his cock fills out more at the sight. Yet the sensation alone is relatively new, but what _truly_ gets him is the way Stiles leans down to lick, his tongue flicking light over the sensitive slit. Peter catches his breathing a moment later, aware that it's begun to hitch slightly, and he's surprised to notice that, as he hadn't been expecting it.

"That's it," Peter murmurs, and he distantly notes that his voice has deepened a little in lust, smoother than it had been. "You _do_ like to show off, don't you? Though, considering how _good_ you look like this... I suppose I can't fault you for that." And Stiles _does_ look good, particularly if the way Peter's cock begins to harden a little faster is any indication. The look in his eyes is fond but intent, like he can't possibly drink Stiles in enough like this.

* * *

Anything spit-related can be a hit-or- miss sex-wise. Sometimes it's hot and other times it's fucking lame like a cheesy fail porno scene. Stiles would like to think he's experienced, but he's really not. He doesn't know why some things are more of a hit than others and he's honestly more familiar with how sex and kink can work in an appointment with a client than in the real world. Stiles hasn't actually dated or fucked around a lot before the escort gig. That's for later, when money and time isn't a problem.

Turns out, this time it's sexy because Stiles feels Peter's cock give a happy twitch and fill out more. Peter isn't scolding him either. All good things. So Stiles reclaims his spit, the tip of his tongue dancing over Peter's tip. And Stiles doesn't miss that delicious change in Peter's breathing, it warms him, delights him and Stiles' lips want to form into a smile.

What's better is Peter speaking to him, tone deeper with an arousal that only spurs Stiles on. He does like showing off and he does like the attention. Like this, Peter's focus is entirely on him and Stiles' pulse skips as he parts his mouth wider and takes Peter's cockhead inside. The skin is slightly salty but all heat and soft. He doesn't stop there, but he is quite slow as he feeds more of Peter's cock into his mouth. Stiles sucks lazy and light, stopping a little more than half way before pulling off with a distinct _pop._

He then rubs his lips against Peter's cock, getting them wet with his own spit. Stiles' eyes are locked on Peter's beautiful pair, his cheeks slightly flush. "I'm wondering if you would rather come down my throat or on my face," Stiles asks coyly, his free hand stroking along Peter's side before scratching again because he hadn't missed how Peter responded. Both have their own appeal, but it's good to check. He kisses the top of Peter's cock, his lips pursed and plump.

* * *

Stiles _does_ know what to do with his lips and tongue. Peter isn't surprised, but the sensation is still exactly what he hadn't known he wanted. Stiles laves attention on Peter's cock, blatant one moment and almost demure the next, and it sends small shocks of pleasure through him as Stiles looks up at him the whole time. Peter doesn't look away; eye contact can be a little hit-or-miss, but Stiles definitely knows what he's doing now. Besides, seeing those pretty lips parting around the head of his cock, and feeling the sudden rush of heat as Stiles' mouth closes around the head is thrilling. Peter groans softly under his breath but still doesn't close his eyes or bask.

Instead he spreads his legs a little wider to make more room for Stiles and he watches as Stiles sucks him in slowly. Bit by bit, Stiles' lips stretch around his cock, and Peter stays still aside from the curl of fingers through Stiles' hair. He shivers, his lips parted in a sort of awe as Stiles' mouth takes him in halfway before sucking back wetly with a loud, obscene _pop_. Peter breathes out between his teeth, and as Stiles starts to _nuzzle_ his cock, Peter feels arousal beginning to gnaw at him.

He's close to fully hard as he looks down at Stiles, at his thick lashes and the flush to his cheeks. Peter wonders just how long Stiles has been doing this in particular, but that thought fades almost immediately in favor of admiring the heat in Stiles' cheeks and the bright, intent look in his eyes. Peter doesn't miss the quicker pulse, and when Stiles speaks, making his suggestion, Peter _finally_ closes his eyes with a tighter breath, like the very thought of both is enough to arouse him further. Considering his cock is beginning to flush at its tip, the foreskin retracted, it's not that far off the mark.

"And a minx to boot," Peter says, a smile in his voice that escalates into a soft, hissed inhale of a real smile when Stiles' nails scratch over his skin. Peter arches into it this time. "Much as I'd love to see your pretty face covered in my come, I think I'd like to feel your throat instead." Peter's nails scratch gently at Stiles' scalp, and when Stiles purses his lips at the tip of Peter's cock, Peter coaxes him down a little and lifts his hips, watching as those plush lips spread as he feeds an inch of his cock into that perfect mouth.

"Do you like using your mouth? You're getting hard, aren't you?"

* * *

Peter does have a nice cock and Stiles does want to get to work on it, but he'd rather know about the come depositing situation now than have to stop later and inquire or possibly do the wrong thing. Most men like to come in a mouth or down a throat, Stiles gets it because nothing gets interrupted that way, but some men _also_ like the visual of shooting their come around or whatever, marking things up. There's no way to know so it's best to ask.

He's called a minx which is like a _slut's_ upper class sister or something. Stiles likes it anyway. It's very Peter-esque, at any rate. Stiles doesn't think he really has a preference on this, it's always nice to not gag on a dick and some guys' jizz tastes horrendous but if he's come _on_ , spunk can get in his hair or possibly his eye so there are other issues to be aware of.

Peter wants to feel his throat and as Peter's nails scratch along his scalp, Stiles has the flash of desire that he wants them _both_ to scratch at each other harder, that he wants to be so turned on that he doesn't care about welts even. None of this is voiced because Peter pushes his head down and Stiles doesn't fight it. His lips spread, his mouth opens and hot, hard flesh is waiting for him.

_'Do you like using your mouth? You're getting hard, aren't you?'_

As his mouth is currently occupied, Stiles is forced to improvise and he makes an affirmative moan around Peter's dick. He doesn't usually get hard while he does this (at least not unless he's touching himself) but Stiles doesn't overthink any of it. He's going to enjoy this and enjoy Peter. He bobs his head and he takes more and more of Peter's hard cock. Stiles works him steadily, sucking and slurping and making eye contact when he can. Right now, he doesn't want to care about giving a "neat" blowjob, so Stiles doesn't.

It's only after his own chin has grown wet from his spit that Stiles forces himself down on Peter's dick, his throat convulsing unhappily. Stiles holds still for a few seconds before sliding back up and giving himself a bit of a reprieve before repeating the motion. It's gotta be a while since he's actually had someone this hot because Stiles _is_ legitimately half-hard just from sucking and gagging on Peter's dick.

* * *

Peter asks but he already knows the answer. Stiles' lips are plush around his cock, his tongue hot and quick and clever, and Peter shivers as the heat of Stiles' mouth takes him in deeper. Breathing in, he can scent the addition of arousal on the air, and the knowledge is quietly thrilling. He can't say that he doesn't understand, of course. There is definitely something arousing about being the sole cause of another person's pleasure, and given how eagerly Peter had thrust his tongue into Stiles' hole just a few hours ago, he understands the surge of arousal.

Stiles' scent is a distant whisper on the back of Peter's mind though, as when Stiles' affirmative moan comes through, the vibration makes him hiss. And then, like a switch had been flipped, Stiles starts to truly go for it and Peter is left with his jaw half-dropping, his breath caught in his throat as Stiles sucks. He's had quite a few partners go to their knees for him, but very few have done so with such blatant enthusiasm. Most try to maintain a level of dignity, or feel disgusted by the thought of saliva marring their lipstick, but Stiles seems to have no such issues.

No, _Stiles_ sucks cock like it's the only meal he'll be given during the day, and the suction full and perfect. His lips are silken and soft as he bobs his head, and each quick flick and rub of his tongue sends sensation prickling along Peter's skin. It doesn't take long for him to harden fully, cock straining and throbbing as it fills Stiles' mouth. Peter's fingers wind in Stiles' hair, though more for something tactile than to lead. And through it all, Peter meets Stiles' eyes, watching as those pretty brown eyes greedily drink in every reaction.

Peter isn't conservative with them. True, he doesn't overreact for Stiles' sake, but every soft moan or groan is voiced. Peter lets Stiles feel each flex of his thighs as he reminds himself to stay still, and when Stiles presses himself down and his throat convulses around Peter's cock, Peter gasps and then groans out Stiles' name low and long. He watches, rapt, as Stiles struggles, but he doesn't tap out. Instead he gives himself time to catch his breath and then goes right back to it. Peter is breathless as his fingers card boldly through Stiles' hair, his cock throbbing and hips twitching just a little.

" _Oh_ , Stiles. Daddy's good boy has such a sweet mouth." It's breathless praise, but Peter's voice is still warm. And, mindful of Stiles' positioning, he angles one of his shins down to thread down between Stiles' legs. As Stiles takes Peter's cock into his throat again, Peter presses his shin between Stiles' legs, feeling the half-hard press of his cock with a low, pleased hum.

"Do you think you could come again? Not too sensitive from last night?"

* * *

Peter is actually - surprisingly - considerate in this. Peter hasn't yanked Stiles' head down and Peter hasn't thrusted rudely into Stiles' mouth choking him. These are all things Stiles approves of _and_ appreciates. While it's obviously a good thing to have responsive and eager partners, Stiles would rather be left to his own devices to work his magic, thanks. He's a professional, he knows what he's doing and he's good at reading body language. If the teasing gets to be too much, he'll lessen or stop. If the dude just wants to get off quick, Stiles will put the pedal to the metal.

And god, Peter's sounds are absolutely delicious. Stiles fucking loves hearing every single hitch of breath, every moan of enjoyment. It's totally worth gagging a little to hear Peter groan out his name because it's so damn sexy to hear the lawyer affected. Fingers continue petting in his hair and Stiles drinks up the attention, feeling warm and pleased and very much awake now.

And Stiles only gets harder when he hears his name and _Daddy_ and _good boy._ Fuck. He feels like a bonafide pervert with Peter. Before it was play pretend - a role - but Peter, fuck, Peter still fully dressed and Peter had ruthlessly worked him so thoroughly, so perfectly before. Peter is so fucking hot and there's just something about him that riles up Stiles--

A clothed leg comes to press against his dick and the question has Stiles faltering in his oral conquest. He can't really give Peter an answer as his mouth is cock-full but that's fine. Stiles groans around Peter's dick and he purposefully rubs himself against Peter's pant leg. He's honestly more interested in the idea of coming on Peter's dress pants than solely getting off. The thought is so appealing to him and he throws himself into sucking down Peter while being shameless as he tries his best to rut against Peter's shin. Stiles doesn't know if he _can_ get off again, but he's going to damn well try.

* * *

A steady grind isn't much stimulation, but Peter scents the sudden wave of arousal that crashes down around Stiles after his question. He doesn't know what it is that has done it, but he can hazard a guess. He's never met someone so unintentionally turned on by the whole 'Daddy' thing and it's a shame that this will only be the once. Because of it, Peter intends to make this memorable. So when Stiles groans so perfectly around his cock, Peter breathes out a low sound in answer and he places his shin at the perfect angle for Stiles to rut up against. And then Stiles gets back to it, sucking wetly, almost obscenely, and the sight alone has Peter's stomach twisting with the sharpness of his arousal.

He sweeps his gaze over Stiles' body, from the slight redness around his throat from where Peter had nuzzled against it, to the slight flush to his ass from Peter's attention last night. Stiles is a vision of pale skin flushed with arousal, and as his mouth sucks and his tongue presses and teases and then pulls out every stop, Peter doesn't bother holding back the sounds that escape him. His fingers slide back down Stiles' nape and he presses his nails to the skin, lightly scratching his way back up in a way he suspects Stiles will enjoy. And he seems to, each sound tight around Peter's cock as Stiles bobs his head and abandons the idea of looking dignified, bobbing his head one moment and then steadily working his way down to hold Peter's cock in his throat the next.

It's on one of those movements that Peter blatantly slides his hand down to gently cup Stiles' throat. He groans, murmuring filthy praise as he feels the way Stiles' throat stretches to accommodate his cock, and given the way Stiles reacts, Peter suspects that not many people have drawn attention to how good he looks like this, to how good he feels.

Peter wants this to last for as long as possible, but sadly all good things do come to an end, even like this. Stiles' mouth is quick and clever, is attentive and hot, and when Peter feels the telltale tightness within, he doesn't hesitate to warn Stiles. Panting softly, he cups the back of Stiles' head, his cock aching and drooling precome across Stiles' tongue.

"You think you can take me in one more time? I'm close," Peter breathes, and his fingers card through Stiles' hair again as he slowly, carefully guides Stiles back down. "That's it, baby boy. You've been so good. One more time, now, and swallow as much as you can. If you want to make a mess, you can come all over Daddy's slacks."

Perhaps it's a little underhanded, but Peter knows a little bit more now about what Stiles likes. And as Stiles takes him once more into his throat, Peter can't help the small twitch of his hips, or the broken groan he lets out as Stiles' throat convulses around him again, squeezing and tightening where Peter is most sensitive. He tangles his fingers in Stiles' hair and curses roughly, his voice shaking, and then pleasure crashes over him on a dizzying wave as he _finally_ lets himself come down Stiles' throat with a tight groan of Stiles' name.

* * *

Later, this entire night might seem like a dream to Stiles. Having a hot client who wants to pleasure _him_ for a change? Fucking crazy, but Stiles has gotten off twice and given the time, Stiles is beginning to realize that he's not going to actually get fucked either. It's a weird thought to process and Stiles should feel relieved, right? It can be a pain in the ass to take it up the ass. He's already sore from the barrage of attention from Peter's tongue and fingers. Speaking of that attention, Stiles has no idea how Peter hasn't complained either. It's awkward doing ass-stuff, Peter's jaw has gotta hurt, his wrist sore and yet Peter hasn't mentioned anything.

Peter adjusts his leg and it's immediately apparent that he's attempting to make this easier for him. Stiles still doesn't understand the fascination Peter has about pleasing his partners. Ego? Yeah, that's some of it, but it's not all of it. Stiles rubs his cock against a soft expensive pant leg. He hasn't even seen Peter naked either which somehow just seems unfair but Stiles is on a mission here. What's that mission? Get Peter off and get himself off so he can jizz on Peter's pants. Mission accepted.

Stiles goes to town on Peter's rather lovely dick. He keeps thing varied, mindful of his teeth and Stiles is stupidly pleased by Peter's sounds. He wants more of them, so he pushes himself. He feels his own jaw ache, his throat feels itchy and pissed off from gagging, but Stiles ignores it. It's not the easiest to focus on rubbing his cock against Peter's shin while trying to blow Peter's mind by blowing his dick, but Stiles is a professional and he doesn't get discouraged easy. When a hand comes to his throat and he's gagging but holding himself still, Stiles hears Peter give him praise and Stiles honestly jerks and closes his eyes. (They feel good for another reason.)

When Peter gives him a warning in asking him to deep throat one last time, Stiles gives a little nod, his eyes opening, wet with focus.

Then Peter says shit that shouldn't be hot. Peter calls him _baby boy,_ says he's been _so good,_ and specifically makes reference to messing up _Daddy's slacks_ and arousal pounds into Stiles, making his dick ache, making him whine. But he complies, he focuses on forcing himself down on Peter's cock and this time Peter's hips twitch and push as well and Stiles gags a little harder, he scratches a little harder and he grinds against Peter's shin a little harder.

And shit, when Peter comes, it's beautiful and visceral, almost wild. It's the fingers gripping in his hair (Daddy's?), the come shooting down his throat (Daddy's?) and when _Daddy_ groans out his name, Stiles shakes and comes and it's awkward and a little scary because breathing is difficult, the urge to cough and spit up Peter's spunk rears its head, but Stiles tries to hold his head still for as long as possible, moaning around Peter's cock through his own orgasm until he absolutely has to pull off, weak and messy and forcing himself to swallow as he all but collapses into Peter's lap.

* * *

Through the pounding of pleasure that tears through Peter's veins, he can still see and hear Stiles, can still breathe in the scent of his desperation and his fear as breathing gets more and more difficult. Yet above all, Peter can sense the buzzing in Stiles' mind. Even as pleasure pounds through him, one look at the dazed, wet look in Stiles' eyes and the deep flush to his skin makes it very evident to him that Stiles not only likes this, but perhaps has _needed_ it in some fashion. Peter's slept with people with this particular kink before, but it had never been like this. It had been far more playful and teasing, more getting off on the title than the more submission and domination aspect of it. But Stiles? Peter thinks he might be the real deal, or close enough to it that he'd _needed_ this.

Peter thinks he had too. The blinding pleasure of release is only compounded by the way Stiles' throat convulses around him. Peter feels his cock pulse, feels pleasure curl all through him as he shoots hot down Stiles' throat and feels it convulse around him in a gag and a swallow. And then, on the edges of Peter's awareness, he hears the desperate little sounds that escape Stiles, and then the scent of his pleasure spikes hard, mingling with the scent of Peter's own come. Peter feels Stiles' cock pulse against his shin, feels the hot dampness seeping through his slacks, and he hisses sharply, the knowledge - and the vibration of Stiles' moans - sending a fresh wave of pleasure through him.

He takes it for as long as he can, but when sensitivity begins to spike and he senses Stiles' body beginning to shake with the effort to breathe, Peter sags in his seat and shakily guides Stiles' mouth off of his cock. He watches, rapt, as his cock slides free of those swollen lips, saliva and come connecting to the head as Stiles reluctantly lets him go. Panting, Peter watches Stiles drag himself together. Then, as if it's too much, Stiles slumps over on Peter's lap, and the rush of warmth and pride that Peter feels as aftershocks dance along his skin is likely dangerous.

He doesn't care. Still breathing hard, Peter reaches into his desk and pulls out a handkerchief, then eases Stiles up a little higher. Still breathing hard, Peter leans in, and as he tips Stiles' chin up with one hand, he passes the handkerchief over his wet chin and lips, helping to clean up the traces of come and saliva on Stiles' skin.

"That's my good boy, Stiles," Peter praises quietly, pride in his voice. "That was perfect. I knew you could do it. Here, chin up. Look at me." The handkerchief passes over Stiles' throat, and Peter then folds it, bringing a corner to dab the wetness of sensitivity from the corners of Stiles' eyes.

When Stiles' face is clean, that's when Peter reaches down with both hands. One buries into Stiles' hair, stroking fully, and the other moves down Stiles' sweaty back, touching and stroking, almost soothing. Peter's not irresponsible, after all. Intensity in any way requires aftercare, and it's no chore to give it.

* * *

It's messy and exhausting and Stiles feels weak from this most recent endeavor. Stiles is finding that doing _anything_ with Peter seems to be exhausting in the best possible way. Of course he's used to mental exhaustion from taxing clients (some are more needier than others), but this is something else entirely. Stiles feels like he's been living _harder_ , each moment and experience sharper and more memorable. Just _more_ in general.

And it's completely dirty to be getting off this hard on gagging and thoughts of Daddy and jizzing on Peter's overpriced dress pants, but whatever. It's obvious that Peter is into it too and Stiles is buzzing with absolute contentment, pleased with himself and pleased that he's gotten Peter off too. (As much as Stiles has really appreciated Peter's laser-focus, Stiles had felt weird about Peter not getting off too.)

In Peter's lap, Stiles feels boneless and he lets Peter straighten him up. Peter's hand comes to his chin and he tilts his head up. Stiles knows he likely looks like a mess, like a regular cock whore, spit-slick swollen lips, wet eyes, come mixing, but whatever. A damn handkerchief is somehow produced and Peter cleans him up.

Stiles wants to make a joke - that he's not a kid, that he doesn't need to be cleaned up - but his mouth doesn't move. A stupid part of him _likes_ the attention. It's kinda sweet actually and it only gets nicer when Peter outright compliments him and Stiles feels dazed and warm and weird, but it's not bad. He complies when instructed to look up and the soft cloth is dabbed at the corner of his eyes. He's pretty sure he hadn't cried, it's just moisture from gagging.

For once, Stiles is speechless and far too fuck-happy. Peter pets him, one hand in his hair, another down his back and Stiles settles his head on Peter's lap, his arms working to wrap around Peter's back in a hug. It reminds him of being young, clinging to his mom or dad after a nightmare... "This's nice," Stiles slurs.

When Stiles wakes, he's back in the chair, cleaned up _everywhere_ and wrapped in a new towel. Peter is gently shaking him and Stiles' blinks hazily.

"'m up, 'm up," he mumbles after a yawn. This isn't new. This is his time to leave, he's pretty sure, so he cracks his neck and straightens. "Booting me out or you want a quickie?" Stiles asks, his voice a little raw from all of the previous night's activities.

* * *

Peter watches in silence as Stiles basks in the attention, and while it's hard to tell based on sight and senses alone, he can almost see Stiles slipping into the subtle post-haze that so properly defines subspace. Peter's not brought many people there before. People enjoy the concept of something so 'kinky', but rarely to achieve the state of mind that Stiles seems to be floating in. Peter's not irresponsible though, so when Stiles leans in against him and his eyes slowly slide closed, arms looping loosely around Peter's waist as he sits, Peter doesn't draw him away. Instead he keeps touching, keeps coaxing. He listens as Stiles' pulse slows down, almost sluggish with a buzzing relaxation, and Peter keeps touching until Stiles eventually begins to drift off.

He doesn't move for a long time once Stiles' mind seems to shut itself off pleasantly. Intensity gives way to a clear relaxation and only then does Peter carefully go about cleaning up.

He tucks himself back into his ruined slacks, idly mindful of dry cleaning and the scents that Laura will undoubtedly draw out in time when she arrives. Peter doesn't care. He transfers Stiles to the chair, but not before lifting him carefully into the bathroom to clean him up properly, with warm water and gentle soap and touches soft enough that Stiles won't wake up.

Peter is careful as he gets Stiles ready, until his scent is less covered in sweat and come and instead basking in relaxation. Only when he's clean does Peter dry him off and then carry him back to the chair with a new towel, thicker and warmer than the last. He sits with him awhile, keeping contact present, and if he stretches his instincts out enough, he can _almost_ take some of his pain away. Almost. Peter relaxes, enjoying the sound of another living person nearby, so close to him.

Stiles wakes a while later, Peter reluctantly and gently shaking him awake. Much as he'd love to let him sleep there for the whole day, Peter _does_ have clients and he does need to clean up still. Yet that doesn't make Stiles' eventual assumption any easier to hear. 'Booting' Stiles out must happen often enough, and Peter grunts his mild displeasure at the thought.

But he can't deny that he _does_ need to ask Stiles to leave. Sighing to himself, regretful, because this had actually been _pleasant_ , Peter finally stands up and walks to his desk.

"I'd love for you to stay, but I do have a client coming in a little over an hour and I should clean up first. Rest assured, had I the time, you'd be staying for far longer. But if you need something to eat or drink before you leave, by all means."

Peter fishes something out of his desk and then walks over. He hesitates for all of a moment before holding his hand out, offering Stiles a small-but-sturdy card.

"Here. My card. Last night was truly memorable."

* * *

Stiles doesn't mean anything by his comment. He's not affronted by getting the boot. Everything comes to an end and usually he can't wait to get home anyway. Home may be a crappy one room apartment, but it's home. It's comfy and safe... This morning, however? Stiles wouldn't have minded something _more_ to have happened. (Which is honestly a first.)

When Peter moves away, Stiles tilts his head to the side cracking his neck again and stretching. He hopes his disappointment isn't obvious when Peter answers. The boot then. Back to the real world where Peter is big bad lawyer and Stiles studies in ratty pyjamas at home. So Stiles busies himself with redressing. He's not about to dally and possibly piss off a client. Peter has been undoubtedly good to him as well so Stiles wants to ensure he's timely.

While Stiles likes free shit, he's not going to be a pest here. He's no longer surviving off of ramen and oatmeal. He can afford and he does buy fruits and vegetables like a proper adult. As he dresses, Stiles can't help but flinch. He's a little sore. Not from roughness or cruelty, however, just from a lot is insistent _attention_. It's pretty interesting and somehow Stiles knows that very little studying is going to be done today. He's so spilling this to Lydia.

He's hanging his knapsack over his shoulder when Peter comes on over and hands him something. Stiles takes it out of respect but as his eyes scan the details he scrunches his nose. "While I do agree, Mr. Hale," Stiles begins. "I'm not in the practice of handing out freebies, no matter how much I might be tempted."

In his hand is Peter's business card. It has a work and cell number on it. An e-mail address. Any time he's been given one of these in the past, it's always been awkward. Stiles had thought Peter better than this...

* * *

Peter's mind is unfortunately elsewhere as he hands Stiles his business card. The office will sadly need to be cleaned; Peter doubts that any clients will be able to smell what he'd done, but it should be aired out and sanitized at very least. Laura, when she comes in, is going to be insufferable as despite how much Peter cleans, _she_ will be able to tell. Peter's already working through how to discuss this with her, with emphasis on how _not_ to discuss it with her, when he hands Stiles his card and gives what he thinks is a rather good explanation.

But when Peter finally takes in the sound of Stiles' voice, he blinks back to the present and looks at Stiles. The small frown is subtle but Peter's no fool. He notes it, notes the little scrunch to Stiles' nose and after a moment Peter quickly replays what he'd said, looking for a _reason_ for Stiles' upset. What had he...

Oh. _Oh_. Stiles thinks-- Peter only just manages to avoid scowling, for surely he must be better than _that_.

"You misunderstand me," he says, sounding patient and a little awkward instead of irritated. Good lord, if Laura had heard _that..._ "I'm giving that to you in the event that you have need of it. I'm not in the habit of accepting favors; I prefer to pay for what I'm given. But considering your line of work, and your current area of study, and considering you're _clearly_ an intelligent young man..." Peter tilts his head to the side, then shrugs slightly with one shoulder.

"I wanted you to have my card in case you _need_ to call me for some reason. I hope that clears things up?"

* * *

This is an unfortunate side effect of actually having a good connection with a client. Sometimes these clients gets it into their heads that hey, maybe they can get something on the side for free because most people - it doesn't matter how filthy rich - still like free shit. Free is always better. And then it's like some matter of boasting if you were able to win over the escort.

It doesn't matter how great the orgasms had been, it doesn't matter how hot Peter may be, Stiles can't go messing up what works. Any sex for fun or dating is off the line for now. Maintaining a steady income and saving is his priority because Stiles would like to get to the point where he doesn't need to sell his company for money, thanks. But he also doesn't want to struggle to make ends meet. School and life is stressful enough, he doesn't want to have to worry about not having money to buy socks or groceries.

It doesn't take Peter long before he's replying and Stiles is, initially, inwardly cringing that they need to have this conversation, but wait--

A misunderstanding. Well, fucking great. Stiles tries to school his expression into something neutral -- anything other than embarrassment and dread over what he'd _assumed_. It doesn't matter that Peter is being understanding and even gracious, the damage is done. Stiles bites his bottom lip before he realizes what he's doing and promptly stops. None of that. He's not that awkward kid anymore.

"Ah, gotcha," Stiles says and grins. "Totally my bad."

Stiles pockets the business card. He has no plans on ever reaching out because he's self-sufficient. It's then that he notices the obvious dirty spot on Peter's pant leg from him and Stiles makes it obvious about his looking. His smile is more genuine now.

"Yeah, you should go clean up. Need to look like a respectable man and all." Stiles steps closer and kisses Peter goodbye. It's short and sweet and Stiles doesn't linger. He turns and leaves the office feeling good. He has no complaints.

As soon as he gets back to his apartment, Stiles strips and takes a long shower. The hot water helps relax him and more than a few times Stiles almost dreamily thinks back to his orgasm-stuffed night with one Peter Hale. Yeah. He definitely lucked out. If Stiles had even one escort buddy he'd ask how common an occurrence it was. Stiles assumes it's rare.

Once he's dressed in baggy grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that may have more than a few holes, he calls up Lydia and flops down on his rather comfy but beaten up looking couch.

They small talk it up for a few minutes until Lydia comes out and says, "Look, cut to the chase, I _know_ you have something to spill." Stiles can hear the exasperated fondness. God, he misses her. He can't wait to go home for Christmas break because she's coming home too.

Stiles sighs happily. "Lydia, I had a craaaaazy hookup last night."

"Go on," she encourages and Stiles can hear her settling down on her bed. Time for girl talk, apparently.

She doesn't know that he's an escort. No one does and that's how it's going to stay. If Stiles wants to talk about a client, he gets creative, but that's fine. It'd be a breach of contract if he were to actually be honest, anyway.

"Older guy. Totally hot. A _professional_. Blue eyes. Light brown hair. Fit. Sexy facial hair."

"Ooooh, yes, boy! We like all of those attributes, yes we do."

Stiles laughs, a pleased smile on his face. While it's not fun to lie, he appreciates being able to pretend like he's a normal college kid who can get lucky sometimes.

"Yeah, we definitely do," Stiles agrees. "Anyway, he bought me a drink. We talked. He's smart. Actually interested in what I'm studying. Went back to his office..."

Lydia makes a 'go on' sound.

"And he rocked my body," Stiles bursts out. "I got off three times, Lyds."

"Seriously? Not bad, Stiles, not bad."

He doesn't go into too much detail, but it's still fun to gush. There's just certain things that he can't talk to Scott about and banging dudes is one of them, but Lydia has always been on board for it.

* * *

"Holy shit, did you have an orgy in here?" Is the first thing that Peter hears when Laura walks into his office that morning.

He sends her a dry look, obviously judgmental, but inwardly sighs. He'd changed his clothes, caught a shower, and cleaned his desk, but Laura's senses are sharp even for a Beta. "Does it look like I had an orgy in here?"

"No, but it _smells_ like you did."

Peter rolls his eyes, and it doesn't take Laura long to start quizzing him on how his evening had gone. Peter keeps his answers more or less clipped, but it doesn't take him long for a note of teasing or two to slip out when Laura elbows him and winks, or informs Peter that she'd made Derek red by loudly discussing how much sex Peter had to have been having at that point. Peter half-heartedly chides her, and while the initial morning is awkward, it soon settles back down.

It's not until he's packing up to go home for the first time in two days that Laura sidles in and nudges him. "You look more relaxed, Uncle Peter. You should call your orgy again sometime."

Peter sends her a withering look, dismisses her with a flap of his hand (complete with a very unladylike snort of laughter from Laura) and leads the way down to the carport. Yet even as he climbs into his car and breathes in the familiar scent of leather and pack, he has to admit that the thought _is_ tempting. But the last thing Peter wants is complications; work had flown by that day, but it won't every day, and he can't afford distractions when big clients come to call. Even so... he doesn't throw away the business card of the agency he'd used. Call it brief sentimentality.

* * *

Peter's business card gets stuffed in his desk drawer and Stiles purposefully doesn't look at it. He wonders if he'll get another inquiry for an appointment. Stiles doesn't wonder about it too long or too frequently because that'd be weird.

At first he's disappointed because Stiles would have enjoyed another romp in the hay with 'ole Peter, but then he reasons it's probably for the best. Peter _had_ been a little weird, after all. Something about the guy. And the whole _Daddy_ thing had gotten a little ridiculous.

Stiles' clients are safer and manageable and that's good. This is exactly what Stiles needs anyway. He doesn't take any new clients. He decides to not be greedy. Things are going well. He doesn't technically _need_ another regular anyway.

So Stiles meets up with Janice next. She's an older woman with a wicked sense of humor who literally just wants him to come dressed nicely with a bow tie and they have tea at her overpriced home and she reminisces about happier, simpler times while ogling him shamelessly. It's actually kind of cute. He appreciates her candor. She wants a young attractive thing to keep her company for two hours and brighten up her day. While Stiles obviously can't understand it, he's happy to be fulfilling a need and cheering up an old bird.

"Frank" is another client. Stiles knows it's an alias, but that's fine with him. Frank is a little weirder. He's some super stressed out business tycoon who never undresses fully (and therefore Stiles doesn't either). Frank also wants Stiles to get dominant with him and fuck him. Frankly, Stiles doesn't mind. It can be fun having the roles reversed and he can tell Frank needs the damn outlet and to let go of some control. It's a little ironic, even though Stiles takes the role of the 'top', their sessions have remained the same since day one. Frank doesn't care for change so Stiles doesn't change it up. Suits him fine.

After rolling off the condom, Stiles can't help but think about fucking Peter and how that would be... Did Peter ever bottom, anyway? Bottoming can be touchy for certain men but he thinks Peter would look amazing spread out--

No. Nope. Stiles stops that thought.

*** * ***

School keeps Stiles busy. He's not involved in any extracurricular activities, wanting to focus on making good grades and not getting worn out with balancing school and work. Stiles Skypes with Scott and his dad a few times a week. He gives an emoji with the rolling eyes when Lydia texts and asks if he's gone after 'Mr. Hot Professional.' Stiles had let it slip that he'd actually managed to get the guy's number. Whoops...

Two weeks pass and on a Friday where he has no plans, Stiles wonders for a whole three minutes about contacting Peter. What would he say though? He can't text or call Peter and say he's bored and wanted to check in or hang out. Not allowed and just weird. Peter had implied the card was there in case he _needed_ it, not if he had _wanted_ something.

And maybe Peter hadn't been that impressed with him. Maybe it had been all lies because if Peter had had a good time, why wouldn't he book another appointment? Or what if Peter isn't looking for something weekly anyway? Or what if Peter would like variety and choose a girl or a different guy next time? It's those thoughts that promptly have Stiles stop with the wondering. They barely know each other and this isn't Pretty Woman. He's not some trash looking to be saved. He's fine the way he is.

* * *

As he'd expected, it doesn't take long for life to kickstart into high gear once more. A client comes in not a week later _reeking_ of stress, and Peter is thrown headlong into a rather intense case that shows no sign of letting up. Laura is run off her feet, and he even gets Derek in to do a little legwork for him, and to talk to the police in the precinct in order to try and charm a little information out of them.

It does what he'd assumed it would; it takes his mind off of the night he'd spent with Stiles completely and Peter throws himself into the work, feeling sharper and more focused as he doggedly runs down the opposition. Yet every now and then after a long day at work, exhausted from using his senses to sense deception, he can't help but consider... but no. No. Once is safer.

It doesn't matter that Laura initially teases him, and then eventually slides into something more urging, as if attempting to coax Peter into seeing someone again, but Peter gently turns her down. He spends the evenings he can training his Betas. Maybe they're just his kin, but he doesn't go any easier on them, and when all three of them are panting and exhausted but high on using their instincts and skills, they collapse together to recuperate. It's not a bad life.

*** * ***

But the stress does gradually grow more and more. Peter finds himself oddly fixated every time the phone rings, and tells himself he's not even a little bit disappointed when it's not Stiles. It's a good thing, he tells himself. If Stiles isn't calling, he must not want or need to. It's safe. And yet...

The case he'd taken had been high-profile and intense, and it had taken the courts by storm, getting fast-tracked beyond what he'd believed capable. In the end, though it's a cutthroat battle, Peter is the one who steals the win. No one can really celebrate as they're far too exhausted from the last few weeks, but he still finds himself pleased. Pleased and giving serious consideration to picking up the phone himself.

There are no feelings there, perhaps, but Peter finds himself thinking almost longingly of the dazed, blissed-out expression that had been on Stiles' face when he'd reached his own variation of subspace. He finds himself lingering for a long time, contemplating the impossible and almost bringing himself to compromise on more than one occasion.

He goes home with a woman once on a whim, and she's pleasant enough, but while she winds up blissed out and shaking, she doesn't look up at him after with the same amount of relaxation. She's awed, but it's not the same.

Peter finally relents a little over three months later, and though every fiber of his being is telling him this is a _bad_ idea, he can't quite help himself. It's harmless.

He picks up the phone.


	3. Quite the mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter lifts his eyebrows and finally smirks a secret little smirk. "I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More! ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧
> 
> Stiles written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Peter written by Dapperscript ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))

When he gets alerted that a former client - Peter - is requesting him for an _entire_ Friday night, Stiles may stare at the laptop screen a little too long. He first double checks to make sure it is, in fact, the same Peter. The IDs match up. It _is_ Peter. Fuck yeah!

Stiles is a little too ecstatic when he texts Lydia: [ _Gonna go see Mr. Hot Professional tonight ;)_ ]

It's probably a mistake to be mentioning Peter again because then Lydia is going to harp on it and Peter is _just_ a client. Two times doesn't guarantee a third appointment or a regular thing anyway... but it's one step closer. As excited as Stiles is, he's a little miffed that it took Peter this long to re-book. He knows he shouldn't be. It's completely impractical, but Stiles had just... wanted _more._ He's not used to that. And while there are clients he actually _does_ like seeing, he doesn't necessarily crave seeing anyone.

That is, until Peter.

He dresses in tan chinos, a black polo t-shirt with a green plaid button-down over it. He's not going for quite so boy next door tonight. He doesn't need to. He's showered, shaved, washed, cleaned, stretched a little and ready to mingle. He gets dropped off a few blocks away from Peter's work so he can walk off some nerves.

Stiles is careful to not rush and get sweaty. Also, focusing on the walking helps calm him down. He knows he shouldn't be freaking out, but he just doesn't know what to expect. Stiles had honestly thought Peter would want to see him again -- to see him _sooner._ And what if Peter's behavior last time had just been a one-off? It's not that Stiles is expecting or wanting to be crazy pampered either.

To be honest, Stiles just wants to get fucked.

Stiles is approaching the expansive building when a limo door opens and Peter fucking Hale pops out. Stiles hadn't been expecting such a spectacle. He'd been focused on walking through the main entrance doors, not on the pretentious limo waiting outside. So, he startles slightly, jolting and tensing until he figures out that it's Peter's car and Peter is either going somewhere with him or coming back from somewhere.

"Fancy meeting you here," Stiles says in way of a greeting. He smiles warmly, feeling excited as he strides over.

* * *

Peter doesn't actually tell Laura this time that he'll be spending the night with Stiles again. Laura had asked to take Derek out for the next few days in celebration after that last case, because - in her words, "my little bro needs to let loose once in a while". She'd strictly informed Peter that it was a Beta's night out and Peter had made a show of rolling his eyes and then eventually relenting with an encouraging wave of his hand. He'd sent her off with his blessing and he'd managed to keep his expression hidden until after she'd left. Then, aware that this was going to be different from the last time he'd hired Stiles, Peter got to work.

He showers and grooms properly, taking great care to trim his facial hair precisely the way he likes it the best. Maybe he primps a little more than normal, tousling his hair artfully instead of letting it stay as professional as it had been when he'd last seen Stiles. He focuses on picking out the clothing he wants most, selecting almost silken dress slacks to pair with the suit jacket (remembering the dry cleaning bill from last time almost fondly). He picks a red tie this time, almost satin in origin, and it doesn't take him long from there to assemble each and every piece. Then he considers what he'll wind up doing.

Which brings him to the limo. Maybe it's a little ostentatious but this is as much a celebration for him as Laura and Derek's trip is for them. He'll go out again with them for a pack celebration later, but for now, this is what he feels will let him relax again. Considering Stiles had been on his mind so much the past few months, it makes sense.

Peter ignores the small voice that had been mildly disappointed that Stiles hadn't called. He maintains that Stiles has likely been too busy, or that he'd not had any particular need of anything.

Peter hires his driver - a woman who never asks questions and is content to follow instructions regardless of how odd they might be - and gives her the instruction to go to his place of work. Once there, Peter leans back on the bench seat of the limo and reaches out, waffling over whether wine or sherry would be best. He does have spiced rum and coke, however. He'd remembered, and he assumes that Stiles' order hasn't changed.

When Stiles shows up, looking less boy-next-door but equally as appealing, Peter watches him for a moment, admiring the length of his gait and the assuredness in his step. He reaches over and opens the door to the limo, apparently shocking Stiles out of his distraction, and the immediate smile that Stiles sends him is reassuring. Something in Peter's shoulders relaxes.

He steps aside, holding the door open with one of his small, nearly-secret smiles in response. "Indeed. A complete coincidence, I'm sure. It's good to see you again, Stiles. Would you come in? If you're spending the night, I'd rather give you the option of a real bed this time."

* * *

Stiles knows how he _usually_ feels meeting up with clients. Some clients are more pleasant than others so he feels _all right_ with them _\--_ not great, but certainly not dreading it (it _is_ called _work_ for a reason). There are a few times where he's less than stoked about certain individuals, but nothing is outright bad. Nothing is abusive or dangerous and it's certainly better money for less work than any other job he could feasibly get.

But this right now, this is a feeling Stiles hasn't experienced. He's a bit giddy and excited-nervous and it's utterly ridiculous because it doesn't matter how hot Peter is or how good he'd been, Peter is _still_ a paying client and Stiles needs to keep his cool... which is difficult to do because Peter looks delicious. His hair a little more styled and free, less proper and Stiles really likes it. The suit is fitted perfectly, accentuating Peter's broad shoulders and chest. Stiles knows just from looks that it's stupidly overpriced and likely feels that way too. The tie - red - catches his eye which is like an exclamation point of the whole ensemble.

Yeah. Mr. Hot Professional is right but it still hasn't escaped Stiles that it had been months since they last saw each other. Even if their appointments weren't going to be a weekly thing, Stiles assumed that Peter would book ahead of time. As Stiles has a rather small window of availability, it's not always easy to get appointments... Not that Peter knows this or would care. Stiles is mostly on a schedule with his clients. It's only the occasional Friday evening or Sunday that he has free.

When Peter greets him, the prospect of a limo ride and a real bed is appealing. Stiles doesn't know what his face does and it's honestly disconcerting. He thinks he might smile or he might look incredulous. He quickly looks down and swallows, not wanting to allow himself to be so... so something. Not like himself.

"Of course, don't mind if I do," Stiles responds finally after clearing his throat and waltzing over. He climbs into the luxurious and rather spacious back of the limo and slides over to the other seat so Peter can follow behind him. Stiles slips off his knapsack and places it by his feet. He forgoes his seatbelt in case Peter wants to do something (hey, Stiles wouldn't complain).

"Was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

Probably not the best thing to start with...

* * *

One night certainly isn't enough to base an entire opinion off of, but there's something special about Stiles. True, Peter has known him for less than a day, and it had likely been some sort of work persona. And yet when Stiles had drifted so pleasantly into an unexpected subspace, he'd been treated to the _true_ side of him, albeit briefly. And that, more than anything, is what has been difficult to shake out of his head. Peter is used to one-night stands more than anything. He's had a few relationships in the past but never has a one-night stand, so to speak, lingered in his mind as anything but a good fuck.

Oh, Peter isn't going to think _more_ on this, but the thought of calling Stiles again and breaking his rule had never really left him. So that he's actually gone and broken his one-and-done rule is... meaningful. When Peter sees the incredulous-slash-pleased look that alights on Stiles' expression when he realizes what's going on, he thinks again that he might like to see that more often, as awful as it would be were anyone to find out. Odd. He's reckless in his own ways, but never like this.

Peter doesn't care. That's a concern for the future. So he beckons Stiles inside with a polite smile and watches as he climbs in, admiring the way his chinos hug his hips. Peter follows after him once Stiles is settled, and he takes his time to situate himself back in his seat. After a moment, he reaches out, already moving to retrieve something for Stiles to drink... and then Stiles speaks up, and what he _says_ draws Peter up short.

Blinking, because there's a small twist of something in Stiles' scent, Peter straightens again and sends Stiles a sidelong look. There's a brief expression of confusion, followed almost immediately by something else, almost thoughtful.

"I did give you my card," Peter offers casually, though he's aware that this comment is likely _not_ casual. Interesting. "You could have called me if doing so was on your mind. I did give it to you for a reason."

Peter leans back in his seat, turning to look properly at Stiles, his posture casual. It's clear immediately that Stiles has the floor, so to speak.

* * *

He should be charming. He should be flirty. He should be sweet. Stiles should smile and compliment Peter's suit and the car. Stiles could even play up his excitement (which wouldn't be much of a stretch). There are a lot of better things to say than what he's gone with. He almost sounds petulant or at least a few steps removed from petulant and that's totally not how Stiles wants to ever be.

He doesn't _want_ to sound like he's pouting or that he'd been waiting or worrying. Both are bad behaviors. A genuine interest in a client? No. Professional distance exists for a reason. There are reasons why he doesn't share his life story with clients, why he gives away bits and pieces and if necessary, moves the convo in another direction. He doesn't become friends with them. They're not friends. He doesn't accept extra handouts.

It seems more than a little bizarre to be sitting in the back of a limo with Peter Hale. There's a partition separating them from the driver so it's not like Stiles is concerned with privacy it's just like... Being in a car is so normal compared to being rimmed over Peter's desk. The car is large enough to allow them space as well. They're not touching and somehow that seems jarring. God, they'd been pretty damn close and familiar by the end of their night. Stiles had gone up and kissed Peter before turning and walking out, dazed, but more than content. He doesn't know what to expect here, especially given his opening remark and how it could be received poorly.

Thankfully, Peter doesn't seem to be overly perturbed by the comment and Stiles relaxes slightly. Peter is all calm and collected, pointing out that Stiles did have his contact information. Stiles' jaw twinges at the implication that this is _his_ doing.

"Yeah, if I _needed_ you," Stiles says. "Not if I _wanted_ to see you again." Stiles tries to meet Peter's eyes but what he's said just hits him.

The rates are set. There's no reason for Stiles to _want_ to see Peter for his money -- any client would do. If Stiles _wants_ to see Peter, it's because he had a vested interest in Peter himself.

* * *

This is not what Peter had expected, and he finds it honestly intriguing. It appears (though he has no plans to take advantage of this) that Stiles has at least been thinking about him. It sets something alight in Peter's chest, a warmth of pride and accomplishment that threatens to draw a self-satisfied smirk up onto his lips. He _had_ told Stiles before that he draws enjoyment from satisfying his partners. And seeing as Peter's rule about meeting people a second time with no relationship has usually been in place, he hasn't met many people again to ask them if they'd been thinking of him. Not that he would anyway.

So Stiles admitting it makes Peter want to preen, but when Stiles presses the issue and insists that Peter had given him the card if he'd _needed_ to call versus _wanting_ to, Stiles isn't the only one who goes still.

Immediately the cunning cast is back in Peter's eyes, thoughtful and yet visibly surprised. He's no fool; he knows Stiles' job as well as most. Arguably better than most, for he's read the legalities behind it. He knows that _wanting_ to see a client is bad for business. Peter himself exercises the one-and-done rule, and perhaps - unless for regulars - Stiles might too. But he'd made an exception, or had at least _wanted_ to, and that... that makes Peter want to draw Stiles in and kiss him or give him _some_ sort of reward.

He doesn't, but he sure as Hell thinks about it.

But when Peter replies, his voice is steady, though there _is_ admittedly a small twist of both satisfaction and apology in it.

"Stiles. I intended the card to be for _any_ eventuality. If you found yourself on the street, or in trouble, yes, but also if you simply wanted to call." He holds up a hand to forestall any serious protests. "I still wouldn't have expected to share your company for free, but you're a bright young man with an insight I find intriguing. And, for the record, seeing as you look like you said something you didn't want to, I should even the playing field. I _did_ want to call you again."

Peter inclines his head and shrugs with one shoulder. "I was kept unthinkably busy these last few months with a pressing case. Plus... this isn't something I often do. Seeing someone more than once tends to complicate things, and yet here I am, again, with you. If, after this, you simply _want_ to, call me."

Peter lifts his eyebrows and finally smirks a secret little smirk. "I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

* * *

The cat's out of the bag, so to speak. It's hardly the worst thing Stiles has ever said or admitted, but it's opening up a door to _something._ To some potential problem. Stiles is pretty sure it's going to be taken as an ego boost to Peter. Peter is exactly the kind of guy to enjoy hearing how he's apparently impressed the hooker. Rich, handsome? Peter probably has a ton of people clambering after him. In another life, Peter would be like the perfect suitor for some lovely woman from an equally wealthy household and Stiles is like the handmaiden or some stable boy. Anyway.

While Stiles isn't exactly pleased by what he's admitted, he's not blushing and stammering like an idiot over it. What's done is done and Peter's paid for him for the night so Stiles needs to get over himself. Being an idiot is bad for business.

Peter looks considering. Stiles doesn't exactly know what's being considered, but the guy looks thoughtful and Stiles doesn't turn away and when Peter replies - still calm, but now slightly smug - Stiles forces himself to not bounce around. They're bad habits he's worked very hard to overcome. He has to be still. He has to be intent and focused when clients talk to him. He can't yammer on and fidget and vibrate with energy and thoughts. He's not that loser kid anymore.

So Stiles listens and Peter explains that he was _allowed_ to call if he had wanted to _and_ Peter would have expected to compensate him. Then Peter goes on to even the playing field and admits that he _did, in fact,_ want to call him again. Before Stiles can ask why Peter hadn't, Peter up and offers the information. Pressing case... Makes sense. Stiles has no reason to think Peter is making any of this up (and even if he was, Peter doesn't owe him any explanation). Peter emphasizes that the seeing someone more than once isn't a common occurrence with him and that has Stiles feeling accomplished for some reason (he swears he doesn't have low self-esteem).

A smirk appears on Peter's face and Stiles can't resist grinning back. Peter's little joke that follows has Stiles laughing quietly.

"I'm sure you can work out what I want," Stiles replies cheekily and he decides to show some initiative by sliding over to Peter and crawling onto his lap. Stiles sits down sideways across Peter's thighs, his back to the door as his legs sprawl out over the seat.

"You wanna bite me?" Stiles asks, whispering into Peter's ear. "We're not supposed to encourage biting hard enough to bleed, but I could make an exception for you."

Fuck. He's already getting hard from this.

* * *

Peter can tell immediately that he's helped Stiles feel better. There's a moment where Stiles looks at him and just seems to grin and the expression is like forgiveness and excitement at the same time. Peter's smirk only widens, easing closer to self-satisfied, and so when Stiles teases him right back, Peter simply lifts an eyebrow, almost prompting, almost like he's trying to coax Stiles into doing something.

Stiles, ever the observant one, _does_ notice. And Peter is left watching closely as Stiles rises from his seat and then crosses the small aisle between them. With one arm bracing himself, he settles himself boldly down on Peter's lap, and Peter feels the answering twist of sensation all the way down to his core. There's something thrilling about having Stiles willingly come to him, and Peter's gaze is favorable as he feels Stiles' ass settle down over one of this thighs, practically between them, and then Stiles leans bodily against him, as if he's perfectly willing to let Peter support all of his weight. In truth, Peter knows that he could.

But as Stiles leans in and whispers into his ear, Peter has to suddenly fight down a _wave_ of sensation that washes over him. He tenses, and it takes all his control to not let his eyes go red. Because the offer seems so perfectly tailored to _him_ that Peter suddenly has a rough time holding back the way the growl wants to rise in his throat. He's been an Alpha for long enough to learn control, but the thought of biting someone, the thought of finding someone worthy to make more _pack_ is always a distant temptation that he fights back. This time seems harder than most. Mostly because he's sure that Stiles might make an _excellent_ wolf.

But that's not what he needs to be thinking about right now. Right now, he has a lap full of Stiles, and Peter can scent the sudden spike of arousal from him. He lifts an eyebrow and then reaches down, slipping an arm in behind Stiles' back to wrap around him. Then he turns his head, bringing their faces almost obscenely close as Peter's smirk settles into something almost coy.

"I wouldn't dare mar your skin like that, not without compensating you appropriately at least. But," Peter says, and the 't' is a slightly teasing, sharper sound, "If you _want_ to feel my teeth without risk of bleeding, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Particularly if you show me where you like to be bitten the most, Stiles."

* * *

Sharing bodily fluids (other than spit) is a no-no. Condoms are a must. No blood play. These are rules and they exist for a reason. Stiles knows this. He does. As much as a deviant part of himself enjoys breaking or bending rules, Stiles does try to abide by _these_ rules. The sex trade isn't a glamorous business. A lot of bad shit happens. Beacon Entertainment, while riddled by numerous rules and policies, does well because it's safer sexual transactions. The rules exist to protect both the client and the escort. Stiles knows this and yet the question had slipped out...

Stiles has never wanted to bleed before. He doesn't even encourage any clients leaving marks on him. At least, he hasn't until now. One or two hickies is tolerable, but he doesn't want to be gnawed on like a piece of meat. That's the thing, though... Stiles doesn't want to be a piece of meat and Peter definitely hadn't treated him like that last time.

Peter's reaction to the question is interesting as the man underneath him seems to tense as if shocked. But Peter doesn't scoff or push him off. Stiles hasn't disgusted Peter, no. Stiles thinks he's actually _intrigued_ Peter and isn't that interesting? A strong arm comes around him and Stiles doesn't pull away when Peter turns his head. Their faces are close, their mouths closer, and it would be so easy to breach the distance and get Peter to kiss him.

Stiles wants it. Stiles wants Peter's hands all over him and he wants to be able to touch and explore Peter more. Stiles wants to wrinkle and mess up this latest sexy suit. He wants to come all over Peter and mark him and have Peter treat him to the same, but first things first.

The idea of compensation is strange but it seems like a Peter thing, anyway. And Peter may phrase it like he's doing Stiles a favor by the _obliging,_ but Stiles knows Peter also wants this. Still, Stiles likes this little game. It's fun and it's new. Peter hadn't bit him before. He'd done a little nibbling sure, but he'd mostly kissed and touched and licked.

"I _know_ you'd be more than happy to oblige," Stiles whispers, a hint of playfulness present in his tone. "I'll show you... but on you. Don't worry, I won't actually bite. I know you can't end up with any marks. Bad for business."

Stiles' hand reaches to bury itself in the back of Peter's hair and he grips securely as he tilts Peter's head to the side (which Peter allows). Stiles leans in, his mouth hovering close to the now exposed warm skin of Peter's neck. Stiles brushes his mouth over Peter's pulse point before licking quickly over it.

"Right here," he murmurs and Stiles presses another kiss before simply dragging his teeth along Peter's skin.

* * *

Stiles doesn't seem to take Peter's comments in a negative way. If anything he only looks _more_ interested as Peter details what he wants. Asking Stiles to show him is perhaps a little reckless but Peter doesn't mind. He quite likes the idea of Stiles taking an active role in this, regardless of what it might be. He watches as Stiles seems to consider the subtle instruction, and then without further hesitation, Stiles answers him, his tone appealing and coy. But _what_ he says is enough to surprise Peter.

It doesn't matter that any marks left behind would fade. That Stiles is conscientious of that is definitely a benefit. But more than that is the implication that Stiles gives him - that Stiles is going to bite him. Peter's instincts all but growl at the notion but _he_ is intrigued. And when Stiles reaches out and his fingers bury in Peter's hair, a part of him does wish to protest but the other part of him quite enjoys the sensation. His eyes slide halfway closed, his lips parting with a soft breath, and when Stiles pulls his hair, Peter does allow him to maneuver his head the way he wants.

He doesn't let himself think about the fact that he is an Alpha baring his throat to someone who isn't even pack. Peter doesn't like it, but it's only his instincts that protest. The rest of him is _quite_ content to let Stiles explore. If Peter refused access to his throat, he'd never have sex. So many partners seem to like to nestle there during sex, or to nuzzle. He's learned to fight back the instincts associated with it. And with that in mind, Peter can't say that he doesn't enjoy Stiles' attention. He _really_ does, in fact. As Stiles doesn't rush in and bite him.

Instead, he teases, hovering close enough for Peter to feel the warmth of his skin before brushing his lips over his throat. He takes note of it, his fingers curling, encouraging, in Stiles' shirt as Stiles licks, kisses, and then finally lets his teeth drag in a slow, enticing scrape. Peter lets out a long breath of pleasure and he feels the interest stir lower.

"Aren't we bold?" Peter says lowly, his voice pleased and approving. "Right over the pulse. You like skirting that dangerous edge every now and then, don't you, Stiles?"

* * *

Peter smells really good. Whatever cologne he's wearing is subtle and not overwhelming and Stiles definitely likes it. He doesn't bother with cologne. Cologne seems like an older more established person thing (and frankly Stiles is clueless about it). Briefly, he has the idea of asking Peter for a suggestion but that's ridiculous as Stiles couldn't afford to splurge on that kind of thing anyway.

And Stiles knows that _him_ taking charge hadn't likely been Peter's plan, but Stiles likes surprising clients. It's crucial to not become mundane and personally, Stiles may have enjoyed the power dynamic last time, but Stiles is far from some submissive boy toy. At least, that's not _all_ he is. Versatility is where it's at. Keeping things fresh too. Stiles never wants to be pigeonholed and he'll prove it to Peter here and now.

Stiles doesn't miss how there's a slight hesitation in Peter complying and tilting his head, just like he doesn't miss that Peter's eyes half-close before Stiles moves in. Yeah, Mr. Hale _is_ interested in his interest. Fingers curl in Stiles' shirt and he hears a noticeable exhale come from Peter. Stiles enjoys it -- he wants to hear Peter make more sounds. Stiles licks up to the lobe of Peter's ear as he increases the grip in Peter's hair.

"Something about you makes me a little more keen to skirt that dangerous edge," Stiles whispers into Peter's ear. "I think you might be a bad influence on me." That said, Stiles lets his teeth drag once more down Peter's neck.

* * *

Stiles _is_ bold when the notion suits him, it appears. Peter's eyes flicker closed for a moment as the grip in his hair tightens. There's a rather large part of himself that's inwardly indignant as this isn't something he _should_ enjoy, but he'll always enjoy initiative and Stiles certainly has it. With his eyes closed, he feels Stiles move in closer more than anything, and the sound of his voice so close sends small shivers through Peter's body. He doesn't do anything save tighten his hold in Stiles' shirt. Oh, he could tap on the window to get them going back to his place, but he's quite enjoying this, and the privacy.

Then Stiles' teeth find his neck again and Peter's protests don't flare as bright this time. He feels the slide of Stiles' teeth down his pulse and he shifts, moving his own hand up to gently skirt along Stiles' nape before he rakes his fingers through Stiles' hair encouragingly. It does feel good for all that it shouldn't, and Peter hums a low sound, not quite a moan but close as those clever teeth and lips make themselves known. He'd missed this in the time he hadn't had it, and he hadn't even _truly_ understood that until now.

"I suppose I can assume some of that responsibility," Peter teases back, his voice lower, softer. "But _perhaps_ it has something to do with comfort. You have experience now, based on the last time we were together. You know what risks you _can_ take. And you know that I wouldn't hurt you. Unless pleasure edges into sensitivity, of course, but I doubt either of us count that."

Peter's fingers curl in Stiles' hair for a quick, gentle tug, more encouraging than anything. "But if I _am_ a bad influence, I can't say I'm particularly upset."

* * *

On any good day, it's fun to flirt... Well, Stiles isn't exactly a smooth operator in his day-to-day life. He is rather used to flirting and playing coy with clients, however. But that's easier. He's already been chosen and paid for and the flirting doesn't mean anything, he's not hoping for a number, a date or to get laid. Stiles feels like he's succeeding as an escort and as a college student at least in terms of grades, but as an everyday normal eighteen-year-old he likely falls short.

Stiles doesn't care that the vehicle isn't moving. He's in no rush to get to Peter's place (although he is curious what it will look like). As his teeth scrape across Peter's neck, Peter's hand comes up to his own neck, fingers light and teasing before they lift into Stiles' hair. His mouth trails deceptively soft kisses along Peter's skin as Peter's lilting tone floats over his senses. _P_

 _Pleasure edging into sensitivity_... That sounds about right for Peter and Stiles is completely hard in his pants. Unlike last time, he's not embarrassed how quick this has occurred. His body knows how good Peter can be and he's been wanting--

"I'm not upset either," Stiles admits, voice warm and amused and content. It's only been a few minutes and Stiles is having such a good time. "Gimme a second."

This has Stiles tearing off his top plaid shirt and tossing it onto the seat before he re-arranges himself so that he's facing Peter and straddling him. Without the extra layer, it should be easier for Peter to bite him. Stiles purposefully rolls his hips forward as he looks at Peter with bright eyes.

"You going to give me a pretty mark?" Stiles asks as he loops his arms around Peter's neck.

* * *

It's the gentle scent of arousal filtering up through them from Stiles that pleases Peter more than anything. Lips pulling into a lazy, satisfied smile even as Stiles' lips press soft, almost teasing kisses to Peter's skin, Peter breathes in deeply under the guise of a soft gasp and lets the scent swirl around his senses, settling deep into them. He relaxes as he sits there, letting Stiles explore in ways he hadn't been able to before.

Peter doesn't mind; as much as he does find himself hedonistic at the best of times, he hadn't really _needed_ Stiles to pay him attention in response. Last time had been about spoiling someone else and hearing their appreciation, had been about throwing his stresses and problems by the wayside in order to treat someone else.

Peter believes that this time will be much the same, or will at least have elements of it, but this is still new. It is also very welcome. And as Stiles' lips trail over his skin, Peter's desire to bask only grows.

But before it goes too far, Stiles is drawing away in order to shed his shirt. Peter watches, his gaze warm and interested, and he admires the deceptive strength in Stiles' shoulders and arms as he sheds the outer shirt, tossing it aside. It leaves him in a tight black shirt that accentuates his muscles with lighting rather than showing them, and Peter is appreciative. He's equally as appreciative as Stiles moves to straddle him, showcasing the rise in his chinos just as blatantly. Peter wets his lips and as he shifts to draw Stiles in closer, he feels Stiles loop his arms around Peter's neck. Peter looks up at him, interest clear on his face, and Stiles' question has him smiling slowly.

"A pretty mark? Indeed. A pretty mark for a pretty boy," Peter says lowly, and then leans in.

He ducks his head, nosing at the underside of Stiles' jaw to tilt his head back, and then Peter brushes his lips over the pulse point in Stiles' throat. Yet instead of biting immediately, Peter turns his head and lets his stubble drag slowly over the exposed flesh, scraping it to sensitize before he finally allows himself to lap at the slightly-pink skin, humming his satisfaction. He's already hardening in his slacks, and he wastes no time in rolling his hips up nice and slow.

One hand drops to the small of Stiles' back and then slides down, gently squeezing his ass. Peter hasn't failed to miss the slight scent of lube in the car, and he suspects he knows what that means.

"Eager already. You remember last time, don't you?"

* * *

Stiles hadn't been able to touch and taste too much of Peter last time. They'd kissed a little, but Peter had been dressed the entire damn time. Stiles remembers the feel of defined, broad shoulders and when he'd been sucking on Peter's dick, his hand had slid under Peter's shirt and he'd felt up a flat stomach and delighted in that too. Kissing and licking and dragging his teeth along Peter's neck while sitting in Peter's lap is something else entirely. It's heady and much more personal, maybe even intimate.

Stiles has been in this kind of position before. Straddling a client, whispering sweet nothings or filthy promises. But unlike all the previous times, Stiles isn't lying. It's a red flag, surely, but it's also thrilling and Stiles feels like maybe it's a quicksand and it's inevitable -- he's going down.

Peter smiles at his question and god, it's a beautiful smile. It somehow manages to be playful and sexy and only pulls Stiles in more. He wants to be the reason Peter smiles. It's a ridiculous selfish little idea and he mentally bats it away. Peter calls him pretty boy and Stiles half-grins because sure he likes the compliment, but he knows there are far prettier escorts available. Peter nudges his head back with his nose and Stiles goes willingly, baring his throat and wetting his bottom lip in anticipation of the bite.

It doesn't come. Instead, stubble is scratched along his neck and Stiles shudders at the unexpected roughness. The drag of stubble is more subtle than the pressure of teeth, but it has anticipation rising and Stiles can applaud the teasing. Why would anything be simple with Peter? A tongue licking over the delicate skin of his neck has Stiles breathing quicker and when Peter's hardening cock pushes into his own, Stiles hisses.

Peter's hand is firm and large and Stiles enjoys the strength in the touch as it slides down his back and then comes to squeeze his ass. The word _eager_ seems a bit dorky sounding, but if the shoe fits... Stiles huffs out a soft laugh. The shoe does fit.

"Caught me red-handed," Stiles admits as coyly as possible. This is fun and sexy and Stiles doesn't care if it's the truth. If anything, Peter's ego will be pleased. "I've got off thinking about you even. You can bet that's a first for me."

* * *

There's something very thrilling about Stiles' responsiveness. Perhaps that's why Peter had made a point to see him again despite the arguments against it. But now, feeling Stiles' ass pressing both against his thighs and his hand, feeling the hardness of his cock pressed against his own, and feeling each delicious shudder work through Stiles' body, Peter can't say that he regrets it. Maybe this is complicating things but is that so bad between consenting adults? Surely not. Yes, there is more than one extenuating circumstance and he's sure many would find fault in this, but for now, Peter is content to enjoy having an attractive, responsive young man squirming in anticipation on his lap. It's the finer things in life, really.

Stiles' soft laugh draws Peter's attention to the way his muscles flex when he does so. Smiling a secret little smile against Stiles' throat, Peter nuzzles his face slowly against Stiles' throat again, adding to the sensation as a slow build. He's all set to part his lips, to truly give Stiles what he'd asked for, when Stiles admits that he'd gotten off whilst thinking about Peter.

Peter's instinct is to scoff and dismiss it as a well-intentioned lie, but then he pays attention and finds that Stiles _isn't_ lying. That gives him pause and he blinks, almost drawing back. Then, reconsidering and actually letting himself _think_ about that, Peter lets out a soft, appreciative groan. It sounds like he's smiling, as he is. The idea is very appealing.

"I'd accuse you of flattery, but you sound like you're being honest," Peter says into the warm skin of Stiles' neck. And, perhaps in reward, Peter finally lets his teeth gently scrape over Stiles' throat, a slow, careful slide that becomes a press of his lips and a gentle suck. Peter's careful not to make the mark _that_ big, but he does gently increase pressure, varying between little nips and sucks as he readies Stiles' skin for what he'd asked for.

"How fortunate that I've done the same to thoughts of you. You're quite a remarkable young man, Stiles," Peter says between kisses, and then he grips Stiles' ass a little harder, pulling him in close, and his teeth gently press down in a slow bite.

He doesn't use his fangs, and he doesn't let his eyes glow red, though he _wants_ to. Instead, Peter just bites, drawing Stiles in closer and holding him in place.

* * *

Stiles hasn't done much in the back seat of a car. Well, technically he hasn't done anything in the front seat either. Not that a lot has been done _currently_ , but there's always the chance that more could happen. And for some reason, when it involves Peter, not much _has_ to happen for Stiles to apparently be on board and keyed up. Sure, he's always had an active sex drive, but he's taken care of it himself for the most part. He's never exactly been like _this_...

Caught on up a damn client, fantasizing about them, thinking about them, hoping they'd book another appointment. Now, of course, he likes Janice's appointments because tea, delicious biscuits, cookies and chit chat for two hours is freakin' a dream come true practically because of easy money, but...

Peter is another matter entirely. Peter is temptation personified. Stiles wants to believe it's just from subpar and somewhat fake sex for too long. Or that he's pent up. That Peter is coming across as smoking hot - a 10 - because Stiles is used to like 5's, 6's and 7's. But Stiles has never really been in the habit of lying to himself. He may not understand _why_ Peter appeals so much, but he does. Maybe it's the charm, the charisma, the whole _I'm satisfied if my_ _partner is properly satisfied_ -schtick. Stiles doesn't know how to exactly break it down, but here he is, admitting how kinda sorta hooked he is. Whoops.

Peter doesn't even respond right away and Stiles has the strange inkling that Peter doesn't _initially_ believe him, like Peter is waiting for him to take it back or say ' _psych.'_ But it is the truth and Peter eventually clues in and gives an appropriate response -- a pleased groan. And like Peter says, it's not flattery. It's honest and it's damning but whatever. Stiles _does_ have some good reasons for it, thank you very much. The top one is that Peter is an attentive good lay. That's enough of an excuse.

Teeth _finally_ scrape over his neck and Stiles' eyes close as his body arches into Peter, receptive and responsive without any thought. Stiles gives an almost-whimper when Peter begins sucking. The slight discomfort is a tease and Stiles has anticipation skittering across his skin in the best way possible.

He is about to say _something_ when Peter casually lets it slip that it's a mutual thing (score!), but then hands are grabbing at his ass harder and pulling him closer and _finally,_ Peter bites. Stiles shakes as he tries to grind into Peter's dick to the best of his ability.

"Fuck yeah," Stiles hisses out as his hands fumble to bury into Peter's hair for purchase. He doesn't yank Peter away. Stiles just holds and basks in the sting of the bite, in the slow, steady throb that radiates heat from the point.

Stiles has the feeling that he ought to try and be more prolific with his words, but he just wants to enjoy himself and Peter had wanted him genuine, so Stiles doesn't bother with trying to impress. His fingers scratch lightly at Peter's scalp.

"Let you... I'd let you bite and suck everywhere," Stiles finally gets out.

* * *

Stiles' responsiveness is one of his strong selling points. Peter sucks and nips and almost immediately Stiles begins to shiver. This close he can feel it can scent the way his arousal increases and Peter basks in someone wanting him so strongly. It's pride, perhaps, but it is also settling, also reassuring and satisfying to know that he'd impressed Stiles so much last time that Stiles had touched himself to the thought of Peter while he'd been alone.

But the fantasy clearly matches the reality because then Stiles is rolling his hips, grinding down against Peter's slacks, and Peter feels the answering sparks of arousal coalesce within him. He grips Stiles' ass harder, squeezing, massaging, thoroughly enjoying it _and_ him, and he sighs his contentment as fingers bury in his hair.

Stiles doesn't pull, doesn't squirm away. Instead, he's genuinely vocal and he reacts well to each change in pressure, to each suck and nip. Shuddering, Stiles grabs at him and Peter encourages it with every moment, sampling Stiles' skin and leaving a deep-but-small mark. Undoubtedly Stiles' other clients won't be pleased but Peter enjoys the thought of a claim, no matter how ridiculous. He scrapes his teeth over Stiles' throat.

Yet when Stiles admits what he does, breathless, stating that he'd let Peter bite and suck him _everywhere_ , Peter draws back just enough to let out a warm, pleased chuckle against the mark. He wets his lips, letting his tongue brush Stiles' throat as he does so.

" _Everywhere_ is quite a broad spectrum, Stiles."

Peter's hand squeezes his ass, and as he does, he rolls his own hips up, a slow, languid motion intended to both tease and give the most pleasure. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You _like_ being spoiled, and you know I enjoy spoiling you. Perhaps you'll let me do that to you tonight, to explore you _properly,_ not just bent over a desk."

He presses a kiss just under Stiles' jaw, then another under his chin.

"But then, that _would_ be asking you to wait a while to relieve a little of that tension. Should I ask that of you, or do you think you'd like the edge taken off first?"

* * *

Maybe this is his version of young adult rebellion. Stiles is completely aware that he has a good thing going with Beacon Entertainment. He knows what works and the logic of the rules. He shouldn't be wanting to even potentially mess this up. Stiles hadn't been lying -- Peter is a bad influence on him because he shouldn't be influenced to begin with. And it's entirely strange to be slipping out of the "role" he's supposed to be playing and being more... More himself?

But Stiles isn't exactly worrying about it right now. His concerns are on the back burner, if anything. Stiles wants to enjoy it all tonight -- he wants to enjoy Peter. He enjoys the feel of strong hands gripping his ass. He enjoys the answering hardness Peter possesses. And he enjoys Peter's talented mouth. He knows it's not going to be some obscenely large mark that Peter has left but that's okay. Stiles is still - okay, fine - _eager_ to see it.

And Stiles means what he says -- that he would let Peter bite and suck him _everywhere_. He wants that. The pleased chuckle that Peter gives him makes Stiles' own mouth quirk into a grin. Everywhere may be a broad spectrum, but Stiles is game for a little exploration. His mouth opens to give a panted out moan as Peter grinds so perfectly against him. And what Peter goes onto to say is actually a bit of a conflict for Stiles.

Does he like being spoiled? Logically, wouldn't everyone? Well, maybe not. Self-conscious neurotic types wouldn't like the attention. But he does know that Peter actually enjoys it for some reason.

Kisses placed on his neck and throat distract Stiles from his thoughts and then the real question comes out. Does he _want_ to wait? Stiles tilts his head back to look at Peter. Peter doesn't look very affected, lips a little wet, slightly askew hair, but nothing overly out of place.

"If we take the edge off," Stiles begins lightly. "I'll be messy. _You_ might get messy." Before Peter can answer, Stiles leans in and brushes his mouth over Peter's in a chaste kiss as his fingers continue touching in Peter's hair. "How do you feel about that?"

* * *

There's no hidden agenda in what Peter asks Stiles. It's legitimate, a curious little question as to whether or not Stiles wants to get off now or later. Peter has no problems in spoiling him, in coaxing Stiles through what will undoubtedly be the first orgasm of many that night. Yet when Stiles draws back enough to look at him, Peter catches a brief glimpse of something in his eyes, something that is a little difficult to properly quantify. He watches, curious, as Stiles looks at him and when Stiles answers, his voice light and almost airy, Peter settles back against his seat and considers the warning.

If it can be even called a warning, that is. Frankly, Peter doesn't see an issue. But before he can say as much, Stiles suddenly leans in and Peter stills as soft lips brush over his own. The kiss is chaste, almost sweet, and Peter feels something like tension draining out of his shoulders as he rests there with Stiles straddling his lap, fingers sliding through his hair. Perhaps Stiles is doing it for seduction, or perhaps due to some desire to make a mess of him in response. Peter honestly doesn't care; he merely enjoys the sensation.

"As I recall, we made quite the mess together last time. You made a mess on my slacks and I would have been more than happy to have you do it again," Peter says softly, a lilting tease in his voice as he slides one of his hands up to move his fingers under the back of Stiles' shirt. Peter touches warm skin, all but basking in it as he leans back to meet Stiles' eyes, the first hint of a smirk tugging at his lips even if it's already clear in his eyes.

"Frankly, I think everyone could use a little mess now and then. So if you'd like to, I'm not about to object. Touching you isn't a chore."

* * *

Stiles knows that if he gets off now that that won't be it for him. It's not a one-and-done gig with Peter. At least not concerning him getting off. Peter had only come once but Stiles doesn't know what kind of limit or stamina Peter has. Also, Stiles has the feeling that Peter wouldn't have even pushed him for anything. It had been Stiles getting onto his knees...

Peter is odd. It's like his dick gets stroked just by getting Stiles off. (Pretty good deal, huh?)

And Stiles _does_ remember making a mess with Peter during their first night. Peter had practically feasted while rimming him and Stiles had come on Peter's actual desk... Peter had then ruthlessly fingered him, fingers unrelenting and somehow not cramping. And Stiles had somehow been able to get off just by rutting against Peter (and practically choking on Peter's cock at the same time). He'd jizzed over Peter's pant leg... And Stiles doesn't remember what really had happened _after_ that, but that's not important.

Stiles is pretty sure he knows what the answer is going to be, but asking is just nice manners. He doesn't know if this limo is rented or if it belongs to Peter, after all. Stiles can't just go around jizzing on everything! Peter's hand slips under his shirt and Stiles' lips smile wider, meeting Peter's smirk. At the mention that touching him is no chore, Stiles quirks his head to the side.

"No, it's not, is it?" he begins, almost as if he's trying to puzzle something out. "You didn't seem to be worn out at all from your vigorous _spoiling_ of me last time." Stiles wets his lips, his eyes narrowing in playful consideration. "I'm pretty sure even the best pornstars would have a few aches either in their jaw or wrist after how long and thorough you had been... I guess I'm just a lucky boy, hmm?"

Stiles leans in and nips at Peter's bottom lip before pulling back.

* * *

To be fair, Peter isn't preparing for Stiles' response. He can smell the arousal in the air, can sense the need growing, and admittedly he _does_ let his focus wander, does let himself drift to thoughts of Stiles gasping, of him whining and jerking his hips. Peter remembers the sounds he'd made, remembers the scent and the satisfaction. Most of all he remembers the look in Stiles' eyes, the dazed, warm, pleased look once he'd been fully satisfied, and there's a part of Peter that can't wait to see if he can bring that out again.

So initially he does miss the thoughtful look on Stiles' face. It takes him a moment to notice it, and when he does, Peter doesn't have the time to figure out what it might mean before Stiles is talking.

The first thought that Peter has is something close to alarm, but the second is a sudden visceral interest that floods his mind. His expression doesn't hitch or falter; he doesn't look overly guilty or awkward. Instead, he just watches as Stiles studies him, apparently looking for an answer he can't find. Peter inwardly does kick himself for being so obvious, but he lets go so _rarely_ nowadays. He'd slipped, but it had been understandable. And now, with Stiles looking at him with intelligence glittering in his eyes, Peter can't say that he's displeased at the sight. Stiles is a cunning young man; once again, Peter thinks about how much _potential_ he has... but no. No, he's not going there.

Instead, Peter focuses on the way Stiles' voice becomes teasing, and on the way he leans in. The little nip to his lower lip has Peter humming his contentment, a low, smooth sound, and he makes a point to draw Stiles in closer, rolling his hips up in a careful, languid pass just once. It's enough to tease, and enough to prove that Peter hasn't lost any of his interest.

"I tend to be quite good at compartmentalizing," Peter says smoothly, the look in his eyes appreciative as he looks Stiles over once, slowly. "The ache after was worth it; a reminder of a task well done. The memories certainly kept me company in the nights that followed. The _sounds_ you made, how enthusiastic you were, how well you obeyed..."

Peter's hand squeezes Stiles' ass as the other hand slides up a little higher under the back of Stiles' shirt. "I am equally as lucky to have such a good boy sharing his time with me."

* * *

Stiles wouldn't say he's suspicious so much as _intrigued_. He really doesn't have any justifiable cause to suspect something of Peter. Peter is unusual, an outlier in terms of clients, but he doesn't rub Stiles the wrong way. He gives off an air of possessing some secret that he could so easily tell, but he opts not to. Stiles has always liked to uncover the truth, but this is all speculation. And while it had seemed odd that Peter had been able to be so damn intense for so long, it's hardly the strangest shit out there.

But it's curious enough to rock the boat and see how Peter responds. Stiles doesn't look away, nor does Peter, and Peter doesn't look flustered. If anything, Stiles thinks Peter looks a little interested for some reason. And Peter grinds up once, a lovely reminder that they're both still aroused.

 _Compartmentalizing_ is what Peter claims and Peter also does claim that he had actually ached. Stiles can't really call bullshit because maybe Peter is supremely good at hiding any discomfort. Peter goes on to claim that he's also lucky for having a _good boy_ sharing his time...

Stiles feels a tremor skitter its way through him. He apparently really likes _good boy_ still. Apparently, _he's_ the perv now.

"Let's get going," Stiles murmurs. As fun as this is, he does want to see Peter's place (and fooling around in a moving vehicle sounds more fun). Perhaps seeing Peter's place can fill in some blanks. He wants to see it, where Peter cooks (if he does), where he sleeps, what he likes to look at...

"If I get off before we make it to your place, fine... If not, I expect you to fix that when we get in." Stiles runs his fingers through Peter's hair slowly before leaning in but not connecting their mouths. "You look so hot in that suit, I can't help but want to ruin it," Stiles adds on in a heated whisper.

* * *

Peter doesn't miss the little shiver that slides through Stiles' body. On the outside there's no sign. All there is is a little skip of his pulse, a little tremor in Stiles' breathing that sounds almost like a hitch to Peter as he sits there, hard in his slacks and basking in the attention of Stiles' presence. It only confirms what he'd thought, though. _Good boy_ still gets to Stiles. That it had been a convenient little distraction is only a secondary benefit.

But when Stiles makes his decision, Peter's lips curl into that small, self-satisfied smile that he'd used so often the last time they'd been together. Stiles sounds hot, sounds distracted, and the desire to slowly break this young man apart and see him shake open is tempting. Peter looks Stiles over once, slowly, his eyes bright with mischief and amusement as Stiles's fingers stroke through his hair. And when Stiles leans in close enough to _almost_ kiss him, Peter stills, quietly basking in the sensation of breath against his lips, such a perfect little tease.

Without breaking eye contact, Peter goes still, almost as if in contemplation. Then he slides his hand off of Stiles' ass and reaches out, rapping on the black window with the back of one knuckle three times. He doesn't say a word, doesn't give instruction. Yet despite that, the limo rumbles to life under them and then starts moving, pulling out into traffic with movements so smooth that it's immediately apparent why Peter had hired _this_ particular chauffeur.

When he turns back to Stiles, it's to brush their lips together, a slow, languid touch. Peter slides his hand up to curl through Stiles' hair, gripping just enough for him to feel. Then he pulls Stiles in closer for a real kiss. It's just as slow but Peter doesn't hold back as much this time as he tastes the plushness of Stiles' lips, biting slowly and gently before coaxing Stiles' lips open with quick flicks of his tongue. As he kisses Stiles, he doesn't hesitate to slide his other hand down Stiles' back with a gentle scrape of nails, aiming to tease.

"The suit was expensive," Peter warns without heat, when he pauses to let Stiles catch his breath. "But I suppose it would be a noble sacrifice for the benefit of seeing you fall apart again. You're achingly attractive when you do. I'll be wanting to see that as many times tonight as I can."

* * *

Condoms definitely make for an easy cleanup which Stiles can definitely get behind (no pun intended). And usually, Stiles prefers condoms for that reason alone. He doesn't necessarily want to be handling anyone's bodily products -- not even his own. Ejaculation is a necessary evil. He's used to the perils of increased laundry loads. He's even accidentally got his own jizz in his eye (don't ask). Even so, Stiles sure as hell isn't going to give up his masturbatory pursuits.

Despite the annoyance of come, there is the flip side of it adding the whole _'our sex is messy and now we're all dirty~'_ slant to things. It's not _always_ hot and it's kinda weird in porn to see the girls super lying their asses off on just how yummy and lovely it is to have a facial full of come, but there _is_ still an appeal with the right partner. (Funny how so many things hinge on that.)

Making a mess had appealed to Stiles before. He'd gotten hard over the idea of being able to come on Peter's pants. And Stiles had gone a step further (or a few) when he'd rutted against Peter's shin and eventually got off and stained Peter's fancy schmancy dress pants. Good times.

Apparently good enough times that Stiles is bringing up wanting to ruin Peter's _current_ suit. With Peter, Stiles believes he could probably hump himself into oblivion and come in his own boxers and pants like this, but where's the fun in that? He'd rather them both be a shared mess. If Stiles needs to be sticky, Peter ought to be as well. Only fair.

Peter is still after he delivers his answer but Stiles isn't worried -- Peter had stated that _everyone_ could use a little mess and everyone includes Peter Hale. The next action confirms this as Peter's hand relocates itself from his ass to knock on the dividing partition, apparently to signal the driver as the limo then starts to move. Peter kisses him slow, but thoroughly and Stiles basks, enjoying the right amount of teeth and tongue.

Peter doesn't slobber over him nor does bite too much. It's a great blend of teasing and luxuriating and Stiles gives it right back to Peter. He lets his teeth nip and his tongue flicks against Peter's lips and when nails lightly scratch down his back, Stiles arches into Peter. He feels greedy, he wants to be naked and for Peter to touch him _everywhere_. The mark on his neck also throbs a little and Stiles can't wait to check it out later.

When Peter speaks, Stiles is ready to helpfully point out that _he's_ also expensive _,_ but Peter goes on and pretty much implies that he wants Stiles to get off a lot. _Fuck_.

"You're a little bit of a sadist, aren't ya?" Stiles asks, his hands leaving Peter's hair to begin working on stripping his t-shirt off (he's getting a little overheated). Getting off once is easy, but _more_? More is bordering on sensitivity and difficulty. "Can't say I blame you... You'd look so fucking hot if you let me edge _you_ , but I bet you'd hate that kind of thing. Giving up control?"

Stiles can't help it. Thinking about Peter falling apart is almost as appealing as himself getting off.

* * *

There exists a desire to breathe Stiles in, to lean in and bury his face against Stiles' throat and soak in his scent, but there are certain cultural norms that humans don't necessarily engage in, and sadly that is one of them. To do so for a human requires a degree of intimacy that he doesn't have with Stiles, so Peter contents himself with the hint of arousal, with the spark of the scent all along his palate like a luxury he shouldn't allow himself.

Stiles is different. Peter knows the dangers in thinking like that, but he's also not in the habit of lying to himself. Stiles' responses are not easily predictable. He doesn't react the way most would, and Peter _likes_ that. So when the kiss breaks and Stiles' first instinct is to suddenly reach up and begin stripping his shirt off, Peter allows him to do so, greedily drinking in his fill without making it painfully obvious. He still revels in every inch of skin revealed to him, his own pulse increasing as he slides his hand up the exposed skin, appreciative.

His lips tug into a guiltless smile when Stiles accuses him of being a sadist, but that smile takes on a slightly curious edge when Stiles adds in that he wants to edge _Peter_. Stiles isn't necessarily wrong that Peter tends to fend off instances wherein he loses control; he doesn't have a good history with not being in control of his mind, or his body, and the thought isn't pleasant. Yet whether or not he'll someday allow Stiles more (and he doubts it) isn't the case. It's the fact that Stiles has _thought_ about it, and that he has that latent desire inside. Peter fights a little flare of interest within.

"Does that make _you_ a little bit of a sadist too?" Peter asks, a teasing sort of amusement in his voice.

It's not an answer, but it does move the conversation along. He reaches up, helping Stiles slide his shirt off the last of the way, and though he _does_ have more to say on the matter, before he can voice it, he's distracted by a quick glint of metal. _Two_ of them and Peter will likely later be a little irritated with himself for the way he stares so blatantly, faint surprise registering in his eyes.

He recovers quickly, but he suspects the damage has already been done. He doesn't doubt that Stiles had planned that. So when Peter slides his hand to Stiles' chest and one of his thumbs gently flicks a metal barbell through one of his nipples, Peter's eyebrow raises.

"Now _this_ is new. I'm fairly certain I'd have noticed these before. But then... they can't be new; they look healed."

* * *

Yeah, Stiles can't really see Peter submitting to him in any fashion. At least... at least not right now. Sometimes things like that take time and like, trust? He assumes that anyway. He doesn't have much experience with dating or relationships, but Stiles thinks that sexual dynamics and activities could change over time like they could adapt or progress? So, yeah, it's kind of stupid for him to bring up something that they'll probably never do. Edging involves orgasm control, usually denial too and most clients aren't into that kind of thing. Stiles assumes _most_ people wouldn't be into that kind of thing as impatience is practically an American virtue.

But he remembers Peter wanting him genuine. Peter doesn't want him to play at the escort role, so Stiles is going to try and be honest. It's hardly the most scandalous thing he's said or that he could say to Peter. Stiles is pretty sure that him admitting that he wants to _fuck_ Peter ranks higher.

And Stiles doesn't need to answer about him being a little bit of a sadist. Stiles thinks a little bit of sadism never really harms anyone -- at least not if they're consenting and into it. Stiles has always enjoyed a bit of deviancy. Scott was usually more hesitant, but Stiles could badger him into it. There's a thrill about skirting danger and coming from a smaller town, you'd need to get creative to keep yourself entertained.

Peter helps him with his shirt and as it's tossed off, Stiles notices Peter staring at him. Ah, riiiiiight. Stiles had taken out his nipple piercings the first time they met. Not every client appreciates them and they can be a safety issue too. But he'd left them on specifically to see Peter's reaction this time. Stiles' eyes sparkle with mischief, cheeks dimpling from a pleased smile as Peter tries to pull himself together but then decides to simply go and touch one, not beating around the bush at all.

"I wasn't wearing them before," Stiles affirms. "Do you like them? You can play with them."

* * *

Oh, Stiles had most _definitely_ planned that if the little mischievous smile that darts onto his lips is any indication. Luckily for him, Peter has no reservations about giving credit where it's due. Stiles has surprised him and Peter can acknowledge that as he looks down at the appealing glint of metal through each of Stiles' nipples. Peter _could_ feign irritation or indifference but why bother? He wets his lips with a little flick of his tongue, interest clear in his eyes, and when he looks back up at Stiles, Peter has recovered enough that there's a small answering smirk on his face too.

"Impressive. You facilitated that _just_ to see my reaction," Peter says, but it's not an accusation. He genuinely sounds impressed. "I hope it was to your liking. I know _these_ are to mine."

It's as much of an answer as Peter is willing to give right now. He's not used to being surprised, even if he _is_ impressed at Stiles' daring. So he turns his attention down to the barbells through Stiles' nipples and he reaches down with one hand to cup Stiles' ass, drawing his hips in flush against Peter's abdomen so that Peter can look his fill. And he does. He lightly slides one of the barbells back and forth, then does the same to the next, subtly scenting the air to _ensure_ they're healed. He's not about to tear anything by accident because Stiles had merely assumed them healed. But to Peter's mutual delight and desire, they _are_ fully healed.

So he does as Stiles had suggested; he plays with them. He gently flicks one of the metal balls on one nipple, then the other. Then he gently pinches the skin in the middle, giving small, curious tugs. He hadn't given proper attention to Stiles' nipples the last time they'd been together, but Peter knows that's changing now.

He leans in to press a kiss to the center of Stiles' chest, then presses his chin there, dragging his stubble slowly over Stiles' skin.

"Did you get them pierced to enhance sensitivity, or did you merely like the way they looked?" Peter asks, curious. "Or was it both? They _do_ look good on you."

* * *

When he'd turned eighteen, Stiles had decided to get his nipples pierced. He supposes that it was kinda of a big leap to take considering he had no tattoos and nothing pierced like his ears. He'd just jumped in and offered up his nipples as sacrifices. Stiles has never considered himself really that alternative or rebellious -- at least not with his appearance. Maybe they're kind of a douchebag piercing, but Stiles likes how they look. He doesn't know if he will keep them forever (he can't imagine rocking them when he's fifty) but they're fun for now.

Stiles had made the decision to put the jewelry in for tonight. He'd had no plans to surprise Peter during their first appointment. Stiles usually errs on the side of caution and forgoes them with most clients but... How could he resist though? Peter is all about _thorough_ attention. This should be fun.

Peter seems pleased by this little show and by the piercing itself. Stiles figures that while many people don't enjoy surprises, the fact that Stiles had been interested enough to do it counts as something. It's a little pat for Peter's ego. Stiles doesn't say anything in return as Peter goes to play. Stiles gives a little groan, liking how easy it is for Peter to just manhandle him in closer. As hot as messing around in a car is, Stiles is curious what Peter is going to do with him when they have more space.

He watches Peter push one barbell one way and then the other. And then a playful flick comes and Stiles jerks a little, liking the jolt of sensitivity that darts through him. The pinch has him hissing and then licking his lips. Nipples can be hit-or-miss with both genders. Some people like them being touched, others don't. Stiles happens to like it. It's sort of an antsy nervy feel, but yeah, he likes it

"At the time, just liked the look," Stiles answers, letting his head fall back and pretty much being as shameless as he can be in arching forward. "Now the added sensitivity is just a perk. You wanna suck 'em? Bite 'em?"

* * *

It doesn't take Peter long to know that he's going to enjoy exploring this particular avenue. Stiles undoubtedly remembers that Peter tends to be very good with his mouth, though admittedly Peter hadn't used it again the first night they'd spent together. As he looks down at the gleaming barbell in front of him and then glances over to its equally-attractive twin, he suspects that he's going to spend a little more time on it this time. Peter can already feel the telltale little ache in his jaw that precedes his desire to bite. He rarely gives into it, but seeing Stiles' nipples so dressed up is tempting.

And then there's the way that Stiles reacts to them. He doesn't exaggerate. Instead, when Peter begins to flick and pinch and touch, Stiles jerks and hisses in a way that has Peter's gaze locking on him. He swallows, immediately interested, and when Stiles lets his head fall back and arches his chest forwards, Peter hums his appreciation and nods just enough so that Stiles can feel it against his skin.

"Oh, definitely," Peter says, shameless in his appreciation. "If you intended this to capture my attention, rest assured that it has. You might regret that later this evening."

On anyone else, it might have been a threat. Hell, Peter isn't sure that there isn't a slightly-feral part of himself that doesn't intend it to be one. He doesn't give himself time to think about it and instead, he leans in, bending down to brush his lips slowly over Stiles' right nipple and the slight chill of the metal in his skin. With a low, pleased sound, Peter gives himself into the act of teasing. He trails his lips over the pebbled skin, a slow back-and-forth before he looks up at Stiles again intentionally, his chin scratching against Stiles' nipple. A small smirk tugs at his lips.

"I believe you remember the stoplights from last time, and that I'll use them if need be. Perhaps it seems early, but I'm not sure what your tolerance is for this, so keep me informed."

It's the only warning that Peter gives before he curls his hand around Stiles' back to keep him there and then leans down again to gently bite the skin around Stiles' nipple. Peter twitches his jaw, biting harder, but he soothes the sting with a series of quick flicks of his tongue - playing around the sensitive nub on Stiles' chest and the smooth metal to either side of it - and a suck that winds up with the barbell nestled between Peter's teeth. And, because he's got the time, when Peter draws away, it's to give the other nipple the exact same treatment.

* * *

The ride is so smooth that Stiles is barely aware that they're being driven. It's on the back of his mind, but it's not important. They'll get there when they get there. In the meantime, Stiles is going to thoroughly enjoy being shirtless and straddling Peter Hale. They're of course limited as to what they can do in a vehicle, but playing with his nipple piercings is definitely available. He still remembers showing them to Scott and how Scott's eyes had widened almost comically at them. Ah, poor innocent Scott... Lydia had given him an appraising look and then a nod of approval.

Peter's approval is rather obvious and Peter doesn't waste any time which Stiles can totally appreciate. He likes a man that can get down to business -- even if that business is likely going to be Peter teasing him slowly because that seems to be Peter's thing (not that Stiles is at all complaining). Stiles can't help but chuckle softly at the somewhat threat-promise of him regretting it. He suspects that his nipples are going to be rather sore, but hey, you're only young once!

Whenever he _has_ received attention on them, it usually doesn't linger. Some clients it seems don't know what to do with them. Peter seems to have no trepidation about it, however. Lips graze over his nipple and the barbell and feeling Peter's breath only causes the nub to harden. The scratch of stubble has Stiles squirming as he hasn't had that particular sensation over his nipple before.

Peter mentions the topic of safewords - the stoplights - and Stiles wants to scoff because he hasn't ever thought of needing to safeword out of _nipple play_ but then he figures it's likely a good idea. He truly doesn't know what his tolerance is either.

"Gotcha," Stiles murmurs. "I'll keep that in mind."

With no further fanfare, Peter bites and Stiles - despite having encouraged it - hadn't expected Peter to open with a bite. So his body does a flail-writhe motion and he's not sure if he's sexy at all, but it hardly matters because Peter bites a little _harder_ and Stiles groans and feels his dick throb. A tongue comes to lick over reddened skin and Stiles sighs. He can feel the barbell ending up between Peter's teeth as Peter sucks and Stiles has the desire to feel Peter tug on the jewelry, but he's not going to be demanding (at least not yet). It's all good so far, he can feel the sensitivity increasing, the slight ache as Peter switches to the other nipple.

"Mm, yeah, that's good," Stiles comments, his hands coming to grasp Peter's shoulders to steady himself. "You can pull, be a bit rougher, I want you to," Stiles then adds on.

* * *

This is not something that Peter has indulged in before, but he can't say that he isn't enjoying it. He is. He's never slept with anyone with their nipples pierced before, but as the metal clicks against his teeth and he _feels_ Stiles twitch and writhe on his lap, Peter's almost sorry that he hasn't. Then he's not sorry at all, as it means that this is his first experience with it, and Stiles is beautifully reactive. Peter delights in every bite, every suck, and he watches with half-lidded eyes as Stiles basks in the attention paid to him.

Peter doubts he's ever had someone so enthusiastic on his lap before. Stiles is reactive and vocal, squirming and moaning, and Peter delights in it. His hands keep Stiles relatively still as Stiles encourages him, and Peter learns what is safest for this particular little divergence. He quickly learns that Stiles likes it when Peter bites him, but he likes it even more when Peter tugs. The sucking seems to be something that relaxes him from the initial flare, and Peter doesn't miss what that _means_. Stiles likes a little sharper sensation, a little pain. Peter's pulse quickens a little at the thought.

But it's at Stiles' urging that Peter really focuses. He feels Stiles' hands come to his shoulders and Peter rolls them up encouragingly with a low hum. Hearing that Stiles wants it rougher is far more attractive than it should be, and Peter pulls away with a slow lick of his lips that then pull into a smile. "Duly noted. I suppose I can take requests."

Both of Peter's hands slide down then, moving to cup Stiles' ass. Peter purposefully rolls his hips up while guiding Stiles' down in a slow grind, and as he does so, he switches back to the first nipple and tilts his head. Peter closes his teeth on either side of the barbell and then slowly pulls, tugging at the metal until he can feel the slight strain of Stiles' skin. He lets it go with a 'clink' and rubs his cheek over the pebbled skin before he takes it back into his mouth, biting down again, soft at first, and then hard enough that Peter can feel it throb between his teeth.

He _could_ be pinching and playing with the other nipple, but he doesn't. His focus is entirely on using his mouth, his teeth, his lips, and his chin. Peter sucks and bites, then nuzzles and teases, working steadily from one nipple to the next until the skin is swollen and red with the sheer amount of attention Peter has given.

* * *

Right now, Stiles isn't thinking of Peter as a client and he's a paid escort. He's not thinking about how he needs to please Peter. He's not considering how he should behave now or going forward. He's not worried about the logistics of the night. He's not planning anything. His mind isn't wandering off to go over the reading he has to do this weekend.

No, right now Stiles is just enjoying the feel of Peter underneath him. He's enjoying the feeling of hardness that occasionally presses up against his own. He's enjoying Peter's hand gripping his ass and the steadying hand on his low back. He's enjoying Peter's breath against his skin. And he's definitely enjoying Peter's teeth and tongue and lips.

And Stiles knows for a fact that it's Peter's attention that makes this better. His body hasn't forgotten how intense and focused Peter had been while licking and fucking him with his tongue. Stiles has never had someone's mouth working him for so long before. It's kind of impressive. Stiles has no doubts that Peter is going to be impressive in this as well. Stiles feels delightfully worked up and aroused, his cock rock hard, but the foreplay is what he's living for right now (it's not often directed at him). Peter doesn't get perturbed by his so-called 'request' which has Stiles laughing softly. Both of Peter's hands come to his ass and Peter grinds up while Stiles is pushed down and it's fucking hot. It's just friction and pressure, but fuck, they're in the back of a car and Peter--

Peter's mouth is back on his nipple and teeth enclose over the barbell and Stiles gasps as Peter tugs and excitement streaks through him at the slight flare of pain and discomfort. It's the good kind of pain. It's the kind of pain that reminds Stiles he's alive and young and reckless. And then it's gone, stubble scratching over sensitive skin and Stiles opens his eyes and glances up at the roof of the car. He shudders as Peter bites and it's an exquisite spike of pain that has Stiles closing his eyes again.

Stiles is reduced to a panting, squirming mess as Peter bites and licks and teases. It hurts, his nipples getting puffy but Stiles doesn't use 'yellow' or 'red.' His own nails are beginning to dig into the fabric of Peter's suit as Stiles tries to hold still as Peter works him up.

Stiles is lost in pleasure and sensitivity. He's begun to hump against Peter, every little jerky movement adding to the discomfort when Peter tugs or bites on his nipples. It's when Peter's teeth drag just right that Stiles whines out a " _Daddy._ "

* * *

Peter suspects that he could easily lose himself in this. A part of him wonders if he hasn't already. This is precisely what he's needed after the last three months of endless work. He loves his job, loves cutting right down to the truth, loves the way the defendants often look at him with hatred while the families he's helped look at him like he can do no wrong. Yet it _is_ stressful and exhausting, and after obsessive nights of very little sleep while still giving his pack the time they need, Peter's had very little time for himself. Perhaps most people would want something self-indulgent after that, but Peter quite likes the subtle praise he's being given just like this.

There's nothing like the feeling of making someone else dependent upon him for their pleasure. Peter feels the way Stiles twists and twitches, scents his arousal growing as the car drives on, and when Stiles' fingers grip harder at his suit, Peter only encourages him with a low hum. He doesn't relent once, and it doesn't take too long for Stiles' assertiveness to melt into something nearing desperation.

Peter squeezes Stiles' ass a little harder, grinds up against him in return with a low groan, and he's got his teeth around one of Stiles' puffy nipples in order to tug again when Stiles begins to hump down against him. Peter isn't expecting the truly enchanting whine that Stiles lets out, but the word attached to it makes his eyes want to burn red. He resists, but only just. Instead Peter looks up at Stiles sharply, his gaze hot, and something satisfied slides across his expression one moment before it vanishes the next.

"I'm here," Peter says lowly, his voice muffled against Stiles' skin as he takes the barbell between his teeth for a long, slow tug before he lets it go. "That's it, Stiles. Just like that. Let me know what you like. "

Peter gives Stiles' ass a slow squeeze, encouraging, and then slides one of his hands up to the small of his back, touching a little more as he moves once again to the other nipple like he has all the time in the world. Maybe he can't sink his fangs into Stiles' skin. Maybe he can't _use_ his fangs. But he can certainly make Stiles' nipples so sensitive that he'll be squirming for days every time he puts on a shirt. Peter's smirk is soft against Stiles' chest as he takes the other abused nipple into his mouth for a long suck that ends with a bite and a tug that is _just_ as slow.

"Be a good boy for Daddy," he murmurs, not bothering to let the barbell out from between his teeth as he speaks.

* * *

Oh, he's aware what _he's_ just said and brought up. Stiles had honestly believed - or hoped - that last time's indulgence and enjoyment of the whole _Daddy_ thing had been a fluke. Yeah, there are worse or weirder kinks to get off on. And yes, Stiles knows he's not supposed to judge kinks or rank them, it's just that he remembers his first reaction to it. He'd thought it was totally bizarre and had no idea how _anyone_ could like it. The whole age play thing had weirded him out too. No diapers for Stiles. Stiles no likey.

But this isn't an age play thing. Stiles doesn't do that. And Peter doesn't seem like the type anyway (but then he knows that assuming anything is generally a big fat no-no). Stiles does love his dad and he by no means is intending to think of Peter like his dad in any sense of the word. That's not what it's about. This isn't some incest roleplay schtick. _Daddy_ is like... Trusting that Peter will take care of him and provide and it's fucked up because yeah, on one hand, Peter _is_ helping him out because Peter is paying for him. That's as far as it's supposed to go. Stiles doesn't take handouts from clients. It's a slippery slope. While a client can claim that it's no strings attached, if money or gifts are taken, it can create opportunities for clients to exert pressure later on. But Peter had given him his card if Stiles had needed it...

Stiles' eyes are still closed and as Peter just fucking answers to the name, Stiles sighs and decides to stop thinking. Thinking is overrated. Peter tugs on the barbell slowly, pulling it and Stiles groans at the flare of discomfort and pleasure. There seems to be some weird ass correlation between the level of slight pain and the level of desperation. Peter doesn't seem to be in any rush as he moves to his other nipple. Stiles can't keep count of the number of times that Peter has alternated. Both nipples feel sore and abused and it has him breaking out in a sweat, goosebumps popping up over his arms as he lets Peter have his way.

_'Be a good boy for Daddy.'_

And it's so damn _exciting_ to hear it. Stiles wants to be a good boy for Peter -- for Daddy. "I am, I am," Stiles gasps out.

He doesn't know how he's actually close, but Stiles sure isn't going to complain. It feels good. He's sensitive and twitchy and hot and Peter keeps touching, keeps biting and licking and his nipples hurt but it's good. There's a second that Stiles realizes if he comes like this, he's not going to be getting Peter messy. Shit. With a moment of brief clarity, Stiles' hands relocate themselves quickly and he unbuttons his chinos and takes out his dick. Just as he does, he's coming with a high pitched moan and coming all over Peter's jacket.

* * *

Peter isn't surprised that the word has once again fallen from Stiles' lips. He has no preference one way or another. With certain partners, he's simply Peter. With others, he's 'Sir'. 'Daddy' is less frequent, but provided that the name fits the role that gets his partner to beg or cling or revel in what he's doing to them, Peter doesn't care. It's the desperation he craves, the desire to make someone feel so good that _he_ is all they can focus on. He's not one to judge most kinks, and besides, if he's reading the flare in Stiles' scent properly, Stiles is likely judging himself a little for what had likely been a slip.

But Peter isn't judging him. Far from it. Peter is rapt, coaxing thrilling noises from Stiles' lips, feeling each sinful rock of his hips and squeeze of Stiles' hands. Peter intends to take him apart tonight, _properly_ , and this is just the first step of many. He knows without needing to think about it that he'll be teasing Stiles' swollen nipples periodically as the night goes on. But that's for later. Stiles is with him here _now_ and Peter isn't going to squander that, but nor is he going to rush.

So he doesn't. He teases, he encourages, he bites and tugs and sucks, and when Peter tells Stiles to be a _good boy_ , Stiles almost chokes on his gasp as he replies. Peter hums, breathing in Stiles' scent, and he's not shocked to note how _close_ he smells. Arousal flares in Peter's stomach as he pushes, coaxing more and more, and Stiles takes every single second of it with impressive resolve. By the end of it, Peter's hands are squeezing Stiles' ass tight, keeping him steady so he can't squirm away. And so when Stiles suddenly wrenches his hands away and fumbles his chinos open, Peter has a wonderful view of Stiles' cock as it flushes prettily and twitches and jerks, spilling wetly against Peter's suit jacket.

Peter immediately takes one of his hands from Stiles' ass and reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Stiles' dick. Peter strokes quickly, adding in that much more, but then he gives Stiles' twitching dick a little tug, urging him closer, and he blatantly rubs the head of it against the darkening fabric of his suit jacket. Peter doesn't stop watching Stiles' face once as he bites harder, holds it, and then finally lets his nipple go with a low sound of praise in the back of his throat.

"You made _quite_ the mess," Peter teases, his voice low as he leans up and his lips find the fluttering pulse in Stiles' throat, right over the mark from before. "Just like I wanted you to. You did good, Stiles. Here, lean against me. Hold onto me if you need to."

* * *

Stiles' orgasm hits him, pleasure and bliss and relief cascading through him as he comes over Peter and _onto_ Peter's clothing. His nipples are quite raw, throbbing even, but it's a perfect counterpoint to the staggering pleasure from the orgasm. Peter actually takes his cock after Stiles' own hand falls away. Peter strokes a few times and Stiles jerks from the attention as it quickly tumbles into oversensitive territory. Peter then pulls his cock closer and blatantly rubs it against the suit jacket (which shouldn't be so hot but it is). Stiles gasps when Peter finally releases his nipple.

Peter's tease has Stiles' snorting softly as he looks down at his come splattered on Peter's expensive suit -- he _has_ made quite the mess. It's silly, but Stiles thinks he really _likes_ coming on Peter's things and he doesn't know if he wants to even think about it. It's not like dry cleaning doesn't exist... And it's not that Peter is so filthy rich and Stiles thinks he's a cheap slut (although the former is true). But Stiles remembers how composed and stylish Peter fucking Hale had looked like opening his office door and greeting him and now look at him--

Peter's mouth is against his pulse, against the suck mark that Peter had gifted him with only minutes ago. Peter goes on and the praise is like a warm blanket laid over Stiles -- nice and welcome. It shouldn't matter that he’d done what Peter had wanted him to, that he did well -- but it does. Stiles likes it and he wants to do it again; he wants Peter's satisfaction. This should be another warning, a flare set off into the night sky, but Stiles doesn't feel overly concerned. Not right now.

Stiles leans forward, his arms looping around Peter again while he rests his forehead against Peter's shoulder. Come gets smeared against him -- he's also a mess and it's perfect. The limo drives on while Stiles comes down. He has no cares in the world. Stiles doesn't care to ask where they are or where they're going. He doesn't care to try and clean up and tuck his dick away. He doesn't care that Peter is still hard (he should).

"Orgasms with you should be criminal," Stiles mumbles, sounding amused but fond. "Things this good are usually sinful." He nuzzles into Peter's neck and inhales the lingering scent of cologne or aftershave.

* * *

A part of Peter doesn't really _want_ to let go of Stiles' cock, particularly when he jerks a little at the sensitivity, but they haven't discussed Stiles' tolerance before and it's one thing to overstimulate _before_ orgasm but quite another to do it after. Peter puts it in the back of his mind and when Stiles shudders and sags down against him, he lets Stiles' arms loosely wrap around him as he settles in against Peter's chest. The scent of come and arousal are thick on the air and Peter closes his eyes as if to savor it. He might not have gotten off yet but already he can feel the tension from the last three months beginning to seep out of his shoulders.

He winds an arm around Stiles' waist and pulls him in close, and they're both going to be a mess when they get out of the limo, but Peter pays his driver enough to know that she won't ask questions.

Aware that Stiles' chest is undoubtedly sensitive, Peter makes a point to sit still when Stiles presses up against him. He reaches up with his free hand and - as Stiles' body twitches and shudders with aftershocks - Peter strokes his hand slowly but firmly down Stiles' back, a warm, repetitive touch. Somehow he doubts that people do this for Stiles, and Peter is nothing if not memorable. So he takes the time to calm Stiles back down, to ground him despite the ache in his nipples and the sensitivity along his skin. Peter turns his head, breathing in Stiles' scent, and he's only slightly surprised to realize that Stiles is doing the same thing.

It makes Peter smile, though it's more with his eyes than his lips. And when Stiles finally talks, Peter allows himself a low chuckle, his hand stroking slowly but firmly over Stiles' back.

"Given my profession, I probably shouldn't enjoy that comparison so much, but I do. Watching you fall apart is equally sinful, and I look forward to doing it again." There's a hint of promise in Peter's voice as he ducks his head enough to press a kiss to Stiles' shoulder.

"We'll be arriving shortly. You can put your button-down back on if you'd like. I have a feeling that most of our evening will be with as little clothing as possible." Another kiss, this time closer to Stiles' neck.

"Are you hungry? Given what I intend to do to you tonight, you might need a little something to keep your energy up."

* * *

It strikes Stiles then that he got off first. Again. He can feel that Peter is hard underneath him and yet Stiles knows that Peter isn't going to be pushy and shove his head down. Stiles would be okay with it, though. He could blow Peter or jerk him off. It wouldn't be a repulsive act. His nipples may be aching and he may be coming down from the high of his orgasm, but Stiles can still function. He's not fucked-out. He still knows... still knows that this is a client and he's gotta make sure Peter gets off and that Peter has a great time--

But he knows Peter has had a great time. Stiles feels the praise in every action Peter takes, in how Peter's hand comes to stroke down his sweaty back. How he nuzzles into him and Stiles has the idea that Peter is smelling him too. The thought sends a frisson of heat through him but Stiles doesn't know why. His dumb comment at least has Peter giving a soft chuckle and how the hell can Peter just deliver lines as he does? Watching him fall apart is equally sinful? Maybe it's Peter's secret power. Being pretentious and hot and mixing the two together flawlessly somehow.

The kiss given to his shoulder is gentle and Stiles just breathes slowly, trying to sort himself back out, trying to get everything back in order and his head back in the game... This _could_ be a game. Peter's egotistical. Peter likes to impress. Impress the escort? Blow _his_ mind? It could be a game Peter is interested _and_ involved in. And sure, Stiles can go along with it. He supposes that he could even be idle chatter and gossip. Peter could brag how many times he'd gotten his boytoy escort off. There's no way of knowing and he's not going to ask. So when the question is asked about hunger, Stiles sees no problem with encouraging this.

"I could have a snack, feeling slightly peckish."

With that said, Stiles pulls away and smiles as he reaches for his button-up shirt and shrugs it on with Peter's help. There's remnants of come smeared on his belly but that's fine. He can clean up at Peter's place. Stiles then tucks his wet softening cock back into his boxers and does up his chinos. See? Good as new. A little wrecked, but still presentable.


	4. What it implies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not interested in a wife and kids, Peter?" Stiles suddenly asks. "Or too busy for that right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trash! (｡♥‿♥｡) ... and some plot advancement or something
> 
> Stiles written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Peter written by Dapperscript ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))

Is it fair to thrust this level of care on someone Peter doesn't truly know? No. It's not projection in the strictest of senses; Derek and Laura let him cater to them now and then, but they're grown and self-sufficient, and _Hales_ , so the desire to be seen as weak or _needing_ him is still muted. Peter knows, but every now and then it is nice to stretch his instincts out. 

Peter's a picky man, and Stiles just so happens to fit his tastes perfectly. Not whiny or obnoxious, but definitely intelligent and spirited, with a good sense of humor and a need - however muted - to be cared for. Stiles himself might not know (and Peter isn't going to bring it up) but he's quite enjoyed the hours he's spent with Stiles, and as he watches the boy piece himself back together, Peter doubts it'll be just this time. 

So he nods when Stiles gives his suggestion, and Peter takes the time to carefully put himself back in some semblance of order. He's still aroused, still aching, but it's a low simmer on the back of his mind, like an extra tease that he intends to satisfy when it suits him. He does manage to get himself looking presentable, and when the limo finally comes to a halt, Peter takes out his phone and sends a quick message to his driver. He won't talk to her and risk her seeing the come stained on his suit, but he's not about to _not_ thank her. And, with that done, Peter stands and exits the vehicle, then holds the door open for Stiles as he climbs out after him.

Peter's house can hardly be called that. It's large, with a fair bit of open space, the lawn perfectly maintained and the landscaping just enough to create the feel of a forest in certain corners of the property. As Peter leads the way up the paved walkway, the limo heads back out through a security gate that locks solidly behind it on the way out. Peter looks around, senses alert for but a moment, but Derek and Laura's heartbeats aren't present, so he's content in the knowledge that he's got the property to himself. 

There are actually _two_ houses inside the property, though the smaller one is just as well-built. Both houses have large front porches and high, artful eaves. But Peter only leads Stiles toward the large house, walking up onto the porch in order to punch in a quick security code. Then he once again steps aside and holds the door open for him with a small smile. He's taking unabashed pleasure in the look on Stiles' face as he wildly looks around. Peter can be a little immodest by times. No matter.

"If you'd like to freshen up, I can draw you a bath upstairs while I get you something to eat," he suggests, shrugging his suit jacket off and glancing down at the come stains on the front. If anything, he looks pleased.

* * *

He's going to Peter's house. Or apartment. Or condo. Wherever Peter happens to dwell. There is no guarantee that this is the _only_ place Peter has either. People like his clients seem to like collecting cars and properties like Pokemon cards. There is a client he sees monthly that rents out a specific apartment for his entanglements to occur in. Stiles is hoping that this isn't the case with Peter, however. It would be nice to see Peter's _actual_ home, to take in the decor and preferences. There's a lot to learn from someone's home. Do they like windows and natural light or do they prefer privacy? Do they like art? Do they have comfy furniture? Is it lived in or sterile?

What would Stiles' little shit hole of an apartment say? Controlled chaos, probably. It's not filthy - certainly not as bad as other eighteen year old's - but it's a little messy and hectic. There's sticky notes stuck randomly on cabinets, doors, and mirrors detailing appointments, due dates, and other miscellaneous reminders. He pretty much cleans anything with sanitizing wipes so there's a few containers of those laying around. He uses toilet paper for kleenex and has a twin bed but sleeps on top of it in a sleeping bag. His sofa is used and lumpy but ridiculously comfortable. Stiles doesn't have a TV, but he has a rickety desk where he hunkers down to do his homework on his laptop. He's got one potted plant that sits beside the sliding door that leads to the not-quite deck.

Peter straightens out his suit as best he can and soon enough the car is stopping and Stiles is climbing off of Peter's lap so Peter can actually get out of the limo. Stiles grabs his discarded shirt and shoves it in his knapsack before getting out of the limo (and it's Peter who holds the door open for him, not the driver). 

What greets Stiles is rather... nice. The property has a lot of open space and landscaping, a lot of trees which gives it somewhat of a secluded feel. Stiles' gawking is cut short as Peter begins walking and Stiles follows. He doesn't bother on commenting about the nature-y feel. This is just one more tidbit of info that Stiles has gleaned: Peter likes space and nature. There's another house even, but it doesn't seem like some pool house -- perhaps for family? Visitors? Questions burn in Stiles' mind, but he decides to be polite and simply follow (although it's rather obvious that he's taking in everything). 

Peter lets him inside and Stiles immediately slips off his shoes so he can get that polite move over and done with. The place is impressive, but it's not... cold. There's some older furnishings, older trinkets that imply new and modern isn't the only thing Peter is interested in. From what little Stiles can see, it's a mix of modern and personality pieces which Stiles can definitely appreciate. 

He's offered a bath and while Stiles wants to clean up, he's a little perturbed by the idea of a bath. Too much like Pretty Woman... but he hasn't had a bath in months. Fuck it. (And Peter _is_ totally a perv. Stiles hadn't missed Peter's pleased expression at the dirty suit jacket).

"Yeah, a bath would be great," Stiles replies with a smile. He takes off his plaid shirt and hangs it on an ornate hook while Peter inclines his head in the direction and leads the way.

The bathroom Peter takes him to is actually an en suite in what looks to be Peter's room but Stiles can't really look around all that much because he's keeping up with Peter. As Peter prepares the bath, Stiles wastes no time in stripping out of his clothing and he pushes them into a small ball on the floor. His come is dried on his belly, but it'll be fixed soon enough so he resists picking at it. Stiles comes to stand beside Peter and glances down... It's a gigantic jacuzzi tub and Peter could also fit in with him.

And there's bubbles.

"You've got one hell of a please-your-partner kink," Stiles comments after a whistle. "Pulling out all the stops, huh?"

* * *

Stiles agrees to a bath and, pleased, Peter leads the way upstairs. The staircase is ornate and apparently hand-carved, though Peter hadn't bought the house specifically for that reason. It had provided enough seclusion and privacy and open space for him and what had remained of his pack to start rebuilding. It had given Derek a place to sit on the lawn and put his face in his hands where no one else could see him, and Laura a place to beat an old oak tree so hard with a baseball bat that the bat had cracked in half and the shards had cut her. While this place is not _home_ in the sense that the Hale House had once been, Peter hadn't spared any expense for his pack. 

He still doesn't. And now, while this is still grand, it is slowly becoming more and more 'home'.

Given how much time is spent in his office, Peter feels no shame in how extravagant his bedroom and the en suite are. If they're the only places he can collapse after a long day, he's going to do it with luxury, and he does. The bedroom is large and open with as much natural lighting as it's possible to have while still being cautious. Peter doesn't tarry as he walks through the bedroom to the bathroom instead. Inside, the bathroom is both comfortable and ornate, the colors rich and a mixture of reds and golds for accent pieces, but white for the rest. There's a stand-up shower and, as Stiles quickly becomes fixated on, a Jacuzzi tub that gets a fair bit of use. Peter doesn't have to tell Stiles where he'll be.

Stiles whistles and Peter smirks to himself as he rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt, throws his tie over one shoulder, and then walks to the edge of the tub to sit down. He takes his time to turn the tub on, to fill it properly, and on a whim, he adds a few oils to the mix, something lightly-scented and earthen. Something he feels will mix well with Stiles' own scent. He also decides that some bubble bath could be appreciated by Stiles.

"Admittedly I'd use this myself after a long day," Peter says simply. "It's not uncommon to need to stay at the office overnight, but when I return, a little indulgence isn't amiss. So yes, I suppose so. If it pleases you, consider it a kink." Peter glances back at Stiles and sends him a quick wink, coupled with a slow smirk. "Feel free to relax. We have all evening. I'll bring your food up to you when I'm done."

With that, Peter stands and steps over to Stiles. He leans in, stealing a quick kiss - fleeting and almost familiar - and then he turns and makes his way out of the room to go downstairs into the kitchen. It won't take him long.

* * *

It's funny how Peter hadn't minded the come on his suit jacket but he rolls his sleeves up and puts his tie over his shoulder before he deals with running a bath. The thought occurs to Stiles that no one has drawn a bath for him in years, not since his mom... Once again, Stiles feels weirded out by the connection. And while he jokes about Peter having a please-his-partner kink, what does it say about Stiles that he kind of really likes it? Peter mixes some oils too and the aroma wafting up from the bath smells lovely and completely not what he's used to.

Sure, Peter downplays it, he talks it up like a freakin' bubble bath after a long day is sooooo normal and indulgence isn't amiss. Amiss? Once again, the strange vernacular (but Stiles thinks it's kind of cute in a quirky way). The fact that Peter thinks he _deserves_ relaxing and indulgence even in this? (It flits around in Stiles' chest like a hummingbird.)

The idea of relaxing and not rushing is actually appealing to Stiles and he'd rather focus on the evening, on playing this game with Peter. Stiles will let himself be pampered, he'll enjoy laying in the lap of luxury. Peter stands up and oh-so-casually kisses him like it's no big deal, like it's nothing out of the ordinary to leave a stranger in this pristine bathroom while Peter goes to prepare a snack. Stiles simply smiles when Peter pulls away and leaves. 

"Let's go, luxuriating engage," he mumbles to himself and gingerly steps into the large tub as carefully as he can manage because he can totally see himself slipping and he doesn't want that. The water is bordering on too hot, but it's actually good. Stiles lowers himself into the heat with a groan. It's fucking awesome. He squirms around before flattening out against the back and closing his eyes. He lets his arms float and sighs. 

Stiles drifts into a relaxed state, not even bothering to wash himself. He can get to that later. Right now he's going to enjoy being immersed in a bath, the bubbles and oils enhancing the entire experience. When Peter returns, Stiles doesn't even notice.

* * *

Stiles' voice follows him as Peter makes his way down the stairs. Once again Peter finds himself smiling that small smile to himself; it might not be Derek or Laura, but it still feels good to have someone enjoying themselves because of him. So with Stiles' low groan lingering in Peter's ears, he makes his way downstairs into the kitchen and washes his hands, though there's no risk of werewolves actually getting sick. It's habit, and it's hygienic. 

Peter goes to the fridge and looks around until he finds what he wants, then takes the fruit from the fridge. Giving Stiles a heavy meal right now will only make him tired, but a light snack with a natural boost to his energy is another matter entirely. Laura teases him often about what Peter prefers to eat, but there's nothing wrong with eating healthy. Just because he can subsist on cake and burgers without gaining weight or losing muscle doesn't mean he _wants_ to. He has _standards_. And standards, right now, are strawberries that Peter washes and slices into halves, whole red grapes, and soft cheese (that Derek often wrinkles his nose at, because his nephew has no discernimg palate).

It's not complicated, and Peter eyes the fruit in the crystal bowl critically, but eventually deems that it looks good enough. He's all set to pick it up when his tie slides off of his shoulder and nearly falls into the bowl, and - yes, right - he's home now. Peter rolls his eyes at himself and his fingers immediately lift to the buttons on his shirt. 

When he walks back into the bathroom five minutes later, he's changed into something significantly more comfortable. His slacks have been exchanged for comfier silk pants intended to lounge in, and his dress shirt has been exchanged for a blue v-neck that Peter _personally_ feels brings out his eyes. He doesn't let himself think of Laura's groans whenever she sees him pulling a v-neck on, nor her staged whispers to a confused-looking Derek over 'man-cleavage'. Peter _knows_ he looks good.

And Stiles, when he walks into the room, is the very _picture_ of luxuriation. Peter stops in the doorway and looks at him, his head tilted and gaze half-rapt, half-hungry. He wets his lips and walks over, breathing in the scent of Stiles' relaxation as well as the oils in the air, and then Peter simply sets the dish on the side of the Jacuzzi (away from potentially-flailing hands). Only then does he clear his throat, and then reach out, threading his fingers through Stiles' hair with a small smirk. 

"You look like you've become one with the Jacuzzi. You're practically melted." He sounds inordinately pleased with himself. "Do you _feel_ as good as you look?"

* * *

Man, baths are fucking awesome. Good smelling baths are also rather lovely. It's like a personal pool where you can be naked and can lay there like a corpse and smell heavenly. He'd moved to the city over the summer so it's been nearly half a year without enjoying a bath. Not that Stiles is normally a bath-guy as he generally prefers showers but when you can't have something, you obviously want it and now he gets it. Fuck yeah.

Stiles lets his troubles float from his mind. He forgets about the concerns with the whole Daddy-thing. He forgets how he'd actually _wanted_ Peter to book an appointment. He forgets about the fun he'd had discussing Mr. Hot Professional with Lydia. He forgets about the excitement he'd felt getting ready for this particular appointment. He forgets how fucking good his orgasms are with Peter. He forgets how this has all gotta be some game because no one can actually be like this...

It's a throat clear that alerts him to the fact that he'd drifted off. And then familiar fingers are combing through his hair and Stiles' eyes blink open and he finds a smirking Peter looking down at him. The next thing Stiles is aware of is that Peter has changed into casual-but-sexy wear that is showing more skin than the suits ever have. 

Peter is rocking the v-neck unapologetically and Stiles likey, yes he does. The next observation is that Peter sounds horribly pleased by himself. Stiles is close to retorting that suggesting a bath wasn't like, genius, but then he sees a nice bowl balancing nearby. He sits up slowly, careful to not splash Peter to get a better look. In the ornate dish is strawberries, grapes and cubed up cheese all arranged just so.

Stiles looks back at Peter, a considering look on his face. "I feel great, I don't have a mirror, so can't vouch for how good I look. I'll just have to take your word for it," Stiles replies cheekily, smiling. "Finger food. You going to feed me, Peter?" 

* * *

Stiles looks _good_ where he is, his limbs relaxed, his expression lax with contentment. It settles something in Peter's instincts to see it, and as he looks down over the length of Stiles' body and sees him fully, _blissfully_ naked, Peter's smirk only widens. It's been a long few months since he'd last seen Stiles like this, and he quite likes it. His fingers push through Stiles' hair slowly, giving it a small tug that does nothing but muss it up a little more, and when Stiles looks up at him thoughtfully, Peter tilts his head and waits for direction. It isn't long in coming. He glances over at the bowl he'd taken in with him.

"I can assure you that you _certainly_ look good. But yes, I suppose I am. I _was_ going to give you the option of feeding yourself, but... I believe I enjoy the idea of feeding you myself a little more."

Peter slides his fingers from Stiles' hair and reaches over to the controls on the tub. He ups the jets just a little, enough to be more of a massage than not, and once the water is gently bubbling enough to relax Stiles even more, Peter reaches over for the bowl he'd set down. After a moment, he selects one of the strawberry halves and - with an arched eyebrow - he offers the berry to Stiles, letting it rest against his lower lip gently. 

"You look like you're luxuriating," Peter comments, his voice a little lower and smoother. He still sounds pleased. "Has it been awhile since you let yourself relax like this?"

* * *

Stiles is trying to remember if Richard Gere's character fed Julia Roberts anything in Pretty Woman. He's pretty sure there was strawberries and champagne but it's been a while since he's seen the film. His mom had enjoyed watching such chick flicks when she got too sick to work and Stiles remembers curling up next to her on the couch. He hadn't been that enthralled with the content of the movies, but he'd absorbed enough.

Stiles doesn't know if he actually believes Peter would have given him the option. He's in Peter's goddamn Jacuzzi tub for Christ's sake. Peter wouldn't have forced him of course (that thought is actually amusing to Stiles -- force fed washed and cut strawberries, oh my!). Peter turns on the jets and Stiles has to say that he is rather impressed with the tub. He wants one. When he can afford it and has a house of his own, he's totally splurging on it. The water gently swirls around him and Peter reaches over and plucks out a piece of strawberry. 

Stiles doesn't open his mouth immediately. He wants to see if Peter will worry. The piece of fruit is gently held against his bottom lip and Peter just goes on to comment about him luxuriating. Stiles finally parts his mouth and he lets Peter push the strawberry in. The flavor bursts over his tongue, sweet and refreshing and Stiles groans softly despite himself as he chews and then swallows.

"Oh, come on, this isn't normal everyday relaxing. Too much to do, usually. I relax in my sleep," Stiles remarks as he licks his lips. "Did ya miss me, Peter? I can tell that you're really enjoying this." Stiles runs his wet hands up his arms. It's no secret that Stiles is definitely enjoying this. "I can't imagine you do this for all your partners, real or bought..." 

* * *

Peter doesn't outwardly let anything show on his face, but for a brief second, he does wonder if Stiles is going to allow himself to be fed. He can scent the note of teasing on the air, and Stiles' pulse doesn't skip or twist with revulsion, but Peter's still not used to being made to wait. So when Stiles' expression finally softens and his lips part obediently, Peter's left feeling a little ridiculous with himself over the quick skip of relief in _his_ pulse. He makes a point to slide the berry over the dip of Stiles' lower lip as a small form of revenge, but Peter likely looks too pleased for it to be revenge.

He watches as Stiles chews, and the groan he lets out has Peter's eyes narrowing in a smile that doesn't need to touch his lips to be bright. He feels something pleasant settle in his instincts and when he reaches for the bowl again, his posture is a little easier, less controlled. He glances back to watch Stiles swallow and the quick thought of putting his teeth on Stiles' throat to feel it _does_ sink in, but Peter fights that one back. 

But when Stiles asks if Peter had _missed_ him, Peter pauses, cocks his head to the side, and makes his mind up quickly. Peter picks up a grape and sets his free hand on the rim of the tub behind Stiles' head, just barely close enough to brush his fingers against Stiles' nape. Peter brings the grape to Stiles' lips with a slightly-indulgent smile on his own. And perhaps he's a little more interested in the sight of Stiles' teeth closing on the skin of the grape than he should be. 

"I might make the occasional exception for you," he finally says, because _missing_ an escort seems like a slippery slope, but he also isn't going to pretend that he does this for everyone. Peter shrugs unselfconsciously. "That's not to say that I don't attempt to put my partners at ease, but I admittedly take extra pleasure in doing it for you. You are... unashamedly _you_. No false modesty or attempts to - for lack of a better phrase - kiss my ass."

* * *

Stiles is used to a little occasional spoiling from a few clients. He's used to being plied with free drinks and food if he's accompanying a client to an event. He's used to really soft beds and a nice glass of wine. But this right here feels extravagant in comparison. This is extra. _Peter_ is extra. You heard it here folks, Peter Hale is extra and here Stiles enjoying it all!

It's a game. Peter gets off on having control, on _being_ in control and on surprising him. Peter delights in doting on him, on thoroughly satisfying him and being impressive. Stiles isn't sure exactly what the pay off is, maybe Peter is simply wired a different way, but why not benefit from it? If Peter wants to go against the grain, Stiles is going to as well.

His question doesn't seem to catch Peter off guard. A small head tilt. That's all Peter responds with before he's reaching for a grape and relocating his other hand on the back of the rim of the tub. Of course, Peter doesn't vocally reply immediately. Where would the fun be in that? The grape is lifted to his mouth and this time Stiles doesn't play. He bares his teeth and grips the grape before sucking it into his mouth. He's not entirely certain he's doing the eating fruit sexily thing, but he doesn't care. Peter wants him genuine. Stiles can play this game better as himself anyway.

Stiles listens with obvious interest and as he swallows the grape (also delicious, no real surprise), he just grins as Peter confirms his suspicion -- that Peter doesn't do this for everyone.

"Unashamedly me," Stiles echoes back, seeming to think over the words. He's never been anything amazing or extraordinary, but Peter treats him as such. "Not that I've seen it, but I'm sure you have a great ass," Stiles then jokes. "How about you show me now and then join me?" An eyebrow lifts in a playful challenge. There is a power dynamic here with Peter dressed, dry, sitting outside the tub and feeding him... Stiles doesn't mind it, but Peter naked in the bath with him sounds pretty good too.

* * *

The answer feels just conservative enough to avoid sliding too far down that particularly-slippery slope, while also being pressing enough to give Stiles the truth he deserves. Peter _has_ offered others things much like this before, but not only has it been mediocre at best, most of them are far more interested in sharing his bed than anything else. Peter's not particularly upset by it, but much as he'd like to claim otherwise, Stiles _has_ set the bar much higher than Peter had been expecting him to. He's never broken his 'one night' rule before, not while using a service. 

And yet... _Stiles_. 

_Stiles_ is so different from anyone Peter's met in the past. He's not ashamed to indulge, nor is he ashamed to be himself. Peter isn't about to claim to _know_ the boy, but what he does know is promising. So when Stiles easily retorts, suggesting that Peter has a great ass (true) and then offers him a challenge to join him in the bath, Peter doesn't recoil or deny the challenge. Instead, he looks thoughtful all of a sudden, his head tilting and his eyes narrowing in consideration. He quickly glances down at himself, then to the bowl of fruit. Then he smiles.

"All right. I suppose I can do that, but I do have a condition first. Or perhaps... more of a game." He reaches down and selects another strawberry, and there's a note of something just shy of cunning in his smile. His eyes reflect it unashamedly. "I'd like to know a little more about you, _and_ I'd like to keep feeding you. I'll take an article of clothing off for every question you answer. Assuming you keep letting me feed you as well. If that's the case..." 

Peter trails off and presses the strawberry slice to Stiles' lips with a small smirk. "I took off my suit jacket and shoes downstairs. Everything, really, but put another shirt on as well as my pants. Eat this and we'll call it even. Of course... if you don't want to answer a question, just say 'pass'. Does that sound good?"

He's not at all surprised when Stiles readily agrees, and Peter's smirk only widens into something considerably pleased. "I remember what you're studying from the last time we met. What do you do in your free time, when you're not charming people like me and being suitably studious?"

* * *

Stiles remembers wondering if he crossed the line a few different times with Peter during their first appointment. Stiles remembers being concerned with how he should behave or what he should say. He has considerably fewer reservations now. Peter likes him as himself. _Genuine_. The word shines in his mind like a beacon. Peter had known that Stiles undoubtedly possesses facades or in some cases versions of himself that he presents to clients. Being multifaceted is essential to his job. While Stiles has a niche, there's still different shades of the boy next door that he plays around with. But Peter wants him to only be himself. Like this, Stiles doesn't need to be some fantasy.

So he's really not worried if Peter says no to his suggestion. Sometimes hearing a _no_ can be good, it leaves room to play around. Peter appears to think over his challenge and after a look down at himself and then to the fruit, Peter smiles and Stiles can't help but meet Peter's smile with his own. Peter agrees but applies a condition -- a game. This has Stiles' eyes lighting up and there's no mistaking the enjoyment that Peter also feels at this prospect. Stiles listens intently to the rules. 

Peter is going to take off an article of clothing after Stiles answers a question and if he continues to eat. It's simple enough and it gets Peter still taking care of him. Clever. Another piece of strawberry is passed to him and Stiles complies and opens his mouth. He's not worried about anything invasive from Peter (and he has the option to pass anyway). Frankly, Stiles is curious if Peter will ask him anything overly personal. Stiles gives a nod to indicate he's on board and then Peter's grin is only growing bigger. 

His free time is what Peter is asking about. Okay. He can work with this. "I enjoy playing chess. I actually stop by at a nearby senior's association when I can and play with them," Stiles offers. "But, if I'm not looking to stimulate my brain too much or be a do-gooder, I also play video games. I played lacrosse in high school. I Skype with my friends and family."

* * *

If only his pack could see him now. Or rather... no, Peter has absolutely no interest in Laura or Derek seeing him like this, but he doubts either of them would believe him if he mentioned to them that he'd decided to _play games_ with the man he'd invited over to his home, particularly before sex. Yet when he sees Stiles' expression brighten considerably and the smile on Peter's lips reflected on Stiles', he can't help but feel that he'd made a good decision. 

Perhaps getting personal isn't intelligent, but Peter is still under no illusion as to what this is. At the heart of things, Stiles is still a _person_ , though, and Peter can't help but be curious. 

There are questions he won't ask. He won't ask about Stiles' other clients (frankly he doesn't want to know) and he won't ask anything ridiculously personal regarding ways to find Stiles or identify him. That's just common sense. But asking about Stiles' hobbies is a safe way to usher in this new game and Stiles doesn't disappoint. He eats the berry and then answers, not only giving Peter _more_ information than he'd asked for, but once again proving that he's got something special in him. Peter's smile softens for a moment before he reminds himself not to let it. 

"A young man who plays chess with seniors," Peter says, and he can't help but sound fond. "Attractive _and_ a veritable saint. Good to know. Though you've just taken a few questions away from me," Peter adds, as Stiles had told him indirectly about a bit of his school life _and_ the fact that his family and friends are still in contact with him, which had also been on his list of questions.

Peter leans back on the edge of the tub and, with a small smirk still playing around his lips, he reaches up and takes the back of his shirt, pulling it up slowly over his head. Though it looks almost careless, there's clearly a certain art in taking his shirt off just slow enough to allow Stiles proper time to ogle. Peter's not shy about it, and when he slides his shirt off and sets it aside, he looks over at Stiles, looking confident, and reaches for a piece of cheese. He doesn't need to flex as he leans over to press the cube against Stiles' lips; the angle of Peter's body does it for him. 

"When and where did you lose your virginity? I'd ask how, but that seems like voluntary information."

* * *

Stiles is well aware that he's given more information. He could have answered in point form. He could have listed things off with no additional detail, but that's not really him. At least, not when he's in a good mood. Stiles is a chatty motherfucker, so why not? He hasn't given away any top secret Stiles information anyway. Peter doesn't know where he lives. Peter doesn't have his cell number. More importantly, Stiles still doesn't have any creeper vibes from Peter. 

And while Peter may tease him about being a veritable saint, there doesn't seem to be any cruelty. It's still playful and light and Stiles doesn't mind it one bit. Honestly, he enjoys that Peter feels comfortable enough to joke with him. Peter acknowledges that he's given a few tidbits of extra information and therefore denying some questions to Peter.

"Oops," Stiles murmurs cheekily but any further banter is cut short because then Peter leans back and he begins the process of slipping his shirt off. 

Peter isn't overly sexual with it, but he's casual and not rushed and Stiles can appreciate the little show. Stiles has never seen this much of Peter before so his warm brown eyes do widen at the sight of revealed flesh. Stiles stares and blatantly at that. Peter is fucking hot. Broad shoulders, nice pecs, abs, a smattering of chest hair that isn't too crazy. And it's all-too-obvious that Peter knows he's got it going on and Stiles enjoys the flex of muscles as Peter reaches for a piece of cheese.

The morsel is offered to him, pressed lightly against his lips, and then a more risque question is thrown his way. His virginity.

"Ooo, naughty," Stiles comments and his tongue purposefully flicks out to lick at Peter's finger and then he takes the piece of cheese. Stiles doesn't rush. He lets his eyes narrow in enjoyment before swallowing and licking at his teeth to make sure they're clean.

"Used to have this die-hard crush on a girl for years," Stiles begins. "I was kind of a geek in high school, but she actually stood up for me and we were friends. I told her I was a virgin and I wanted to lose it with someone I loved - and at the time I thought I did love her - and she took it upon herself to make it educational and almost sweet? I was sixteen and it was in her bedroom." 

Stiles smiles at the memory. Having sex with Lydia had made it clear that it wasn't love-love. It had been an infatuation, but it had helped clear up his feelings and it had been a safe and comfortable experience. 

"Now, for losing the _other_ virginity... That's a more interesting story. I've known I was bi for as long as I can remember but dudes fancying other dudes is more rare, yeah? So as soon as I was eighteen, I took it upon myself to create a detailed Craigslist ad with a bunch of requirements to appeal to a sexually clean and experienced guy who was looking to hook up with a virgin twink. I had the potential candidates send in answers to my questions, pictures, a clean bill of health. It was kind of fun actually and the experience was decent. I made him pay for a nice hotel and I got introduced to the homosexual agenda."

* * *

Peter doesn't need enhanced senses to tell that Stiles likes what he sees when Peter takes his shirt off. He does actually put effort into his body. Perhaps not as much as Derek does (the boy is a mite obsessed) but his status as an Alpha plus his routines and dietary habits _do_ mean he cuts a striking figure and Peter knows it. One look at Stiles - at his wide eyes and appreciative little glances - make it more than obvious that Stiles is quite appreciative of Peter's habits as well. He even makes a point to keep staring when Peter so blatantly leans over to feed him the cube of cheese. Admittedly Peter knows that's just him being immodest but Stiles - apparently an opportunist - drinks in his fill, and it reminds Peter of why he likes this boy.

Peter's small smirk at Stiles calling him _naughty_ is nothing but pleased, but Peter finds himself quickly distracted, at first by Stiles' blatant little lick at his finger (which brings back pleasant memories) and then by the information that Stiles supplies. Peter, for all his teasing, _does_ look interested. Instead of others who might have asked the question to give them more to jerk off to, he looks genuinely curious. He smiles at the knowledge that Stiles' first time had been with someone he'd felt safe with, but his eyebrows lift slowly as Stiles goes on to detail what he'd done when he'd been eighteen.

It's said in such a blatantly _blithe_ way that Peter doesn't doubt for one moment that Stiles doesn't know how that behavior had come across. Peter feels a sharp spark of interest burning low in his stomach and he wets his lips slowly. 

"So you narrowed down your options responsibly, took control of the situation, and profited from a rather difficult-to-come-by kink," Peter says, and he sounds _impressed_. He can respect opportunism. "Why Stiles. I suspected you were cunning, but nothing like that. You _are_ full of surprises..."

Peter looks at him with a brief spark of open hunger, his gaze raking over Stiles like a physical touch. He reaches one hand out into the water and his fingertips brush against one puffy nipple, giving it a slow, easy pinch before his nail catches on the edge of one of the balls on the barbell. 

"Considering I don't have enough clothing to take off to satisfy my number of questions, I'll propose this: the times I _don't_ take something off, you have full permission to touch me at your leisure while you answer the next question. Now..." Peter reaches back and selects another grape, squeezing it (and letting one claw gently pierce the skin so that the juices dribble out) and then pressing it to Stiles' lips again. "I know you're taking classes. Are you staying in a dorm with your friends, your parents? You don't need to tell me where. Vague information is fine."

* * *

Not everyone knows of his de-virgining experiences. Actually, very few do. Obviously Lydia knows of both because she'd been involved in one of them and was non-judgmental. He'd never told Scott or his dad about his Craiglist experience. That's... that's not something you go and blab about. Stiles had been curious and interested and simply took the matter into his own hands. He'd wanted to educate himself and there's really only so much the Internet and porn can teach someone.

And as he delves into his answer, Peter doesn't look like some mooch who's looking for wankbank material. Losing your virginity is a pretty popular topic amongst, well, everyone. And while Peter could possibly scoff at this somewhat-lame high school musical experience with Lydia, the older man doesn't. When Stiles goes on to detail about the _other_ experience, Peter's interest is more blatantly piqued. When Peter reframes the events, Stiles senses that he's actually impressed Peter. Stiles just grins, feeling gratified at that. While Lydia had been supportive (and helped him craft his survey), she hadn't exactly been impressed by his endevor. 

Stiles enjoys Peter's eyes roaming over him and when a hand reaches into the water, Stiles is actually startled by the fingers making contact with a rather sore nipple and he hisses (but he doesn't pull away). Peter then amends the rules and while Stiles wants to protest on principal, he supposes that being able to touch Peter is a good compromise. A dripping grape is then picked out and presented to him and this time Stiles opens his mouth wide so Peter can place it on his tongue. Stiles chews while the next question is asked (and Peter hadn't taken off an item so Stiles knows he's allowed to touch if he chooses to answer). 

"No dorm and only one parent to speak of," Stiles answers. "I'm an out of state student. I rent an apartment. Can't imagine being squashed in like a sardine -- although it'd probably be cheaper to live on campus." 

Not that his place is big or lavish, but it's his own at least and that counts for something. Stiles lifts his hand out of the water and he lets it mostly drip off before he reaches out to let his hand slide up Peter's thigh and down. "Careful now, Peter, this is almost like a date with you getting to know me and all." Stiles squeezes and shoots Peter a wink.

* * *

Peter's gaze drops to the reddened nipple he'd touched, and something hot calmly twists through him. He knows Stiles has to be sore by now and yet he hadn't pulled away or used one of his safewords. Peter stores that away in his mind, intrigued by the idea. He's not sure what Stiles could tolerate, and he's not even sure this is going to be a repeat performance (but he suspects it will be now. He's already broken his rule) but it opens a wealth of possibilities that he quite enjoys. He files that away, and though he does note that Stiles looks about ready to protest at his compromise, it doesn't take long for him to agree. Peter's smirk widens, and he makes a point to shift enough so that if Stiles _does_ wish to touch him, he can.

He expects Stiles to touch his bare chest. Peter suspects that anyone else would in his situation. So when Stiles lifts a dripping hand and then moves it to Peter's _pants_ instead, soaking through the near-silk of them as Stiles' bath-warm hand strokes up his thigh, Peter can't help but huff a little laugh, impressed by Stiles' opportunism even if he will need to wash these later now. He doubts he'll have any clothing left if ever he lets Stiles loose on him. The thought isn't unpleasant.

But the information is something that feels poignant. Peter can't say in what capacity, or in what way, but knowing that Stiles has his own apartment and that it's on the more expensive side does catch his attention. He _won't_ make any irresponsible offers, of course, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't think of it. Still, he catches the correction of _one_ parent, and instead of apologizing for his assumption, Peter merely nods, accepting the information as it's given to him. 

That final little tease _does_ get him to chuckle though, and as Peter looks down at Stiles, he gently slides Stiles' hand from his thigh and stands up. As he undoes the tie at his waist, Peter watches Stiles' face, pushing the pants down his hips before gravity takes over and they slide down his legs in an almost-elegant twist. It leaves Peter in black silk boxers that are properly form-fitting, and it makes the slight swell of his arousal much more obvious, even if he's not quite as hard as he had been in the car.

"Whoever said I couldn't mix business with pleasure? I don't often see professionals more than once, and yet you've made me break that rule. I'd like to learn more about you. Particularly as you seem _quite_ cunning and self-sufficient. Both exceedingly attractive qualities to me. Renting an apartment can't be easy, but having your own space is smart." 

Peter thinks for a moment as he plucks another piece of strawberry, holding it out close enough that Stiles will need to lean in to reach it. 

"This one is shameless indulgence on my part, but I _did_ just take my pants off. I hope you'll forgive such a blatant question. But you mentioned earlier that you'd quite... _enjoyed_ thinking of the last time we met." Peter arches an eyebrow, almost coy. "Was it once, or was it a repeat performance?"

* * *

This is fun. It's playful, it's a game, it's teasing, seduction and still it's practical because apparently it's important that Peter gets him to eat _and_ learns about him. This really hadn't been what Stiles thought would happen once they arrived. He'd expected to get cleaned up, sure, but then like, Peter push him on some lavish bed and plunder the booty. Stiles would have no problem with that. He'd got off in the car, but that's not going to stop him from enjoying more attention and coming again. After all, last time had been three orgasms. The bar has been set and multiple orgasms are on the agenda and Stiles is ready. 

But apparently not yet. Right now Stiles wants Peter in the bath with him but Peter isn't completely undressed. They're getting there though. Stiles has no reason to believe Peter isn't going to _eventually_ join him. Peter could have easily told him no when he'd asked but Peter hadn't. Stiles could have touched Peter's chest or stomach, but maybe he'd wanted to remind Peter that the lounge pants are going to come off. So, getting them a little wet shouldn't be a problem (and it's already known that Stiles likes to be surprising when possible). 

His comment about a real date is... likely uncalled for but it's already being given and Stiles isn't going to attempt to save face. Peter could easily shut him down if he wanted. Peter may like to pamper him, but Peter isn't going to suck up to him. Peter doesn't have to. Peter is still the client and as long as it isn't blatant abuse, Peter can pretty much say whatever. Peter laughs softly and simply slides his hand off. Stiles doesn't _like_ that but Peter is standing and pushing the pants down which Stiles really likes because it's more of Peter revealed to him. Peter still has boxers on- black sexy things that are tight and accentuate the slight rise of Peter's dick and Stiles appreciatively ogles. 

Peter answers, unflustered as usual (which seems to be Peter's norm, apparently). And isn't that something? Peter breaking a rule for him... Something boastful puffs out its chest within Stiles. He really doesn't know how cunning and self-sufficient he is. In some ways he thinks being an escort is the easy way out. He only works a few days a week and gets paid quite a bit. He's also lying to everyone about his financial situation and his work. While he hasn't had some mental breakdown by doing this, Stiles wonders sometimes if it's not on the horizon. This is the longest time he's been away from his family and friends and security. The city is big and busy and he's an insignificant thing. He also has no real friends at school because he's too focused.

A strawberry is picked out and held out for him and it distracts Stiles. Stiles is more than happy to lean forward and enclose his lips around the succulent piece of fruit before sucking it into his mouth. He chews lightly as Peter claims shameless indulgence and asks about what Stiles had mentioned in the car. 

"Repeat performance," Stiles answers easily. It's been months since their first appointment and Stiles knows it's not a good thing to have whacked off numerous times thinking of Peter, but hey, he'd had a good time. "Doesn't feel like work with you, you know?" Stiles offers in way of an explanation. By the end, it had actually felt like he'd scored a sexy hookup. 

* * *

It's a simple matter to distract Stiles with the strawberry, but as Peter considers the look that _had_ been on his face, he wonders what Stiles had been worrying about. He'd briefly drifted into his own mind, his own thoughts, and his scent had shifted just enough for Peter to notice. It had turned a little sour, a little sad, or nervous, and Peter finds himself somewhat curious as to what that had been about. Stiles had seemed almost proud one moment and then nervous the next, and while Peter can make the assumption that the pride had been in response to what Peter had said, he's not sure about the rest of it. Just because he has senses doesn't mean he has answers, after all.

But Stiles does lean in and eat the strawberry, and just like that, it looks like his concerns are gone. Peter watches, feeling the heat of Stiles' lips brush against his finger and thumb, and this close to Stiles, Peter can feel the occasional blip of water against his skin, the heat from _that_. And he's certainly not complaining at how easy it is for Stiles to answer. He shamelessly admits to jerking off multiple times to thoughts of Peter, and while it's ridiculous to even _think_ it, Peter can't help but wish that Stiles had either let him watch, or taped himself. But there are certain lines that shouldn't be crossed, regardless of how... tempting. Peter tries (and fails) to put it out of his mind.

"I take that as the highest compliment possible, and I hope that opinion doesn't change," Peter says, and even he's a little surprised by how honest he is with that. And truthfully, he shouldn't. He should just leave it where it is, but he can't help the small smirk that settles on his lips as he thinks about Stiles jerking off to thoughts of him again. Some of the satisfaction is likely evident in his eyes. 

"I'm also pleased to have made such an impact on your sex life. It's a shame I wasn't aware. A show like _that?_ Undoubtedly worth a great deal."

Peter sends Stiles a wink, assuming that the flirtation had been vague enough, but he doesn't dwell on it just in case. Just having said it is risky enough. Peter reaches down to locate the hand he'd pushed from his thigh mere moments before. With a small squeeze, he directs Stiles' damp hand back up onto his now-bare thigh, a silent encouragement to touch. He selects another block of cheese. 

"Anyway, now that I've been lecherous enough... I'd _like_ to ask you about your favorite food, or color, or where you see yourself in the future, but I'm not wearing enough clothes for that. So instead... tell me something about yourself. Something _you_ feel is special."

* * *

Stiles is aware what he's admitted -- that spending time with Peter isn't like work. Stiles knows that it _is_ work, of course. He's not an idiot. Peter pays for his time. Peter had to go through the same vetting process as every other client. Peter has already admitted that he sees other escorts, too. Stiles has simply lucked out. That's all this is. Peter is strange and boastful. He enjoys Stiles' shameless staring and appreciation. Peter delights in working him up. It's good.

Jerking it and thinking about Peter doesn't hurt anyone. While it may be unorthodox to fantasize about a client (at least he assumes it is, Stiles sure as hell doesn't think about any other clients), it's not a big deal. Their time had been great and Stiles unfortunately doesn't have a plethora of sexy past experiences to drool over. Peter is all satisfied and smirk-y over it, but Stiles doesn't mind. Peter had admitted that it had been mutual, after all. 

Stiles barely resists rolling his eyes at the mention of his 'sex life' which is pretty much non-existent since becoming an escort. He gets paid for his company, for sex and sexual activity, it sort of sours the experience of going out and attempting to find someone that strikes his fancy. His weekends are for relaxing in between clients and Stiles isn't about to miss school for a fuck if he were to stay out late.

Peter mentions the idea of a _show_ and it being worth a great deal. Huh. A wink is sent his way and if Stiles is reading the situation properly, he's pretty sure Peter would have or would pay him for such a thing. Stiles had looked into being a cam boy but the idea that _anyone_ could be watching him and the amount of time he'd have to sit in front of his laptop and pretend to flirt with strangers who may or may not tip him? No thanks.

Peter picks up his hand and deposits it on his bare thigh and Stiles taps his fingers against skin. Peter has a nice thigh, muscled and firm but not gargantuan. Too much of a thing is usually bad. This next question is going to not have an item taken off, but as there is only one remaining item, Stiles doesn't mind. A morsel of cheese is selected but before Stiles opens his mouth, Peter gets to his question.

Something special about himself. Something _he_ feels is special.

Stiles frowns, completely taken back. He'd been expecting something pervy, to be honest. Or something factual. Stiles doesn't open his mouth for the cheese. He gives Peter a quizzical look and pointedly removes his hand. This doesn't feel fun anymore. 

"What is this? A self-esteem building exercise?" Stiles shoots back. He doesn't answer the question. He has no answer.

* * *

When Peter asks the question, it doesn't feel poignant or particularly important. To him, it's merely a question, a possibility. He hadn't been lying; he only has his boxers left, and if this is to be one of his last questions, he's going to make this and the one after it good ones. Yet when he thinks about asking Stiles what his favorite color or food are, it feels underwhelming for what should be close to a climax of their little game. And while he does think of a few sexual questions he could ask, somehow they feel somewhat cheap following his last. So this one - leaving the onus on _Stiles_ \- feels like the best of all worlds.

At least... it does until Stiles' scent and pulse change. He blinks and looks at Stiles, still open, still easy, but Peter watches as Stiles' earlier smile melts into a frown that he would prefer to not be on Stiles' face. Peter doesn't frown back, but he is suddenly wary and curious. His eyes narrow thoughtfully, and if he'd had _any_ doubt about Stiles' enjoyment, there's none left in his mind when Stiles' hand slides off of his thigh and seems to almost hide back in the water.

Peter doesn't retract his statement, doesn't apologize or scramble to correct himself. Instead he simply looks down at Stiles, a small furrow on his brow, like he doesn't understand _why_ Stiles has taken his hand away. He does; Peter's no fool, but Stiles isn't the one who can hear Peter's pulse.

"Not that I intended," Peter says, and he _is_ feigning ignorance in a sense, but only because there's something _more_ under the surface that he finds himself somewhat curious over. Peter pointedly puts the block of cheese back down in the dish. He doesn't stand up, nor does he make to touch Stiles. Instead he merely watches him, inwardly calculating. 

"Given the fact that I've got a single layer left, I wanted to make the questions - or challenges, I suppose, in this case - count. Somehow asking you something as mundane as your shoe size after asking how often you'd touched yourself to thoughts of me seemed a little underwhelming." Peter's smile is almost wry. "I suppose if the idea of telling me what _you_ find is special about yourself upsets you, I could think of another question. _Does_ it upset you?" Peter pauses just for a moment. Then his expression softens. "Color?"

* * *

Stiles knows better. Yeah, he does. He should have just answered the stupid question because now he's creating a division between them, he's causing a problem. Stiles is being petulant. Pulling his hand away? Not eating the fancy cheese offered to him? Stopping the game? At least Stiles' retort isn't the worst he could have given. That's a small concession, but it doesn't make Stiles feel much better about it. 

He may be more upset by the fact that he'd become upset over the question to begin with. Stiles doesn't consider himself sensitive. He's always been so good with clients, with reading them and knowing how to behave and charm them. This isn't charming. Peter doesn't seem to be offended at least. Stiles sees the older man frown as if he's puzzling out what's just happened. Stiles feels like he should apologize but he doesn't because he's not about to start kissing Peter's ass now. 

Peter seems as cool as a cucumber as he puts back the piece of cheese and goes onto explain his reasoning. And... as much as Stiles doesn't want to admit it, it does kind of make sense. A favorite-type question for Peter slipping off his boxers? It would be kinda lame. Peter then asks if it had upset him (obvious enough) -- but then something happens that Stiles isn't expecting. Peter decides to check in with him by referencing the stoplights. Stiles grits his teeth for a moment. He doesn't want Peter thinking he's sensitive and bothered.

Stiles makes up his mind.

"Color? Green. I'm fine." There's one done. He'll work backwards. "Does it upset me? The question startled me. I'm used to having quick answers and I didn't this time." Stiles then lifts his hand out of the bath, shakes it off and reaches into the bowl to pick out a piece of cheese. He then offers it to Peter so Peter can feed it to him. "Something that I find special about myself? Probably that I have a good relationship with my dad. He's my hero and I guess around my age that's somewhat uncommon."

Game on.

* * *

It's an interesting mix of manipulation and care that Peter finds himself in, though he's not particularly surprised. His pack often grumble about his behavior, and Laura's gotten into the habit of pointing at him when he starts to work his magic (in her words, 'mind-games-ing me into taking care of myself!') and grumbling. Peter does nothing different here, and while he can see the conflict in Stiles' eyes, and while a part of him _is_ curious, he doesn't push too far as manipulation and curiosity aside, active consent is still _far_ preferable to the alternative. 

Stiles' bitten-out _green_ is... less-than reassuring, and Peter's reasonably sure that it should have been yellow, but there's a stubborn cast to Stiles' expression that rivals Derek's when he gets into a mood. So Peter inwardly takes a step back and waits, watching and listening as Stiles hastens to explain what had happened. Peter nods, like he doesn't know what Stiles is saying already (and like he doesn't know that it's only a half-truth) and when Stiles takes the cheese and hands it to him, almost as if a bid to pretend that nothing had happened, Peter tilts his head, considers Stiles in silence, and then he nods.

He says nothing until Stiles' lips open to accept the cheese that Peter offers to him, though Peter's thumb does linger on Stiles' lower lip for a moment longer. Then Peter leans over, and as Stiles' teeth bite down on the cheese, Peter ducks his head and steals a fleeting kiss, just sudden enough to make his point. When he draws back, there's something half-warm, half-serious in his eyes.

"Having a good relationship with your father _is_ special, I agree. But Stiles, if I say something or ask you to do something you don't like, or don't feel comfortable answering _or_ doing, I expect you to tell me. If you need time to decide if it's something you want to do, that's no failing on your part. You don't _need_ to give me information. And you won't offend me by saying so. I promise," he adds, with a wry little smile, "my ego is not so easily shattered. Now... is your answer still 'green', or do you need a moment?"

* * *

Stiles isn't so easily shaken up. It's true. He may have fallen off the horse, but he's getting back on it. Yep. Peter may be somewhat of an enigma, but Stiles isn't going to let that get to him. Peter wants to be all nice and lovely and caring and doting, and it's weird, it's more than he's ever had, but Stiles enjoys it and he's going to let his _client_ do what he wants. Stiles is still in control. He's consenting to this. If Peter wants to impress him and rock his world, Stiles is going to let him. He's getting paid, after all. 

His answer is accepted and after a moment of consideration, Peter does take the piece of cheese and feed it to him. A little more touch is paid to him as a thumb presses to his lip. Stiles chews and then Peter leans down and presses a kiss to his mouth. Stiles doesn't react. He's not really a fan of kissing while eating and he hadn't been expecting it. It doesn't last long, thankfully. 

And when Stiles swallows, he looks up at Peter who looks fond and serious and it's an odd mix. And while Stiles would prefer to just have the game continue on - to have another question asked of him and eventually get Peter naked - Peter decides to be all caring and responsible or some shit in reassuring Stiles he has options and he doesn't _need_ to give information or feel pressured and uh, hello? Stiles already knows that. He's fine. Perfectly fine. 

"I don't _need_ a moment," Stiles answers lightly. "Green, green, green. Do your worst."

* * *

Stiles isn't fine. Peter doesn't need to be a werewolf to hear the lie, and he doesn't need to be a lawyer to find an argument for it. But when he looks at Stiles and sees the lightness in his eyes, the clear _effort_ being made to forget that little blip, Peter considers Stiles thoughtfully, a small frown on his lips. Were Stiles a partner of his that Peter _hadn't_ paid for, were this a matter of a relationship, he'd press and insist on a conversation, as Stiles' reaction _very_ clearly hints at the very lack of self-esteem he'd accused Peter of trying to fix. 

But they aren't in a relationship. Peter doesn't see Stiles outside of the times he's paid for, and so it's not really up to him to dictate what Stiles does, regardless of how much he wants to. So while it's clear that he doesn't believe the repetition of green, Peter merely looks at Stiles and then nods, accepting the likely-lie at face value, because Stiles at least isn't close to red.

"Just keep what I said in mind," Peter says without emotion. Then, shifting on the rim of the tub. Peter considers Stiles as he looks down at him. "One more question, then." Because he's known about this one for awhile, and he has to admit that he _is_ curious. "I went over your list of kinks _quite_ thoroughly before I chose you. I'd like to say I remember most of them at this point. Yet one thing did stick out to me. 'Daddy kink' wasn't listed on your profile. Is it a recent interest?"

* * *

Eyes on the prize, Stilinski. Stiles wants Peter to strip. Yes, yes he does. He wants this night to go on. He wants Peter in the tub with him wet and available for touchy-touchy. So, there's going to be one more question because they're playing a stripping game of sorts. Stiles can get behind it. He likes games. He likes doing things the non-traditional way too. It's a win-win for everyone.

Peter looks contemplative for a moment after his answer and Stiles has half a mind to widen his eyes and just dare Peter to call him out because Stiles feels fine... Well, _mostly_ fine and mostly fine is fine with him. It's enough. There's no reason for Peter to be so concerned over him (although one part of Stiles finds it sweet or something). Finally, Peter nods and Stiles feels a little bit of tension leech out of him. The water is still happily swirling in the tub and he does feel relaxed. Nothing is wrong. He hasn't fucked up. 

Stiles gazes up at Peter as he listens. And the question that Peter chooses is... About the fucking Daddy kink. Stiles doesn't know what his face does. He thinks it might be some mix of incredulous and disbelief as his head tilts to the side and his eyebrows lift. Then there's a spike of arousal and embarrassment because he's never just outright talked about this with Peter. It's just been on the fly, in the heat of the moment and when close to getting off, most things seem great. Stiles relaxes his face. The answer is obvious enough. 

"It's a recent interest involving a specific client," Stiles murmurs cheekily. It's not anything _serious_ so he doesn't have to _be_ bothered by it. He knows Peter likes it anyway. If anything, he can claim that Peter had just fit the bill. 

* * *

Peter doesn't believe that this particular question will be enough to set Stiles back into a negative mindset. Yet he can't say that he isn't curious. Stiles had instigated in the car, and while he definitely seems to be interested in it while he's close to orgasm, he's not mentioned it outside of that time frame. Peter can't help his curiosity; Stiles is many things, and an enigma happens to be one of them. He is... intrigued, to say the least. And when Stiles hears the question and reacts with a mixture of apparent incredulity and arousal, Peter breathes in through his nose, sampling the welcome scent with a small lick of heat within. Embarrassed as Stiles seems, arousal is good.

To Stiles' credit, it doesn't take him long to think of a response. Peter is honestly impressed. His smile grows into something rather teasing but _also_ rather self-satisfied, and he chuckles softly in understanding and acceptance, nodding his agreement. Stiles looks far too pleased with himself for the answer, and Peter can't say that _he_ isn't enjoying the knowledge as well. 

"Broadening our horizons is always good for self-growth," he says, but he can almost _hear_ Derek calling 'bullshit' on that. It just makes Peter's smile widen. And as he looks Stiles over once, slowly, he finally relents with a decisive nod and pushes himself free of the edge of the tub. "But if that's the case, I believe it's _Daddy's_ turn to hold up his end of the bargain." 

Peter stands, and - turning so Stiles can get a _real_ view - Peter moves his hands to the waistband of his boxers and then begins to ease them down, allowing ample time for Stiles to drink in the fill he clearly wants. There's no shame in Peter's eyes, nor is there overt boasting. He's still hard enough to make it known, and he takes his time in stepping out of the boxers, leaving them on the floor. Then Peter takes a small step closer, but doesn't move to climb in the tub or sit on the edge. 

He lifts an eyebrow at Stiles, inquisitive. "Do you still want company?"

* * *

From here on out, Stiles isn't going to let Peter's questions get to him. They're just questions. It's information sharing. Peter is a curious motherfucker and wants to know about him. Stiles supposes that it's hardly the worst quirk about Peter. In a way, it's flattering, is it not? That's what Stiles is going to go with anyway. The Daddy kink is hardly that scandalous either. It's definitely not the strangest kink out there and Stiles is _barely_ into it. Just using the name, really. It's like surface level, if anything. Just the tip.

Peter's smile is beautiful and Stiles feels a flicker of satisfaction in his chest. Stiles likes the soft chuckle and nod. And it's fun and teasing again which Stiles lives for. This is good. Definitely good. Peter's response is totally stupid but... it's also kinda true. Broadening horizons, self-growth. Yeah, yeah, sure. But it only gets better when Peter goes on and calls himself _Daddy_ again and then stands up.

Stiles is all eyes when Peter turns around for him, apparently going to give him a little show. Score! Peter is relaxed, clearly in no hurry to strip (which Stiles has zero complaints over). Peter does have a lovely ass, round and firm and Stiles wants to touch but Peter is moving away to step out of his boxers and Stiles does possess some self-restraint. Stiles is half-hard and he's eager to have Peter in the bath with him. 

_'Do you still want company?'_

"Yes, please," Stiles purrs and then licks his lips.

* * *

Peter strips down and Stiles does not disappoint, his eyes wide with interest. Peter doesn't need the strokes to his ego; he _knows_ he looks good, but seeing Stiles' attention still has a smile playing around his lips. It's a wonderful side-note to what could have been an awkward conversation but Peter is relieved that the moment has passed. Stiles doesn't seem to be held up on issues of self-esteem anymore, especially now that Peter is just as nude as he is. It's almost an odd feeling to be naked with another person after so many half-clothed fucks in the past few years. Peter likes it.

Stiles apparently does too, as Peter can both see his interest and scent it on the air. He catches Stiles wetting his lips and hearing him 'ask' so sweetly has Peter smirking. It does beg the question of how to situate himself, but Peter has an idea over that as well. Oh, he has a certain desire to get Stiles ready for later that evening, but a little indulgence never hurt anyone.

He sets one hand on the edge of the bath and then, not looking away from Stiles, Peter steps over and then slides one foot into the Jacuzzi. It's more than big enough to sit two people comfortably and leave plenty of room to spare, so it's likely no surprise when Peter settles into the space across from Stiles, next to where the crystal dish had been set. But before Stiles can do much of anything, Peter shifts and reaches out, both hands settling on Stiles' waist.

He makes a point to _appear_ like it's at least a half an effort as he lifts Stiles ever so slightly out of the water. Pulling him in closer, Peter turns Stiles around so that Stiles' back is to his chest, and then he settles back against the edge of the tub, settling Stiles' ass on his thighs. It's a sudden shift from teasing to something much more intimate, and Peter winds an arm around Stiles as he presses a kiss to the back of his shoulder. Then, without drawing away, Peter selects a half of a strawberry and draws it in close, pressing it to Stiles' lips.

"I assume you'll forgive me the indulgence, but I didn't get the chance to feel you like this the last time. May I indulge myself?"

* * *

Rub-a-dub-dub Stiles and Peter are gonna be in the tub. Stiles has no idea how this will play out. He's never actually bathed with anyone before. He's used to more or less communal showers from his lacrosse days and he'd taken a few showers with some of his Craigslist hookups but they had mostly been awkward. With only one shower head, someone is always left out of the direct spray. Movies were bullshit. They made partnered showers look way better, but Stiles knows the truth. 

But this is a fuckin' fancy jacuzzi tub and it's big enough for them, perhaps even a third person, too. They'll both be warm so Stiles thinks this will actually be nice. Now, they're somewhat limited as to what can _happen_ in the bath. Stiles knows he can't go rawr-maul on Peter. The pricy snack bowl is still on the ledge and Stiles has the idea that Peter will want to feed him more. (Truthfully, Stiles doesn't mind, he's a fan of free food.)

Peter gracefully climbs into the tub and sits across from him. Stiles is wondering if he should re-arrange his legs at all when Peter's hands come and hold onto his waist. Peter than lifts him and maneuvers him closer. He's turned around (and Stiles really does like Peter manhandling him). Stiles doesn't sit just between Peter's legs, no, he's sat on Peter's lap and Peter's cock is nestled in close to him and Stiles wiggles a little to show that he's aware of it. Peter wraps an arm around him and then kisses him on the shoulder. Stiles considers looking back over his shoulder and snarking something out... but he decides to enjoy the moment.

And when another section of strawberry is lifted to his lips, Stiles parts them obediently and takes in the juicy piece. Strawberries are damn delicious. 

"Indulge away," Stiles answers and he lets himself sag against Peter, he lets his eyes close and he takes in all the points of contact between them. The water swirls lightly and Peter is warm and firm underneath him (all parts, not just his dick). They're both naked and Stiles has never just been close to someone naked and not doing it -- or doing something blatantly sexual. It's a little weird, but not bad. "Not interested in a wife and kids, Peter?" Stiles suddenly asks. "Or too busy for that right now?"

* * *

Pulling Stiles in close like this is a bit of a test, perhaps, and he passes with flying colors. Peter's eyes half-close when Stiles wiggles back against him, as it's been a little while since he'd felt someone so perfectly eager to simply touch him. The heat of the water couples with the drag of Stiles' skin and for a moment Peter does consider merely moving Stiles and reaching for the lube that's already in the bathroom (never let it be said that he isn't prepared). But he doesn't, as the feeling of another willing body against his own, wiggling and warm and smelling more and more of Peter's home is preferable to orgasm, though that's still in the back of his mind.

Stiles eats the strawberry and Peter enjoys the press of lips against his fingers as he slides it into Stiles' mouth. With a low hum of satisfaction, he turns his head and his chin drags slowly over Stiles' shoulder. Yet despite the pleasure he feels when Stiles leans back against him so perfectly, Peter doesn't push beyond this. He peppers Stiles' skin with small kisses and he's all set to slide his hand down lower when Stiles' voice cuts in and Peter blinks, going still. 

He's caught briefly off guard at the idea of Stiles asking about _him_ , and he gives real thought as to whether or not to answer, but really, it's hardly a secret. Besides, Stiles taking an interest makes something pleased twist in his stomach.

"Sudden, but not unwelcome," Peter comments under his breath. He takes another slice of strawberry, aware that Stiles seems to like them best. His free hand strokes slowly over Stiles' abdomen, lazily touching him. "I'm far busier than I should be, I suppose. Given how many nights I stay at the office, my schedule is erratic. I can think of very few people who would be willing to put up with that. Besides," Peter adds with a soft breath of a laugh, "in a sense, I already have kids and I have no desire to have more. I raised my niece and nephew since they were young. Been down that road already."

* * *

It's true that asking questions shows interest and usually that's a good thing. Peter hasn't barred him from asking either... It's just that coming out and asking about the whole wife and kids thing could be touchy for some. Stiles knows that he doesn't always like being asked when he's going to acquire a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He's pretty sure Peter isn't full-on gay either. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being a legit homosexual, it's just that Stiles doesn't want to cut any gender out. He likes them both. Both are good.

Peter really does mean to indulge. He kisses his shoulders with light kisses that threaten to have goosebumps rising up from the teasing touch and the drag of stubble. Peter gives a little comment that Stiles can't quite hear but Stiles doesn't think it's necessarily bad because Peter's hand rubs against his stomach and Stiles feels arousal curl through him.

Peter answers him and it's not clipped or short or vague even. So Peter is very busy with a bad schedule (and a stupid voice in Stiles' mind says that that's a warning sign). As Peter goes on, it's clear from his tone that Peter is quite close to his family. It's kind of sweet, really. Stiles hums happily, his eyes remaining closed. When another piece of strawberry if lifted to his mouth, Stiles rubs his lips slowly against it before opening and letting Peter place the fruit in his mouth.

"I don't date," Stiles offers up easily once he's swallowed. "Love, relationships, that's going to be for later. Hopefully."

* * *

It's perhaps not what Peter had been expecting, but that doesn't mean that he wants to keep quiet. Stiles' question does show interest in return and Peter can respect that. A one-way street is hardly beneficial if he's already asked Stiles to open up to him. This feels like fair play if nothing else. If Stiles wants to know, Peter can't really say that he's against talking about it. It's not sharing information on clients and he hardly thinks Stiles is a corporate spy, though that _would_ be amusing. 

Instead Peter simply answers the questions and Stiles listens, indulging Peter by eating the strawberry with a slightly-lewd flare. Peter thinks back to Stiles on his knees the last time he'd hired him, and a spark of desire to one day feel Stiles' mouth again does rise up. He's comfortable to let it linger in his mind.

But when Stiles offers up his own information in return, Peter lifts an eyebrow in surprise. He only stills for a moment before he's back to pressing kisses over Stiles' shoulder. He works his way to Stiles' neck, his stubble dragging over the mark he'd sucked into it in the car. Peter hums his acknowledgment, and as he does so, he lets his hand dip down ever so slightly. It bypasses Stiles' cock to instead slide languidly along one of his thighs, all the way down to his knee and back. 

"You're young; you have plenty of time," Peter says simply, as it's the truth. "You're a charming young man. I don't see you having trouble finding someone to relate to once you decide it's time. I don't really get any benefit out of telling you that I find you fascinating, and that I enjoy the insights you give when you give them. So take that to mean that I'm genuine in that compliment. You're a remarkable young man, Stiles."

A remarkable young man with dangerously low self-esteem, but Peter isn't going to mention that. Instead he keeps touching, keeps kissing, and when he reaches for the bowl, it's for another piece of cheese. The morsels are dwindling, but Peter hardly minds. Stiles feels _good_ against him, and getting to languidly touch is practically sinful. 

"If you're curious about anything, you're welcome to ask me. I'd offer up another game, but that might make me take my hands off of you, and I'm not quite ready to do that." Peter punctuates this with a kiss just under Stiles' jaw and a hint of teeth.

* * *

It should probably be stranger to be asking personal questions to a client and sharing personal tidbits about himself, but it somehow isn't. It's nice to be able to talk openly -- at least with Peter. It's not always like this, of course. There are clients that Stiles _doesn't_ care to converse with. Peter is just... Peter. It's somehow fun to get to know him. Stiles finds himself at ease with the lawyer. More or less. It's not been perfect - and nothing ever is - but it's been pretty damn good.

Stiles doesn't know what kind of reaction Peter gives to what he's said. He can't see Peter's expression. He could feel Peter tense if he were to do so, but that's about it. But Peter doesn't tense (not that Stiles expected him to). Peter's response is to kiss his shoulder and Stiles' lips pull into a pleased smile. That smile falters because Peter continues to kiss and his stubble rubs over the suck-mark and Stiles groans at the sensitivity. Peter's hand roams lower and Stiles readies himself, thinking that Peter is going to touch his dick--

But Peter doesn't. Peter's hand actually goes lower and touches his thigh and his knee and shit. Stiles exhales slowly, choosing to enjoy the teasing and the tension as he listens. Stiles knows he's young and has time. And Stiles doesn't think he'll have a difficult time finding someone either. He's not too sure about him being fascinating and Peter enjoying his insights, but it's nice to hear at any rate. A 'remarkable young man' sounds like something a guidance counselor would say, but Stiles keeps that to himself.

Peter does a bit more kissing and touching and Stiles continues to let himself be lax. He eats when Peter brings him another piece of cheese and Stiles enjoys being in Peter's lap, he enjoys that they're both fully naked and pressed close. He definitely hadn't been expecting anything like this to happen, but he's drinking it up. Stiles makes a thoughtful sound when Peter goes on to invite questions. The idea of another game is interesting but the thought is dashed when Peter's mouth presses a kiss under his jaw and teeth graze. 

"You going to fuck me tonight, Peter?" Stiles huskily asks. He pushes his neck into Peter's mouth, encouraging the older man. It should be rather obvious that's what Stiles wants as well.

* * *

It's a game for Peter to monitor just how certain activities get Stiles' pulse skipping. Kissing his shoulder had netted a good response, but moving over the sensitive mark on his throat had been one even better. Peter listens to the skip of Stiles' pulse, listens to the way that his breathing deepens and feels the way he shudders, the way he _wants_ , and Peter isn't surprised to scent the increase of arousal on the air. He half-wants to bury himself in it, to feel Stiles shake apart again. His jaw aches with the memory of eating Stiles out so thoroughly, and Peter heavily considers doing that again. But... no, questions first, if Stiles wants them.

And he apparently does, but not in the way Peter had assumed. Instead, when Stiles asks his question, it's low and rough, and Peter feels Stiles push into the scrape of his teeth. Peter's eyes threaten to glint for a moment but he shoves the desire aside, taking the time to breathe through the shock of _want_ that spears through him. He hums a soft sound, sucking another little mark into Stiles' skin, just under his jaw, and when his teeth scrape again - and then gently bite - it's around the previous mark he'd left.

"Yes," he says simply, his voice warm against Stiles' throat. "Had I known how interesting you were, I would have booked your time sooner, or kept you for as much of the weekend as I could. As _perfect_ as your mouth felt, I did wish I'd gotten to fuck you. I intend to satisfy that desire this time." His voice is low, and rough with satisfaction. 

Peter's hand slides up a little higher, and though he _does_ want to take his time and tease a little more, he considers the moment and then moves his hand down to the crux of Stiles' legs. There's no fanfare and no warning as Peter's hand wraps carefully around Stiles' cock, giving it a slow stroke and a gentle squeeze. His lips brush against the lobe of Stiles' ear, and when his teeth scrape again, it's a careful bite. 

"I intend to get you off before that, though. Tell me, Stiles. You _give_ oral perfectly. How well do you _take_ it?"

* * *

Admittedly, there are other questions Stiles _could_ ask. He is actually curious about Peter. He wants to get to know him better. He wants to know things. Like how old Peter even is. Or how long Peter has been in the city for. If his niece and nephew live on this property in the other house. Stiles wants to know what Peter likes and dislikes about his job, if he's ever morally bothered by any of it, and why Peter wanted to become a lawyer. Stiles wants to know about Peter's hobbies, about his ambitions, his nightmares. He also wants to inquire about Peter's _other_ vices. Stiles can't help but be curious about what fun trouble they might get into. 

But the question that Sitles has asked is also one that interests him. Stiles wants Peter to fuck him. Stiles thinks - no, he knows - that the sex would be fucking awesome. It's been a long while since Stiles has actually wanted anything badly, but ever since meeting Peter... Ever since Peter had touched and tasted him, ever since Peter had so thoroughly satisfied him and cared about his pleasure... Stiles couldn't help but think about Peter fucking him too. 

Stiles is hard and aching as soon as the question is out and he pays specific attention to how Peter responds. Peter gives a soft, thoughtful sound before sucking on his neck. A bite follows and Stiles gasps as his hands clench into fists in the water. Peter's _yes,_ and his words, are spoken against his skin and Stiles' heart beats faster in his chest. Peter intends to 'satisfy that desire' and Stiles is totally on board for that. He can't wait (but he has a feeling that he's going to have to).

Peter's hand roams upward and wraps around his cock and Stiles' hips jerk into the touch greedily. But as Peter's mouth goes to his ear, teeth grazing over his lobe, Stiles learns that Peter also _intends_ to get him off before that. 

_'You **give** oral perfectly. How well do you **take** it?'_

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Stiles often doesn't get blown. He hadn't expected that Peter would offer it but once again Peter likes to surprise him. He's momentarily flabbergasted. Stiles doesn't have moments like these either. Weird. He quickly gets his brain back working again. 

"Guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" He murmurs. He's not necessarily certain how a blowjob is going to be facilitated while in the bath. Will he sit on the edge (after the bowl is moved)? Will they relocate? Tune in next time!

* * *

_That_ reaction is what Peter had wanted to see. His gaze all but glitters red as he feels Stiles tense and scents the way his arousal spikes. Peter looks down over Stiles' shoulder, admiring the way that Stiles' cock fills out the space in his palm, and he doesn't chide Stiles for thrusting up to get more sensation. Instead Peter lets him, lets Stiles get a few grinds in before he gently eases Stiles' legs spread and shifts himself down. 

The water is warm against him, bubbling pleasantly as the jets pulse, and it's the water that makes it possible as he rolls his hips up, grinding his cock lightly against the back of Stiles' thighs. Stiles either understands or just wants it that badly, as it isn't long before Peter feels Stiles' thighs on either side of his cock, squeezing as he scrapes his teeth slowly over Stiles' throat.

A part of Peter is tempted to merely fuck into the space between Stiles' thighs. He considers what to do, and while he's loathe to move Stiles away, the desire for more very quickly becomes impossible to ignore.

Peter takes his hand away and moves the bowl to the floor. Then, reaching back, he takes a fluffy towel off of the towel rack nearby and then sets it against the edge of the tub. Turning the jets down to a low, comfortable simmer, Peter shifts up and - manhandling Stiles with ease - he lifts him up, turns him around, and winds up sitting him down on the towel. Peter turns, kneeling between his legs without shame, still mostly submersed. Smirking up at him easily, he leans in and presses a kiss to Stiles' wet abdomen, chasing a drop of water down with his tongue as it slides down Stiles' skin.

"I'll move this to the bedroom eventually," Peter says simply, his hands framing Stiles' hips to keep him steady. "It would be difficult to finger you open like this. But I can't control _all_ of my impatience..." With a small quirk of a smile, Peter leans in. 

He takes his time, his lips moving slowly from Stiles' knee all the way up to the groove of his hip. Peter mostly kisses, but he does bite once on the inside of Stiles' thigh, and then again up near his hipbone. By the time he finally turns his head and his lips press against the base of Stiles' cock, Peter can practically _feel_ Stiles vibrating out of his skin with need. It's a good feeling. 

* * *

Peter eases his legs apart, pushes him down and Stiles feels Peter's hard cock slide against his skin. It's a pleasant tease and reminder of what's going to happen tonight. Later, though. Because right now apparently Peter wants to suck him off and Stiles really has no problem with that. Zero problems. He's still surprised that Peter is into this - that Peter is _going_ to do this - because Peter isn't the type to offer it and not follow through. Stiles _is_ going to have Peter blow him. Fuuuuck, it's going to be good. Stiles doesn't often get blowjobs. Certain clients do touch him and seem interested in his dick and his enjoyment but as soon as Stiles turns his attention onto them, usually that interest dies down. Stiles doesn't mind, though. 

It's actually easier to focus on getting someone _else_ off versus himself. To his clients, he's desirable. He's paid to lavish attention and please the client. _His_ enjoyment is not a necessity and frankly, sometimes Stiles has to lie through his teeth. It's a part. He's playing a part. It's a version of himself (because the fewer lies one has to tell, the more authentic the performance is). 

It doesn't feel like he needs to act with Peter (or it's feeling less and less like an act). Maybe Stiles is losing himself to this role, but why not? Pampered hooker. At least for another night. Peter wants to indulge and Peter wants to indulge in _him,_ and Stiles isn't about to let Peter down. When Peter's hand moves, Stiles' eyes open. He sees Peter set the bowl aside, grab a towel--

But they're not getting out. The towel is placed on the ledge, like it's going to be a pillow for him. Peter is quick and fluid in the water, strong hands move and lift Stiles up to place him down on the towel. The towel is essentially a pillow, soft and fluffy and making a barrier against the cooler edge. But that's not important because Peter is kneeling before him and between his legs and fuck, Stiles' cock is fully hard, alert and jutting out proudly. 

Stiles is practically gaping at the sight, being wet and out the water is a little _ugh_ , but Peter is smirking and leaning forward, his mouth on his stomach and Stiles swallows as his body tenses in anticipation. Hands grip his hips and Stiles can't imagine ever wanting to pull away.

He's breathing harsher, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed as Peter casually mentions that they'll move to the room _eventually._ Peter doesn't start immediately on his dick. No, lips kiss and explore, they drag over wet, heated skin and a few bites are given which have Stiles hissing. His body is primed and waiting, cataloging each small movement of Peter and hoping that it's a movement that gets Peter's mouth closer to his erection. His toes wiggle in the water and when Peter's mouth presses lightly against his cock - _finally_ \- Stiles' hands fly to bury into Peter's hair. 

"Please, Daddy," slips out. "Suck me."

* * *

There's a part of Peter's instincts that growl within his chest, irritated at the position he finds himself in. Despite his arousal, he's still an Alpha. There's a part of his instincts that find themselves indignant at being lower than another person, on his _knees_ for another. It's a submissive position even if Peter doesn't find it to be so. His instincts do, however, and so there's a note of displeasure within, but it's so faded, so unimportant that Peter hardly even considers it. Not when the alternative is seeing Stiles look so _wrecked_. 

Peter drinks in the sight, watches as arousal and need curl like pleasure under his skin, and Peter looks up, admiring the flush on Stiles' cheeks, admiring his wide, doe-like eyes as Peter teases him mercilessly.

Only when Stiles' cock is hard and jutting out from his body, the tip nearly red with need does Peter lower his lips to the base of it, and all of a sudden hands are buried in his hair, bold and strong with need, and it's all Peter can do to _not_ chuckle with the knowledge. He hums lowly under his breath, the sound pleased. Instead of being indignant that Stiles has grabbed his hair, Peter encourages it, pushing up into the touch ever so slightly. Peter can feel the ripples from the way Stiles' toes are wiggling in pleasure and it's such a small denotation of pleasure that Peter _aches_ to give Stiles what he needs.

But it's the sudden _Please, Daddy_ that truly lights a metaphorical fire under Peter's desires. He snaps a sharp look up to Stiles, his pupils blown with arousal, and really, there's no denying _that_. He draws away just enough to press a kiss to Stiles' abdomen, his tongue catching a stray drop of water. 

"I will. You've been patient. The last few hours, the last few _months_... I think that deserves a reward, don't you, Stiles?" Peter's smirk is somehow both lazy and sharp, and when he presses a kiss to the sensitive underside of Stiles' cock, he rubs his lips over it slowly. "Let Daddy take care of you."

Peter doesn't tease. Instead, with Stiles' fingers in his hair, Peter leans back down and parts his lips. Stiles certainly has nothing to be ashamed of, as Peter does feel a little ache of disuse in his jaw when he opens his mouth wide enough to take the head of Stiles' cock into it. Peter doesn't often do this, after all, but it takes him moments to adjust. With a hum - that likely feels _significantly_ different to Stiles now - Peter slowly takes in more of Stiles' cock, his lips closing around velvet skin, and when he sucks back up slowly, he uses just enough suction to _really_ feel.

* * *

Okay, okay, he likes it. Stiles likes calling Peter Daddy and he wants to be a good boy or baby boy but this is just a Peter-thing. It's just a surface level kink that Stiles is enjoying. It's nothing serious. It doesn't say anything about him. It doesn't define Stiles or mean anything. He's not looking for any sort of father figure or care. He doesn't want to be babied. He already has an awesome dad. Stiles wants to push it from his mind, to simply enjoy the fact that Peter is kneeling before him and his mouth is on his dick. It _is_ fucking hot and Stiles feels keyed up and ready to see just how good Peter gives it. 

His words have Peter shooting him a look, pulling away to give his stomach another kiss and then talking about giving him a _reward_. Fuck, that shouldn't be hot. It's not like he's a dog, but he wants it. He wants Peter to give him a reward. Peter goes back to his cock (thank god) and then Stiles hears, ' _Let Daddy take care of you'_ coupled with sinful lips brushing against the underside of his cock and Stiles doesn't even care that he moans like a slut.

Peter gets on with it and Stiles is rapt. He watches with blatant hunger and interest as Peter's mouth opens and moves onto him. Wet, hotness envelops him and Stiles is left shaking and trying to battle back the urge to just thrust and fuck into Peter's mouth. He feels the vibration of Peter's hum against his dick and Stiles gives a soft huff of laughter. 

"On-only you would be thoughtful while sucking cock," Stiles tries to joke but doesn't think he manages it.

His fingers curl, nails digging in slightly as Peter sucks back up. "God, please, don't tease, please don't go slow," Stiles whines. "Hardly ever get this," he adds on. It may be kind of pathetic, but Stiles just wants a fucking messy intense blowjob, okay?

* * *

Stiles' scent is thick and heady here, the musk coupled with the oil from the bath and the salt of arousal, and Peter is fairly certain that he could quite happily bury his face in against Stiles' skin and practically drink him in. This close he breathes him in, careless of how odd it might seem. Wolves operate based on scent before anything else, and Peter can sense the endorphin and desire and need practically pounding through Stiles' body even before Stiles' fingers clumsily grab at his hair. Peter feels the dig of nails against his scalp and his groan is soft but no less heartfelt. He feels the tremble in Stiles' body, feels the way his muscles fight to hold him back from thrusting, and Peter looks up blatantly as Stiles shakes, as the flush of his skin crawls down his pretty throat all the way to his swollen nipples.

It takes effort to control his wolf, especially considering he can feel the curl of desire to draw back from Stiles' cock and _bite_ him properly. Peter doesn't let himself fall into that trap. Instead he listens as Stiles babbles his pleas and, with a smirk that touches his eyes more than anything else, Peter considers. He _could_ give Stiles what he wants, but he does still want to prepare him. Peter wonders idly what would be worse - starting only to stop and relocate or just getting it out of the way now.

With a slow suck - exactly the teasing that Stiles _hadn't_ asked for - Peter draws back off of his cock and wets his lips. "If you can be a good boy - If you can wait one more minute - I promise you I won't go slow. I'll let you fuck Daddy's mouth _exactly_ how you want."

Reaching back haphazardly, Peter shuts off the water jets and then leans back to unstop the drain. It doesn't matter to him that he'd only just got in; some things are _far_ more important. So when he stands and steps out onto the bath mat, it's with purpose. Peter hastily grabs a towel to pass over himself, hardly caring about the dampness of his skin, and then he reaches over and lifts Stiles up off of the edge of the tub. 

It's... admittedly reckless to be so blatant with his strength but his focus is less cemented now. He lifts Stiles almost effortlessly and carries him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

He braces Stiles with one hand as he spreads his towel down over top of the bed, and when he lays him down against the large, King-sized bed, Peter wastes no time in climbing onto it after him. He makes Stiles wait only long enough to retrieve a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the side-table drawer and then Peter situates himself between Stiles' legs, murmuring near-soundless praise against Stiles' skin as Peter kisses his hip. And, without comment, without warning, Peter leans down and takes the head of Stiles' cock into his mouth again, his tongue flicking and rubbing against the sensitive underside as he sucks him down. 

Peter gives Stiles what he'd asked for. He waits only until he's situated before he begins to bob his head, sucking wetly, feeling the weight and heat of Stiles' cock thickly on his tongue as Peter takes him in deep. It's only then that he reaches for the lube, wetting his fingers and bringing them to the cleft of Stiles' ass. Peter touches, and when he finds that Stiles' hole is already a little slick with something more than just water, he feigns a small sound of surprise, then lets the pleased hum he _actually_ feels rumble out as he rubs his fingers against Stiles' hole. He pushes one in carefully, but doesn't stop until he feels Stiles' heat all around his finger all the way to the knuckle. 

* * *

Stiles _wants_ , god does he ever want. He wants Peter's mouth, he wants to both experience and enjoy being the recipient of a messy blowjob. It doesn't matter if it's over quick. While Stiles has already gotten off once tonight, the rarity of receiving head should make it rather easy to get off again. Multiple orgasms seem to be Peter's speciality anyway. Stiles should enjoy this, should enjoy every last fucking drop of his good luck. There's no guarantee this will last, that Peter's attention won't wane -- it could happen in five minutes or in two hours. This could be their last night all over again. After all, Peter had been busy with work and Peter usually doesn't have repeats with escorts. 

Stiles may be worked up and desperate, but he sees what his words and tone (and Daddy) pull out of Peter. There's enjoyment or amusement in Peter's eyes. _Satisfaction._ There's an acknowledgment that Peter is in power here and in control of how things go. Stiles isn't scared -- he likes it. He exhales lightly, about to protest when Peter sucks slowly and pulls off. 

But then the words come and they're a promise. ' _I'll let you fuck Daddy's mouth **exactly** how you want.' _

A minute. He can be a good boy and be patient and wait a minute. Stiles gives a shaky nod, not trusting his voice because the prospect of fucking Peter's mouth - _Daddy's_ mouth - is obscenely hot. It becomes clear quickly that bath time is over. Stiles lets go of Peter's head as Peter goes to stop the jets and drain the water. A towel is grabbed next and haphazardly ran over Peter's skin and then Peter just fucking lifts him up like he's a damn toddler and Stiles wraps his legs around Peter's waist while his arms loop around Peter's neck. 

The journey isn't long. It turns out that the room that the bathroom is attached to is Peter's. The towel is placed down over the bed and then Stiles is laid on it. He feels a little dazed that this is happening and Peter is quick as he grabs what looks to be lube and a condom. Stiles drops his head down on the mattress and then searches for a pillow to rest his head on. Peter gets back in between his legs and Stiles' pulse thunders on. No preamble is given, Peter just opens his mouth and gets back to it.

Stiles' eyes shut tightly, his hands clawing at the soft blankets. Peter doesn't tease, he goes to town and Stiles jerks as he feels how hot and wet and tight Peter's mouth is around him. It's fucking perfect. So fucking perfect. Stiles is lost in the feeling of Peter taking him deep that it's not until a slick finger is touching him that Stiles realizes Peter is going to finger him open _too_. 

Stiles already has stretched himself a little before meeting up so it's not too uncomfortable when Peter works one finger inside of him. It's that coupled with Peter's skillful mouth that is another thing entirely. Stiles always fingers himself open before a client. He doesn't exactly trust another to do it from start to finish anyway. It's always made sense to take it into his own hands. He's also never been blown and fingered at the same time. It's intense and Stiles shudders and attempts to take in a few shaky breaths to adjust or calm down. 

"Fuck, yeah-- yes, Peter," he moans. And it's completely ineloquent but whatever. "Another finger, I can take it. Wanna be full while I fuck your mouth."

* * *

There's something addicting about the way Stiles reacts. Peter's taken people to his bed before, and he does enjoy the way certain people respond to him. He's _good_ in bed; he's never had any complaints and he's had enough accolades to know that they hadn't been a fluke. Yet there's something so organic and raw in the way that Stiles reacts. Nothing is faked. He doesn't affect his voice to sound louder than it is; his reactions aren't loud and dishonest. He doesn't writhe his hips to _look_ good. Instead every response that Stiles has is real. When his hips twist, it's because he's chasing pleasure. When his hands grip, it's because he needs something to hold onto. And when he moans or cries out, it's beautifully imperfect and breathless. Peter actually finds himself quite fond of the babbling.

He _likes_ this. And as he takes Stiles' cock in deep enough that the head brushes against the back of his throat before sucking back up wetly, Peter admits to himself that he likes this too. He likes using his mouth, and while it's been awhile since he's sucked someone off, it's not rocket science. Stiles doesn't want finesse and fanfare. He wants wet and messy and _hard_ and Peter intends to give him just that. So he does, and when Stiles' hands grab at the blankets, when his jaw drops in sensation and his cock throbs between Peter's lips, Peter merely allows himself a pleased hum before redoubling his effort.

He sucks Stiles wetly and messily, not sparing him the sounds that he undoubtedly wants. Is it dignified? No. Oral sex rarely is. Dignity hardly matters if Peter's focus is saving face instead of giving pleasure, and so he takes. He sucks Stiles in deep with quick flicks of his tongue, and when he draws back up, he immediately presses his tongue to Stiles' slit, tasting salt and bitter and musk and wanting it all the more. That coupled with the way Stiles' body clenches down so beautifully around his finger, and it's a wonder that Peter has self-control _left_. 

Luckily he still does, so when Stiles moans out his plea, Peter doesn't question him. Stiles feels relaxed - still tight and desperate, but not painfully so - and so Peter doesn't hesitate as he draws his finger out and then slowly presses back in with two. With a low groan, Peter draws off of Stiles' cock, presses a wet kiss to the head, and wets his lips. His fingers curl pointedly. 

"Fuck up into my mouth and back on my fingers, Stiles," he says against Stiles' cock. "Don't worry, don't stop. I can handle it. You've earned a bit of a reward for waiting so patiently and being such a good boy." 

He lowers his head again, but this time he just sucks the head of Stiles' cock back into his mouth before glancing up at him pointedly. There's a coaxing hunger in Peter's eyes as he presses in deep with his fingers.

* * *

Peter isn't coy. He's not a tease, he's not lacking in confidence and it feels fucking perfect. Maybe it's because Stiles doesn't often get head that it feels this good, maybe Peter is a literal sex god, Stiles doesn't know. It's refreshing in that he doesn't need to work hard for his pleasure. If he's fucking someone, it can be tiring. Like this, laid out on Peter's bed with Peter sucking him off and fingering him, Stiles is a captive to the pleasure. He takes it, he takes Peter's finger, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want more.

Peter had promised that he could fuck Daddy's mouth and when Stiles does that, he wants to be be full with Peter's fingers. There's no shame with asking, well, _telling_ Peter what he wants. Peter is sucking him hard and taking him deep. There's wet suck sounds, it's not neat and tidy but Stiles is living for it. The messier the better, because why not? Enthusiasm is hot and Stiles remembers how put together and sexy-professional Peter had looked only an hour or so ago, but not so much now.

When Peter pushes two fingers in, the familiar stretch intensifies and a pleasant fullness overtakes Stiles. Then those very fingers curl and brush against his prostate and Stiles almost misses what Peter says - to fuck into his mouth and onto his fingers - but he doesn't. Stiles still hears despite the groan that is so effortlessly pulled out of him. Once again, reassurances follow, that Peter can take it, that he's being such a good boy and Stiles feels hot and so fucking wired and ready to enjoy this. There's no hesitation, no reservations.

"Yeah, god-- please," Stiles sputters out as he does just that: his hips thrust up and Peter doesn't move away. Stiles fucks up into Peter's mouth, the suction perfect, his cock brushing the back of Peter's throat just right. He then pushes onto Peter's fingers, feeling them nice and deep, ready to coax and tease him. Stiles' back arches off the bed, his toes curl as he grips tightly at the blankets and takes what Peter is offering. He builds up a somewhat awkward-but-frenzied pace of fucking Peter's mouth with his cock and squirming onto Peter's fingers. Most of the wet slick fucking and sucking sounds are drowned out by Stiles' own enthusiastic sounds and labored breathing.

He may be putting a little bit of work in this now, but the payoff is amazing. Stiles feels taken with pleasure, with the freedom to be reckless and greedy and be gifted such attention. He basks in it. He lets himself go and when he comes, it's with him practically chanting Peter's name while writhing on the bed.

* * *

Stiles doesn't get this often. It's rather clear that that's the case. There's responsive, and then there's the way that Stiles' body seems to jerk to life when Peter's fingers curl ever so slightly, or the way his jaw goes slack when Peter sucks him down deep enough that Stiles' cock brushes the back of his throat. Stiles' fingers grip and clench at the sheets under him and the _sounds_ he makes are like music to Peter's ears as he coaxes Stiles into doing what he'd said, into moving his hips, into fucking Peter's mouth and then down onto his fingers. And while it takes Stiles a few moments to really understand, to realize that Peter is _serious_ , when he does, there's hardly any hesitation. 

The first awkward thrust into Peter's mouth is all he needs to adjust his angle and suction to match what Stiles wants. He's always been an intuitive man, and adjustments are necessary in the courtroom, in life, and in sex. So while the first thrust is wet and messy, the second is more controlled, less audible, but still good if the way Stiles' hole clenches and twitches around Peter's fingers is any indication. There's a moment where Stiles seems to psych himself up to do this, and then, just like that, he goes for it, and it's _perfect_.

Peter's groan is drowned out by the sounds that Stiles makes as he starts to eagerly fuck Peter's mouth. Stiles begins carefully, as if testing Peter's limits, but it isn't long before he's thrusting up eagerly and then back down on Peter's fingers. Peter sucks hard, lets Stiles fuck into his mouth the way few likely allow him to do, and Peter doesn't slow him down or pull back. Instead he fucks Stiles with his fingers, focusing on precise twists of his fingers to stretch and bold curls that make Stiles shake and shudder and thrust up even harder into Peter's mouth.

He's wild with abandon and pleasure, and it's _beautiful._ Peter watches with sharp focus as Stiles' head tilts back, as the flush works down his chest, as his breathing becomes more and more labored as he fucks up into wet, sucking heat. Peter thinks he could watch this every day if he let himself (which is dangerous) but he dismisses the thought as Stiles' breathing begins to shudder and hitch, as his rhythm begins to falter. Aware of what that means, Peter sucks harder, starts to bob his head pointedly and flick his tongue over Stiles' slit when he can. It's messy and perfect, and it isn't long before Stiles is making high-pitched, needy sounds that Peter wishes he could record.

There's no verbal warning when Stiles begins to come, but Peter scents the flood of endorphins, scents the bitter-salt on the air, and with a sound that is likely too close to a growl, Peter grabs Stiles around the hips and sucks him down deep into his throat, swallowing around his cock and _keeping_ him there as Stiles' voice breaks on his name. Peter's fingers keep fucking, keep curling, and it's likely beyond intense as he swallows down Stiles' come, sucking to prolong his pleasure like it's the only thing _he_ wants.

And only when Stiles' body feels like it's singing with sensitivity does Peter slowly relax his throat and suck his way back up Stiles' cock. When he finally draws off, even he needs to take a few moments to catch his breath and swallow down the pleasantly-used ache in his throat. His eyes are practically glittering in satisfaction. 

"That's my sweet boy," he praises, his voice a slightly-used rasp. 

* * *

When Stiles comes, Peter only takes him impossibly deeper and his cock throbs its release down Peter's throat. Somehow Peter doesn't even gag but Stiles is too gone to really pay any attention to it or care. Peter's fingers relentlessly work him, brushing up against his prostate and causing him to squirm and Peter's name to become somewhat of a garbled mess as he moans it out. 

Hands down, it's the best orgasm Stiles has ever experienced. It's an 11 out of 10. At least. Maybe a 12. It's one for the ages. It's one he's going to tell Lydia about (but perhaps save her a few details). Stiles feels wrung out, pleasure and relief and warmth zinging through him. It quickly tumbles over into an intensity that has Stiles oversensitive and overloaded, but somehow Peter seems to eventually (thankfully) get the picture and the hoovering stops, his mouth pulling off and his fingers withdrawing.

Stiles is left panting, his ass feeling empty now that Peter's fingers are out, his dick spent and a dopey-but-surprised smile on his face. His fingers relax their frantic bird-clutching at the silk-or-bamboo sheets. He stares up at the ceiling, blinking, dazed. And when Peter's praise comes, Stiles can hear the roughness to it and he really likes being the reason for it. His dick is the reason for it. Peter had let him fuck his mouth with abandon. Peter had practically played the role of a prostitute _for_ him...

Peter had also said _my sweet boy_... (Stiles can remember his mom stroking his hair as the lame chick flick played on, the couple passionately embracing after overcoming wherever plot devices that had got in their way, and she had whispered, ' _You're a sweet boy, Stiles. You make sure you love with all your heart and find someone who cherishes you the same.'_ )

Something in Stiles' chest aches fiercely. For the first time ever, he really wishes this wasn't his situation. He wishes he'd met Peter somewhere normal and they could maybe date instead of just fuck when Peter fancies to book him. Stiles wishes he didn't need to sell himself and he didn't have to lie to his friends and family. Panic piles in and Stiles had thought that getting emotional after orgasms had been dramatized but here he is. And he's never lost his shit in front of a client but it's going to happen, it's happening.

"I can't," he croaks out and hastily sits up, rubbing at his face and sniffing the tears back. This is horrible. He feels so embarrassed for getting emotional which only compounds things. His chest feels tight, his throat too. "Can't do this. I'm sorry but I need to go home. They'll refund you."

* * *

_This_ is what Peter likes to see. The lazy smile on Stiles' lips, the flush to his cheeks, the way his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, and the dazed bliss in his eyes - all of it has Peter's attention sharpening. There's a rawness to his throat, and even he feels breathless. The taste of come is bitter on the back of his tongue, and Peter knows he doesn't look any more composed, but there's pride in his eyes and satisfaction in his posture as Stiles shudders and twitches in the aftershocks, looking blissed-out and lazily relaxed. Peter's comment is nothing but idle fondness, praise for a job well done. Stiles seems to enjoy the whole Daddy kink thing, and it's no different...

But Peter can tell within seconds that _something_ has changed. It's the scent on the air at first, a slightly-sour one that tinges Stiles' skin as stress begins to crawl out. The fond look in Peter's eyes eases and he shifts up onto his elbows, watching carefully. As he watches, Stiles' pulse begins to pick up, and Peter reaches out, gently touching Stiles' hip in an attempt to offer some comfort, but Stiles appears immediately lost in his own mind. It's quick - is it too quick for sub-drop? Peter frowns mildly, a small furrow on his brow as Stiles' displeasure grows wilder, and when Peter scents the salt of tears, he gives in and sits back on his heels.

Stiles sits up like a sprung mousetrap, and there's emotion burning in his eyes. Peter's concern grows, but he doesn't touch until he knows that Stiles can still form complete sentences. His voice is thick, but he manages. Not a sudden panic attack, not recoiling, just... sad and scared for reasons unknown. Peter _wants_ to ask, but he also wants to offer Stiles as much dignity as he can right now.

"I don't need a refund. If you need to go home, you need to go home. Before you do, though, humor me just for a moment, please." 

Peter waits to make sure that Stiles isn't about to bolt, and then he stands up. There's no shame in his nudity as he walks back to the bathroom - quicker than before - and when he comes back out, he has another towel in hand, as well as Stiles' clothes, which he puts within reach. Peter then wraps the towel - thick and fluffy, and a little heavy - around his shoulders, and encloses it around him before settling next to Stiles. He pulls the towel up over Stiles' head, helping him dry off, but also giving him the illusion of privacy. 

"I'll call you a car when you're ready. But before you go, was this because I pushed too far?"

* * *

This is a disaster, a fucking pathetic disaster at that. Stiles doesn't cry (often). He doesn't get weepy and emotional and he especially doesn't do it around strangers. Never. Peter is, essentially, a stranger. Stiles needs to remember that. No matter how good Peter may treat him, Peter isn't his friend. Peter isn't his lover or his partner either. Peter is a _client._ A _paying_ client that Stiles is letting down because of what, a memory and wave of doubt and self-pity? Things had been fine before Peter. Not perfect, but fine. _Stiles_ had been fine. He hadn't necessarily felt great about what he was doing, but being self-sufficient had overshadowed that. After all, it feels good to be self-reliant, to be responsible and doing the adult thing and managing his money and school--

And somehow Peter has dislodged things and Stiles hates it, he hates what it implies, he doesn't want to face it. It's like hushed voices talking on the other side of a door and Stiles just needs to come closer. As a kid, he'd never been able to resist; he'd tip-toe up and try to hear, he'd press his ear against the door and squint his eyes in concentration. His parents hadn't wanted to tell him about his mom's illness, but he'd found out. Back then, he'd wanted to be a sheriff just like his dad and his snooping skills were something he'd prided himself in... But this implication, he doesn't want to uncover it.

Stiles isn't ridiculous enough to _not_ look at Peter. Peter looks concerned (and still beautiful) but he's not angry or freaking out at least. Peter is all no-nonsense and kind which... isn't much of a surprise. It is difficult to have Peter treating him nice, however. Peter had paid for the whole night. Stiles had wanted to stay the night. A part of him doesn't want to go home. A part of him wants to spill his guts to Peter like he imagines guilty people do to a priest in confession. 

But that's... that's dangerous. That's not smart and Stiles knows that he's gotta be smart if he's going to make it. He's quiet as Peter quickly leaves, striding to the bathroom and retrieving his clothes and a towel. Stiles' nipples are still sore, his dick is softening, there's lube slicking his ass but Peter wraps him in a towel and Stiles sits like a little kid.

Peter actually pulls the towel over his head and Stiles looks down. Shame burns through him but like this, his hair falling into his eyes and the towel like a hood, he does have some privacy (and he's sure, he's so fucking sure that this is intentional because Stiles has a feeling that Peter is exactly the type to defuse situations like this and is probably good at it). 

_'I'll call you a car when you're ready. But before you go, was this because I pushed too far?'_

Stiles shakes his head and inhales sharply through his nostrils, trying to pull himself together and use his fucking voice and words like an adult. "No, not at all," Stiles finally manages, his voice tight but not wretched-sounding at least. "You're great. Too great. That's the problem."

* * *

Peter's done this before with Derek. True, the circumstances are always different, and there's significantly more clothing involved, but every now and then, something in Derek twists and snaps and he either shoves back hard enough to be violent, or he breaks down in silence that even Laura feels uncomfortable intervening in. It makes sense. They show grief in different ways, and while it's been years since the fire, Derek represses things deeply and won't talk generally. So Peter finds a blanket to wrap around him, pulls it over his head, and waits for Derek to either stand and leave, or slowly lean in against his side. They rarely talk unless it's necessary, but this is nothing new for Peter. 

He might not know Stiles' history or _what_ this is, but he knows how to handle a sudden flare of emotion. Peter's main concern is that he's pushed too far, so when Stiles manages to grab himself together enough to tell him it hadn't been _Peter's_ fault (at least in the way he'd been concerned about), he finds himself relaxing a little bit, nodding his relief even though Stiles can't see it. 

The issue then is that Peter has nothing to go on. So when Stiles continues, explaining that he's great, and _that's_ the problem, Peter stills, frowning, as he can take that statement in one of a few ways. The most obvious is that Stiles isn't used to being treated well (which makes something in Peter's instincts bristle). The next is more of a stretch, in that Stiles is upset that Peter is a client, but that seems less believable. At least given the context.

So instead Peter reaches over and gently sets one hand on Stiles' shoulder. He doesn't press, doesn't urge or encourage him to lean over. He just touches to make a connection, to at least try to get Stiles to understand that he's not upset. Peter's no rapist; he'd never insist on getting his money's worth. 

"I don't want to assume, and I'm not about to push you to explain. But if you _do_ want to talk, we can. If not, you hopefully still have my number. You can call me at any time."

* * *

This is stupid. So totally stupid. It shouldn't matter that Peter is great in bed. It shouldn't matter that Peter would be like, a nice candidate to potentially date in an alternate universe because it sure as hell couldn't be this one. Stiles is from a small town and Stiles is a nobody. He goes to college and he volunteers at a senior's center. Peter is a big shot lawyer with a reputation and a business and under normal circumstances, they'd have never met. The places that Peter would possibly go to, Stiles wouldn't go to on his own. Even if Peter doesn't want a family, Peter is still a catch for any of the elite and Stiles... Stiles is practically a kid in comparison. 

He'd thought that moving to the city and getting his own place and going to school and getting a job would make him feel like an adult. Because he _is_ eighteen. He's technically an adult. He pays his bills and rent on time. He manages to save up money too. He's been doing good, hasn't he? But right now Stiles doesn't feel like much of an adult. He's got a towel wrapped around him and he's fucking this up because he's decided to have some sort of emotional fit for no good reason.

Peter's hand comes to rest on his shoulder and Stiles doesn't want to find it comforting, but he does. He hates that he feels the urge to crawl up onto Peter's lap and let Peter hold him. He's fine. He's an adult. Being an escort was Stiles' choice. It's not like he has some evil pimp and he's being abused and exploited. He has it way easier than so many others. He doesn't even get mistreated.

At least Peter doesn't quiz him on what's wrong. Stiles doesn't want to let himself wonder what Peter may be thinking. He just gives a nod, and pulls away, drying off more thoroughly and pulling on his clothing. The shirt drags against his nipples and causes him to wince but it's fine. Peter, ever the gentleman, puts on a robe and calls him a car despite Stiles' feeble protests that he can just cab it. 

All in all, it's not the most awkward thing he's dealt with in his life, but it does place at the top for his work. Stiles has never had to fucking flee from a client. It's beyond embarrassing (even if Peter is being stupidly nice and accommodating about it). Peter had made him think of his mom and then Stiles had felt bad for being an escort and wanting to potentially date Peter (and how would that even work out? It wouldn't, that's how). 

Stiles may not know exactly what's wrong with him, but he knows he can't see Peter again.


	5. Just a sex thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's akin to falling, a wave of something nearing vertigo, as dozens of questions come immediately to mind. Peter's tempted to launch into them; he wants to ask Stiles how he's doing, wants to check that he's all right, wants to ensure that he hadn't overstepped. He wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plump update filled with goodness! :3
> 
> Stiles written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Peter written by Dapperscript ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))

The ride home is spent with Stiles clutching his cell in his sweaty palm, but not allowing himself to text anyone for fear of spilling everything to Lydia, Scott or his dad. He takes deep breaths and sits rigidly and when the stupidly-nice car drops him off at his apartment complex, Stiles books it. He jogs to the entrance, fumbles with the key for a bit and then finally succeeds at unlocking the door. Once inside the familiar environment, Stiles feels only moderately relieved.

Peter had said he didn't need a refund but what if Peter lets the agency know of what happened? There's usually follow up emails sent and Peter could complain about him then. Stiles takes the stairs up to his apartment and wonders if he should just speak up and bite the bullet. If he comes clean that something had happened - he'll just claim a panic attack from school or something - at least he wouldn't be lying.

He's nearly shaking by the time he gets into his apartment and locks his door. He's riddled with indecision because he doesn't want to fess up that something had happened. He's not at all okay with something having transpired. Stiles hasn't had any strong mental distress since he had been a teenager (like most kids his age). He strips out of his clothes, frantic hands yanking off each item and letting them fall to the floor. He pulls on comfort clothing: a hoodie and plaid pyjama pants, brushes his teeth (specifically avoiding his reflection) and crawls into his sleeping bag on the mattress. Stiles waffles with texting - and who - but he decides on Lydia. She'd end up texting him in the morning asking how things went anyway.

[So _things are over w the_ guy...] He texts with a frown. God, he hopes Peter doesn't try and book him again because Stiles is going to have to reject it. Hopefully, Peter will just be done with him. Like, what were the chances he'd want to continue seeing him anyway? Peter said he never had repeats so why would Stiles get a third appointment? Peter was gonna fuck him and then he'd have been sated.

Thankfully Lydia doesn't take too long to respond. [ _Aw sorry, hun! What happened? Do you need me to call you?_ ]

Stiles makes a scrunched face of displeasure at the prospect and quickly replies: [ _No no it's ok. I can just text u about_ it.] He doesn't trust himself talking to anyone right now. He still feels tight with anxiety and stress. This is a small distraction and some more lying too.

[Anyway _i guess i was catching feelings and it wasn't the same for him? He's not looking to date, he's a very busy kind of guy u_ _know_?]

Stiles thinks that sums it up and is appropriate for the farce he'd presented to Lydia about hooking up with someone he'd nicknamed Mr. Hot Professional.

[ _Gotcha_. _Well being honest early on is good. Don't want to invest time if it's not going to go anywhere. Still sucks. You seemed really into him._ ]

Stiles sighs. He can't believe how pathetic he must be for being into someone so totally unobtainable. It's like a bad movie. A really bad movie at that.

[ _Yeah yeah, gonna sleep now tho. Thx for listening. We'll talk later this weekend._ ]

As he's laying there, Stiles decides there's no reason to let things continue to be shaken up. He could quit his job, yeah. He has money divided and saved up but he'd have to find another job and Stiles knows it would likely be shittier and more hours. Most adults don't like their jobs, so why is he any different? He's not special.

Stiles sees another client on Saturday and then another on Sunday and no warning emails come from the agency. When Monday rolls around, Stiles is fairly certain Peter won't be complaining about him. Stiles throws himself into his schoolwork and as the semester is nearing to an end, projects keep him busy. Peter's business card remains in his desk and Stiles _is_ tempted to just text him and at least apologize and explain himself a little more but acknowledging that there _had_ been an incident doesn't really delight Stiles. No. Stop thinking about Mr. Unobtainable who is also Mr. Problematic. No relationships. Stiles doesn't need one. He's fine. He's always been fine. He can make it on his own.

It's weeks later after finally finishing a paper that Stiles caves and decides to text Peter. It's late - a quick glance at his phone reveals that it's after 1 - and it's Wednesday morning so maybe this will just piss Peter off and Peter will ignore it or tell him to _not_ text anymore and then Stiles won't be tempted. Seems like a win-win. Stiles needs to forget about Peter. Having Peter tell him to fuck off might do the trick.

He retrieves the card, adds Peter's mobile number into his contacts and then composes a message.

[ _Hey been thinking about u ;)_ ]

Stiles then decides to up the ante and quickly fires off another:

[ _Sexually_.]

Surely sexting will be a turn off for Peter...

* * *

Peter doesn't ask for a refund. He doesn't compose an e-mail to complain about Stiles' performance. Most of all, and definitely the most difficult, he doesn't make any attempt to reach out and re-book an appointment.

It becomes a sort of mystery in his mind, a concern that's difficult to pretend doesn't exist. He manages even if it is difficult; Laura and Derek return from their trip, both in high spirits, and Peter says nothing about his issue on the weekend, throwing himself into casual conversation and relenting to look at the photographs Laura had managed to sneak of her brother when he hadn't been paying attention. Derek's eyes are flashing in most every picture, but it still gets Derek indignantly flushed, particularly when Laura launches into an explanation of how many women had been flirting with her brother. Peter listens, asks questions, and settles into life as it continues, but in the back of his mind, he still finds himself wondering - and worrying - about Stiles.

Peter's not used to his partners panicking around him. If he happens to bed another supernatural creature, there's always wariness when they find out what he is, but it's caution that rarely interferes. Yet with Stiles, given how he'd shut down, given the scent of absolute misery on the air before Peter had managed to call him a car, he feels like there's more there that he can't put a finger on. So while it's completely ridiculous, for the first week after the incident, it takes great self-restraint to not suspect Stiles every time his phone rings or chimes in a text. Peter has to resist the urge to ask his contacts to look into Stiles (though Peter does relent once and find Stiles listed at his local university, but he takes it no further than that).

He thinks about Stiles a few times a day, wondering, concerned, slightly distracted, as Peter doesn't know what had been _wrong_. He'd been great, and _that_ had been the problem? What does that mean?

Laura notices his distraction once or twice, but after firmly telling her that he has no desire to explain _or_ talk about it, she eventually gets the hint, though not before sending him suspicious looks. Peter dismisses them; he'd cleaned his sheets and he'd showered before Laura and Derek had come back home. Stiles' scent had been long gone.

Peter works. He finishes cases that leave him wrung out and wishing he could drink, and he wins cases that make him take his pack out to celebrate. Time passes, he takes the occasional person home, but it feels underwhelming, somehow. Peter doesn't let himself think about why, though each time he leaves a partner at their place, he wonders again why Stiles had left.

It's nearing December when the text comes. While it's absolutely ridiculous to be awake at one in the morning on a _Wednesday_ , some paperwork makes it impossible to avoid. Certain clients are _exceedingly_ irritating if not catered to, and Peter had told Derek and Laura to go home close to three hours ago. The office is dark, his light the only one on as he sits at his desk, typing away on the document on his laptop. His eyes ache from the strain and Peter's giving serious consideration to just killing his client out of frustration when his phone buzzes on the desk beside him.

Peter blinks down at it, then reaches over and turns the screen to face up. Another text vibrates the phone and when Peter picks it up and reads both messages, all he can do is stare blankly. At first he wonders about a prank. Then he wonders if he'd given his number to anyone recently, but... no. No, he's _gotten_ numbers since, but Peter hadn't given his own back, citing a lack of business cards and a steady schedule. The number isn't in his phone, so it's _clearly_ not his pack, and Peter can't think of anyone he knows who uses text-speak.

Unless... No. But maybe? He frowns.

[ _Please continue. Though I'd say it's customary to let me know who you are in case I'd like to return the favor._ ]

* * *

Thankfully he doesn't have to wait long for his phone to vibrate and light up. Stiles quickly unlocks it and opens the message and--

Oh. Right. Peter doesn't have his number. Peter has no idea who this is.

"Fucking fuck!" Stiles curses in exasperation. He hadn't thought about that. He should have. He hadn't given it and Peter hadn't asked. Peter hadn't creeper tried to find it either. Stiles purses his lips. He considers just saying it was a wrong number and apologizing. He could end this. He could, he should, but he hasn't been able to get Peter out of his head and if he can just push Peter away, that should be easier. No one likes clingy or demanding or pushing the lines. Peter is smart. He'll get annoyed eventually.

[ _Stiles. Sry forgot u didn't have my number. And will u be returning the favor?_ ]

 

* * *

Stiles _._

Even before the rest of the message shows more than the brief preview, something in Peter's chest both tightens and releases at once. It's akin to falling, a wave of something nearing vertigo, as dozens of questions come immediately to mind. Peter's tempted to launch into them; he wants to ask Stiles how he's doing, wants to check that he's all right, wants to ensure that he hadn't overstepped. He wants answers. And yet just as he swipes the lock off of his screen and goes to reply, something stays Peter's hand. He frowns to himself, casual, as Stiles has been quiet for weeks. Now this? What's changed? Stiles had never messaged him before.

[ _You say that like I haven't been already. You're not so easy to forget. That said, I should ask: Are you sober right now?_ ]

 

* * *

This time, he has to wait a little longer and it threatens to rile Stiles up. He simultaneously wants this to continue because he wants to flirt and wants the attention from Peter, but also wants Peter to blow him off and to recant the offer so this can be in his past and done. (Because it needs to be.) Stiles stares at the black screen, cozied in bed but feeling a thrum of excitement and arousal. When Peter's text comes, Stiles is on it and greedy for it.

He rereads it a few times. On one hand, it feels good to apparently be difficult to forget (although there is no guarantee that Peter is telling the truth). On the other hand, there's indignation about Peter asking if he's drunk.

[ _I'm not drunk texting u. I don't get wasted especially on a school night. You should know i'm not naughty like that..._ ]

* * *

It's not easy to ask, as Peter's quite aware how offensive the question _could_ sound, but this feels... different. Stiles has never texted him before, and while it's good to know that he's all right and that he's still apparently willing to speak with him, Peter can't shake the feeling that there's something else going on. Stiles being drunk makes the most sense, so he asks. And when he gets the response, Peter's both relieved and even _more_ confused, as it's quite clear to him that _something_ is off. In person, he'd know right away. Like this? There's no guarantee.

He drums his fingers on his desk, thoughtful. Oh, he can see the leading statements. _Naughty_ is telling. But what is smartest?

[ _You'll excuse me, I'm sure. You've never texted me before, and it has been weeks, Stiles. I'm just making sure._ ]

Not that text proof _is_ sure, really, but Peter can at least tell this is Stiles. Typing the phone number into Google brings up the name _Stilinski_ if nothing else. It's likely not a prank.

[ _That said, it IS a school night, and you're up at one in the morning. Isn't that naughty?_ ]

* * *

To Peter's credit, Stiles knows it's a logical assumption that he could be drunk texting. Stiles hasn't texted Peter in weeks and after the last time... No, Stiles doesn't want to think about it. What's done is done. He'd made an ass out of himself and demonstrated how un-adultlike that he is and ugh, gross. There can be no saving face.

Peter's next text is all cautious and wary and distant and that should be a good thing, right? It should mean that Peter isn't all that impressed with him now, that Peter is suspicious or something. (Should, should, should but Stiles remembers how warm Peter had been at times, his voice like delicious hot chocolate and Stiles misses it.)

The next text that comes in has Stiles giving it a questioning look. It _could_ be taken as flirty but also patronizing. Stiles doesn't know. There's no goddamn tone present in text and it's not like Stiles has an abundance of experience flirting with older rich men.

[ _Just finished my assignment like a good boy. Don't have class until noon tomorrow._ ]

There. He'll see how that goes.

* * *

Peter _is_ being a little distant, sadly, though he knows it's likely for the best. It's not that he's against hearing from Stiles; he just isn't quite sure how to handle him at present. Peter's still not sure what had upset Stiles before, and he's leery of making the same mistake again. Yet when the reply comes in - phrased clearly to entice - Peter takes a good minute to look down at his phone, thoughtful. He glances at the time on his computer, then reaches over and saves the file he'd been working on.

A part of him wonders if Stiles is fully aware of how this is coming across, but then... Peter also wonders just how much he _cares_. He's reasonably certain that escorts shouldn't be soliciting any sort of sex without pay, even the electronic kind. And yet hearing from Stiles _is_ good. Despite his hesitation, Peter can't say that the sight of the phrase _good boy_ displeases him. So, while reckless, while _insanely_ ill-advised, he decides to humor this. He's intrigued.

[ _Is that so?_ _Well then, I suppose that changes things. If you were working hard on your assignment and you stayed up this late, are you texting me for a reward? If you've been a good boy, you deserve one._ ]

* * *

No, this isn't what Stiles is supposed to be doing. Stiles isn't supposed to be contacting clients (former or otherwise) in any fashion. But Stiles shouldn't have taken Peter's number to begin with and Peter hadn't ratted him out so maybe a bit of rule breaking is fine. (He's always had a bit of a leaning toward deviancy, sorry dad.) As much as Stiles may be on the fence with the whole daddy and good boy thing for himself, it _is_ a thing with Peter. If Peter blows him off or doesn't pick up what he's putting down, Stiles will leave it. Maybe the number thing is actually only supposed to be for an emergency and Peter had just been being overly nice in the car when he'd said Stiles could get a hold of him whenever.

Stiles licks his lips. This time he doesn't lock his phone. He keeps it on their message and he taps the screen to make sure it doesn't dim. And when the text comes, it's more like the Peter he knows (and it should be worrisome that he actually can _hear_ how Peter would say all of it). Stiles' pyjama pants get a bit tighter around the crotch area. He takes a slow, measured breath. It's actually more difficult to do this because he has to formulate a response and see it.

[ _Please, Sir, I'd like a reward..._ ]

Stiles screws up his nose after he sends it. He wants to type Daddy, but nooo...

* * *

Peter has the distant thought that he should ask Stiles for a picture to ensure it's actually him texting, but the concern falls flat immediately. He'd known about _good boy_ , and he doubts that Stiles would have told anyone about that. Peter can't help but be a little wary still, as it _has_ been weeks since he'd spoken to Stiles, and the last he'd seen of him, his eyes had been red with unshed tears and he'd shuffled out without looking back. A part of him wants to cut through this conversation and ask what he _wants_ to, but Stiles clearly doesn't want to mention it. Peter can respect that.

Is this smart? Most definitely not. Yet as Peter sits at his desk and the reply comes in, he can't say that he isn't interested. He's relieved to hear from Stiles, and while this is definitely unconventional, it's... appealing. He can practically hear Stiles saying the words. Except...

[ _I think you've earned one. But do you want your reward from Sir, or do you want your reward from Daddy, Stiles? Remember, I want you genuine._ ]

* * *

Honestly, Stiles doesn't think he _should_ get any sort of treat for finishing an assignment. It's nothing special to do homework. It's what's expected of him. He's paid for the classes and to learn. It benefits him to do well. This is his future. He wants to start off his college experience with good grades and get on the Dean's list and maybe get some scholarships because hey, everyone likes money that they don't need to pay back. So, a treat? Meh, whatever it benefits him now.

It seems like Peter is going to play along, which is good. He squirms onto his stomach so he can press his half-erection into the mattress and when the text comes through, Stiles knows he _shouldn't_ be surprised by the call-out as this _is_ Peter and Peter is a lawyer and at least decently good at reading him. Stiles stares at the message. The word _genuine_ seems glaring. Fine. Whatever. He can do it for Peter.

[ _I want my reward from Daddy please..._ ]

* * *

Peter can't fix what had happened yet. He might never be able to. This doesn't mean that Stiles would accept another booking from him (though initiating contact _does_ make it seem like the thought wouldn't be upsetting at least) but if the trade-off is this, Peter will take it. Considering he's had nothing the last few weeks but empty questions and vague concern over a problem he hadn't been able to define, let alone solve (which Peter never enjoys) he's not about to look this particular gift horse in the mouth, even if it _is_ one in the morning.

What would Stiles have done if Peter had been asleep? The question niggles distantly, but when possibilities come, Peter dismisses them. Later. For now, he looks down at the screen on his phone and slowly settles back into his chair. It's not the same as having Stiles in front of him, or straddling his lap, but he can read the texts in Stiles' voice. He can almost see the half-embarrassed, half-coy expression in his mind's eye. Peter opens the message.

[ _Thank you for being honest._ _Now... be a good boy for Daddy. Tell me, are you hard? Have you touched yourself yet?_ ]

* * *

Are they really doing this? Is he sexting - or going to be sexting - with Peter Hale? The messages displayed on Stiles' screen would indicate as such. Stiles knows this is reckless. He knows this is stupid too. Had he even really thought Peter would back down or blow him off? Peter has yet to ever do any of those actions and yet...

And yet Stiles still is waiting for the other shoe to drop. This has to be a game for Peter, a game of seducing the escort. The thing is, Stiles doesn't know what the payoff is other than an ego boost or the enjoyment in manipulation. Other than the family that Peter is close to, Peter gave off the impression of a lone wolf. Stiles' erection remains and he wants to be pissed off that Peter's game is working because Stiles is into Peter more than he ought to be and it's proven when the praise washes him in warmth and Peter referring to himself as _Daddy_ only gets his cock harder.

[ _I'm hard. No direct touching just grinding against the mattress a bit..._ ]

Stiles considers for a moment and then types out and sends:

[ _Do u want a pic?_ ]

* * *

If Stiles intends this to be simple, Peter will honor that. Is he curious as to what this is, and what it means? Yes. He's half-tempted to offer to pay Stiles for his time again, but the urge dies before it's even begun. Somehow this doesn't feel the same as it had been. This is far more casual, and yet also far more personal. He has to remind himself again and again that _yes_ , he is sexting with Stiles at one in the morning, and despite the files that Peter has to get done still, he doesn't particularly feel inclined to continue working on them just yet.

So instead he lets the light from the screen of his computer illuminate the office in a faded white light and he watches as each message comes in. Peter feels a warmth of arousal at the thought of Stiles being hard; as confused as he is over this, the thought is still _quite_ attractive. And then when his phone buzzes with the second message, Peter swallows.

[ _Yes. I'd like to see you._ ]

He sends it without really injecting any sultry tone into the text, which he realizes only _after_ he'd sent the message. Rolling his eyes at himself, he adds:

[ _If you're wearing your shirt, just pull it up slightly and push your boxers down. Let me see how hard you are for Daddy._ ]

* * *

It's only after he sends the second text that Stiles realizes the logistics and possible ramifications of sending a dick pic to Peter. He's never done this before. This isn't like him. Oh, Stiles sends a ton of weird or random pics to Scott and Lydia and even his dad at times. Being so far away, Stiles likes the idea that they've seen a bit of his world, but this is... This is potentially asking for trouble. And he's also going to have to get out of bed and turn the lamp on and legitimately try to take a decent pic of little Stiles who isn't so little.

Peter's text isn't... It's not really what Stiles had expected. Stiles reads the ' _I'd like to see you_ ' and he can't help but wonder if Peter means _more_ than just a picture. He's not going to ask. Instructions come next and Stiles should be embarrassed how quickly he flies out of his bed and turns on his bedside lamp, but he's really not. He selects the camera app and begins trying to snap a pic of his dick a la Peter's instructions. It's... not as easy it sounds. One hand has to lift his shirt while the other captures his boner. He tries a few with the phone pointing down at his dick and then compares them with the phone held away pointing at it. It doesn't feel very sexy... He decides to take a different picture.

What Stiles ends up first sending is a selfie. It's kinda bad lighting but Peter should be able to make out the slight flush to his cheeks and how Stiles is biting his bottom lip. Stiles then randomly selects what he thinks is the best dick pic and sends that too.

[ _I haven't done this before sry..._ ]

* * *

If Peter doesn't think too hard about what he'd said, he can enjoy this moment. However, despite how much he likes the thought of Stiles hard for him, he must admit that text injects a distance that Peter doesn't particularly _want_. It's the safest until he can be sure where they stand, though, so he doesn't add on that he _does_ want to see Stiles. It's almost infuriating, how much Peter has thought of him over the past few weeks, and while this isn't what Peter had expected, he's certainly not complaining.

There's no response for a few minutes, and Peter tells himself that it's because Stiles is taking pictures, not because he's had second thoughts. Peter _tries_ to get a few things done in his file while he waits, but it's no real use. If Stiles _does_ send a picture, that makes this very real. If he does send a picture, it's also exceedingly hot. Peter's slacks feel a little tight at the thought of seeing Stiles in any way, and so when the phone buzzes, Peter gives up on trying to concentrate. His focus narrows in on his phone, and something warm and pleasant settles in his chest when he sees Stiles' face first thing.

Arousal twists through him because while the lighting in the picture is awkward, it's still Stiles. There's a fetching flush to Stiles' cheeks, and the way his lip is caught between his teeth makes Peter want to touch him. He swallows, and when the phone buzzes again, Peter wets his own lips. Stiles' dick is blatantly hard. Because of _him_. Even this far away. The thought is thrilling. Peter opens the messages.

[ _Don't apologize. You look wonderful. Were I there, I'd be quite torn between kissing you or sucking you off._ ]

[ _Are your nipple rings in?_ ]

* * *

Stiles has sent selfies of course. He's sent pics of himself pretending to be passed out laying on an open textbook. He's sent a selfie of himself sandwiched on the bus like a sardine. He's taken selfies with his dad looking less-than-impressed by the impromptu picture. But he's never sent a selfie that was supposed to be hot. When he'd hooked up using Craigslist Stiles had sent like a normal picture of himself even. He hadn't tried to go for smoldering dude (he's pretty sure he couldn't pull it off anyway).

He sits on the corner of his mattress, his fucking boxers still pulled down and looks at his screen. A part of him thinks he could get Peter to pay for images or a video. Peter had pretty much offered to, but the thought tastes sour in his mouth. Sure it's still weird to be doing this at all with Peter, but...

Stiles is hard and Peter is a consenting adult -- they both are. Stiles doesn't want this to be about money. He wants one transaction between them to be real, like just two horny guys.

When Peter replies, Stiles jolts a little. He's remembering how kissing Peter had been (the teasing, the biting, the cunning tongue) and he's thinking about how it had felt to fuck Daddy's perfect mouth. The question about his piercings has Stiles putting his phone down beside him and pulling his shirt off. He makes sure the barbells are straight and then does a selfie with half his chest showing. Stiles stares at it for a good fifteen seconds before sending it to Peter.

[ _I want u to play a game with me. Interested?_ ]

* * *

Peter doesn't let himself think about whether or not he's overstepping his boundaries. He very well could be. There's no real precedence for this when it comes to Stiles. Peter doesn't often use text messages for this purpose. He's far more likely to send a text when he's running late, or when he's speaking to Derek or Laura. Yet Stiles doesn't seem to be unhappy right now. If this is a bad idea, it's one that the both of them seem to be consenting to. Peter has no objections, and as he waits for Stiles to respond again, he surreptitiously saves both pictures to his phone, admiring them as he does so.

When the next picture comes in, Peter's breath catches slightly. The lighting is still a little awkward but he can clearly see Stiles' nipples and the barbells through them. Peter feels something almost frustrated spark through him, which is interesting. He's normally a patient man. Good things coming to those who wait and all, but he can't forget how it had felt to bite Stiles' nipples, or how it had felt to play with the metal with his tongue. He's a little surprised by how much he wishes he could revisit that. No matter. Perhaps that might happen again someday... He hopes so at least. Peter saves that picture too.

But when Stiles' message comes in, Peter's eyebrows lift in a curious surprise. He's thoughtful at first and then intrigued. The last game they'd played had been interesting.

He shouldn't. He knows that. And yet...

[ _For the record, those barbells suit you. The desire to bite them is still there. But yes, Stiles. I'm very interested. What's your game?_ ]

* * *

Games can be fun. Games can also be dangerous. The last game they'd played had been Peter stripping and Stiles answering questions while getting hand fed and touching Peter. It had mostly been fine until the one question about what Stiles had liked about himself popped up (still stupid).

Stiles' idea... He's not sure about it, but he knows he wants to do it. Peter hasn't been making him really wait or worry during this at least. Peter is awake and texting and enjoying his pictures and Stiles is still hard and Stiles really wants to ask where Peter is - at home or the office - but he doesn't because that might be creepy and that's not what Stiles is going for. The compliment about his nipple piercings makes Stiles quirk a grin but as his finger hovers over the letters, Stiles licks his lips nervously before exhaling slowly.

[ _I don't want to be allowed to cum tonight. I don't want to cum until u give me permission in a few days or something but i want u to tease me._ ]

* * *

The 'games' that could be played like this are fairly simple as far as Peter can tell. He's curious which one is on Stiles' mind. Peter can think of a few that appeal to him, like Stiles letting Peter direct him, or Peter needing to give him a picture to match a picture. Provided his eyes aren't in the frame, he could do it just fine, but Peter is _far_ more interested in what Stiles is going to suggest. He can feel his pulse picking up as he sits there, as it does take a little while for Stiles' suggestion to come through. But when it does, Peter's so surprised by the suggestion that he almost just up and drops his phone on the desk. His reflexes save it, but his reflexes can't do a thing for the arousal that all but claws through him at the _thought_.

Of everything that Stiles could have suggested, Peter had never expected _that_. He doesn't remember orgasm denial in Stiles' preferred kink, but he _does_ remember Stiles casually mentioning that he'd want to edge Peter one day. Peter had avoided answering by distracting Stiles, but now he wonders if it had been a joke, or if it had been legitimate. With this, he's thinking the latter.

But none of that really matters. Peter's eyes glint red because no one's around to see. He looks at the screen, rereading the message, and he reaches down to subtly adjust himself. Getting hard so quickly sometimes isn't fully comfortable.

[ _Oh, Stiles. That's definitely a game that I can play with you. You want to give Daddy all the choice over your pleasure? You want me to tease you until you're shaking, and then make you wait for it?_ ]

Peter wets his lips. Then, after a moment, he adds:

[ _Be a good boy and take another picture so I can see you. Or call me and let me hear you. That choice is yours._ ]

* * *

There are logistical problems about this proposed game. For starters, Peter would just have to take Stiles' word that he hasn't got off. Second of all, he thinks that usually orgasm control or the need for permission is like, reserved for legitimate Dom/sub type relationships or only for a short duration. Stiles has done this with two others - two clients in specific - but it had only been during their appointment. Stiles is potentially offering this to go on for _days_. And then there's the issue that Stiles is insinuating that they'd be in touch like this _again_.

Stiles bites his bottom lip. He's personally never been edged or denied but that doesn't stop him from wondering just how desperate he could get and what Peter might say or do... As his shirt is already off, Stiles decides that he might as we'll take off his boxers as well. He slips them down while trying hard to not stare at his phone while waiting for a response.

When it does come, Stiles' hand is shooting out and opening the text in record time. His eyes greedily scan over the words. Fuck, fuck, fuck it's so hot. How is Peter like this? Why is Peter like this? Stiles reads over the: ' _You want to give Daddy all the choice over your pleasure? You want me to tease you until you're shaking, and then make you wait for it?'_ lines more than a few times and he feels his cock give an almost painful throb. Stiles isn't even formulating a response when Peter's next message comes.

He can easily take another picture, but hearing Peter would be really, really fucking good. Stiles presses the green call icon and flops back on his bed as he moves his cell to his ear.

When the call connects Stiles' voice is quieter and unsure as he says, "Hi... Daddy." He then clears his throat as if that's the reason.

* * *

Peter would be satisfied with a picture. The thought alone is enough to make him ache. As while Stiles is offering to deny himself, Peter's made no such assertion. The thought of having Stiles' pleasure in his hands, the thought of gently teasing him and then bringing him back down, or leaving him for a short period of time to ache is _so_ much better than Peter would have assumed even a few hours ago. This isn't something he'd expected and the knowledge that Stiles is offering this to him is almost too much to handle.

Peter's hand is already moving down, already pressing over the hardness in his slacks when his phone gives a sudden series of vibrations against the desk. Peter only needs to look over and see the little green 'call' icon, and before he's made the choice to, he's already got his phone in hand, his thumb swiping along the screen to accept the call. It's only after that he remembers that he's not heard from Stiles in _weeks_ and this is likely not the way to start speaking again, but it's too late to hang up or change his mind now.

There are so many uncertainties. Is this a bid to get Peter to hire him again? Should Peter ask what Stiles wants as compensation? Should he ask to see him, or simply stick to the phone? So many questions, so little time. And yet when Peter finally hears Stiles' voice - hesitant and yet so damn appealing - those concerns and questions slide through his fingers like sand. Who _cares?_

"Hello, baby boy. It's good to hear your voice again." Peter considers adding that he'd been concerned, but he decides to gloss over that. Stiles hasn't indicated that he wants anything other than this. "I didn't know this was a game you liked to play, but I'm not complaining. Not when you're being so good for me. Are you sure you don't want to come tonight, Stiles?"

* * *

Stiles isn't an idiot. He knows that Peter likely has an ass-ton of questions to ask him and Stiles is staunchly hoping that none of them will actually be asked. He's not ready to tell Peter the truth. While Peter wants him to behave genuinely, there's always been a blatant power imbalance between them. Peter is a client and Peter has no interest in relationships or dating a kid like him. Stiles literally has nothing to offer other than his body and Peter knows exactly how much that costs. Will Stiles even hold any appeal now that he's apparently giving it out for free?

Peter voice sounds so good, though. Stiles clutches his phone tightly and hopes that Peter doesn't catch the slightly sharp intake of breath he'd given upon hearing _baby boy_ (and what the fuck is wrong with him for liking this shit so much? Stiles has no clue.). Of course Peter's voice sounds a little different being that it's over the phone, but it's still nice to hear. It has Stiles' heart jumping as he strains, waiting for Peter's next words.

"It's not..." Stiles begins, unsure if he should even bother to comment on Peter mentioning that he hadn't known he'd be into this but he's started it so he might as well finish, right? "It's not something I've had done _to me_ ," Stiles explains. "But I want to try it... with _you_. So I don't want to come tonight. I don't want to come until you let me."

* * *

Peter does catch the breath that Stiles draws in when the words 'baby boy' pass over his senses. Peter listens to it, and while he can't smell the arousal that undoubtedly accompanies the sound (regrettably) Peter can't say that it isn't pleasant. He breathes in anyway, and while there's no way that he could possibly catch Stiles' scent from so far away, he swears that he can almost remember it. Peter's eyes remain red; like this, it's safe to let it happen and he isn't about to contain himself at the prospect of controlling Stiles' pleasure. It feels like a gift of sorts, one that might come with strings attached, but Peter is far too intrigued to let the opportunity slide.

So when Stiles explains, detailing that he'd done this to other people before (he hadn't been joking about the edging, then...) Peter listens carefully and inwardly tries to formulate a plan of action, so to speak. The desire to hear Stiles fall apart is rabid within, and yet the thought of hearing him whine, of listening to him beg? That's just as thrilling. So Peter hums his agreement, and when he leans back in his chair, it gives a small squeak that somehow sounds a little satisfied.

"All right. In that case, put it out of your mind. Let me worry about that. But just because you aren't allowed to come tonight doesn't mean that you can't still feel good." Peter closes his eyes, and while he does try to form a mental image, he knows very little about where Stiles lives. "This will likely sound odd, but I'd like you to describe your room to me, and your position in it. I'd like to give you instruction, but only if you can follow them. Can you do that for me, Stiles?"

* * *

Maybe this game is stupid (it probably is), but this is what Stiles has chosen and what Peter has agreed to. There's no going back. Of course, there are a number of different and perhaps _safer_ games to play (that Stiles would like to play at a later date) but Stiles wants _this_ right now. Safe can often be boring, anyway and Stiles has never dealt with boredom very well. His mind is gogogo and he'd rather devote time to things that captivate him anyway.

Like Peter, apparently. Peter is interesting. Peter feels a bit like a puzzle still and Stiles likes figuring out puzzles. Perhaps he'll discover a few new things about Peter in this as well. He'll find out. Peter first hums and then shifts and Stiles' hears what he thinks is to be a chair squeaking. Ah ha! Peter is likely in the office and yeah, Stiles likes this realization. He can picture Peter at his desk, the same desk he'd bent over while being rimmed, the same desk Stiles had sucked off Peter at. The question about describing his surroundings is a little odd, but Stiles thinks he gets it. Stiles knows about Peter's office and home and Peter knows nothing. It's only fair...

"Yeah, I can do that. It's small, unimpressive. Twin bed. Sleeping bag on top of it. One pillow. A dresser across from it, a closet, laundry hamper, bedside table with a lamp on it. Um, sticky notes on the walls," Stiles rattles off. "I'm naked laying across the bed on my back, legs dangling over."

He's trying to put getting off out of his mind but it is a little difficult when talking to Peter turns him on.

* * *

Stiles doesn't leave Peter wondering if he'll follow through. Before Peter has time to even consider what else he could say, Stiles readily agrees and then begins to explain his room. Peter considers the first few descriptions and then settles back in his seat again, thoughtful, getting as comfortable as he can despite the late hour. As Stiles describes his space, Peter constructs a mental image of it. It sounds small but like it suits Stiles' needs, but Stiles' need to call it 'unimpressive' lingers in Peter's mind. Considering he's had plenty of time to think about the last time they'd seen one another, he's also had plenty of time to think about that little request for Stiles to tell him something special about himself. Peter's putting together quite the mental image of the way Stiles thinks about himself. Whether or not he's correct is another matter, but Peter's generally fairly good at reading people.

Still, that isn't for now. For _now_ , Peter considers Stiles' position in the room and nods to himself, though the mental image of a man Stiles' size on a twin bed is toeing the line between amusing and sad, especially considering the sleeping bag. That said, Peter knows the material of most sleeping bags, knows how smooth and cool they tend to feel outwardly. It gives him enough of an idea.

"You're on top of your sleeping bag now?" Peter asks in mild confirmation. "Good. I want you to turn over onto your stomach, your cheek against your pillow. Fold your arms under your head. Get yourself comfortable for me. Put me on speaker phone if you need to."

* * *

Stiles knows that he's not painting his living situation in the best light but he's not about to lie about it. He's certainly not living in squalor. Stiles is happy to have working utilities, appliances and a roof over his head. His apartment may be shabby, but it's not infested with bugs or mold. It's good enough for him and it gets the job done.

Stiles is aware that there is always a deeper reason for Peter's questions, but he's not going to really think about it. Right now he just wants to focus on this weird thing he's got going on with Peter. Yeah, that's better. So when Peter responds, Stiles is all ears and listening intently. The instructions given to him are simple enough and Stiles decides that speakerphone is obviously going to be the easiest to facilitate this so he presses the appropriate button.

Stiles tries to not rush, but he definitely doesn't dawdle either. He sits up, rotates himself and places the phone by his pillow before laying down on his stomach (and effectively trapping his cock). Stiles puts his arms under the pillow, crossing them.

"Okay, I've done it," he informs Peter once he's settled. He has no idea what's next but Stiles is definitely excited about it.

* * *

It's thrilling simply listening to Stiles shift around. Perhaps it's ridiculous to be so taken by the sound of shuffling over the phone, but 'shuffling' means that Stiles is giving in to something that Peter had asked him to do. Peter listens closely, monitoring the way that Stiles shifts around on his bed. Peter hears the telltale creak of mattress springs and the sound of Stiles' body sliding slightly over the material of his sleeping bag. It's likely nylon, and smooth enough to entice were he paying attention, so when Stiles announces that he's settled into position, Peter's lips pull into a small smirk.

"Excellent. Get yourself nice and comfortable, Stiles. Then I want you to start rocking your hips against your sleeping bag. Just lightly; give yourself a nice, slow tease. Pretend that my hands are guiding you," he adds, because he remembers that Stiles' imagination is quite impressive, and Peter's curious to see how easily Stiles can imagine Peter's hands on him. Of course, it's not _just_ the sensation of smooth, silken fabric against Stiles' cock that Peter is trying to replicate. On his stomach as he is, any attempts _should_ also rub his nipples against it, and Peter remembers Stiles' sensitivity _quite_ well.

"Tell Daddy how it feels."

* * *

By far, this isn't the strangest thing he's done under someone else's instruction. How could it be? Clients are people and people are into some weird fucking things. The sky's the limit as far as kinks, fetishes and preferences go. Case in point, he likes the whole Daddy thing too much and Stiles wishes that that wasn't the case (because he knows there's some psychology behind it and Stiles pointedly doesn't want to think about it).

At least it's decently comfortable like this... And then Peter's next set of instructions come and Stiles groans softly at the very thought. This is what he wants. He wants to tease himself for Peter and he can totally imagine Peter's strong hands on his hips, gripping securely. Stiles' eyes flutter closed and he rolls his hips against the sleeping bag, the soft fabric rubbing against his skin, most notably his cock and nipples.

 _'Tell Daddy how it feels.'_ Now that has Stiles giving a whine as his hips jerk a little sharper and pleasure licks through him slowly. "Fuck, it feels good," he admits in a low voice.

"Just-just a light tease. Wish you were on me," Stiles then says. "Straddling the back of my thighs, your dick between my ass and your hands pushing my hips down. Does... Would Daddy like that?"

* * *

Distantly Peter wonders what this might look like to anyone else. Texting and then calling an escort nearly half his age at one in the morning without proof of payment? He should care, maybe. But he doesn't. If Stiles wants to be paid after, Peter will gladly do so, but for now, he closes his eyes, breathes deep, and settles into his chair. Peter wishes the damn thing didn't roll now, and as Stiles' groan registers in the phone's speaker, Peter considers, then reaches one of his feet back to tap the wheels with his heel. It takes a few tries to get the rubber grips down, but once they are, Peter shifts and the chair stays put. Good.

It gives him more time to focus on Stiles, and when Stiles whines, the sound seems to almost prickle over Peter's skin, going straight to his cock. He wets his lips, listening as the bed gives a little squeak and the sound of skin sliding on fabric comes over the phone. But nothing compares to Stiles' voice, to the breathlessness of it, but _especially_ the content. Peter reaches down, settling his free hand between his legs with a rougher breath. He can see it perfectly in his mind's eye.

"Yes, Daddy would _love_ that. I should have realized that you'd like the idea of being pinned down. I remember how much you liked it when I was fingering you open that first time, when I was holding you down against the desk." Peter reaches over, giving his desk a small rap with one knuckle for emphasis.

"Keep rocking for me, baby boy. Nice and slow. Would you let me do that to you if I were there? Hold you down and grind against you?"

* * *

This is... slightly easier than texting about anything sexual. A call is more personal, more intimate. It's quicker and more along the lines of instant gratification too because there's less waiting. Like this, Stiles can hear Peter's voice, he can hear his warm and sultry notes and have an easier time discerning tone. They're connected in a way. Voices give so much more away than text ever could. Peter can hear him, can hear him squirm and obey, can hear any and all of the sounds he makes. Like this, Stiles can't really hide and he likes it.

Sharing what he's imagining is no chore at all. There isn't any shame in what he's admitted (although still using a certain word feels somewhat awkward in his mouth). But Peter has no problem saying _Daddy_ apparently and fuck, Stiles likes it, maybe even loves it. And when Peter goes on to reminisce about pinning him down to the desk, Stiles can't help but groan at the memory. That had been such a fucking hot night. It stills feels a bit like a dream to have gotten off three times. Rimming, fingering, rutting against Peter's shin... Enough content to last him a while, really. Stiles listens and continues to rock slowly as the fabric drags across his skin so perfectly.

"I'd let you," is what rushes out after Peter's done talking. "I'd like you to hold me down and grind against me like that."

* * *

Every shift of Stiles' hips is one more that Peter can hear. If he focuses really hard, he can hear the slight catch and drag of both barbells over the nylon coating of the sleeping bag. The sounds are all different. There's a small catch-smooth sound with the barbells, a rougher, friction-based sound with Stiles' grinding, and a slicker, wetter sound whenever sweat or precome drag against the material. Peter distantly considers the fact that Stiles will likely need to wash his sleeping bag after this for no real gratification, and he finds he doesn't really care. Stiles had asked for this. Peter's more than happy to oblige.

Stiles' blurted admission is music to Peter's ears. He wets his lips with a low sound, a soft breath of satisfaction. And, considering he knows that Stiles is paying attention to him as well, Peter considers for a moment, then reaches down and pulls the zipper of his slacks down, loud enough that the sound is likely very clear in the otherwise-silence of his office.

"Would you now? That's because you're a good boy. You'd let me spread you wide and grind against you. Let me use that pretty ass of yours?" Peter's smirk is likely audible, though he does inwardly need to admit that this isn't common for him. He rarely-if-ever talks like this with his partners. "I bet you'd look _perfect_ like that."

* * *

Stiles knows that this really shouldn't be that hot. Rubbing his cock slowly against a sleeping bag isn't the greatest feeling he's ever felt. He's also on speakerphone to _a client._ Well, can Stiles even refer to Peter as a client? Stiles doesn't plan on asking for compensation for this. The very idea seems ridiculous. Peter can be an acquaintance and former client, maybe. Stiles doesn't want this to be about money. He doesn't want this to be another transaction between them. He wants to do this and he wants Peter to be in the same boat. And it seems like maybe he is because there can be no mistaking the sound of Peter's zipper sliding down slowly and Stiles' breath hitches. He wants Peter to get off. He wants Peter to get off thinking about _him_ and talking to _him_.

When Peter goes on, saying _good boy_ and detailing spreading him and grinding and using his pretty ass? Stiles' hips stop rolling and for a moment he really wants Peter to be saying these things in person, for Peter's mouth to be whispering against his ear, feeling his breath. Stiles feels so fucking horny that he doesn't know what to do other than just lie there and try and calm down a bit because it's not in the cards, he's not supposed to get off and they're definitely not supposed to meet up either. Peter doesn't make it easy when he says he'd look _perfect_ like that and Stiles' mind wants to fixate on how it would feel to have Peter on top of him and to be feeling Peter's dick slide against him. His hole even clenches once.

Stiles exhales slowly and audibly. He's gotta pull himself together. This is safe. This is fine. He's so not going to think about asking to meet up with Peter. No. Nope...

"Fuck, 'm really hard right now," Stiles admits, his voice tight with arousal. "I'd let you fuck me. Tonight. If you drove over here. I'd finger myself open for you."

Well, he failed.

* * *

Peter may not speak like this with his other partners, but then, Peter's not really one to be so candid with his partners either. Each sound that Stiles makes is beautiful as Peter listens, hungry for the sound of each shift of his hips, and for the rougher, slightly-ragged breathing that escapes him every now and then. It's delicious to listen to him react and the more that Peter hears, the more he wants to touch, to coax, to hear Stiles' voice choke apart on pleasure. And perhaps he will, but not tonight. No, tonight is for something _else_. Tonight is for Stiles apparently giving control over his pleasure to Peter, a man he'd met twice. Peter isn't about to underplay how important that is.

So when he hears Stiles exhale slowly, the sound tight with pleasure and need, Peter wets his lips and slides his hand down again, cupping the outline of his dick in his boxers, his fingers lightly playing against the sensitive underside in a small tease. After all, if Stiles is putting himself in this position, why shouldn't Peter follow suit, at least a little?

Still... Stiles' suggestion - whether it had been intended or not - is enough to make Peter go very, _very_ still. The thought of driving over to Stiles' apartment just to fuck him despite him not being able to come is enough to draw a tight, rougher moan from Peter's throat. Considering his more reserved vocalizations thus far, that means a fair bit. He breathes out slowly through the pulse of arousal that settles low inside and then nods, though Stiles clearly can't see him.

"You'd do that? Even knowing you wouldn't be allowed to come? You'd let me tease you almost until you couldn't take it?"

* * *

There's fantasizing, there's suggestion and then there's... Fuck, Stiles doesn't know what this is because after the words slip out, Stiles has the horrible realization that he would. He would text his address to Peter. He'd get himself ready and finger himself open. He'd have to buzz Peter up. He'd let Peter fuck him. He _wants_ Peter to fuck him. The idea and concern whether or not this is a game or how this is dangerous, it's not relevant right now. It doesn't hold any weight. Stiles is choosing not to care. He's been good, hasn't he? He's maintained his grades. He doesn't skip classes. He doesn't really drink. He doesn't party. He's been doing well with his finances, Stiles wants to fucking be a stupid kid and do something stupidly reckless just because he wants to and because maybe he can.

And Stiles thinks Peter wants to do that too. Peter's not an idiot. Stiles knows that Peter likely thinks this is a bad idea too. How could it not be? Texting is one thing, a legit call another, but hooking up _in person_? It's a supremely bad idea but Stiles hears and drinks up the moan that escapes Peter and he knows Peter is into it. Stiles bites his lip and rocks again, just the slightest bit of friction giving him a jolt of pleasure. When Peter asks, Stiles doesn't wait to answer. He knows the answer.

"Yeah, please, I would," Stiles begs and it's not like him to genuinely beg, but now that they're doing this, now that he's talking to Peter and playing whatever this game is, Stiles is going to go headfirst into it. He'll be a shameless slut. He'll get Peter out of his system or maybe scare or irritate Peter later because there's a chance that once Peter fucks him, maybe Peter will be done with him. "Will you? I know you want to, Daddy."

* * *

Christ. There's recklessness and then there's just a straight bad idea, and as soon as Peter thinks about it, it's clear that it'll be a _bad_ idea. He shouldn't. There are certain lines that there is no way he should cross, and this is one of them. Stiles is an escort, and a good one at that. He deserves to be paid for his time, but he hasn't asked Peter to yet. Somehow Peter doesn't think that's what this is. Stiles doesn't sound like he's putting on a show for Peter's sake. He sounds like he really does want this, like the prospect of inviting Peter into his house _just_ for a quick fuck in the middle of the night is something that he actually wants as opposed to a bid for more money. And as awful an idea as it is, Peter's tempted. But it can't happen. There are too many lines to cross, and it's not safe.

And yet... hearing Stiles actually _beg_ sends something sharp and hot through Peter's body. An ache of arousal cuts through him and when he wets his lips, it's slower, like he's trying to fight himself for his own control. Christ... he can't say he doesn't want to. Because as ill-advised as it is, Peter _does_ want this. His eyes glint red when he opens them and he hisses out a breath between his teeth, just audible enough to be heard.

He doesn't owe Stiles anything. Peter's not in the habit of fucking someone and leaving them unsatisfied. And yet... Stiles is asking him for this, and Peter had already accepted pictures and a damn phone call. What's one more bad decision?

"If that's what you want, and you're _sure_ you want that, text Daddy your address, or where you want to meet. If you decide you'd rather keep it like this, I won't be upset. But if you _want_ me to fuck you, I'd be more than happy to. You're right. I want you, Stiles."

* * *

Peter has indulged him before, but that had been during their appointments when things were definitely on Peter's terms. Stiles knows that Peter is aroused. He can hear it. He's heard Peter enough to know the difference (unless Peter is a great liar). Stiles doesn't know if he should add on that he doesn't want money but Peter hardly ever seemed concerned about the cost of him to begin with. Stiles just hopes that Peter doesn't bring it up or offer... What if Peter is the type to get off on _paying_ for sex, though? Stiles doesn't know. They hadn't really dug into Peter's kinks but Stiles hopes paying for prostitutes isn't one of them.

He's naked and a little sweaty. He's on his bed and he's inviting - fucking saying please and everything - for Peter to come over and fuck him. Stiles never brings anyone over. His dad has seen his place and he's shown it to Scott and Lydia over Skype, but that's it. His apartment is like his Batcave, his safety nest and he wants Peter to come on over for some quick fuck on a Wednesday morning? Stiles should be mortified but he's not.

He's so totally not.

And he hears Peter's little hiss and Stiles knows, he fucking _knows_ that Peter is hard and wants him and wants to do it. Stiles doesn't feel victorious until Peter's voice sounds over the speaker and Stiles' hands are grabbing for his phone as soon as he hears the words _'text Daddy your address.'_ And while Stiles knows he could likely pick any hotel and Peter would pay for it, Stiles doesn't want that at all. He'd rather suck it up and have Peter have a glimpse into his life (which is scary). He's in the process of composing the text when Peter's last night words wash over him.

Peter wants him -- or at least wants to fuck him and it does feel good. "There. You have it," Stiles says as soon as he sends the text with his address. He sees the message on the screen, his personal information given away freely to someone he's only seen twice but spent a number of hours with and who's given him amazing orgasms.

"Should..." Stiles begins. "Should I start fingering myself now? Do you want to stay on the call?"

* * *

Peter can practically hear the potential lawsuits for this given the contracts he'd signed upon hiring Stiles. Yet nothing in the contracts had stipulated a _voluntary_ meeting outside of Stiles' hours. Stiles doesn't seem to be working right now, and while Peter could pay him for his time and save himself the trouble, Stiles has yet to mention it and that probably means something. So as Peter reaches over and powers down his computer (feeling reckless for more reasons than just saying _yes_ to Stiles) he focuses on _not_ thinking about what this might be. Certain things in life are better without trying to rationalize them.

Peter does up his slacks as he stands from his chair, and after taking the keys on his desk, he picks up his briefcase and then makes his way out of the office, grabbing his coat to throw over one arm on the way out. It's a simple matter to lock up after himself, and as he glances at the text that Stiles had sent him with the address (not _too_ far away) Peter hums in the back of his throat, contemplative.

"Start fingering yourself now, yes. Go nice and slow and let me hear you. I'll put you on speaker phone once I reach the car. I want to hear you." He's already being reckless, so why not?

Peter makes his way to the elevator, heading down to the parking garage. He'd had the luck of taking his car with him to work that morning instead of opting for his driver; she'd had a dental appointment, and right now he almost wants to send her dentist a thank-you-note for the unintentionally-good fortune. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Will that give you enough time?"

* * *

Stiles hopes that Peter wants to stay in the call with him. He can imagine himself going stir crazy if they don't. He'd wonder if Peter was actually going to come, how far away he was, he'd second guess himself. This way, at least Stiles can hear Peter do up his pants. He can hear Peter gather his things from that decadent and classy office of his. Peter _is_ coming to him. When Peter gives him permission to start fingering himself, Stiles is sitting up and going for his nightstand drawer and grabbing at the lube. Peter isn't planning on ending the call and there's a relief that filters into Stiles that he doesn't want to think about.

Stiles is rather used to stretching himself. It's nothing new. He's done his research and he's experimented. It's just a necessary task that's required for anal sex and he trusts himself with it (he's fairly certain Peter has noticed that he's stretched himself before their appointments). Stiles wastes no time in uncapping the lube and squirting some of it onto his fingers and reaching behind himself as he settles back onto his stomach.

"Okay, I'm starting," he says for lack of anything better to say.

While Stiles' slick finger probes between his asscheeks, he hears the sounds of Peter moving and entering the elevator. It only excites him more as he pushes his index finger slowly inside of himself, ignoring the coolness of the lube. Stiles' eyes close as he concentrates, the background noises of Peter giving him another point of connection. Stiles works his finger all the way inside before giving himself a few seconds to adjust and then he's pumping it in and out.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine," Stiles answers shakily. Twenty minutes is more than enough time. "I'm used to doing this." He doesn't tease himself, he's practical and no-nonsense as he works on stretching himself for Peter's dick.

* * *

He's really doing this. Peter can hardly justify it in his mind as he makes his way down into the parking garage. His footsteps echo in the basement of the building, loud and yet somehow soothing at once as he walks for his car and unlocks it from a distance with the key fob. Over the phone, he can hear Stiles shuffling around. The sleeping bag makes for a fair method of tracking Stiles' movements and Peter listens intently. He hears it when Stiles pops the cap on his bottle of lube, and again when Stiles shifts around to make room in order to reach down so as to finger himself open. Peter's distracted and he knows it, and yet he hardly cares. There's something very intimate about hearing Stiles do this for him when normally Stiles has always done this _before_ seeing him. It feels like insight to Stiles' life, which... admittedly shouldn't matter. And yet...

Peter gets into his car, listening to Stiles' breathing grow shaky as he supposedly sinks a finger into himself. The thought has Peter's dick aching in his slacks, and so perhaps he's a little clumsy as he turns the car on and sets his briefcase down on the floor of the car. Peter quickly puts Stiles on speakerphone and then mounts the phone on the dashboard so as not to risk it jostling around. He finds speakerphone slightly more useful than the bluetooth in the car, at least while he's driving.

"Very good, Stiles. If I could make a request? Every now and then, I want you to curl your fingers a little, give yourself more than just a tease. Not enough to come; you're not allowed to do that tonight. But I want to hear you. Can you do that for me?" Peter asks lightly as he pulls out of the parking garage, the route to Stiles' apartment in his mind.

* * *

Stiles has never done anything over the phone before. Rubbing his dick against the sleeping bag had been one thing, but this is his finger pushing into his body and this is Peter fucking Hale on the other line and driving over to fuck him. This is crazy. No, it _should_ feel crazy but it somehow doesn't. Mentally, Stiles is aware that this is outlandish and reckless. He's not in denial over that at all, but he _wants_. He feels a little like the spoiled girl in Willy Wonka, selfish and demanding. (But he's pretty sure he isn't going to be turned into a blueberry over this.)

Stiles can hear the sounds of a car door opening, Peter getting into the car and settling and Stiles only feels more exhilarated. Peter is going to drive to see him. To fuck him. Like this is just a booty call, like they both just want to do this and it's not about him being an escort. Stiles uses another finger, breathing slowly at the stretch as two push into him. He hadn't been lying, Stiles is used to this. It's a practical necessity.

When Peter's voice comes through his phone, Stiles immediately knows what Peter is asking of him. Peter wants him to stimulate his prostate. Normally Stiles forgoes that in favor of simply getting himself prepped, but Peter is asking and Stiles wants to be good. It's still daunting to know he's not going to come tonight when his body practically links Peter and sinfully-good orgasms together.

"Y-yeah," Stiles murmurs. "I can do that for you." He thrusts his fingers a few more times, loosening himself up and mindful of the time he has to do this. Then Stiles pointedly curls his fingers inside until they brush just right and he's groaning from the jolt of sensitive pleasure that shoots through him. He rubs for another second before shuddering and returning to pumping two slick fingers inside of him.

* * *

It's somewhat cruel to ask, knowing that Stiles has asked Peter not to let him come. Yet as Peter asks what he does and hears Stiles' slightly-shuddered breath of acknowledgement, he knows that Stiles will do it for him. Stiles' voice only confirms it, and while Peter should be focusing entirely on the traffic in front of him, he's only half-paying attention as he takes the proper exit and hears Stiles' breath suddenly hitch sharply. A groan follows and Peter swallows, feeling the ache of arousal all the way through himself. It's been some time since Stiles had tearfully asked to leave, and while Peter's not been celibate, this feels like the end to something that's been building for months. Or perhaps it's merely the beginning.

Peter hums a low sound, the satisfaction all but curling in it as he listens to Stiles on the other end of the phone. Around him, traffic is sparse enough for New York. There's hardly anyone on the street outside of a few scantly-dressed women and drunks staggering about, but there are enough cars on the road to make Peter feel slightly impatient. He doesn't honk, but he does swerve a little, cutting a few minutes off of his travel time. He wants to _see_ Stiles, to physically touch him, not just see the evidence of his presence on the phone.

"So good for me, baby boy," Peter praises under his breath, because knowing that Stiles is willing to give himself pleasure even knowing that it's all he's going to get tonight is _so_ sexy. "Go just a little slower for me. Draw it out."

* * *

His body practically associates Peter with amazing fucking orgasms, but Stiles is giving that up. He doesn't know what's got him so fixated on the idea of letting Peter control his orgasm. It's something Stiles has never done or even wanted to, but god, he's so into it. He likes coming, he does. Stiles likes getting off. It's a good stress reliever. He's a pro at wanking it and getting to the end. An orgasm helps him relax in order to sleep or gets him going in the morning after a shower...

Stiles can hear the sounds of Peter driving and it only serves as a reminder of Peter actually traveling to see him -- to fuck him. Stiles is focused on trying to stretch himself open and be ready for Peter so it's difficult to hear if Peter gives any nonverbal responses. But when Peter speaks up, Stiles is focusing entirely on the words. It's praise and it washes over him warmly. It makes Stiles heat up, the idea that he's being good _for_ Peter, and hearing baby boy, yeah, Stiles likes that too. He pushes his fingers in a little harder, knowing that he needs to open himself up for Peter's dick (which is nothing to scoff at).

Peter's next request is to go slower and draw it out and Stiles huffs a little. Peter is being a little sadistic here, a bit of a tease, but Stiles can appreciate it.

"Fuck Peter," Stiles gasps out, focusing on sliding his fingers out slower and feeling the drag of them. "I'm up to two fingers now... Pushing them back in." As he says it, Stiles works his fingers inside. "You really... You're really going to come here?" He then curls his fingers slowly and bites his lip as his hips shake, a tight whine escaping.

* * *

Peter's request is enough to draw a small huff out of Stiles, and it's such a small thing but it makes Peter smile. As always, the smile is more in his eyes than on his lips, but he can't help the quirk of something almost fond and amused in his chest at the half-disgruntled, half-pleased sound. It makes him wish he were there just so that he could send Stiles a pointed lift of his eyebrow to encourage him along, to tease him a little with expectation. Peter likes the sound of Stiles' fond exasperation perhaps more than he should; it indicates a level of familiarity that shouldn't rightfully follow just two meetings. Peter isn't concerned.

He _really_ isn't concerned when Stiles complies, his gasp sharp, and Peter wets his lips as he drives. He can't see what Stiles is doing, but he can hear it. If he focuses, he can hear the slick sound of his fingers slowing down as Stiles fingers himself open, and Peter's next breath is a softer sound, almost a moan at the _thought_ of Stiles' fingers stretching himself open the way Peter had asked him to. Two fingers in Stiles' ass, two fingers spreading his hole. Peter knows what it looks like; he'd readily done it to Stiles himself and he thinks he's going to be doing that again, and soon.

But the _whine_. That gets him. Peter mutters a soft sound under his breath, almost a curse, and his hands tighten on the steering wheel as he speeds up a little. At least he knows the general area of apartment buildings; Peter's had clients whose children live in that part of town.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm really going to come to you. I'm about five minutes away now. I might be breaking a few speed limits, but it's two in the morning," Peter adds, with a slightly-rougher chuckle, "I doubt anyone will care."

* * *

Stiles asks because... because a part of him actually could see this as a huge prank. Get him worked up, string him along, see how desperate and pathetic he would get. Ha ha, what fun! Stiles is sure _someone_ would get off on that. People can be sick, after all. But would Peter do such a thing? Stiles doesn't think so, but a part of him is going to be uncertain until Peter's dick is actually inside of him and that's just the way things are.

This may not be what Stiles is used to, but his fingers are inside his ass and he's already told Peter that he's up to two. He lets the soft sounds of Peter driving almost lull him. Stiles focuses on them as an anchor, as if to prove to himself that this is really happening. Stiles thinks he hears some sort of curse come from Peter and it causes his dick to ache.

And when Peter confirms that he's really going to come to him and is even speeding, something crumbles a little inside of Stiles. "Daddy please, _please_ ," he begs, uncaring how ridiculous he might sound. Stiles' thrusts are slow, his body trembling and sweaty with need. He works a third finger in, rocking back onto them.

* * *

Peter really is speeding. Thankfully he knows where the worst of the speed traps are in the city and he's avoiding them when he can. He's careful not to break overt laws, just stretch them a little, but it is difficult. The sound of Stiles' breathing over the phone is almost impossible to ignore and Peter feels _caught_ with need as he drives through the city, heading for the older apartment buildings. He's making fairly good time and he knows it, but when Stiles begins to _beg_ , when he begs so prettily and uses Peter's title on top of it, something instinctual flares hot in Peter's chest. He blinks hard to keep his eyes from flaring, and when he lets out his next breath, it's tight with sensation.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Peter says softly, encouraging. His slacks are tented obscenely (which is mildly uncomfortable to drive with) but Peter doesn't focus on that. He focuses on driving, as the begging is... motivating. And while the rest of the trip should have taken five minutes, Peter makes it easily in another three, though it takes him a moment to find a place to park.

He checks the address once, then unmounts the phone from the dock in the car. Peter quickly flips the speaker-phone off, need burning in his veins. He still can't believe he's doing this, but when he steps out of the car and locks it, Peter makes his way inside the main doors and stops, his hand on the inner door.

"I'm here, Stiles. Let me in? I'll be right up."

* * *

Stiles hears how desperate he sounds but he can't be bothered to care right now. Begging can be hot, although it's usually been fake from him in the past. But this isn't. Stiles hasn't been able to be fake with Peter. And although Stiles has never really cared about terms of endearments attached to him, hearing Peter call him _sweetheart_ actually isn't bad.

He pumps his fingers in slowly, mindful of Peter's instructions but Stiles still knows that he has to accomplish prepping himself. Stiles exhales calmly, his eyes tightly closed as he focuses on this task and tries to not get too caught up in knowing that Peter is truly driving to see him. (More than just his dick is pleased by that).

When he hears Peter parking, excitement streaks through Stiles and he thrusts his fingers in quicker before pulling them out and wiping them on the shirt he'd been wearing earlier. Stiles pulls on a fresh pair of grey boxers that are striped with black lines. His limbs are a bit wobbly as he walks, but he's made it to his front door when Peter asks over the phone.

"Yeah, of course, of course," Stiles mumbles as he reaches out with his free hand and presses the appropriate button, buzzing in Peter. "The elevator and stairs come to the seventh floor," he then says although that's probably fairly obvious. Stiles knows he likely doesn't look the most presentable. His dick is tenting his boxers, his hair's a mess, but whatever. Peter will be here in less than a minute and they're doing this. "I'll see you soon, okay? I'm going to hang up," Stiles rambles out quickly before ending the call.

"You're not going to get murdered," Stiles tells himself under his breath. "And if you do, it'd be a good way to go." As Stiles doesn't want to advertise his place, only the light on the range over his stove is on and the lamp in his room. He hears the knock on his door and jumps, rushing to unlock it without thought and pulling it open. His heart is pounding as he beholds Peter. Suddenly Stiles feels shy as he crowds and somewhat hides behind the door.

"Hey, you're here..." One for Captain Obvious!

* * *

Elevator or stairs. Seventh floor. The words cycle in Peter's mind like hot whispers as he opens the inner door and steps into Stiles' apartment building. Peter is reasonably sure that he could find Stiles' door without the number, as while the scents and sounds of many people in the building _are_ distracting, Stiles' scent is easy to pick up. Peter follows it to the elevators and uses them to go to the seventh floor. Pulse quick in his chest, eyes bright but no longer red, Peter waits, fingering the condom in his pocket (from his glove compartment, just to be safe) but also aware that Stiles' plans might change. Honestly, at his core, he's just glad to be seeing Stiles again. They'd left on... less-than-pleasant terms.

The absence of the call seems weird as Peter walks down the hall, but it doesn't take much time to make it to Stiles' door. Pocketing his phone without care, Peter breathes in the familiar scent - earthen and slightly-sweet - and takes a second to understand that this is really happening. Then he reaches over, knocks, and it isn't too much later that Stiles opens the door and Peter gets to see him.

He looks _good_ , his hair a mess, his cheeks ruddy and flushed, his nipples glinting with the barbells through them, and his striped boxers tented so clearly that Peter wonders if he'll be _able_ to keep Stiles from coming. Peter draws in a deep breath of Stiles' scent, basking in the clear arousal, the _want_. He wets his lips as Stiles shyly greets him and the magnitude of what Peter's done does hit him then. He just doesn't care.

Carefully, Peter nudges the door open enough to step into Stiles' apartment, then reaches out. He's almost cautious as he brushes his thumb over Stiles' chin, then offers him a small smile. "I am. Would it be completely inappropriate to kiss you right now? Full disclosure: I'm not sure if I care."

* * *

This isn't a dream. This is really happening. Peter's here. Right here. Peter drove from his office to his apartment. Peter is actually here outside his door looking in, looking at him. Stiles might gape after he greets Peter. He's never let a client - or well, a potential fuck - see him like this. Stiles has always ensured that he looks good -- not pristine, but at least more put together. He's probably got a case of wicked bedhead and Stiles knows he's sweaty and flushed (which is fine _during_ sex, but not so much by yourself and before. Ah, personal judgments.)

Still, Peter's here and it's too late to change the situation. Stiles is not changing his mind. He'd called Peter up, pretending that their awkward last appointment ending hadn't actually happened. He'd decided that the game he wanted to play was to give Peter control over his orgasm. If that's not bad enough, Stiles has invited Peter over to fuck him and here he is. Peter hadn't pranked him.

Stiles sees Peter look him over and it feels good. Even now, he wants Peter's attention, he wants his praise and touch like it's a drug he's just been introduced to. Stiles' cock is rock hard, there's slickness between his asscheeks and here's Peter. Peter came. (Stiles feels more than a little stunned.)

Peter doesn't dance around either. Peter's shoe nudges the door open enough for him to slip in and Stiles is locking his door on autopilot, his pulse picking up. Stiles turns around to face Peter as Peter's thumb brushes over his chin. Peter's lips form into a beautiful smile that makes Stiles' chest feel tighter at the sight. Peter's question has Stiles' licking his lips purely in anticipation. Holy shit, this is really happening.

"I want you to kiss me," Stiles answers softly and he steps closer, deciding to act brave even if he's not necessarily feeling it. His hands reach to grip at Peter's suit jacket and yank Peter down. Stiles surges up, kissing Peter thirstily.

* * *

True, the last time that Peter had seen Stiles, it hadn't gone well. Every day since, he's wondered about it, wondered at what he'd done wrong, wondered what him supposedly being good had sparked in Stiles' mind. Now, looking at Stiles, Peter hardly remembers what had happened. They may not be in Peter's apartment, and Stiles may not look as put together as he normally does, but Peter likes this _far_ more. This is Stiles inviting him into something intimate that Peter knows he doesn't deserve. This is Stiles opening his door and breaking rules for him, and Peter's not about to squander that.

So when Stiles reaches up and grabs at his suit jacket, murmuring his answer, Peter doesn't hesitate to meet him halfway. Stiles yanks him into a kiss and Peter goes willingly, noting distantly that Stiles' knees are slightly bent. The reminder that Stiles has an inch or two on him is almost charming, knowing that he'd made a point to stand lower. Peter's instincts, useless as they should be here, quite like that knowledge, and so when Stiles kisses him with open hunger, Peter does the same. He bypasses chaste and goes to passionate, nipping and sucking at Stiles' lips, flicking his tongue until Stiles' lips part for him and Peter lets out a small sound, _taking_ the open opportunity to lick into Stiles' mouth and taste him.

Peter's hands fall to Stiles' hips and pull him in close, pressing Stiles flush against him. And as they kiss, as Peter basks in the familiar taste and scent and warmth, he backs Stiles against the wall, pinning him there and kissing him deeply.

Peter breaks the kiss only once, only for long enough to murmur, "I definitely missed _this_ ," and then he's kissing Stiles again, clutching him close.

* * *

God, Peter feels good. His mouth, his stupid suit, his lips, the scratch of facial hair. Stiles loves it all. He feels like he's drowning but he's not afraid. His fears and concerns about this and what they're doing bubble away. Like this, Stiles is reminded that he actually is slightly taller than Peter. He may be taller, but Peter is definitely bigger. More muscle mass, a firmer frame and Stiles likes it. He presses into Peter and Peter kisses him back fervently. It's not coy, there's teeth and tongue and Stiles enjoys the mutual hunger.

Strong hands fall to his hips and pull him closer yet. Stiles can make out the hardness in Peter's pants and it only has him moaning as he tries to not get too lost in the moment. When Peter backs him against the wall, Stiles groans, obviously a fan of the position. Peter only pulls away to give a comment that Stiles can't reply to because Peter's mouth is back on him. Stiles' eyes close and he lets his hands feel up Peter's chest and shoulders, squeezing appreciatively at the muscles there. He rolls his hips shamelessly rubbing his erection against Peter's own trapped bulge.

Stiles whines, impatience clawing at him as he begins to undo Peter's buttons on his shirt. He breaks away from the kiss, blinking his eyes open.

"Clothes. You're wearing too much," he mumbles out. It's probably not sexy to be trying to undress Peter in his entry way but Stiles can't help it. If he was going to be allowed to make a mess over Peter's clothes, it might be a different story, but as he's not, Stiles just wants more bare skin available to him.

* * *

This feels different from what Peter is used to on a regular basis. His hookups haven't gone anything like this. He can't imagine leaving the office like this for anyone else. Truly, he shouldn't have been able to do this for Stiles either but there's just something engaging about him that Peter can't shake. Besides, being able to see him, _feeling_ his enthusiasm and the way Stiles immediately surges up into the kiss and steps in closer, it goes a fair way to reshaping the last time he'd seen Stiles. Peter likes knowing that he's all right even if they haven't mentioned what had happened last time.

Hands slide up Peter's chest and shoulders, squeezing appreciatively, and as Peter backs Stiles against the wall, Stiles' hips grind forward against his own. It feels _perfect_ and Peter shivers, rolling his hips back. Pleasure claws its way through him as he kisses Stiles deeply, and there's no protest in Peter's mind when Stiles reaches down between them to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. It's an excellent idea as far as Peter's concerned.

So as Stiles undoes the small buttons of Peter's dress shirt, Peter hums a distracted sound and shrugs his suit jacket off, setting it over the back of a chair without care. He immediately moves to help Stiles with the buttons, mindless of the tie now slightly lopsided around his neck. Peter sneaks distracted kisses as Stiles undoes his buttons and when Stiles has them undone, Peter shrugs off his shirt as well, tossing it over the suit jacket on the chair. His hands move immediately to Stiles' back, touching and stroking and - as he cups Stiles' ass in both hands - squeezing. "You look _wonderful_ like this."

* * *

Stiles has had a few hookups after coming to the city and before becoming an escort. Actually, just two. A guy one time and then a girl. They'd both been mostly-drunken affairs, after he'd danced (likely poorly) they'd somehow still been interested in him and Stiles had let himself be taken over to _their_ home. He's never brought someone here, to his place, and yet here is Peter, likely one of the most inappropriate people to be here too. This isn't like one of those former hookups, though. This is nothing like them. He actually knows Peter (at least a little). Stiles isn't drunk and neither is Peter. Stiles is also incredibly horny but has no plans on getting off.

Peter grinds back against Stiles' cock, unashamed and bold and perfect. Peter helps with the undressing process and it's likely not as quick as it could be as Peter sneaks some kisses in but they do get Peter's torso bare. Stiles admires as best as he can but then Peter quickly moves back to him, hands grasping and squeezing at his ass and Stiles groans.

"God, please, can we...?" Stiles blurts out and then realizes how potentially demanding and impatient he's coming across. Stiles bows his head, his forehead coming to rest on one of Peter's shoulder. He's honestly not used to being like this, to wanting something - a person - so much. Because Stiles is far too pleased just by Peter's presence. This isn't like him. Stiles takes in a deep breath. "I want you to," Stiles adds on quieter. "I want _you_."

* * *

This is what Peter wants. It goes beyond the promise of an orgasm and right to the idea that Stiles wants _Peter_ to control _his_. Peter's never had anyone ask him that long-term before. Short-term over the course of a night, sure. Peter's had people ask him to edge them before. This is markedly different, and as Stiles clings to him and Peter squeezes his ass and draws him in closer yet, Peter feels the crush of desire to just _act_. It feels odd as he's always been in control of himself. He'd taught his niece and nephew their control after the fire, when they'd needed it most. Now there's a simple human threatening it and Peter is still intrigued. But he's not about to let himself assume too much or go too far.

So when Stiles just blurts out his request and then presses his forehead against Peter's shoulder, Peter feels the ache of arousal burn inside him. He groans softly, pressing his cheek to Stiles' hair, and when Stiles goes on, Peter nods. "Of course, Stiles. I want you too. Which way is your bedroom?" Peter asks the question between kisses, and he waits only for Stiles to indicate the direction of the room, and then Peter's hands slide down to the backs of Stiles' thighs.

With one seemingly-effortless pull, he lifts Stiles off of his feet and urges him to instead wrap his legs around Peter's waist. Stealing a kiss, and then a quick tease of one of Stiles' nipples between his teeth, Peter carries Stiles into his bedroom without a thought. It takes him no time at all to locate the twin bed with the sleeping bag, and while Peter does look once, he doesn't waste time as he walks Stiles over to the bed, lays him down, and then carefully climbs up on top of him, mindful of the size of the bed. "How would you be most comfortable?"

* * *

He does want Peter to fuck him and he does want Peter. _Want_ pounds in Stiles' veins and he feels almost helpless to it. He has no reason to be this horny and to be this desperate. Even if he isn't as enthralled with his other clients, Stiles gets off regularly (it's for the good of his stress levels, really. It's just good habits.) He's not pent up. He got off earlier actually, before hunkering down on his last assignment.

Peter doesn't make him wait or tease him for being impatient and there is a measure of relief at that. Instead, Peter presses closer to him and cuts to the chase, asking about the direction to his bedroom. It's a tad difficult to answer when Peter is at him kissing again but Stiles indicates the direction with a tilt of his head and before he can lead them there, Peter is picking him up like he's hardly a sack of adult boy potatoes.

Stiles laughs softly, still oddly endeared about the whole being picked up thing. He wraps his legs around Peter's waist, more than enjoying the clear strength and balance Peter possesses. Before they move, Peter's tantalizing mouth is on his nipple, teeth scraping but then gone as soon as Stiles arches into it. Then Peter effortlessly carries him to his bedroom. There are nerves, Stiles hadn't had time to go to town and tidy but even if he had, it's still levels below what Peter is used to. Stiles isn't ashamed. He's _not_ poor. He's certainly doing better than many people.

Peter lays him down gently and climbs on him still in his work pants, belt and socks. They need to work on that too. The question has Stiles answering without thought. "It doesn't matter, I don't care, whatever you want." It's true, he doesn't care about the position.

* * *

Peter actually is hoping for an answer this time, so when Stiles deflects, it does give him pause. While he'd like this to be impulsive and almost selfish, he hasn't forgotten how Stiles had fallen apart the last time Peter had been with him. He's still not sure what had sparked Stiles' breakdown, and so he can't help but feel slightly leery about a lack of direction. Had they discussed this previously, it would be different, but that's not something they'd done. Peter doesn't _know_ Stiles beyond the distant inkling that he'd be interested in getting to know him. He doesn't know Stiles' limits or real preferences, and frankly, Peter doesn't want to upset Stiles again.

So despite Stiles' quick answer, Peter draws back enough to look down at him. Focusing on his own control (he doesn't want his eyes to bleed red _now_ , after all), Peter nods, but he doesn't rush to choose. Instead he strokes his hand boldly down Stiles' side, then leans in and presses a quick, sucking kiss to Stiles' throat, right over where he'd marked him up a few weeks before. Perhaps it's a little impulsive but Peter does want the knowledge that he's left his mark in some way.

"Do you want to face me, or face away from me?" He asks, his voice low against Stiles' throat. And while Peter does sound casual, there's a slightly firmer tone too. His hand slides down and then hooks around Stiles' thigh, sliding up only high enough to give his ass an appreciative squeeze. "I know you want this, want _me_. Believe me, I want you too. But I want you to be comfortable, too. Focus for me, Stiles," Peter adds, his voice lower as he leans down, pressing a kiss to one nipple.

"You're giving me quite the gift. Let me at least give you this much."

* * *

Honestly, Stiles just wants this to get on. Until Peter's dick is inside of him, there's really no guarantee Peter is going to do this and stay. Stiles knows he's being shameless and kind of useless with his answer too. He's not an idiot. There are a variety of positions to be considered and frankly it's rather nice that Peter is consulting him at all. Naturally Stiles has positions he enjoys more than others, but those were with _others_. This is Peter. Peter isn't like anyone else he's ever met or wanted sex with. And Stiles is aware that they left on bad terms and Peter's likely not looking for a repeat. He probably thinks Stiles is all delicate. Ugh.

Peter looks down at him and he doesn't necessarily look pleased with Stiles' answer. But Peter simply nods and touches him, kissing at his throat and Stiles moans his approval softly. It's not lost on him _where_ Peter had chosen and he doesn't think it's a coincidence. Stiles wouldn't mind gaining another mark on his neck. Peter decides to prompt him again with another question, obviously hoping to narrow it down between facing him or facing away. This time Peter's tone is more firm and Stiles knows that he'll need to give a real answer.

He's actually gearing up to give said answer when one of Peter's hands sides over to his ass and Peter just continues, all reassuring and almost gentlemanly save for the kiss to one nipple. Stiles' eyebrow lifts incredulously over the idea of him giving Peter a _gift_ but he holds any disparaging comments back. Stiles considers about the logistics of potential positions. Facing Peter would be... Possibly dangerous.

"Fine, facing away," Stiles answers and his hands worm between their bodies as he works on trying to get his boxers off.

* * *

Is he laying it on thick? Maybe. Stiles has seemed to like it well enough in the past, and quite frankly, Peter knows that this is abnormal. Escorts of Stiles' caliber aren't supposed to meet clients outside of working hours, especially not for free. This _is_ a gift and Peter's not about to convince himself that it's anything else. Stiles didn't have to do this for him. Honestly, if his agency finds out, it's likely that they'll be pissed. It's even more reason that Peter wants this to be good, which unfortunately means getting Stiles to focus. Much as Peter enjoys the desperation, he won't risk a repeat of last time.

So when Stiles answers him, Peter nods his thanks and then leans back on his heels. He lets Stiles begin working on his boxers before Peter reaches down and gently eases his hands away. As he divests Stiles of his boxers - leaving pale skin slightly flushed with arousal and a hard cock that Peter can practically still taste - he considers the logistics of the request. Facing away.

Stiles on his hands and knees would make the most sense, but Peter's not sure the bed is wide enough for that. Plus the wall behind it looks like cheap plaster and frankly, Peter isn't about to accidentally knock through Stiles' wall. Having Stiles ride him, facing away is another option, but the bed isn't wide enough. The both of them need to fit, and it can't be too rough. Which leaves something... admittedly unconventional, but as Peter considers it, it makes sense.

"Here, get up. Let me get where you are," he instructs, standing and reaching down to undo his belt and undress the rest of the way. He sets his slacks over Stiles' dresser (taking out a condom in the process) but lets his boxers fall to the floor, unashamed of his nudity. Then he settles himself back on Stiles' bed, sitting up against the headboard. Nodding to his lap, he reaches out, inviting Stiles right back.

"I'd like you to sit on my lap. There's not enough room for you to ride me, but I'm going to let you control how quickly you take me in first. Do you have a condom you'd prefer to use? If not, I have one here."

* * *

The answer Stiles gives is for them to do this facing away. He thinks that if he can't see Peter's face and Peter can't see him, it'll be better. The idea of Stiles' revealing something is far too daunting to even risk. If he sees Peter's face, maybe he'll be more inclined to blurt something out or admit something. Stiles won't have it. He won't do it. He's already not supposed to be doing this period. If he's somehow caught, if it somehow leaks, Stiles is out a job. There's no doubt about it. Having strict rules and following them is how the business is manages to not turn into scandalous affairs.

Peter doesn't put up a fuss with his answer and he actually helps Stiles work his boxers off. Then Peter is directing him and Stiles climbs off the bed as they apparently are going to switch positions. With the lamp on, Stiles watches Peter undress, just as hungry as he'd been before when Peter had gotten naked before. When Peter sits back on his bed (on _his_ bed, christ...) Stiles reaches for the lube again. The question referring to the condom has Stiles breaking out into a small amused smile as she shakes his head. Leave it to Peter to ask. Peter wastes no time in tearing open the package and then slipping the condom on with practiced ease. With excitement, Stiles squirts some lube on his hand he's slicking up Peter's dick quickly and then tossing the bottle to the side as Peter helps him.

Stiles is over Peter's lap but facing away with his feet on either side of Peter's thighs. Peter's hands are on his hips steadying him and Stiles is reaching between his legs to hold Peter's cock still as he slowly lowers himself down. The tip is always the more difficult part to stretch for, but Stiles isn't going to stop. Stiles rubs his waiting hole against the head of Peter's cock before bearing down with a groan. Stiles doesn't rush. Despite his impatience, he doesn't get reckless with it. He takes deep breaths as he gingerly works the widest part of Peter's cock inside of him. It burns a little, but it's managable and he'd used copious amounts of lube so that helps. Stiles' is left shuddering as his body stretches and he pulls his hand away and sinks further down on Peter's cock.

* * *

As soon as Stiles shakes his head, Peter takes a moment to tear the foil on the condom package. He wastes no time in rolling it on, hissing softly at the sensation of it, and then again when Stiles' hand slicks up his cock, the pressure just tight enough that Peter's tempted to arch his hips up but he resists. He watches instead as Stiles climbs up on top of him, and Peter's hands immediately go to Stiles' hips to help steady him. His breath feels like it's caught in his lungs as Stiles reaches down, and Peter wets his lips as Stiles' hand moves to steady his cock.

It takes Peter considerable self-control to keep himself still as Stiles begins to rub against his cock, but he's been _aching_ to feel this for so long that Peter isn't willing to ruin it. He lets Stiles take his time, lets Stiles choose his own pace, and when that tight heat begins to press down around him, Peter's groan echoes the one that Stiles lets out. His hands tighten carefully on Stiles' hips and Peter curses under his breath, leaning in. As the head of his cock finally slides into Stiles' body, Peter's lips press against the back of Stiles' shoulder.

" _Oh_ , Stiles," Peter breathes, turning his head to press his cheek to Stiles' shoulder. He keeps himself still as Stiles slowly works himself down, and Peter can feel every shudder in Stiles' body as he moves further down. "You feel _amazing._ Just like that," he groans, and when Stiles has slowly lowered himself down enough, Peter wets his lips again and then takes one hand away from Stiles' hip. He instead wraps his arm around Stiles' waist carefully, pressing Stiles flush back against his chest.

"Going to move you. Just breathe for me. Be a good boy for Daddy." And with Stiles carefully braced, Peter eases himself down the bed a little more (made easier with the fabric of the sleeping bag) and when he's in the proper position, he slowly lays back down, taking Stiles with him.

* * *

Stiles thinks that Peter's dick may be the biggest he's taken but right now he can't exactly think back to the repertoire of other dicks he's had experience with. All Stiles can focus on is _Peter_. Peter's hands on him, Peter's voice when he practically purrs his name, Peter's cock stretching and filling him so perfectly that Stiles almost feels like he just might split. Peter's praise washes over Stiles, warm and welcome and it's something Stiles feels hungry for.

When he's got himself mostly filled by Peter's cock, Peter's arm wraps around his stomach and Stiles is eased to lay back _against_ Peter. It's a weird position, but certainly not bad. Stiles has ridden a dick before, but not backwards and laying against someone... But he kind of likes it. He does.

He likes it even more when Peter users _good_ _boy_ and _Daddy_ with him and Stiles can't help but clench around Peter's cock. He does breathes nice and slow and Peter eases them both back. And it's somehow more intimate than Stiles would have thought. His own hands grip along Peter's forearm. Stiles is still hard and a little antsy, but Peter is here and _finally_ inside of him so there is a measure of relief that flits through him.

"Fe-feels good," Stiles stammers as he shifts a little bit to test the feel of Peter's cock inside. He rests his head over Peter's shoulder. "Peter..." Stiles says quietly. "Daddy," he amends immediately after. "Want you to fuck me. Want to feel you. Please."

* * *

It's not a common position, but this gives Peter everything that he wants. Stiles wants to face away from him and Peter can understand that. Intimacy is far more difficult to handle than mere sex is. The last thing that Peter wants is for Stiles to feel used or alienated, though. So this is a good alternative. It means that the stress and pressure of Stiles needing to control this, to ride him, is gone. It means that he can relax and feel, as even if he doesn't want to come, he can still feel good. If the sounds that Stiles is making are any indication, he definitely does. Peter bunches Stiles' pillow up behind his head, letting Stiles use his shoulder as a makeshift pillow of his own, and the warmth and weight of him is as addicting as the sound of his voice.

Stiles clenches around his cock and Peter hisses out a soft breath, keeping his arm around Stiles' waist, letting him hold onto it. It's grounding in a way that Peter thinks Stiles needs, and when Stiles finally asks Peter to fuck him - asks _Daddy_ to fuck him - Peter feels amenable to the idea.

"I know. I've got you, just relax for me. Let me do this." The _for you_ is left unsaid. Peter _could_ make Stiles come like this, and in reality, he is tempted. But he's not about to go against Stiles' wishes.

So, still bracing his free hand on Stiles' hip, Peter shifts him up a little higher and carefully presses in deeper. He goes slow, lets Stiles feel _all_ of him as Peter's lips press to Stiles' shoulder. He breathes lower, a little roughly, and only when he's sure that Stiles can really handle him does he let his hips move back down onto the bed. It's simple to thrust up, to grind. It takes a bit of a different angle, and Peter makes sure to keep Stiles still, but every slow roll of his hips feels _perfect_. It feels like something long-fought and _very_ earned.

* * *

This is just about sex. It's a sex thing. It's fucking. It's uncomplicated. Stiles has wanted Peter to fuck him since the first time they met in Peter's office anyway. Stiles knows all of this. It's hormones. It's arousal. It's a hot older guy who just so happens to like spoiling him and gives him amazing orgasms. Stiles hasn't had a lot of them. It makes sense that he'd be craving another... But no, he doesn't want to get off. He's actually asked Peter to do orgasm denial with him.

It doesn't matter. It feels amazing. Peter is holding him, Peter's here and filling him and Stiles trembles with the sheer intensity of it. He loves this. He loves how he feels almost on the edge already with antsy want. Peter tells him to relax and Stiles tries, taking deep breaths before Peter easily shifts him up and then pushes in deeper and Stiles cries out, his voice high and reedy. He distantly feels Peter kiss at his shoulder and somehow that only heightens the whole experience because Peter's dick may be deep inside of him, but Peter is still wanting to kiss him? He doesn't know what that means.

"God, yeah," Stiles murmurs distractedly and Peter must take that as a sign because Peter moves, his hips drawing back to then push back up and begins to thrust. Stiles arches and writhes as Peter pushes into him, his nails digging into the one arm that's wrapped around him. Peter isn't necessarily fast with it either, it's just a tease, an introduction, but Stiles is heated and already getting sweaty again. The burn is rapidly fading, pleasure and sensation streaking through him.

"Wanted this... wanted you," is what Stiles mumbles. "Please, please, don't stop." It's probably a little ridiculous to beg for that, but Stiles isn't exactly thinking straight.

* * *

Perhaps this _is_ just sex, just fulfilling a need. Honestly Peter doesn't care right now. His focus is on Stiles more than how Stiles feels wrapped around him, but he can't deny how _good_ it feels to have a hot, willing hole around his cock, to have desperate hands grabbing at him, and to feel the way Stiles arches so perfectly above him. Peter can easily see himself becoming addicted to this, to the way _Stiles_ feels wrapped around him. Oh, Peter's taken others since; he's not exactly been celibate, but very little compares to this even though he's not quite certain why that is yet. Stiles is merely a confusing, compounding, dynamic presence and Peter _wants_ in ways that he can't put into words.

So he doesn't. He lets his actions speak for him instead. His teeth bare as he presses them to Stiles' shoulder. He doesn't bite, but he does threaten it, his lips pressing gently against Stiles' skin again as he sucks a few kisses into pale skin that he could so easily mark. He kisses up Stiles' throat, lingering just behind his ear to breathe in his scent where it's so rich, and not once does Peter stop moving. Much as he'd _like_ to take Stiles apart right now, he understands the need to have orgasm taken out of it. One can easily enjoy sex without orgasm; aiming for that is taking the _enjoyment_ out of sex entirely.

And Peter is _definitely_ enjoying this. Stiles' voice is thrilling, each sound he makes like fire under Peter's skin. He feels Stiles moving against him, feels the slickness of sweat, and Peter groans tightly under his breath as he grinds up into Stiles' heat, rolling his hips languidly, but each time he thrusts upwards, Peter slowly increases the power behind it. He doesn't want to snap his hips and fuck Stiles to bruising, but he _does_ want to feel this, and he definitely wants _Stiles_ to feel it.

"I'm not going to stop," Peter breathes against Stiles' ear, his voice low and rough. "You're being _such_ a good boy for me, Stiles."

* * *

Stiles doesn't _really_ think Peter is going to stop. Why would he? It would be ridiculous given that Stiles is wildly consenting and Peter drove from his office to here for this very purpose. Even so, it still seems surreal that Peter is here. Peter is here in his dingy apartment on his too-small bed holding him securely and thrusting up into him. A part of Stiles is trying to rationalize it. He knows it's sex, it's just a hookup. It's an improper hookup too. Peter could use this an ego boost. Why wouldn't he? Stiles had chosen to sext him and then Stiles had just invited Peter over. For a free fuck (and Stiles knows that Peter _would_ probably pay him but that only makes him feel sick to his stomach).

Stiles wants to enjoy this, he wants to drink in the attention and the strain and tension of the entire situation. He should just be moaning. Moaning and sex sounds are fine. Begging though? Begging is a little cheesy and even though it's ridiculous, all Stiles wants in stupid assurance from Peter for some reason. It doesn't make sense because obviously Peter is here and enjoying him and holding him and Peter is practically a stranger (which should matter but what it really evokes is a longing within Stiles for that to be addressed and changed).

It's messed up. There can be no denying that. As much as Stiles wants to downplay it, to sum it up as sex, to label his actions as young adult recklessness, he wonders if anything truly is that simple.

Peter's doesn't stop moving, and teeth graze against Stiles' shoulder which has him keening into it and encouraging, but a bite never comes. Still, Peter's mouth isn't idle, he kisses Stiles' skin and Stiles basks in the drag of stubble. And stiles loves the firmness of Peter behind him, the feel of muscles and body hair, of firmness and heat. As interesting as this position is, Stiles can't help but want Peter to blanket him and push him into the mattress too.

Peter's hips roll and Stiles can feel himself jolting more from the increased power behind the thrusts. Peter's assurance does come, low and perfect in his ear. Stiles' closes his eyes tightly, trying to fight the flood of relief and the thrill that comes from Peter confirming that he's being such a good boy.

"I'm your good boy," Stiles rasps out, agreeing. "I'm Daddy's good boy." Stiles digs his nails into Peter's forearm as if clinging for dear life. Embarrassment still exists at his neediness but it's so minuscule now that Stiles doesn't even get worked up over it. He sucks in breathes and pushes back against Peter. "I need it, need you so badly," Stiles suddenly blurts out.

* * *

Stiles is desperate. Peter doesn't need to be a werewolf to see that, to hear it. But he does have to be one to smell it, and to practically taste that need on the air. Stiles' scent is heady with need and desire, and Peter can hear how rapidly his pulse is pounding as he takes every inch that Peter gives him without complaint. Peter's not exactly a small man and Stiles had to have known that when he'd seen fit to suck him off at his desk, but Stiles isn't telling him to slow down or hissing in discomfort like some people Peter has been with in the past. Instead he's enthusiastic and desperate, begging perfectly in a way that makes Peter want to sink his teeth into Stiles' skin and taste him properly.

He doesn't. Humans don't do that. Besides, the risk of actually _turning_ Stiles would be too great even on a whim. So he resists that urge, but it doesn't stop him from kissing and sucking, doesn't stop him from pressing his closed teeth to Stiles' shoulder so that Stiles can feel the hint of them without risk. And when Stiles just up and confirms that he's _Peter's_ good boy, the flare of possessiveness honestly catches Peter off guard.

It's not like he hasn't known. He could _easily_ see himself growing attached to Stiles. He's someone who wouldn't mind being pampered, and who clearly _has_ this particular kink and urge for submission without it being _all_ of his personality. Peter isn't necessarily attracted to people who only want one thing, but Stiles is multifaceted enough that he has to admit to _some_ level of possession.

Stiles' nails dig into Peter's forearm and Peter's groan shakes through his chest as he grinds his cock in deeper. Embarrassment tinges the scent on the air and Peter fights back a growl, as he definitely likes it. Yet hearing that Stiles _needs_ him? Peter can't pretend to be unaffected by that, particularly when Stiles pushes back against him.

"I've got you," Peter breathes as he shifts his hips. Bending his knees to give Stiles a better angle, Peter uses his free hand to lift his hips just a little. It means that when he thrusts up, there's an actual snap of skin on skin, and Peter sets what _could_ be considered a rougher pace. It's good, sending pleasure racing through him, but his focus is on Stiles more than anything. He fucks up into him, holds him close, and murmurs softer praises into his ear as he _takes_ the way Stiles clearly wants him to.

"You're my good boy, baby. _So_ good for me. Let me hear you, Stiles. Only focus on me."

* * *

The discomfort merely adds an edge to each thrust. Stiles lets himself fall, he enjoys the heat and hardness and how securely Peter has him. Like this, Stiles doesn't have to move, he can simply exist. Peter is holding him securely and filling him fully. The embarrassment of what he's admitted is blowing away like smoke, the molecules spreading out until it's no longer really recognizable or important.

At this moment, Stiles is Peter's. He's being a good boy for Peter. He's being _Daddy's_ good boy. Peter drove here. Peter's here with him. Peter's finally fucking him and holding him and Peter isn't going to stop. Stiles repeats all of this, a mantra floating in his skull that he turns to. Stiles isn't an idiot. He knows that possessiveness in anything is not good, not even just relationships, but maybe this is just equivalent to dirty talk. Peter doesn't act like it's anything to be ashamed of so Stiles can't help but assume that Peter has heard these kinds of sentiments before from others (which Stiles doesn't like at all).

Stiles is pliant as Peter adjusts them to change the angle. He gives an almost violent shake when Peter snaps back in. It's rougher and the angle now brings Peter's dick to rub against his prostate briefly. Stiles tenses when Peter praises him, tone warm and velvety and it's not acting that has Stiles loudly crying out. He feels tighter with need, his abdomen quivering as Peter fucks him harder and quicker. Stiles gasps, focusing on Peter power and strength as he supports them and takes. The urge to come is there, the want is thrumming through Stiles' body but he doesn't let it come to the forefront of his mind.

"Care-careful," Stiles warns. His cock is hard and Stiles knows it would only take a few strokes to get him off. He usually can't come untouched and has never got off just by being fucked, but if anyone could do it, it would be Peter.

* * *

Peter could make this last. Honestly a part of him is tempted to. He could bring Stiles to the edge and let him fall back, then bring him right up to the edge again. A part of him wants to, because Peter can feel the way that Stiles is clenching and shuddering around him. He listens to the loud cry as Peter fucks into him, listens to the way Stiles honors his instructions and forgets everything else. Peter wishes they were back in his house, wishes that he didn't have to worry about potential noise complaints or Stiles getting in trouble, but he can't bring himself to care much right now. Not when Stiles' muscles are twitching and clenching around his cock, and not when Peter can feel his own edge approaching quickly under the new pace.

As much as he _could_ edge Stiles for awhile, he isn't that cruel. Bringing him to the edge multiple times only to deny him completely would be too far, but bringing Stiles to the edge once? Letting him feel the first few notes? _That_ Peter can do. And so as Stiles' body clenches and twitches as Peter snaps his hips up - careful but definitely thrusting harder than before, Peter growls a soft breath between his teeth and nuzzles his chin against Stiles' shoulder just to rub at his skin.

"Don't need to be careful," Peter murmurs hotly, and he finally lets his teeth unclench in favor of nibbling and sucking at the lobe of Stiles' ear. "I know how far I can take you before it's too much. I told you. I've got you. Let go, baby boy." Peter's teeth bite down, but not enough to bleed. He shudders, feeling heat pool low and insistent in his stomach. "Trust me, Stiles."

And it's all that Peter needs to say. With a low groan, something tight with pleasure, Peter drops all pretenses. He focuses his senses and begins to thrust harder, angling each thrust _just_ so to give Stiles as much pleasure as he can. Peter closes his eyes, his lip curled in a silent snarl as his hips slap up against Stiles' ass. Peter _has_ him, every thrust, every second. He listens to Stiles' pulse, scents the air, senses the tension in his muscles, and as much as he _wants_ to get Stiles off right now, he doesn't.

Peter fucks into him until he feels Stiles' hole begin to clench, fucks into him until he scents the sudden thickness of his scent on the air. And when he's sure that Stiles has felt the first twitch of orgasm, the warning, Peter reaches down with one hand and wraps his fingers around Stiles' cock and balls, tightening his hold carefully, just enough to make orgasm impossible. He shudders with a low curse and groan of Stiles' name, and then he changes his angle to keep it from being painful as he fucks up into Stiles' body harder.

Peter makes it another five thrusts before he exhales sharply against Stiles' shoulder. With a sound that's far too close to a real growl, Peter snaps his hips in deep and stays buried as pleasure _crashes_ down around him, muscles twitching and cock aching as he fills the condom with his come.

* * *

He warns because it makes sense to. Of course Stiles _wants_ to come, he wants the addictive release and relief of orgasm but... But if he comes, what then? Peter has fucked him and then there might be no reason for Peter to continue talking to him. At least in this, this is a game that would continue. Peter likes games and Stiles wants this game to continue. He wants more.

It's so fucking intense. Stiles' eyes may be closed, but he's basking in every point of contact with Peter -- the arm around his stomach holding him, Peter's hand on his hip, the hard dick diving into him, Peter's chest behind him, the drag of facial hair against his shoulder. It has Stiles simultaneously strung out and on edge. Peter is addictive, his confidence, his assurance. Stiles wants more of it, and when Peter blatantly whispers that he knows what he's doing and for him to _let go_ , Stiles can't help but do just that.

Peter's teeth bite but it's the ' _trust me, Stiles'_ that has Stiles fully surrendering with a pleased whine. Daddy has him. Peter has him. And Stiles does trust that Peter isn't going to mess this up. Peter's thrusts get more precise and insistent against his prostate and Stiles is left curling his toes and near-writhing. Peter doesn't let him fall or get away. No, Peter continues his pursuit and Stiles distantly hears himself cursing amidst hoarse cries of pleasure. His body is tight and desperate, waiting for that final blissful push over the edge--

And then it's there. Stiles tenses and shudders but before he falls over, Peter's hand is lightning-quick in pinching the orgasm off and Stiles hisses at the aborted pleasure, eyes snapping open as his body lies there, wrecked in confusion. His mouth is opening to say something (which he has no clue about) but Peter isn't stopping. Hips snap upward and Stiles jerks at the force, sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin. Stiles is momentarily dazed at by the turn of events but then it's so obvious that Peter is coming and Stiles moans weakly, clearly still pleased. Stiles says nothing for a short while, simply letting Peter enjoy it.

"Thank you, Daddy," Stiles says softly. His cock is still hard, but they did it and there is a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

The pleasure is almost secondary as Peter grabs tightly at Stiles and comes. It wracks his body, sending twitches of bliss through him and warmth spreading out through every limb. Peter's lips part as he gasps, feeling the aborted twitches of Stiles' hole wrapped so perfectly around his cock as he shoots inside of him, and Peter can pretend what it would be like to actually leave his mark behind. There's a part of him that is sorely tempted, and another part that's blissed out at the knowledge that he's _finally_ managed to _take_ Stiles the way he's ached to.

But beyond his own pleasure is the way that Stiles reacts. Peter's ears are practically ringing at how loud he'd gotten, and the desire to just stroke, to let Stiles come all over himself is almost overpowering. But instead of that, Stiles jerks and shudders, strung out on the edge so beautifully and yet still trusting that Peter's got him. It sends something warm and violent crashing through Peter's chest, sends the instinct to rake Stiles' skin with his claws and sink his teeth into his throat, but he holds back both of those urges as he shudders and curses, murmuring muffled, tight praises into Stiles' throat like Peter can't get enough of him.

When the pleasure begins to fade into a warmer glow, Peter's body left with wracking shudders of sensitivity and desire, that _could_ be it. Peter should probably leave, should gather his things, thank Stiles, and leave. But he doesn't.

Instead, with his hand still careful on Stiles' dick, Peter lets out a rough, shuddering breath. The hand that had been on Stiles' hip suddenly eases him down, and the sensation of Stiles' body swallowing his cock back in fully _is_ good, but it's not what Peter's focused on the most. He winds his free arm around Stiles' torso, and Peter's broad hand strokes fully over Stiles' sweaty chest and abdomen. He leans in, burying his face against Stiles' throat, and Peter breathes him in as he presses kisses to Stiles' throat, his shoulder, just behind his jaw. Peter's arm tightens possessively, touching and stroking, almost _petting_ in approval, and he curls himself around Stiles as best as he can.

"Thank _you_ , baby boy," Peter insists, his voice ragged with pleasure and yet still warm. His hand presses over Stiles' chest, feeling the racing of his heart. "You were _perfect_ , Stiles. You did exactly what I asked. You were _such_ a good boy for me." The strength of Peter's praise feels weak to his ears, but that's mostly because this is new. Despite his experience, despite how many people he's taken to his bed... "No one's ever given me their trust like that. No one's ever _let_ me..."

Peter shakes his head, clutching Stiles close. He nuzzles against Stiles' shoulder, breath warm on his skin. He can feel how hard Stiles still is, and he _wants_ to get him off, but not unless Stiles wants to. "Are _you_ okay? Was that too much?"

* * *

It's only now that Stiles realizes that Peter had somehow been able to sense his orgasm before Stiles could have even given a warning. He doesn't know what that says about Peter or him. Is this like Peter's secret power or is Stiles so obvious that Peter had been able to tell? The hell if Stiles knows...

Peter holds him so close and Stiles settles some. His cock is still aching to come, but it doesn't feel as urgent nor close. Stiles is still somewhat surprised that he could have gotten off without touching his dick. It's a good thing that Peter is in shape. That must have been it. Peter had been able to nail him so quick and hard.

But it's not quick or hard when Peter's hand smoothes over his chest and belly, touching and stroking as if he was a dog. It still feels really nice and Stiles sighs as Peter's mouth kisses scratchy kisses against his skin. Stiles knows he needs to come down, but it's a little difficult with Peter's mostly-still hard cock buried within him and Peter still touching him.

Does Stiles want it to stop? Nope.

Peter thanks him and Stiles hums, content despite the thrum of discomfort from his arousal. Praise follows, Peter saying he'd been perfect, such a good boy for him, that no one has ever trusted him like that and Stiles sags against Peter and breathes deeply, enjoying the smell of sex and sweat.

And then Peter checks in with him which is something Peter doesn't _have_ to do (something squeezes in Stiles' chest).

"I'm good... great even," Stiles murmurs as he arches back against Peter and sways his hips a little to feel the sensitivity. "Can we do this again, Peter? Not like an appointment. Just... Just because we want to?"

* * *

The sensitivity of Stiles' body around him is like a vice. Peter thinks he could very easily exist like this. He's certainly tempted to. While he usually makes it a rule to never hire the same escort twice, he's already crossed that line with Stiles. He's already broken that rule, and he's glad he had. It's complicated; there are so many things left unsaid and undone. Peter still doesn't know what had caused the outburst the last time, and he hadn't had the right to ask. He still technically doesn't. But he already knows that after this, he'll be putting a request in for Stiles' time again. It's only fair that he compensates him in some way.

Stiles, for his part, seems perfectly content despite not getting off. He looks almost drunk off of his relaxation and Peter breathes in his scent, locking it away as Stiles catches his breath and slowly relaxes against him. Peter holds him, touching, stroking, petting, and when Stiles reassures him - arching and squirming - Peter's breath hitches and he closes his eyes, pressing in closer to Stiles with a low hiss. He's sensitive, his cock aching with sensitivity, but Peter feels like Stiles deserves a little of his own back seeing as Peter had stopped his orgasm and isn't letting him get one now.

He's already thinking about clarification, about checking in more with Stiles, when Stiles suddenly pipes up again. Peter's suddenly glad that he'd been paying attention.

As... Stiles uses his name. Not only that, he's asking to do this again (which Peter is more than okay with) but _not_ by appointment (which should be a red flag). Peter stills, his breath hitching, and the _no_ is on his tongue when suddenly the last piece of the puzzle clicks into place.

_'You're great. Too great. That's the problem.'_

Maybe it's presumptuous to connect the dots but Peter's a damn good lawyer, and suddenly this fits. Peter's hand cautiously begins to stroke over Stiles' abdomen again. He's careful, but now he's more thoughtful than uncertain.

"I think this is something we should talk about when we're not in bed," Peter says, though there's no condemnation in his voice. "I _do_ want to. But I also don't want to get you in trouble, and what we just did was intense. If... this is something you want to pursue, we should have a talk first." Peter turns slightly, nosing in against Stiles' throat. "Would you be willing to speak with me about this, Stiles?"

* * *

Stiles isn't so far gone that he doesn't realize what he's just said and implied. He's asking if Peter will see him again. Off the clock, no appointment and no money. It wouldn't be business. Instead, it would be like two consenting adults who are interested in each other. Nothing wrong with that. It would be normal -- at least on the outside.

There's a telling silence that follows what he's asked and Stiles also goes still. He stops moving, he stops enjoying himself, his arousal dropping dramatically. All he can do is wait. He's at Peter's mercy here and he absolutely hates how that feels (he's pretty sure the word is vulnerability). But it makes sense in Stiles' mind. Sex and everything in between with Peter has been phenomenal. Why wouldn't he want another repeat? Peter doesn't date. Stiles doesn't date either. It would just be sex. (No what if's, nope.)

Stiles' pulse is beginning to pick up, doubt and worry twisting like tendrils, but then - finally - Peter does something. Peter's hand slides over his stomach slowly and then Peter is talking about talking but _not_ talking here and now. And while Stiles hears that Peter apparently does _want_ to, Peter goes on to mention getting him into trouble and that what they did was intense? Stiles feels like it's almost patronizing. It's difficult to feel calm and Stiles fidgets, wanting to get off of Peter but unsure if he can manage it from this position.

"What's there to speak about?" Stiles replies, his tone is a little tense. "I already looked it up. If you're not soliciting me, it should be fine. It's just a sex thing, right? It doesn't need to be complicated. If it's about last time, don't worry about it. That won't happen again."

* * *

Peter knows that his suggestion isn't going to be a popular one. People don't tear up and opt out of sex randomly if there are no underlying issues, and Stiles had done that. Despite how sex-positive he is, there are red flags all over the place, and Peter isn't in a position where he can shove those kinds of concerns away anymore. In his youth? Sure. He would have taken the opportunity and not looked back. But he's an Alpha now, and there's something about having cared for Derek and Laura these last few years that has settled him more. He doesn't like using the word 'mature', but _responsible_ is... better. Ish. He'll still act out or manipulate but it's usually in court.

So when Stiles goes rigid and then begins to uncomfortably squirm, Peter knows that he's not pleased with this. It's what makes Peter stroke his hand over Stiles' skin clearly, what makes him want to touch Stiles even more, to soothe. Still, this position isn't the best for Stiles, but every now and then, Peter can manipulate to someone's advantage. He doesn't stop stroking, and he doesn't pull out, though he could. This _does_ keep Stiles with him, which he thinks is important.

Stiles answer is predictably quick and dismissive (red flag number two) and Peter's soft breath doesn't really count as a laugh, but it's not angry either. He closes his eyes and sets his palm - warm with _his_ body heat - against Stiles' chest.

"Stiles," Peter says, part-reprimand, part attempt-to-focus. "Even if it _is_ 'just a sex thing', you have to know why I'm insisting. What we just did - the dynamic we share - is not casual in the way most people view the word. You call me _Daddy_ and you let me push you. Even this - denying you orgasm - is something I should have discussed with you beforehand. _This_ could have put you into a mental state you didn't have any out from, and as reckless as I was this time, if this is going to be more regular, I need to learn your limits from _you_. Your reassurance that last time won't happen again is good, but you can't guarantee that. Especially as I don't know what caused that misstep on my part."

With a small sigh, Peter's lips press to Stiles' neck, half-acknowledgement, half-apology. "I want to have a real conversation over what you want and what you expect. Your limits, what _you_ like, not what you list as liking for your clients. Can you do that, or is that too much to ask?"

* * *

Despite what Stiles may be trying to put forth, he's not an idiot. He knows that even if it is just a sex thing, communication is important. Sex without love isn't _always_ uncomplicated. Stiles knows that when you add one human interacting with another human, it opens the door for complications with anything. When Stiles had done his little Craigslist thing he'd ensured that everyone understood what was going on. Stiles had had questions answered and answered any questions that came his way, too.

It makes sense. What Peter wants does make sense. And Peter doesn't let him go or push him off. Stiles settles some when Peter's hand comes to rest on his chest, firm and stable. It still doesn't make hearing Peter's somewhat-reprimand easy. Peter isn't even harsh with him. Peter is completely practical and fair (which only has Stiles feeling more ridiculous). It's true that their dynamic isn't exactly run of the mill. It's not just sex or fooling around. Daddy and begging and orgasm denial... It's on another level and Peter and him just have some crazy sex chemistry.

Stiles doesn't want to give it up. Not yet. Even if it means him mentioning his little breakdown last time. Stiles can't help but grimace when Peter seems to take some responsibility for it, claiming that he'd taken a misstep. Peter gives a soft sigh and a gentle kiss to his neck before clearly defining what he wants to know if they do talk. When Peter finishes, it's now or never. If Stiles refuses, he knows this would likely be the end.

"Yeah, I can do that," Stiles murmurs as he lets his head loll back to rest against Peter's shoulder. He knows it's rational, he knows it's responsible too. He's not necessarily looking forward to certain topics of the impending conversation but it's obvious that it has to happen if this is to continue. "Do you have to leave immediately? I know you don't want to talk right now, but could you just... Stay for a bit?"

* * *

It's not a comfortable topic of conversation. Peter's not necessarily enjoying this, even though the haze of orgasm definitely makes it better. But it needs to be done if this is going to continue. If Stiles has asked this of him then he _needs_ to put his foot down. So he is. But he doesn't have to do it in a way that is impolite, or makes Stiles feel like he's been trapped.

Peter's voice is calm as he speaks, and while Stiles might not like what he's hearing, Peter's relieved to feel him beginning to settle. He keeps his hand over Stiles' chest, grounding him, and Peter knows it's cheating in a sense, but that's the reason he doesn't want to talk with Stiles _now_. Much as Stiles is pushing back at him, he's still just been through an intense experience and he'll be more likely to answer in favor of Peter at this point. Peter doesn't want that. He wants Stiles' answers to be for _him_ , not for Peter. Aftercare is important at this point. That is where their priorities should be.

So when Stiles asks him if he's going to leave, Peter finally allows himself a small sigh. He slides his free hand down to Stiles' hip and carefully eases him up enough that Peter's mostly-soft cock slides out of him. It's a simple matter to remove the condom and to tie it off, but once it's taken care of, he shifts them back enough to pull Stiles in closer to his chest.

"Of course I can stay," he says easily. While Stiles doesn't want to use the word 'aftercare', Peter knows what this is. Plus... frankly, he's not seen Stiles in _weeks_ and it's good to see him. Even if Stiles changes his mind about _them_ down the road, Peter is content now. "Do you want to turn over, or are you comfortable where you are?"

* * *

While asking to see Peter again had been a difficult thing, asking if Peter can stay right now isn't especially easy either. Asking for things means Stiles can get told no, he can be ridiculed or scorned. Stiles remembers begging his dad to stay with him after his mom had passed and not go to work. It had been the weekend and passed the allotted time off. But the world didn't stop just because Claudia Stilinski had died. Even so, his dad had tried to stay with him for as long as possible, the two of them curled up on the couch watching television and not saying much.

This isn't that, though. Stiles isn't a kid anymore. He doesn't _need_ to be cuddled or comforted... but he kinda wants it. And he's asked for it. Peter responds by easing him off of Peter's cock. Stiles is aware of Peter dealing with the condom and then Peter is pulling him closer and Stiles feels kind of boneless, like some Raggedy Anne, but he couldn't be a doll because Stiles knows he's far too neurotic to be some child's toy. Peter isn't a child, he's far from it. Peter is firm muscles and body hair and bigger than him, and Stiles rests against his chest, somehow not finding it awkward.

"'m comfortable where I'm at," Stiles answers honestly as he lets his arm flop down over Peter and curls up to him like a barnacle. He knows it's late, maybe between two or three or four even. He's too tired to check. He's got an alarm set for the morning, he'll be fine. He knows Peter doesn't get a lot of sleep so Stiles doesn't feel guilty and hey, Peter got off. Losing a little bit of sleep is worth it.

They're both sweaty and Peter's skin feels almost too-hot, but Stiles honestly doesn't mind and he sure as hell doesn't want to move. His dick isn't completely soft, but it's not a pressing matter. There's also the slickness of lube he's got going on which will be unpleasant to deal with in the morning, but such is life. Stiles' eyes close and he takes a deep breath, his fingers winding into chest hair and he scratches absentmindedly.

"Don't worry, I know this isn't us," Stiles says sleepily. "No dating, no falling in love."

* * *

It doesn't take Stiles too long to find a position that he likes. Peter watches, waiting for Stiles to set the stage on that front. He's not going to push or coerce. Stiles wants him to stay and Peter is perfectly willing to do so. It's up to Stiles to settle down, and so when Stiles shifts enough to curl up next to him, his arm draped over Peter's chest, Peter waits for him to find a comfortable position and then he hums, winding his arm around Stiles' waist. Stiles hadn't asked him to. He merely wants Peter to stay, but Peter isn't about to run off. Not right now.

He nods, and as Stiles settles in against him, Peter reaches a hand up to card through Stiles' hair. He keeps his other arm wrapped securely around him, but he doesn't hesitate to stroke Stiles' hair as they lay there together. It takes Stiles a little while to relax but Peter feels the tension leaving him when he does. He just strokes over his hair and keeps him contained, shifting over to make enough room for him so that Stiles isn't at risk of falling off of the bed. He could really use a bigger one.

But it's what Stiles _says_ that gets Peter's attention. He's not sure how long they've been laying there, Stiles' fingers carding pleasantly through his chest hair, Stiles' cheek warm against Peter's chest. Then Stiles mentions dating and falling in love and how it isn't _them_. And while Peter is inclined to agree, there's something... off in how Stiles had brought that up. It makes Peter think that maybe there's more to talk about... but later. Not now.

For _now_ , Peter turns his head to press his lips to Stiles' forehead. He kisses him, idle, reassuring, his hands touching, never quite stopping but not making a big deal out of it either. He can sense Stiles' relaxation at least, and he sounds tired. Peter's tired too, especially now, but this is more important.

"I'm not worried, Stiles. There's nothing wrong with wanting connection after sex. I didn't want to leave anyway. Just relax for me, all right?"

* * *

No dating. No falling in love. Stiles means it. He doesn't have time for a relationship and during their first appointment Peter had shared the exact same sentiment. Peter may be breaking his own rules with seeing the same prostitute again, but it doesn't make Stiles that special. They have undeniable sexual chemistry. That's what it boils down to. Peter isn't interested in him like _that_ anyway. There's no way someone like Peter - older, established, a professional - could even see him as a potential _anything_.

If Stiles wasn't bone tired, these thoughts might have depressed him. It's not that he thinks he's the opposite of a catch. Stiles is realistic, is all and Peter is out of his league. Plain and simple. But that doesn't mean that Stiles doesn't enjoy Peter's presence _right_ _now_. Peter's fingers stroke through his hair and it's entirely too easy to enjoy the warmth of another person, the comfort Peter is freely giving him. Stiles only _mm's_ when Peter gives him a forehead kiss. It's something so sweet, so innocent, like what a parent gives to their child...

Stiles' fingers eventually stop scratching at Peter's chest hair. He squirms a little, mumbling incoherently as he adjusts to the presence of a fit body serving as a cuddling buddy. There's really not enough room, but the company is pretty nice. He dozes for a few minutes before seeming to momentarily wake, but by the slur to his voice, it's obvious that Stiles isn't completely conscious. "Peter Peter pumpkin eater. You can, um, put me in a pumpkin shell and keep me very well... Guess that would make me your wife though..."

He falls back to sleep shortly after.

* * *

They settle into something pleasantly comfortable. Stiles is clearly exhausted despite not having come, and Peter can't really claim that he isn't. Stiles slowly settles against him, and as Peter's fingers rake through Stiles' hair, Stiles' breathing begins to come in easier and easier. Peter doesn't watch blatantly but he doesn't have to. His instincts tell him everything.

He listens to Stiles' pulse, scents his satisfaction and comfort, and as the minutes pass and Stiles' breathing begins to deepen, Peter just smiles to himself. This will be complicated, but he'll think of something. He always does.

Even so, having Stiles suddenly jerk in his arms close to ten minutes later _does_ surprise him. But what Stiles says... Peter doesn't laugh, but his smile is immediately fond and amused. He hums, gently draws Stiles in to kiss the top of his head, and within mere minutes, Stiles is passed out on Peter's chest, fast asleep.

He honestly doesn't rush it. There's a lot to talk about, and Peter doesn't know if Stiles is a light sleeper or not. So he waits, thoughtful, stroking Stiles' hair and down his back until he's _fairly_ sure that Stiles is deeply asleep. Peter tries to rouse him once or twice, just to test, and when it's clear that Stiles is _asleep_ , Peter carefully and slowly extricates himself. It's nearly five in the morning, the sky is already threatening to brighten, and Peter has to make it back to the office for a nap. Much as he'd like to stay here, he knows it wouldn't be wise. Stiles is going to need time to recover on his own.

So Peter tucks Stiles in, gathers his clothes, disposes of the condom, and then carefully steps out. He could leave Stiles a text, but as Peter is on his way out, he catches sight of a pen and paper and stills.

He leaves five minutes later, fully dressed. But the message he'd left behind is one he'd left folded and propped up on Stiles' bedside table.

' _Stiles,_

_I had to step out for work. Last night was wonderful, and I look forward to talking with you later._

_If you're available tomorrow evening at around 8, let me know via text when you get this. If you need an extra day, just give me a general time frame for the day after._

_Thank you, and have a good day._

_P. Hale'_


	6. Need to discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he does go in, he closes the door and then Stiles immediately blurts out, "You better not have some contract to go over with me like in Fifty Shades."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ˘ ³˘)❤ We love these fuckers, yes we do, we love these fuckers, how 'bout you?
> 
> Happy holidays too!

Stiles sleeps and doesn't dream which is more than okay with him. He doesn't wake when Peter slips out and when his alarm does wake him up, he's actually forgotten that Peter had even come over.

That lasts a whopping few seconds because as soon as Stiles _moves,_ he realizes how sore he is. It's not anything horrific, it's the well-fucked feeling. He shuts off his alarm with a dazed expression. Peter... This ache is from Peter Hale.

He'd texted Peter and Peter had come over and actually fucked him. And Peter had not allowed him to come as per Stiles' earlier request over text... Thinking about all of this of course wakes Stiles' cock up. He glances around the room and he can't say that he's surprised that Peter is gone given the time. Stiles' classes may start later but Peter likely has regular hours. He then spots a note and grabs at it.

_'Stiles,_

_I had to step out for work. Last night was wonderful, and I look forward to talking with you later.'_

"Wonderful? Of course it was wonderful," Stiles mutters to himself but then he remembers the impending talk that they need to have...

_'If you're available tomorrow evening at around 8, let me know via text when you get this. If you need an extra day, just give me a general time frame for the day after._

_Thank you, and have a good day._

_P. Hale'_

P. Hale.

Who the fuck signs off like that? Well, apparently Peter does. Does Stiles _want_ to meet tonight though? Stiles looks over the note again and he knows he's excited at the prospect of seeing Peter again but the responsible adult-y conversation that apparently is a requirement? Stiles isn't thrilled by that. Still, he picks up his phone and texts:

[ _Morning Peter. Im available tonight @ 8 if ur still interested?_ ]

* * *

Peter gets Stiles' text, but it's not what wakes him up in the morning. To his mutual resignation and horror, _that_ honor goes to his niece, who wakes him from the sound sleep that he'd wound up finding laid down on his office sofa with his suit jacket slung over himself as a makeshift blanket.

All it takes is a loud, " _wow,_ Uncle Peter," for Peter's eyes to snap open and for him to sit bolt upright.

Given the wide grin on Laura's lips as she stands at his side, one hip cocked with a hand placed against it, he's reasonably sure that she'd planned it. Still, even freshly-awake with his mind feeling slightly fuzzy from lack of sleep, Peter can still smell the lingering sex on him. If _he_ can, then Laura definitely can. He groans in the back of his throat and flops back down on the sofa, lifting an arm to drape over his forehead.

"Good morning to you, too."

"I suppose now I know what _working late_ means," Laura says. Peter can't see her, but he does hear her step away and begin to walk across the room. She takes a moment to open up his blinds, then walks to his briefcase, opening it and rummaging around. After a moment, she hums, pleased. "But you _did_ finish. So I suppose I don't need to mother you."

"How charitable of you," Peter mumbles. "Appointments?"

"Nothing until noon. You're in luck. Heads up."

Peter lifts a hand just as Laura tosses his phone over. It's only through sheer reflex that he catches it, and given Laura's smirk, she knows it. With a sigh, Peter forces himself to sit up and stares down at the screen. But when he sees the blinking light there, some of his irritation fades. He opens the message immediately and skims it, then darts a pointed look at his niece.

"I think all three of us could use coffee."

"Great. I'll get Derek to get it. You know the baristas are sweet on him." Laura chuckles, then walks past him, giving his hair a quick muss. "Get yourself put together. And shower. Definitely shower."

Peter waves her off, takes a few seconds to collect himself, and then opens the text message to shoot off a quick reply.

[ _Good morning, Stiles. I am still interested. There's a cafe near your apartment called The Factory. I'd like to meet you there at 8. Just give the staff my last name._ ]

Peter sends the message, then sluggishly stands and steps over to the phone at his desk. Sitting heavily, he rakes his fingers back through sleep-mussed hair and then down his face. Shave, shower, and a change of clothes are definitely in order before long. But for now, he has a private room to rent out. He reaches out and picks up the phone, already thinking about later that evening.

* * *

Stiles stares at the text message for far too long. He purposefully fixates on the most recent messages because they're not sexual in nature. The last few messages are _planning_. They're real. They're serious. There's the familiar jolt of nerves and anticipation at this plan in the making, but there's also a degree of wariness because...

To begin with, this isn't supposed to be happening. Even if Peter is no longer a client, he _was_ a former client and that can't be changed. Peter is older than him. Peter is successful. A fucking lawyer with a big ass fancy home and chauffeurs and his nephew and niece that he apparently raised and Stiles is what, wanting to be some booty call _and_ now not get paid for giving the booty out? Great plan...

Fuck. He shoots off an: [ _Okay see u later_ ]before he can chicken out. Stiles then gets going and focuses on getting ready for school. School is real. School is real life. Being a student is who Stiles is. Peter is... (A dream? A fantasy? A good fuck? D, all of the above?)

The day drags on and Stiles garners more than a few curious looks at his twitchy impatient behavior. Screw 'em. He can tap his fingers and bounce his feet all he wants. He's a free man. He gets home after 5 and buries himself in studying (he may or may not read a few pages over and over again). At 6:30 he climbs into the shower and tries to wash away his anxiety. He hates feeling like this. It's really awful. Why do people do this kind of shit? Oh right, because being celibate sucks. He dresses slightly... nicer? Still well-loved black sneakers, yeah, but a nicer pair of faded jeans and a black button-down that looks chic as hell but isn't overly formal as it's short sleeved.

While _The Factory_ is close-ish as far as New York is concerned, Stiles still grabs a taxi because he doesn't want to get sweaty walking. The place is nice but not extravagant and Stiles promptly orders his own coffee - a single shot latte - before he gives the staff his name because he doesn't want Peter buying it for him (and he wants something for his hands to hold onto). With his latte in hand, he's directed to a private conference room that Peter is, apparently, renting for the evening and currently occupying. Stiles doesn't knock because the barista is standing there waiting for him to go inside. He thanks her before turning the knob.

As soon as he does go in, he closes the door and then Stiles immediately blurts out, "You better not have some contract to go over with me like in Fifty Shades."

* * *

Peter doesn't let his thoughts about that evening impact the quality of his work. He sees clients, as per usual, and while the paperwork is grueling on little sleep and while Laura refuses to stop teasing him for the majority of the day (prompting suspicious little glares from Derek), Peter handles the irritation quite well. The day actually passes by quicker than he'd expected it to, and after he puts the finishing touches on the file he'd been working on, he checks his watch, hums under his breath, and then gets up.

It's a simple matter to tell Laura that he'll be going 'out' (which prompts a long 'ooooh' that Peter's tempted to throw her around for) but in the end, she relents just fine. He goes home to change and to shower properly, and after dressing a little simpler - in a dark blue button-down that he leaves unbuttoned at the collar, and a pair of slacks and a suit jacket of the same lighter-grey color - Peter calls his driver for simplicity's sake, and gets her to drive him to _The Factory_.

It's a nice coffee shop that he frequents more than others. He's hosted a few business meetings in the back, so the staff are aware of him. It won't be suspicious to be bringing anyone else back in there as far as they're concerned, and so he makes a point to order a drink before being welcomed back in. He spends a few minutes talking to a few of the young women he's most familiar with at the establishment, but it isn't long until he ducks into the conference room, leaving an idle description of what Stiles will likely look like.

To Stiles' credit, Peter isn't left waiting for _too_ long. It's only a minute or so after eight when the door to the conference room opens up. Peter looks up from the table he's sat at - smaller, comfortable, with more than enough space for four - and a smile has only just touched his lips when Stiles closes the door, turns to him, and blurts out... what he does. Peter blinks, then blinks again, immediately caught off guard.

"Those are hardly the most accurate movies, Stiles," he says, and while he _tries_ not to chide, he doesn't really succeed. "No. I don't have a contract to go over with you. But this _is_ important if you'd like to keep having sex. Will you sit with me?" Peter adds, gesturing to the space across from him in invitation.

* * *

Peter looks finger-lickin' good. This is Stiles' first observation but honestly, Peter has _always_ looked good. Last night Stiles hadn't exactly had a chance to even _look_ at Peter all that much and before that, it had been _weeks_ since their last little... thing.

Peter may look business casual and hot but it doesn't stop Stiles from blurting out his comment about 50 Shades. Now that this is off the clock, Stiles knows he technically can just be himself. He _should_ be himself. But will Peter like that? Not that he's been exactly playing as someone else, but the whole escort thing had always hung over his head adding a tint to some of their interactions. And maybe there's a reason why Stiles has been single. Maybe he's too neurotic. Too much of a handful. Too much of _something_.

He's sure he's caught Peter off guard but Peter recovers amiably. The phrase ' _keep having sex'_ rings out in Stiles' mind like a chime and before Stiles has decided, he's walking over to Peter and sitting down.

"Hardly the most accurate _books_ ," Stiles comments. "They were books first. Bad books. Then bad movies. Go Hollywood."

He's sliding his chair forward and pushing his coffee away from himself so he doesn't accidentally hit it over. He can't help but remember that he actually cuddled with Peter last night and it seems a little horrifying. Stiles is near-vibrating as he continues. "Rambling. I'll stop. I'm nervous. I don't do this, you know? If you were a client -- well, you know what I mean. Anyway. So what do we need to discuss?"

* * *

The correction makes Peter arch an eyebrow, not because he hadn't _known_ that Fifty Shades had been a book series first, but because he hadn't been expecting Stiles to actively correct him. Peter's fairly certain that bodes well for the conversation they'll hopefully have. Yet when he sees Stiles walk over and take an awkward seat - fussing with his coffee (that he hadn't needed to buy for himself), pushing it around, practically vibrating in his chair - Peter brings his expectations down to a more realistic level. He's still hopeful but he doesn't need to be boastful.

To Stiles' credit, he does eventually realize that he's rambling. Peter listens, noting how _different_ it is to see Stiles in a real setting. Yes, having Stiles in his office and at his home had been nice, and he'd definitely enjoyed seeing where Stiles lives, but this is out in public and it holds a different meaning. Peter's not sure why it hits him, but he's never seen Stiles in daylight before. It's always been very early in the morning or late at night. He might need to change that if all goes well.

But first things first: The present.

"You're allowed to be nervous, Stiles. But before we start, I want it known that this room is rented out for the remainder of the evening and no one will be interrupting us unless I call. This is confidential, as much as I can guarantee, at least. You're also free to leave at any time, without question, if that's what you want. I hope that begins to put some of your fears to rest. Now..."

Peter leans back in his seat, his expression mild. It's somewhere between familiar and professional, like both impulses are equally as tempting.

"We need to discuss what this is. What you want from me. Expectations, limits, whether you wish our dynamic to stay the same, be flexible, or change entirely. Regardless, first and foremost, I'm insisting on safewords. You can think about it if you need to. There's no immediate rush. And please," Peter adds, holding up a hand with a ghost of a smile in his eyes, "don't try to answer everything at once. We have the time. Does that sound fair?"

* * *

He's gotta dial it down a few levels. Peter is already here so he's obviously interested. Stiles needs to remember that. Peter likes the booty enough to rent out a cozy conference room for them the next fucking day after Stiles had asked. These are all good signs. So all of his interactions have involved sex and this one doesn't -- at least not blatantly. They apparently need to discuss things like responsible adults who want to engage in consensual sex (and Stiles knows it's _completely_ reasonable and it's something he would do if it didn't involve anyone other than Peter fucking Hale).

And Peter just business-Daddy explains that the room is rented for the entire evening and it's all confidential and Stiles isn't some prisoner and while Peter is hoping this 'puts some of his fears to rest' it just amps Stiles up more. While he's not fearful, he's buzzing with energy. Things have been so mundane and controlled for him. This is out of the ordinary. This is crazy (and he almost wishes he could be honest with his friends and dad but no way). Peter leans back and Stiles' dick apparently likes Peter getting down to business.

Stiles listens to each point, making a mental to-do list in his head:

\- What this is

\- What he wants from Peter

\- Expectations

\- Limits

\- Their dynamic

\- Safewords

And then Peter actually attempts to tell him _not_ to answer everything at once and this has Stiles focusing and sitting upright. He likes challenges.

"Okay, so, I'm thinking like causal but regular sex, yeah? Fuck-buddies... Although I guess we aren't exactly friends or buddies?" Stiles almost looks like that's going to get him down but he motors along. "What do I want from you? To explore that 'veritable buffet of vices' that you apparently have." Stiles throws a quick wink. "Amazing sexy times with and without orgasms is my primary goal. I don't want the restrictions of, uh, you know if you were to be a client. I like spontaneity and freedom. I liked texting and calling you. Obviously, this isn't like dating or romantic. You can see or fuck whoever and I'll continue to work." Stiles only pauses enough to catch his breath.

"My limits _are_ the same that I have listed on the site. I don't need anything like emotionally from you. We're both adults. I have work and school and you have work and being rich." Stiles gives a nod and he's about to launch into more when Peter gives him a look.

* * *

Peter suspects the moment after he tells Stiles to _not_ answer everything at once that he's made a mistake. There's a glint of something in Stiles' eyes, and whether it's challenge or pure mania is anyone's guess. Peter watches Stiles sit up, and he can practically see the energy vibrating under his skin as Stiles just up and launches into something that feels like it will be _quite_ the speech. Peter's not disappointed.

Stiles rushes ahead with such _impressive_ memory that Peter can only blink. He's not entirely sure it counts as eidetic memory as there are no pictures or visuals involved, but Stiles' recall is enough to get Peter's eyes narrowing in interest. He'd known that Stiles was smart, and true, recall isn't an indicator of intelligence, but it certainly doesn't hurt. Not many people can do it. Very few of the people that Peter _works_ with can do it. Interest flickers in his gaze, but he does let himself focus on Stiles and on what he's saying, because that _is_ important.

Casual sex. Peter catches a quick change in Stiles' scent when he claims that they're not friends, but it's gone before Peter can dwell on it. Stiles wants to explore their combined sexual freedom and spontaneity. No dating, no romance, open not-relationship. Peter nods, even if he does catch on a few points. A part of him wishes to clarify, but before he can, Stiles rushes ahead, and while the answer about his limits _is_ important, the little comment about Peter being rich is enough to make him shoot Stiles a quick look. To Peter's surprise, it shuts Stiles up for _just_ long enough.

"So far everything seems fine to me, but take a breath before you pass out," Peter comments wryly. "That said, a few points of clarification: You can _also_ see and fuck whoever you want, not _just_ me. You can feel free to text or call me whenever, but if I don't answer, I want it to be clear that I _will_ get back to you when I'm able. I see clients late by times, so it'll be no personal affront. And," Peter's wry little smile grows a little, because he _can_ , in fact, catch _dysfunction_ when he hears it. "While you said that you don't need anything emotionally from me, I _do_ insist on aftercare. That's not optional for me. I also don't have anything against texting or talking for the sake of talking, but yes. Overall, I agree."

* * *

Stiles wants to cover everything because then it would be done and over with. He wouldn't need to worry or fixate on anything. Sometimes biting the bullet is the best course of action to take. But truth be told, Stiles is grateful for the break. While he's not winded, he knows that it's polite to allow Peter time to process and respond. Two-way conversation -- it's a thing. So Stiles stops himself from launching into the last two points.

When Peter's comment comes about taking a breath before he passes out, Stiles blatantly rolls his eyes. Stiles needs to tap into some of his patience that's usually reserved for clients or the elderly. Focus. Peter goes on to clarify that _Stiles_ is allowed to see or fuck whoever as well. Stiles had expected as much, but he still has no plans to get involved with anyone else. He already has his clients and now Peter.

Something that does surprise Stiles is Peter assuring him that he's allowed to text or call whenever and that, even if Peter isn't able to answer, he _will_ get back to Stiles. Stiles' head tilts to the side, thoughtful but he doesn't say anything. Peter finishes up with insisting on aftercare and Stiles gives him a curious look. It's hardly the worst thing Peter could insist on. Peter goes on and mentions texting or talking for the sake of talking and that has Stiles' relaxing some.

Peter agrees with everything. Overall.

Stiles smiles, clasping his hands so he doesn't tap or wiggle his fingers as he continues. "Okay, next! Our dynamic." Stiles clears his throat and his grip tightens. It's obvious he's a little uneasy but Stiles can't do anything about it. If this was during an appointment he could change position or distract but now all he can do is sit on display. He doesn't allow himself to look away from Peter at least.

"Well, obviously I like the whole Daddy-thing, just the names that we've used... I get off on it but I'm not into infantilism or anything like that." Stiles shifts in his seat, praying to not get any more aroused but he didn't get off last night so it's totally _not_ his fault. "I've really enjoyed you being dominant. It's been pretty hot and I do like bottoming for the right partner but... I mean, if we're being honest here, I also like topping too, you know... if you ever have a hankering?" Yeah. Smart. Just mention that he wants to fuck Peter. That'll go over well.

"Scattergories! That's my safeword. Yup."

* * *

Stiles almost seems confused in a few places as Peter speaks, but ultimately he has the patience to hear Peter out properly. Pleased, when Peter lapses back into silence, he offers Stiles a small smile, and it isn't too long after that Stiles smiles back at him. It's a little awkward and jittery and Peter knows that this isn't the easiest conversation for either of them to have, but it's necessary. He's not built his career in law without knowing that terms and conditions are important. He's not about to screw this entire thing over due to being too uncertain or uncomfortable.

Peter watches as Stiles clasps his hands, and while he looks nervous, Peter also notes that Stiles continues on anyway. He listens actively, nodding as Stiles speaks, though his interest does clearly sharpen when Stiles speaks about their dynamic. He'd always wondered... and as it so happens, they are a good fit on that front too. Peter's shoulders relax slightly; he's got no love of infantilism and he's pleased that it's mutual. Yet when Stiles goes on, hesitantly suggesting that he doesn't _always_ bottom, Peter blinks and lifts his chin, thoughtful.

When it comes down to it, he's still an Alpha, and an Alpha submitting is still seen as weak. And yet... there are ways to take submission and turn it around, to repurpose it. Given the way that Stiles immediately looks like he wants to sink into a hole in the ground, Stiles is well aware of how he'd sounded, and so the sudden safeword makes sense. It makes Peter blink, and it makes it _very_ hard not to smile, but Peter nods anyway.

"An interesting safeword, but memorable. I'm not about to forget that one. Scattergories it is. Mine's a little simpler: crossbow." Peter tips his head. "I doubt that will come up in conversation otherwise." Plus they are _exceedingly_ unpleasant. "As for our dynamic, I'm glad we're on the same page. When I call you boy, or good boy, or any iteration of it, it's fond, not a denotation of age. Admittedly I _do_ have a few years on you, but that's not what it's about. It's a power dynamic. One of care. And, _as_ it's one of care..." Peter trails off, thoughtful. He looks Stiles over slowly, as if considering.

"I'm not against the idea of you topping. I rarely bottom, so I can't guarantee an overwhelming desire often, but for a reward or something different? I'm not adverse."

* * *

Okay, so maybe he mentioned something about wanting to fuck Peter. Stiles is sure he's not the only one, okay. Peter has a great ass. It's not Stiles' fault at all. And it feels good to be pushing into a nice tight hole. 10 out of 10 dicks agree. He's sure of it. At least Peter doesn't _look_ scandalized. He looks... Considering-ish? Not that that's a real word, but it fits.

And either way, Stiles has finished. Victory? He's touched on all the topics that Peter had been interested in. Stiles is still half-hard but at least the table is hiding his boner. He _is_ kinda surprised that Peter gives a safeword too. Crossbow. Huh, weird. What would unsettle Peter? Stiles doesn't know where to begin brainstorming on that and he can't even start because Peter just smoothly delves into their dynamic and ensures boy or good boy is not an age thing but a power dynamic of _care_. And Stiles glances down at his coffee, unclasping his hands to take a drink of his latte.

 _Care_. The word sits uncomfortably with Stiles like an imaginable hunch. Thankfully he doesn't have to exist with it too long as he almost sputters when Peter goes onto to share that he's not against the idea of Stiles topping. Like changing things up or as a reward. Stiles swallows his gulp and takes a deep inhale, trying to prevent anything from going down the wrong tube.

Thankfully Stiles manages to _not_ choke on his latte but there's no way Peter hadn't witnessed his reaction. Stiles tries to give a sturdy nod and cling to whatever dignity he has left.

"Well, I'm glad you're not adverse. _I'm_ not averse to your leanings, of course... And I like the idea of it being an eventual reward." Stiles then takes a quick glance around the tastefully decorated room. "So... You said you have this room for a while, right? Any chance you want to lay me out on the table and edge me right here, right now?"

* * *

Peter doesn't need to be a werewolf to be aware of Stiles' growing arousal, but his sense of smell being so sensitive _does_ help. Stiles hadn't gotten off the night before, and Peter knows he has to still be aching or sensitive from what had happened. That he's not already squirming is a testament to his nerves, but when Peter breathes in again, he's not surprised that Stiles' scent is sharper with arousal. It does hit a quick wall when Peter speaks. Something about the mention of their dynamic - the word 'care' perhaps - seems to briefly throw Stiles, but he doesn't linger on it for long.

Instead - and Peter _does_ notice this - he almost chokes. Peter moves slightly, ready to reach over and offer some assistance, but before he can so much as get out of his seat, Stiles suddenly switches his breathing and fights back the rush of flailing that would undoubtedly accompany him choking. He looks embarrassed despite his attempt to remain in control, and Peter _could_ point it out, but why bother? This conversation is intriguing, and it's been an eternity since Peter had a regular _thing_ to look forward to. He doesn't really want to put Stiles on the spot right now. He's too interested in what this means.

And what this _apparently_ means is that Stiles has reached the end of his patience. Honestly, given how much he'd fought this the night before, Peter's not surprised. Deciding to take it at face value (and honestly pleasantly surprised by Stiles' boldness) Peter shelves their conversation in favor of glancing around.

The room has no windows and it has no security cameras as often times confidential meetings take place here. Admittedly, a coffee shop is rarely indicated, but Peter's dealt with enough crooked businessmen to know which shops they've invested in. He's more than happy to reap the rewards, and despite how leery he feels over the idea, he knows this place. He knows that no one will walk in. And as he looks over at Stiles and the hopeful glint in his eyes, Peter tilts his head thoughtfully, then wets his lips.

"There will rarely be a time where I _don't_ want to edge you. But just because I could edge you doesn't mean I'd let you come," Peter says smoothly, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He looks Stiles over again and then pushes his chair back slightly. Instead of standing, Peter gestures to his lap with an expectant lift of his eyebrows. "You have a choice. On the table, or on my lap. Or one after the other. But if it's the table, I _will_ clean it before we leave out of respect for other patrons. It'll be no personal slight."

* * *

Stiles doesn't think he's making a mistake with asking if they can fool around here. After all, Peter hadn't cared when they'd got frisky in the limo. It hadn't just been a handsy feel up either as Peter had let himself be ejaculated on even. This conference room is only semi-private, really. But money can definitely buy privacy and silence so long as Stiles doesn't get too loud, he figures it _should_ be okay. (Because as impulsive and adventurous as Stiles can be at times, he definitely doesn't want to get caught.)

But the _threat_ of getting caught is hot, okay? And Stiles hadn't thought about asking to be edged here. He'd actually expected that they would suffer through the conversation, probably lapse into some B.S. small talk and then split because Peter likely has better things to do with his time than hang out with an eighteen-year-old kid... There's no harm in asking, however.

After he's asked and issues his challenge - because this is a challenge - Stiles watches Peter look around. It then hits Stiles that Peter is actually looking around the room as if judging it fit for the task. When Peter looks back at him, Peter's tongue flicks out to lick his lips and just seeing the tip of that tongue has Stiles feeling arousal twist through him. Peter speaks, confident and silky and Stiles knows immediately that he's going to get his way and he gets harder at the realization. The threat of _not_ being allowed to come is no threat at all as Stiles isn't actually wanting to come tonight. Not yet.

Peter offers his lap or the table but mentions cleaning the table and Stiles' eyebrows draw in. He's not planning on coming, so what would Peter need to--

Oh. His sweat. It's gotta be if he sweats that Peter is going to clean the table. Well, whatever. It's practical. Stiles' face smoothes out.

"I've already been on your lap," he replies easily as he pushes his chair back. Stiles promptly gathers their two cups and relocates them to make room. "I haven't been spread out on a table for you, though." Stiles slips in between Peter and table and he hops up on it, sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over it. He doesn't lay back down. He doesn't know how Peter wants him yet.

* * *

The choice is half-challenge as Peter offers it, and he's not disappointed. While Stiles looks initially confused, it doesn't take him long to understand. Almost immediately after, Peter watches as he stands, takes their coffee cups, and relocates them to another table close by. Often times the tables are pushed together to accommodate more people, but in this case, Peter's quite pleased to have somewhere else to put their coffee. It means that when Stiles hops up onto the table, Stiles winds up being his entire focus.

Peter watches as Stiles situates himself, getting ready. And yes, he's well aware that he'd slept with Stiles not even twenty-four hours ago, but as Stiles settles in front of him, Peter breathes in the scent of his growing arousal, and the small scents that make up _Stiles_ as he is, and he can't help but be enticed. The urge to lean in and taste is present but Peter holds it back. He could, but he wants to edge effectively, and Stiles hasn't even waited a day yet. There's a little more that Peter could do, and now that they've had a conversation, it feels safer overall.

"Over a desk in my office, but true. Not over a table," Peter confirms. He looks up at Stiles and then takes a sizable moment to slowly look him over. Peter's gaze lingers on the clear outline of Stiles' cock in his pants and when Peter reaches up to slide his hands slowly up both of Stiles' thighs, he allows his hands to get _close_ to that outline but never actually touches. Still, feeling the minute twitches in Stiles' stance and the way his thighs flex enticingly is just as good. He keeps one hand on Stiles' hip but allows the other to slide slowly up Stiles' torso, until Peter's thumb finds one of his nipples to press against. He enjoys Stiles' sensitivity. A lot.

"So, you want to be edged and not allowed to come. Do you have any preference for whether I touch you under or over your clothes?"

* * *

Stiles may have started this, but he still feels a mix of giddy-excited-nervousness (which is his own sort of drug). He's never actually fooled around in a semi-public (or is this semi-private) kind of place. This is new. And it's with _Peter_. It's their... second time doing anything 'off the books' and Stiles can't help but be stoked about it.

Casual sex. A friends with benefits, a fuck buddies type of deal minus the fact that they're not really friends... Either way, it's exciting because Peter is actually someone Stiles _wants_ to fool around with. Stiles has enough clients, he doesn't need Peter's money. He'll make this work.

It's a little uncomfortable to be sitting on a hard table like this. He's not crazy-sore from last night, but Stiles actually likes that there's proof that it had happened. Yeah, Peter fucked him and it's like Peter's been with him since then. Peter's eyes look over him slowly and Stiles swallows after licking his lips. God, he really likes Peter checking him out. Stiles drinks up the attention, and that attention only gets better when it turns physical and Peter's hands rub over his thighs but never actually touch his dick. It has Stiles shuddering in anticipation, it's good, it's so good that he's already breathing rougher now.

The teasing has him feeling painfully hard and worked up but the venturing fingers that press against a nipple distract him. Peter then asks for clarification - under or over his clothes - and Stiles has to actually try and think of a logical answer. Stiles flattens out his palms against the top of the table and takes a deep breath.

"I think over the clothes might be - should be - safer?" is what Stiles comes up with finally.

Then again, he'd gotten off in the limo with his pants still on and no direct touch to his dick, but Peter had been under his shirt for that one. Stiles is going to _hope_ that he can pull this off.

* * *

This admittedly does pose some risk, but the risk is mitigated by Peter's reputation here. No one will suspect him of doing anything behind the curtain, so to speak. He's done nothing but conduct business here before and that will not change in the future. For now, Peter's interests have shifted slightly and he doubts he can truly be blamed. Stiles is an interesting man, and while Peter hadn't really been expecting an exhibitionist kink of sorts, it makes sense. Stiles had been perfectly willing to climb onto Peter's lap in the limo, and so this shouldn't really be a surprise.

So Peter allows the topic to rest. He looks Stiles over again, admiring the line of his cock through his pants, and feeling the pebbled hardness of his nipple under Peter's fingers. Peter only needs to breathe in to scent how aroused Stiles is, and with a low hum of satisfaction, he watches as Stiles braces himself before answering. Over the clothes seems like an interesting challenge, and as Peter sits a little straighter in his seat and gives Stiles' nipple a sudden, solid pinch, he thinks he'll enjoy this.

"Over the clothes it is, then. You haven't let yourself come yet, have you? You're _very_ worked up." Peter's other hand smooths out over Stiles' thigh again, pulling the fabric of his pants just tight enough to put some pressure on his cock. It makes quite the interesting visual, if he does say so himself. Peter wets his lips. "It must be uncomfortable, especially after last night."

* * *

Over his clothes. He's got this. He so totally has this. Stiles is going to prove that he can do this. He's asked for it and he's not going to wimp out now. He's not going to come in a damn conference room in a coffee shop. Nope. No way. Not going to happen. He's going to let Peter touch and tease him and work him up and Stiles is going to both enjoy and probably, at times, be distressed by it. It should seem weirder to be into this sort of thing, but somehow it's not. Stiles' just really likes Peter's exacting attention and he wants to push and test himself.

Peter looks him over and Stiles is about to smile because it seems like a good thing to do when Peter chooses to pinch his nipple hard. Stiles jerks, giving a surprised yelp before he promptly closes his mouth to be quiet. He doesn't want any do-gooder to think one of them is hurt. Stiles is breathing harsher, eyes wide as he gazes down at Peter who's still sitting before him.

Peter's comment about him being _very worked up_ has Stiles looking down at the tent in his pants which Peter makes all the more obvious by smoothing out his jeans over his thighs. Stiles doesn't answer immediately. This is... This is the first time they're doing anything after the big conversation. It's new territory. Stiles doesn't need to pretend or try and impress Peter.

"It's... It's a little uncomfortable," Stiles finally admits. "But I can handle it." He's not lying. He very much wants to come through any means necessary as long as Peter is involved. Just not yet. "I had a good time last night," Stiles adds on. "10 out of 10, would invite you over for another round again."

* * *

The way that Stiles jerks and gasps makes Peter's fingers still briefly. He looks at Stiles, admiring the picture he makes, but he still immediately casts his senses wide to make sure that no one had heard. After a few seconds of inactivity, Peter lets his senses refocus on Stiles, where he wants them to be. Quite frankly, he'd _much_ rather focus on Stiles, and on the delicious picture that he makes. While Peter's not about to reach down and undo Stiles' pants, there's nothing that says he can't enjoy the flush to Stiles' cheeks, or the way his clothing is so artfully rumpled around his cock.

Stiles' slow admission draws Peter's gaze. He glances up, the look in his eyes warm and satisfied. Being able to scent the arousal and knowing that Stiles is uncomfortable because of it is _quite_ appealing. Peter nods slowly, his hand passing over Stiles' thigh to draw his pants tight over his cock again. This time, as Stiles admits to having a good time, Peter slides his hand up over Stiles' abdomen, touching languidly.

"I know you can handle this. You can handle this just like you handled me last night. You were good for me then, and you're being good for me now. If you want me to come over in the future, you only need to tell me. But until then, I'm _more_ than happy to take my time with you here."

To prove this, Peter shifts in his chair enough to put Stiles' legs on either side of him. Then, leaning in, he slides both of his hands slowly up Stiles' sides in a gentle massage that ends with a languid rake of his nails down the same path. He repeats it, hoping to settle any anxieties that Stiles might be feeling, and when Peter leans in again, it's to press his cheek to the inside of one of Stiles' thighs, nuzzling in until his stubble can be felt against Stiles' skin.

* * *

There's a bit of a dull ache from wanting to come and knowing that Stiles is going to be denied again. It's uncomfortable, but it _is_ bearable. He'll do this. Stiles has started this all on his own. Peter had never mentioned liking or being interested in orgasm control or denial. Peter actually seems to like getting him off. Stiles has more evidence that Peter is pro-his orgasms than not and yet... And yet Stiles had started this over freakin' text message and kind of out of the blue. Whatever. Peter is still here and interested in him and now they're bone-buddies and Stiles feels emboldened by it.

So when he sees Peter glance up after his comments about last night, Stiles is thrilled by the pure satisfaction he sees in Peter's face. Stiles lets it fill him up, he lets Peter's attention and focus expand from his chest and it feels so good. Peter's hands pull on his jeans again, the fabric bunching up around his erection and Stiles squirms a little just to emphasize the sensation of constriction.

Peter's praise is... It's... Stiles' heartbeat gallops quicker. It's praise and Stiles has heard similar things come from Peter's mouth before (and countless others) but he still fucking loves it. It's not old in the least and it's kinda bizarre because Stiles has always enjoyed being difficult, he's had a penchant for getting into trouble (not that his motivations were ever nefarious). But with Peter, he delights in being good for Peter. (And Stiles is stoked that Peter seems to be on board for coming over again whenever.)

Peter maneuvers his legs, spreading them open and Stiles watches, eyes wide and delighted, as Peter's hands rub against his thighs slowly. That touch doesn't stay especially gentle because a moment later nails rake down his jeans and Stiles licks his lips, trying not to squirm. He fails when Peter just leans in and fucking rubs his cheek to the inside of one of Stiles' thighs. Stiles' hips jerk up and his body tenses before he stops himself from trying to push his crotch into Peter's face.

"Fu-funny how non-sexual touches can be so damn effective," Stiles comments as his hands form into fists by his sides.

* * *

In a sense, perhaps it's cheating to be able to hear the way Stiles' pulse races as soon as Peter's praise has registered, but Peter doubts that anyone would hold him accountable for that. It's confirmation without needing to ask that Stiles truly enjoys the praise, and if it's earned, Peter likes giving it. An unsatisfied partner is a blemish on his own performance in his mind, and if this is what Stiles likes - if this is what gets him off (when it's allowed) then Peter has no issues in allowing it.

Besides, looking up at Stiles, at the way he's watching Peter with wide, expectant eyes, how could he _not_ praise him? Yes, there's more that they have to say, but Peter's not concerned. They now have time and he'll only push Stiles as far as he thinks he can go at any given time. Besides, this is a different type of pushing, and there's quiet delight in Peter's eyes when he watches Stiles squirm at the first slow nuzzle against the inside of his thighs. Peter wonders just how Stiles would squirm were he to bite, and he makes a mental note to revisit that later. He'd only indulged like that once, the first time. At some point, if this continues, he intends to use his tongue again.

"Arousal can form a different sort of filter in the mind," Peter says as he presses a kiss to the inside of Stiles' thighs. It likely can't be felt but the visual will be good. "What we would find odd or normal without the haze of arousal might seem _very_ enticing when sexual intimacy is on the table. Be it with yourself or someone else."

Peter nuzzles again, slowly, and then he slides both of his hands down - not to tease once more - but to take Stiles' clenched fists in his hands and work them open. Peter presses his fingers in against Stiles' palms, rubbing slow circles to remind him to relax. Then he leans in, his chin brushing against the outline of Stiles' cock as he looks up at him.

"Keep your hands relaxed for me. Or, if you do need to hold onto something, hold onto me."

* * *

This isn't the first time Stiles has endured a little heavy petting over his clothes. Still, this is markedly different than what he's used to. Before, there hadn't ever been any stipulations. He could be manhandled, touched and squeezed but the clothing could come off whenever. There also had been no 'do not come yet' quest accepted by him. Stiles prefers to think of it like a game of sorts which makes it more interesting and bearable. This is self-imposed by him and if anything gets crazy or decidedly not enjoyable, he has _Scattegories_ for a safeword too (which he still doesn't think he'll ever use).

If he'd been with a client, Stiles probably wouldn't have made the comment. Stiles would have been more concerned with his presentation, with how he was coming across and sounding. Stiles still cares, he still doesn't want this to get fucked up, but he knows Peter wants him to be genuine. Stiles watches as Peter kisses his thigh and even though he can't feel it, Stiles definitely enjoys the sight. It even makes hearing Peter talk about "sexual intimacy" more manageable. Stiles doesn't even give much of a reaction (because something about that word just gets him).

Peter's hands travel lower but it's not just to touch, no, they reach out and take his clenched hands. Stiles stops clenching when it's clear that that's what Peter wants. Peter's fingers massage his palms and Stiles watches, a little befuddled and a little touched by the gesture. It does help him relax. Peter comes closer, his chin grazing against his restrained cock and Stiles' eyes lock on to Peter as he resists thrusting. All he can do is nod at the suggestion. Keep his hands relaxed or hold onto Peter. Easy enough. Stiles' hands lift and his fingers run through Peter's hair before tightening and licking his lips.

"Let me feel your mouth, kiss me. Kiss my cock."

* * *

Peter still can't really believe that he's doing this, that he's taking such pleasure _in_ doing this. He could push Stiles back, could spread him out on the table like a feast, and a part of Peter is quite tempted to do that, but first things first. This is a risk; while no one is going to walk in, the possibility is always there, so Peter intends to take what he can when he can. He watches Stiles' reactions with open interest, the look in his eyes hooded with interest as he subtly breathes in the thick scent of Stiles' arousal on the air.

He doesn't miss the look Stiles gives him when Peter helps his hands relax their tight clench. Stiles looks at him like he's not sure how to respond, or if he's even supposed to, but Peter doesn't draw further attention to it. Instead he lets Stiles decide what to do with his hands, and when they slowly slide up to relocate into Peter's hair, he hums his satisfaction low in the back of his throat. There's a small tug, a small press, barely-there, but it's as much a request as Stiles' verbal encouragement is. And the sound of it goes right through him, all the way down to his own cock.

"When I let you come, it'll be this and a lot more," Peter says, half-conversational.

He doesn't make Stiles wait more than that, though. With clear interest - one might call it eagerness - Peter eases up further in his chair and leans in, brushing his lips over the hotter outline of Stiles' cock through his pants. The fabric tastes of nothing, and there's no velvet skin or blazing heat, but he can feel a hint of heat, and he's _very_ aware of how he must look. Peter's hands slide to Stiles' hips, bracing them to keep them in place as he kisses a slow path from the base of Stiles' cock almost to the tip. Each kiss is light and fleeting, more for the visual than anything, but when Peter reaches the outline of the head, he parts his lips a little. When he kisses, it's with an open mouth and a small suck. Any dampness from saliva will dry before they need to leave, he's sure.

* * *

Somehow this feels more arousing than the time Peter had legitimately sucked him off during their last appointment. While that had felt amazing (how could it not?), this is all anticipation and them both doing this of their own free will. There's also the thrill of where they're doing this. Stiles has never considered himself to be a prude, but the majority of his sexual practices have been in controlled environments, in private offices or hotel rooms, in rented out lofts. This is a significant step down from those sheltered places.

But this is fucking exciting. And Stiles would never talk to a client like this (save for the one who likes to be dominated). But Peter isn't a client so Stiles can be as filthy as he wants and even that happens to be exciting too. Peter's hair is soft and familiar and Stiles doesn't tear or go crazy with gripping Peter's head. If Peter is to do what Stiles wants, Peter will need some room to work anyhow. Peter at least looks pleased with Stiles' suggestion (command? order? Stiles isn't exactly sure) so that's good.

Peter's words are a promise that Stiles knows Peter's going to keep (he'd fucking better). Peter _is_ going to blow his mind when he finally gets to come. Stiles doesn't get a chance to respond because Peter is making quick work of coming closer and Stiles' focus is drawn down, his eyes watching as Peter's lips graze against the obvious bulge. Stiles concentrates as best he can but he still can barely feel the light press of Peter's mouth. Peter's hands come to hold onto his hips and Stiles finds it kind of nice, like Peter's securely got him.

When Peter begins the journey of kissing along his cock, Stiles lets out a contained, softer groan. The visual is sexy as fuck and only gets more delightfully perverse as Peter's sinful mouth reaches the outline of the tip and actually _sucks._ Stiles' hands fly out of Peter's hair to come and grip Peter's wrists, holding tightly. Arousal flares so sharply that Stiles feels a little light headed. Peter is sucking him through his jeans and boxers and it's about the hottest thing he's ever seen.

"Fuck, yeah," Stiles murmurs and he does push against Peter's mouth, but it's not an all-out thrust. His hands grip tighter. "Daddy looks so good between my legs."

* * *

Many people forget what a visual feast sex is. Peter often finds that as grounding as closing his eyes to enjoy sensation can be, it detracts from the overall sight, and this seems to be a lesson that Stiles is quite enthusiastically getting a crash course in. Peter knows how it looks. He knows that the mental image will linger with Stiles for quite some time, and Peter bites back the reckless urge to rumble a growl, to add in vibrations, to dig his fingers in a little tighter and leave bruises behind.

He might be reckless in _how_ and _where_ he's doing this, but Peter isn't actually about to get caught, either in mercilessly, sexually teasing a young man _or_ in his other secret. So he bites it all back and looks up, watching, listening, and scenting the spike of arousal and Stiles' reactions. He looks _thrilling_.

Oh, there's much more that needs to be said, but Peter can set it aside for right now. He feels comforted that Stiles has a safe word now, and so he lets the lingering thoughts go. He'll find them later, but right now he's _far_ more interested in the curses and the way Stiles' hips lift up against his mouth. It's a seeking gesture but Peter only sucks a little harder, leaving a pointed wet spot over the front of Stiles' jeans.

"Daddy enjoys using his mouth when you're being good," Peter murmurs back lazily. Stiles' hands are tight on his wrists but it's a simple matter to make his decision. Peter slowly slides one of his hands up to Stiles' chest, flattening it there. Then he pushes, gently easing Stiles back with a soft hum of satisfaction. "I think I want you spread out on the table now. Be a good boy and I won't stop. Unless you're about to come."

Peter's smile is more in his eyes, and there's clear mischief in them as he presses Stiles slowly back against the table. Peter finally gets onto his feet and leans over Stiles, but he doesn't abandon what he'd been doing. Breathing in Stiles' scent, Peter leans down to mouth at his cock again as he presses Stiles down against the table with his hand on Stiles' chest. One of Peter's fingers finds the hard nub of Stiles' closest nipple through his shirt and Peter slowly rubs against it - still over the clothes - as he all but feasts on the sensory barrage that is Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

This hadn't exactly been what Stiles thought would occur after their little responsible adult chat was done. He's definitely not opposed to it, however. This is far better than simply going home and fantasizing about Peter (while simultaneously not being able to get off). This is arousing and exciting and fun. His jeans are more than a little uncomfortably tight but it's not like his circulation is an actual issue here. Peter between his legs - _Daddy_ sucking his cock through his clothing - is a far more pressing issue and Stiles likes this issue, yes, he does.

Stiles understands teasing. He understands that the hint of touch and building up anticipation can't be overlooked. Visuals can be a powerful thing as well. Just seeing Peter between his legs is arousing for Stiles. Stiles is used to teasing others, he's used to whispering coyly and touching and leading things because it feels _good_ to be pursued. That's what his clients want. But right now, Stiles is being pursued and the attention and focus from Peter is an indulgence. It's an indulgence that Stiles _shouldn't_ plan on getting used to (and yet hasn't he already?).

Stiles can't feel all that much from the layers between his cock and Peter's mouth, but that's fine. He likes when Peter refers to himself as Daddy so simply, like it's not a big deal, like it's not out of the norm or weird (maybe it isn't?). When Peter decides that Stiles spread out on the table is what he wants, Stiles sees nothing wrong with it. He likes the idea of laying out for Peter, like he's on display. With a hand on his chest, Peter nudges him back and Stiles carefully lowers himself back and settles himself flat on the table, his knees still hanging off the edge.

The table isn't especially comfortable, but hey it's a table, they're flat and not meant to serve as a bed. Peter stands over him but bends down, his mouth coming back to its former pursuit. Stiles strains, enjoying the mounting tension of his body being worked up so perfectly. Peter's hand is firm on his chest and yet fingers rub against a clothed nipple, the barbell being moved and his nipple hardening. Stiles stares up at the ceiling, his muscles flexing as he holds himself back from blatantly thrusting up. Stiles luxuriates in Peter's touch. He arches and moans under his breath, his hands touch along Peter's arm and shoulder because it's difficult to just lay still (and hey, Stiles loves fucking touching Peter).

A couple of times Stiles thinks he's close but then Peter will change something up or stop without Stiles even having to mention it. It's kind of ironic and amazing, but Stiles doesn't have his wits about him to really think on it. Stiles decides to take a chance and he reaches out and grabs onto Peter's closest wrist. He pulls Peter's hand away from his nipples that are now getting sore. Stiles opens his mouth, taking in Peter's index finger and sucking on it. Time for a little payback.

* * *

The danger is that Peter believes he could get used to this. It's as indulgent as it is settling, in a way. Being able to call Stiles, or set something up casually after a bitterly-difficult case and just unwind like this sounds almost too good to be true. Peter doesn't _do_ this. Not seriously, at least. Casual hook ups, or finding someone whose time he can pay for online? Sure, when he has the desire to do it. But a regular, casual thing is almost as impossible to believe as dating would be, but he finds that despite their rough start, this might be able to work. _Dating_ Stiles wouldn't; he's young and asking him to wait for scraps of time would just be cruel. But unwinding with him like this... that's another matter entirely. Peter thinks he could lose himself in it. And as Stiles spreads himself out on the table, he does.

He works Stiles with a single-minded focus, listening to the beat of his heart and breathing in his scent as Peter mouths and sucks at his clothed cock. He plays with Stiles' nipples through his shirt until they have to be getting painful, and whenever he feels Stiles begin to tense, or hears his breathing speed up, Peter stops and leans away, rubbing his cheek on Stiles' thigh or stroking nice and slowly down his torso, grounding him and helping him relax until he's calmed down.

Their coffee is cold by the time that Stiles reaches down for Peter's hand. Peter's fairly sure he's brought Stiles close to the edge three times so far and he's working up to a fourth when Stiles seems to decide that he doesn't want to _just_ let Peter work him up. As before Peter can ask what Stiles is doing, there's suddenly a flare of hot wetness around his finger, and Peter's breath catches audibly. He lifts his head, looking up at Stiles from between his legs, and the sight of Stiles' lips pursed and sucking around his finger goes right to his cock. Peter all but winces at the spike of desire, but that wince quickly fades into a smile that settles in his eyes more than on his lips.

"You little minx," Peter drawls, somewhat breathless, because _his_ slacks are also tented, and have been for some time. He curls his finger in Stiles' mouth, pressing the pad of it against Stiles' tongue just to feel it move. Peter shivers. "You like using your mouth too. _Or_ do you want to give Daddy a taste of his own medicine?" Peter's lips pull into a faint smirk, almost lazy. He leans down, nuzzling his cheek against Stiles' cock. "Show me, then. I remember how good you are with your mouth."

* * *

Like this, it's difficult to _not_ think about what other delightful trouble he could get into with Peter. Being teased and edged here is so fucking hot but it's also _fun_ to be a little deviant. Stiles hasn't ever really been able to let loose like this. He wants more of it. The idea that he can have more, that they can get together again? It still hasn't really sunk in for Stiles, but it's damn invigorating. Stiles thinks about messing around in a car again with Peter. He also remembers that Peter had been interested in seeing him get off to thinking about him... Stiles could also record himself maybe?

There are a lot of possibilities, but right now Stiles lets himself focus on this moment with Peter. He takes Peter's finger into his mouth and he sucks. Stiles wants to play, he wants to keep things interesting for Peter, to keep Peter guessing. Peter's finger tastes clean, with the normal salt-tang of skin. He knows he's caught Peter off guard because Stiles hears the hitch to Peter's breathing.

Peter looks up at him and Stiles raises his head slightly so he can look down. He sees Peter's positive reaction to what he's he's done and a smile is reflected back in Stiles' eyes. He's called a minx and Stiles is more than okay with being called that. Peter's finger moves, the pad of his finger sliding against his tongue. Stiles groans at what Peter says and after he sees Peter's smirk, Stiles lays his head back down, basking in being the reason for it.

He does want to give Daddy a taste of his medicine so Stiles sucks and bobs his head as Peter goes back to teasing him ruthlessly. He swirls his tongue around the finger and mm's softly around the digit. Sucking on Peter's finger at least offers a distraction, but Stiles soon feels the pleasure and the need to come build again. He shakes on the table, breathing roughly through his nose but Peter never pushes him over the edge, he always changes it up.

Stiles only lasts another few minutes before there's an actual ache. But before Stiles can pull off Peter's finger and voice this, Peter's actually stopped. Peter's finger is removed and Stiles blinks dazedly at the ceiling.

"You're a good mind reader," Stiles comments in a breathless voice.

* * *

Peter challenges Stiles, and Stiles does _not_ disappoint. It's an obvious distraction even for him as Stiles sucks at his finger, his tongue quick and lapping and sliding over Peter's finger in a way that simulates being blown so realistically that he can feel his cock ache. It's like he's being blown by proxy, and Stiles doesn't spare the skill he has as Peter works him up again. Perhaps Peter hadn't asked to be edged in response (though he does recall Stiles saying something about it awhile back) but he's not complaining as Stiles gives him his all.

It becomes a sort of challenge to make Stiles falter. Peter manages it on more than one occasion. Once, when he mouths so much at Stiles' cock that there's a clear damp spot on the front, and again when Peter's attention turns to Stiles' nipples, but he keeps his chest pressed against the front of Stiles' pants. It's a slow, languid seduction that makes Peter all but bask in satisfaction, but when he smells Stiles' scent beginning to change, and when he feels the suction around his finger begin to slow down, he correctly assumes that Stiles' tolerance is nearing its end.

Peter _wants_ to get him off. He wants to work Stiles' jeans open and take Stiles' cock into his mouth and let him come. Though, he knows he can't. Stiles likely wouldn't be able to control his volume like that, and besides... Peter's beginning to form plans for that. A little more teasing might not go amiss. So though he wants to do so much more, he reluctantly stops and then slowly draws away. Stiles looks surprised and Peter takes the opportunity to draw his finger back. And regardless of how much Peter wants to do more, Stiles' little comment draws a soft chuckle from him anyway. He shoots Stiles an amused look, then his hands drop down to slowly run along the length of Stiles' torso. Instead of an attempt to arouse, Peter's touch is warm and soothing, helping Stiles come back down.

Only when he feels that Stiles is a little more present does he reach over and slide one hand under his shoulders. With a low hum, Peter gently pulls, urging Stiles to sit up with a soft, "come here." He helps Stiles sit back up, and only when Stiles is comfortable does Peter lean in enough to steal a quick kiss. It's his own form of indulgence, and Stiles' suck-reddened lips taste of temptation.

"I can read body language. How do you feel? Was it too much?"

* * *

Stiles isn't any sort of pro at edging, but somehow Peter seems godly at it. Any time Stiles has done it for someone else, he's paid close attention to body language but also depended on the client being honest with warning him as well. Peter doesn't seem to need any warnings, however. It's pretty crazy but also hella impressive. It almost seems like it had been effortless for Peter.

But Stiles can't really think too deeply or logically about it. He's worked up, aching and uncomfortable, but very pleased, satisfied even. Peter looks amused by his comment and the hand that comes to touch him is noticeably not doing it to arouse him. It still feels good, though and Stiles likes it. Peter's hand almost pets him and Stiles' eyes close as he lets himself calm down. He pictures the tension and discomfort evaporating off of him like water on a hot day.

Peter must deem him calmed down because Peter slides a hand under his shoulder and helps him sit up. Stiles opens his eyes as he's righted and after he shifts to try and get more comfortable, Peter's giving him a quick kiss. He kisses back, content but a little exhausted.

Stiles gives Peter a slightly incredulous look at the reading body language excuse because that doesn't satisfy Stiles. It seems just a little too simple of an explanation. But Stiles doesn't give a retort about it. He looks over Peter, seeing the slight flush to his face and his erection straining his pants and Stiles smirks.

"It wasn't too much - just right as I didn't come," Stiles murmurs cheekily. He slips off the table and looks up at Peter as his hand comes to cup Peter's dick through his pants. "Looks like someone enjoys teasing me."

* * *

The incredulous look is enough to make amusement glimmer in Peter's eyes for a moment. Stiles looks so delightfully disgruntled for a second that Peter's expression practically reeks of fondness. He's quick to tone it down, because despite how many rules he's broken for this man, his relationship with Stiles is budding and casual, and Peter doesn't want to overstep. He's comfortable with where they are, and despite how many questions he still has to ask Stiles regarding the breakdown he'd had before, Peter isn't about to bring it up now.

So he helps Stiles up, and he bears Stiles' incredulity with amusement. It doesn't take long for Stiles to smirk, and when Stiles slips off the table, Peter reaches out to help him, but there's no need for it. Stiles knows _precisely_ what he wants, and it's Peter who is left slightly shocked when Stiles reaches out and his hand cups Peter's cock through his slacks. Immediately Peter's eyes close and he lets out a long breath, and it's by sheer force of will that his hips don't push into the touch. When he opens his eyes, it's to Stiles' cheeky expression. Peter can't help a small smile in response.

"I got to touch you at my leisure," Peter drawls back, a lazy satisfaction in his voice. He reaches up to slide one hand up Stiles' chest, his thumb briefly pausing to press against one of Stiles' nipples before Peter slides his hand up higher to cup Stiles' cheek. "You let me have free rein over what I did to you, and then you took matters into your own hands. Or your mouth, as the case was." Peter's lips quirk into a small smirk. "Of course I enjoyed it. I can't think of a time where I wouldn't have."

* * *

Peter smiles at his observation and Stiles feels an answering warmth bloom within his chest. He likes making Peter smile (and it certainly doesn't hurt that Peter has a gorgeous smile at that). Stiles also likes that Peter's dick is hard even though Stiles hasn't done much other than lie there, twitch and then suck on Peter's finger. Peter actually likes him, or at least is really attracted to him (which is more than good because it's totally mutual).

Stiles' mind is far from his little breakdown. It feels like he's been offered a second chance here with Peter and Stiles wants to embrace it. He wants to live in this moment. It's not too difficult to do as Peter answers him honestly and touches him -- just lightly, just enough to remind Stiles of what had been happening only minutes ago. Stiles doesn't think Peter is bullshitting him either. Peter actually _likes_ touching him, Peter enjoys edging him even if there is no apparent payout.

Stiles could offer a payout, though. He could suck Peter off or use his hand. Peter jizzing in his mouth and him swallowing would be a logical choice too... Stiles is definitely not opposed to the idea. He'd definitely enjoy it too... But he kind of wants to kiss Peter instead. He wants to remind himself that he can do that. So with a smile on his lips, Stiles nuzzles against the hand that Peter has on his cheek before remarking, "let's involve my mouth again."

And without further comment, Stiles is pressing closer, a hand raising to grasp Peter's hip as he brushes a teasing kiss to Peter's mouth.

* * *

Stiles looks _pleased_ , but Peter suspects that the pleasure that he can see goes beyond the obvious at this point. He could merely claim that Stiles is pleased with being effective in a sexual fashion, and Peter would likely be right, but one look at the warmth and satisfaction in Stiles' eyes means that Peter suspects differently. Stiles is _glad_ that Peter finds him attractive, and Peter can read comfort in every line of Stiles' posture. Maybe he's hard and maybe he's restless with a lack of pleasure, but Stiles looks like Peter's given him a gift. How fortunate that Peter views Stiles in the same way.

So while a part of him _is_ expecting Stiles to offer to get him off, when Stiles instead just nuzzles against Peter's palm and then leans in, brushing a kiss over Peter's lips instead, Peter stills for only a moment before his lips curl in a small smile. With a low hum of satisfaction, Peter's thumb strokes along Stiles' cheek, tracing the faint crease there that indicates that Stiles smiles often. He doesn't hesitate to kiss back, soft at first, a slight brush of lips, teasing, learning, and definitely enjoying. Then Peter's free hand slides behind Stiles' shoulder and Peter draws him in closer even yet.

He can feel the heat and hardness of Stiles' cock against his own through their pants, but that isn't the focus. Stiles' lips are soft against his, and Peter tastes them, flicking his tongue against the delicate flesh. Peter has always been a fan of kissing, and this is no exception.

* * *

Stiles has done a lot of kissing in his short life. Some people use too much tongue, others too many teeth. Some people mash their mouths against his and others are light and kittenish. Lipstick can be a drag, same with tobacco-stained facial hair. There's been more mediocre kissing for Stiles than horrible lip-locking moments. Peter is on a different level though. Peter is far better. Uncomparable, really. Peter is confident in his skills, but not cocky (there can be a fine line at times). Peter effortlessly meets the kiss, equally interested in starting slower.

Peter's other hand pulls him closer and Stiles is pliant and willing, crowding into Peter's body. God, it feels good to be up against Peter, their erections pressing against each other. Stiles doesn't rub against Peter though. He closes his eyes and indulges in Peter's kiss instead. Stiles moans softly as Peter's tongue gives its own hello and Stiles isn't shy in licking back.

The kiss doesn't exactly ramp up, but that's more than okay with Stiles. He's not wanting something fast and dirty. He wants to _enjoy_ it, he wants to enjoy _Peter_ too. There's no huge rush, there's no money on the line. Stiles doesn't have to try and think two or three steps ahead to what Peter may want or need. They've both agreed to this - to hooking up casually - it's no longer a client and escort deal. So Stiles kisses Peter and the tips of their tongues meet and tease. Stiles pulls away, his eyes opening as he smiles at Peter before going back in and pecking fleeting kisses on Peter's mouth.

* * *

Kissing isn't an indulgence that Peter allows himself often, mostly due to a miscommunication between what he wants and what his partner wants, though sometimes due to hygiene as well. Maybe he can't get sick, but there's the matter of senses and he isn't really interested in kissing someone who hasn't afforded him common courtesy. Though Stiles is different. He tastes vaguely of the coffee he'd been drinking, but there's something else that is strictly _Stiles_ that makes Peter take his time and savor. Perhaps they still need time to talk, and despite how sure Peter is over why Stiles had been upset, he still wants to hear it from him. But he's gotten enough information from Stiles today, definitely enough to go on. So he indulges.

He kisses Stiles like it's not a race, like this _is_ the indulgence that Peter thinks of it as. He feels Stiles steadily relax against him and his hold tightens accordingly, and when Stiles moans softly, Peter makes a small sound of acknowledgment and draws him in closer yet.

They kiss lazily, unhurried, and as good as it feels, it _does_ calm the desperation of arousal that Peter feels. He's still hard, and he believes he'll definitely get off later, but this is far more enjoyable than anything else they could have done. So when he finally draws back and breaks the kiss, it's to send Stiles a lazy, satisfied little smile that's more in his eyes than on his lips, though he isn't holding anything back. Peter slides his hand up Stiles' back slowly, pressing his fingers into the muscles there, idly helping him relax.

"You've done _very_ well in holding yourself back today. I think... another three days or so. If you can make it that long without coming, Daddy will make _sure_ to give you a reward. Do you think you can do that for me?"

* * *

Kissing Peter is fucking nice. It's playful and more than enough to keep Stiles interested, but not get him overexcited. It's still an uncomfortable experience to _not_ be getting off, but Stiles has committed to this and he's been doing good and being Peter's good boy and that shit matters to Stiles. He wants more of it. He wants to impress Peter in this and prove that he's disciplined enough to see this through.

Under normal circumstances, Stiles would never have embarked on something like this. Then again, given his life and job, there isn't much normal that he's been doing. Somehow meeting up for coffee and fooling around with Peter is one of the more normal experiences. And making out feels normal. He presses in close and Peter holds him firmly. Despite the evidence of their arousal, Stiles doesn't grind against Peter's dick. They're hard, erections exist, but they're together and kissing and it's no big deal.

It's Peter that pulls away, their lips mutually wet. Stiles' eyes are a little droopy with pleasure but he can totally make out Peter's obvious satisfaction. Stiles leans back into the touch paid to his back, strong fingers giving him a bit of an impromptu massage. Peter tells him he needs to last another three days and then _Daddy_ will give him a reward. Stiles bites his bottom lip to hold back the groan that wants to slip out.

"I can do that for you," Stiles confirms, his gaze softening as he looks at Peter. Yeah, he's curious about what the reward will be, but he's not about to ask because doesn't really want to know. He wants anticipation to climb and he wants to trust that Peter will take care of him.

He then swallows a moment later and seems to come out of it. "I-I should get going and leave you to the cleanup. After all, you have a reputation to care about." Stiles gives Peter a sassy grin before playfully pushing him back with a hand to Peter's chest.

* * *

There's something about the smile on Stiles' face that makes Peter want to lean in and kiss him again. He considers it for no reason other than the room _is_ booked for as long as he needs it, and Stiles certainly has nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to kissing. However, it's getting late and Stiles needs to be able to make it back to his apartment in time. Plus Peter can scent how thick Stiles' arousal is on the air and he knows the limit for teasing, at least in person. So while he does want to sit down and pull Stiles down onto his lap, he doesn't. Instead, he soaks in Stiles' grin and the softer look in his eyes and nods, a pleased smile in his own eyes.

It takes Peter a moment to remember to _let_ Stiles push him back a little, which admittedly is likely due to his own level of distraction. He does remember in the end, though, and as Stiles playfully shoves him back, Peter allows a small smirk to play at his own lips. He chuckles to himself and reluctantly draws his hands away from Stiles' back, taking a small step back in order to let Stiles have free access to the door of the conference room.

"Yes, I do. Make sure to pull your shirt down; your... _interest_ is obvious, and as much as I'd _love_ that particular reputation, I do like the coffee here. Now," Peter adds, reaching out with one hand to give Stiles' ass a quick, light slap with the palm of his hand. He goes as far as to wink. "Remember. Three days. Do you need a ride back to your apartment?"

* * *

Stiles is damn pleased by everything. Things are going swimmingly, all right? Their little important and somewhat awkward talk hadn't been _that_ bad. Stiles had survived it. They have their agreement worked out. And then Peter edging him on the table? It'd been beyond sexy. Stiles is sure he's going to think about it later and jerk off to it -- you know, when he's free to and he can't wait to enjoy the memory more thoroughly.

He pushes Peter to be playful and create a little distance because Stiles feels like he needs the space to decompress and process everything (if that's even obtainable). He knows if he stays any longer with Peter, his dick probably never will go down (which can be a major oww). Stiles also doesn't want to be tempted to stay any longer with Peter either. For example, if Peter gives him a ride, something might happen in the backseat or Peter might invite him over?

Stiles knows he's gotta grab his lukewarm coffee and scram though. He wants to get to his apartment and just have a moment to breathe and flop on his bed and pinch himself. Peter's comment about pulling his shirt down because of his _obvious interest_ takes Stiles out of his own head. A friendly spank to his ass and a wink gets him scrambling to do just that, adjusting his dick in front of Peter and then pulling his shirt down.

Three days. Stiles nods. And then he shakes his head. "No, no ride. I wanna walk this off," Stiles blurts out. "You're kind of distracting, yeah? I'll text ya later."

Stiles throws Peter a smile before grabbing his drink and bolting as Peter bids him goodbye.

* * *

It's simple to get Stiles out of his own mind. The look on Stiles' face is obvious, and a simple comment and a little spank to Stiles' ass has him mobilizing in ways that Peter finds himself oddly endeared by. Stiles quickly snaps back to himself and Peter watches as he pulls himself back together, and then reaches down to visibly adjust himself. Peter admires the line of Stiles' cock in his jeans before the hem of Stiles' shirt obscures it from view, and Peter finds himself hoping that Stiles makes it to three days. It _is_ a lot to ask for someone so sexually active, but Peter wants to learn where Stiles' limits are.

Stiles is quick to dismiss the idea of a ride, but he doesn't do so in a way that is insulting. Instead, Peter's amusement only grows, and as Stiles promises to text him later, Peter lifts a hand to wave him off, bidding him goodbye. Stiles hastens out, and Peter stands there for a moment, wetting his lips and chasing the taste of Stiles on his lips still. He lets himself live in that moment, but it isn't long before he's turning back to the table and his own coffee left behind.

There's a bathroom in the back of the conference room and Peter ducks inside to grab some damp paper towel in order to give the table a quick, courteous wipe down. There's nothing that had really been left behind, but it's the courtesy of the matter. Besides, it doesn't take long. Peter manages to clean up easily, and then goes to wash his hands and quickly check his appearance in the bathroom mirror. Stiles hadn't really said one way or another if Peter looked presentable, but he does stop to fix his hair and the lay of his suit before making his way out.

He's still a little hard when he exits the conference room, but the artful tuck of his dress shirt helps to obscure it. The employees are as kind as ever, asking politely-interested questions that Peter answers without fail. It's comfortable and easy, and he makes a point to leave another large tip behind before walking out and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He's still got a few hours left in the way, after all, and Peter _does_ have work to catch up on. Unfortunately, duty still calls.


	7. All gone well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes the idea of Stiles wondering and squirming. It reminds him of all the times he's made Stiles squirm in the past, reminds him of how he'd looked spread out on the table at the coffee shop. It's a pleasant memory. Just as pleasant as the first time he'd hired Stiles, maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy... °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Next chapter we return to our regularly scheduled dirty yummy smut & a surprise~

The walk back to his apartment is a little uncomfortable seeing as he has half a stiffie, but Stiles ignores it to the best of his ability. He has the lukewarm coffee in his hand and likely a dopey ass grin on his face, but it can't be helped. Despite the discomfort, he feels kinda float-y. It's a bit like a movie--

No. No, it isn't. Stiles is not going to be starring in Pretty Woman and Peter Hale is not going to save him from his crummy life. This is going to be like a modern take if anything. Stiles can get by on his own. He has been and this is what he's going to be doing during his free time. He's going to be fooling around with Peter. It's a forward-thinking progressive arrangement for two adults. Yep. Exactly. This is an adult arrangement and Stiles is going to do great with it.

He texts Lydia when he gets home.

[ _It's official i'm done with feelings._ ]

[ _They're totally overrated and instead i'm doing a sexy adult arrangement w Mr. Hot Professional himself!!_ ]

[ _Sexy adult arrangement?]_ She messages back in fifteen minutes after Stiles has stripped down to his boxers.

[ _Yes... like a casual hook up thing for fun and no strings attached._ ]

[ _Isn't that what you guys were doing in the beginning?_ ] Is her response and Stiles frowns at the text. Lying sucks but she's the only one that knows about Peter and Stiles wants at least one person he can gush to about Peter. He deserves one. But she's not wrong either. It is kinda how Stiles phrased it and then he admitted to possibly catching feels and wanting it to be over. She doesn't know that the complication had resulted because of Peter being a client.

[ _Yeah well i got over my potential feelings and now i'm embracing the fun bone zone :D_ ]

[ _Oh, Stiles..._ ] He can practically hear the fond exasperation oozing from the text.

* * *

It takes Peter almost two days to realize something he definitely should have taken into consideration before issuing the three-day challenge to Stiles.

He's at his office, the evening sun setting just beyond the swoop of the curtains that Laura had forcefully drawn earlier that morning when Peter had been dragging. He'd been exhausted after working past two in the morning, but she'd not held much - if any - sympathy, telling him it had been his choice (true) and that he needed a vacation (also true) but that he wasn't on one now. When he'd grumbled his protests, she'd just sent him a cooler stink-eye and had then ripped the curtains open, making Peter curl in on himself but unfortunately also wake up with the glare of the sun on his face (and his laptop screen).

The memory flickers idly in his mind as he glances out of the window, looking at the tops of a few surrounding buildings, and the hint of the skyline in the distance. It's blocked in places by distant buildings, but Peter eyes the edges of gold that surround the clouds, as well as the dark pink that is slowly edging to violet and blue as the evening falls. Idly he fiddles with a pen on his desk, clicking the end of it, spinning it around his fingers, and clicking it again as his mind wanders. The sky had been rather similar when he'd first arrived at the conference room to wait for Stiles to show up before. Peter remembers using it as a distraction, but despite his nerves over the direction of the conversation, it had gone well.

It's _all_ gone well, he's pleased to recall. Stiles has texted him a few times since, and when Peter's not been swamped with work, he's replied. It's nothing extreme as of yet; Peter likes the idea of Stiles wondering and squirming. It reminds him of all the times he's made Stiles squirm in the past, reminds him of how he'd looked spread out on the table at the coffee shop. It's a pleasant memory. Just as pleasant as the first time he'd hired Stiles, maybe more.

But just as the thought hits him, the _realization_ comes out of nowhere and bowls him over. Peter's pen stops clicking and he blinks. Then understanding dawns and his eyes widen.

With a soft curse under his breath, he reaches down for his phone, slipping it out of his coat pocket. Peter pulls up Stiles' contact - where the last message appears to have been some sort of kissy-face emoji that Peter thinks he received while he'd been exhausted the night before - and quickly types out his message.

[ _Stiles, do you have any clients booked for the next few days? I forgot to ask. I wouldn't want this challenge to interfere with your work._ ]

* * *

This is his life now. Stiles doesn't know how long it will last for, but Peter is still texting him and they're still on. Peter has fucked him and is still interested. This is good. It is. Stiles hasn't had a lot to be excited about other than the end of the semester and Christmas, but the addition of Peter is something he _is_ excited about. The impending deadline looms over him and every once in a while Stiles pops a boner but he ignores the arousal.

Getting off with Peter will be his reward and Stiles wants that. Three days... It's not that long. But then Stiles starts wondering if it's three complete days he has got to wait - and then the next day is coming time - or is it on the third day? Stiles doesn't want to appear impatient or obsessive, so he doesn't ask. He doesn't text Peter too often either, but it's more than a few times during the day. It's a comfortable existence, really. A few times Stiles thinks it would be more convenient to call or ask to call Peter, but he doesn't let himself. They're both busy, after all.

Because it's not as if Peter is the end-all, be-all in Stiles' life. He still has to finish off his semester and he makes time to connect with his dad, Scott, and Lydia too. Stiles also likes to veg because every college student needs a few hours here and there to mini-binge on Netflix.

When Peter's text comes, Stiles is watching Jessica Jones. He makes it a whole seven minutes before pausing to read it. He doesn't know if he's touched or weirded out that Peter is inquiring about his other clients and not wanting to complicate things. Stiles really should have thought of his other clients sooner. Huh. He double checks his schedule before shooting off a text.

[ _I do have a client but i won't be getting off so no worries :P_ ]

* * *

It's something that Peter should have anticipated before, but his focus hadn't been on Stiles' time outside of when Peter might see him. It's a failure on his part that he can acknowledge, which rankles as Peter's one of the most detail-oriented people he knows. Stiles' clients. Peter hadn't even thought of Stiles' work, particularly not in the same vein as what they'd done, but it does stand to reason that Peter had indicated that any orgasm was off the table. But while the thought appeals, and while there is a small voice of satisfaction in the back of his mind at the thought of Stiles not getting off with his clients, Peter kicks the musing away immediately. He's not that guy.

Stiles doesn't respond immediately. He sometimes does, but this time he doesn't. Peter half-pays attention to his phone as he waits, and he tries valiantly to turn his attention back on the document he'd been going over, but it feels like a lost cause. He's far too concerned with what this impromptu challenge might be costing Stiles that it's hard to focus on the satisfaction he'd felt before. So when the phone vibrates a few times to indicate a text message, Peter abandons his attempt to look busy in favor of checking the message.

It's... Peter frowns to himself for a moment. It's a good answer, and a bit of a relief to know that this hasn't messed up Stiles' workload, but despite his earlier satisfaction, the thought of Stiles intentionally denying himself with other people also doesn't sit well with Peter. He considers it, drumming his fingers on the top of his desk as he tries to sort out what he even wants to say.

[ _I can't say that I'm not pleased, but will not getting off with your clients get you in trouble? I'd rather avoid that if it's an eventuality. I can shorten the time constraints.]_

* * *

Stiles isn't an escort because he's some liberated sex-freak (not that there's anything wrong with an active sex life!). For him, it's ridiculously good money for the time put in. Now, Stiles knows that this isn't the case for many sex workers out there. Those with shitty pimps or drug addictions or if they're homeless and desperate... yeah, he doubts being a prostitute is their preferred job. People like that are just trying to get by. Stiles is trying to get by, too, he just wants to squirrel away his extra money and not need to bother his dad or take out as much in student loans. There is a method to his madness.

Peter may be a thing - a personal pursuit - for him, but Stiles can't forget about his clients, he can't fuck up his job. They're the ones paying his bills, after all (although Peter had also been one of them). Stiles hadn't even considered his weekend when Peter had given him the challenge. For once, Stiles had just been like any other normal boy involved with an older sexy professional man who he's letting edge him. See, completely normal!

Stiles' stomach grumbles and he gets off his bed, leaving Netflix behind and taking his phone into the kitchen. Time to quest for food. He's in the process of debating between hot dogs in his macaroni and cheese or a hot dog on the side when Peter's text comes through. This time, Stiles reads it immediately.

[ _Most of my clients don't exactly care if i cum. It's about them not me yeah?_ ]

And that's why Peter had been so different; Stiles doesn't state this, however.

[ _Anyway should i have hotdogs IN my mac n cheese or on the side? What do u think?_ ]

* * *

Peter doesn't even register the frown that apparently jumps onto his face when Stiles' first text comes in. Peter reads it, and while a part of him does feel relieved over knowing that he's not compromised Stiles' livelihood, Peter can't really imagine the psychology that goes into people who desire sex with someone without wanting to give pleasure back. It's a transaction; it's nothing mutual, yes, but Peter can't fathom being so callous.

He doesn't even realize that he's frowning until his phone screen times out and goes black. He catches a glimpse of the furrow on his brow reflecting back at him for just a second before the screen lights up again with Stiles' second text.

And just like that, despite Peter's small roller-coaster of a dilemma and his subsequent issue with people's carelessness, he has something else to focus on. Namely what apparently passes for food as far as Stiles is concerned. Peter grimaces as politely as he can, but there's a note of distaste in his frown as he pulls up the messenger again, his laptop forgotten on the desk beside him.

[ _Truly their loss. Getting you off was one of the highlights of that first evening for me._ ]

It feels important to acknowledge that at least, particularly when Peter follows it up with a second text immediately.

[ _But as for what I think? I think you should eat some REAL food. I'm fairly certain that macaroni and hot dogs are so processed that they'll still be around when the next Ice Age rolls around._ ]

* * *

Stiles sees nothing wrong with what he's stated about his clients in relation to him not getting off. Stiles doesn't want to have the expectation to orgasm during his appointments as that shifts the focus away from pleasing the client. A happy client is a client that will re-book and Stiles needs that. Plus, most of his clients aren't attractive. They're not hideous or anything, but it's work. Until Peter, Stiles had never been into any of them.

Standing in his meager kitchen with a box of KD out on the counter and a package of hot dogs beside it, Stiles doesn't feel shame over admitting his less than nutritious cooking pursuit. Hot dogs have some protein content! And every once in a while he does eat his veggies. Mac 'n cheese is at least a step up above ramen (that's what Stiles is sticking with). He's just glad he has food to begin with. Stiles doesn't want to be the poor starving college kid. No thanks.

Peter's first text has Stiles making a thoughtful expression. Getting him off had been a highlight? Sounds like Peter, but it's still strange to know that Peter had been so damn into it -- into _him_. He doesn't have much time to think about it because Peter is answering his question. Stiles feels a bit judged, but not too much.

[ _Watch out because now u sound like a real dad..._ ]

Stiles decides to be cheeky and sends off: [ _If ur so worried u could order me some food…_ ]

* * *

Peter knows that being so open with his opinions is likely not fully welcome. They might have tentatively started something together - not even a true relationship, but definitely something casual - but that doesn't mean that Peter has any sort of claim on Stiles, his time, or his preferences. Yet the thought of Stiles legitimately asking him for his opinion on food so processed that it'll outlive them all sets something niggling about in Peter's instincts. He only allows himself the distant thought that he's very glad that Laura can't read this conversation. He can practically hear her _really, Uncle Peter?_

If Stiles is offended by Peter's mild judgment, he doesn't show it. At least... not overtly. Peter's expression pinches a little at being referred to as a 'real dad', but he can't really argue it, much as he'd like to. But just as he's he's trying to figure out how to formulate a response that won't sound too suggestive, Stiles' second text comes in and Peter's eyebrows lift.

It's his instincts that catch him off guard, something sharper and intent settling into his bones. He blinks at the surge in his chest, half-warm, half-insistent, and it takes him a moment to realize that it's much like the same feeling he gets when Derek or Laura need something from him. It's instinctive. Peter doesn't really have a say. That's what he's going with, anyway. Before he can talk himself out of it, he's already sent off his next text, perhaps a little more interested than before.

[ _All right. What do you like that has some actual nutritional value?_ ]

* * *

Oh, Stiles knows that Peter is judging his supper options, but Stiles doesn't particularly care enough to get offended. He's an adult, he can decide what he wants to eat. He also chose to share it and invite Peter's opinion so even if it isn't overwhelmingly positive, he can't be upset over it. There are definitely worse options out there too.

Inviting Peter to order him food implies that Peter would pay for it. Stiles can afford to order in, but he hasn't budgeted for it. Normally ordering delivery is for a celebration or reward from finishing a grueling project or a good test mark. While many of his delivery options are tasty and easier than cooking, it gets hella expensive and impractical to order in too often. Is Stiles a little concerned his suggestion may be taken the wrong way? A little bit, but he doesn't scramble and take it back and apologize.

And Peter just up and agrees like it's no big deal... and maybe it's not?

[ _Mexican, italian, chinese, north american cuisine... I like food ok? Don't know if i like seafood though_ ]

* * *

Peter considers the options that Stiles replies with critically. He's not certain what Stiles has on the go for later that evening, so something too heavy likely won't sit well with him, but too light and he won't be able to eat enough. Much as Peter enjoys lighter fare by times (much to Laura's horror) he doubts that Stiles would be in the same boat. So while he considers it, Peter turns his attention to his laptop once more and quickly brings up the menu from a restaurant he deals with often.

As he's scanning the menu for options that fit the bill, he glances back at his phone. With half of his attention on the phone, Peter types back: [ _Have you not had seafood before? Sushi is fairly popular around here._ ]

Which does spark a bit of an idea. Peter reaches for his work phone (and tells himself it's so the business doesn't get his cell number instead of the fact that he'd like to keep Stiles' texts open) and dials the restaurant in question. He could always order online, but he finds that speaking to the staff out loud tends to lend more weight to his requests.

[ _Are you comfortable with me giving a driver your address for delivery?_ ] Peter adds on, because it does seem important.

* * *

Stiles can admit that he is curious about how this is going to play out. What will Peter go with? Something with a flourish or something hearty? And what if Peter decided to be a douchebag and actually make him pay? As amusing as that would be, Stiles doubts that this is going to go down like that. Besides, from what Stiles has seen Peter isn't stingy with his money. Escorts and limos and huge ass properties? Yeah, Stiles is pretty sure that Peter isn't going to go cheap-o on him.

He puts away the box of Kraft Dinner and hot dogs and opts to drink some water in the meantime as now he's going to have to wait for food to be delivered. Stiles' stomach gurgles unhappily at the water, clearly demanding real sustenance, but whatever. Patience is a virtue and free food is fucking fantastic.

When Peter texts back, Stiles screws up his face. His dad had been the type that preferred burgers and steak or meat and potatoes. Seafood is practically like eating brains or balls to Stiles -- foreign and weird, but he's willing to try it for Peter.

[ _Haven't had it and yeah u can give out my address as long as it brings me a bounty of food as a result._ ]

* * *

Sushi tends to be a hit-or-miss. Peter gives honest consideration to the risk it might take, but ultimately he decides to go for it. It's not a heavy meal that will settle and turn to lead in the stomach, but it's filling enough that Stiles won't be hungry again in an hour. Even so, after getting the confirmation, Peter turns his attention to his work phone and the woman patiently waiting for him to place his order. It's a simple matter; she knows him, they chat back and forth for a minute or so, and she's only slightly surprised by the address he winds up giving.

He pays over the phone, complete with tip, and gives her the same directions that Stiles had given him when he'd let Peter into his apartment. The driver will need to know, after all. After getting the details - and promising to keep the receipt out of the food containers to keep Stiles in the dark about the cost - the lady on the phone gives him a cheery farewell and, smiling, Peter hangs up.

[ _Consider the bounty on its way. About 40 minutes or so. The driver will buzz in so that you can let him up.]_

Peter smiles to himself, oddly satisfied, and he closes the menu on his laptop. He'd played it a little conservatively, perhaps, going for the tried and true as far as sushi is concerned. However, he'd made a point to also include miso soup and tempura for extra flavors, plus an order of well-seasoned beef rice in the event that Stiles decides he doesn't like the sushi after all.

* * *

It dawns on Stiles that this isn't exactly a no strings attached casual type of behavior. Peter worrying about his eating and Stiles telling him to order him food is... Is what exactly? Sweet? Bizarre? Stiles doesn't know. But hey, he's getting free food out of the deal so where's the harm? Peter apparently likes making him feel good too. This is another one of those instances. Why shouldn't Stiles encourage it? Stiles isn't being underhanded or manipulative. It's symbiotic for them.

As he goes to his room to pull on a hoodie, Stiles wonders if Peter has eaten. He knows Peter is a workaholic and is likely still at work. There's probably a good chance that Peter hasn't eaten. Should Stiles care though? Is it any of his business? (No.) Peter could get annoyed. Maybe it would be condescending? Fuck it. Whatever.

[ _I bet u that u haven't eaten. Order some food too? We'll have an eating party!_ ]

* * *

Peter doesn't focus on what this could appear to be. Frankly, he doesn't care. 'No strings attached' doesn't mean that he has to treat Stiles like property, or like a being that only comes into existence when Peter wants to fuck him. He enjoys Stiles' wit and charm, and despite his questionable food choices, Peter is endeared to him at very least. He doesn't think anything of what he's done; he's merely pleased that Stiles will be fed.

So when Stiles' answering text comes in, Peter is honestly caught off guard. At first, he checks to make sure that it isn't Laura he's been texting, but no. Laura makes use of significantly more emoticons and all-caps. Stiles might use text-speech, but at least he rarely screams over text. Peter's frown is thoughtful; for a moment he feels his instincts still in his chest, like even they are confused over whether Stiles' request is offensive or oddly sweet. In the end, Peter opts for the latter.

He only feels slightly odd when he calls the restaurant back up, and immediately the woman is concerned, wondering if there's an issue with the order. Peter quickly assuages her fears and instead explains that someone is insisting he eat as well.

The staff at the restaurant know all about Laura. Understanding filters into the woman's voice on the phone, and Peter simply doesn't correct her. He orders his food and thanks her, and only then does he pick up his phone again.

[ _Already looking to keep me fed. My niece would love you. Done and done. We should be getting our food around the same time._ ]

* * *

It just makes sense for Stiles to bug Peter about eating too. If Peter wants to quasi-judge him for his apparent poor nutritional choices, Stiles can return the favor and nag Peter about not eating because he's pretty damn certain that Peter hasn't eaten yet. Yeah, there's a risk in him coming across in a bad way, but most risks have paid off with Peter. Despite Peter being well-off, he's never been uppity toward Stiles. Peter is actually pretty relaxed.

Stiles busies himself in cleaning off his desk for his supposed incoming bounty. He's a tad concerned that Peter hasn't texted him yet so when the text finally does come, Stiles actually jolts. He grabs his phone from his pocket and he reads over the text. The mention that Peter's niece would apparently love him brings a smile to Stiles' face.

Stiles sends a thumbs up emoji.

In an impressive forty minutes, Stiles is buzzing up a delivery guy from a restaurant that he's never heard of. There is definitely a bounty as there are multiple bags and delicious smells wafting from them. Stiles thanks the delivery guy and tries to tip him but apparently Peter has already taken care of that. He arranges all the containers on his desk before snapping a selfie with the so-called bounty behind him.

[ _What should i try first? It all smells good!_ ]

* * *

It doesn't take that long for the food to actually arrive. After Stiles' response - a simple emoji - Peter takes it to mean that he's doing something. Stiles often sends a way to carry on the conversation unless he's busy, so Peter doesn't mind waiting for the food to arrive. He's fairly certain that it's what will eventually spark more conversation. Besides, though he's somewhat loath to admit it, he is hungry. He hadn't noticed until he'd placed the order, but it's likely been a few hours since he'd eaten anything, and he has to applaud Stiles for his determination. Peter can appreciate forwardness.

The food arrives with time to spare, as Peter's work is closer than Stiles' apartment is. Still, after tipping the delivery man and chatting a little back-and-forth, Peter brings his food back in, sets it up, and idly picks away at more of the work he'd been doing in the last thirty minutes or so.

When Stiles' two messages chime, Peter reaches for his phone, and his expression brightens with interest when he sees a picture attached. The selfie is amusingly cheesy, but that's Stiles in a nutshell, Peter is finding. Without much effort, Peter takes a simple picture of himself with his own food. It's much less dynamic, and far more organized with the food already laid out on his desk, but he has a feeling that Stiles will appreciate it.

[ _Try the miso soup or the tempura first. It should be labeled properly for you. But if you'd rather be bold, you could start with one of the maki rolls. It'd be a quick way of determining whether you enjoy sushi or not._ ]

* * *

Admittedly, the selfie is cheesy but whatever. It's proof that he has the food and that he will be eating said food. Various flavors waft up and it all actually smells really good. Stiles had expected that seafood or sushi would smell _really_ fishy. It's a pleasant surprise and it has Stiles' stomach giving a happy rumble that there is sustenance for him to now partake of.

As he has numerous options to start with, it makes sense to ask Peter where to begin. He has a bunch of containers open and there's rice and assorted sushi and even soup? A bit of everything, apparently. When Peter actually sends him a pic back Stiles is left grinning and pleased. And Peter looks good. A little tired, but he's in a suit and in his office and Stiles' dick remembers what happened in that office.

Stiles clears his throat and tries to re-focus on the actual text sent to him. Labels? Oh. Right. There are labels on each container. Stiles takes out the spoon and tries the miso soup. It's not his favorite thing, but it's not bad. He then goes for tempura... Which seems to be deep-fried vegetables and shrimp coated in this light flaky deliciousness. Stiles eats three pieces before remembering he should let Peter know.

He selects a piece of shrimp tempura, opens his mouth and then proceeds to snap a pic of him performing fellatio on it. He's snickering as he sends it to Peter.

* * *

Stiles doesn't send a reply immediately, but Peter isn't concerned. While a part of him does muse over how much he'd have liked to have _seen_ Stiles' reactions, that isn't what this gesture had been about. Frankly, Peter would have done the same for anyone in his pack had they announced their intention to eat hot dogs with their processed-cheese pasta. Peter rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he turns his attention to the food placed in front of him. He unwraps the chopsticks - not cheap wood, but something that looks far more hand-crafted - and then opens the closest container of sushi. Peter enjoys the tobiko and the fresh salmon the most. As he turns his attention to his computer, he doesn't notice that he'd thought of 'Stiles' and 'pack' in the same sentence.

It's a few minutes later when Peter's phone chimes. Peter looks up, chewing thoughtfully, and he takes a moment to finish typing a little more into the requisition he's writing for the police department, but then he reaches over for his phone, swallowing.

As it turns out, it's a good thing he does. The picture that Peter receives is... telling. It is also _so_ Stiles that Peter suspects that he would have choked on laughter had he not already swallowed. Eyes bright with amusement, he turns the brightness up on his phone and then enlarges the picture, looking down at the image of - yep - Stiles _fellating_ shrimp tempura. His cheeks are hollowed out, his lips pursed, and despite the sheer ridiculousness of the image, he does look good. Peter definitely doesn't let himself think of the last time Stiles' cheeks had been hollowed out like that. It feels like a lifetime ago.

[ _You're impossible_.] Peter sends back, shaking his head fondly. But, seeing as tone doesn't come across well in text, he adds: [ _I think seafood is a win. I can give you and your shrimp a little alone time if you'd like, provided that you be good and eat the rest of your food_.]

* * *

No, pretending to suck the brains out of this piece of shrimp tempura isn't classy, but Stiles has never cared for class in areas such as this. If Stiles is going out with a client, he can be certain to behave and be on his best behavior. Right now he doesn't need to be and it's amusing to him and he's pretty sure Peter will find it entertaining as well. Life is potentially too short to not jokingly blow your food every now and then. He never claimed to have highbrow humor anyway. Gone is any concern about whether or not this food thing is weird. It's done and Peter has food now so what's the problem?

Being called impossible is a good thing, right? Stiles is taking it as such. Peter proves it's fine by his follow up text and Stiles laughs softly around his mouthful of shrimp tempura. He doesn't need a room with his shrimp. He eats another piece that turns out to be zucchini before he eyes the assorted sushi up. It almost looks like art.

[ _No no i'm ok. It's already being dissolved in my stomach._ ]

He selects a roll that's labeled as California and gives it a look. He's pretty sure these are done in a whole bite so he pops it into his mouth, chews thoughtfully and then swallows.

It's actually good. He then types out his report:

[ _California roll is a success. Thought i wouldn't like seaweed but u can't actually taste it so phew_ ]

Stiles then sends another text: [ _Send me another pic? You look cute tonight xo_ ]

* * *

That this is a conversation they're having still seems almost impossible but this is the picture in front of Peter. He can't help but glance back at it a few times, noting with some amusement that Stiles is making eye contact with the camera as he does it. It's ridiculous and hardly something that Peter would have expected from the man who had come to his office that first night, but Peter thinks he likes this Stiles much better. As intelligent as he is, Peter is finding that the slices of realism are far more engaging for him than anything else has been. So maybe there's a fonder smile on his lips as he turns his attention to his own food.

When Stiles responds, Peter checks his phone idly, smiling to himself. He doesn't expect there to be a lot of conversation over their impromptu meal, and so he doesn't immediately make an effort to respond. It's only when Stiles proudly announces his victory over the California rolls that Peter chuckles under his breath and finally opens the message in order to respond. So when Stiles' follow-up text comes, Peter's halfway through composing a new message, and the sight of the request gives him pause.

It's not the request itself, but the way it's _phrased_ that makes him stop. Blinking, Peter reads the message twice, an odd little smile on his lips. But in the end, he does honor Stiles' request. Angling his lamp slightly for better lighting, Peter takes a picture of himself, and he doesn't need to look at it to know that he's smiling the same smile he _has_ been since they started to talk.

[ _I don't think I've been called 'cute' in a good decade or so._ ] He sends, along with the picture. There's something endearing in Stiles wanting to see him.

[ _Thank you, though. It's oddly flattering._ ]

* * *

This is actually fun. He's never done this kind of thing before -- eating delivery with... someone and then talking (texting) about it and sending back and forth pics. Yeah, Stiles is aware that this might be crossing over into at least friendship territory, but big deal. It's called _friends_ with benefits. Why can't they be friends? They get along and Stiles likes Peter. He wants to get to know him more. And he kinda wants Peter to feel the same about him. And anyway, getting to know each other more will probably help their sex life... Not that their sex life _needs_ help, but yeah.

Stiles is rather enjoying that they can both be themselves (although he can't say Peter hadn't been himself before). It's not that Stiles _isn't_ himself with clients, but there's definitely consideration put into the product he's selling which is himself. He doesn't need to be concerned about that now. Peter apparently still likes him and he's pretty sure asking for a picture and calling Peter cute isn't about to fuck it up.

Even though Stiles wants to believe he's confident that his request isn't a blunder, he doesn't eat anything while waiting for the text-or-hopefully-picture. Stiles' phone is unlocked when they both come. He's grinning like an idiot because he can tell that Peter actually put in more effort for this one. The lighting is better and Stiles' head quirks to the side as he considers the easygoing smile on Peter's face. Stiles likes it.

The phrasing of 'a good decade or so' only serves to remind Stiles of their age gap. So, he's definitely used 'hot' and 'gorgeous' in relation to Peter but maybe not cute? Well. Peter _is_ cute too, okay.

What Stiles sends back is a short 3-second video of him nodding like a proud know-it-all. He feels good to know that apparently he's been 'oddly flattering' (though that hadn't actually been his intention). Stiles assumes that it's only fair that he tries another sushi. This one is apparently a Philadelphia roll. Is this really the sushi naming scheme? It almost seems like a joke, but thankfully this one turns out to be good too. He's just swallowed it down and made his judgment on it when he texts:

[ _Apparently Philadelphia is also a place i like to eat too_ ]

* * *

Peter's still smiling to himself when his phone buzzes again. It's quick; Stiles must have replied immediately, and Peter curiously opens the new text only to see a sudden rush of emoticons. Both his eyebrows climb in brief surprise, but it quickly becomes apparent that this _isn't_ Stiles. Peter doesn't really need to look at the name to know who it is, and Peter rolls his eyes with a small smile as he opens the message. The message, emoticons redacted, is a simple reminder that if he's not at home by now, he'd _better_ be eating. Peter smirks and takes a quick picture of his food, sending it Laura's way before he can think about it more.

[ _Begone._ ]

He gets her response almost immediately, and really, he needs to teach her that sending the 'scream' emoji doesn't really serve well for being shocked. Still, seeing the message makes him chuckle to himself slightly.

[ _who are u and what did u do with my lame uncle_ ]

[ _I fed him. Make sure to get something for your brother. He's probably forgotten to eat, too. I'll be home in an hour or two._ ]

[ _make it one. derek wants to go to bed NOW and he's not eighty. he needs an old role model to show him how its done_ ]

Peter's eyebrows lift in incredulity, but his phone vibrates again in his hand. He gets a notification that there's a multimedia message and before he's aware of it, he's already smiling.

[ _You're lucky I'm too old to chase you down. Go drag Derek out of bed and feed him. I'll try to be back within the hour._ ]

And, as soon as Peter sends the message, he quickly switches to Stiles' icon instead, and he's treated to the sight of a quick video of Stiles looking supremely proud of himself. There's something about simply _seeing_ Stiles, especially with the evidence of the food beside him, that pleases Peter. He relaxes in his seat, amused, and when Stiles' next text comes in, Peter can't help the small laugh he lets out. He files that information away too, just in case he needs it for the future.

[ _I'll keep that in mind for next time. Also I feel like I should tell you that you saved me from my niece, so thank you. She was about to gear herself up into a truly terrible rant about my eating habits, I'm sure. You derailed that. Congratulations._ ]

* * *

Oddly enough, it feels kind of natural to be texting Peter, sharing pics and now a video. Stiles still hasn't forgotten that Peter had apparently been interested in seeing him get off either, that's a plan for later. Maybe it should feel weirder to be doing this, but friends text, right? Yeah, totally. This is no big deal. They're more friends than not, at least. And that realization makes Stiles feel pleased. He has a bounty of food before him and Peter is also eating. It's kind of like a supper-date without the awkwardness of trying to time chewing and swallowing with talking. Perks all around!

Stiles chooses another piece of tempura which turns out to be a piece of squash. Clever... This way Peter can get him to eat vegetables because they're deliciously deep fried in light and crispy batter. He almost texts Peter that but then Peter's reply comes and Stiles' eyes are reading over the words eagerly. What Peter shares is... kinda cute? Stiles thinks he likes the idea that he's also looking after Peter. It feels more mutual or equal or something. And he's also glad that Peter's niece apparently gives him shit, too. Everyone needs someone like that.

[ _I come with perks what can i say? A remind-o-meter?_ ]

[ _But in all seriousness can't have u wasting away. I like u too much for that and i still need my reward from Daddy_ ]

The rest of the meal is actually fun and Stiles can admit that the sushi and rice and tempura definitely taste better than mac' n cheese with hot dogs cut up in it. Does he tell Peter this though? Hell no, the guy doesn't need to be any more smug.

* * *

Peter is honestly surprised how well the evening goes. Stiles is a delight to speak with in person, but there's an odd informality to it over text, something that makes it much easier. It's akin to the same level of comfort that Peter manages while speaking with Laura over text, or - when Derek can manage it - his nephew.

It's a comfortable sort of camaraderie that continues well into the next day, with Stiles dropping clear questions about the validity of eating sushi for breakfast and being amazed that it still tastes good despite being cold. Every few texts, Peter finds himself smiling, and it's a rarity of his. Perhaps this is an awkward arrangement, but frankly, Stiles is entertaining, and despite the conversations they'll likely need to have at some point, it doesn't detract from Peter's amusement regarding Stiles' growing propensity for being eclectic and excitable.

There are a few points where duty unfortunately calls, and Peter needs to handle his work instead, but Stiles - far be it from being suspicious or nervous at Peter's silences - takes them in stride and just returns to the conversation when he can. It's comfortable.

Yet despite the growing friendship (because despite anything else he could call it, Peter can't deny that he's beginning to enjoy Stiles as a person as well), he can't quite set aside the knowledge of what's going to happen on the three-day mark. Stiles asks him once whether he means 'three days as in _on_ the last day, or three days as in _after_ the last day'. After a quick calculation and asking Stiles about his schedule, Peter decides that _on_ the first day is the one he'll count. Stiles doesn't have class until later on Tuesday, so having it be Monday evening makes the most sense. It means that they'll be able to take the evening for themselves, and Stiles will still be able to make his classes the next day.

Peter's known for the last few days _what_ Stiles' 'reward' is going to be, but putting it into practice will prove a little more difficult considering the nature of what he is. It's entirely possible that Stiles will assume him _far_ more daring than Peter intends to initially come across as, but Peter isn't concerned. He doubts that Stiles is going to be expecting this.

So, on Sunday evening, Peter checks his watch from his office and, after shutting down for the night (much to Laura's eventual shock), he pulls out his phone and shoots off a message to Stiles.

[ _Does tomorrow evening at 8 work for you? Assuming you have no other plans, and no objection with me inviting myself over._ ]

* * *

Stiles hadn't been lying when he said that not getting off wouldn't be a problem. He has one appointment during the weekend and it's with Janice who is pretty much his favorite client. He dresses up in dark jeans, a pair of doc martens' boots, an ironed dark blue dress shirt with a sky blue bow tie. She likes bow ties and cute boys. And also having tea with said cute boys. It's definitely an enjoyable stint. Stiles doesn't mind rocking the bow ties. He makes sure to wear a different one each time, it feels like it's the least he can do to please her. They're kinda quirky.

She always pays for his taxi there and back. She's well into her 70's but she's not a creepy cougar in the least. It's not about sex. It's about the _company_. All they do is have tea and eat cookies while talking. She mostly talks, but it helps that Stiles actually likes her. She's a likable person which is a huuuuge plus. He only sees her once every month, but by far she's the least stressful client of his.

"You seem different," she points out suddenly, her dark eyes gleaming like she knows something (which is never good).

"Oh?" Stiles says, one eyebrow lifting, curious. He hadn't been aware that he'd been acting any different. "You going to tell me or are we playing a guessing game?"

She grins at him. "I don't think I want to know the kinds of guesses you might give," she responds and Stiles nods. She's not wrong; he'd likely try and be random and amuse her. "You seem happier," she finally supplies.

"Happier?" He echoes back.

"Yes, I didn't stutter and I know you heard me," Janice quips. "Anyway, you have a twinkle in your eye, Stiles."

"It's my twinkle of mischief, Janice," Stiles says quickly. "Nothing new."

"No... this one is different."

Stiles doesn't know what his face conveys. "Interesting observation." He swallows and goes for another sip of his tea. Janice laughs but thankfully lets him off the hook.

*** * ***

When Peter's text comes, Stiles is buried in a textbook. Finals are almost here which heralds the end of the semester and him going home over Christmas break. He's definitely ready for a break, but he's gotta admit, he's going to miss seeing Peter. At least now they can text. That'll help.

His reward is coming, too. Stiles is stoked when he receives the text about legitimate plans.

[ _Fuck yeah. I know my place isn't the greatest for entertaining but we'll make it work right?? Looking forward to it xo_ ]

* * *

' _We'll make it work.'_

It's the sentiment that follows Peter into the next day. Granted, when he informs Laura that evening that she and Derek are free to go home early as he's going to close early, his text to Stiles takes on a new meaning.

"Who are you and what have you done with Peter?" Laura asks him, shocked. There's a suspicious little twinkle in her eye, something that Peter isn't sure about. Laura looking suspicious never ends well for him. She's like a bloodhound when it suits her.

"I'm your _boss_ and I worked Sunday," he reminds her dryly. "Why do you think I worked Sunday?"

"Because you have no life," Laura drawls back, proving that despite her cheery disposition, she's still a Hale at heart. Considering the soft snort Peter hears from reception, Derek is listening, and amused.

"No. Because I have a date tonight." Technically. It's a loose definition, but it's enough to trick werewolf senses. "And if you insist on prying, the moment I get home, I will tell you _all_ about it."

"Oh my God, no, no, that's fine. I mean, good for you! But no." Laura shakes her head.

"I told you he looked happier," Derek says as he peeks his head into the office, looking equally as unsettled, but at least more resolute than Laura. "Come on. We'll close up. You, uh... you go get ready, Uncle Peter." The unspoken _and be gone when we get back_ is one that Peter appreciates.

He pointedly doesn't think about what Derek said. Instead he gives both his Betas a mock-bow, heavy on the sarcasm, and goes to gather his things.

* * *

His place isn't the greatest, but they _had_ made it work last time. Peter's only been over once but that's more than anyone else (other than Scott and his dad who had helped him move in). And Peter had fucked him on his lame-ass single bed. It _had_ worked. It hadn't been great - but the sex had been. Stiles isn't especially looking forward to having to deal with the awkwardness again because he's pretty sure single beds are _not_ made for one grown man to comfortably sleep on let alone have a romp in.

The reward is so close. He's going to see Peter and Peter is going to get him off. Stiles has been such a good boy and not orgasmed or touched himself because he wants Peter's permission. Just thinking about it has Stiles growing hard and he groans in frustration as he flops on said lame-ass bed.

"No, no and fuck no, you _can_ and _will_ wait," he tells his dick with a sigh. Stiles closes his eyes.


	8. Intense and exhaustive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That... better not be my reward." Still, he moves aside letting Peter in and closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Peter is honestly relieved that Derek and Laura are still at the office when he gets home, as preparation for Stiles' reward is not something he wants them privy to. Peter takes a thick throw rug from the closet upstairs and sets it by the door, and then he goes to get ready. He showers carefully, taking great care to look the part, and he shaves the stubble from his beard once he's done. It's a simple matter to style his hair, though he does linger for awhile. _Peacocking_ , Laura always accuses, but there's nothing wrong in looking good for Stiles, even if this won't be commonplace.

The issue is Peter's anatomy. Or, perhaps more accurately, his biology. Preparation takes time, and while it's not strictly necessary given his healing capabilities, there are certain things that Stiles will notice if Peter isn't careful. Which makes this reckless, but Peter hadn't forgotten Stiles' ideas at the restaurant. He can indulge a fantasy here and there, even if it does go against conventional instincts. 

So he prepares. It is not what Peter would call the _most_ comfortable of experiences, considering that this is not what he does regularly, but Stiles has earned this. He takes his time, working himself up into it, indulging just enough that the drive over will absolutely be distracting. When Peter is finished, when merely sitting up is enough to send a small jolt to his cock, he shifts, testing, and bites back a small sound. A part of him can't believe he's doing this, has done it, had gone out and bought what he had and chosen to actually wear it just to keep his secret, but this is real. He's doing this, and Stiles has earned it.

Peter goes to wash his hands and then get dressed. He moves gingerly, heat prickling at his nape as he pulls on a pair of slacks (for room; he's not subjecting himself to jeans right now) and a button-down shirt that he makes a point to button normally. Peter doesn't want Stiles _knowing_ with one look, even if a part of him is curious over what might happen. When Peter's finished, he looks at himself in the mirror, critically looks over the azure button-down and black slacks. He fixes his hair again and turns every which way, ensuring that nothing is obvious. Then Peter walks for his phone.

[ _Twenty minutes. Can you wait that long?_ ]

* * *

The entire day at school is almost a bust. Stiles is on edge and his classes seem to drag on and on and the professors drone on and on and all he wants is to get home, get ready and for it to be 8 o'clock because _PeterPeterPeter_. More than a few times he has to give himself stern pep talks to make it through. But he does make it. He gets home. Supper is pretty much a no because Stiles is a little keyed up. He snacks on some carrot sticks and has a piece of toast. It'll do.

Stiles hops into the shower and he cleans himself thoroughly. He assumes Peter is going to fuck him and Stiles is so totally on board for that, yep. The first time - their only time - it almost feels like it had happened in a daze. Stiles hopes they fuck all night, okay? He can get off more than once anyway and it's time to make some good memories. Stiles doesn't even bother getting dressed. He slips on a tighter and nicer pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs that are neon yellow because why not? Stiles runs a hand through his damp hair and gives a shrug. It's going to get messed up anyway. He adds deodorant and even decides for a dab of cologne that's reserved for special occasions. This feels special enough.

The text has Stiles snorting. [ _Yes. I've waited this long_ ] He then follows it up with a quick selfie, showing off his bare chest and nipple piercings and a flirty smile. [ _Waiting for u_ ] Of course no pic is forthcoming as Peter is driving but that's okay.

Twenty minutes turns out to actually be seventeen. Peter probably sped. Stiles is hard. He's been hard for a while now despite doing absolutely nothing sexy as he's actually been tidying around his apartment. It's somewhat of a lost cause, he thinks. His place looks lived in with all his post-it notes and random nerdy figurines and memorabilia. It'll have to do. It's not the worst and it's not the best. It's a roof over his head and Peter isn't here to enjoy his living arrangements anyway. 

Stiles buzzes Peter up and he's freakin' excited and trying to rein himself in so he's not smiling like a maniac. When he opens his door, it's to Peter looking hot as hell... but Peter is also carrying a thing. A rolled up rug? Right now the rug is more distracting.

"That... better not be my reward." Still, he moves aside letting Peter in and closing the door behind them.

* * *

The picture keeps Peter going as he drives over. He absolutely speeds, and _is_ a little contrite over that, but it's for more reasons than just the picture, though the sight of Stiles' bare chest and flirty smile definitely motivate him to go faster. The issue is that Peter is a little distracted when he drives, as every bump in the road, every sway of the car is affecting him. He reaches down once during the drive to adjust his cock through his slacks, easing some of the pressure there, but it doesn't stop him from driving all the way to Stiles' apartment in record time. He's got a reason this time.

Peter parks safely in the guest parking and gets out, taking the thick, plush rug out of the car with him. He locks up because this isn't the _best_ neighborhood, but his thoughts aren't on his vehicle's safety as he gingerly adjusts himself and then walks over to the front doors of the apartment complex.

Stiles buzzes him up, and Peter hardly manages to get to the door before Stiles is opening it. Peter stops for half a second, caught by the fetching picture that Stiles makes as he stands there, nipple rings beautifully on display, hair artfully messy, and his dick hard in his boxers. Peter lingers for a moment on _those_ , as he'd not quite been aware that such a color could feasibly exist in this mortal plane. They're artfully tight, however, and somehow the sight only screams _Stiles_ to him. He lets it slide.

Peter breathes in the scent in front of him and he's surprised to note the hints of _cologne_ on Stiles' skin. Peter gives him a knowing look as he steps inside, and he's _going_ to talk, going to consider turning around to catch Stiles' lips in a quick kiss, when Stiles notes the rug and Peter can't help a soft chuckle, even if it's not comfortable.

"I figured we deserved a comfortable place for this that wasn't on a sleeping bag on the floor," Peter explains as he closes and locks the door behind him. He leans in to steal a quick kiss, though winds up lingering a little longer than he'd intended. Stiles' mouth is hot and addicting, and Peter can practically taste his desperation. It's a _good_ taste, one that makes him shiver when he draws back from the kiss.

"Your _reward_ is what happens _after_ the rug is set up and you've brought out the lube from your bedroom. I have condoms. Only fair, considering I'm the one who's made you so pent up." Peter reaches out, and he brushes his fingertips along the front of Stiles' boxers appreciatively. He can feel the heat radiating through the thin fabric. "You've been a good boy for me, Stiles. So patient. You've more than earned your reward."

* * *

Stiles doesn't think Peter would actually give him a damn rug as a reward _or_ a gift, but the presence of it had surprised him enough to blurt out the statement. Peter _does_ look good, though. The blue dress shirt brings out his eyes -- but Peter isn't wearing a coat or a dress coat and the weather has been dropping. Well, whatever. Stiles isn't his mom and Peter doesn't look cold. Stiles can tell that Peter's also freshly shaved and showered and it makes him want to grin that Peter cared enough to primp for this date.

Stiles notices Peter's eyes take in his colorful underoos. He usually chooses black or grey or blue when with a client, but Stiles does have an eclectic taste in undergarments, so why not show Peter something flashy? Peter isn't a client now. Plus, it makes his dick look good. Can't go wrong with that.

Peter laughs lightly at his words, but he's quick to explain the purpose of the rug. _Oh_. They're going to use the rug for sexy times. Makes sense. Sleeping bags are not sexy. Before he can make a comment, Peter's mouth is on his and Stiles would rather kiss Peter than talk, so he goes along with it. The kiss is tantalizing and gets his dick only harder. When Peter pulls away, Stiles is panting and reluctant for the kiss to be over.

But Peter talking about his reward and giving him instructions is enough to focus Stiles. Of course then Peter goes on to touch along his trapped cock and praise him which has Stiles distracted all over again (gee, thanks). When Peter's hand pulls away, it takes Stiles a moment to get his shit together but then he's sticking out his tongue at Peter before racing to get the lube, eager for reward time.

Once in his room, Stiles actually takes a moment to breathe. He smiles to himself as he grabs the bottle but Stiles doesn't leave immediately. Instead, Stiles glances down at his bed. Peter had driven all the way over here to fuck him because Stiles had asked (maybe begged?). And now they're going to do it again and Stiles has been waiting for _days_ to get off. This is going to be good. He leaves his room and Peter has now laid out the rug. It's taupe in color and looks to be faux fur. It does look more inviting than his bed even though it's on the floor. Peter's also turned on the floor lamp which offers enough light to see but it's not too bright.

"So what's on the docket, Peter?" Stiles asks before tossing the lube over to him.

* * *

As much as Peter enjoys texting with Stiles, there's something special about being able to rile him up in person. A memory can be like a physical touch if it's strong enough, but not even they hold a candle to the real thing. Getting to kiss Stiles, getting to feel the way he reacts, and feeling the clear distraction in Stiles' body when Peter touches him? That's not something that Peter can replicate, nor is it something that he wants to. He kisses Stiles and touches him, and he enjoys it, enjoys the light scent of cologne and the clear arousal underneath it. 

Stiles takes a moment to recover when Peter draws back, but there's no denying the smirk on Peter's lips when Stiles' response is to stick his tongue out and dash off, undoubtedly going for the lube. With a roll of his eyes, Peter turns and then goes about his business, taking his shoes off and walking into the relative comfort of Stiles' living room. His scent is strongest here, which means this is where he's likely most comfortable. Peter makes a point to spread the rug out on the floor, testing its thickness. He can't feel the harder wood of the floor under it, which had been his goal.

Peter's considering the state of his own clothing when Stiles comes back out. Peter turns the lamp on, then reaches out without thinking. The bottle of lube slaps into his palm and he blinks at it, half-surprised, but he quickly turns to offer Stiles a small smile that touches his eyes more than his lips, like he'd intended to do that. Peter slips a roll of condoms from his pocket and then reaches over, setting both the condoms and the lube on the side table closest to the rug.

"You look good," Peter says, apropos to Stiles' return. "I'll admit... there _is_ a part of me that is tempted to draw this out just to watch you hold yourself back, but that wouldn't be much of a reward, now would it? I'm feeling a little overdressed, though. Come and help me with that, would you?" 

It's an actual request as Peter offers Stiles his hand in order to draw him in close again. Once he's there, Peter leans in and steals a quick kiss, though it's more to bring Stiles in even closer. Peter's hands touch along Stiles' sides, feeling the warmth of his skin, and he sighs his satisfaction. 

"I will give you a hint, though. You referenced it before. And if you're curious, undressing me will make it clear."

* * *

Stiles is damn happy about seeing the roll of condoms with the lube. He knows what they are necessary for. Stiles is not always a huge fan of himself getting fucked. Anal sex takes time and prep and not everyone is good at any of the stages. Truthfully sometimes an old fashioned pussy is the way to go (but the other hole is _always_ tighter, Stiles will concede that).

But anything with Peter has been fan-fucking-tastic so Stiles can't help but be looking forward to this again. Stiles is also _really_ pent up. He usually gets off once a day, not counting certain clients. An orgasm is a good and easy stress relief, but giving it up for Peter... It makes this next one more special.

The proposition of Peter drawing this out has a very clear frown forming on Stiles' mouth but Peter is quick to continue on and dismiss the idea. Another idea is presented to Stiles: undressing Peter. Stiles is definitely down for that. After a chaste kiss initiated by Peter, Peter mentions a hint. Stiles has referenced this before...? Stiles doesn't even bother to try and think on it. Undressing Peter is what he wants. 

"Going to go for the grand reveal," Stiles explains. And then he's at it and off comes Peter's shirt. Stiles runs his palms down Peter's now bare chest and stomach appreciatively. That's all the touching he does before undoing the button and zipper on the black dress pants. Stiles curiously pulls them down and--

There's just black silk boxers that are slightly tented? Stiles gives Peter an inquisitive look and Peter says nothing, his eyes amused as he steps out of his pants. Stiles then gets to his knees to work off Peter's socks (and the rug does feel rather nice). Thus far nothing looks out of the ordinary. Stiles' hands lift to the band of the boxers before carefully working them down and--

It's only Peter's dick and not quite fully hard either. And of course Stiles likes it, but he has yet to figure out what's different. Peter kicks off his boxers and then makes a point to turn around slowly and--

 _Oh_. Fuck. Peter has a buttplug inside of him _right now._ Everything slides into place then. 

"You're going to let me fuck you!?" Stiles asks, his voice higher in his disbelief.

* * *

Easing back into this is important, as while a few teasing quips over their dynamic over text has been fun, it's quite different in person. Peter knows he could jump into it, could curl his fingers in Stiles' hair and coax him into doing what _Daddy_ wants, and he will. But first, he's going to get Stiles back into the mindset, and Peter can hardly think of a better way than inviting Stiles to be the one to undress him. If the look of excitement in Stiles' eyes is any indication, Peter's made the proper choice. Stiles doesn't waste any time.

The speed in which Stiles divests Peter of his shirt would be impressive were Peter not intimately aware of how pent up Stiles must be by now. Even so, Stiles spares a moment to touch him before moving on, and Peter doubts he's imagining the heated look in Stiles' eyes, or the slightest tremble of excitement in his fingers. His slacks are next, and while Stiles is clearly curious when he darts a look back up at Peter, Peter keeps his expression mild. Stiles will figure it out. His expression must say as much, as Stiles keeps going, and Peter steps out of his slacks and socks when prompted. By the time he's naked, Stiles looks appreciative, but there's still a note of confusion in his eyes, and that won't do.

So Peter kicks his boxers off and braces himself, then turns around. He hardly needs to be a werewolf to hear the hitch to Stiles' breathing when he sees the base of the plug that Peter had painstakingly worked into himself earlier that evening. Driving over truly had been its own form of torture, particularly with the angle of the damn thing. But Peter is a werewolf, and in twenty minutes, his body would have healed. This had been the only option, and despite how he feels with it in, Stiles' reaction _more_ than makes up for it.

Peter's lips tug into a quick smirk, and there is nothing shameful in the way that he stands, showing off without needing to say so. He reaches back with one hand and his fingers slowly card through Stiles' hair, encouraging.

"No. I _want_ you to fuck me. You went beyond my expectations, and you didn't falter once. I'm not 'letting' you do this. You've earned it." Peter's smirk takes on a slightly coyer edge, amusement sparking in his eyes. "If, of course, this reward sounds like something you might be interested in?"

* * *

Stiles does remember when he'd not-so-subtly mentioned that he enjoyed topping occasionally and had insinuated that that was something he'd like to do with Peter. He'd felt a little awkward about suddenly bringing it up because it was rather obvious that Peter liked and was extremely good at being dominant. Peter _likes_ control - this is something that Stiles has observed in many areas if not all of Peter's life. 

They have a dynamic and it's one that Stiles has really come to enjoy. Now, Stiles doesn't consider himself purely submissive by any stretch. He's versatile as far as gay sex goes and he enjoys being able to dabble in dominance too. But with Peter Stiles likes what they've got going on. It's not exactly a cut and dry Dom-sub thing, but Peter has definitely taken the reins.

And Peter, despite claiming that he rarely had the urge to bottom, is going to tonight. For Stiles. With him. _Fuck_. 

Peter has a great ass, the base of the plug only accentuating it as it's tightly nestled between cheeks. Stiles feels his cock ache as Peter reaches behind to run his fingers through Stiles' hair. As Peter speaks and apparently clarifies - that he _wants_ to bottom - Stiles' hands are coming to grasp onto Peter's hips.

_'If, of course, this reward sounds like something you might be interested in?'_

That has Stiles snorting. "You know I want to," he retorts as he slides closer to let the tip of his nose nuzzle at the small of Peter's back. "But one might say it's a little underhanded to allow me such a treat when you know I'm not going to last long, Daddy." 

Even so, Stiles isn't really complaining.

* * *

If Peter had any reservations before this moment, Stiles' response has more than shattered them. Peter breathes in the scent of Stiles' arousal, and while he doesn't visibly preen over the attention that Stiles is so clearly giving to him, there's nothing that says he isn't doing it on the inside. Peter, despite his more professional appearance, _is_ a prideful man by nature. Not even raising his sister's children had robbed him of that personality trait, and he's more than enjoying it as Stiles eases in closer.

Each touch is awed and yet also desperate. While the feeling of Stiles' hands on his hips is... new, it's not unpleasant. Peter's not going to change his mind, not after going through the effort he had. This slight change in dynamic - on paper anyway, as one can _more_ than top from the bottom in other ways - might be odd, but he's adaptable. Besides, Stiles' attention is nice, and Stiles isn't rushing to wrench the toy out of him. He's being patient, and Peter can reward that.

Still, Stiles' little comment is enough to draw a soft laugh from Peter, amused and knowing. He gives Stiles' hair a small pull, as if pleased. "I'm a lawyer, Stiles. I practically had to bold and underline the word 'underhanded' on my resume."

Much as Peter would love to let Stiles nuzzle in closer and explore, Stiles _has_ been good for days. He strokes Stiles' hair one last time and then draws his hand away. And, quieting the fussing of his instincts as he does it, Peter steps onto the plush rug and then eases himself down onto his knees in front of Stiles. Then he takes the condoms and the lube and sets it on the floor next to Stiles with a pointed look. 

"But you've been a good boy for Daddy and you're right. It _is_ a little underhanded. So I think it's fair that I let you set the pace tonight. I'll bet, even _so_ pent up, you'll make this good."

* * *

It's a known fact that he's not going to last long. Stiles hasn't been worried or concerned about it, however. Multiple orgasms are sort of Peter's speciality, after all. Despite still being surprised and really fucking awed that Peter is going to - that Peter _wants_ Stiles to fuck him - Stiles isn't above making his little comment. With a client he'd never have dared to rock the boat, but with his friends with benefits slash Daddy? Stiles doesn't hold himself back. Peter likes him as he is and Stiles knows he's right about this.

See? Peter laughs softly at his (friendly) accusation. Stiles can see the logic in it. If he didn't bottom often, he'd probably try and take control over it and pre-stretch and orchestrate his partner to come quick and get it over after and done with... Actually Stiles already does the first part anyway. 

Peter simply jokes back and right, _lawyer_. Before Stiles can perhaps retort, Peter is getting on his hands and knees in front of him and passing the lube and condoms to him. 

Fuck. This is real. Peter's toned ass is waiting for him and there's absolutely no shame or embarrassment as Daddy talks to him and implies that Stiles will still make it good. Peter is also letting him dictate the pace. This is big. Stiles shuffles closer, both hands running down Peter's low back and then over his asscheeks. 

"Daddy, you look perfect like this," Stiles praises before spreading Peter open to get a better look at the toy.

It's nothing outrageous, just black and looks to be made of silicone. "You're a kinky bastard, huh? Gonna take this out," Stiles warns before gently working the buttplug out of Peter's body. He's then grabbing the lube, squeezing some of it out and warming it before letting Peter know he's going to stretch him a little more. It shouldn't take long but Stiles isn't going to rush this. He has no idea how often Peter does this and he definitely wants Peter stretched enough. 

Stiles starts with two fingers, pushing them inside and marvelling at how hot Peter feels. He doesn't baby Peter, nor does he go too fast. The pace is moderate, allowing for Peter to adjust to the sensation before Stiles adds one more finger.

* * *

Despite the more underhanded nature of this, Peter knows that Stiles isn't upset. Had it been a calculated choice? Yes. It's been awhile since he allowed anyone to do this - years, in fact - but despite instinct now playing a part in the proceedings, Stiles' request had not been scandalous. As far as he's concerned, Peter is a man, likely with a preference for topping, but he's still just a man. Stiles isn't aware of the instinct in Peter's blood, and Peter has no intention of him finding out. So in this he's just a man, and as Stiles touches him, running his hands over Peter's back and murmuring praise, Peter lets himself bask in the simplicity of it. 

He can't quite contain the amusement in the smile that touches his lips when Stiles calls him _kinky_. Admittedly, he's not wrong, but in this one instance, it hadn't been the intent. Peter's certainly not complaining, though. 

He breathes a soft sound, a huff of a laugh, and there's a lazy pleasure in his voice when he says, "I can be, on occasion. For the right person." 

Stiles' fingers move down, stroking and intimate, and when he gently begins to ease the plug out, Peter closes his eyes, skin prickling with a hot shiver that has nothing to do with his instincts, though he can feel the swell of restlessness in his chest at the submission in his posture. 

He nods when Stiles tells him what he's planning, murmuring his acceptance, and when two slick fingers press inside of him, Peter's breath hitches at the sensation. Stiles, to his credit, isn't tentative in the way Peter had assumed he would be, and it's a pleasant surprise. He pushes, pace even, not punishing or teasing, and despite his intent to make this about Stiles, Peter feels a real curl of warmth that only increases when Stiles carefully slides a third finger into him. Peter sighs softly, not quite a moan, not quite discomfort. Stiles' fingers do feel good and when they press in deeper, carefully stretching, Peter hisses a soft sound and shivers.

"That's it, baby boy. You're doing well. I didn't expect you to be so patient," Peter adds, but it's said warmly. He presses back a little with an artful bow of his spine, looking back at Stiles over his shoulder. "But the moment you decide you don't want to be, you don't need to be. You've more than earned a little indulgence."

* * *

Maybe he doesn't need to stretch Peter further, but Stiles wants to. This might be the only time he gets to do _anything_ involving insertion in relation to Peter's ass so you bet he's getting his fingers up in there too. Stiles would have used his tongue, but lube generally doesn't taste good. (And Stiles has the feeling that Peter wouldn't be against that in the future.)

So he's careful and focused on this task, on his fingers pushing in and then pulling out, ensuring Peter will be stretched for him. Stiles is still amazed that this had been Peter's idea and that Peter had actually prepped himself and then worn a buttplug the whole drive over. There's also the rug, it's so soft on his skin and it shows more thoughtfulness on Peter's part. Stiles has the odd thought that, whoever Peter ends up with... They're gonna be lucky and Stiles hopes they damn well know it.

Peter's tone is warm and Stiles preens at the acknowledgement of him being patient. His dick is hard and he does want to get to the fucking, but Stiles isn't some ravenous animal. It's hard to not rip his fingers out when Peter gives him permission to indulge. Stiles breathes deeply and decides to be a little shit, purposefully curling his fingers while inside of Peter. He does this a few times, rubbing against Peter's prostate and enjoying the reactions it causes before he finally pulls his fingers out. He really can't wait any longer.

Stiles wipes the excess lube on his boxers before shimmying the neon yellow underwear off and expertly rolling on a condom with a small wince (because condoms aren't exactly comfortable). Stiles is quickly slicking himself up and then steadying his cock as he positions himself behind Peter. His free hand pets soothingly down Peter's low back. "Okay Peter, moment of truth," Stiles warns as he pushes in slowly.

* * *

This is not the way that Peter had expected this to happen, but he can't lie and claim to be disappointed that Stiles isn't leaping on him and taking advantage of the offer. If anything, this is far more enjoyable. As thrilling as desperation would have been, this not only allows him to see a different side of Stiles - caring, patient, in control - but also guarantees less pain once Stiles decides it's time. Much as the plug had helped, Stiles' three fingers still initially feel a little tight inside of him, and Peter feels the light burn that accompanies preparation. 

It's at the first curl of Stiles' fingers that Peter is reminded that he's not done this in a long time. The first jolt of pleasure catches him off guard, a sharp, electric pleasure that races along his skin and draws an audible breath from his throat. The second time has him twitching with unexpected sensitivity that goes right to his cock, filling it out more and making the muscles in Peter's abdomen flex with the effort to stay still. It doesn't take long for the initial sensitivity to fade into something deeper, a warmth that begins to spread through Peter's body, hitching his breathing and giving him something to focus on.

He can't say he's disappointed when Stiles stops, but only because he knows what it means. Peter breathes in and scents Stiles' arousal and the smell of it drifts over his senses like warmth. He hums, the sound encouraging, and when Stiles draws his fingers back, Peter glances back at him to watch as Stiles rolls on a condom and slicks his cock with lube. Anticipation sends a sharp thrill through Peter's chest as he watches Stiles shuffle in closer. Peter spreads his legs wider, accommodating, and there's clear warmth in his eyes when Stiles' hand strokes down his back.

"Come on, then, I think you've waited long enough," he murmurs, and cuts off only when he feels the first press of Stiles' cock against his ass. 

It's... a lot, but any werewolf has had worse. Peter wouldn't even call it pain as Stiles gently braces himself and then slowly begins to press inside. There's discomfort and a sense of something overwhelming that shoots through him at the initial press, but when the head of Stiles' cock slips inside of him and Peter feels the heat and pressure and the stretch, 'overwhelming' quickly becomes pleasure. He draws in a deep breath and lets it out on a soft groan of Stiles' name, the rug plush under his hands and knees and Stiles' heat in behind him. Peter swallows and stills himself to enjoy the feeling of Stiles slowly pressing in deeper. Still... 

"You feel really good, Stiles. But I'm not going to break. You've been on edge for days, and you've been a good boy. _My_ good boy. You can take what you need. You're allowed."

* * *

It's hot and tight and Stiles is left shaking as he works his way inside of Peter. He says nothing as he concentrates on going slow and being gentle. It doesn't matter how pent up he is. It's always a jump from from fingers to an actual dick and Stiles is very much aware that Peter doesn't do this often. He doesn't want this to be bad. It can't be. He's not going to fuck this up by being impatient.

Even in the dimmer light, Stiles watches Peter's body for any signs of discomfort. Peter seems like the type who probably wouldn't complain once he put his mind to something so it's up to Stiles to monitor this. Upon hearing Peter groan out his name, Stiles' lips tug into a smile, pleased and so, _so_ turned on. God, it's always good to be inside someone but this is Peter and it's so much better. The best, even.

His arousal only climbs when Peter speaks. _Good boy - Peter's good boy - take what he needs..._ Stiles exhales slowly through his nose as he bottoms out. Already he feels too close. Stiles rolls his ankles, a bid to distract himself. 

"You, _shush_ , you could probably talk me off at this point," Stiles berates. "You said I could go at my own pace and you still feel really tight. It's always better to be careful. I don't care how _manly_ Daddy feels and that you think you can take it." 

To emphasize his point, Stiles then pinches Peter's ass before moving his hands to Peter's waist. He then rolls his hips, enjoying the wet tightness enveloping him.

* * *

A human would likely need the level of care that Stiles is so thoughtfully providing, but Peter is not a human. The issue is that he can't argue that point. Stiles is being careful, and Peter doesn't want to punish him for his care. Enticing him into it is an honest attempt, but Stiles remains charmingly resolute and Peter can't fault him that. It's endearing to know that Stiles is so passionate about his comfort, and Peter can't deny that the feeling that slides through him when Stiles finally bottoms out has sensation burning through him pleasantly. It _is_ a lot, but it's still good. Peter doesn't need to look to know he's hard; he can feel it in the tightness and growing need inside.

Even so, when Stiles tells him to _shush_ , it takes everything that Peter has to avoid chuckling. Stiles sounds beautifully breathless and Peter thinks about turning around just to watch him, but this is Stiles' reward, and ultimately Peter would rather not have anyone _really_ seeing him like this. Instead, he grins, something amused, almost boyish, but he can't pretend that Stiles' information doesn't put a few thoughts into his head. 

Peter wets his lips, still breathing deeply, but there's pleased drawl in his tone when he adds, "remind me to explore _talking_ you off at a later date."

The pinch to his ass is one he deserves, though Peter does shoot Stiles a mildly indignant glance. He bites his tongue against insisting that he _can_ take it, that he'd driven over here with a plug teasing him the whole time. Ultimately this is for Stiles, and as Stiles' hands move to his waist and Stiles begins to slowly roll his hips, Peter decides that this pace has its benefits. While he'd prefer Stiles' cock bare, Peter shudders at the first, slow grind of Stiles' hips. It's an intimate feeling, being able to feel every vein and every throb of Stiles' cock. Peter focuses on the pressure, on the rare fullness, and he swallows before slowly pressing back. He curls one arm in front of him and slowly lowers himself down onto his elbows. Bracing himself on one forearm, he reaches back to one of the hands that Stiles has on his hip. Though the angle is awkward, Peter still presses his hand over Stiles' with a low groan, but there's a hint of a warmer smile on his lips when he looks back again.

"I'll defer to your expertise, though. You're very kind for taking your time when I can _feel_ how badly you need this."

* * *

Stiles knows not to rush. Anal sex is about proper preparation, comfort and being as relaxed as one can be with what feels like a pole being shoved up one's ass at times. It's a complicated affair. Peter probably _could_ take him shoving his cock all the way in but that's fucking jarring and that's not the first major sensation Stiles wants Peter to experience. No, if Peter is both wanting and allowing him this, Stiles is going to be careful. Peter has always been careful with him.

The stray comment about revisiting the whole "talking him off" thing has Stiles biting down on his bottom lip because it really sounds fucking hot. It's something he hasn't ever done but he's been curious about. A buncha' edging and then Peter's sinful voice in his ear? ... Yeah, Stiles thinks he could definitely get off to that. If anything, he has a kink for Peter.

Peter does throw him an unimportant look at the pinch but no indignant comment comes and Stiles just smiles at him knowing that he's gotten away with it. He is surprised to see Peter leaning forward and moving his hand back to touch his own. It's sweet. It's unexpected. It has Stiles not moving for a moment until Peter speaks up. More praise.

"Best Daddy, best reward," Stiles murmurs before pulling out nearly all the way and pushing back in. He goes for deep thrusts instead of fast and already his stomach is tightening in anticipation of coming. Stiles' fingers grip tighter and his eyes take in the gorgeous line of Peter's willing body. 

"Fuck, Peter, you feel so good," Stiles grits out. He wants to last longer but it feels like a lost cause. Still, Stiles fucks into Peter, his pace even. He feels sweat trickle down his back and when Stiles feels like he's close, his thrusts do speed up, turning more frantic as if this is the last chance he can enjoy this (and for all he knows maybe it is).

He comes with a strangled cry, buried deep and bending forward to drape himself over Peter. 

* * *

Stiles likes the idea of being talked off. Peter files that away in the back of his mind as he feels the steady inward press of Stiles' cock into his body. He shudders in silence at each slow push, the sensation of the condom a little uncomfortable, but he can feel the head and hardness of Stiles' cock as it presses in deep. It takes Stiles awhile to bottom out, but when Peter feels the press of Stiles' pelvis against his skin, he can't deny a small rush of satisfaction. He releases a breath he hadn't been aware of holding, as despite his status, despite what he is, this _is_ a lot of sensation. It's intense.

It's also wrought with power. Peter can feel each desperate tremble of Stiles' hand under his own, can feel the steady throb of Stiles' cock, can feel every time it twitches. Stiles is close; he smells of desperation and it's something Peter rather enjoys. It's like a touch up his spine, like the burning of desire all through him, and when Stiles finally draws back nearly all the way before pressing back in, Peter's lips part on a soundless breath at the sensation. It's new and sensitive, edging on discomfort but not in a bad way. It's just a burn of sensation, and Stiles soon finds his pace. 

Peter had expected short, jerky, and desperate thrusts. Instead, Stiles' hands grip bruising-tight on Peter's hips and he keeps his thrusts full, deep, and even. He's not erratic, not wild, and yet it's the unexpected control that makes Peter curse softly under his breath, makes his cock ache between his legs as Stiles fucks him. It's good. It's much better than Peter had been expecting, his instincts notwithstanding, and he thinks, idly, that this is going to be something to revisit in the future when Stiles has earned it. But then something changes, an edge of desperation, of need, and Stiles' scent thickens. Peter lets himself groan deep in his throat, tightens his hold on Stiles' hand, and when Stiles' thrusts suddenly quicken, snapping in deep enough to make Peter ache with arousal, Peter only smiles, his voice soft, coaxing, encouraging as Stiles rushes and takes.

When Stiles comes, it's with a beautiful cry. Peter clenches around his cock, pressing back into the cage of Stiles' thighs as Stiles awkwardly falls forward over his back. Peter bites the inside of his lip as he feels Stiles' cock twitch and throb, and even as he murmurs praises over how _good_ Stiles is, he wishes he could scent Stiles' come properly. Still, his own arousal a distant concern, Peter grinds back against Stiles' lap, coaxing what he can out of him. 

"That's it, Stiles. Just what I asked. _Such_ a good boy. Let Daddy feel you." 

* * *

It's intense and exhaustive, but in the best way possible. Stiles' orgasm feels almost stolen from him, like he hadn't had a choice in the matter at all... but maybe he hadn't. After being edged for days by Peter with orgasm denied to him, getting to fuck had truly the best reward available to Stiles. Truthfully, he'd lasted longer than he'd thought himself able to. There had been a real fear that he'd only last a few thrusts but thankfully that hadn't been the case.

As he comes, he swears Peter clenches around him and that only enhances the staggering pleasure. Stiles is panting, more than content, he's blissed-out because he hadn't missed the few encouraging sounds Peter had made and that means something, that means that it had been good for Peter too. 

Peter also pushes back against him and Stiles blinks dazedly, understanding that Peter is trying to make this as pleasurable as possible for him. Whatta guy... The praise washes over Stiles, warm and welcome and he sighs as he gradually comes down, all but letting Peter support him (which he shouldn't be, but Stiles is fuck-happy and so relieved and he's not thinking straight). 

He does come to and with a groan Stiles pulls out. He's quick to peel the condom off, tie it and then discard it on the floor (off of the rug). He'll deal with it later. Next, he's laying down on the rug and curling around Peter. Peter seems to figure out what he wants and in no time they're spooning. Stiles' arm wraps around Peter's torso, holding him close. 

"Thanks," Stiles murmurs and then he's kissing along defined shoulder muscles as his fingers dance downward to find Peter's hard cock. He may be sated but he's not done with Peter, not by a longshot.

* * *

What Stiles should and shouldn't be doing is of no consequence to Peter. He takes honest pleasure in the feeling of Stiles leaning against his back for support, and even hard and still definitely interested to continue, Peter's focus goes solely to Stiles. He slowly eases himself back up onto his hands, letting Stiles rest against his back in order to catch his breath, but it isn't too long until Stiles shakily begins to move. 

Peter glances back at him, watching quietly as Stiles eases himself away. It's not particularly comfortable to have Stiles' cock sliding out of him, but Peter doesn't blink. He lets Stiles handle himself, lets him roll off the condom and toss it away, and Peter glances over to watch it land on the hardwood of Stiles' floor. It's not particularly sanitary but he can't fault Stiles for his relaxation. So when Stiles begins to ease down on the rug, it doesn't take Peter long to understand what he's looking for. And, while it's not Peter's default position after sex, he settles himself down onto his side on the rug.

Stiles' arm immediately comes around him and Peter hums a soft note of contentment as he presses back against Stiles' chest. There's a smile on Peter's lips when Stiles kisses the back of his shoulder, but the smile eases slightly when Stiles' hand drifts down and clever fingers find his cock. Peter swallows, looking down to watch Stiles' fingers play over the swollen head of his dick and the retracted foreskin. It's a decidedly visual display and Peter reaches his hand back to squeeze Stiles' hip appreciatively.

"Such a minx," Peter murmurs, but it sounds like a compliment. "I appreciate it, Stiles, but you're allowed to take some time to recover. Unless you have other plans, I've no intention of leaving soon. I fully intend to test how insatiable you are."

* * *

This isn't a dream. This is real. Stiles is here and Peter is with him. They're together in this moment. Peter had actually planned and thought all of this out. He'd prepped and stretched himself prior to coming over and even utilized a buttplug. It's kinky as fuck and but also thoughtful in a way? The rug underneath Stiles is also a pleasant reminder of Peter's thoughtfulness. 

This isn't a position Stiles often finds himself in after sex either. He's never been a big cuddler, at least not since his mother had passed and not of his own volition (if a client wants a bit of a cuddle, he'll of course comply). But after the first time they'd fucked, Peter had held him and it had been nice. Stiles had actually fallen asleep. Stiles has no plans on falling asleep now though. He may have just got off, but he's not done. How could he be?

Peter's dick is velvety smooth and hard and it feels like it's been entirely far too long since he got to touch Peter freely. "You called me a minx at the coffee shop," Stiles says. "I guess that nickname is sticking." He stops talking only long enough to kiss at the ridges he can reach along Peter's spine. "And I'm fine, I'm doing what I want to be doing." Which is true. He may feel content and lazy from the recent orgasm but Stiles still wants to touch Peter.

Even though Stiles has metaphorically batted away the care like a cat with a toy, it's still nice. _Thoughtful_. There's that damn word again. Stiles lets the tips of his fingers trace along Peter's slit as he scoots closer, rubbing his half-soft cock against Peter's ass.

* * *

It's Stiles' little murmur that draws a chuckle from Peter's throat, tighter, clearly aroused, but still charmed just the same. 'Minx' isn't a commonly-used term anymore, and Peter's not sorry to hear it. It is distinctly unique, and it fits Stiles to a T. He is decidedly minx-like. Playful, flirtatious, with a very tongue-in-cheek humor, and equally forward actions to match his thoughts. The evidence of it is playing along Peter's cock right now and Peter smiles lazily as Stiles' fingers slide slowly up the length of him, teasing and touching. It has been a little while since Stiles had last touched him, and until now, Peter hadn't really understood that he'd missed it.

He feels the slow roll of Stiles' hips against his ass, feels the unique feeling of softer velvet skin dragging against him. It must be sensitive but Stiles is doing it anyway and Peter lets himself enjoy it as Stiles comes down. Peter touches his hip, squeezes, gently rubs his thumb over the thin skin over the bone, and he encourages Stiles in those small touches. Yet when Stiles' fingers slide up, when the tips of them trace along the slit of Peter's cock, Peter feels a sharper lance of pleasure, something that draws a soft grunt from his throat.

It's playful, balancing between demure and blatant, and Peter considers holding his reactions back but in the end, hasn't Stiles earned his honesty? He shivers as he slowly rolls his hips up, chasing the clever slide of Stiles' fingers. And though Stiles must be sensitive, Peter makes a point to carefully rub back against him whenever he relaxes back against Stiles' body. It's honestly pleasant, to have Stiles curled up along his back, to still be sharing this moment. 

"Far be it for me to tell you how to enjoy yourself," Peter murmurs back, a little breathless but mostly warm. "I'm certainly not complaining. You're allowed to touch Daddy however you want."

* * *

Minx, by far, isn't a bad nickname to have now acquired. Stiles actually likes it. It's unique and quirky and so very Peter-esque. He's been called many, many different things by clients. He tolerates them because he _has_ to(as long as it's not abusive or degrading) _._ Most of them haven't been that ridiculous, at least. That's something. Stiles usually doesn't care for terms of endearment, for _baby_ or _sweetie_ or _muffin_ or worse. But Peter... Peter is different. Peter calls him _baby boy_ and _good boy_ and now _minx_ and Stiles likes those. They make him feel good.

From their current spooning position, Stiles can't really make out Peter's expression, but he imagines that Peter is smiling. Peter smiles often - more often reflected in his eyes than his lips - but that's fine with Stiles. The smiles have never been creepy or fake, either. But Stiles doesn't need to see it right now. He can imagine it in his mind and he's enjoying the closeness of Peter's naked body flush against his and the feel of Peter's cock. 

When Peter seeks out his touch with his hips pushing up, Stiles' fingers rub along more heated skin. He's in no hurry to get Peter off, but exploring and touching Peter freely? Yeah, Stiles wants some of that and he's going to get it. Peter also moves his ass, providing a jolt of stimulation against his dick. After Peter gives him permission he hadn't been looking for, Stiles finally wraps his hand around Peter's cock. The grip is somewhat loose and Stiles strokes him slowly. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Stiles murmurs. 

And he does touch Peter however he wants. Stiles' hand moves lazily and sure along Peter's cock and his mouth kisses at whatever skin it can reach along Peter's back. Gradually, as the minutes pass, Stiles does grow hard again and soon enough he's rocking his hips forward.

* * *

In a sense, it's only fair, in retrospect. After so long teasing Stiles, it makes sense that Stiles get the same opportunity in return. Stiles' touch isn't tight, nor is it aimed to satisfy. Instead, as Peter lays there, feeling the odd slickness of lube inside of him coupled with the satisfaction of the knowledge that Stiles had gotten off so fully, he glances down idly and watches as Stiles' hand strokes and plays with his cock. There is pleasure, but it's teasing and fleeting, more of a gentle, building thrill than anything else. Stiles' hand is still a little tacky with lube but it still feels good, whisper-soft and curious as it is.

No one has ever done this to him before. Sex is a simple matter even when his partners require something a little outside of vanilla. Yet he's never lain on the floor and just let someone touch at their leisure. It is... oddly relaxing, for all the teasing. Stiles' touch isn't intended to work him up into desperation. It's simply gentle and exploratory, and as Peter feels the press of Stiles' lips against his shoulder, his nape, down part of his back, Peter lets his eyes close. He does want more, does feel the need to push, but he doesn't. Instead he rocks into Stiles' touch occasionally, and when he feels the evidence of Stiles' cock hardening against his ass, Peter smiles.

"You've been pent up," he comments, though there's really no need to. He just likes the thought of it. "And you've been very good these last few days. What do you need, Stiles?" Peter reaches back slowly, and his hand skims over Stiles' hip, giving it a small, appreciative squeeze.

* * *

When has sex (or after sex) ever been like this for Stiles? Lazy, easy going, directionless, but still comfortable? Never, really. Usually everything has a purpose, there's the end goal of orgasm then the inevitable clean up. Well, he's already got off and manners dictate that Stiles should now get Peter off, but... But Stiles doesn't exactly _want_ to rush and get Peter off. He's not doing this to be a brat either. Peter has already admitted that he's not in a hurry to leave so Stiles plans on thoroughly enjoying everything.

And Stiles does enjoy the feel of himself curling around Peter. Peter is firm and warm, his cock hard and silky. Stiles delights in Peter allowing him free rein, in stroking slowly and kissing and nipping on whatever skin his mouth can reach. He never bites or sucks hard enough to possibly leave a mark, because Stiles knows Peter's appearance is important to him. Hickeys would be rather unbecoming on a lawyer. Stiles isn't surprised that he's grown hard again. He's into Peter and he's young, so his refractory period can be short.

It's only when Peter speaks up and asks what he needs, that the answer dawns on Stiles. He lifts his head up in order to whisper closer to Peter's ear. "I need to be back inside of you," Stiles replies. "Need to be able to enjoy it - to enjoy _you_ again."

* * *

Peter is expecting any number of responses from Stiles, but most of them assume that Stiles' thirst to top has been slaked. He's expecting Stiles to ask Peter to fuck him, or to have his fingers, or his mouth, something purely indulgent because Stiles has more than earned it over the last few days. Going so long without getting off, being helpless to pleasure the way that he had been? The thought still sends a satisfied thrill through Peter as Stiles' hands play with his cock and his lips skim gently over his nape and shoulders. Every touch to his nape has Peter half-stilling, his instincts still a small issue to battle through, but it gets easier the more that Stiles does it.

When Stiles does answer him, when Peter feels the lascivious whisper of desire right against his ear, he feels almost as though his stomach has flipped. It's more seductive than Peter would have initially pinned on Stiles, but he's not complaining. It's only when the shock of the whisper wears off that Peter can focus on the words, and those... bring him up abruptly. He blinks and half-looks over his shoulder. Peter hadn't been expecting a repeat, hadn't planned for it, but he is nothing if not flexible as far as plans go. 

A small part of him voices mild concern but after a few seconds, Peter sets it aside. He's already been prepped, and Stiles definitely had felt good inside of him. This is no hardship.

"Then by all means," Peter invites smoothly, pressing back enough to feel the slide of Stiles' cock against his ass. He shifts enough to ease one leg away, making the angle easier just in case. "How do you want me, baby boy?"

* * *

It's not a very complicated or detailed desire that Stiles gives. Stiles wants his dick to be inside of Peter again. Of course, he'd been doing that about twenty minutes ago and it had been great, but this time Stiles wants to take his time and enjoy it. _Thoroughly_. Previously, he'd been almost overwhelmed by the exquisite sensation of Peter's body taking him so perfectly. Stiles has zero complaints. Yes, he remembers the little jab about Peter agreeing to this because Stiles wouldn't last long, but Stiles has the feeling that it hadn't been simply a tolerable action on Peter's part. Stiles actually thinks Peter had enjoyed it, so why shouldn't he double check?

Peter looks over his shoulder and Stiles looks back, not embarrassed or ashamed over his request. Peter at least doesn't appear scandalized by it. It's not that Stiles doesn't like bottoming (especially for Peter), but knowing that this is very rare for Peter kind of makes it more special. And maybe Stiles wants another go at it, this time with Peter hopefully getting off because Stiles should last longer now.

It only takes a few seconds before Peter makes up his mind and answers. A smile immediately brightens on Stiles' face and his arm tightens around Peter's midriff as he squeezes tighter on Peter's cock as an obvious reward. "Like this, I should think," Stiles replies easily after pressing a kiss onto Peter's shoulder. He really does like kissing Peter. Later, he needs to go on an expedition and kiss everywhere. "Obviously we need to enjoy your rug, right?" 

Stiles doesn't wait, pulling his hand away as he reaches blindly behind him patting around. "Lube and condoms, lube and condoms, where you at?" 

* * *

There is something wholly charming about the smile that lights up Stiles' face as soon as Peter gives his permission. Peter can't see Stiles perfectly but he can see the light of excitement in his eyes, and when Stiles' hold tightens on him (and his cock) Peter's hips give a small rock forwards, a breath escaping him. It's a clear form of reward, and it's almost odd for the shoe to be on the other foot, but Peter can't fault Stiles for being excited. Peter fully intends to feel Stiles' body clenching and twitching around him in orgasm one of these days, as soon as possible. He can understand the spike of interest he can smell from Stiles, and it's oddly flattering to be the cause of it.

Peter chuckles softly at the mention of his rug. Maybe it's not a bed (yet) but Peter rather thinks it suits his purposes well. It's soft and comfortable, with padding thick enough to put a clear cushion between them and the floor. It's luxurious in a way Peter doubts that Stiles has indulged in often, and if he has his way, he intends to change that.

Yet, despite Peter's intention of letting Stiles sink back into his body, despite the ache of arousal that Peter feels at the thought, Stiles' muttering distracts him. It's quick, just a fleeting mention of lube and a _condom_ , but the thought makes something twist in Peter's chest. He acts without thinking, and later he'll likely be horrified over such a monumental slip, but he's both relaxed from Stiles' careful attention and, frankly, has been letting Stiles tease him for over ten minutes. He's a little distracted.

"Stiles, it's all right. You don't--" Peter begins, but remembers a few seconds too late that what he'd been about to suggest is taboo for humans. The issue is that Stiles actually listens when Peter speaks, and attempting to backtrack now would only make Stiles pry, or make him worry. Peter allows himself a small wince and inwardly curses his rare impulsiveness, but it's too late to pretend now.

"... _if_ you are comfortable with it - and _only_ if you are comfortable with it - you have... the option of forgoing a condom if you wish. Of course, you're welcome to wear one if you're more comfortable doing so. I know you're clean due to your job, and I can _tell_ you that I am, but I won't take offense if it's something you're not comfortable with." Peter reaches down, his fingertips skating gently along the delicate skin on the inside of Stiles' wrist. "Forgive me for blurting it out either way; it was... a gut reaction."

* * *

_Like this_ \- on their sides laying down - is a bit more romantic as Stiles is limited in his range of motion, but he doesn't care. He's not overthinking his answer either. He gets to fuck Peter again and that's the dominant kickass thought in his mind. That Peter has agreed is everything. It means, although Stiles didn't necessarily last long in round one, he'd done a good enough job where Peter doesn't mind a round two. Hell yes. And anyway, Peter is the one who's prepped and stretched, it just makes sense.

Stiles' hand makes contact with the lube when Peter speaks up. Stiles' hand stays there, his fingers not curling around the object because, why the hell is Peter saying it's fine to forgo the 'ole cock-sock? Stiles freezes, his expression one of bewilderment because Peter had used one with him and safe sex is kind of an important thing, you know, say no to sexually transmitted infections and all. Stiles is opening his mouth but Peter continues on and Stiles listens because he's not understanding.

Yes, _he's_ definitely clean. He gets checked monthly and clients every three months. He assumes someone like Peter who is well off, has access to healthcare and is responsible and would take care of themselves too... Maybe Peter has some sort of barebacking kink? But Peter hadn't even asked the first time they fucked less than two weeks ago. It's not unheard of for monogamous couples to not use protection, but they're not committed like that.

It's a risk.

The touch on Stiles' wrist focuses him. The idea of this being some gut reaction seems important, but Stiles isn't in the headspace to figure this out right now. He has the chance to fuck Peter without a condom... The appeal is huge. No barriers. No annoying added layer. 

"I'm down for it," Stiles says as he grabs the lube. Momentarily both hands are in play, uncapping the lube and squeezing some out on his fingers again. Those fingers then relocate to Peter's cleft and then press nearer, smearing lube around Peter's hole before two fingers sink back in. 

"You're sure about this?" Stiles can't help but ask. This shit is important. His fingers pump in and out fluidly, clearly not as careful as before but not rough.

* * *

There are no two ways around it. Peter knows he could have just made an incalculable error, but it'll be up to Stiles to decide how damning it is in the long run. Inwardly, Peter wants to kick himself. He doesn't bottom often, but while the sensation of a condom against his skin isn't particularly pleasant in this position, that doesn't mean he has a right to suggest an alternative. He's no idiot. Condoms do make for easier clean-up, and given Derek and Laura's senses of smell, not having Stiles come inside of him makes the most sense. And yet... Peter can't even put it into words, because it doesn't fully make sense to him. His instincts just don't like the idea of the barrier when there's no feasible way for him to get Stiles sick, or vice versa. Yet _Stiles_ doesn't know that.

For a long moment, Peter considers apologizing again, as he's worked hard to foster a responsible image. Safewords, making sure to invite open discussion, respecting boundaries and Stiles' schedule, ensuring he's eating properly, and now... _this_. It makes Peter want to cringe. Yet before he can sink too deeply into his own discomfort, Stiles presses in closer and replies, and Peter's immediately torn between relief and mild concern that Stiles isn't questioning this. It's hypocritical, but given what Peter had just blurted out, he's not going to say anything. Instead he focuses on the relief, closing his eyes and breathing as Stiles takes the lube and squeezes some out. Peter initially assumes that Stiles is slicking himself up properly, but when he feels the gentle press of Stiles' fingers, Peter gives a small start and then shivers as he spreads his legs a little wider.

Two fingers sink into him and Peter groans softly in the back of his throat. He'd not been expecting the added attention, but he's certainly not complaining. True, perhaps he isn't as used to this, but he's not about to break. Stiles' thoughtfulness does make Peter smile, though. As does his desire to ensure that Peter is _really_ sure. It's oddly charming.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm sure. I should have cleared this with you _before_ now, though. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." Peter wets his lips, feeling the glide of Stiles' fingers. He slides his hand down to Stiles' forearm, feeling the shifting of his muscles as he continues. "Are _you_ sure that you're all right with this? I won't be offended."

* * *

Stiles shouldn't be sure about this and he should know better. Same with Peter for that matter. Stiles believes that Peter is clean. It's not even a feeling thing, it's more logical. Between Peter's immaculate office and house and his clear devotion for his niece and nephew, there's no way that Peter _wouldn't_ ensure his own health. Peter may not be blatantly controlling with him, but Peter had taken it upon himself to orchestrate this whole thing tonight. Peter likes being in control... Which makes this discovery a little weird. Safe sex while engaging in anything penetrative is a requirement for business, but Peter is no longer a client. Stiles can do whatever the fuck he wants during his own time as long as his next bloodwork comes back clean.

Peter's body is welcoming to his fingers and Stiles can't even imagine how it's going to feel to be inside of Peter sans condom. Despite how much he wants to find out, he's going to make sure that Peter is sure and he's going to stretch him again because _manners_. Stiles' fingers steadily thrust into Peter as Peter speaks up... To make sure that he's definitely sure. He can't help but snort softly at the back and forth questioning. 

"Yes, Peter. I'm sure," Stiles murmurs as he adds another finger and purposefully goes for Peter's prostate at the next stroke. "No more asking, it's been decided," Stiles states, more amused than anything else. It's only a short while longer until Stiles' fingers at pulling out and slicking his cock up. He decides to be careful and use another squirt of lube because more lube has never hurt anyone, okay. 

Stiles is working the arm closest to the ground under Peter's head to provide a pillow and a sort of anchor point as he shifts lower to line himself up. It's a position Stiles has never actually tried before, but Peter helps him and adjusts when needed and in no time Stiles' cock is lined up. He's carefully inching forward and pushing inside of Peter with a groan and as soon as he's at least half way inside, Stiles' other arm is wrapping around Peter again. 

"God, you feel perfect," Stiles hisses. "Not like you need the compliment."

* * *

The roundabout questioning _had_ been a little ridiculous, but re-establishing a sense of responsibility feels important after Peter's slip. Thankfully, though Peter knows he doesn't deserve it after such a massive assumption, Stiles seems much more amused than uncomfortable. While Peter still wants to kick himself for being impulsive, Stiles' little snort of laughter has him relaxing. He's not sure what he's going to say - some idle note of appreciation - but Peter's mouth is already open to begin when Stiles presses a third finger into him and proves with surprising certainty that he _definitely_ knows what he's doing. 

The press of Stiles' fingers to Peter's prostate has a sharper breath escaping him and his cock twitches blatantly. Despite this not being the first time that Stiles had fucked him, Peter's still not used to this level of sensation and it catches him off guard in the best way possible. He reads Stiles' intent clearly and Peter drops the concern. He'll revisit this like a damn adult later, but for now, he's got Stiles' fingers buried in his body, lazily fucking him, and it's _good_.

By the time that Stiles' fingers ease out, Peter feels the loss like an itch under his skin. He aches, his cock flushed a deep red, but still Peter doesn't push. He takes the moment to catch his breath, to let himself settle once more, and when Stiles begins to prepare and shift positions, Peter waits only until he can decide what he needs to do before helping. He reaches back to feel Stiles' hip in order to judge the angle of this position. It's admittedly a little awkward to find a good position, but the few seconds of uncertainty somehow feel all the more worthwhile when Peter feels the hot press of Stiles cock up against his ass. His _bare_ cock. Peter bites back a soft curse.

It is a different sensation altogether when Stiles begins to press into Peter's body. The slight catch and tug of latex is gone, replaced with slick skin, and Peter matches Stiles' groan with one of his own. It spikes a little sharper when Stiles' cock nudges his prostate, but given the angle, it's not surprising. Peter's hand squeezes Stiles' hip again, perhaps as a connection, perhaps to ground himself, and after a few dazed seconds, Peter begins to press back, carefully rolling his hips and feeling the way that Stiles' cock stretches him open again. He chuckles softly at the comment, already somewhat breathless.

"I could say the same about you. About you feeling good," Peter clarifies, and his hand finally leaves Stiles' hip in favor of wrapping his fingers gently around Stiles' wrist, encouraging. "Though I wouldn't say no to complimenting you. _God_ , you're being so good for me, baby boy."

* * *

It does feel perfect. Without the condom, all Stiles can feel is a searing hot tightness around his cock. Against him Peter's body is warm, a little sweaty (likely from him) but if anything it's grounding and maybe even comforting. They're here together, on his goddamn living room floor but with a very soft and padded rug underneath them. Stiles definitely hadn't been expecting this. Gone is the surprise and amazement of the whole buttplug thing. It's been replaced with something more subtle, something more tender?

Stiles is used to lavish large beds with bamboo-silk sheets and numerous pillows or the starch white sheets of hotel rooms. This is... Different but it's definitely not bad. It's an edge of the familiar coupled with Peter's thoughtfulness. As they're legitimately doing the causal friend sex thing, it makes sense that going to each other's residences would be a thing that happens. This has been Peter's second time at his place in about a week's time. It should be stranger to have that be the case, but Peter has never complained. Sometime soon Stiles will go back to Peter's place too and this time he plans on fully enjoying the _entire_ time.

But God, when Peter presses back and rolls his hips? It's fucking great. It has pleasure dancing through Stiles, almost rhythmic but still very much commanding. Peter's hand moves to his wrist and as Peter speaks, openly praising him, Stiles pulls his hand away in order to lace their fingers together. He clasps tightly, leaning his forehead against the back of Peter's neck and breathing him in. 

"I like being good for you, Daddy," Stiles whispers quietly, not even sure if Peter will hear him. Maybe the sentiment is just for him. Maybe Stiles wants it to fill him up like he's filling Peter. He doesn't think about it, choosing to instead rock into Peter's willing body as he nuzzles his cheek against the back of Peter's neck. It doesn't feel like he can get enough. He wants to touch more, to kiss more, but he's limited as their bodies blend together.

* * *

Peter had expected something simple. Stiles is too thoughtful and eager for it to have ever been unremarkable, but Peter had expected Stiles to get off quickly and then demand to be fucked. That Stiles had chosen differently, that he'd chosen to show clear autonomy instead of following the norm is admirable, and _memorable_. Stiles never seems to stop surprising Peter regardless of how much time they spend together, and Peter is quite happy to be surprised. 

He's not sure why the simple act of Stiles lacing their fingers together makes the moment feel more sensitive, but it does. Peter hesitates only for a moment before his fingers curl around Stiles'. He draws their clasped hands down closer to his abdomen, not attempting to make Stiles touch his cock again, as this is still good without it. Stiles' hand is a grounding point as he slowly buries himself inside of Peter, his cock a filling, perfect heat that doesn't seem to need to try to find the proper angle.

It's not frenzied or rough. Hell, it's as far from that as it's possible to be as Stiles begins to rock into him, the small, careful thrusts sending frissons of sensation and pleasure up Peter's spine. He hisses softly - a good sound - at the overwhelming feeling of Stiles wrapped around him, inside of him, his hand clutching and his cheek nuzzling against the back of Peter's neck. 

Surprisingly it's Stiles' lips so close to his nape that gets Peter's heart beating faster, instinct deciding to rear its head. Alphas rarely allow themselves into this position, but Peter doesn't care. He feels _good_ , and somehow it goes beyond Stiles' cock slowly rocking into him, though that does make him shudder and moan whenever the slow press is perfect.

"You always are, Stiles," Peter breathes, squeezing Stiles' hand. "Always good for me. If you need anything, I want you to tell me. If you want me to tighten around you, or let you lay there and enjoy it, you only need to ask. Anything," Peter adds, drawing their clasped hands up to his lips in order to press a kiss to the back of Stiles' fingers.

* * *

Stiles fully plans on touching Peter's dick. He's going to make sure Peter gets off before him too. It's important that Peter feels really good -- hopefully great even. Peter has always put him first, has always ensured that he gets off and is okay... And although Stiles wouldn't want to admit it, that shit actually matters to him. (Maybe a little too much even.) Peter is thoughtful and honestly too good to be true, but here they are nonetheless. Peter may not bottom often but he's doing it _twice_ tonight and that's a big deal. It's something Stiles doesn't want to take for granted.

Stiles enjoys each sound that Peter gives. They're not loud and ridiculous, but that means that each expression is actually worthwhile and genuine. Stiles finds himself slightly quieter as he focuses on rocking into Peter. There's still the occasional groan that escapes as well as sharper intakes of breath.

Peter's praise is its own kind of reward. Stiles almost feels drunk off all of this. Peter is being so sweet and offering to do whatever Stiles needs and kissing the back of his hand. Stiles is huffing out a soft laugh as but he snaps back in only a little harder.

"I need you to just enjoy this," Stiles says. He pushes in but stays buried deep within Peter. Stiles kisses up the side of Peter's neck up to his ear lobe. "Let me take care of you for once," Stiles murmurs as he gently eases his hand away from Peter's.

Stiles then raises his palm to Peter's mouth. "Spit," he instructs softly. Stiles could reach around for the lube but he doesn't want to. He wants to touch Peter's dick with Peter's spit on his hand.

* * *

While it should come as no surprise to Peter, he realizes idly that if Stiles continues on this path - his hips rocking, his lips kissing - it'll likely be enough for Peter to come. It _is_ a bit of a surprise, as while Peter doesn't bottom often, it's mostly because it's rarely felt as good as the alternative. In his youth, perhaps, when he'd been less discerning and able to come from the barest whisper, but his metaphorical palate has grown over the years and his expectations are high. That Stiles seems perfectly willing and able to find the right angle is enough to shock Peter in and of itself. That Stiles remains so careful is another matter entirely.

It's the quick snap of hips that gets his breath stuttering, pleasure racing up his spine, a heavy heat of arousal coiling in his abdomen before it abates. Stiles' voice is low and warm, and to Peter's continued surprise, he doesn't draw back, doesn't begin to thrust again the way Peter would have assumed at one point. Instead he buries himself deep and Peter hisses softly at how _full_ it makes him feel. Normally the thought wouldn't appeal, but Stiles knows what he's doing. Each kiss and whisper seems finely-tuned to make Peter fall apart, and it's an odd-but-pleasant feeling.

He doesn't question it when Stiles lifts his hand to Peter's mouth. He can guess what it means. With a hum of acknowledgement, Peter reaches back with his now-free hand to once again touch Stiles' hip, feeling the warmth of his skin. He turns his head and spits into Stiles' palm as requested, mindless of the less-than-refined action. And, because he has a feeling he knows what Stiles is intending, Peter clenches around him, pressing back a little more with a softer sound. 

"Going to touch me, baby boy?"

* * *

Stiles doesn't think Peter is going to protest the whole spitting thing. Spit isn't Stiles' go-to lube by any means, but it can be hot and convenient (at least for hand jobs or teasing). Stiles doesn't want any more chemicals getting in between them. The condom is gone so why shouldn't it just be spit that slicks Stiles' hand? Peter does more than just spit, however - Peter actually reaches back, his hand squeezing at Stiles' hip. 

Spit does follow but before Stiles even moves his hand lower, Peter is intentionally clenching around him and Stiles is groaning, as his hips instinctively jerk and he grinds in deep. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna touch you, Peter," Stiles says in a ragged voice as his hand drops to Peter's hard and waiting cock. He first smears the glob of spit on the tip of Peter's cock before spreading it down with his fingers.

Stiles' hand starts up a languid-but-confident pace and as he does, he begins his rocking again. Each movement, each time his skin presses anywhere to Peter's skin, Stiles feels drunk. He curses as pleasure settles and burns in his pelvis, but Stiles doesn't relent. When he wants to, when he focuses, he can last. Right now, Peter's body is a growing addiction that Stiles is fulling indulging in, past concerns be damned - he's living for this perfect, searing moment. Peter's cock is rock hard and silky and Stiles' hold is firm as he strokes. 

"Not going to stop until you're coming, Daddy," Stiles murmurs before sucking on the lobe of Peter's ear. 

* * *

Peter remembers reflecting on Stiles' sensitivity, on what a responsive partner he'd been that first night. Now, lying together, Stiles' body pressed carefully along his own, and Stiles' cock buried deep inside of him, Peter can't help but think fondly of that sensitivity. It makes Stiles a wonderful partner, as when Peter clenches around him, Stiles' hips jerk sharply and the resulting spike of pleasure that comes from it draws a stuttered gasp from the depths of Peter's chest. It makes him want to push, to explore, to find every way that Stiles might react to him and learn it intimately. 

Stiles' hand finds Peter's cock soon after, and Peter looks down, breathing a little harder as he watches Stiles' palm smooth over the tip of his cock, then finally wrap his long fingers around it. The touch has Peter aching, has his body tensing instinctively, his hips shifting into Stiles' touch. It has the added benefit of Stiles' next slow grind into him feeling so intense that it's practically damning, and Peter groans softly under his breath, his grip on Stiles' hip tightening. Being with Stiles has been intense from the beginning, but this is a sensation that Peter isn't as accustomed to. He feels it burning all the way through his core, through each limb, making him feel hot and aching. And through every spike of pleasure, Stiles' hips keep rocking and grinding, and his hand keeps stroking.

It isn't rushed, nor is it desperate. Instead, as Stiles' words drift over his senses and Peter feels the heat of Stiles' mouth on his ear, he has to admit that this is _intimate_. Peter can't remember the last time that he'd felt something genuinely intimate with a partner, and yet Stiles doesn't falter once. He strokes wetly, purposefully, not teasing in order to get Peter to arch into his touch. Instead he finds everything that makes Peter gasp, makes him shudder, and he focuses his attention down until Peter can feel heat building low in his stomach. His cock is so hard that it almost hurts, and Stiles' slow rocking and grinding only pushes him closer and closer. 

"Stiles," he breathes, tighter, the sound almost ground out as Peter presses back. "If you want this to last longer, you're going to need to ease up. I'm getting close."

* * *

At some point, Stiles has closed his eyes. He's going purely on touch now, basking in every sensation, every sound and touch, and smell. Curled around Peter, his cock steadily pressing in deep and his hand squeezing and stroking Peter's dick, Stiles feels really freakin' connected. He's not purposefully trying to be reminiscent of lovemaking or whatever. It definitely hadn't been his intention. But on the spectrum of crazy primal fucking and romantic tender lovemaking, Stiles knows where this is closer to. 

Whatever. It doesn't matter. So what if he's enjoying the slow stuff - Peter is too. Peter hasn't asked for anything to be done differently or commented about it. Peter has let him take the reins, so to speak and Stiles is savoring every second of it. Stiles knows how incredibly intense it can feel to be fucked and also be jerked off. It's a dual sensation, each playing off one another and each somehow heightening the other. He's looking forward to having that with Peter next time.

Everything with Peter has been phenomenal. From the mind blowing orgasms to all the care, the sushi, the fun texting. Not that Stiles was down or depressed before Peter's injection into his life, but this last week has really brightened things for Stiles. It just seems so cool and he feels so lucky that he could have someone like Peter around. Hot sex, good personality, and Peter's looks? Yeah, Stiles has scored, but that doesn't mean that Stiles thinks Peter isn't lucky either. Stiles is offering himself up for _free,_ and there's no annoying expectations because they're not a couple. They get together when it's convenient. They talk when it's convenient. It's a win-win.

Stiles doesn't know when or if they'll ever do this again - Peter bottoming - but for now, he's going to enjoy in Peter's perfect heat around his cock, in how Peter's body welcomes him and how hard Peter's cock feels. Stiles still has a mind to pay attention to what kind of touch Peter likes, and he learns what Peter prefers and Stiles doesn't tease. While teasing definitely has a time and a place, Stiles doesn't want this night to be like that. They do enough teasing normally. 

The warning isn't much of a warning because Stiles isn't concerned with this lasting longer. His hand keeps stroking over Peter's cock with single-minded focus and his hips keep rocking and grinding in. 

"Come for me, Peter," Stiles grits out, voice lower with pleasure. "Then-then I'm gonna come inside of you." His hand speeds up a little quicker, hoping to push Peter over the edge.

* * *

Peter's warning is based off of the belief that Stiles wants to tease him. Honestly, given how many times that Peter had teased Stiles over the past few days, a little payback wouldn't be amiss. But, just like Stiles' choice to fuck him _again_ , and then to do so slowly and carefully, Stiles opts to surprise Peter once more. Instead of a rough chuckle or an amused little drawl and Stiles' hand stopping, Stiles' grip feels like it briefly tightens almost possessively. Peter's hips give a quick jerk, his breath catching, because he's not above being surprised, and Stiles' attention feels _good_.

He's surprised for a few seconds, but then Stiles keeps pushing, keeps stroking, keeps rolling his hips and grinding in deep, and Peter feels the telltale tingling of pleasure that had started low in his stomach quickly begin to fill out and speed up. A pleasant buzz becomes an insistent push, and then a fire burning, and Peter's once-steady breathing begins to hitch and falter. He grips unsteadily at Stiles' hips, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of Stiles pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and Peter understands quickly that Stiles intends for him to come.

The thought alone makes Peter curse under his breath, but when Stiles presses in closer and his lips skim along the shell of Peter's ear, his voice low and rough with pleasure, he just adds _another_ layer to it. The arousal that slams into him is sharp, and the slow grind quickly moves from pleasurable to just shy of too-intense. Peter shivers, and he has enough breath to choke out Stiles' name, both in praise and in surprise, but then Stiles adds in that he intends to come _inside_ of Peter, and that's it. Peter's groan is rough as he presses back, feeling the deep grind of Stiles' cock as Stiles jerks him off effortlessly.

Peter comes like that, like Stiles hasn't given him a choice, and the sensation is vastly different. Instead of the sharp, blinding pleasure of orgasm whilst being buried in another's body, this one hits him low and pulses, deep and intense, almost to his core. His lips part on a silent cry that only comes out as a breathless choke, almost a sob of pleasure, and Peter arches back against Stiles as his cock throbs and paints Stiles' fingers and Peter's own chest with streaks of his come. 

It's almost dizzying with its intensity, but Peter still manages to half-gasp out a soft, "do it. Come on, Stiles. Fill Daddy up like a good boy."

* * *

Stiles' pace may be slower, but every second feels like it's almost going by too quickly now. The finish line is almost there, it's within eyesight, and Stiles wants the prize, he wants to get off but more than that, he wants _Peter_ to get off. Peter always puts him first and while that seems like a great quality in a partner, Stiles wants to ensure that Peter is put first now. It's reciprocity at its finest, isn't it?

Stiles' hand doesn't let up. He jerks Peter's dick with quick, tight strokes aimed to provide the most pleasure. Teasing can be for another time and apparently slow and steady wins the race, right? Given the almost languid movements of his hips, of Stiles' cock barely pulling out before grinding back in, there's not many fuck-sounds happening. But maybe fucking doesn't have to be the hottest, nastiest thing anyway.

Even after already coming once, Stiles feels close, but he doesn't stop. Stiles _can_ be disciplined when needed. He's practiced. He's a professional. But right now this doesn't feel at all like an appointment. Peter is so far from a client. Stiles is basking in all-things Peter. Without the condom, Stiles can feel the wetness of the lube and Peter's heat and delicious gripping tightness. Stiles is going to come inside of Peter. The realization has only begun to sink in but it's already threatening to push him over. 

But Peter pushes back and then after another deep thrust, Peter's dick is spurting hotly over Stiles' hand. But that sound that Peter makes? It's like he's been shaken up and Stiles shudders, a pleased curve to his lips forming as he strokes Peter through his climax. Stiles' hips do still, not wanting to overwhelm Peter (and truthfully he doesn't want to come just yet). It's only when Peter's voice sounds, soft and laced with pleasure and telling him to _do it_ that Stiles groans and lets go of Peter's cock. Uncaring, his messy hand possessively splays over Peter's chest - over Peter's heart - as he pulls out and rocks back in. 

Stiles tries to hold on longer, for a few more harder thrusts, but he's quickly shaking and then tensing. "Fuck yes, Daddy," Stiles cries out as his nails dig into Peter's chest and Stiles buries himself in deep, coming again, filling Peter and practically seeing stars behind his eyes. Stiles clings to Peter, breathing deeply through his nose as he kisses at Peter's shoulder.

* * *

Peter's pulse races as the pleasure of Stiles' attention slowly begins to ease off after the intensity of orgasm. He feels stripped raw under Stiles' touch, and it doesn't escape Peter's notice that Stiles had slowed down to a stop so as not to push him beyond pleasure and into over-sensitivity. It's such a thoughtful gesture that Peter can't help but fixate on it a little, but when he encourages Stiles to follow him, to find his own pleasure, Peter sets the thought aside for later. He has something else to focus on right now, and it's Stiles' turn to feel good.

For some reason, it's the hand that presses itself to his chest that truly catches his focus. Yes, the sudden harder thrusts have him gasping shallowly, his body tensing in sensitivity, but he still clenches down around Stiles' cock, encouraging, almost goading Stiles into losing control. Peter can smell how close he is, and the knowledge of the connection - no condom - drives itself home once again when Stiles snaps his hips. They stutter and Stiles begins to lose his rhythm. Then, before Peter can keep talking, Stiles suddenly cries out, his voice loud and sweet, and Peter hisses at the claw of Stiles' nails down his chest as Stiles buries himself in deep and comes.

The scent makes Peter want to growl, and the sensitivity has him shuddering. It's only belatedly that he realizes his own come has been smeared across his chest, but as he feels Stiles' dick pulse and twitch and soaks in the feeling of every one of Stiles' kisses to his shoulder and nape, Peter can't bring himself to care. It's a primal scent marking and something in his chest practically howls its pleasure as he presses back, encouraging, and reaches up with his free hand to find Stiles' come-slick one.

Peter wastes no time in lacing their fingers together, finding that connection, and while he's still out of breath, still dazed from something so intense, he carefully turns back and - after a moment of coaxing - he finds Stiles' lips for a quick, somewhat-sloppy kiss. It's more the touch of lips and mingled breaths, but it's exactly what he needs as he squeezes Stiles' hand. 

"That's my good boy... just what I wanted."


	9. Particular fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles seems to reach a decision and in mere moments, Peter has a lapful of hopeful, cautious Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full trash mode, engage! ( ՞ٹ՞) ♡

Peter doesn't stay over - it's a school night and they both have shit to do after still - but that's okay with Stiles. He puts up no fuss as they clean up and re-dress (although Stiles only slips on his neon yellow boxers). He's had an excellent time with Peter, he's received his reward from Daddy and he's even gained a rug because Peter had opted to leave it just in case it's needed again. Disheveled and gorgeous, Stiles can't resist pulling Peter against him and pinning himself against the door. They makeout for a good few minutes until Peter gently reminds him that it's late and they finally part, both smiling and more than satisfied. 

Stiles isn't a slob. Despite being fuck-tired, he meanders back to the living room and cleans up the used condom. Once tossed in the wicker trash bin, Stiles smiles pleasantly as he looks over his living room, fondly remembering the hours prior. Rocking into Peter, fucking him slowly, feeling him with no added barrier, hearing Peter groan out his name softly, Daddy coming over his hand... Aww, yeah, excellent spankbank material for later. 

He sends off one goodnight text to Peter, but falls asleep before a response comes (but Stiles is happy to see it in the morning).

The next few days turn out to be busy for both of them. School, work... Apparently, responsibility and adulting is a bitch. They still text, but it looks like getting together is out of the question because of a case Peter's now embroiled in and Stiles' own final projects are creeping closer to their due dates. And it's not that Stiles _needs_ to see Peter, he'd just like to. It would be nice. That's all.

It's three days later that Stiles is feeling especially aggravated and stir crazy. He's tired of living _only_ at school or at home. He needs a change of environment and that's when an idea pops in his head.

[ _Hey i know we're both busy and ur at work but do u mind i just do my hw over there for a bit? I need other stimuli. ]_

* * *

The high of Monday evening doesn't really go away as the week progresses. Yes, Peter absolutely has to shower thoroughly when he gets home that evening, and even then, one look from Laura and Derek the next morning makes it very obvious that they know _something_ is up. But despite that knowledge and the week of work ahead of him, Peter can't help but feel oddly energized. Laura keeps shooting him looks whenever she brings him in files on Tuesday, but she doesn't actually accuse him of anything, which Peter is thankful for. He'd needed to throw out his boxers following Monday evening, as condoms _do_ serve a very useful purpose when it comes to cleanup. Even so, Peter doesn't regret it.

What he _does_ regret is the way that life sweeps in and gets in the way. He and Stiles don't spend an eternity talking to one another, and it had been months between Peter's appointments by times, but the fact that work picks up just after such a monumental evening does annoy Peter. Unfortunately, cases wait for no one, and there's a lot of legwork that needs to be done for this one. Stiles disappears under mountains of studying and homework, and Peter's almost grateful for it, but he can't deny a thin thread of irritation at the knowledge that he won't be able to see Stiles soon.

It's on Wednesday morning that he gets a little impulsive during his morning break and pulls up the website of a furniture retailer on his laptop. At first Peter doesn't even realize _why_ he's doing it, but when he finds a double bed with clear lumbar support and something inside perks up at the thought, he knows that he's going to be doing something about that.

Stiles' text comes in on Thursday evening after Peter has already sent Derek and Laura home for the evening. Laura had pulled an all-nighter with him the evening before, and Derek's been up since five in the morning, so Peter makes that executive decision for both of his Betas. It means that when Stiles' text comes in, Peter's almost surprised at the timing. That surprise soon fades into pleasure, however, and after glancing at the clock, he reaches over for his phone.

[ _I think a change of pace makes sense. I'll send a car over for you and you can come up. I think there's an armchair here with your name on it. Have you eaten?]_

* * *

It makes sense to Stiles. He's tired of existing the last 72 hours _only_ in his apartment, in class or at the school's library. Seeing anything different will be totally welcome and of course seeing _Peter_ is a break from being alone (among other things). Stiles is getting a little stir crazy from being away from his friends and dad too. There is only so much texting, calls and Skype he can do to try and stay in contact. And doing those things requires that he _talks_ about his day to day life which involves lying or spinning the truth. Stiles doesn't like it whatsoever, but he's gotta keep his eye on the prize. Not getting suffocated by student loans is worth it. Stiles can and will deal with the loneliness and the sometimes shitty job. He's got Peter as a treat now, anyway.

Stiles gives a whoop after he reads Peter's text. It's been months since he's been in Peter's office and honestly Stiles feels more comfortable going there than Peter's house where he'd had the freakout. Peter's office has some really nice positive associations and Stiles is looking forward to seeing Peter.

[ _FEED ME DADDY! Stiles demands sustenance ;) see u soon_ ]

That delivered, Stiles races to the shower because he refuses to look like a sweaty rumpled mess for Peter. That works for school, but not for Peter. Stiles is lightning fast as he washes, finishing the shower in four minutes and already feeling more refreshed. Next is the choice of clothing. One part of him is curious about Peter seeing him dressed up with a bowtie ensemble he'd wear for Janice, but a bigger part of him is curious about something _else._ Peter had surprised him when he came over, perhaps it's Stiles' turn. 

He goes to his dresser, rummages in the drawer containing clothing specifically for his work and pulls out the two pieces. It's a peach longline lace lingerie set. Stiles thinks it's kind of classy as far as lingerie goes because it's not the typical black or red. It's also less of a traditional top and maybe more vintage because it has a band of lace under the bra-part? It reminds him a chic mini tank top actually.

The bottoms aren't ridiculous like a G-string, but have a similar look to that of boxers. Of course they're not boxers or briefs because they're sheen and somewhat see through - at least under the various feminine designs. Stiles likes how he looks in the lingerie, especially because his barbells in his nipples are able to be seen. While the feel of lace is strange against his skin, there are no wires or complicated clasps. Stiles can just pull it on and be done.

And that's what he does. Stiles isn't dead set on loving himself in lingerie (this is the only piece he's ever tried) but he's curious to see Peter's reaction. Of course Stiles covers it up, pulling on a nicer pair of grey gym pants and a baggier, black long-sleeved t-shirt. He packs his homework up, grabs his coat and heads downstairs, all the while burning with a slight arousal at this latest secret.

* * *

Stiles' final message is enough to get Peter chuckling. It's such a _Stiles_ line that Peter can't help but roll his eyes as he switches to his driver's contact information. Honestly, Peter could easily send a simple cab to pick Stiles up, but sending one of the cars with his own driver is safer. She's an agreeable woman who knows when _not_ to tell tales outside of school, and if she's at all bothered at being made to go and pick Stiles up, she doesn't show it. Peter's paying her enough for only a few hours of real work, anyway. 

Peter orders food next, and while he _is_ tempted to order sushi again, he doesn't want the magic of that particular dish to wear off. Instead he considers what might be simple enough to eat while Stiles is studying. Pizza does count, but Peter's not sure he wants to facilitate that particular vice just yet. Chinese might be difficult with how much effort it takes to eat. In the end, Peter remembers that there _is_ a good Greek place not too far away and just inwardly hopes that Stiles isn't picky with what he likes to eat. It's simple to order - kebabs and pitas and enough to more than make their own food if they so wish - and then Peter settles in to return to the file in front of him. 

He actually does his work, as despite Stiles' arrival, there are no plans to _do_ anything. Peter honestly enjoys the thought of Stiles sharing his space even if the last time they'd met had been a full distraction. The thought of the way it had felt does linger in the back of Peter's mind as he skims the document in front of him, searching for any loopholes, but nothing jumps out at him. It means that he does get a moment to muse and reminisce on how Stiles had felt on Monday. Peter's tempted to lose himself in it, but he's not getting paid to sit around and fantasize. 

Stiles is the one who arrives first. Peter gets a notification from his driver as soon as Stiles exits the vehicle downstairs, and he thanks her for being so quick to pick Stiles up from his apartment. Peter tells her to stay on call for when Stiles opts to go back home, but after the confirmation that she'll be around a phone, Peter sets his phone down, stands, and makes his way across his office floor. He can hear Stiles coming up in the elevator, and Peter makes himself wait on opening the door until Stiles actually knocks. 

Then he opens the door, and while they have both clearly been harried for the last few days due to work, Peter still allows himself a small smile when he catches sight of Stiles standing there. He steps aside instantly, sweeping a hand out to invite Stiles in. 

"Stiles. It's good to see you. Please, do come in. I ordered Greek; it should be here soon." Peter nods to the armchair over by his desk, tucked in close to the bookshelf along the wall. "If you'd like to get yourself set up, feel free."

* * *

Stiles can pay for his own taxi, but why should he when Peter enjoys taking care of him and has offered (or told him)? By now, Stiles isn't even concerned with the idea that Peter decided to take control over the transportation issue. It's convenient and Stiles likes that the car doesn't smell funky. The driver is polite and the ride is smooth and there's not a crazy amount of traffic now that rush hour has passed. Stiles shoots off a text to Lydia, Scott and his dad that he'll be out for the evening working on a group project just in case one of them tries to call him.

Hiding the lingerie is a new thing for him. The last (and only time) he'd worn it, had been for a client who requested it and Stiles had changed during the appointment. He hadn't needed to _go out_ wearing them. While it's definitely weird to have the clingy lace against his skin, Stiles kind of likes the whole hidden surprise aspect of it. Like, there's no way this driver knows what he's wearing. Stiles had made sure the clothes were loose enough to not show anything. Only Stiles knows what he's really wearing underneath. 

The panties fit more or less comfortably as long as he stays soft, and so far the arousal has been in his head. When he gets dropped off at the familiar building, Stiles thanks the driver and makes his way inside, not caring for the cold at all. He'll definitely enjoy going back to California for winter break. 

It's kind of bizarre to be back here. It's been months since he's ridden up in this elevator, wondering who this new client would be and how it would go...

The chime of elevator doors opening has Stiles blinking out of his reminiscent thoughts and he walks quickly over to the office doors. Stiles knocks and almost immediately the door is opened for him and there is Peter in all of his work attire glory. Peter looks a little tired, his hair a little messy, but he still looks damn good. Stiles is grinning, giddiness flitting through him now that they're back together and it's a person, a person _right there_ who's happy to see him! But more than that, it's Peter who's sent for him and apparently ordered them Greek food too.

Stiles walks in, glancing around the office quickly and noting that there's been no noticeable changes or additions to the decor. 

"Greek, huh? You're determined to make me a cultured boy," Stiles teases as he strides over to Peter and gives him a chaste peck on the mouth before taking off his coat and hanging it on an ornate wooden coat rack that's behind the door. He then heads over to the armchair that's been designated for him and works on pulling out the necessary homework-y supplies. 

While he _wants_ to just _bam_! reveal what he's wearing underneath, it seems a little weird to just do it immediately, especially when Peter's just being all polite and nonchalant. 

* * *

It's good to see Stiles. That's the first thought that Peter has as soon as Stiles steps into his office. Immediately what had been a more dreary, frustrated energy in the office becomes more upbeat and hopeful and Peter attributes that to Stiles entirely. With a soft chuckle, he ushers Stiles inside and then closes the door behind him. He briefly considers locking it, but decides against it as their food is still on the way. Instead, Peter turns and watches Stiles hang his jacket up and then look around the office, undoubtedly taking it all in. Peter smiles; Stiles already looks at home in his office despite it being months since he'd been here last.

Peter does briefly glance at his desk, remembering that first night in small snippets, but he sets the thoughts aside as he wanders back to his desk. Stiles finds his place on the armchair and begins to remove his homework, and it strikes Peter that he's not experienced anything like this since those late nights when Laura and Derek had been going to university. It's nice to have someone else in his space, even at the busiest of times. Stiles might not be pack, but he's still settling.

"You're already cultured; you just haven't had as many experiences as you will with me. If you've never had it, I'm sure you'll like it. The spices make Greek food very savory." 

The food arrives not too long after, and Peter stands in order to meet the delivery person at the door. She's young and smiling despite the hour and Peter tips her well. He takes specific amusement when she looks into his office and spots Stiles, but instead of assuming the worst, she notes Stiles' school supplies and her smile softens. While she doesn't say anything, Peter's _quite_ aware that she believes that he's Stiles' father. On one hand, it's amusing. On the other, it's mildly insulting. There is no way he looks old enough to have a son Stiles' age, regardless if his niece and nephew are _both_ older. It's the principle of the matter.

Still, Peter thanks her and sends her away with a tip that makes her eyes brighten, and only then does he lock the door behind him. Walking back into his office, he stops at the small table in front of the armchair that Stiles is sitting at and reaches in, taking out a recycled-paper box with Stiles' food inside. Peter sets it down in front of Stiles, but as he walks by, he can't help but notice that Stiles is looking a little... wired. Not squirmy, not fidgety, but definitely distracted. Peter tilts his head. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Stiles doesn't _smell_ sick, but Peter can't very well tell him that.

* * *

Just being near Peter cheers Stiles up. Yeah, there's homework to be done. Yeah, Peter has his work to do, but Stiles likes having someone else nearby. And it's not even just a _someone_ , it's Peter Hale. Peter honestly feels more like a friend than a fuck buddy or ex-client. He may not text Peter as much as say, Scott or Lydia, but the frequency has definitely increased. Stiles had made the decision to not get overly friendly with his peers and now it feels like that may be biting him the ass because Peter is actually his only friend here in the city. Stiles had wanted to focus on school and not have to lie about his weekends, so it had made sense to stick to himself. Months in, it's beginning to get to him.

But that doesn't matter because he's hanging out with Peter for some homework-working party or something. No big deal. And Peter makes Greek food sound delicious. The sushi had gone well so he assumes pita bread and kebabs and whatever else is coming their way will also be good. Stiles can't help but wonder what else he can experience with Peter. Maybe Peter can take him out to some cool hip places in the city. Stiles doesn't really want to do fine dining, but Peter doesn't seem to be only hoity-toity. Peter seems like the kind of guy that goes for quality and the whole _experience_ over what's deemed to be the best by high society.

They both begin on their respective work and when the food arrives, Stiles doesn't bother glancing up. He's trying very hard to focus on his outline for his paper and ignore what he's got going on underneath. It's only when the door shuts and the smell of food wafts closer that Stiles looks up as Peter begins placing the boxes of food down on a nearby table. The question proves that apparently Stiles hasn't been so subtle. He's not surprised. Stiles isn't the most patient of people and Peter is rather observant.

"Yeah," Stiles answers as he sets aside his homework and stands up. "I just decided to bring _you_ a treat this time," he goes on. 

Already arousal stirs and he can feel the panties tighten around his cock. "A surprise for your surprise." 

He throws a wink toward Peter before turning around and undressing facing _away_ from Peter. He kicks off his shoes before pushing down the gym pants. As the long-sleeved shirt is long, it still covers the panties. Stiles steps out of his pants and then slowly, knowing that he has an audience, he slips up the shirt, revealing peach colored lace panties stretching over his ass and the back of the bra-pseudo tank top. Stiles turns around with an obvious swirl and he drops the sweatshirt. A hand comes to a cocked-out hip as he considers Peter. 

"If it totally weirds you out, I can put on my clothes, but if it doesn't... I can also just keep 'em on."

* * *

Peter scents the air surreptitiously, checking for the smell of sickness, of anxiety, of anything that might tell him what's wrong. Stiles doesn't seem overly distressed, which is a plus, but he _also_ doesn't seem to be fully engaged, and that's always a mild warning sign around Stiles. Peter inwardly argues that it never takes him long to clue in on the behavior of new people, that he learns what 'normal' is very quickly, so that's no direct warning that Peter already knows Stiles this well. He then dismisses it and gives himself a little kick. He'd let Stiles fuck him. He doesn't need to take a step back when they're already willfully close. 

That does leave him wondering what might be wrong with Stiles, though. So when Stiles looks at him and then Peter hears a small skip of nerves in his pulse, he clues in a little more. Curious, Peter tilts his head and watches as Stiles stands and turns away from him. A 'treat' in return is enough to get Peter's eyebrows lifting, and while a part of him does want to gently argue that they _both_ have work to do... he's been working for three days. He's exhausted. Stiles is a welcome presence, and Peter's definitely intrigued. 

The sweatpants sliding off have Peter's attention caught. It's only belatedly that he remembers to set his own food down on his desk, but he does it without looking. Peter's confused, though he doesn't miss the scent of arousal on the air. So when Stiles begins to slowly lift the shirt and Peter catches the first sight of peach lace delicately hugging Stiles' hips, Peter's next breath is quite audible. He doesn't gasp, but it's the next best thing, and he watches, stunned, as Stiles pulls up the sweatshirt and drops it to the floor, revealing a beautiful latticework of lace on his top as well. Peter mistakenly believes it can't get better and then Stiles turns to face him with a flourish, and Peter's gaze is drawn immediately to the outline and shadow of the barbells in Stiles' nipples, practically obscene in comparison to such tasteful lingerie.

Peter drinks in the sight of him, protests forgotten, and when he feels like he's able, Peter steps away from his desk and walks over to Stiles instead, reaching out with one hand to delicately brush his fingertips along the lace at Stiles' shoulders, then down to the plunging neckline. There's an appreciative heat in Peter's eyes, though it is not _all_ sexual. 

"No. You're _more_ than welcome to continue wearing this. Though I'll insist on starting the fireplace. It can get cold at night, and I wouldn't want you to _have_ to put anything else on. You look beautiful, Stiles." 

Which, really, is the only word that fits. Much as Peter would _like_ to play up the dynamic, that can always happen later. 

* * *

Stiles likes Peter's attention and focus. It pleases him. It makes him feel good. It arouses him. It's knowing that Peter is looking at him and waiting that has the blood rushing down south a bit. The lace of the panties stretches a little, but not uncomfortably at least. Stiles actually likes having an erection in the panties. He likes how it looks and feels. Will Peter? It's a question for later because Stiles does want to eat and they both have work to do... But Stiles isn't going to say no to a few breaks here and there.

And Peter's eyes blatantly look him over and Stiles is 99.9% sure Peter likes it and won't be taking them off or covering them up. Stiles is still as Peter strides over, confident and smooth and it has Stiles standing a little taller. Peter's touch is soft but welcome as he takes in the lace. Stiles also likes how the stainless steel barbells aren't camouflaged or hidden by the bra-top thing. The hard jewelry underneath soft peach and the intricate lace designs offers a striking image - at least that's what Stiles is going with.

Peter insisting on the fireplace is so Peter but Stiles can't find it in himself to rib Peter over it (and he can see himself getting cold anyway). He's still in his socks, but Stiles isn't going to slip them off because his feet would definitely get cold. The compliment of him looking _beautiful_ \- not hot or sexy - has Stiles' smile softening as he glances down at his sock feet, his cheeks warming slightly. 

"I look good enough," Stiles mumbles, clearly not used to that word being attributed to him. He then walks back to the table with his food. 

"Start the fire. I want to makeout in front of it later," Stiles adds on playfully, his voice sounding more normal. As Peter does that, Stiles opens the containers, surveying the food available to him. It does look and smell great. It's likely another food and cultural success.

* * *

The food isn't the only thing that looks and smells great. Peter keeps Stiles' presence in the back of his mind as he goes to start the fire. It's not a traditional wood fire as he doesn't have the patience to constantly be refilling the wood pellets and logs, especially in the middle of New York, but it _does_ 'burn' beautifully behind a sheet of glass that makes the entire thing look painfully realistic. It only requires Peter turning it on before the room is cast in a realistic flickering light. There's no clear difference between the electric fireplace and an actual fire save for the snaps of wood burning. Again, the perils of an office in New York, but it heats the office perfectly.

When Peter turns back to look at Stiles, he's caught again by the delicate lace that now flickers a warm, fiery hue whenever the light dances over it. Peter can see each string of the lace like this and he can't help his pleasure at the sight of Stiles. Yet more than that is the memory of the way that Stiles had ducked his head, almost as if bashful. Peter doubts he's heard a comment like that before, which makes sense. Men are rarely thought to be beautiful despite the clear exceptions to that rule.

Peter's work is waiting for him, and he _will_ return to it. Yet he does take a moment to walk over to Stiles' turned back. He sweeps his gaze over the exposed skin and - with Stiles distracted and looking at the food in the container - Peter leans in just enough to press a quick kiss to the back of his shoulder. He doubts that Stiles would have even heard him walking up.

"I got an assortment of a few things to see if you'd like them," he says over Stiles' shoulder, and reaches one arm around him to gesture to the open container. "These are lamb kebabs. You'll probably like them if nothing else. The pita bread speaks for itself. But these," he says, indicating what looks like rolled spinach, "are dolmathes. Stuffed grape leaves. They're filled with rice and herbs and lamb, so they're not really as 'vegetable' as they look."

* * *

Stiles doesn't want to _just_ makeout in front of the fireplace. Given that it's almost December, it's actually freakin' cold and he's only in lingerie and socks (which probably looks ridiculous, but he isn't taking them off, chilly feet are atrocious). He misses California's heat, the warmth of the sunshine on his skin while laying out on the grass and talking with Scott and Lydia about their future and if they were going to be friends forever, despite the distance of school. 

More than ever does Stiles wonder if things will be the same between him and his friends and dad when he's been lying about this part of his life. How's he going to face his dad and assure him that financially he's fine without telling him why? It's not as if Stiles is that anti-social either... Scott has been asking why Stiles hasn't made any friends. But Stiles definitely isn't telling any of them that he's an escort on the side. No way.

He's going to see them soon, over Christmas break... But then Stiles can't see Peter. Again, the thought hits him and Stiles is actually bummed about it. Vaguely Stiles has wondered what his posse in California world think of Peter. Like what if they all met for some reason? Stiles thinks that Lydia would maybe find him charming, but he's got no idea about Scott. 

The fire being turned on brings Stiles out of his musing. He pushes the thoughts out of his mind and focuses on the now. Isn't that what all the meditation is pushing? Living in the moment? This moment is good because Peter plus free food equals good stuff. 

Stiles does give a little startle when Peter seems to magically show up behind him and give him a sweet kiss on his shoulder. Stiles must have been really out of it or distracted by the food to not have heard him. That or Peter is a ninja. Peter explains the food and it all seems pretty straightforward save for the last thing - stuffed grape leaves.

"I'd rather be stuffed with something else," Stiles jokes and purposefully rubs his ass against Peter's crotch. "But in all seriousness, all of this looks delicious. I think Daddy should feed me... I'd hate to get my lingerie dirty, right?" 

* * *

Peter doesn't know much about Stiles, so while he does register the fact that Stiles looks a little distant in his own mind, he can't think of the reason behind that. It's not really his business when it comes down to it, either. Perhaps he enjoys Stiles' company, and maybe they have grown a little closer, but aside from the fact that Stiles' father is still alive, and Peter has a niece and nephew, they don't know much about one another. Peter tentatively guesses that Stiles is a little stressed over the amount of work he has to get done before break but he can't hazard much of a guess beyond that. It does mean that he's well aware that Stiles is a little distant, maybe a little distressed, but Peter doesn't say anything about it. He's not supposed to know.

Showing Stiles the food is easier, so he does. Stiles' response is enough to draw a small chuckle from Peter's throat, but he does glance over at his laptop with some hesitation. He really does have work he needs to get done, but he's not taken a break all day, save for a few trips to the bathroom and eating the sandwich that Laura had all but thrown at him out of spite. So, work aside, Peter glances back at Stiles, thoughtful, and then lets himself smile. 

"Of course. This doesn't mean you're getting out of your work by any means, but we wouldn't want your lingerie to get dirty. Stains would show up on that color." Peter reaches around Stiles once, his fingers skating over the delicate fabric of the straps of Stiles' top, then down to just barely brush over one of the clothed barbells underneath. Peter quietly delights in touching, in pressing a little closer, but instead of pushing, he presses another kiss to Stiles' shoulder and then reaches over for one of the rolled leaves. 

Normally Peter insists on eating with utensils, but somehow the thought of feeding Stiles from a fork while Stiles is wearing such delicate lingerie feels ridiculous. Fingers are more intimate, and so despite the fact that Peter can practically hear Laura and Derek gasping in dramatic unison, he takes one of the stuffed grape leaves and lifts it to Stiles' lips. 

"We'll see about stuffing you with something else later tonight, after our work is done."

* * *

Peter had prepared and fed Stiles cut up fruit and cheese while Stiles had been sitting in the fancy bath in Peter's house. That night had definitely not ended the best, but the bath and finger food activity hadn't gone badly. It had been a game of questions intermingled with the snacking. It had been a fun, silly little game. Stiles doesn't think this time will be like that, however. Peter had still been a client then. There had been the need to keep Peter impressed and entertained. Now Stiles doesn't need to care about that kind of stuff. He can just be himself and it's rather liberating.

It's no surprise that Peter agrees to feeding him. It's practical after all! The brush of Peter's fingers down his chest and across a nipple has Stiles smirking, glad that the lingerie is accentuating him just right. Peter is close, but Peter is focused on the eating part. Stiles' stomach agrees with this course of action because the dola-something is lifted up to his mouth and Stiles wastes no time in taking a bite of it. It's savory and Peter had definitely been right - it's not as vegetable-y as it looked. Stiles makes an appreciative sound, an almost moan as he chews thoughtfully.

Of course then Peter talks about stuffing him with something _else_ later - after their work gets done because Peter is responsible and all. Stiles' heart skips a beat because he's truthfully been thinking about Peter fucking him again. Stiles has jerked off since Peter's visit to his place, but getting off by himself isn't the same as getting off _with_ Peter. He can hardly be blamed that he's interested! 

"That's actually delicious," Stiles remarks after he swallows the bite.

Over the next few minutes, Peter feeds him some of the lamb and the pita bread and every once in a while Stiles gives a playful exaggerated moan just to be cheeky.

* * *

There are times that Peter quite enjoys his advanced hearing, and the quick skip of Stiles' pulse after Peter teases him about 'stuffing him' is enough to once again make him very thankful for it. Peter glances at Stiles, appreciative, and he watches as Stiles chews and swallows, locking away the pleased sound that Stiles makes. Still, Peter can sense the undercurrent of arousal between them; Stiles might not be hard enough to strain the front of his panties, but he's not as soft as he could be either. Peter can smell it on the air as he selects one piece of food after the next.

It quickly becomes almost mindful. Stiles is an appreciative guest, and more often than not, Peter feels the brush of soft lips against his fingers when Stiles takes a bite, or accepts a bit of food whole from him. It's maddening, but it's also very sweet. Peter feels a more comfortable arousal settle low in his stomach but it's not pressing enough to do anything about. If anything, feeding Stiles soon becomes relaxing, and when Stiles gives an exaggerated moan here and there, Peter reaches down with fingers not stained by juice or oil to give Stiles' nipple a quick pinch in return. There's mirth in Peter's eyes every time he does it, though. This is comfortable.

"You're incorrigible," Peter chides without heat after another little moan from Stiles. 

It's definitely doing its job but Peter doesn't mind. He looks Stiles over appreciatively and then glances over to the fireplace and the small sofa in front of it. It's the one that Peter often sleeps on if he's pulled an all-nighter, and there are still sheets over the back of it from just last night. Peter wonders what Stiles might say if he knew, but it's not that important. He leans in, pressing a small kiss to Stiles' throat. 

"If I'm going to feed you, would you like to sit down in front of the fire for a bit? We can get our work done soon, but I suppose a break rarely hurt anyone."

* * *

It's both personal and erotic to be hand fed as the tips of Peter's fingers sometimes make contact with Stiles' lips or tongue. Sometimes this is due to Stiles seeking out the touch, but others Stiles is sure that it's Peter's prerogative to brush against him (which is more than fine with Stiles). There is a definite level of familiarity that has settled between them and maybe that should be scary because Stiles has only known Peter for a few months now, but what it actually is... Is really freakin' nice and comfortable. So what if Stiles' only friend just happens to be a former-client-turned-friends-with-benefits? He's sure there's worse things out there.

And so what if his playful overblown moans get Peter pinching a nipple occasionally? That's also fun. Free food, Peter's attention and company? Stiles is definitely having a good time. The feel of the lace against his skin is different and can't easily be ignored. _Beautiful_... Peter had called him that.

Peter also calls him incorrigible which has Stiles snorting. Peter's used that word before, too (and it is such a Peter word). The idea of sitting on the couch in front of the the fire? Cozy. Maybe even romantic? Nah. 

"Sure, let's fireplace it up," Stiles agrees. Before making his way over, he rubs against Peter's crotch once more. It doesn't escape Stiles' notice that there happens to be a _sheet_ tucked into the couch. 

"Bad Daddy, sleeping on the couch at work?" Stiles jokes as he looks over his shoulder before coming to stand in front of the fire. Still, his hands reach out and he enjoys the heat that the fake flames are producing. 

* * *

Peter might not be expecting Stiles' little touch to the front of his slacks, but he's not necessarily surprised by it either. Peter might not be hard, but that doesn't mean that the sight of Stiles isn't arousing, or that a touch or two like that wouldn't get him there with embarrassing haste. He's not had men dress up in lingerie for him before and while he enjoys it on the women he sleeps with, it's not practical for everyday attire. That Stiles had taken the initiative is still quite satisfying, and Peter finds himself itching to touch Stiles all over all the more. 

Work does need to be done first, though, so when Stiles makes his way over to the fireplace and holds his hands out in front of it (oddly endearing, that...) Peter only rolls his eyes good-naturedly and picks up the box of Stiles' food to carry it over to the sofa.

As an afterthought, Peter brings his own over, which likely means he'll be spending a little more time here than he'd assumed at first, but he can't ask Stiles to eat if he doesn't partake a little himself as well. The scent of spiced meat is thick and rich on the air, and Peter _is_ hungry, but after setting the boxes down he finds himself glancing up at Stiles appreciatively. The line of his back seems far more delicate in the lace, and Peter enjoys the way the fabric hugs the curves of Stiles' ass. 

Stiles' admonishment is enough to make Peter chuckle. He doesn't hesitate in walking over, and as Stiles warms his hands in front of the fire, Peter reaches out to set his own hands comfortably on Stiles' hips. He presses in close behind him and - as has become custom between them - he bends his head to press a kiss and a drag of his stubble against the back of Stiles' shoulder. 

"I suppose I'm owed that one. This client has been especially difficult and I don't think I've been home in a few days. I sent Laura and Derek back earlier. Until your text, I likely would have worked into the night again, so your company _is_ welcome."

* * *

Stiles is pretty glad that the lingerie thing hadn't backfired on him. That could have been damn awkward (but possibly funny). Either way, it doesn't matter because Peter _had_ and _does_ like the lingerie. Stiles has seen Peter's little appreciative glances, after all. It's not something Stiles would do all the time, but he likes the freedom to try things out, especially with Peter. It's cool to be able to engage in a little surprise fun too. Stiles wonders what more he can do in the future to surprise Peter, and if Peter has any more tricks up his sleeve too. 

The fire's warmth reminds him of the sun. It flickers, the fake flames dancing for their viewing pleasure. Stiles has heard that during winter up north with the lack of sun, depression can be a thing. Well, now he's more north than California. This is his first winter up here. The disappearing daylight, the overcast skies, the chilly weather? Yeah, Stiles can see it. It's even snowed a few times (which looks nice, but everything else sucks about it).

Peter is warmth personified as he comes to stand behind Stiles again. Stiles leans against a broad chest as he listens to Peter detail his most recent workaholic behavior (which Stiles is totally not surprised by). Stiles makes a thoughtful sound as his hands lift to grasp Peter's. He then prompts Peter to slide his hands forward so Peter's arms wrap around his stomach in a backward hug. In turn, Stiles' arms drape over Peter's and Stiles holds them there. He closes his eyes, a pleased smile curving on his lips.

"In another life you could have been my Richard Gere," Stiles comments. "You know, the rich guy that rescues Julia Roberts from her dismal life of prostitution."

* * *

Peter has no objection to Stiles directing him. Frankly, there is no script for this. They've never done a more casual evening before; usually their casual interactions happen solely over text message, where Stiles can whine about his schoolwork and Peter can rib him about his eating habits. It's comfortable, but _this_ is equally comfortable. Stiles in lingerie is quickly beginning to appear normal (though that doesn't mean that Peter doesn't find it very appealing) and the easygoing hand-feeding and fire-gazing is just as comfortable as the off-handed shared texts. 

Stiles' hands come to Peter's and Peter lets Stiles direct him into hugging him from behind. Peter hums a soft sound, thoughtful and pleased, and while he does briefly follow Stiles' gaze to look over at the fireplace, he soon averts his eyes at the faintest prickle along the back of his neck. Peter hasn't voluntarily been near a _real_ fire in quite some time. Sometimes the fake one mimics the flickering flames just a little too well, but he'd never deny Derek and Laura a simple pleasure like this. Sometimes they flock into his office to eat in front of the fire; neither of them had been trapped. Peter won't fault them that.

So he focuses on Stiles instead, on the warm, spiced scent he carries, on the feeling of soft skin and lace under his hands, and on the pleasant weight that leans back against his front. He catches sight of Stiles' smile and listens with idle interest when Stiles speaks up, though what he _says_ makes Peter huff a softer breath of incredulous laughter, his lips pressing to the side of Stiles' neck. It's a familiar gesture, perhaps, but Peter's fine with it.

" _Pretty Woman_ , Stiles?" He asks, amused. "A little on-the-nose, I'd think. Though I suppose I _do_ make a point to feed you whenever possible, and there _was_ that bath. Still, I don't think you'd ever let anyone rescue you, even in another life. The clients you see seem very respectful of you, and I can't really picture you in a dismal situation that you can't escape from." Peter noses just under Stiles' jaw, breathing him in. 

"You're too smart for that."

* * *

With Peter's arms wrapped around him, Stiles is beginning to feel warmer. _Safe,_ even. God, he loves how Peter feels behind him, body firm and toned and yummy. All of Peter's clothing is made of the best material, so it's not rough against Stiles' exposed skin either. With Stiles in lingerie, the electric fire going... all they're missing are candles and some jazz music or something. The thought is amusing, but Stiles doesn't share it.

Instead, he mentions goddamn _Pretty Woman_ to Peter. Stiles is relaxed enough that he doesn't care what he's admitted: that he's actually aware of and has seen the movie _Pretty Woman_ and has thought about himself in the same situation as Vivian and Edward. But Peter just gives a soft laugh of amusement and kisses him on the side of the neck. 

Apparently, Peter has _also_ seen the movie because he mentions the food and the bath. But Peter doesn't see him as some damsel in distress type. Peter also points out that Stiles' situation isn't the same because of his clients respecting him and that Stiles is too smart to _not_ be able to escape from a bad situation if need be. While the compliments and high regard are nice, Stiles doesn't know if he'd actually be so against being rescued (that is, if _Peter_ was the one doing the rescuing). Doesn't everyone need help at some point? 

"In another life, if I needed it, would you do it though?" Stiles presses, albeit a little hesitantly. "You know... I talk a good talk, but it's not like... It's not what I _want_ to be doing." 

* * *

Peter doesn't think anything of what Stiles says. Honestly, it's been a long few days at work with stresses running high, and this is one of the first real breaks that he's allowed himself to take. He doesn't doubt that Stiles is in the same situation, so a little teasing here and there, a little light-hearted joking about what had been a vast power imbalance between them when Peter had been a client still? That's nothing that Peter is about to fault Stiles for. Stiles often speaks off of the top of his head (Peter's got an endless supply of text-based evidence on his phone to prove it) and he doesn't think this is any different.

That is... he doesn't think it different until he hears the small slip in Stiles' pulse. It's faint, not disquiet, not anger, not disappointment, just the slow shift from something joking to something nearly-serious. Peter blinks, and while amusement still does linger in his chest, he doesn't push the matter. Instead, feeling the touch of Stiles' body against his own, feeling Stiles' hands pressed over his, Peter takes in their position, reflects on the ease in which he and Stiles have grown to speak with one another over the last few months, and he does what he can to fight back his instincts. They're suddenly quite interested in the conversation.

But really, Peter's not thrown by Stiles' hypothetical situation. He knows his answer before Stiles stops talking. The _issue_ \- and the reason that Peter hesitates before answering - is that Stiles tacks on the little bit at the end, and it rings with so much truth that Peter needs a moment to _really_ look at it. Stiles... can't be saying-- but it does sound like it. Peter tilts his head, regarding Stiles first in the reflection off of the fireplace glass, and then again by looking sidelong at him.

"Yes, Stiles. In another life, if you needed help, I would 'rescue' you, if that's what you want to call it," Peter says simply, because there's no doubt about _that_. The doubt lies in the rest of it, and Peter goes quietly thoughtful as he trails the fingers of one hand over Stiles' abdomen, touching languidly, almost petting. It's a distraction. 

"And I am aware of the... stigma behind what you do. I can't imagine that many people enter into the profession with the intention to stay there. Has..." Peter chooses his words carefully. "Has it been weighing on you more often these days?"

* * *

Standing in women's lingerie and his socks, Stiles knows that now isn't the time to be having any serious conversation. Peter had invited him over for free food and doing their respective work together. In choosing to surprise Peter like he has, Stiles has sort of thrown a wrench in Peter's plans. This is a detour. He has the feeling that Peter will probably try to steer them back into work shortly. If this case has been causing Peter to need to sleep in the office, it must be important. 

But it's too late to take back his words. Stiles has asked what he's asked. He's said what he's said. Is he afraid that Peter might say no? The answer is possible. Or even a, 'I don't know.' Stiles is talking about some hypothetical here. And logic dictates that anyone in Peter's position would say _yes,_ even if it was a lie or he was unsure. Obviously, Peter doesn't want to upset him, especially with sex on the table if they finish all their shit. But Stiles doesn't think that Peter _would_ lie to him. Peter is a goddam lawyer. He's good with words.

Even if this is a potentially problematic conversation, Stiles doesn't feel supremely worried or bad. Peter is still holding him. Peter doesn't feel tense. The movement that Stiles _does_ feel is Peter looking down at him (which is hardly absurd). Peter answers him and Stiles doesn't sag in relief. It's the answer he suspected. The morning after their first appointment, Peter had offered him his card, after all. Peter had been amiable to help Stiles. 

Peter's fingers brush over his stomach. The touch is warm and welcome and Stiles opens his eyes, gazing back at the fake flames that continue flickering for them. Stiles' index finger traces a circle against Peter's forearm as he listens to Peter acknowledge the stigma of being an escort. It's the question that's posed to Stiles that has him thinking. Does he _want_ to get into this? Does he want to open up and tell the truth? Stiles is aware that he's brought this topic up, so on some level it must be a yes.

"I lie to my Dad and friends back at home. That's what gets to me the most," Stiles admits. He then decides that he's going to just go for it, but in doing so, he begins speeding up, fully intending on powering through. "I don't get involved with anything at school because I'm always busy on the weekends and it would just be more lying if I actually made a friend, too. I can't date because obviously, my job would be an issue and until you, I stuck to just masturbating because sex-for-pleasure can get complicated with sex-for-work." Stiles takes a quick breath before barreling on. "Of course, not all my clients get sex. There's a few I honestly like and it's more of a company-thing, but for the hours I put in, it's ridiculously good money. My dad's a Sheriff, right? We're not loaded. I don't want to get buried in debt, so it just made sense to do. And… and my dad is still paying off my mom's hospital bills."

When Stiles stops he bites on his bottom lip and sighs. "Sorry for the verbal tsunami... I just... I don't have anyone I can talk to about _everything_... and that gets lonely."

* * *

This is not something that he and Stiles do. Frankly, it's never been an option. They hadn't set out to be friends, though Peter had found Stiles both charming and interesting long before they'd agreed upon this little arrangement, but friendship has drifted in on a natural sort of progression. Peter certainly isn't sure what else to label it, as he genuinely enjoys Stiles' company, finds him pleasant to be around, and enjoys his insight. They spend time together, and while it's usually to do with sex, or following on the heels of the established kink, that's not _all_ it is. 

That does mean something, but it doesn't mean quite _this_ much. Yes, Peter's thought of asking more about Stiles than he had that first night, and Stiles sometimes supplies details, but he rarely goes into anything that isn't humorous complaining at its worst (minus the one night that Stiles had run out on him).

So this... this is not a game they play, but Peter is interested regardless. He watches as Stiles traces patterns over the back of his forearm, quiet, giving Stiles time to speak as Peter naturally wraps Stiles in the heat of his own body. He gives Stiles time to talk, and when Stiles makes his decision, Peter knows he won't forget a word of this. He knows when something important is coming.

Stiles, to his credit, soldiers ahead and doesn't look back. He blurts out... a lot, yes, but it's impassioned and while this isn't something that they do, is there anything wrong with it _being_ done? No. If Peter cares about Stiles' eating habits, and if he cares about Stiles' state of mind when they're having sex, why shouldn't he care in general? Friends care, and so Peter doesn't comment or cut in. He listens, arms secure around Stiles, and Peter focuses. He thinks at first that the hardest part about this will be hearing it (as Stiles' voice is tighter and he's clearly upset in a small, contained way) but it's not. The hardest part of listening to Stiles is knowing that he's telling the truth. 

It does make sense, though. Peter finds himself thinking back to the weekends he'd called on Stiles and been given an answer almost immediately. Stiles had been there. He's always there, or busy with school; Peter simply hadn't _assumed_. Unthinking, he tightens his hold a little when Stiles trails off, but when Stiles says the final word - that he gets _lonely -_ Peter can't quite stop the wince that flickers over his eyes.

Loneliness is... a tricky subject. For wolves, it's death. A lonely wolf is a wolf without a pack, and a wolf with no pack quickly becomes an Omega. The _thought_ of Stiles being in that position twists something dangerous in Peter's chest, and he has to all but throw his instincts back into the box they belong in when dealing with _humans_. He exhales, but it's more to keep himself in check than as a comment for Stiles. The issue is that even as Peter exhales, he already knows what he's going to do. In truth, looking back on his actions over the past few weeks, Peter thinks he's known for awhile.

"You don't ever need to apologize for telling me the truth. I do hope I've made that clear enough over our time together. That is... a lot for someone your age to be dealing with." Peter keeps stroking his fingertips over Stiles' stomach, slow and rhythmic. "It's more than you _should_ be dealing with. At your age, you should be out with your friends on the weekends, or at least able to talk to your friends back home freely. And you don't, because you don't know what you'd tell them." Peter trails off, but there's no point to it. He's already drawing a breath before he's decided to. 

"I hope this doesn't come across as self-serving, or as pitying, as I assure you, I _don't_ pity you, Stiles. But if you were struggling, I made it clear when we first met that I'd be willing to help. If you'll let me, I'd like to pay your tuition for you."

* * *

Verbal tsunami is accurate. He'd just spilled _a lot_ of personal details to Peter. Stiles is definitely close with his dad, Lydia and Scott, but those three only get tailored versions of the truth. Lydia is the closest to the actual truth because she's at least aware of Peter's existence in his life. And Scott, while he's like a brother, is still a little weird with the whole 'Stiles is legitimately a bisexual who likes girls _and_ guys' thing. Stiles knows that Scott would come around if Stiles ever got a real boyfriend and that's what counts. His dad doesn't want to hear about his sex life and Stiles gets that.

Being open like this... Being _honest_ and truthful to Peter? It comes with a degree of vulnerability that Stiles isn't exactly a fan of. Sharing about his difficult choices, admitting his problems and mentioning the financial troubles... It opens Stiles up to possible judgment or ridicule. Stiles has no reason to believe that Peter would ever do such a thing, but it's still like unzipping his chest and showing what's inside to Peter. 

Stiles is aware that he could probably have a more well-rounded life. He'd just started the school year under the belief that he should stick to himself, not stand out and focus hard on his classes. Stiles didn't _need_ new friends as he liked his old friends anyhow. And he'd do the escort thing and save money so he could actually not 100% rely on student loans that would come back to bite him in the ass. But the lying and the sticking to himself thing and pretty much only socializing with people who pay for his company... It _has_ been lonely. Texting Peter has helped a great deal as with actually seeing the guy. By now, Stiles knows it's not just the sex. Peter is legitimately a friend.

Despite everything he's thrown at Peter, Peter doesn't scoff or grow distant. Peter's hold remains and his fingers still stroke along the skin on Stiles' stomach. Stiles is still a little aroused (which he's pretty sure will always be the case when it comes to Peter), but it's not pressing. While it is tempting to turn things sexual - to perhaps lower himself to his knees and offer a blowjob - Stiles knows that that would be a bid for distraction. It would be running away. Stiles doesn't need to run away because when Peter speaks, the words are thoughtful and understanding. 

When Peter pauses, Stiles takes in a steadying breath. Already he feels better just from opening up and Peter having listened. Maybe Stiles should do it more often--

That thought is dashed quite suddenly when Peter continues and just flat out offers to pay his tuition. This has Stiles craning his head to look back at Peter, an obviously shocked expression on his face. 

"Wait, _what_? You can't do that. You can't be serious," Stiles says, the disbelief obvious in his voice. "There's just no-- I mean, that sounds like some lottery jackpot dream bullshit right there."

* * *

It's out and there's no taking it back. Maybe Peter should feel horrified for his offer, but instead he only feels settled. Stiles could laugh this off, could deny him, but the moment that Peter had realized the element of truth to Stiles' joke about _Pretty Woman_ , he'd known that he was going to do something. If he's being honest with himself, it's gone beyond that lately anyway. Peter has never pampered people he's only sleeping with, and yet he's bought Stiles food on more than one occasion, he'd given him the rug, and he'd bought him a damn bed all on a whim. This isn't really coming as a shock to him, all things considered. 

Instead, it simply feels like something that has been building over the last few weeks. Maybe longer. Maybe from the moment that Stiles had stepped into his office, all easygoing and self-assured. 

Predictably, Stiles turns to look at Peter with open shock as soon as the offer has been made. Peter doesn't blink. Instead he sets his expression into something somehow both serious and warm at the same time, as even if he could recant the offer, Peter doesn't think he would. He doesn't pull away from Stiles, but Peter does shift around, enough so that he's not holding Stiles quite so securely in the event that Stiles wants to take a few steps back, or begin to pace. By now, Peter knows some of his eccentricities. Stiles really is his friend. He's... familiar and pleasant, and-- 

Peter cuts the thought off as his instincts take notice. He's not going there. Stiles _can't_ be pack, but Peter _can_ still help him out as though he were, in a distant, human sense.

"I can do that, and I _am_ serious, Stiles. I told you that first night that if you needed something from me, you only needed to give me a call. School is difficult enough without feeling isolated. I was..." Peter trails off. Then, after a moment, he continues, somewhat oddly. Stiles isn't the only one who's not talked about himself much. 

"I was the black sheep of my family while I was going to school. I worked myself to the bone and beyond because I was too proud to admit I needed anyone but myself. It weighed on me, and I eventually burned out, hard. Enough that going on to law school was something that almost didn't happen. If it wasn't for my niece and nephew, and eventually reconnecting with my family, I don't think I would have done it. So," he continues, voice soft, but leaving no question that he wants Stiles to listen, "I'm going to tell you something that I learned. Your school career is a marathon, not a sprint. If you run yourself ragged and neglect other aspects of your life, you won't make it through. I think you're brilliant, and I think you have the potential to go all the way if you have the tools to help you. Friends. Family. Downtime. Recreation. Money's getting in the way of all of those; I'm offering to remove that obstacle for you, and I will do so gladly."

* * *

Lottery jackpot dream bullshit. Peter paying for his tuition? _All_ of it? Or just next semester? Either way it's crazy. Is this the equivalent of Edward offering to pay way too much for Vivian's time? No, even with inflation, tuition trumps that. Stiles should say no on principle because it's ridiculous to have someone he's only known for a matter of a few months offer such a thing. The free food, is one thing. It's small, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Has Stiles been curious about what else Peter may or may not buy in relation to him? Well, yeah, but it's not like he was going to ever ask for anything way out there. Both times food has been offered, Peter has eaten too. It had been mutually beneficial. What would Peter get out of this? Stiles has already proven he's not a goldigger because he actually wanted to see Peter and not have them be paid appointments.

Peter meets his shocked eyes and Peter looks serious and still... nice. Peter doesn't laugh and confess that it had been a prank. Peter's hold actually lessens a bit, allowing Stiles to move or create distance between them. Stiles doesn't do either. His head stays turned, staring over his shoulder, eyes glued onto Peter.

Peter who just calmly insists that he can do it and he's serious. Stiles is opening his mouth to point out that he's pretty sure Peter hadn't intended that he'd help with tuition when he'd made the offer and the business card had been handed to Stiles. But Peter continues on and Stiles' mouth closes as he listens. Despite the crazy proposal, Stiles is still curious about Peter. Peter offering personal information - sharing about his apparent struggles with school and family - feels meaningful. Stiles usually doesn't care for unsolicited advice, but this isn't exactly unsolicited and Peter isn't some judgmental older adult. Peter has lived through this, maybe not the under the same exact circumstances, but Stiles isn't going to be petty.

Instead, Stiles turns around in Peter's hold so he can face him. But Stiles only gives Peter a small twitch of a smile before he loops his arms around Peter's neck and hangs off him, nestling his head on Peter's chest. His heart is racing because the idea of _not_ having to work and lie? It's too good to be true.

"Fuck, Peter, that's lot of money," Stiles says quietly. The thing is, he knows Peter _can_ afford it and Peter has never punked him so this is likely a legit offer. "I can't ask you to do this for me. I mean, I would be stupid to turn down any help, but you know that's not why I'm here right? I wasn't trying to guilt trip you."

* * *

That Stiles doesn't flinch back or draw away is a good sign, though Peter still knows that the danger isn't gone. Stiles' pulse is quick but he doesn't smell of anger or fear, just shock and a deep uncertainty, which Peter understands. Frankly, if anyone had offered to pay for his tuition when he'd been Stiles' age, he would have run away immediately. He'd not been particularly trusting, and even now, he gives his trust to a scant few. Stiles, though Peter has not spent time with him consecutively in all the months that they've known each other, is someone who Peter trusts. 

So when Stiles begins to turn in Peter's arms, Peter lets him. He shifts his touch and lets warm arms loop around his neck. Stiles' smile is small but given how fast his heart is beating, Peter's just glad to see it at all. This... does have the potential to change things, and not necessarily for the better. But if there's one thing that Peter has learned over the course of his life, it's that what is best for _him_ is not always what is best, period. He's no longer the asshole who would let Stiles suffer isolation simply to keep him to himself. The fire and subsequent responsibility had shaken those personality traits away, and while Peter can still see them, he doesn't acknowledge them. 

God, he feels old. 

But this isn't about him as much as it is Stiles. So when Stiles speaks, his voice quiet and sober but at least not closed off, Peter nods once, looking down at the way Stiles rests against his chest. Peter's thumbs stroke over the line of Stiles' hips, and when Stiles goes on, stressing that he hadn't been trying to guilt Peter into anything, Peter lets out a soft huff of a would-be-laugh and just wraps his arms around Stiles. It's... a hug. It's maybe not blatant or obvious, but it's not just touching. Given how rabbit-quick Stiles' pulse sounds, Peter thinks he needs it.

"You're not _asking_ me to do this for you. I'm offering. Whether you accept it is the only concern you should have." Peter says, and then lets out a small sigh. If Stiles is as suspicious as he'd been at Stiles age... well. Peter goes on. "Stiles... I meant what I said. You have a _lot_ of potential. But nowhere in that vast potential of yours do I see you as genuinely manipulative. I have... a sixth sense about these things, we'll say. Call it experience from my job--" or the ability to _hear_ the truth "--or simply call it intuition, but I don't think you came here to wring _any_ money out of me. You actively stopped seeing me as a client because you didn't feel right about forming what has become a friendship with a client. You gave up a lot of money so as not to be seen as taking advantage, which I understand. This would be a _gift_."

Peter draws back just enough to duck his head, looking down at Stiles. A small, rueful smile touches his lips. "As you'll find out ... relatively quickly," whenever the bed arrives, "I have a particular fondness for spoiling you. Answer me one thing: were your tuition not an obstacle anymore, what would you do? Here, come, sit with me and think about it," Peter encourages, and steps back only enough to lead Stiles back to the couch, where they can both sit down. Somehow this feels like a conversation to have while comfortable.

* * *

Even if Peter _can_ afford it, _should_ Peter dish out thousands of dollars and _should_ Stiles accept? How can he? Peter may not be a client, but Peter is a hot friend that he currently sleeps with. Peter is _already_ providing something for him. Stiles shouldn't take more. He's aware that right now, him clinging onto Peter isn't exactly mature or sexy (lingerie can only do so much), but Peter continues to hold him and doesn't try and force eye contact on him.

Peter actually hugs him back and why does that feel so nice? It's not like Stiles is touch-starved. He can't be. He's touched a lot. Maybe those touches aren't dad hugs or Scott shoulder bumps, but they're still in the realm of affectionate aren't they? 

Maybe not, because Peter hugging him means more than all favorable touches from his clients. Peter replies and Stiles still finds it difficult to believe that this is happening. He has half a mind to try and pinch himself, but he doesn't. He listens. He listens as Peter insists that he's offering. He listens as Peter claims he has potential and that he's not genuinely manipulative. He listens as Peter points out that Stiles had given up money to see Peter on a casual basis, free of restrictions. He listens as Peter says this would be a gift.

Stiles understands gifts, of course, he's just never had one with such a high price tag. Peter pulls away slightly and Stiles glances up, in tune with knowing that Peter wants to actually look at him. Peter mentions a _fondness for spoiling_ him and Stiles has definitely seen that sexually and with the food, but is there something he doesn't yet know about? Before he can possibly ask, Peter is posing a question to him, but also inviting him to sit on the couch.

So Stiles does, seeing no problem with relocating. Peter sits down and while the couch is large enough that Stiles could sit comfortably without being in Peter's space, Stiles chooses not to. Peter's just offered him a lot of money, there's no way distance should be a thing. So Stiles sits next to Peter, his legs curled underneath him. 

What would he do if money weren't an obstacle?

"Play more video games, volunteer, maybe actually go home on a long weekend," Stiles lists off. "Go out every once in a while and be a little bit irresponsible." He scratches the back of his head back before resting it on Peter's shoulder. "But what do _you_ get out of this, huh? No offense, but you're no saint... Does Daddy want to be my _sugar daddy_?" Stiles means it as a joke.

* * *

Peter sits, and while a part of him expects Stiles to sit on the other end of the couch, he doesn't. Instead, after a moment, Stiles moves in closer and takes a seat beside Peter. They're close enough that Peter can feel the press of Stiles' arm against his own, and he finds himself grateful that Stiles isn't attempting to run away or draw back. This isn't really a simple situation and there's a lot that could go wrong, but Stiles is giving Peter the time he'd asked for. Peter only needs to glance at Stiles to see the wrinkle of thought on his brow, and he patiently goes quiet as he lets Stiles think about what he'd asked.

When Stiles responds, the words are so _normal_ that they bring a small smile to Peter's lips. The mention of Stiles going home on a long weekend sends the smallest little twist through Peter's chest, as it's said with a glimpse of such quiet hope that it's immediately clear to Peter that Stiles hasn't been able to do that much, if at all. Peter listens quietly, nodding, and when Stiles trails off and then tentatively leans to the side, resting his head on Peter's shoulder, Peter ducks his shoulder just enough to make it comfortable. He looks down at Stiles, watching him patiently, though he can't help a soft breath of a laugh at Stiles calling him out on not being a saint. He's not wrong.

Peter does mean to reply, to say _something_ a little more reassuring, but then Stiles goes on, and Peter feels almost uncomfortable with how something seems to suddenly click into place in his mind. He blinks, and it's clear that Stiles is joking, but Peter can almost hear Laura drawling, ' _oh, now he gets it'_ in her half-scathing, half-amused tone. Oh. Well. It _would_ put a name on it, and Peter can't deny that things make a little more sense in context now.

"I'm no saint," he agrees, with a tip of his head. "But I get the satisfaction of knowing that you're not going to burn yourself out. If you're too burnt out by your job, you might feel obligated to offer consent for something when you're too exhausted to do it. Not that I feel you would, but there _is_ always a possibility..." Peter trails off and wets his lips after the smallest of pauses. He's talked around it. He might as well.

"Would it be easier to accept if you thought about it in those terms? I know you were joking, but I don't think either of us would believe me if I pretended that I've not been acting at least partly with those inclinations in mind."

* * *

Sugar daddy or momma. Sugar baby. The sugar lifestyle. Money, allowance, being spoiled, taken care of... But giving up your body or company in exchange for all of those perks. That's the deal. It exists. It's an arrangement. There's even websites that cater to setting people up. It's similar to what Stiles currently does, but Stiles doesn't have to worry about any of the business or financial aspects. He's not supposed to receive gifts either and he also has multiple clients. Stiles has heard that some sugar babies have monthly allowances as high as like, ten grand...

Could that be him? Would Peter pay more than just this tuition? Would Peter get demanding? Would it change their dynamic? What if Peter got bored of him and wanted to pull the plug? There are a lot of questions zinging through Stiles' head right now. It was supposed to be a joke, but doesn't it kind of fit? Now that Stiles has put forth a potential _thing_ , he can't help but think about it in those terms.

Peter, unsurprisingly, is practical. He talks about burnout and the risks, and Stiles definitely doesn't want to become so exhausted that he were to slip up. This has never been ideal and just because there hasn't been any major problems, doesn't mean that will continue.

...But then Peter does mention it. Peter doesn't seem perturbed in the least about taking on that role. Peter is actually concerned about Stiles' own feelings in relation to all of this and Peter admits to having _inclinations_. Stiles nods slowly and then decides that sitting beside Peter isn't enough. He up and crawls in Peter's lap, his legs spreading to straddle Peter. Stiles enjoys the feel of Peter's firm thighs underneath him and he doesn't shy away from eye contact. 

"It honestly sounds too good to be true," Stiles says, his voice taking on an excited edge as his hands fidget between them. "But I have no reason to suspect you of malicious intent. And honestly... The idea of you being around to take care of stuff is a huge relief." Stiles then pauses and realizes what he's implying here - that Peter would do _more_ than just pay his tuition. "--I mean, if you were okay with a typical sugar arrangement? If you just wanted to pay my next semester's tuition, that'd of course would be fine. Actually, you should just do that and I could keep my chill nonsexual clients for like spending money? Because I'd hate to cut ties and if things with us went sour, I'd be screwed and not in the good way."

* * *

This isn't the way that Peter had expected the evening to play out. That Stiles hasn't already drawn away and thrown his clothes back on in a huff is nothing short of a miracle, but the more Peter talks, the deeper he realizes he's digging himself. He and Stiles are friends now, and while that _is_ a friends with benefits, it's not a typical relationship. This... a sugar daddy relationship is more an _agreement_ , but there are relationship elements to it. 

Traditionally, Peter isn't certain he'd be willing to put Stiles in that situation, as a typical arrangement feels far too cold and businesslike, which makes sense. If there's a way to maintain his friendship with Stiles still, he'll take it, but Peter's aware that the waters _are_ at risk of getting muddied.

Stiles seems to reach a decision and in mere moments, Peter has a lapful of hopeful, cautious Stiles. Eye contact apparently isn't off limits, and Peter, despite his instincts grumbling that Stiles is sitting taller than he is, leans back on the sofa easily. His posture remains relaxed as his hands come down to rest atop Stiles' thighs. It's a familiar touch, something to maintain contact as this... thing settles down around them like it's just been waiting in the eaves to fall into place. Peter doesn't let himself think about it as he watches Stiles, as he notes the slight fidgeting in his hands, and the way that Stiles bolts off.

It's endearing, listening to the way that Stiles quickly wrests back just enough control to ensure that he's not a passive participant in this, which Peter is grateful for. Peter listens as Stiles admits that Peter 'taking care of stuff' would be a relief, but he quickly backtracks, clearly struggling with the notion of what he deserves, or what he can expect. The caution is thoughtful, but considering that Peter can _hear_ the truth in Stiles' pulse, he's not concerned. Stiles isn't a gold digger. If Peter knows nothing else, he knows that.

"Stiles," Peter cuts in gently, giving Stiles' thighs a soft squeeze. There's a smile in Peter's eyes that does touch his lips, but it's not mocking. "Breathe. I feel like this is something that we can build to suit our needs, as I don't want this to make you feel obligated. Before we discuss any other details, I'll offer you this: I will pay for your tuition, not just for this semester, but until you graduate. If, for some reason, we have a falling out - though I honestly don't see that happening - I will ensure that you're given a sum that will cover your schooling, so you're not left floating in the wind. I have the money, you're deserving, and I want to do this for you. You owe me nothing, though I understand that that might be difficult to wrap your head around."

Peter remembers how caustic he'd once been at the mere _idea_ of charity. That isn't what this is, but he'd be hypocritical if he didn't admit to it.

"I don't want this to noticeably change our dynamic, _or_ our friendship. If anything does change, I want to discuss it with you so that it's mutual. For instance, if I ask to see you more often, or to have a meal together on occasion, I want it known that you _can_ decline. And that this will work around your schedule and mine. Work and school are important. Does that sound agreeable?"

* * *

Stiles doesn't want to assume anything. Peter had offered to pay for his tuition. Maybe that's all Peter wants to pay for. Stiles sure couldn't complain if that was the case. Tuition isn't cheap even with a few grants. Stiles still feels lucky that they're friends who are boning and that Peter buys him food. Anything extra is just extra. It's the cherry and sprinkles and the chunks of chocolate. And Stiles has never needed the extra bits, but they're definitely nice.

If Peter was okay with that kind of arrangement, Stiles wouldn't abuse it. He wouldn't attempt to pick up the newest gaming console and he wouldn't be ordering in every night either. But the idea of maybe only seeing clients like Janice? Of not having to put on a smile when he didn't feel like smiling? Of not having to charm and fuck and be fucked for money by clients? 

Sure Peter would get to fuck him, but Stiles likes Peter. Stiles likes doing and exploring sex-stuff with Peter and if Peter likes spoiling him, isn't it a win-win?

Still, there are a lot of factors to consider and parameters to work out so Stiles is rambling and thinking aloud. Peter just listens to him, his warm hands feeling nice on Stiles' bare thighs. When Peter speaks up, Stiles is catching his breath and gazing into Peter's face, listening and trying to calm down because he doesn't want to internally combust over his apparent good fortune.

Peter freakin' offers to pay for his _entire_ tuition and Stiles' eyes widen. Peter doesn't sound like he's bullshitting or trying to toot his own horn either. Peter's assurance that he doesn't want this changing them without first mutually agreeing has Stiles relaxing. It's starting to feel more believable and while it's scary-crazy it's also really exciting. 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Stiles murmurs and he ducks his head next to Peter's, rubbing the tip of his nose affectionately along Peter's jaw. "I don't want some weirdo agreement drafted, okay? Don't lawyer this up. We just talk with each other. Open communication."

* * *

The slightly ironic thing is that - before Stiles up and tells him he doesn't want to - Peter _had_ been considering drawing up an agreement of sorts. Even with Stiles' negation of the fact, there exists a part of Peter that wants to put certain elements on paper just to put Stiles' mind at ease, but as Peter looks sidelong at Stiles and feels the press of Stiles' nose and lips just under his jaw, he remembers how distraught Stiles had been when Peter had still been paying him. Stiles hadn't done well when money had been exchanging hands, and while that _is_ a slight red flag for this possible arrangement, Peter hopes that they can fashion something together that Stiles will take comfort from, not feel restricted by.

So the protest dies in Peter's throat even if he does want to squirm a little and insist that a contract would guarantee that _Stiles_ might feel better about the whole thing, Peter's an adult, and so is Stiles. If Stiles doesn't want a contract, Peter won't force him into one. So instead he slides his hands up Stiles' bare thighs, touching and stroking, more familiar than pointed. Peter does his best to ignore the way that his instincts feel oddly settled at the prospect. He knows what that means, but it's still not something that he's about to voice out loud. 

"All right. Open communication. If you want something drafted about paying your tuition in the event of a falling out, I will," he adds, almost hopefully, "but knowing you, you won't. What I need from you next is for you to forward copies of your tuition receipts to me. Or take a screenshot of your tuition page so that I know how much to put against it. I'll also need your banking information for the transfers, but we don't need to dwell over the small details right now if you don't want to."

Peter's fingers curl a little in the waistband of Stiles' lingerie, but instead of the touch being overly enticing, Peter's touch is more hesitant. He settles his hands warm over Stiles' hips, keeping connected. 

"How are you feeling? I understand that it's a lot, and I know you're a very proud man. Is this something you're comfortable with? Like you said. Open communication."

* * *

Some sort of contract actually makes sense here. Stiles knows this. The sum of money Peter is talking about here... There should be documentation, for both their protection. While there had only been a verbal agreement concerning their friends-with-benefits-dealio, that had been far less potentially problematic. He understands that having things clearly outlined is likely more for his benefit than Peter's, but the thing is, Stiles can't get over the whole 50 Shades contract. Peter is no Christian Grey (although Peter could certainly have some sex dungeon hid away for all Stiles knows).

Peter's hands move, roaming over his thighs and a prickle of arousal lights up in Stiles. The touch is also comforting and Stiles figures that that had been Peter's intent, so Stiles resists pushing into it or moving suggestively. Peter mentions drafting a document for his tuition - but then adds on that he expects Stiles to _not_ want one later. How dare Peter! Stiles now makes the decision to get one at some point just to prove Peter wrong. Ha-ha!

The details can be for later. When Peter's hands come to the waistband of his panties, Stiles glances up. But it's not heading anywhere sexual. Peter doesn't make it sexual. Stiles could go for some sexual, to be honest. 

Instead, Peter asks how he is. Stiles purses his lips and then squishes his lips to the side, considering how best to answer the question of whether or not this is something he's comfortable with. 

"Well, I'm comfortable with _you_ ," he finally answers. "I want to say this isn't something I'd ever do on my own - like searching it out - but I used to think the same for being an escort and I'd jumped into that." Stiles leans in, seeking to whisper into Peter's ear. "But you like spoiling me and I like you being Daddy, so it seems like a win-win."

* * *

It will take some getting used to, and Peter doesn't doubt that there will be changes in the future. He's not sure what to say in regards to what those changes might be or how to deal with them, but he knows better than to assume that there will be no change at all. The only thing they can do is maintain an open line of communication and adjust themselves as needed. That option doesn't fill Peter with dread or even make him think that Stiles might protest. Instead he sits there, and he lets Stiles find a comfortable position on his lap. Peter's no stranger to the mild hint of arousal, and a part of him _is_ tempted... but they really do have work to do. 

Even so, when Stiles leans in and whispers into Peter's ear, Peter's resolve does hit a small wall. He swallows, breathing through the slight spark of interest, and when his hands lay warm over Stiles' hips and squeeze, there's a slight edge of teasing admonishment there. Peter doubts he'll ever stop liking the word _'Daddy'_ on Stiles' lips. He's no saint, and Stiles _is_ very tempting. 

"I do like spoiling you. And I _definitely_ like being Daddy for you. I like you being my good boy. But if I'm going to add one stipulation, it'll be this: I really do want an open line of communication. It won't always be easy, but I need to know where your head is. I understand a little bit of the psychology behind this, and I don't want you feeling guilty or unworthy in any way and pushing through it because of the money. I genuinely enjoy your company, Stiles. I'd have done this even without the sugar daddy aspect. Still," Peter adds, and there's a note of teasing in his voice, signaling a slight veering away from the seriousness of the moment, "I really _do_ enjoy spoiling you, and I can't pretend that the thought of giving you gifts on occasion hasn't already occurred to me, _or_ happened. The rug," he says, by way of explanation

* * *

This definitely wouldn't be something that Stiles would go looking for. He wouldn't go sign up on some website and advertise himself as a sugar baby looking for some well-off dude or chick to pick up the tab on as much shit as as possible in turn for his company-slash-body. Yeah, Stiles _had_ chosen to become an escort. Yeah, he technically has a profile available - he's advertised - but Beacon Entertainment is selective and discrete with both their clientele and workers. Stiles has a say in accepting which clients and making his appointments. Stiles has a choice. The finances are taken care of behind the scenes and he gets paid weekly with no problems. A sugar daddy type of arrangement seems more intimate? Especially if it enables Stiles to cut back or stop being an escort altogether.

There may be quite a few question marks regarding going forward, but Stiles does feel more settled. And anyway, the fuck buddies thing had been new for Stiles and that had turned out fine. Stiles wants to be optimistic that this new sugar-pursuit will also turn out fine. Maybe even better than fine. Yeah, he's gonna believe that. Being pessimistic doesn't get him anything. Since Peter has popped into Stiles' life things _have_ been looking up. Less financial concern and more free time (hopefully with Peter, too), it sounds phenomenal. 

Somehow hearing that Peter likes being Daddy _for_ him is just... it sticks out to Stiles, it warms him like hot chocolate. Maybe calling Peter _Daddy_ had started out just as some kink that Stiles hadn't known that he'd had, but Peter taking care of him, be it sexual or practical matters, like eating better shit than mac 'n cheese and hotdogs, is actually really _nice._ The idea of gifts has Stiles curious until Peter mentions the damn rug and Stiles laughs softly. 

"Ooo boy, I can't wait for more practical decor then," Stiles jokes back after he kisses Peter's cheek. He's then ducking his head down and taking a steadying breath, obviously gearing himself up. "But one last thing... Thank you, Peter. Seriously. I don't want to get sappy, but you're potentially changing my life here and despite the fact that I often can't shut up, no words can't describe how fucking amazing this is... Okay. That said: I _knooooow_ you want us to get back to work soon, so we can finish eating and then get to that."

* * *

Stiles isn't the only one who feels settled after they come to this mutual conclusion. Peter feels like a weight has been eased off of his shoulders. Maybe it isn't gone, but it's absent enough that they have a chance to see where this goes without threat. Peter can't deny that he likes Stiles' company, and were it not for the work they still need to do, Peter knows he'd spend much more time with Stiles. It's been an eternity since he'd had Stiles in his office, after all, and they have quite a few memories that they could revisit were they in the mind to do so. But work _is_ important.

It's not more important than the thanks that Stiles gives him, though. Peter, understanding the monumental effort that it takes to open oneself up and speak such truth, lets himself go quiet as he listens, but there's a warm smile on his lips as Stiles speaks, and when he trails off and moves the conversation back into more practical matters, Peter chuckles, strokes his hands up Stiles' back, and then nods.

They do finish eating, and Peter does delight in hand-feeding Stiles again. Stiles tries to ease off his lap once but Peter just pulls him back, and it's a comfortable, familiar affair. Peter's free hand touches over Stiles' skin casually as he feeds both Stiles _and_ himself, and to his pleasure, nothing feels odd or unsettled. Stiles' smiles are still as bright as ever, and they casually talk and joke back and forth as the food is eaten and Peter's office takes on the pleasant scent of Greek spices. 

When the food is gone, however, it _is_ time to work. Peter considers it, looks over at the armchair that Stiles had been sitting in, and then over to his own desk. He makes his choice easily and - after easing Stiles briefly off of his lap - Peter wanders to Stiles' armchair and walks his belongings back over, and then goes to his own desk for his work laptop. When he sits back on the sofa, it's where he'd been before, comfortably pressed close to Stiles' side. Peter pulls the sheets off of the back of the couch as an afterthought and lightly drapes them around Stiles to ensure that he stays warm, though Peter does admire the delicate lace of Stiles' lingerie still. 

"Do you think this is a setup you could work with?" Peter asks, glancing at Stiles curiously. "I can leave you to it instead if that would be easier, but this way if you have questions, I'm right here."

* * *

They're gonna do this, or at least try and have a go at it. Peter is going to be his sugar daddy. Yup. And that means Stiles is gonna be Peter's sugar baby? Peter's going to pay for his tuition and spoil him too? Apparently. Okay. Yeah. It's still crazy to try and get a handle on all of it, but Stiles knows he's not dreaming this. He'd never dream of such a crazy-but-still-plausible plot. His dreams are usually whack-o while this is legitimately helping and solving his problems. This is _monumental_.

But Peter paying his tuition won't matter if Stiles doesn't do well in school and flunks out before next semester. Peter will need to continue making money too so Peter can't botch up this case. As much as Stiles doesn't want them to be re-directed back to eating and then work, he knows it's the responsible thing to do (more so the work than eating). Peter is going to eventually push for it, too, so Stiles figures he might as well beat Peter and prove that he is a worthwhile investment.)

Eating is a relaxing-lap-sitting affair that Stiles definitely could get used to. He'd never have thought that he'd like being hand fed stuff, but he likes this. He likes Peter doing it. He wouldn't want it all the time, because sometimes a man just needs to have control over his own eating destiny, but _occasionally_? Yeah, he can see himself okay with another repeat. 

Peter sees fit to relocate their work materials to the couch and also wrap him up. It's fucking thoughtful. Stiles is finding out that he really likes when Peter is thoughtful toward him. It brings out a comforting, lingering warmth. It seems counter-intuitive to ask if this setup is doable _after_ Peter's gone through the trouble to bring all their shit over, but once again, _thoughtful._ The idea of Peter helping him has Stiles' eyebrow raising. Daddy wants to help? Lucky Stiles. 

"I'm sure I can handle the proximity _and_ your offer of help," Stiles jokes as he fondly elbows Peter.

The next hour is spent working on their own things and Stiles does end up asking Peter to look over a paragraph to ensure it flows well. It's Stiles who taps out first, closing his books and setting them on the floor before cuddling up to Peter. 

"Just resting my eyes," Stiles mumbles. That may be his intention, but in less than a minute, head resting on Peter's shoulder, Stiles is fast asleep. 


	10. Something else for breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Your_ little minx," Stiles answers, laying it on thick, but why not? "And what do you think I'm hungry for, hmm?" Stiles turns around slowly, his hands reaching to grab onto Peter's and interlace their fingers together. "Your mouth? Your hands?" Stiles is smiling, his cock already hardening from Peter's proximity and these prospects. "Or maybe I want you to fuck me like this, just pull the panties to the side..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to add it to last chapter's notes, but Stiles' lingerie looks like [this](https://brightonlace.com/product/peach-longline-set/)!
> 
> This took a bitsy to finish, but here it is! ♥ Not that we really plan anything in stone with anything we write, but we definitely feel like we're well over halfway done with this and closer to the end now which is exciting and scary :)

Stiles doesn't mean to fall asleep, but just because the slow drifting hadn't been planned doesn't mean that Peter's going to wake him. Honestly, though Stiles' weight against his shoulder only adds to the warmth of Peter's body naturally, he doesn't feel any burning desire to move Stiles as the hours progress.

Stiles is a steady warmth against Peter's shoulder, his breathing rhythmic and relaxing, and it makes it easier to go through the rest of the document that Peter has been drafting. Things that would irritate him in other circumstances feel completely doable now. Whenever Peter hits a small snag that does spike his irritation, it's almost amusing how often Stiles begins to mumble or snuffle in his sleep, his cheek pressing closer to Peter's arm. It's like a built-in guard against his annoyance reaching a certain level, and Peter's half-curious how Stiles keeps knowing when to do it, but Stiles _is_ a special man.

Peter works until the first draft of the document is officially done, even if it means the night is dark when he finally closes his laptop. Slowly, mindful not to wake Stiles, Peter stretches his arms and legs out, working them in small circles until both of his wrists give a small, satisfying crack. He blinks slowly, exhaustion beginning to settle in quickly now that Peter knows it can, and while he does intend - as Stiles had - to just rest his eyes for a bit, that isn't what winds up happening.

Peter wakes before Stiles does, but just barely. He slowly comes back into consciousness with a small crick in his neck that he half-rubs away before a slow understanding dawns. It's almost light out now but when Peter glances to his side, he sees Stiles still resting against his shoulder, fast asleep, wrapped in the sheets and curled up on the couch. At some point in the night, he must have drawn himself up to curl his legs under him on the couch, and the sight has a smaller, fonder smile touching Peter's lips as the events of the evening before drift back to him.

Normally he'd care about this, particularly when his niece and nephew will likely be in in a few hours, but as Peter watches Stiles breathe and settle against him, Peter only considers Stiles and then slowly eases his arm around Stiles' shoulders to pull him in closer. Stiles sounds like he's in the beginning stages of waking up, after all, and Peter doesn't mind this. As soon as Stiles is awake, he can get them both breakfast or call Stiles a car if he needs to get back.

* * *

When Stiles' mom had been sick (but still enough of herself), Stiles had often been allowed to stay up late. He'd be curled up next to her on the couch, the Sheriff gone pulling a double in hopes of being able to make their ever growing payments. His mom had enjoyed the easy-going guaranteed happy endings of romantic comedies or straight-up romance movies.

Being a young boy, Stiles hadn't especially been engaged or thrilled by them, but he liked being with his mom. That's what was important. He'd be wearing his Spider-Man p-jays, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and smooshed next to her. Her frail arm was around him and she'd be laughing at whatever lame situation or joke had just arose.

Stiles had liked hearing, seeing and feeling her laugh next to him. Nothing was better than that. Even if the main characters often seemed like idiots, Stiles didn't mind the movies. Back then, he couldn't see the massive appeal of love, but it had made his mom happy. And when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he'd drift off to sleep. Those nights spent cuddled next to her had been some of his favorite memories. After all the stupidity, the characters would eventually get together and be happy, and Claudia Stilinski would make a comment about how happy endings are worth fighting for.

So when Stiles slowly wakes the next morning wrapped up in something and next to someone, he's momentarily confused and thinking of his mother... But no, the body next to him is firmer and solid and decidedly a man. _Peter_. Stiles doesn't push himself to wake up quickly. He basks in the closeness and comfort of Peter who must have fallen asleep next to him. It strikes Stiles that this is like some lame rom-com moment, but he pushes it out of his sleep-addled brain. When he finally blinks his eyes open, he has to work a little bit on managing to get a hand available to rub at his face, but Stiles eventually manages it.

"Morning," Stiles murmurs sleepily, unbothered that he'd been momentarily thinking about his mom (normally it makes him sad). Given his shifting to free his arms from the blanket-burrito, Stiles is then reminded of the lingerie he's still in. Riiiiight. Apparently no sexy times had happened last night, but today's a new day? So Stiles sits up and turns to Peter.

"You kicking me out quickly?" It's meant as a joke considering the last time he'd been here, Stiles had been ushered out soon after waking up.

* * *

Peter can tell the moment that Stiles wakes up. It's a sudden shift in breathing and pulse, but he doesn't make any move to show that he knows that Stiles has woken up. A normal person wouldn't know, and this isn't uncomfortable. Peter likes the weight of Stiles' body against his side even if it is a new sensation that he's not yet used to. His instincts aren't up in arms, and he feels more or less settled with Stiles at his side, so Peter is content to wait for Stiles to _want_ to get up.

It's a slow process, but when Stiles begins to stir in earnest and shakes off the worst of the haze of sleep, Peter eases away just enough to let Stiles get the momentum he needs to free himself. It's still a struggle that Peter watches with some measure of amusement, and when Stiles finally frees his arms and then sits up, Peter greets him with a sleep-heavy smile that feels relaxed on his face.

"Good morning, Stiles," he says, reaching up with one hand to slide his thumb along the lace of the lingerie on Stiles' shoulder. He pushes the strap up from where it had slipped down, and he believes that Stiles looks even more enticing in the lingerie in the morning. He can see the pale line of Stiles' skin under the lace, and the contrast of his nipples is more obvious with more light to see by.

The question does draw Peter's focus away, though. He glances down at his watch with a small squint and looks at the numbers glaring back at him. It's early - not so early that Derek and Laura will barge in. Peter sighs softly and leans back, reaching up to rub at his face with that same hand. He feels the prickle of stubble on his cheeks and makes a mental note to shave as soon as he's able.

"I don't see why I should, if you'd like to stay for awhile. I gave my niece and nephew strict orders to _not_ come in until they'd rested. I could order breakfast in, if you'd like?"

* * *

Stiles isn't upset that they hadn't done the deed (or any sexy fun deeds for that matter). He'd got what he'd wanted done on his homework and Peter's work is important (who knows how long Peter stayed up after him). After all, the goal of getting together had been food and an environment change-slash-company while they worked. In that way, they were both successful. The food had been delicious, Peter had liked the lingerie, they worked...

There's also the whole new arrangement that's come into existence. Peter is going to be his sugar daddy apparently. Peter is going to pay for his tuition and spoil him? Yeah, they'll probably need to talk about specifics again soon, but just knowing this... Stiles still has no words. There aren't words for crazy shit like this happening. Already Stiles is planning on canceling some of his appointments with clients he'd rather not see. It's freeing. Stiles feels fucking free and hopeful. (It hasn't dawned on him that he's going to have to continue to lie about money and who Peter is, however...)

Peter's thumb moves the strap of the lingerie up on his shoulder and Stiles can't help but want Peter to touch him more and explore the lingerie. Peter had got his visual fill of it last night, but he hadn't got to touch. Stiles wants some touching. Touching sounds better than breakfast, so Stiles works on slipping out of the confines of the bedsheet and then climbing off the couch. The fire is still on, but the setting is low, the flames dull and flickering slowly. Stiles faces the fire, giving Peter a lovely view of his ass and then he looks over his shoulder.

"I'd rather have something else for breakfast," Stiles murmurs cheekily.

* * *

Breakfast is practical, but maybe not what Peter is most interested in at that moment. It's early, though, and both he and Stiles have had a long evening of working. They'd eaten, they'd definitely gotten their work done, and more. Yet even sitting here now, Peter feels pleasantly warm, his limbs feeling heavier and loose, but he can't help but steal a few glances at Stiles every now and then as the rest of what had happened last night sinks in. It's not that he'd managed to forget that he'd come to an arrangement with Stiles, but it still doesn't feel entirely real. It will once they talk about it, he's sure, but until then, it feels a little like they're floating on a haze of relaxation after a surprisingly good night's sleep.

Peter doesn't doubt that Laura will give him shit for sleeping on the sofa again, especially with a stray scent there, but Peter isn't concerned. His mind wanders idly to a potential confrontation with his niece and he's not paying as much attention as he should be as Stiles struggles out of the sheets. Peter's only just started to wonder if he could somehow mask the scent left behind in the office when suddenly his field of vision is no longer on the fireplace, but on something _much_ more appealing.

Peter's thoughts refocus immediately. He blinks and looks at Stiles - first at the delicate lace hugging his ass - and then up over the slope of his back, all the way up to the coy look that Stiles sends him over his shoulder. Peter's been to law school; he's no idiot. His musings are no longer important, and he can't help the small smile that jumps up onto his lips as Stiles gives his answer.

"Or tempt _me_ into something else, is more like it," Peter replies calmly, but as he speaks, he reaches up carefully with both hands and he runs the palms of his hands from the waistband of Stiles' panties, all the way up to the hem of his bra, before easing them back down again. Peter feels the scratch of lace against his palms as he cups Stiles' ass, giving it a slow, appreciative squeeze. He wets his lips, recalling how the _first_ time in his office had gone. He's not above a little manipulation now and then.

"Still a little minx. Hungry for something else, Stiles?"

* * *

Given the rather low level of light attempting to peak in through the blinds, Stiles knows it's still early. His phone... is somewhere. He has no interest in searching for it right now, though. Given the fact that Peter isn't rushing him out, Stiles can assume that they have time to do _things_. What kinds of things? Sexual things, of course. Stiles has no grand plans on what they do, but hey, he's dressed in lingerie. They're both _here_. They have the time. They're both into each other, so Stiles feels absolutely no shame in making his suggestion and he has no doubt that Peter won't leave him hanging, either.

Doing something also steers them away from last night's decision to delve into sugary money matters. Stiles understands that they'll have to talk, and probably keep on talking because things will pop up and that's what being an adult is all about, but _right now_ he doesn't necessarily want to talk unless it's sexy talk, okay?

Peter's smile is easy and quick and god, Stiles _loves_ the sight of it. He also really enjoys the easy-going nature of just jumping into something playful with Peter, that there doesn't necessarily have to be some huge-ass build up of a song and dance before getting to the good stuff. Peter's hands reach out and touch gently, taking in the texture of the lace before they fit around his ass and Stiles is still looking over his shoulder, pleased as punch to have Peter touching him.

" _Your_ little minx," Stiles answers, laying it on thick, but why not? "And what do you think I'm hungry for, hmm?" Stiles turns around slowly, his hands reaching to grab onto Peter's and interlace their fingers together. "Your mouth? Your hands?" Stiles is smiling, his cock already hardening from Peter's proximity and these prospects. "Or maybe I want you to fuck me like this, just pull the panties to the side..."

* * *

_His_. The word is so innocuous and yet it catches Peter completely off guard, but in a good way. Once, perhaps, Stiles would have said something like that without fully meaning it, but considering the arrangement they'd talked about, considering what he'll be to Stiles soon, when they talk about all the small details, that word means a little more. Peter isn't necessarily possessive, but he can't deny that the concept pleases him. And maybe in this one small aspect of his life, he's learning to be a little expectant, a little selfish. Considering that Stiles is responding in kind, he doesn't think that it's just him, either.

So Peter allows himself to enjoy this, to enjoy the touch of his hands to warm skin and delicate lace. When Stiles turns around, Peter is treated to the sight of his dick hardening against the lace, and _that_ is appealing. Yet he doesn't take his hands back from the hold that Stiles has taken on them, instead giving Stiles' hands a little squeeze of appreciation as he leans in just enough to press a kiss to the toned muscles of Stiles' abdomen. Peter looks up at him, content to be in this position, and while he feels arousal stir low and pleasant and warm within him, it's unhurried, lazy. It's nice.

"Knowing my sweet boy? Probably all of the above," Peter teases fondly, giving Stiles a little tug closer by his hands. "Though if you _want_ me to fuck you with the lingerie on, I'd be more than happy to do it. Do you like wearing this?" Peter adds, somewhat curious. Stiles had never mentioned it before.

* * *

No one else calls him minx, so in that way, isn't Stiles _Peter's_ little minx? Stiles still likes the nickname (petname?). It's fun and it's something unique to Peter. Stiles also finds the idea actually... Comforting. Is that weird? Maybe, but he likes it and Peter's only ever treated him well, so Stiles isn't concerned.

With Peter sitting down in front of him, Peter has a rather blatant view of Stiles' semi. He doesn't mind. Stiles isn't embarrassed. It's pretty usual for him to pop a boner first thing in the morning and uh, _hello_ , he's still in lingerie and he's with Peter. All the cards are in the right place for him to be turned on. If they have time, they should do things. Sexy things.

Stiles' abdomen twitches at the kiss that Peter gives. Peter has more stubble than he usually does, but it's not bad, just extra sensation. Stiles has no doubt that Peter is interested in doing _something_ with him. What that something is, Stiles doesn't know (but he's totally game to find out!).

All of the above, while great in theory, could take some time. Stiles is still aware that they're likely on some time crunch here too. But then Peter asks if he likes what he's wearing. Which makes sense since it's not actually something that Stiles has listed that he'd do on his profile page.

"Yeah? I mean, I've only worn it once before and it really depends on the other person's reaction. I like how it feels and looks, sure, but if my partner wasn't into it, I wouldn't be prancing around in it," Stiles explains, seeing no reason to not tell the truth about it. Stiles takes a step closer, letting go of Peter's hands in order to cup his face instead. Stiles tilts Peter's face upward and he meets Peter's eyes. "It seems like _you're_ into it, though. I was hoping Daddy would be."

* * *

There's something extra appealing to Peter about the sight of Stiles in the lingerie, his hair a little rumpled from sleep. Stiles still has faint lines on his cheek from where the fabric of Peter's shirt had indented into it in the night, and the little reminders that Stiles is real, here, and so delightfully human are pleasant. Peter's in no real rush; he doubts that Laura will want to come in early even if Derek will grouse at her over it, so it gives him time here, with Stiles. Peter intends to take advantage of it.

He kisses Stiles' abdomen again and looks down, admiring the way that the panties lift slightly away from Stiles' skin as his cock fills them out. It's a decidedly intimate sight that Peter enjoys, but when Stiles lets go of his hands and instead reaches out to cup his face, Peter lets his hands drop down to Stiles' hips. As he traces the hemline of Stiles' panties with his thumbs, Peter lets Stiles guide his head up and when Stiles meets his eyes, Peter feels his instincts stir but he sets them aside. Peter likes that Stiles is bold enough to force eye contact, even if he doesn't know that not many would.

"I've never had any male partner wear it for me before," Peter admits, but his voice is soft, appreciative. One hand skims over and traces up the growing line of Stiles' cock, Peter's thumb rubbing languidly at the head because it's there, he can, and Stiles always looks so good when he's being worked up. "I can't say that I'd like it on just anyone, but on _you_... well. Daddy likes how his good boy looks so sweet for him." Peter offers Stiles a quick smile. "Come down on my lap. I didn't get to explore you properly last night, and I'd like to now, if you're amenable."

* * *

Stiles doesn't want to wear women's clothing. He doesn't want to dress up like a cheerleader or a sexy nurse or maid. Nothing against doing those things, he's just not into it (that's what Halloween is for). But the lingerie is different. It's nothing too gaudy and it's kinda pretty (at least the stuff that Stiles likes). Stiles likes the different sensation of the lace against his skin too. It's not something he'd ever wear out - it's not practical in that way (and Stiles kinda feels sorry for women because they're like expected to wear this stuff all the time?). It's kinda sexy to be wearing them though because apparently, this is devious to be crossing gender lines or something.

Either way, it's something that Stiles would do again. Maybe Peter could buy him something in the future? That's now an option. Stiles could ask, but he's not going to right now. It's not something he needs and frankly asking for things is still rather new.

Stiles likes that no other male partner have worn lingerie - that means _Stiles_ is the first. Peter's hand comes to his dick, a thumb teasing over the head and Stiles shivers as a drop of pre-come seeps out and soaks into the lace.

Beautiful and now sweet? Normally Stiles wouldn't care for that word being applied to him, but this is _Peter_. This is his Daddy. And so what if he maybe likes it. No one else has to know. Scott would probably laugh his ass off and Lydia would coo, but they're not going to become privy to this.

"Oh, Stiles is very amenable to getting on your lap," he answers with a bright smile, taking Peter's hand and coming to sit sideways across Peter's lap.

* * *

They hadn't gotten to explore one another the night before. While there had been a little kissing and while Peter had touched the lace on Stiles' shoulders, they hadn't actually done anything more than that. The conversation had more than taken precedence and Peter doesn't regret that even now, but while last night had been for work, this morning doesn't necessarily need to be. Especially considering the smile that Stiles shoots him - bright and pleased - and Peter feels something pleasant twist in his chest as he leans back in his seat.

Stiles immediately comes in closer and Peter reaches out to steady him. One hand presses to Stiles' back and the other squeezes Stiles' hand as Stiles eases himself down onto Peter's lap. There's barely a moment's pause before Peter leans in with a low, pleased hum and presses a kiss to Stiles' throat, then up higher, closer to his jaw. Peter takes a little time to taste Stiles' skin, to breathe in his scent, to enjoy him, but when he unlaces their fingers and instead draws Stiles in against his chest, Peter reaches down and sets his palm gently over the front of Stiles' panties. The lace is slightly damp and Peter circles his thumb over the wet patch. He likes the way that Stiles' panties are beginning to pull away from his body, the way they're beginning to tent in his arousal. It's a heady sight mixed with a heady scent. He likes it.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of touching you," Peter murmurs against the warm skin of Stiles' jaw. He kisses there, then scrapes his teeth over it lightly, aware that Stiles can feel a little more stubble than normal. Peter can feel the faintest hint of it against his lips, and the knowledge is oddly pleasant. He rubs his palm slowly over Stiles' cock, feeling it harden under his hand. He'd missed this.

* * *

Peter is a familiar warmth underneath Stiles. Sturdy and fit, Stiles really likes feeling Peter in all ways. Next to him, beside him, over him. Yeah, it's all good. Stiles would say it's a problem, but he knows it's not an isolated thing - Peter also likes him. It's mutual. And so Stiles settles in Peter's lap and then Peter's mouth is on his throat and Stiles leans his head back, encouragingly. He sighs as Peter kisses, stubble grazing along his skin, and it's great. It only gets better when Peter pulls him closer and Peter's hand drops lower.

Stiles groans when Peter's palm presses against his cock, warm and welcome. A teasing touch follows, Peter's thumb rubbing against an apparent wet spot on the panties and it forces Stiles to shake a little. He breathes deeply, basking in arousal and Peter's touch. There really isn't any better way to wake up and spend the morning, is there? Stiles can't think of one.

Peter's little comment about him not tiring of touching has a smile flickering on Stiles' face. He feels the same way. Stiles has been touched a lot, many different hands have reached out and grabbed at him, but Peter's touch has always felt welcome, like Peter wants them _both_ to enjoy it. And Stiles is really enjoying Peter right now. Peter's hand rubs him through the panties slow and confident and Stiles feels the panties only get tighter around his dick. His hips push up to into the touch.

"Feels good," Stiles murmurs, voice strained with pleasure as an arm wraps around Peter's neck and fingers brush through Peter's hair. "Keep touching me, Daddy... Touch me everywhere, please."

* * *

It's been too long since they'd done this. It strikes Peter as he feels Stiles' cock fill out against his palm that while he's gotten Stiles off before, he's never gotten him off while fucking him before. It lingers idly in his mind as he works Stiles up, kissing his throat and jaw and coaxing him into full arousal like he has all the time in the world to do it. He has _some_ at least, and while he knows that he could text Derek and Laura not to come in, they're liable to do it just to spite him. He and Stiles do have the time for this, though, and Peter intends to take as much time as he can.

Stiles' arm sliding around his neck and Stiles' voice beautifully strained only draws a smile onto Peter's lips. He presses his palm closer as Stiles rolls his hips up, chasing the sensation. Peter's only too happy to give it to him as he works Stiles' throat over with softer, nibbling kisses and marks just barely dark enough to see, even if they'll likely fade in an hour or so. Peter leans in, and he presses a kiss high on Stiles' cheek, just barely under his eye, and when he speaks, his lips brush against Stiles' ear, voice low.

"I intend to. You were good all night. You finished your work. I think you deserve this, don't you?" Peter asks, his hand sliding down to rub a little lower, until Peter's fingertips press in against Stiles' perineum, nothing more than a gentle massage. He knows to start slow, but while he does know Stiles' body better than most, Peter hasn't had sex with Stiles like this _nearly_ enough to know him. Peter intends to change that. So as his lips again brush over Stiles' jaw, Peter hooks his fingertips into the side of Stiles' panties and then eases them aside just enough to brush over his skin directly.

"Would you let Daddy prepare you, Stiles?" Peter murmurs into Stiles' ear. "I'd like to get you ready for me. Would you like that?"

* * *

Stiles is very aware that he has yet to get off while Peter fucks him. This morning they can hopefully change that. There's no reason that they shouldn't be able to, right? Stiles knows that Peter wants him to. The only reason why Stiles hadn't the first time in his apartment and on his bed was because Stiles had asked Peter to edge him and not let him.

Still, it had been so freakin' hot. He'd been on top, but facing away from Peter. Peter had held him firmly, had practically moved him up and down on his cock. Stiles can't help but wonder what position they will be in today. Maybe multiple positions? A boy can dream, right?

Peter's touch is confident and Stiles loves how he doesn't need to worry that Peter doesn't have him, that Peter's not in control of everything right now. Peter knows what he's doing and both the boldness and ease in which Peter operates in is fucking hot. Daddy nearly whispering in his ear causes a shiver. Peter's hand dips lower, fingers pressing under Stiles' balls, just the slightest of pressure that has him fighting to not fidget.

The crotch of the panties gets pulled aside and Stiles is ridiculously ready to get this show on the road (they are on a timeline after all).

"Yeah, fuck yeah, I want you to finger me open," Stiles says in a rush. "Please Daddy."

* * *

Peter doubts that he'll ever tire of how sweet Stiles sounds when he's _really_ into this. Peter enjoys each sound, each shiver, each spike in Stiles' scent. His fingers glance over Stiles' skin and press, beginning to rub, and Stiles fidgets almost immediately and Peter watches him as Stiles breathlessly gives Peter the answer he wants. He begs sweetly, gives Peter permission, and really, Peter doesn't _want_ to keep Stiles waiting. Not when he looks and sounds so sweet.

"I can do that. Just lean against me. Let Daddy take care of you," Peter murmurs lowly into Stiles' ear, his tone warm and coaxing as he eases Stiles into leaning back against him.

Peter knows that he could stand, could walk to his desk and retrieve lube and condoms there, but he _also_ knows that he doesn't want to stop touching Stiles. So, aware that he's essentially giving Stiles a little fodder for teasing now, Peter reaches over to the other side of the sofa and works a tube of lube out from between the cracks. Certain nights are a little long and boring. It's not important.

What _is_ important is the time it takes for Peter to slick his fingers. Regrettably he needs to stop touching Stiles while he does it, but after allowing the slick to warm along his fingers a little, Peter once again pulls Stiles' panties to the side. When his middle finger touches to the tightly-furled skin of Stiles' hole, Peter drags it over in a slow stroke, feeling Stiles' heat and spreading the lube around. He doesn't make Stiles wait, though. And so, as Peter's lips press just under Stiles' jaw, he begins to push with his finger, and Peter all but basks in the tightness and heat as his finger presses slowly into Stiles' hole. He hums lowly, the sound satisfied.

"I almost forgot how hot you feel around me, how much I love feeling how badly you want to be filled."

* * *

_This_. This is a great way to wake up. Peter touching him, Peter's mouth on his skin, kissing and tasting, Peter's fingers getting to know him so intimately, Peter's words a delicious promise. What would it be like if Stiles had this possibility _every_ morning? If Peter and he had the opportunity to mess around, their bodies comfy and relaxed from sleep? But no, that would be crazy. That would mean they'd be going to bed together every night, as if they were living together and Stiles has his own place and Peter has his own too, with his niece and nephew staying on the premises.

Stiles' random thoughts fade away as Peter instructs him to lean back so Stiles does just that, eager but not eager enough that he misses just _where_ Peter happens to keep some spare lube (because Stiles knows that Peter also has lube in his desk as well). Stiles is tempted to make a joke because c'mon, lube under the couch cushion? How much sex or jerking off is Peter doing? It needs at least one snarky comment, but the sound of Peter uncapping it and coating his fingers is _slightly_ more important.

(But Stiles plans on joking about it later.)

Stiles spreads his legs as best he can given the position, but when his panties are pulled to the side and a wet finger finds his hole, Stiles' arousal spikes as he settles against Peter, his eyes closing as he lets himself get ready for this. Peter's touch is initially slow, the tips of his fingers just spreading the wet slick around his skin. Breathing faster, Stiles' back arches as Peter's finger finally presses in. He shakes as he forces himself to relax and take it, to not clench because he's actually excited _and_ impatient. The one hand he has in Peter's hair grips and Stiles moans softly at Peter's words.

"God, yes, I do want it, I do want you to fill me up," Stiles hisses out. Stiles' pushes down on Peter's finger, encouraging and greedy.

* * *

It's been too long. As much as Peter has loved Stiles' imposed ban on orgasm, as good as it had felt to allow him to break it - especially considering _how_ Stiles had eventually wound up coming - Peter has missed this. He likes getting Stiles off but he likes learning him and making him squirm even more, but why can't he marry both ideas? He's not fucked Stiles nearly enough, but Peter intends to fix that as he feels Stiles lean back against his arm comfortably and Peter feels the way Stiles bears down to keep himself from clenching. The realization sends a hot spike of desire through him and Peter breathes a slow breath out as he feels the easier glide of his finger into Stiles' body. Well, since Stiles is being so accommodating, and all...

Stiles' hiss earns him a series of small nips just under his jaw and Peter hums a low note in return, soft and pleased as he presses his finger in deeper. He goes somewhat slow, but he doesn't _stop_ this time, and in a few seconds, he has his finger knuckle-deep in Stiles' body, feeling the heat and the silken softness all around his finger. Peter cups his palm and presses his thumb to Stiles' rim, feeling the slight stretch with clear satisfaction.

"I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed over how well you can take me," Peter murmurs into Stiles' ear as he slides his finger back only to press it back in.

He sets up a rhythm, curling and twisting his finger to spread the lube around, and when Peter draws back nearly a minute later, it's to push a second finger in. He goes slower, rubs his thumb around Stiles' sensitive rim, even presses it where he knows will feel the best as he coaxes Stiles' body open for him. And all through the lazy stretching, Peter enjoys the grip in his hair and each and every one of the delicious sounds that Stiles keeps making. They're sweet in Peter's senses, his lips skimming over Stiles' jaw, his neck, his clavicle.

* * *

Peter has fingered him before. During their first appointment, Peter had rimmed him until Stiles came. Peter had also fingered him after that. It had been intense and perfect. It's one of Stiles' best go-to memories if he feels like fantasizing about past sexy moments. Stiles had massively enjoyed fucking Peter, of course. Having his dick - especially with no condom - inside of Peter's tight heat, nudging in deeper, curled around Peter... It had been perfect.

But there's something very different about _getting_ fucked. Obviously Stiles doesn't enjoy it all the time and he especially doesn't enjoy it with certain clients, but now... Now Stiles doesn't need to even do that. Peter is going to take care of him. Stiles can see whatever clients he wants and do whatever he wants. Fuck, he's so lucky.

Peter doesn't only finger him. Peter's other fingers touch around his stretched rim and Peter's mouth kisses and lavishes him with attention. Stiles basks in the focus, enjoying how much he wants this. When one finger becomes two, Stiles merely groans at the stretch. Peter is well practiced in this. He doesn't rush, but he doesn't go too slowly either. Gradually Stiles can feel himself relaxing around the fingers that are sliding in and out of him, readying him for Peter's dick. Peter twists his fingers every once in a while, rubbing against his prostate and it has Stiles' hips jerking up. The tip of his cock is now sticking out of the band of the panties. Stiles is panting, his own sounds mixing with Peter's comforting little hums and the sound of lube squelching.

Stiles' eyes are closed tightly, his hand in Peters' hair now gripping rather firmly as Peter works another finger in, his rim stretching to fit it. There's sweat beading at Stiles' forehead. He knows his hair is a mess, his face flushed, but he doesn't care. The scratch of the lace is just another reminder of what he's done for Peter, that he'd dressed up in women's lingerie and that Peter likes it. Stiles feels really rather awake now, his body strung out and high on Peter.

Eventually, it gets to be too much, or rather not enough. Stiles gets antsy, the need building and patience dropping. "C'mon Peter, fuck me," is what's gasped out.

* * *

After last night, Peter believes that they both deserve this. Stiles, for daring, for trusting Peter at his word, and for staying the night, and Peter, for taking the risk and realizing that he really does want this. Perhaps they'd come across one another by chance, but Peter doesn't regret it. Stiles is a fascinating young man, and he hadn't been lying. Stiles is viciously intelligent and Peter doesn't doubt that he could go far if he wanted to. Peter wants to help Stiles get there, wants to support him so that he _can_ fulfill his full potential.

How that manifests itself will be something that the two of them can work out over time, but for right now, Stiles' body hot and tight around his fingers, and Stiles' own fingers curled tightly in Peter's hair, Peter doesn't bother thinking too hard about it. This - in the present moment - is far more important.

Stiles trusts him. It's so apparent as Stiles lets Peter stretch him open, as he trusts Peter with the careful fingering, and doesn't bother to question him when two fingers become three, or when Peter opts to focus on Stiles' prostate for a little too long. Stiles takes it, his sounds soft and enticing and his body hot and clenching. He doesn't shy away from grabbing at Peter's hair, doesn't ask him to do anything more than Peter wants to, but even Stiles has limits. And as he twists his fingers inside of Stiles, as he feels the tight clench and twitch of muscles and hears Stiles' sudden gasp, Peter's hum in nothing but deeply pleased. His own cock throbs in his slacks at the very thought, but he isn't about to make Stiles wait too long.

"I know. I know, I will," he soothes, giving his fingers a slow, final curl before he edges them back out, leaving Stiles' hole wet and glistening and waiting for his cock. Peter wets his lips appreciatively, moving his slick fingers to the flushed head of Stiles' own cock poking out from the waistband of his panties. Peter drags his fingers along the slit, all but petting it in praise. As much as he's reluctant to stop, though, he only has lube here. So, reluctantly, Peter presses a quick kiss to Stiles' temple.

"You're going to have to move for a few seconds while I get the condoms. They're still in my desk."

* * *

Stiles can feel that Peter is rock hard in his dress pants under Stiles' thighs. From Stiles squirming he's been inadvertently rubbing himself against Peter (oh no, not that). God, he needs to get fucked. Fucked by Peter. Nothing sounds better than that. There's just something about Peter that gets Stiles going. Until Peter, Stiles hadn't been overly sex-interested, but now? Now Stiles is pretty sure he wouldn't mind getting some action daily as long as it was with Peter.

Peter's fingers slide out and move to the tip of his cock, wet and teasing as they brush over Stiles' slit. Stiles watches, his eyes wide. He's panting as arousal swirls through him, only climbing in anticipation. But the mention of moving and condoms has Stiles blinking and focusing.

Stiles shakes his head before he leans in and presses a light kiss on Peter's mouth. Stiles then pulls away just enough to speak. "I don't want you to use a condom, Daddy," Stiles murmurs without thought. It's after he says _Daddy_ that Stiles realizes what he's done. Peter had been okay with _him_ not using one... But would he be okay with that in reverse? "I mean, if that's okay with you?"

* * *

Peter is not a man fond of assuming anything in his personal life. He can hope, and he can consider, but he doesn't like to presume anything, especially not when it comes to sex. Condoms - much as he doesn't _need_ to use them - do aid in cleanup, and they're the default setting for all of his encounters, as they should be. Except, apparently, the one he'd had with Stiles not too long ago, but Stiles had been willing to explore that with him. Despite the cleanup and the difficulty masking scents that Peter had encountered later, he doesn't regret it, but that doesn't mean that he's going to presume anything. Stiles might not be his hired professional anymore, but he _is_ allowed to want a condom.

So when Stiles almost immediately shakes his head, Peter goes still. He blinks and while he does return the light kiss that Stiles presses to his lips, he doesn't move until Stiles speaks, because a shake of one's head can mean many things. To Peter's mutual surprise (and silent thrill), Stiles _doesn't_ want him to use a condom. Peter draws in a quick breath, and despite the little flicker of warning that tells him that he should probably insist that Stiles not do this for anyone other than him (which would be hypocritical unless Stiles knows the truth about him) Peter can't pretend that he's not into the idea.

His cock aches sharply at the thought, and Peter takes a second to regain some form of his control before he nods, leaning in to press another kiss to Stiles' lips, longer, somewhat lingering. Then he gives Stiles' ass a small tap with his dry hand, beckoning him to move.

"If... if that is something that you're comfortable with, I would be _more_ than happy to forgo a condom. Come on, be my good boy and straddle Daddy's lap. I'd like to look at you, Stiles."

Peter reaches down as Stiles moves for him, and while he doesn't strip himself naked, he does unzip his slacks and ease them and his boxers down _just_ enough to hopefully not get wet with lube. Though really, Peter isn't that concerned. He reaches over for the lube and while he does hiss softly as he slicks his cock up, his eyes are on Stiles completely. Peter reaches over, hooking his fingers in Stiles' panties to pull them to the side, and when he sits back, it's with a small smile.

"Let me watch you take me in at your own pace?"

* * *

Condoms are more than just 'say no to STI's' banana wrappers. They also serve a purpose in the cleaning up process. Condoms are practical because it's not like jizz is all that great. Stiles has no super love for it - his or anyone else's for that matter. If he's in the mood, yeah sometimes it can be hot. Like, it can be arousing to come on someone and see the evidence of orgasm or vice versa? But in general, Stiles likes it to be managed and _contained._

But Stiles has never had anyone fuck him without a condom. Not any of his Craig'slist hookups nor clients. Not using a condom with Peter had also been Stiles' first time. Stiles wants _this_ first time with Peter too. Yes, he knows it's not safe. They're not exactly committed or agreeing to monogamy, but Peter is responsible and Stiles trusts him just like Peter trusts him. That means something.

Thankfully Peter agrees and Stiles is also agreeable, moving so that Peter can pull down boxers and pants enough to expose a beautiful waiting cock. Stiles is all eager eyes as Peter slicks his length up and despite the excitement causing Stiles to tremble just a little, he's back straddling Peter's lap and more than willing to allow Peter to watch him. It's Peter's fingers who pull the panites once more to the side and it's Stiles hand that reaches between his legs to hold Peter's cock still as he positions himself over it.

Stiles doesn't rush. He doesn't immediately sit down on Peter's cock either. He rubs these most sensitive spots together - his hole against the silky smooth heat of Peter's cockhead. With a groan that Stiles doesn't even try to hold back, he eases himself down very slowly, welcoming the stretch as Peter's dick nudges inside. Stiles meets Peter's eyes as he slides down, breathing shallowly as he comes to sit on Peter's cock.

It's then that Stiles' mouth forms into a smile as his arms loop around Peter's neck. "Feels good, yeah?" He asks shakily.

* * *

There is a moment right before Stiles moves to straddle Peter's lap that Peter wonders if Stiles will actually want to go through with this. Not using a condom with someone is a recipe for disaster unless both parties are fully aware that they're clean and monogamous (or incapable of passing on illness) and Peter wouldn't blame Stiles for insisting. It _is_ a risk, but as the seconds tick on and Stiles only watches Peter slick his cock and then eagerly climbs over to settle his knees on either side of Peter's hips, Peter begins to understand that Stiles _is_ serious. That he _does_ want this. Peter wets his lips, watching, and when Stiles reaches down to steady Peter's cock, Peter goes still to let him take this at his own pace.

Which Stiles does with a flourish that only Stiles could have done. Instead of indulging and hurrying, Stiles takes the time to slowly rub Peter's cock against his hole, and the barest kiss of skin against skin has Peter's pulse quickening and his desire spiking sharply. With a soft, rougher exhale, Peter remains still, letting Stiles take his time even if the urge to arch his hips _is_ present. And Stiles doesn't rush. He savors, and Peter watches him with a hunger in his own eyes. He doesn't think anyone's ever been this indulgent with him before, and it's mesmerizing.

Yet when Stiles begins to sink down, when the soft, silken skin gives way to a heat that Peter has never felt bare before, he settles one of his hands on Stiles' hip to ground himself, and he groans softly in the back of his throat at the thrilling heat and silken softness of Stiles' body taking his cock in so well. Peter's thumb strokes slow circles on Stiles' hip and he breathes out a shaky breath. But nothing comes close to the way it feels when Stiles meets his eyes so blatantly, owning not only his own pleasure, but smiling at the sight of Peter's. It's an added link, an added connection, and Peter nods at Stiles' question before he leans in.

The kiss he presses to Stiles' lips is chaste, but it doesn't need to be anything but that as Peter strokes his hand back over Stiles' skin, over each ridge of his spine, all the way up his back until Peter's fingers are stroking through Stiles' hair. When he draws back, it's with an answering smile of his own.

"You always feel good. But yes, Stiles. You do. Are _you_ all right?"

* * *

That first initial stretch as a cock pushes into him is intense and almost sharp. Stiles doesn't always like or enjoy it. Sometimes it borders more on the uncomfortable side of things, but it's never been bad with Peter. Never. Besides proper preparation, Stiles believes that being _into_ the person is what makes the difference, the mental arousal part. Given his numerous experiences, he's pretty sure he's right because he's had more unfeeling sex than the opposite kind.

 

But doing _anything_ with Peter is far from the unfeeling business type. Even their first time... It had blown Stiles' mind because Peter had been so focused on him, but not in an overbearing or creepy way. Peter had always checked in with him and Stiles really did believe that Peter genuinely enjoyed his pleasure. Now Stiles has _a lot_ of evidence to support that.

Because Peter doesn't push him. Peter supports him, a hand moving to clasp onto his hip as he comes to take Peter's dick all the way. Stiles _likes_ this. He wants more of this, more of Peter. He should be in the now, living for the moment, but there's some niggling sensation of needing more in the future, but Stiles tries to ignore it. Peter kisses him back and it's now that Stiles realizes that Peter's mouth is familiar to him. The feel of Peter's lips, the shape, the artful facial hair. Familiar can be boring for some, but not in this. Stiles basks, luxuriating in Peter's fingers skimming down his spine and then up, up into his hair.

Peter checking in has Stiles fondly rolling his eyes. "I'm _fine_ , I'm good, _great_ even." He clenches around Peter's cock as he grinds down. "Now fuck me, _Daddy_ ," Stiles murmurs as he tucks his head against Peter's throat, brushing upward with the tip of his nose. "Please, Peter, wanna feel you."

* * *

Peter can't remember the last time that someone had let him do this with them. Sex is one thing, but sex with no condom is quite another. He'd never allowed it with women due to the added risk, and while it might have happened once or twice with other men, it's so far back now that Peter can't remember it. Like this, with Stiles, it isn't important. Yet even as Peter feels the way that Stiles' body grips the length of his cock like a well-fitting glove made practically for him, he can't set aside how monumental it is that Stiles had not only done this for him, but had asked for it for _himself_.

There's a level of connection like this that Peter feels down to his core, and it has nothing to do with what they had talked about the night before, or the lingerie still casting artful shadows over Stiles' skin in the early morning. It's passion and familiarity, and it's proof that over time, they have grown closer. Stiles is his friend. A different sort now, perhaps, given what they'd discussed last night, but Peter doesn't care any less.

So when Stiles fondly rolls his eyes and then grinds down purposefully, clenching and drawing a raw, ragged groan from deep in Peter's chest, Peter feels inclined to give him precisely what he wants. If Stiles is willing to ask this of him, to trust him with this? Peter will make it memorable. The notion sparks something in his mind, a sharper need, and when Stiles tucks his face in against Peter's throat, Peter swallows. Again, instinct rears its head; it _shouldn't_ be allowed, to go near an Alpha's throat, and yet his instincts aren't concerned. They're just aware - aware of Stiles, of pleasure, of connection, and need.

Peter's hands move suddenly, working to brace Stiles in against him properly. It means that Peter feels the sudden wet drag of Stiles' panties against his cock as Stiles clenches around him, but Peter has another destination in mind.

"Brace yourself. If you want Daddy to fuck you, I'm going to make it worth your while," he promises, just barely remembering not to growl. He can feel it building in his chest but Peter swallows it down.

Then he stands. It's... stupid. It truly is. Even a man with obvious strength would likely struggle for a moment in lifting another man up like this, but Peter braces Stiles' body and stands up without parting. Stiles' legs instinctively wrap around Peter's waist and Peter groans softly at the resulting clench around him, but he knows what he wants. Walking over to his desk, he critically eyes the mostly-empty surface, and then reaches a hand out to brush the stray pencils and papers away before he leans in and lays Stiles down on the top of the desk. Peter murmurs a softer apology for the chill of the wood, but before he's even got Stiles settled, he's drawing back, shifting his hips to accommodate an angle he thinks he remembers, and then he snaps his hips forward. If Stiles wants to be fucked, Peter is _more_ than happy to oblige him.

* * *

God, Stiles loves this. He loves touching Peter - his arms, his shoulders, his hands. He loves touching Peter's face and hair and muscles (everywhere, really). Stiles loves that he can make out the faint trace of yesterday's cologne too. Peter's cock is buried in deep and Stiles is wired and awake and it's fucking _perfect_. Is there a better way to wake up other than this? Maybe just a sleepy lazy bj where he can lie there and bask, but this is different because it's focusing. Stiles can't zone out and there's no risk of him becoming distracted.

In his lingerie, panties pulled to the side, Stiles can't help but be forced to be present. The promise of Peter making it worth his while has arousal and anticipation throbbing through him, so much so that Stiles actually flinches. And then Peter is standing--

And it's not fumbled or strained as he rises. Stiles instinctively wraps his legs around Peter's waist. His cock doesn't slip out (and maybe Stiles clenches just in case). Peter holds him securely, making his way over to the desk. Stiles wants to ask if he's getting fucked on it - but the answer comes to him as Peter easily holds him with _just_ one arm, freeing his other hand to brush shit out of the way.

Now, sure, Peter is in good shape, but he's not super amazing ripped and Stiles isn't some beanpole either. Yeah, maybe Peter's strength and control is a little weird, but Stiles is being laid down on the fucking desk and he remembers their first time here. He'd been bent _over_ said desk and Peter had rimmed him with vengeance. The whole _Daddy_ thing had become a thing too. And while Stiles had assumed that he would get fucked that night, it never happened.

But it's happening now. The desk isn't exactly comfortable, but it's not uncomfortable either. But his comfort hardly matters when Peter first thrusts into him hard enough that Stiles is left gasping. He stares up at Peter, eyes wide because he doesn't want to miss anything. Through the blinds, Stiles can see the yellow and orange of the sun coming in, lighting the room in a soft morning glow. It almost seems like a movie.

"Slow," Stiles tells Peter. "But hard," is what he amends after. "My legs up over your shoulders, too." Never let it be said that Stiles won't ask for what he wants.

* * *

Later, perhaps, Peter's recklessness will come back and bite him. There's no telling how Stiles will react once he realizes how simple it had been for Peter to carry him over to the desk, but in the throes of desire, Peter doesn't care. Stiles' body is a tight, gripping heat around him that he wants to bury himself inside, but it's more than that. It's _Stiles_. It's Stiles allowing him to do this, to share this experience with him, and to share it without any added barriers in place. Even now, looking at the picture that Stiles makes, laid out on Peter's desk like a veritable feast, Peter takes time to _really_ look him over.

The peach of the lace is barely-visible save for the shadows cast on Stiles' skin from the early morning sun peeking in through the blinds. Peter admires the quiver to Stiles' abdomen, and the sight of Stiles' panties barely managing to contain his cock as it strains against the front of them. If Stiles is surprised at the change in position, he doesn't show it, instead looking up at Peter with wide eyes that make an ache thread through Peter's body. He swallows at the sight of Stiles' obvious desire, and when Stiles' request comes, Peter is only-too-happy to oblige.

He pulls Stiles in a little closer and then reaches down, placing both of his hands under Stiles' thighs as he guides Stiles' legs up over his shoulders. Peter turns his head, pressing his cheek to one of Stiles' calves, and as he drags Stiles' ass to come to rest at the edge of the desk for the proper angle, he presses a kiss to the bend of Stiles' knee. Just because he can.

"Slow and hard. I can do that. Just let me watch you, baby boy. Let me see you."

It's the only request that Peter makes before he does precisely what he'd been asked. Drawing back, Peter takes his time, letting Stiles feel every inch of what he'd asked for. Then, without warning, Peter snaps his hips forward once, hard. Instead of setting an impossibly-rough pace, or a quick one, however, Peter grinds his hips in slow to let Stiles _feel_ it, and then draws back steadily. Slow and hard, he'd asked for, and Peter intends to give it to him like he'd asked. Each thrust is punctuated and hard, enough to slap skin together, but he doesn't rush it. He just basks in it.

* * *

Stiles has no problem with letting Peter know what he wants. It's because Peter _isn't_ a client that allows Stiles to do just that too. Stiles is so used to adapting to what clients want or need because it's not about him (and it shouldn't be if they're paying). But it's entirely something else to be able to be himself. It's freeing. It's exciting. It's emboldening. It's addicting. Everything with Peter is just better and Stiles is enthralled by it. It feels like it's simultaneously just beginning and that they've been doing it for a while too (which is a weird feeling he'll think about later).

The panties are still on, valiantly trying to hold his dick back in despite the very present erection that Stiles is sporting. When Peter moves to facilitate his request, Stiles is willing and fluid, letting Peter easily guide his legs up and over his shoulder. Stiles likes the compression that this position can give. He likes the idea that he's kinda bending in half while getting fucked too. The kiss Peter gives to his leg is sweet, but before Stiles can think too much on it, Peter is speaking and Stiles is is melting because being Peter's baby boy and letting Peter see him sounds wonderful.

He's pulled closer and Stiles' hands grasps Peter's wrists, holding firmly as if they were anchors for him. His eyes don't look away from the brilliant blue of Peter's own. And Peter does just as he'd asked - slow, drawn-out thrusts that leave him shaking because of the force. It's not rushed nor sloppy. It's controlled and thoroughly enjoyed and Stiles feels so fucking connected to Peter, like they're a circuit board of wires and energy is continually flowing through him from Peter and vice versa. Despite the pleasure and intensity of each punctuated thrust, Stiles doesn't let his eyes close. Instead, he gazes at Peter, his mouth parted as he lets himself groan and gasp in obvious pleasure. Every once in a while Peter bends down and kisses him and Stiles contendly kisses back.

At a particularly pleasant thrust, Stiles is shuddering. "Daddy, touch my cock," Stiles pleads. He's aching to get off and he just wants Peter's hand on him, stroking him slowly too.

* * *

Peter knows without asking that this is something that they are going to revisit many times over in the future. As much as Peter likes using his mouth and fingers, as much as Peter likes watching Stiles shudder and fall apart in need, there is something to be said about being connected to Stiles like this, about mutual pleasure and need. Stiles tries to keep his eyes open despite each thrust clearly striking precisely where he wants it, and so Peter strives to do the same. He looks down at Stiles, dazed with his own pleasure but connected to Stiles', to each shudder in Stiles' body and each spark of pleasure in his eyes.

This is _good_. Each thrust has Stiles shuddering or gasping or going so tellingly silent that Peter knows that Stiles can't figure out how he wants to react. Regardless of the reaction, Peter drinks it all in, feeling Stiles' hands grasp at his wrists, feeling Stiles try to connect them more and more. Peter obliges as best as he can, maintaining eye contact, keeping his angle sure whenever Stiles shudders the hardest or gasps unbidden. It's not frenzied, but it _is_ intense, and Peter keeps himself controlled as Stiles aches and shudders and grasps at him.

But when Stiles asks to be touched, Peter breathes out a soft curse between his teeth, because the visual of Stiles' cock stretching the front of his panties has been intense, but Peter wants to _see_ him. So, nodding, breathless with his own pleasure, Peter slowly runs one hand up the length of Stiles' torso, all the way to his throat to feel the thundering pulse under his skin. Then he slides his hand back down with a low hum.

"I can do that. You've been such a good boy for me; I think you deserve it," Peter murmurs.

Immediately he reaches down, rubbing at Stiles' cock through the lace of his panties, but he doesn't waste time after that. Gently freeing Stiles' cock, Peter wraps his hand around it, feeling the heat and strain and wetness at the tip. Peter shudders, swiping his thumb over the head of Stiles' cock. Then he reaches over to his desk, opening one of the drawers to retrieve a bottle of lube. He's quick when he pours a little into his hand, not losing his rhythm, and when his hand finds Stiles' cock again, it's with a slow stroke, matched perfectly to each driving-but-slow thrust, aimed to take the edge off, but not to get Stiles there. Not yet.

"You look so stunning like this, Stiles."

* * *

Everything is better with Peter. That's what Stiles has learned these past months. Kissing. Blowjobs. Rimjobs. Fucking. Touching. Even joking and serious conversations have gone pretty well recently. Stiles can't help but wonder what else they could do. Go out for a movie? Watch a movie at home (Peter's place, not his)? Netflix and chill? Go see a live show? Go out for dinner? Peter had mentioned them getting together - seeing each other more often and getting a meal together. And that sounds nice to Stiles. While he definitely likes all the sex-stuff they've done, being around Peter _more_ in general sounds good because even the homework-work-and-food night had been fun.

Stiles has no doubt that Peter is going to do what he wants - that he's going to touch his cock and let him get off like this. Peter's praise is warm and perfect, washing over Stiles and cocooning him. He loves being a good boy for his Daddy. It's simple and perfect and like this, Stiles isn't worried about school and finances and booking a flight back home. Like this, Stiles can let himself fall and know that Peter will catch him. Like this, he can bask in each sensation that zings through him, each perfect feeling that Peter both gifts him and forces out of him.

Peter's hand rubs, feeling how hard Stiles is under the panties, but he's quick to pull the fabric down, allowing Stiles' cock to spring free. The thrusts stop as Peter touches him and then apparently reaches for something - oh, lube - go figure that Peter has lube stashed away practically _everywhere_ in his office. Stiles could make a joke out of it, but he chooses not to. Humor doesn't feel right at this moment.

What feels right is Peter's now slick hand wrapping around his dick and moving. Of course, Peter matches the thrusts and Stiles' eyelids flutter at the increased spike of sensitivity and pleasure from this dual assault. _Stunning..._ Peter calls him stunning and Stiles' smile is broken by a breathy moan.

"Love this," Stiles gasps out next as his hands touch whatever they can reach of Peter's skin. He closes his eyes finally, letting go and letting himself fully embrace the pleasure and intimacy of this stolen moment.

Peter continues sliding into him, his cock hard and hot and brushing against Stiles' prostate just right. Peter's hand and pace are controlled as they stroke over his dick. It's a staggering culmination of pleasure and intensity and Stiles feels an odd sense of being utterly _safe_ and taken care of. He knows Peter wants nothing more than to make him feel good. Peter won't stop until Stiles is coming all over the both of them.

It's that realization that has Stiles' pleasure finally spiking and when he feels that crest of impending orgasm, Stiles' mouth is moving, "God, yes, Peter, don't-don't stop. Love this-- love _you_."

* * *

This isn't over between them and already Peter knows that he'll need this again before long. It's been a _long_ time since he's had a steady partner in any way, and even then, he's usually far too busy to give them the attention that they deserve, but Stiles is different. Stiles has always been different, an odd anomaly in the mix that Peter had been drawn to so effortlessly.

Everything that they are - everything that they've done - is atypical and Peter likes it that way. Perhaps they haven't discussed what this shift in their relationship means, but they will. For now, this intense, steady morning sex is precisely what they'd both needed and Peter feels it like an aching need deep in his chest.

Stiles makes it impossible to close himself off. Perhaps Stiles can close his eyes and bask, but Peter feels as though Stiles has hooked small claws into Peter's skin, dragging him in closer and maintaining connection. Peter thrusts and Stiles arches and settles, his lips parted in pleasure and his posture all but radiating safeness and stability.

Peter feels the stirring of something decidedly non-human rise in his chest, feels the stirring of a howl building in his throat before he swallows it down, because he won't... he's not going to do that. Just because this is the epitome of providing for someone doesn't mean that there are any extra obligations there.

So Peter touches. He thrusts steadily, each one slow and hard and driving as he looks down at Stiles and tracks every second of his pleasure through the fluttering of his eyelashes and the moans that spill from his lips. Peter feels wired, feels drawn into himself and connected at once, and as Stiles' legs begin to tighten around him, as Stiles' breaths begin to get deeper and fuller, Peter only sets himself against the desk and strokes quicker. He concentrates on keeping each thrust precisely the way that Stiles needs it, only twisting his hand every other stroke to give Stiles more pleasure, to _watch_ him come.

His scent spikes and Peter's there, lingering on his own edge, watching it happen. But just as Stiles' muscles clench and spasm around him, just as the added sensation drags a deep groan from Peter's lips as he snaps his hips forward, he hears what Stiles _says_ , and... it does give him pause.

People say a multitude of things in the throes of passion. Peter's rhythm doesn't falter for more than a fraction of a second, but he still _is_ stunned as he immediately refocuses on getting Stiles off. He's never fucked Stiles to climax before. Stiles has probably never let someone else do this - take him apart and coax him through sex in this way - Peter's not going to fault him for that.

So he lets himself go, lets himself focus, and as Stiles' muscles twitch and clench around him, Peter's thrusts quicken as he braces himself on his desk. It's jarring, almost punishing, but Stiles takes it beautifully, and when pleasure claws through him, Peter curls over Stiles, gasping sharply and groaning Stiles' name.

* * *

While their first time had been great, it had almost felt like it had been done while in a haze. It had been a sudden impulsive request on Stiles' part. First the orgasm denial and then inviting Peter to over to his place to come fuck him. It's a great memory, for sure, but this time they _both_ can get off. This time there's no condom. This time they've spent hours together. This time Stiles is in lingerie, but not even that matters; the peach lingerie hardly seems that scandalous or important.

Whatever they're getting into, whatever is changing, it doesn't seem so scary right now. How could it be scary when it involves Peter? Peter who has been so fucking good to him, Peter who has never pushed him. Peter who has ensured that he eats and that he's keeping up with his school, Peter who's going to take care of his finances (and him?)...

And Stiles has thought about the word _love_ before, he'd thought that he loved Lydia, but that had been an infatuation, just a crush. He hasn't ever applied the word to Peter, but as Stiles comes hotly between the two of them, awareness leaks into his brain about what he's just said.

It's difficult to be concerned about it because he's in the middle of a great fucking orgasm. His body jerks and clenches in absolute bliss. Stiles doesn't notice any variation in the pace because pleasure has him in its clutches. He is aware of the harder thrusts that only accentuate everything and then Peter is crowding in close, Stiles' legs are almost by his head and Peter is so impossibly deep when he comes. Stiles pants, eyes blinking, simply trying to bask in the afterglow.

 _Love you..._ Fuck, he's said that hadn't he? He loves Peter? He's in love with Peter?

Before Stiles can get his brain in working order, there's a knock on the door and then the door is quickly opening as if the knock was just for show. Stiles tips his head back as best he can to see who's going to catch them in this act. Whoops...What a way to follow things up.

* * *

He's distracted. That's the only reason that Peter doesn't connect the little dots that he'd heard up until this point. Stiles' body is a tight, clenching heat, something silken and perfect and intense, and Stiles had vastly outshone the distant sounds of car engines idling and the beeping of locking vehicles all around. If not that, then Stiles' admission had definitely swept his feet out from underneath him, had deafened him to the sound of chatter and heartbeats a little closer than had been strictly necessary. And then Stiles had come, then Peter had followed him, pleasure still burning and pulsing all through him, and the soft whispers and murmurs of familiar voices hadn't even begun to register.

The knock does, though. Peter is _viscerally_ aware of that knock and what it means. He recognizes it, and just as his head snaps up, just as his eyes narrow in disbelief, he hears a male voice hiss, " _Don't_ , Jesus Christ," and the answering feminine snicker.

Peter knows.

The issue is that even as the door swings open and he catches sight of Laura's triumphant, _smirking_ face, Peter can't do anything about it. The angle of his desk does mean that Stiles is mostly covered with Peter leaning over him, and the desk stands in between him and the door, but Laura's gleeful expression is almost enough to make Peter forget himself. It's hard to be furious when aftershocks are still racing through him, but he definitely isn't happy.

Derek, at least, looks mortified. Peter can just make his nephew out over Laura's shoulder, his face in his hands, but his sister has never had any shame. Luckily for Peter, neither has he. He casts a quick glance down at Stiles to make sure that Stiles is distracted, then lets his eyes bleed red for merely a blink as he looks back up at Laura. It's enough to give her pause, the glee dying down just for a second as she second-guesses herself, but not even that can keep her spirit down for long.

"Well, I suppose we know the _real_ reason you sent us back home last night," Laura sing-songs, grinning.

"Laura, _don't_ , God, this is weird," Derek hisses from behind his hands, but Laura clearly doesn't want to be deterred.

"There's nothing weird about sex, li'l bro." She glances at Peter. "Good on you for finally getting some. I was getting worried. We _both_ were," Laura adds sagely, reaching back to grab Derek's arm and jerk him in closer. He doesn't lower his hands, but he does kick her once, which serves to emphasize his point.

"Are you done?" Peter asks flatly, and as Laura whispers, "no, but it looks like _you_ are," he reaches over for the jacket he'd hung up on the back of his chair the day before and then pulls it over, draping it over Stiles. _Peter_ might be used to his family, but Stiles isn't. He sighs, then carefully eases back, regretfully. A few tissue is all he uses to clean himself up (he notices that Laura _does_ look away for that) and when he's tucked himself back into his pants, Peter steps back in close to Stiles, still offering him what modesty he can.

"Stiles, I'd like to introduce you to my _horrific_ niece, Laura, and her slightly more responsible brother, Derek. Spawn, this is Stiles."

Derek grunts his greeting, and Laura lifts a hand, sending them both a wink.

* * *

Intruder alert! No, no intruders wouldn't knock. Given the position of his head, Stiles can only see them upside down and them are a a woman and a guy who look to be in their twenties? Peter's niece and nephew. Laura and Derek, Stiles thinks their names are. That's who they are... And what a way to make a first impression. Lucky him!

Stiles is wearing women's lingerie, his legs are up and over Peter's shoulders, there's come on his belly and Peter's hand and also come inside him. He's laid on top of Peter's desk. There is absolutely no way of spinning this. Peter is also in yesterday's clothes. Yeah, classy, but it's not like they had expected visitors at all.

But, as soon as the back and forth begins between Laura and Peter, Stiles can't help but be amused rather than embarrassed because it _is_ kind of funny. Derek seems to not be into the egging, maybe he's more shy or something, but Laura apparently has little shame. The mention of the L-word fades to the background because Peter is pulling out, leaving him feeling empty and wet and a bit sore. Ever the gentleman, after Peter cleans up, he covers Stiles in his suit jacket from the night before.

An introduction is made. Now, Stiles could stay covered on the desk, on his back, and somewhat awkward, but hey, he's technically not naked. He tucks his dick back into the panties, sorts them out, and then gingerly crawls off the desk. He does slip on Peter's jacket but he doesn't attempt to hide or cover himself. The lingerie is visible, the jewelry on his nipples is noticeable. Whatever.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm hoping your uncle's deviancy isn't a big shocker? I'd hate to have Peter embarrassed," Stiles says in way of a greeting.

* * *

Peter doesn't really expect Stiles to grab at his jacket and cover himself up, but he's still not quite expecting how casual Stiles is as he goes to right himself. True, the thought of Stiles' little slip-up is still there but it's so muted that Peter can't focus on it now. Not when Laura's looking like the cat that ate the canary and kicked the dog. So while Peter does move as though to reassure Stiles, he's caught by the fact that Stiles clearly doesn't _need_ to be reassured.

Stiles gathers himself up, casual, unhurried, and while he does don Peter's jacket, it's not with any attempt to hide himself. Peter notes the lingerie, the barbells in Stiles' nipples, and how tight his panties look the moment before Stiles turns around, and even Laura looks a little surprised at that. Peter inwardly sighs, especially when Laura immediately looks at him, but Peter meets her stare head-on. Derek isn't quite so enthused when he finally chances a peek, but he only grimaces and then turns a sullen glare on his sister, clearly blaming her.

"Uncle Peter? A deviant? Perish the thought," Laura says, placing a mock-hand to her chest. She's apparently recovered enough to find her grin again. "Nah, he's never made it a secret. We're all pretty open. Aren't we Der?"

"Leave me out of this." Derek shakes his head, darting a quick look at Peter. Somehow it manages to look apologetic and irritated at the same time. "You were the one who wanted to barge in."

"It was an accident," Laura lies, grinning at Peter. "We felt bad that you stayed all night. Wanted to surprise you bright and early."

Peter's eyes narrow thoughtfully as he looks his niece and nephew over. Then, reaching out, he sets a hand on the small of Stiles' waist to maintain connection; he doesn't want Stiles feeling caught up in this veritable whirlwind. Not without anchoring in some way.

"No. You wanted to drop your things off at your desks early so you could get breakfast at _Marion's_ before work." Peter lifts an eyebrow, and Laura's smile turns a little sheepish. "And then you decided to snoop. Is that right?"

"Well--"

"Yes," Derek cuts in. "We were going to ask you, but you were... busy."

"Well, there's no reason why he can't invite Stiles," Laura pipes up, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks Stiles over. "Assuming you have clothes, that is. I mean, you look _good_. Working that lingerie like a pro. But the whole no shirt, no shoes, no service thing..."

* * *

Stiles wouldn't be caught dead in lingerie post-coital if this was his Dad or Scott finding them like this. But this is Peter's family and Laura definitely can handle it. Stiles actually thinks that Laura and he could be friends. Laura reminds Stiles of himself - boisterous, confident and chatty. Derek, while gorgeous, seems a little more reserved and definitely not on board with the whole teasing Peter thing (whereas Laura is leading the charge).

While the Hale's bicker and joke with each other, Stiles happily watches and listens. He enjoys the easy-going banter that's definitely coming from a place of love and while it makes him miss his Dad, it's still nice to see and soak up. When Peter's hand comes to rest against his lower back, Stiles feels more settled. He likes that Peter isn't afraid to show some attention to him in front of his niece and nephew too.

The mention of Marion's has Stiles' tummy waking up because Marion's serves delicious all day breakfast and it's freakin' delicious. Stiles can't claim to be that surprised that Laura attempts to extend an invitation for him to join. She's that kind of person and he can respect that (he's also won over from her compliment of him working the lingerie like a pro).

Still, he doesn't want to intrude on family time. He may be curious, but Stiles isn't going to be pushy. He also thinks it may be a little awkward considering what he'd said while getting off. Space. Peter and he probably need some space.

"I have clothes," Stiles says, "but I really should get going. I have class and Peter is going to want to freshen up, but rain check?" Stiles wouldn't mind spending time with all of them, but it's never been discussed before. Stiles is pretty sure that, until now, Peter's sex life with him had been private.

Laura doesn't look pleased by the rejection but Peter must do something with his face because her protests die a second later. They all exchange goodbyes and a few more jabs pass between Peter and Laura before the door is shut. They're alone again and Stiles can feel come dripping out of him, soaking into the panties. A shower will be great. He's slipping off Peter's jacket with an amused sigh.

"Exciting morning, huh?" Stiles hangs up the jacket and then goes to slip off the top part of the lingerie. There's faint indents on his skin from from the pattern being pushed in. "Didn't mean for you to get caught," Stiles adds on lightly, hoping this it's not any sort of an important issue.

* * *

Laura never likes to be rejected, but Peter doesn't let her continue on once Stiles has declined. A part of Peter _is_ curious, as he'd heard Stiles' stomach rumble unhappily, but this also hadn't been discussed beforehand. While Peter doesn't think that Stiles smells particularly mortified or even upset, he doesn't want to assume either. And yes, while the words _do_ linger in the back of his mind, Peter knows that anything can be said in the heat of the moment, especially when doing something so intimate, so connected. Peter doesn't intend to bring it up; he's not looking to embarrass Stiles.

But it is a simple matter to get Laura to leave. Derek helps by dragging his sister after him, and Peter watches with amusement as Derek sends Stiles a pinched, apologetic look. The hissed curses start as soon as Derek and Laura are gone, but Peter turns a deaf ear to them. Derek will likely tear Laura a new one, and she'll laugh her way through it, because stirring the pot is what Laura likes to do.

Peter turns back to Stiles as soon as he slips Peter's jacket off of his shoulders. Stiles still doesn't smell upset - more amused than anything - and Peter lets his shoulders relax a little as a smile tugs faintly at his lips.

"Derek and Laura are a force of nature. Trying to fight it is futile. I should have heard them coming, but I was a little distracted at the moment." Peter steps in closer, and while his fingertips do reach out and trace a few of the indents along Stiles' skin, Peter doesn't push. Still, Stiles had seemed to like his touch before. It's possible that he will now too.

"Are you alright? Laura can be a bit... much. She means well. And though you're not obligated to take her up on it, the invitation to breakfast does stand. Rain check or not. We've not... discussed that, but considering what we decided last night, I don't see it being particularly scandalous."

* * *

The notion that Peter should have heard Laura and Derek coming seems a bit... Odd. Given the fuck-sounds and the actually _fuck-ing_ , that would have been incredibly difficult. But Stiles doesn't interrupt Peter or insist that Peter is full of shit. If Peter wants to blame himself, that's fine with Stiles because it means Stiles isn't getting blamed (not that Peter seems all that perturbed).

Peter's touch is welcome and if anything, Stiles leans into it, offering Peter a grin because Peter is okay with him socializing with his family... And that's major for Stiles. Stiles is used to being the dirty little secret, after all. No one wants the escort to actually be in their real life. Clients may want Stiles to accompany them somewhere, but he's always polished, and he's never really himself - he's labeled a "family friend."

But what would Peter say about him? Who would Stiles be explained as? Peter's college student booty call? Surely not his sugar baby. Stiles doesn't want to get into that right now, that's for the future. It's none of his business what Peter says about him to Laura and Derek. Stiles is just happy that this whole 'oops we just got caught' thing hasn't soured things between them.

"I'm good, I'm good," Stiles answers honestly as he walks over to his clothes and begins getting re-dressed. "I'm not the one that got caught by my family with my pants around my ankles. That's all you, Mr. Hale." Stiles gives Peter a teasing wink as he works up his jeans.

* * *

Stiles does appear to be alright, but Peter isn't about to _assume_ that. Not after getting caught. He knows that Laura means well, and he knows that Stiles is very resilient, but Peter's still concerned about whether or not this would have been too much. He doesn't intend to let Stiles go back home quite so soon if he _is_ upset, but Peter makes sure before he lets his concerns ease. Stiles answers him, and he's not lying, and Peter feels some of his tension ease into nothing. Sighing, relieved, he nods, and while he does allow himself a wry smile at the memory of being caught, he doesn't let it bother him.

"They've walked in on worse over the years," Peter dismisses. "Or... Laura has. Derek usually has enough sense. Laura's just impossible, but she's a good person despite that. Still, I'd have preferred you to meet them under less... intimate circumstances." Which is an understatement. Werewolves don't have the same hold-ups about sex as humans tend to. It's natural, it's unimportant. Derek's been around people for long enough to feel awkward about sex by times, but Laura embraces it _because_ she can annoy Peter and embarrass her brother. Peter's got his hands full with his Betas.

"Anyway. I'm glad you're alright." Peter waits until Stiles' jeans are settled around his hips and then he takes a small chance. He walks over and reaches out, touching Stiles' waist with one hand, and then settling his other hand on Stiles' opposite hip. Peter leans in and noses at the slightly sweat-curled hair at the back of Stiles' neck and presses a kiss to Stiles' nape. It's nothing too forward, but Peter isn't going to make Stiles feel as though getting caught changes anything.

"I'll call my driver to take you back home. If you could send me a screenshot of your university page showing how much you have owing, I'll have it paid by the end of the day. And," Peter adds, because he won't end this on business, "let me know when you have free time. We should talk specifics, but really, you just made working last night _much_ more bearable. So thank you."

* * *

It's been a while since he's called Peter _Mr. Hale,_ but Stiles means it as a joke. It's important to Stiles that they _can_ still joke - despite the sudden interruption and impromptu introduction to Peter's family. But everything seems okay and that's a huge relief. Yeah, Stiles has a vested interest in things remaining copacetic for his financial livelihood, but even if the whole Sugar Daddy thing were to not happen, Stiles still wants Peter and him to be good.

The more Peter talks and shares about Laura and Derek, the more that Stiles can't help but be happy to be included and trusted with such knowledge. He's also curious about them. He thinks they would all get along. Laura and he would. Derek might think it weird that his uncle is boning someone around their age, but he'd probably get over it. The idea of a breakfast happening with all three of them is something Stiles is honestly looking forward to. He's sure that Laura likely has some amusing stories about Peter anyway.

Peter steps in beside him, strong hands that feel really rather familiar on him, come to his his waist and Stiles makes a content sound as Peter kisses the back of his neck. He's still a little sore from the fucking, but that means that Peter will remain with him. Stiles doesn't mind.

The mention of his tuition has Stiles straightening. "Yeah, I can do that and thank you for the food and fuck," Stiles says cheekily, wiggling his ass against Peter before stepping away to finish getting dressed. He hears Peter make the call for the driver as Stiles packs his belongings up. He's dressed, the panties wet and sticky with come, but he'll shower when he gets home.

As Peter walks him to the elevator, Stiles knows what he has to do. The Down button is pressed and lights up and this is Stiles' chance. He takes it.

"So, about what I said before I got off," he brings up as casually at possible. "Obviously a heat of the moment kind of thing. I didn't mean anything by it. Just wanted to clear that up."

Stiles is lying through his teeth, but on the outside he's giving no indication. He's practiced at this, after all... But on the inside? On the inside Stiles knows what the truth is, and the truth is that he loves Peter. He fucking loves him. He knows it. But that doesn't matter. He's not going to say or do anything about it.

* * *

It's a simple matter to call Peter's driver. She's on call when he needs her to be, and while she'll occasionally give him a little bit of sass if it's early or too late, it's always good-natured and easy. This time is no different, and while she does make a small comment about it being early, she promises to be in in about ten minutes. Peter thanks her and in that following ten minutes, he helps Stiles get ready, helping him pack up and throwing away the trash from their meal the night before. It's all cordial and easy and Peter's already wondering about when he could possibly ask Stiles to do something else in the future when he gets the text that the car is downstairs.

Peter leads Stiles out to the elevator easily, but when they approach the doors, he does glance down at Stiles out of the corner of one eye. Stiles' scent changes slowly, from contentedness to nervousness, but Peter doesn't pry. He just waits, curious, and when Peter presses the button for the elevator, that's when things get... complicated.

There's no question that Stiles is talking about the fact that he'd said he _loved_ Peter. The _issue_ is that while Stiles makes an effort to be casual, while his tone is easygoing and almost sheepish, Peter hears the telltale rush of Stiles' pulse and something inside of him sinks. He blinks down at Stiles, and suddenly the notion that Peter had dismissed as nothing earlier comes back full force. And it comes back with teeth.

It hadn't been a spur-of-the-moment thing. Peter wants to frown, wants to gently pull Stiles aside and talk about this, because it's _important_ , but the issue is that Stiles clearly doesn't want him to know. His expression is unreadable, and Peter knows that if he didn't have his advanced hearing, that he never would have been able to see through Stiles' lie. Telling him that he knows would lead to questions of _how_ he knows, but as Peter stands there, he wonders if it's cowardly to just dismiss Stiles like this.

He has to. He's not supposed to know. Peter makes himself blink down at Stiles, makes himself offer Stiles a small smile.

"Of course. I assumed as much," Peter replies, not lying, but not feeling good about his answer either. This complicates things.

But when the elevator comes, Peter still bids Stiles goodbye and tells him to be safe. Later, he'll pay off Stiles' schooling, but for now, Peter's resigned himself to breakfast with two prying Betas. Suddenly he's not looking forward to it quite as much.


	11. Cheeky little...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does note when Stiles settles down on his chest, and while he can only really see the top of Stiles' head, Peter isn't concerned. He shifts enough to make his chest just a little more comfortable and considers how to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE, HYAH! (ᅌᴗᅌ* )
> 
> We have been busy writing lots of yummy Teen Wolf things that will be posted in the next little while as soon as we edit them (one update to the Peter/Stiles/Derek poly story, a new one-shot Steter pwp & posting our Steter Big Bang fic sometime in June) ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

So he's fallen in love with Peter. Big deal. It doesn't need to change anything. At least not more than the few things that have already changed. Peter's paid his tuition for next semester's classes. Stiles can hardly believe it when he refreshes his financial summary on the university's page the day after. Talk about a load off...

As soon as that goes through, Stiles changes his preferences and restricts himself with his job. He doesn't want to rely fully on Peter (not that Stiles doesn't have savings), and in case things blow up, Stiles doesn't want to have burned this bridge either. It's smart. He's being smart. And anyway, there are a few clients that Stiles likes such as Janice and Stiles would be bummed if he couldn't continue to see her.

The day after, Stiles gets notified of surprise delivery from a Mr. Hale. He doesn't know what to expect, but he hopes it's not flowers or chocolates. Not that he doesn't like chocolate. Chocolate is delish, but flowers just die and are kind of pretty but useless (no offense to florists out there).

What it turns out to be is much larger and much more useful.

It's a freakin' _bed_. The frame, headboard, mattress. The whole shebang. Gone is Stiles' useless baby twin - the guys carry it out for him - and hello new adult-sized improved sleep haven that the guys start assembling for him.

Peter bought him this. On top of his tuition even. Beds aren't exactly cheap either. Wow.

When Stiles has a minute, he's can't help but rapidly text Peter.

> _So i finally have a bed to match me, hmmm?_
> 
> _Because im a queen..._
> 
> _You know you have to break it in with me yeah? Are you busy tonight?_

* * *

Peter gets the delivery confirmation on Friday morning. The company emails him a notice of pending delivery for later that morning, and Peter pulls out his phone preemptively, anticipating a text or two from Stiles.

As Peter waits, he works, because that's technically what he's supposed to be _doing_ at work, but he can't help but reflect on the last few days just the same. Most pressing _should_ be what Stiles had revealed to him inadvertently at the door to the elevator a few days ago, and it is a contender. But as Peter scans a forwarded document for legal errors that morning, it's the breakfast that he'd had with Derek and Laura that _really_ weighs on his mind.

Derek, to his credit, had only asked a few questions to get Laura off of his back, but Peter's relatively certain that when Laura decides to take cases directly for herself, she'll make a name in the legal business no problem. Sitting opposite her that morning with Laura's eyes bright, her posture straight, and a bit of whipped-cream-covered waffle pointing at him from the end of her fork, Peter had been put through the metaphorical ringer.

Answering, "no comment," or "it's complicated," had only worked for the first ten or so questions before she'd changed tactics, and by the end of it, Peter had been seriously considering just cancelling his day at work to recover from the _inquisition_ he'd faced.

Stiles'... _complication_ is serious, yes, but the more that Peter has thought about it, the more he's reasoned that it'd be damning to pretend like he knows. Stiles had put on a show to appear as blasé as possible and while it does sting to consider lying to Stiles, it's also the only thing that Peter can do. What's the alternative? To tell Stiles that he _knows_ he'd been lying because he could hear his heartbeat? Right.

Besides, when it comes down to it, it doesn't really change anything. This additional knowledge - that Stiles thinks he loves him - doesn't mean that Peter isn't going to continue paying for Stiles' school expenses. It doesn't mean that he's not going to want to see Stiles still. For all that Peter knows, it's transitory; that evening had been nothing but high-flying emotion, with Stiles opening up and admitting his fears and worries. Their whole dynamic had changed; it's possible that Stiles' feelings will fade once this becomes more commonplace, and Peter's not going to look this particular gift horse in the mouth.

So he keeps his phone on him. He doesn't lock Stiles out. He doesn't distance himself; Peter's a damn adult, and while that behavior might have flown in high school, he's not that man anymore. And when the sudden flurry of texts comes in later that day, Peter quickly checks his e-mail, notes the 'Delivered' status on his order, and he smiles to himself.

He picks up his phone. And, predictably, he huffs a soft laugh almost immediately. Trust Stiles.

> _I'm glad it meets with your approval, but that was a horrible joke. Absolutely terrible._
> 
> _Luckily I happen to like terrible jokes. I can be free this evening. I finished my paperwork yesterday, so I can go home at a normal hour like a normal person. What time?_

* * *

Peter's answer has Stiles breaking out into a grin. Sure he's a little nervous about seeing Peter after their debacle with his moaned out love confession and Laura and Derek discovering them, but Stiles needs to work past that. It's a minor setback. Peter is worth it. Peter has paid his first year's tuition and sprung for a bed for him. Stiles doesn't want to lose this. Him having feelings for someone who's treated him really great isn't a deal breaker.

> _Ok normal person, you can come over after 7? And before you ask i have already ate!_
> 
> _But make sure u eat!_

It seems important that Stiles mentions this because eating and Peter providing food seems to be a reoccurring theme for them and while it's nice, Stiles doesn't want Peter to think he needs help _all_ the time. After the bed is set up, Stiles just stares at it. It's a good looking bed. But how does it feel? Only one way to find out and Stiles doesn't hesitate to test it out. It's in the middle of his tests - him rolling around and marveling at the space - that it hits him: he doesn't have any bedsheets for this. He hadn't even brought the twin size from home.

Stiles isn't upset by this. There is a small chance that perhaps another delivery is on its way, but he doesn't think that's happening. Honestly, it humanizes Peter. Peter's not perfect, but Stiles isn't looking for him to be.

Stiles gets up and he simply unzips his sleeping bag. That will work for a makeshift mattress sheet for now. He adds his two pillows.

Stiles takes a quick shower, but instead of opting to get fully dressed, he decides to pull on a pair of soft grey cotton boxers and a red t-shirt that says:

 **The Elements of Stealth** , and then underneath it:

| **Ni** | **Nj** | **A** | as if they were in the periodic table.

Stiles thinks it's clever. He likes it. He's reminded again that he's allowed to be himself with Peter. He doesn't need to dress to impress. He does tidy up his place a little, but it's not actually that bad. Seems like not being stressed about work and finances allows him to be cleaner! Huh.

When Peter arrives, it's five minutes after seven and Stiles is more happy than nervous. He's got this. They'll be fine.

* * *

As it so happens, Peter _does_ wind up getting food. A small part of him wants to argue that he'd have done it with or without Stiles telling him to do so, but Peter knows that that's not quite the truth. Even Laura looks surprised to see him eating about an hour later, but even though her eyes narrow suspiciously, she doesn't call Peter out on eating at his desk. Instead, she glances at his phone, eyes narrowed, and looks as though she's about to say something.

Peter waves her off and enjoys the rest of his meal on his own.

Still, considering the fact that he's not _actually_ going to go back home until later that evening, he knows that he'll need to say something. Peter waits until an hour before the work day is up and only then does he tell Derek and Laura that he'll be out later that night. Laura, predictably, leaps on the information like the curious Beta she can be.

She presses him, asking if he's going to see Stiles, but Peter deflects her curiosity easily with a simple, "wouldn't you like to know."

Derek must do something behind the scenes, because Laura eventually relents, but she doesn't look happy about it. She demands to know more but Peter doesn't pay her any mind, simply tells both his Betas to call him if something comes up, as he always does.

Peter does go back home to shower and shave but it doesn't take long. He tells his driver that he'll text her in a few hours to let her know if he'll be staying or going back home, and while she does smile at him, she doesn't say anything. Peter dismisses himself, texts Stiles when he arrives at Stiles' place, and he lets himself into the building.

When Stiles lets him into his apartment, Peter opens his mouth to say something, but almost immediately he's distracted by Stiles' shirt. The joke makes a smile tug at his lips, and despite the uncertainty surrounding Stiles' little admission the other day, Peter can't find it in himself to be _too_ wary. Not when Stiles is apparently a Ninja. Peter huffs a soft laugh.

"Clever. Do you have many shirts like that? If so, you should wear them more often. They suit you."

* * *

It's immediately apparent that Stiles' shirt has caught Peter's attention and that Peter approves of it. Sweet! Stiles is pretty sure he'd been wearing his stud muffin shirt the first time they met, but no other funny shirts have been worn in Peter's presence. Some past clients did like the pun-tastic or clever shirts, so Stiles has quite the collection (truthfully he's always had it).

Despite the L-word fiasco (no, it can be downgraded to an issue), Stiles can't help but be really excited for the whole bed thing. And now Peter's here and encouraging him to wear more clever t-shirts. Already Stiles is looking forward to both sharing and showing off his collection.

"I accept your quest," Stiles grins as Peter slips off his jacket and shoes. "C'mon, c'mon." With no further urging, Stiles is leading the way to his bedroom and the new bed... sans real sheets and a comforter. Time to give Peter shit.

"So, you consider yourself pretty smart, but _someone_ didn't buy me sheets to go with my fancy new bed," Stiles taunts, joking. He pecks a light kiss on Peter's mouth before flopping down on the bed, still smiling. "It's great, though. Seriously. Thank you." Stiles couldn't care less about the bedsheets, really, but teasing is in his nature and Peter can handle it.

* * *

Peter finds himself wondering just how many of these shirts that Stiles has. One look at the glint in Stiles' eyes tells Peter all that he needs to know. Stiles has a fair few of them, and Peter oddly finds himself looking forward to seeing them. Peter inwardly shrugs it off, amused, and after he slips out of his jacket and leaves his shoes by the door, Peter lets Stiles lead the way across the small living room and into Stiles' bedroom.

It's _almost_ precisely the way that Peter remembers it from last time, with one notable exception: the bed. Peter looks it over critically, and while he is immediately pleased to see how well it fits in Stiles' bedroom, he does pause in the doorway, his brow furrowing. Why had Stiles lain a sleeping bag over top of it? Peter remembers specifically bringing a rug over to avoid Stiles needing to use the sleeping bag again. So why...

Stiles turns to face him, grinning, and Peter soon finds himself left staring. He blinks, looks at the bed, and blinks again. Sheets... oh. _Oh_ , he hadn't even _thought_ \--

Opening his mouth to say... _something_ , Peter begins to try and think of how to explain, but it quickly becomes apparent that he _can't_ explain. He'd forgotten, completely. He's used to always having sheets to match whatever bed they happen to need to fit. Peter just looks at Stiles, slightly sheepish, but it doesn't take long for Stiles to grin wider and step in closer, leaning in to press a kiss to Peter's lips. Peter returns it, but even when Stiles flops down on the bed, he still looks _far_ more sheepish than Stiles has likely seen before.

"I will... rectify that as soon as possible, for the record," he begins, walking over to Stiles' bed and taking a seat on the edge of it. "It completely slipped my mind. I suppose that's what I get for being impulsive late in the evening. But... you're welcome. I couldn't let you keep sleeping on your old one; it was practically falling apart."

* * *

It's so totally worth pointing out, okay. Stiles means nothing malicious by mentioning Peter's oversight with the bedsheets, but seeing Peter a little thrown off is amusing to him. Frankly it's just nice to know that Peter is honestly human and _isn't_ perfect. Yeah yeah, no one is perfect, but Peter is pretty damn great.

Maybe there's some lesson about class division or differences given that Peter is obviously just used to having the appropriately sized sheets in his place, but Stiles isn't going to go on a crusade over that. He knows Peter isn't an uppity douchebag who is trying to flaunt his wealth. That counts for something (a lot, really).

And sheepish, while amusing, isn't an expression that Stiles wants to see on Peter's face frequently. He has no plans on milking this little mistake. After all, Peter plans to _rectify_ it as soon as possible. Stiles' eyebrows lift because the word is just so... _Peter_ and it's funny to him.

Stiles tugs at Peter's tie, pulling at it. "C'mere," he beckons and Peter gracefully leans back, laying against the bed. And Stiles crawls over, half sprawling on top of Peter's chest as his hands begin working on loosening Peter's tie.

" _Rectify_ , huh?" Stiles teases. "Gonna buy me some nice sexy sheets, Daddy? A million thread count?" He pulls Peter's tie off over his head and then hangs it on the bedpost. "You know I'll take whatever," he adds on as an afterthought.

* * *

Peter can tell that Stiles isn't really upset. Honestly the idea of Stiles _being_ upset over missing sheets when Peter had just bought him a bed seems so laughably out of character that it doesn't even pass Peter's mind. His oversight _is_ enough to get him a little embarrassed though, as he likes to think himself a little more forward-thinking. Allowing something so crucial to lapse merely because of tunneled thinking isn't like Peter, but given the way that Stiles' eyes seem to light up in amusement, Peter thinks that his mistake had likely been a good thing. Still, his sheepishness likely speaks for itself.

So when Stiles reaches up and takes the end of his tie (earning him an arched eyebrow) Peter doesn't hesitate before he leans back, laying back against the bed. It's comfortable and firm enough to likely ensure that Stiles is going to get a good night's sleep when he so chooses, and the thought pleases Peter. Despite the little... mishap last time, Stiles deserves this. He _is_ Peter's good boy, after all, though the mischief in Stiles' eyes makes Peter want to fondly amend that label now and then.

He still lets Stiles crawl in close, bracing one hand on his side to support him as Stiles moves to take his tie off. Sheepishness is soon replaced by a lighter amusement as Stiles goes on, and while Peter _had_ missed a few steps, he catches up quickly.

"If I thought that you'd _accept_ a million thread count - if it existed - then I would consider it. But much as the thought of you lounging on 'sexy sheets' is appealing, I also know that you'd never use them if you had them." Peter arches an eyebrow, and when Stiles slips the tie over his head, Peter immediately reaches an arm out and wraps it around Stiles, giving him a small tug to pull him in closer.

"You'd be too worried about ruining them to sleep on them properly. No, I'll get my good boy something comfortable _and_ durable."

* * *

God, this bed is divine. Not too firm, not too soft, but just right - Goldilocks approves. Given that most sex stuff occurs on a bed, Stiles has sampled many different mattresses over these past few months with his work... Mostly hotels, sure, but now he has a real bed of his own and it's great. The extra space is what he likes best because a twin size is just sad really. You can't flop out or starfish and sometimes a man needs to spread his limbs out--

Or get down and dirty with a partner and not be at risk of falling off. That too.

There is a mischievous part of Stiles that does want to test Peter's sugar daddy'ness, but he's still wary of asking for things. It's new, okay. Only a few days old, really and Stiles doesn't want to mess it up by being too neurotic in any way. He understands that asking or teasing too much puts him as a potential golddigger, but always trying to cover his ass and be cheap could be him being seen as difficult.

Balance, then. Like the Force. That's what he needs.

Stiles lets himself be pulled close (not that he could really stop Peter) and he can't help but smile because Peter actually knows him. If the sheets were too expensive Stiles would feel awkward using them because what if he wrecked them? He'd feel horrible.

"Guilty as charged," Stiles says sweetly. "We can't have me _not_ sleeping on them _properly_." He then sticks out his tongue before he shimmies more on top of Peter to cuddle closer. "I should just lay on _you_ properly," Stiles mutters playfully. "And what does _properly_ sleeping on sheets look like, huh? A sheet on a couch?"

* * *

Pulling Stiles in closer reminds Peter of waking up with him the other morning, Stiles gently snoring on his shoulder. He's quickly becoming a familiar warmth against Peter's side, and on one hand, given Stiles' revelation, that should probably be an issue, but Peter can't bring himself to care _that_ much. Stiles hadn't wanted Peter to know, and Peter can respect that personal choice. Peter understands the concept of not wanting to have feelings for someone; he can only hope that that is what this is.

Besides, as Stiles looks up at him and sticks his tongue out at Peter, Peter has to acknowledge that Stiles doesn't _look_ like he's hurting that much, all things considered. He's still himself, and given the bed in his room and the faux-sweetness of his smile that hides the cunning little look in his eyes, Peter can guess that he's caught Stiles in a good mood. His eyebrows still go up in mild surprise at Stiles' boldness, but it doesn't take long for a small smirk to touch Peter's lips.

"Cheeky little..." Peter mutters to himself, giving Stiles' hip the faintest of swats. He winds his arm a little tighter around him and - seeing as Stiles had already said as much, Peter pulls him over enough that Stiles _could_ feasibly lay down against him if he so wanted. It's maybe a little more familiar than it had been before, but he's reasonably sure that the both of them can be adults about it. Mostly. Stiles is still a brat, but it's endearing.

"I dread the day that both you _and_ Laura start getting on my case about sleeping on the couch. I only do it in dire circumstances," Peter offers, though he knows that _his_ definition of 'dire' likely misses the mark. Peter leans back enough to look down at Stiles, his smirk softening into a curious smile.

"You're in a good mood tonight."

* * *

He's usually not this much of a brat - at least Stiles hasn't been with Peter - but the more comfortable he is with someone, the more likely it is that Stiles _will_ let whatever come out of his mouth. His Dad, Scott and Lydia would definitely confirm this to be the case. Maybe it's a problem, but it's who he is. He's sarcastic. He likes sarcasm and joking and once again Stiles is reminded that he's _allowed_ to be like this - that Peter _wants_ him to be himself.

Still, that doesn't stop Peter from calling him cheeky and giving him a little slap. Obviously Peter isn't really bothered because he all but pulls Stiles on top of him and hey, Stiles has no problem with this, so he does settle on top of Peter, resting his chin on his arms that are now folded across Peter's rather lovely chest.

Stiles isn't surprised that Peter is expecting Laura and him to prove as suitable shit disturbers together and gang up on Peter. Truthfully, Stiles isn't the best at keeping healthy schedules and whatnot - he's pulled all nighters before - but he's not going to _not_ tease Peter when he can (especially considering Peter likes to apparently parent _all_ of them).

It's the little smile and observation about his mood that somehow has Stiles' heart speeding up. If his expression changes from mirthful to something else, Stiles quickly tries to revert back.

"Yeah, well, a _proper_ new bed will do that," Stiles replies, still trying to joke. But Peter gives him a look and Stiles adds on, softer: "And I sorted out things with work, so I'm feeling like I can breathe a bit. I'm actually looking forward to not having a bunch of appointments on the weekend for once, and then there's my tuition that you paid. I have a lot of reasons to be in a good mood."

* * *

Peter isn't necessarily _expecting_ Stiles's pulse to suddenly skip and quicken, but when it does, he can't help the prompting little look that he gives Stiles in response to his half-flippant answer. Stiles manages to hold out for all of a few seconds before some of the teasing and mirth leave him. At first, Peter's somewhat concerned, but he doesn't rush Stiles. Instead, he shifts enough to make his chest a little more comfortable, quietly enjoying Stiles' weight pressed against him and he waits for Stiles to gather his thoughts.

The answer, when it comes, is enough to make the look in Peter's eyes soften. He looks at Stiles quietly for a moment and then his lips pull into a small smile. Some of the tension that had begun to filter into Peter's posture at Stiles' silence melts away, and when he slides his hand up Stiles' back, over the soft material of his t-shirt, his touch is soothing and encouraging. Stiles looks _happy_ , and something settles in Peter's chest at the sight of it.

"I'm proud of you for being so proactive." Peter's hand comes to rest on the small of Stiles' back, fingers splayed wide and warm. It's comfortable like this, and Stiles' good mood _is_ a little contagious. "And for getting that done so quickly. I'm glad you took control once you were able to. You even feel more relaxed," Peter adds, pressing his fingers down on the muscles of Stiles' lower back. He's not as tense as he normally is. Again, that satisfied feeling suffuses Peter's chest.

"This is what I was hoping for when I made the offer. You have a _life_ again. Any plans on how you're going to live it for the next few weeks?"

* * *

Stiles knows why his pulse is a little quicker now. It because of Peter's smile. Now, it's not like Peter is a big ole frowny business man. Peter grins and smirks and yeah, he smiles too, but this smile had been slightly different. The smile had seemed _softer_ almost and Stiles had this weird feeling that he hoped h _e_ was the cause of it and that he wanted to see more of those smiles on Peter's face (and to also be the reason for them).

After everything Peter has done for him, Peter deserves an honest answer. And it's totally worth it because his honest answer has Peter smiling again and his hands are touching, sliding over Stiles' back as if in reward. Sillies' lips pull into an answering smile as he settles contentedly on Peter. Yeah, he's a little aroused because he's not that dressed and he's laying on top of Peter and Peter's body is delish, but this conversation is important. Stiles knows that.

Peter's praise? Peter being proud of him? (Not that Stiles thinks it's anything to be proud over.) It makes Stiles happy, his eyes brightening. He considers Peter's question seriously. He's done classes this week and then there's just his finals to contend with.

"Well, I figured I should check out some things in the city, you know? Christmas lights, maybe a show of some sort... All I have are my finals to study for now, and then on the twenty-second I'm flying back home for Christmas for two weeks," Stiles rattles off.

"You're welcome to come along if you want."

Wait. No. That sounds like a potential date. Stiles tries to fix it by rushing on: "You know, as a chaperone! Or a friend... Or my sugar daddy? Not that you _have_ to pay for my extracurricular activities - but not that I would mind of course! Okay, yeah, I don't really know how all of this works still."

Stiles gives a little chagrined wince. "I don't want to make things awkward either and if you're busy, that's totally fine. I know Christmas is usually busy for _everyone_."

* * *

It's a big deal, suddenly having a life back. Peter understands it in a certain way, though perhaps his experience is a little more abrupt than Stiles' had been. Waking up from a coma after a month or so had been jarring and upsetting, but learning to live life after had been something new. He understands the impact that it can have - how being thrilled on one hand can lead to being overwhelmed on another. He doesn't want that for Stiles now, and so he asks his question, half-expecting Stiles to have no immediate plans.

So when Stiles _does_ have them? When Stiles begins, talking about his studies, only to rush on to talk about taking in the city and flying home for a visit, only to immediately rebound and invite _Peter,_ Peter can't help but arch an eyebrow in surprise. He knows that Stiles hadn't intended to invite him on his trip back home, but that _is_ what it had sounded like. He smiles, trying to calm Stiles down, but Stiles is very clearly frazzled, the mild notes of continuing arousal and satisfaction on his face be damned. In the end, Peter only chuckles, breaking the lingering awkwardness, and he gives Stiles' back a reassuring rub.

"Slow down," Peter soothes, "you're not making this awkward, and I'm flattered that you'd think to invite me along with you on your outings. It's not outside the realm of possibility; we _did_ get coffee together." Still, Peter doesn't need to be a lawyer to know that Stiles is panicking over the idea of his offer being a date. It is... an awkward situation to navigate, but Peter continues on, because he _does_ enjoy Stiles' company.

"If I have the time free, I'd love to come with you. If you can give me dates and times, we can definitely make something work. And whether it be as a friend or as your sugar daddy, I'm equally fine with. Don't stress about it. We haven't talked a lot about what 'sugar daddy' actually means, but we could."

Peter lifts an eyebrow in suggestion, still rubbing slowly at Stiles' back. "Would you be up for that?"

* * *

Stiles doesn't even realize that his possible invitation had _followed_ him mentioning going home for the break. He'd just been on a roll. A mouth roll. A wordy roll. He doesn't know. It's still very new and exciting having this financial and time freedom? Not having to fuck people for money? Yeah, these are some pretty big things. And Stiles is also laying on Peter who's laying on his new bed and his life just feels a little crazy, okay? The idea that he can enjoy the city and explore and do stuff is thrilling, but doing stuff with someone else would definitely be better than being alone. That's why Stiles had _tried_ to invite Peter along.

Peter doesn't seem all that stunned by his word vomit. Stiles is pretty sure he'd done similar just a few nights ago in Peter's office anyhow. An easy going laugh is Peter's first responses as he smiles and Stiles can't help but enjoy the touch to his back. Stiles does _try_ to calm down. He doesn't want to be freaking out here. Stiles wants to prove that he can do this and that nothing is wrong (because nothing is).

Peter is reasonable and calm, insisting that if it works out, they could get together and do things. See? No big deal. Not a date. They've had coffee and they've eaten in. This would just be more going out and being seen in public together... And Stiles is kinda dreading this oncoming conversation because it sounds uncomfortable and unknown but there's only one way to figure out what their 'sugar daddy' situation is and that's to talk about it. Like adults.

"Yeah, we can talk now," Stiles says, but he purposely turns his head so he can rest it more comfortably on Peter's chest but also allowing him the privacy of no eye contact.

* * *

Stiles' pulse is still quick as he comes back down from his rant, but Peter isn't concerned. He doesn't smell distressed, merely a little flustered, which would make sense. Considering Stiles' 'secret', any hint at inviting Peter out must be a little nerve-wracking, but Peter isn't about to make a big deal out of it. Stiles seems nervous enough without Peter poking holes in anything. So, to counteract Stiles' mild anxiety, Peter makes a point to be more inviting, to lead the conversation away from the concept of going out together as friends to something that they really should talk about.

Stiles clearly isn't too thrilled with the idea of talking, but he also doesn't immediately pull back and deny the possibility. Instead, though he looks a little nervous _now_ , his pulse picking up and a mild dread beginning to thread through his system, he does agree, and Peter rubs his hand over Stiles' back again, soothing. Stiles seems to like it well enough, and it's comforting for them both.

He does note when Stiles settles down on his chest, and while he can only really see the top of Stiles' head, Peter isn't concerned. He shifts enough to make his chest just a little more comfortable and considers how to begin.

"Before we begin in full, I should say that I _am_ all right with the idea of paying for things for you. The bed, admittedly, was a bit of an impulsive decision on my part. I didn't clear it with you first, and I definitely should have. If a traditional arrangement appeals to you, then I have no problems with it. I like seeing you look as thrilled as you did when I got here. But," Peter adds on, quieter, "I also understand that you _are_ a prideful man, and if you view this as charity, you'd never accept it. So this is a decision that we should make together."

* * *

Stiles had invited Peter over to come and break in his new bed. Sex or sex-related activities was kind of the assumption, but somehow Stiles knows that this - that talking - is more important than getting down and dirty. And anyway, Stiles remembers that he'd agreed to talk about it later and now is later so he might as well get it over with. Plus, he wouldn't mind some clarity anyway. Clarity is good especially when it involves something so new and money-related.

Still, is doesn't mean that Stiles wants to gaze into Peter's eyes while they discuss logistics of Peter being his sugar daddy. Thankfully, Peter isn't pushing him to do it. Yay!

He listens to Peter and what sticks out to him is Peter insisting that he's "all right" with the idea of paying for things. _All right_ sounds more like tolerating to Stiles. Stiles is also called prideful and Peter is right - Stiles doesn't want to be some rich dick's charity boy. He doesn't want pity or sympathy especially when his life really isn't that bad compared to others.

"First of all," Stiles begins and he can't help it, he does look up at Peter and meet his eyes. "I don't want you just to be _all right_ with it - with any of it. I want you to _want_ to do it or like doing it... If that makes any sense or is even possible."

* * *

This is why this conversation is so important. Peter looks down at Stiles as he speaks, and while he does notice Stiles tense slightly at his phrasing, Peter doesn't backtrack. He won't know what the issue is until Stiles tells him and so he waits once he's gone quiet, curious to hear Stiles' side of things. And, when Stiles does shift over and then look up to meet Peter's eyes, Peter doesn't shy away from it. Once again, he's left slightly thrown by Stiles' boldness before remembering that Stiles doesn't _know_ who he's currently with. Not really. To him, Peter's just Peter.

But as Stiles speaks, Peter needs to admit that Stiles has a point. Nodding his understanding, and inwardly kicking himself over his phrasing, Peter strokes a hand up Stiles' back in a manner that he hopes comes across as comforting. He's careful with it as he regards Stiles quietly, and after gathering his thoughts, Peter sighs.

"It makes perfect sense, Stiles. I _do_ like doing this, though I'm also a little at a loss, as this is the first time the idea has hit me as strongly as it did. Before this, while I'd entertained the kink behind titles like 'Daddy' before, it was a casual interest, and it never progressed to monetary means. With you, it's different. I wouldn't say that watching you enjoy things - like the bed - is _sexual_ enjoyment for me," Peter adds idly, thoughtfully. His thumb keeps stroking rhythmically over Stiles' back. "But it _is_ satisfying in a way that it's difficult to put to words. Does that make sense?"

* * *

_I want you to **want** to do it or like doing it... _

Is this an unrealistic expectation or want? Stiles doesn't know. It seems like it _could_ be one of those things that couples could get nitpicky and fight about? Not that they're a couple because they're totally not. They have an arrangement. It's mutually beneficial - or at least Stiles hopes that it is. Isn't that sort of the main appeal to a sugar daddy type of scenario? It's supposed to benefit both parties involved. The sugar baby receives financial support and the sugar daddy receives sex and company?

... Which is kind of what Stiles was doing before when Peter had been paying for him, but this would be different. This wouldn't be multiple clients that Stiles is seeing and it's not like, an hourly rate type of deal. Stiles likes having sex with Peter. He'd have sex with Peter even if there wasn't any money involved (which he has). Peter is also his friend. They're friends now.

Still, it doesn't feel especially great to be calling out Peter on his word choice. Peter doesn't look upset at least as he pets down Stiles' back while appearing to be thinking. Stiles doesn't hide as he waits. He could. He knows Peter would allow it, but this seems important and maybe it's not so horrible to be having eye contact while they're talking about these sorts of things.

So Stiles listens as Peter explains his experiences and it does actually makes sense. This is Peter's first time embarking on this sugary adventure with him, and there is a satisfaction component that Peter feels.

"I think it makes sense," Stiles says before brightening. "And I'm pretty sure that I could make it sexual." He's grinning at his lame joke as his eyebrows wiggle, but he does move on. See? He can be an adult. "I don't think helping me financially _has_ to be sexual. We'll have sex either way. But I don't mind the help... At least, I like _your_ help."

It's true.

* * *

Peter isn't really well-versed in the idea of what being a sugar daddy entails. He's aware of the payment aspect - daddies buying their sugar babies gifts and allowing them to live comfortably while serving as arm candy - but the extra is something he's not quite as well-versed in. For instance, Peter's not sure if buying things is supposed to give him sexual satisfaction, or if the sex in most of these relationships is more of an obligation. Likely not, but perhaps in some cases. Peter knows enough to know that watching a sugar baby get enjoyment from something can sometimes be sexual, but thus far, Peter wouldn't say that his enjoyment in _Stiles'_ enjoyment has been sexual. Instead, it's been warmer, something almost instinctual.

Which... should likely raise red flags, of sorts, but Peter's long been ignoring that aspect. Stiles likes him aside from his status as Alpha. Stiles doesn't even _know_ about it. Providing is something that comes naturally to Peter now, so in that fashion, the arrangement sounds like it will work. The issue is how to explain something like that to Stiles.

Peter must do an okay job of it though, as Stiles doesn't look uncomfortable. Instead he jokes around and Peter feels a smile tugging at his lips unbidden as he strokes his hand over Stiles' back, chuckling fondly. Peter murmurs a light, "cheeky," under his breath, because Stiles _is_ , but Stiles continues on, and Peter listens.

"And I like helping you. I will admit, there _is_ a level of enjoyment I get from watching you. It is..." Peter trails off, thoughtfully stroking Stiles' back as he casts about for a word. "Settling, for me. So I _would_ like to pay for things for you on occasion, if you'd let me. But I also do acknowledge that you're very independent on your own, and I wouldn't want you to feel as though I'm coddling you. So..." Peter tilts his head.

"What would _you_ be comfortable with? You're a fiscally responsible young man and this - what happens between us - is not charity. But I won't push you into something you aren't fully sure about."

* * *

Stiles would be lying if he said that he doesn't kind of feel a measure of relief that this is Peter's first real sugar daddy arrangement. Being the first for something... Maybe it's kind of stupid to like it, but doesn't that mean that Stiles is _special_? Or at least that he's cute and good enough in the sack that Peter would like him to be less worried about money (which isn't bad either).

Stiles hasn't really thought long and hard about the psychology of this type of arrangement because he'd already wrapped his head around his whole stance on being an escort. At first he'd talked himself into it because of the money. It _had_ been good money and Stiles being in control of the hours, activities and types of clients had been a huge selling point.

Still, it hasn't been a walk in the park. Fucking and being fucked, always having to be what someone else wants... It takes a toll. But now with Peter's help, Stiles doesn't need to do it anymore. And maybe things with Peter will eventually fizzle out, but for now, things are great and Stiles can breathe much easier.

Peter claims that the enjoyment he gets is _settling_ , and honestly Stiles doesn't know if he can understand, but he doesn't need to. Peter is allowed to feel whatever he wants to feel. Stiles does think about what kind of parameters he could work with. Peter is right - Stiles _does_ like his independence and he wouldn't want to be completely dependent on Peter for everything.

Stiles shifts, getting comfortable on top of Peter and enjoying his warmth. Guy's like a furnace. "Well, I think if we're together you can pay for stuff like food or entertainment? I'm sure I can handle my food and own expenses," Stiles begins. He then cocks his head to the side. "Would Daddy be opposed to paying my rent? Wouldn't want me destitute, then I'd have to go hooking again," he jokes airily because Stiles is unsure if this extra thing would be too much and it's always been easier to joke.

* * *

That Peter had suggested this is still slightly surprising to him, but the more that he considers the logistics of it and the more that he and Stiles talk, the more Peter realizes that it sounds like a good arrangement. Yes, he's still not entirely certain what benefit he gets out of the whole thing, but Stiles has slowly grown on him over time, and Peter does like having him around. He'll need to be careful not to strain the relationship, but Stiles is an adult and he can handle himself.

Peter watches as Stiles gets comfortable, settling down on Peter's chest in a way that pinches for a second, but the cheeky smile that Stiles shoots him soon after is enough to draw a small tug of the same onto Peter's lips. His own smile only grows at Stiles' boldness. Peter can respect Stiles' desire for independence, but he can _also_ respect Stiles' desire for financial stability. Peter mulls it over thoughtfully, weighing the options, but in the end, he doesn't see why he couldn't add in a little extra. Yes, he's spending a lot of Stiles' tuition, but the cost of rent on a reduced paycheck? Stiles would be living paycheck to paycheck.

"Daddy wouldn't be opposed to paying your rent," Peter offers, a lilt of teasing in his own voice as he turns Stiles' words back on him. He reaches up with one hand, carding his fingers though Stiles' hair before giving it the faintest of musses. He has to do _something_ in response to the show of attitude, after all.

"You'll be on a reduced income. If I want you focusing on having a life again, rent is a small price to pay. And I can pay for outings we might have, but any time you want to pay for yourself instead, I want you to tell me. I don't want you feeling guilty," Peter adds, because he knows Stiles enough to know how he thinks.

* * *

Stiles has tried to be responsible with his money. He's tried to live _frugally_ (and even that word sounds like no fun). Stiles doesn't know if asking Peter to pay his rent is going too far, isn't this kind of the purpose of having this conversation? Stiles at least feels comfortable enough to ask (by means of a joke, but still). Even with Peter having paid his tuition, Stiles knows that life can throw curve balls. Nothing is guaranteed. Peter's situation could change. Stiles' situation could change.

Stiles listens, gazing at Peter fondly. He really hopes their situations don't change anytime soon because he really likes this and he wants more of it - more of Peter, really. Because the fact that Peter cares about him having a life and facilitating that? The fact that Peter knows that he'd like to occasionally pay for this things even while out with Peter speaks of how well Peter really knows him. And Stiles appreciates it. He can't wait to do more things with Peter, too. To explore the city. To have _fun_.

They continue to talk casually, Stiles sharing about his upcoming trip home and how he's going for two weeks, how excited he is to see his Dad, Scott and Lydia, and to be in California's warmth again. After laying on Peter for a steady twenty minutes, Stiles finds that he's getting pretty hot. It's something that Stiles has noticed - Peter’s always toasty warm. He tells Peter that he's going to get some water for them.

Stiles strips his shirt off after he stands and tosses it into his laundry bin before padding out to the kitchen. He pulls out two big plastic clear cups, fills both with a generous amount of ice cubes and then tap water. He's gulped a quarter of his down by time he's back to his room. He hands Peter his cup and places his own on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Just water, nothing fancy, but I've got ice," Stiles announces even though it's obvious enough. He climbs back on the bed and flops next to Peter.

* * *

It's a pleasant conversation, and it's one that Peter is glad they'd had. Perhaps talking about finances and boundaries doesn't seem like a lot of fun, but it had been smart to start there. Get the business out of the way first and follow it up with pleasure. That's always been Peter's motto. So when their talk about boundaries and approved times to pay trails off comfortably and then morphs into more casual conversation, Peter isn't concerned. On the contrary, it's nice to listen to Stiles talk enthusiastically about his upcoming trip.

Peter's gleaned small details from Stiles before about his friends and his family, but this is the first time that he's really gotten a better picture. He learns the names because Peter's good at remembering smaller details, and makes a mental note that Stiles _loves_ his father deeply. He's close with his friends, which likely had been one of the causes for his earlier unhappiness over cutting them out of a portion of his life. This situation might not be much better but Peter supposes that he and Stiles can decide together just what Stiles can tell his friends, if he so wishes. Later, though.

Stiles eventually goes to get water for the both of them, and when he returns, Peter sits upright a little more and reaches out, accepting the glass. He shoots Stiles a quick smile - more in his eyes than on his lips - and takes a drink of his water. One of the ice cubes touches his lips, eventually making it feel numb, but it does give Peter _ideas_. Especially with Stiles' shirt off.

"Thank you, Stiles," Peter says, amused, and glances down into the cup, where it looks like it's about halfway full of ice. "You'll have to forgive me for the change in topic, but, considering current circumstances, I'm curious. What's your opinion on sensory play?"

Peter's not _always_ bound to being professional, after all. And with Stiles beside him, he feels rather relaxed.

* * *

As excited as Stiles is for seeing his family and friends, there is definitely a part of him that will miss Peter. But thanks to technology, they can now stay in touch at least. It's not like Stiles is being shipped off to war for months at a time. It's two weeks in California and he has internet access. They'll text. Maybe even do a call or video call (which could be fun…).

At least this is what Stiles is assuming. He'll check to make sure that's okay with Peter, of course. Now that Stiles has at least met Laura and Derek, he doesn't imagine that the Hales are going to have some huge festive Christmas hoorah type of thing. Peter should hopefully have time for him while he's away?

Stiles settles onto his back, still ecstatic about the bedroom and the help his finances have received from Peter. He still doesn't know how he's lucked out, but he doesn't want to overthink it. He wants to simply _enjoy_ it and Peter for as long as possible (he just hopes Peter feels similar).

The question has Stiles perking up as he glances at Peter. Sensory play in the bdsm world is enjoying various sensations or sensory deprivation, usually by submitting or giving up some form of control to your partner. Hot and cold, tickling, wax, scratching, blindfolds… Given what Stiles has just fetched for them - water loaded with ice cubes - Stiles thinks he knows where this is going. His dick also happens to like this direction, too.

"The ice cubes?" Stiles asks with a grin. "Sure, I wanna try. Red, yellow, green. Scattergories is my safeword."

He figures covering all his bases is good.

* * *

Yes, it _is_ a little bit of a diversion, but really. Bringing an abundance of ice cubes after slipping his shirt off? Stiles had practically had the suggestion written in bold letters across his chest. Peter isn't ashamed for the thought; they've had a fairly lengthy discussion about boundaries and what this dynamic will be, and Peter feels as though he understands Stiles' life more than he had even yesterday. So perhaps a little play wouldn't be amiss here.

Given the way that Stiles immediately grins and guesses correctly, Peter's going to say that Stiles agrees with him. Peter eyes the ice with an answering smirk and nods his agreement, and his smile widens all the more when Stiles immediately launches into his safewords. Eager, then. Peter feels interest stir inside, and really, if Stiles is willing, why _not_ indulge a little?

"Let me know if it's not to your liking," Peter warns, though mildly, with amusement curling in his voice. Then he leans in, and while the kiss that he presses to Stiles' lips is chaste, it speaks for itself.

Deciding to err on the side of caution, Peter takes another drink from the water, though he makes a point to hold one of the ice cubes in his mouth for a long few moments. Considering his real status, even he feels the temperature differentiation. And, when he finally pulls back, he wastes no time in leaning back in to press a slow kiss just under Stiles' jaw, feeling the warmth of Stiles' skin on his lips. Peter trails colder kisses over Stiles' throat, and as he does so, he takes one of the ice cubes between his fingers, though not to use directly.

No, Peter drops the ice back into the cup. What he _does_ do is slide his fingers up and - with great care - he gently rubs the pad of his fingers around one of Stiles' nipples, feeling the flesh pebble almost immediately at the sudden shock of cold.

* * *

Yeah, Stiles is excited to try this, but more so because it's _with_ Peter and doing things with Peter is always better in general. If this had been some random ass client, Stiles would likely have been way less enthused. But Peter isn't random nor a client. Peter bought him a bed, paid for his tuition. Peter is his sugar daddy. Peter is a lot of things. And now Peter and he are going to try playing around with ice cubes because why not? There are still things Stiles _hasn't_ tried sexually or kink-wise and he's honestly thrilled when he gets to try something new with Peter.

Stiles is thrumming with anticipation, but what Peter does next is _not_ pluck out an ice cube and put it to his skin. Peter takes another drink of the water and holds an ice cube between his lips. Stiles waits, his eyes bright and wide and fixated on Peter. And when the ice cube falls back into the drink, Peter's cold lips descend on his skin.

Stiles gasps at the interesting sensation of Peter's chilly lips on him. Peter kissing him is familiar, but Peter - who is normally so warm - is now cold. Or at least his lips are. Stiles immediately has goosebumps rising on his arms.

But Stiles likes this, his dick giving a happy interested twitch in his boxers. Peter's fingers then grab another ice cube but the ice cube is _still_ not directly used on his skin. Stiles is impressed that Peter isn't brute forcing this. It shows finesse. Something like that. Instead, fingertips that are cold reach down and touch against a nipple and Stiles' back immediately arches off the bed as he exhales slowly. He's got his stainless steel barbells in and he's sure they will grow cold quickly.

"Whoa, it's intense," Stiles comments, a little breathless. "It's good though."

* * *

Like this, Peter can be lazy, because there's no immediate, pressing rush. This is as close to playful as he and Stiles have gotten, outside of the time that Stiles had asked Peter to work him up in the coffee shop. There's no need to hurry here, no need to push, because this is about seeing whether or not this is something that the both of them like.

Stiles gasps at the first touch of Peter's lips, and Peter suspects that he knows which way Stiles is going to swing on this front. Given Peter's general temperature, the shock must be even more jarring, and the thought of Stiles enjoying such sharp sensation is enough to make a shiver of his own slide down Peter's spine. He hums his pleasure, a smile tugging at his lips as he kisses his way down Stiles' throat.

Stiles arching under him is honestly the only answer that Peter needs. Watching him arch, drinking in how reactive Stiles is, Peter draws back enough to look down at him, satisfaction clear in his eyes.

"I wondered if it would be," Peter says, conversational, as he works the barbell to the side in Stiles' nipple in order to press his fingers directly to the metal. Peter lets the chill transfer onto it before sliding the barbell back to its centered position.

"You seem to like surprises, and you _definitely_ like being teased. Lucky for us both, I like to tease you." Peter wets his lips just once, then leans down to press a kiss to the center of Stiles' chest. "Do you think the ice would be too cold on your skin directly?"

* * *

Stiles likes that he's completely at Peter's mercy here. It's exciting to _not_ know what's coming. Peter can decide how to play with the ice. Where to touch. How long to touch. Thus far Peter has surprised him too by not just going for the ice-to-skin immediately. Stiles normally doesn't love submitting - or at least he hasn't with clients. Because it takes a while to build up trust with someone and most of his clients didn't actually care if _he_ was interested in what was happening anyway. Stiles was just a body to play with or a stand-in for somebody else.

Peter's never made him feel like that. Not even on their first appointment. Stiles had gotten off more than Peter that night anyway. Peter had been thoroughly interested in Stiles' own pleasure, in finding all the ways to undo Stiles and it had worked. It's _still_ working. And Stiles can't help but be excited about what the future holds with Peter in it. In a way, Peter's help feels like an early Christmas present.

But Stiles isn't seriously thinking of anything Christmas-related as they embark on this sensory play together. Stiles is eager and antsy as he gazes up fondly at Peter. Stiles shivers as Peter's cold fingertips slide the barbell and the jewelry takes on some of the chill. Stiles' eyes only light up as Peter mentions that Stiles likes surprises because hey, it's true. And the fact that Peter knows him this well makes Stiles feel good. It makes him happy.

The prospect of the ice being used directly excites him further because this is what he's been waiting for. His cock only gets harder at the thought.

"Yeah, use it," Stiles murmurs before licking his lips. HIs fingers clench and unclench by his side as he waits.

* * *

Stiles looks perfectly eager and Peter allows the thought to remain with him as he watches Stiles' nipples pebble attractively. Going for the full cold would have been effective, Peter is sure, but there's something to be said for the slow build up. He likes building anticipation, especially right now. After the conversation that he and Stiles had shared, jumping in feet-first hadn't seemed like the right timing. But now, watching him shiver, watching him arch, and seeing the way that Stiles' cock reacts to the slow progression, Peter can't say that he isn't interested in more.

So when Stiles gives him permission, Peter offers Stiles the faintest of smirks and then leans up, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles' lips in acknowledgement. He draws away and moves over, reaching for the glass once more. And, while the concept of holding the ice in his own fingers isn't quite as appealing, Peter selects a smaller ice cube first and then turns back to Stiles. Already Peter can feel the ice welling into water under his fingertips; his body temperature will make this a little more challenging, but also a little more spontaneous.

"You're always so perfectly reactive," Peter praises, his voice quieter.

Slowly, he lowers the ice cube to Stiles' stomach and gently brushes it just below his navel, just for that first kiss of cold. Then Peter does it again, a little higher, trailing the ice cube in quick shocks of cold over Stiles' abdomen as he works his way up. He ends it with a touch to one of Stiles' nipples, and keeps the ice there, rubbing it slowly over pebbled skin.

* * *

Stiles is almost naked, laying on his brand spanking new bed and on display for Peter. His cock is straining in his boxers, not quite fully hard, but hard enough that his boner is obvious. There's no shame present within Stiles at his arousal. Why should he be bothered that he's turned on? Peter likes it. Peter likes him. Peter doesn't love him, but that's fine. Stiles doesn't need that.

He does need this, however. Stiles loves this. He actually loves Peter's attention, how his body reacts and only wants more experiences with Peter - it doesn't even matter if they're sexual or not because Stiles is looking forward to hanging out with Peter, too. And they've talked about doing that. It's going to happen. Fuck yeah.

Stiles still watches Peter's hand reach over and pick out an ice cube. The praise washes over him and he can't help but grin back at Peter. That smile doesn't last because his lips part in a small gasp as the ice is brought to his stomach and slid over his skin. Stiles' abdomen flexes in response to the sudden trail of cold. He's breathing faster as the ice comes to rub over an already hard nipple.

The cold is interesting, the shock almost burns, but it's not at all painful - it's just sensation and Stiles drinks it up. He's fully hard now, aroused but completely fine with not having anything happen with his dick. For now, at least. Stiles groans, squirming a little, but not trying to get away.

* * *

Sensory play can be a hit or a miss given what the goal is for every individual. Peter knows that Stiles thrives on sensation, but the type of sensation is another matter. He likes spanking, likes biting, likes rough sex as much as he likes slow sex, and he definitely likes that edge of overstimulation. So as Peter glances up and watches the look on Stiles' face change, he wonders if this will be added to the list of sensations that Stiles likes.

Given the way that Stiles' lips part in a gasp at that first touch of ice to his skin, Peter thinks it's a good sign. Stiles' pulse skips, and one glance is all that Peter needs to see Stiles' cock harden to the point of straining against his boxers. It's a good look on him, and Peter hums his pleasure, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he watches Stiles react. His breathing quickens, his skin tightens, and when he begins to squirm, Peter draws the ice away from Stiles' nipple.

He lets it rest long enough for the full shock of cold to truly manifest. Then he leans down and - without preamble - Peter takes Stiles' nipple between his lips and laves it hotly with his tongue. The shock of sensation, he's hoping, will be a wonderful counterpoint to the sensation. With the ice cube in hand, Peter presses it to Stiles' other nipple, suckling lightly and scraping his teeth over chilled skin and metal. _He_ certainly likes it, and given the scent of arousal on the air, he's guessing that he's not alone in that.

* * *

This is apparently Stiles' life. Being Peter's sugar baby. Peter financially and sexually taking care of him. Messing around with Peter. It's a good life. Stiles sure isn't going to complain. He enjoys being at Peter's mercy here, because Stiles knows that he's not really in any danger because he trusts Peter. Maybe he shouldn't trust Peter _this_ much, they've only known each other for a few months, right? But Stiles has always had a good intuition and Peter's had plenty of opportunity to screw him over but Peter hasn't.

Peter's done the opposite.

The ice cube slowly melts against his nipple, rivulets of water traveling across Stiles' chest. It's almost ticklish, but it only adds to the overall mishmash of sensations from this activity. Peter's mouth is then added and Stiles groans from the sudden introduction of heat as Peter licks at his cold, hard nipple. It's a war of dueling sensations as it becomes quickly clear that Peter's not finished with the ice. Peter rubs the partially melted cube across his other nipple and gives it the same treatment.

Stiles takes what he hopes are steadying breaths (it might be a lost cause). He lets his eyes slide shut and his hands lift on their own accord, seeking out Peter's head. Once they find it, Stiles strokes his fingers through Peter's hair. When teeth nip gently, Stiles arches off the bed, his fingers curling into Peter's hair, gripping. Stiles' hips squirm a little, his cock hard and ignored thus far.

"Might miss this when I'm gone," Stiles comments in a shaky voice.

* * *

There's something to be said for slowly taking a partner apart. Peter basks in the knowledge that he's giving Stiles precisely what he'd asked for. Perhaps this hadn't been planned, but sex doesn't _need_ to be planned. He'd seen the ice, he'd gotten an idea, and Stiles had wholeheartedly agreed. Now, feeling the way that Stiles arches up against him, feeling the way his nipple tightens at first and then loses its chill, Peter sighs his pleasure against Stiles' skin, glancing up to watch the way he reacts.

Peter can smell Stiles' arousal climbing, and a part of him does consider reaching down to give Stiles some relief, but he quite likes watching the way that Stiles squirms and breathes. He likes hearing the beat of Stiles' heart, and he certainly likes the way that Stiles' fingers suddenly slide into his hair, slow and petting, and enough that Peter hums a soft note of his own pleasure. His teeth catch Stiles' nipple, and Stiles' fingers grip in his hair. Peter's eyes slide closed with a soft grunt, but it's a good sound, one that leaves him feeling pleased.

But what Stiles _says_ is enough to make Peter glance up. He considers Stiles for a moment and then slowly draws back enough to speak, though he doesn't stop trailing the ice along Stiles' other nipple.

"I'll be a call or a text away, and it won't be for long. You _do_ like building anticipation." Leaning in, Peter moves to Stiles' other nipple, giving it a slow lick as he trails the ice again down Stiles' abdomen, watching the muscles quiver. Peter eyes the obvious rise in Stiles' boxers, and when he dips the ice lower, enough to tease below Stiles' navel, it is... a test, perhaps. "Besides. You'll have a good time, visiting your family and friends."

* * *

As soon as the comment is out, a small part in Stiles' mind worries if it's going to be taken the wrong way or if he's coming across as needy. Shit. Stiles really hopes that it's a big fat nope. He doesn't want to be or appear needy, it's just that _this_ sort of feels like a new beginning for them and the prospect of leaving when _this_ has really just started kind of bums Stiles out. He wants more of this. More of Peter. More new experiences. More past experiences repeated because hey, they gotta check that the first awesome go around wasn't just a coincidence, right?

Yes, Stiles is fully aware that they can text or call, but it's not the same. No, he doesn't _want_ or need to be around Peter 24/7, but at least when they're in the city, they have the option to get together. Not that their schedules have allowed them to be super spontaneous, but there have been times! Inviting Peter over tonight had kind of been spontaneous and Peter had agreed despite the somewhat short notice.

Well, whatever, he'll be okay.

Thankfully Peter doesn't launch into some lecture about the upcoming trip. Maybe Peter is looking forward to the space anyway. Absence makes the heart grow fonder? In this case it would be their dicks, but that's better than nothing.

Peter's hair is soft and Stiles tries to focus on the smell of Peter, on Peter's warmth and nearness. He tries to push away any of his other thoughts or concerns. His nipples aren't quite sore yet, not having been treated to much abuse in the way of pinching, tugging or biting, but they are still hard from the ice and sensitive. The cube trails lower, Stiles hissing as the cold wetness meets this untouched skin.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles agrees, his fingernails scratching lightly on Peter's scalp. "I will, I will, but 'm having a good time _right now._ "

* * *

Stiles does deserve to go and visit his family, especially after the last few months. On one hand, Peter finds himself oddly pleased that this new arrangement might have lifted some of the concerns from Stiles' mind. Visiting his friends and family with the secrets looming must have been difficult, and while he does have new secrets now, he also has a significantly-less stressed life. He doesn't need to worry about his tuition or living paycheck to paycheck, and he doesn't need to worry about unsavory clients. It's a good position for Stiles to be in.

Yet Peter can't pretend like a few weeks without Stiles will be easy. Despite the recent setback, Peter _has_ gotten used to having Stiles around. He likes being able to see him even if their schedules don't always permit it. So maybe a few thoughts _do_ cross his mind, maybe he looks up at Stiles thoughtfully, but instead of voicing them, he keeps them quiet. He'll look into a few things and suggest something later if he can.

For now, feeling Stiles arch, watching as he squirms under the press of Peter's lips and tongue, Peter has other things on his mind. And, as the ice slowly dips lower, he pauses, thoughtful, and then goes for it. Stiles seems to like sudden sensation, and Peter has slid low enough on the sleeping bag (they have very little traction) that if he wanted to, he could lean down and suck Stiles off. So, naturally, he slides the ice lower, eyes the damp spot on the front of Stiles' tented boxers, and then Peter carefully lowers the mostly-melted ice cube down to press against the tip of Stiles' cock, through his boxers.

"Tell me if it's too much," Peter warns, leaning in to kiss just below Stiles' navel. "You look stunning right now."

* * *

Stiles will have a great time in California seeing his Dad and friends. There's no doubt about that. As much as he enjoys the challenge of school and the freedom, there's really no place like home. Lydia will be coming back too and it's going to be like the gang's back together. At least for a few weeks. Stiles is really looking forward to it. And maybe he will still have to lie or spin the truth about his finances/work a bit, but at least he won't be actively being a more or less full-blown escort? Because having sex with Peter isn't _why_ Stiles is getting the money. Peter _wants_ to do this for him and Peter has the capability, so why not?

Stiles pushes it from his mind. He'll think about it later and get excited over it too. It's pretty easy to let it drop as Peter's lips and tongue are practically a searing heat in comparison with the ice. Peter slides lower and lower means Peter getting closer to his dick so yeah, Stiles takes in a shuddering breath, only barely being able to resist thrusting his hips up in clear encouragement.

His head lifts as Peter raises the ice cube and his eyes widen because Peter actually places the cube against a damp spot on his boxers - against the tip- and Stiles shivers at the sudden jolt of cold. Stiles hisses, but the kiss that comes to his stomach helps and knowing that Peter is enjoying this also helps. He's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle it directly against his cock, but with his boxers over, the ice is manageable.

"Oh yeah? You could take a picture, it'd last longer," Stiles jokes in a tight voice as his hands leave Peter's hair. He's never let someone take a picture of him half-naked or nearly naked, but why the hell not? He's not sure Peter will do it, but Stiles doesn't mind offering.

* * *

Peter's certainly not expecting Stiles' offer, and at first he does admittedly take it to be a taunting little joke akin to a few that Stiles has made in the past. Peter's unconcerned about it, but when he lets himself focus on Stiles' pulse and on his scent, and - more importantly - when Stiles' fingers leave his hair - Peter glances up at him and clues in that Stiles hadn't been kidding. Peter stills, and before he's even given himself permission to think about whether or not it would be appropriate, the ice slips from his fingers and Peter makes a small move to reach down to his pants' pocket for his phone.

Only then does he stop himself, but not for long. Hadn't he considered this before? Having Stiles send him pictures, or videos? Why _not_ do it if Stiles is offering?

"You know," Peter says thoughtfully, "I think I will."

He reaches for the phone in his pocket, and it takes him a little longer than he'd have liked to unlock it. His fingers are cold and wet, and the sensor doesn't work as easily on the back because of it, but he manages just fine. Pulling up the camera, Peter props himself up on one elbow as he looks up at Stiles. Then, a small smirk tugging at his lips, Peter eyes the length of Stiles' body slowly, drinking in the sight of him. He looks stunning, his skin flushed with arousal, his nipples pebbled and tight around the bars inside them, and wet rivulets of water delineating the lines of Stiles' abs.

Peter takes a candid shot before all else, before Stiles can decide what position he'd like to be in. Then, leaning back a little, enough that the obvious tent in Stiles' boxers and the outline of his cock can be seen, Peter lines up a different shot, something that shows the long line of Stiles' body and the pretty flush to his cheeks.

"When you're gone on vacation, if you get bored and if you want to be my good boy, you _could_ always take pictures. Like these," Peter says, pleased, "or more casual. The city, whatever _charming_ shirts I'm sure you'll be bringing with you, et cetera."

* * *

It's not necessarily the smartest thing to offer Peter the opportunity to take scandalous pictures of himself, but Stiles doesn't think anything bad is going to come of it. It's not like it necessarily reflects well on Peter for him to be in possession of a half naked younger man on his phone. Stiles very much doubts that Peter is going to go show it off or use it as blackmail.

The ice slips free of Peter's fingers - perhaps the only indication that Stiles has somewhat surprised him (which pleases Stiles). Peter's hand goes for his phone and Stiles' eyes light up. This is another new thing for him - for them - and Stiles is curious and eager to see how it plays out. Stiles watches Peter work out his phone out of his jeans.

Stiles doesn't think about posing, about what angle would make him look sexy. He merely enjoys Peter's eyes looking him over. There's no camera shutter sound to accompany whatever picture or pictures are being taken. It only becomes obvious that Peter is getting a variety when he moves down and Stiles knows Peter is snapping up one of his boxer-covered erection.

Peter brings up the suggestion of Stiles taking some _more_ pictures while he's on vacation. Stiles visibly perks up because it's Peter showing interest in him while he's gone. The mention of more casual pics of the surroundings or his charming shirts has Stiles practically beaming. "I could probably manage that," Stiles says, pleased and already thinking of a few select things he'd like to show Peter.

"Think _you_ could manage to take care of my not-so-little problem?" Stiles asks, his eyebrows waggling a bit. "After all, it's Daddy's fault that I'm so hard."

* * *

Peter intends to keep these particular pictures in a folder instead of being easily-accessible on his phone. There are a few things that he keeps away from prying eyes. He's not about to showcase anything sexual in an easy-to-find location. Pictures of Derek or Laura at home are kept in a separate folder as well, as there are times - particularly in the dark - where their eyes aren't as receptive to the flash on phones as most people's are. Peter doesn't want anyone to stumble across something incriminating.

But this isn't incriminating as far as he's concerned. This is practically artful. Stiles looks like a painting in the low light, despite the sleeping bag that Peter can still make out underneath him. And when Peter mentions Stiles sending him more pictures, Stiles all but beams, his eyes bright and his smile spreading in such an enticing way that Peter feels a deep curl of satisfaction in his chest. It's powerful, and Peter considers kissing Stiles just because he can, but he'd need to lean up more to do it.

So when Stiles asks if Peter could _help_ him, Peter's lips pull into a smirk, a faint glint in his eye speaking of an idea. He sets his phone down and trails his hand over Stiles' thigh, touching, appreciative, and then he reaches up and carefully eases Stiles' boxers down enough for his cock to spring free, slapping heavily against his abdomen. Peter hums, pleased, and looks up at Stiles with that same smirk.

"Daddy would be more than happy to help his good boy out. After all, you were kind enough to let me take your picture. That deserves a reward."

Peter wholeheartedly gives Stiles one. While he doesn't rush, he does wrap the (warm) fingers of his other hand around Stiles' cock just enough to angle it up. Then, glancing up at Stiles, Peter leans down and licks a long stripe up the underside of Stiles dick. He savors the burst of bitterness against his tongue, and then he parts his lips and takes the head of Stiles' cock into his mouth with a low, pleased sound in the back of his throat, sucking without question. He remembers what Stiles likes.

* * *

There's no shame in Stiles asking or prompting Peter to get him off. Once more, Stiles relishes in the freedom they now have to be spontaneous like this. Some clients had been fond of him being bossy, but many had wanted to be the "big man" and attempt to take control of the situation (or him). Of course, it was a situation that Stiles _was_ fully consenting to and Stiles often acted in a way to ensure the situation never escalated into anything he would be uncomfortable with. Being able to somewhat manipulate or steer his clients (but not let them know it), had sort of been a skill that Stiles had finessed.

Stiles doesn't have to do that here. He doesn't need to try and read Peter and figure out an angle to take. Stiles gets to be himself, and being himself is being a bit of a brat and insinuating that Daddy should take care of his boner. There's still trails of wetness along his skin, his nipples peaked, but Stiles is now more interested in Peter hopefully giving him a blowjob. A handjob would work too, but after the sensory play with the ice, Peter's mouth would be great.

As soon as Stiles sees Peter smirk, he knows that Peter's going to take care of this for him. Stiles just gives a sweet smile as he grabs at the other pillow and shoves it under his neck so he can have a bit of an angle to look down and watch (who wouldn't want to watch? Peter gives good head as far as Stiles can remember). Peter slips down his boxers and Stiles is all eyes as Peter settles between his spread legs. Stiles is yet again reminded why this bigger bed is great: because it helpfully facilitates sexual activities such as this!

Stiles' thighs tense as Peter both looks at him and licks slowly up his cock because fuck, it's hot, okay? Eye contact while getting head is A+ as far as Stiles is concerned. But thankfully Peter doesn't tease - he sucks the head of Stiles' cock into his mouth and Stiles exhales in a rush at the sudden perfect heat of Peter's mouth. One hand is reaching out to stroke through Peter's hair and grip. Stiles doesn't push Peter's face down, however. He just holds and licks his lips as Peter treats him to this and Stiles enjoys the mounting pleasure.

* * *

Peter had started this, so it makes sense to him that he finishes it. Given the photos on his phone, he feels as though he's more than come off the best in this exchange, especially with the memory of Stiles' gasps and squirming in his mind. Yes, he's hard, but it's a secondary feeling as he feels each ridge and vein under his tongue, feels the way Stiles' cock fills his mouth in a way that only just makes his jaw protest. Peter hums to himself, both pleased and in order to give Stiles a little bit of extra sensation. Never let it be said that Peter is a poor lover.

Stiles' fingers thread through his hair and Peter's eyes briefly slide closed at the sensation. Stiles doesn't grip, doesn't force, and Peter sucks slowly enough to fully enjoy the feeling. He does love doing this, loves being the focus of Stiles' attention, and when Peter opens his eyes again, it's to treat himself to the look on Stiles' face as he begins to bob his head.

It'll always be a sensory feast to suck cock. From the silken slide against his lips, to the throb of Stiles' heartbeat, to the scent of his arousal so close, Peter basks in it. He slides his free hand down because he can, and he takes a moment to tuck Stiles' boxers down below his balls for that extra bit of pressure.

He increases his pace only when Stiles' muscles begin to tense, and Peter takes the opportunity to cup and roll Stiles' balls in his hand. He's gentle and focused on Stiles and on Stiles' pleasure.

* * *

Hell yeah Peter sucks cock like a pro. Stiles can feel Peter's tongue sliding against his dick, providing extra sensation on top of the hot suction of Peter's lips around him. It's all wet bliss that has Stiles' toes curling and his hips wanting to desperately fuck up into Peter's mouth. Peter would probably allow it, but right now Stiles doesn't exactly _want_ to just rush and be pushy. This evening hasn't been like that and Stiles wants to keep it this way.

Slower isn't always bad, right? Peter proves just that because he sucks expertly, humming a little to add extra sensation and heat shoots through Stiles. Fuck, he loves this. Peter may not be rushing, but Stiles doesn't think he's going to last long, not after Peter had teased him and not after Peter begins bobbing his head in earnest.

He registers the slight touch to his balls and it's also nice, adding another layer to everything. Peter must sense that he's close because he only speeds up, head moving faster, mouth working him perfectly and Stiles shakes, his fingers curling tighter in Peter's hair.

"Close," Stiles warns in a breathless voice (because manners are always nice in this). Peter doesn't stop or attempt to draw it out (thank the heavens). Peter continues on and it's less than fifteen seconds until Stiles is tensing and crying out as he shoots into Peter's mouth.

It takes a lot of will power for Stiles to get his brain working in the midst of coming, but he knows what he wants. "Don't-don't swallow," Stiles gasps out. "Kiss me instead." And Stiles' hand fumbles, trying to beckon Peter up.

* * *

There's very little that Peter likes _more_ than the knowledge that he's making Stiles come. It had been any partner initially, but after these last few months, Peter can acknowledge that while he does enjoy giving pleasure, giving _Stiles_ pleasure - making him come - is much more satisfying than it had been with others. Stiles is unashamedly himself, his skin prettily flushed, his hips struggling to remain still, and he doesn't hesitate to curl his fingers in Peter's hair. He doesn't struggle with the uncertainty over whether or not he should dare. He knows he can, and as his body begins to tense and tremble, Peter looks up at Stiles, hungry to watch him fall apart.

And fall apart he does. Peter feels the grip that Stiles has in his hair suddenly tighten. He listens as Stiles' breathing speeds up, watches him tense up in pleasure, and when that cry pierces the air and Peter feels the first throb of Stiles' cock in his mouth, he draws back just a little to ensure that it doesn't choke him. And, while Peter _does_ intend to swallow as Stiles comes hot and thick over his tongue, he's not expecting Stiles to speak up. It catches him off guard when he's prepared to swallow the first time, but the instruction is both intriguing _and_ hot.

So he does what Stiles had said. He lowers his tongue and lets Stiles come over it, holding the come in his mouth as instructed. And, when Stiles' orgasm tapers off, Stiles' follow-up instruction has heat immediately coiling low in Peter's stomach. He moans softly, appreciatively, and draws back, careful not to spill. And, while he does reach down to wrap his hand around Stiles' cock in order to lazily jerk him off for those last few seconds, Peter does lean up and - checking one final time to make sure that Stiles hasn't changed his mind - he leans in and kisses Stiles.

Peter parts his lips slightly; he's reasonably sure that he knows where this is going.

* * *

Stiles is pretty sure this is a newer curiosity of his. He can't even remember when or why the idea had popped into his mind, but it hasn't been floating around in his head for all _that_ long (not that that really matters).

Snowballing. Transferring come via kissing. It's a thing that exists. Stiles doesn't have any huge love for jizz, but trying new things with Peter? Doing something deemed kinky or out of the norm? Yeah, Stiles _does_ like those things. And if Peter is disgusted or doesn't want to, Stiles can blame the idea on his recently-orgasmed dumbass brain. He's got a plan. Sort of. Or at least that's what he'll tell himself after.

But Peter doesn't seem as if he's thrown off by Stiles' impromptu request. Peter holds his mouth there - letting Stiles finish coming (the sight is so fucking hot) - and then he's pulling away and closing his lips as to not spill anything. Stiles' face is flushed and despite having just got off - literally - he can't help but somehow be turned on by the fact that Peter is holding _his_ come in his mouth - not to spit it out into a kleenex, but doing exactly what he's asked. Peter leans up and after a second of eye contact, Peter's wet lips press against Stiles's mouth.

Stiles doesn't hold back. He purposely licks into Peter's mouth, his tongue finding and tasting his own jizz but also swiping against Peter's tongue. Stiles' hands stroke down Peter's arms as he moans. He feels fucking great, sated but still invested in this moment because it's different and hot. Stiles will think about it later. He'll try and figure out what actually appeals, but for now be kisses and spit and semen are swapped between them.

It can't really last all that long because Stiles needs to breathe and he's still trying to come back down from his orgasm. As he pulls away from the kiss, his nails dig into Peter's shoulder. Stiles is breathing harshly through his nose as he then forces himself to swallow what remains in his own mouth.

* * *

Perhaps later, Peter will ask Stiles if this is something he's been thinking about for some time. Peter's not a stranger to exploring different kinks, and considering the nature of the relationship that he has with Stiles, he wants to make sure that Stiles knows that he's welcome to ask if he'd like to try something. But the thought of doing so now doesn't linger, because Peter can't really talk at present. The taste of Stiles' come is bitter, but it's what it represents that adds that extra spike of arousal as Peter presses his lips to Stiles', mindful of his breathlessness.

And, just as Peter had assumed, it takes Stiles very little time to respond. He feels Stiles' tongue flick past his lips, feels Stiles greedily move to taste himself, and Peter moans softly, basking in the sensation. It's hot even if it's not something he'd thought of before. There's something to be said for Stiles' eagerness, for the way he chases Peter's lips, the way his tongue flicks over Peter's own and they fall into the messy kiss with an ease that should be shocking, but isn't. Peter keeps stroking Stiles' cock until he's sure that Stiles is done, and then he takes his hand away, pressing it instead to Stiles' hip as they fall into the filthy kiss.

Peter can tell the moment that Stiles needs to breathe, however. So when Stiles begins to ease away, Peter lets him. And just as Stiles swallows, so too does he, and the knowledge is like a hot weight in his stomach as he looks at Stiles with open satisfaction. Even Peter is breathing harder when he finally eases himself to the side, giving Stiles a little more room.

"That's not something I'll soon forget," he says, and his voice is a little rough from the blowjob. "Are you all right, baby boy?"

* * *

The come tastes bitter in Stiles' mouth - _his_ come tastes bitter - but that doesn't matter. Semen is never going to taste like pudding or candy, but sharing this moment with Peter is what stands out to Stiles. He's going to remember this - Peter's mouth on his, their tongues rubbing against each other, his come being swapped between them.

Peter's hand strokes him a few more times, ensuring that his orgasm is wrapped up with the maximum amount of pleasure. This dirty kiss is a great finishing touch to everything and despite swallowing and being a little shocked by this, Stiles _is_ happy. He sits up, breathing through his own taste as he begins to come down from the high of orgasm.

Peter's voice sounds delicious because it's a little raspy, and clearly affected by what he'd just done (sucking him off). Stiles likes that. He wants more of it, but for now Stiles merely smiles and clears his throat.

"Same here on the not forgetting bit," he answers. "And I'm better than all right. I'm _so_ getting you back later." A wink follows this statement.

Stiles knows that he doesn't _have_ to, but he definitely wants it. It's a good thing for Stiles that he also knows Peter likes giving him what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Please consider reblogging it on tumblr [here](http://merrythought.tumblr.com/post/178767709933/out-of-breath-out-of-mind-teen-wolf-explicit), leave a kudo and/or comment! ♥


End file.
